Destinados
by 2Yess2
Summary: Todos tenemos un destinado el cual probablemente nunca lo puedas conocer, por ello para aquellas pocas personas que logran encontrar a su destinado nunca pero NUNCA podrán separarlos, después de todo un destinado es algo sagrado sin importar quien sea. Fanfic ShigaDeku (ShigarakixDeku)
1. Tú Destinado

En este mundo existe lo llamado** Destinado. **Un destinado es tu alma gemela, en otras palabras, tu otra mitad. Se dice que no importa si son del mismo género o si uno es mayor que el otro, un destinado es algo sagrado y muy difícil de encontrar, es por ello que, si encuentras a tu destinado nadie, pero absolutamente NADIE podrá separarlos, se considera una aberración el intentar separarles y va contra la ley a nivel mundial.  
Muchos dicen que si tu destinado muere sientes un gran dolor en el pecho como si de una bala te hubiese atravesado aun sin tan siquiera haberlo conocido. Otros también dicen que cuando lo encuentras inmediatamente en el primer segundo de posar los ojos en el otro se siete la atracción inmediata y ese sentimiento de no querer separarse de su lado. Si tu destinado sufre alguna lesión grave también sentirás ese dolor, pero no se sabe con exactitud que tanto dolor se transmita, lo que sí se sabe es que si tu destinado muere tú también lo harás, pero por tristeza, soledad y furia que te consumirá al no tenerlo a tu lado. Por último, ¿sabes cómo identificar a una persona que ya encontró a su destinado? ¡Fácil! Un símbolo se añadirá en alguna parte del cuerpo de ambos destinados, cada pareja de destinados varía, así que la zona del cuerpo, el símbolo y el cómo se forman es especial y único para cada pareja de destinados.  
Al encontrar a tu destinado serás feliz, o al menos eso se dice.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Papá es tu destinado? - Preguntó un pequeño niño peli y ojos verdes con algunas pecas adornando su cara.

-No mi pequeño, pero eso no importa porque tu padre y yo nos amamos y por supuesto que a ti también te amamos - Respondió una mujer con el mismo cabello y ojos que su hijo acariciando su pequeña cabeza alborotada.

\- ¿Crees que algún día encuentre a mi destinado?

-Tal vez lo hagas y para ti estoy segura que será la mujer más hermosa, noble y carismática que haya en este mundo perfecta para ti.

\- ¡¿Lo crees?! ¡Me aré grande y fuerte como All Might! ¡Y así poder protegerla! Ya quiero que se manifieste mi quirk.

-Lo harás mi querido Izuku, por supuesto que lo harás.

Un sueño como ese ¿Es tan siquiera posible?

-Ugh, ¿Por qué soñé eso ahora? Han pasado años desde que sucedió eso -dijo un peli verde mientras se tallaba los ojos y estiraba. - ¡Bien! Hoy empieza un nuevo día, me pregunto que nos enseñarán hoy en la academia.

\- ¡Izuku! ¡La cena está lista! -Se escuchó decir desde la parte de abajo.

\- ¡En un momento bajo!

Midoriya Izuku es el nombre de ese chico también conocido como Deku bautizado por su amigo de la infancia, a Izuku le fue otorgado un quirk por parte de All Might, más específicamente su quirk. Originalmente era un quikless. Tiene días que pasó el examen de admisión y que empezó la escuela conocida como la UA, donde los mejores héroes han sido formados. Cabe destacar que no ha dejado de romperse los huesos desde entonces.

Después de arreglarse tomó su mochila y bajó a desayunar.

\- Hoy saldré y llegaré tarde, pero te dejaré la comida preparada para cuando llegues - dijo su madre la cual responde a nombre de Midoriya Inko.

-Si mamá no te preocupes por eso, ¿Ve con cuidado sí?

\- Eso debería decir yo, cuídate y que te vaya bien en la escuela.

Después de comer, Izuku se dispuso a ir a la escuela y al llegar pudo notar a varios periodistas en la entrada de la escuela.

\- Que raro, ¿por qué habrá tantos periodistas? - Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

\- ¡¿Qué piensas de All Might?!

\- ¡¿Imparte bien sus clases?!

\- ¡¿Qué tal es con ustedes?!

\- ¡¿Qué tipo de lecciones enseña?!

\- ¡¿He?! Ahm... Disculpen, debo ir a la enfermería... - Dijo Izuku intentado zafarse de los periodistas corriendo- Guau que miedo, sentía que me comerían. ¿Mh? ¿Qué es esta sensación? Siento mi corazón latir fuertemente y estoy... ¿Agitado?, S-será mejor que me apresure o llegaré tarde...


	2. Ataque

-El ensayo de rescate -dijo el profesor Aizawa - Es lo que se hará hoy, pueden o no llevar sus trajes. Iremos en autobús el cual los estará esperando en la entrada, eso es todo vayan a prepararse.

¡El ensayo de rescate!, Pensó Izuku. Este es el entrenamiento para poder alcanzar mi sueño de convertirme en un gran héroe. ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!... pero... tengo un mal presentimiento de esto... O ¿Es bueno?, ¿Malo?... ah... Es tan confuso, no logro distinguir si algo malo o bueno va a suceder de esto...

-Deku.

\- No, pero... si eso puede ser, ¿Mh? o puede que...

-Amm Deku.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme? Oh tal vez... Si eso... O puede que...

-Deku...

-Y si es malo... ¿Lo estaré pensando mucho?... Pero...

\- ¡Deku!

-No, estaré pensando mucho en ello, así que...

-¡Deku!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

\- Has empezado a murmurar cosas, además ya debemos irnos -dijo Uraraka.

\- ¿E-enserio? L-lo siento...

-Sí que te tienes un mal hábito hombre jaja- comentó Kirishima.

-Ugh... Supongo que si -suspiró Izuku.

Una vez que en llegaron a la entrada del U.S.J No.13 empezó a explicar las funciones, dar advertencias y alentar a los estudiantes.

\- Bien, lo primero es... - Aizawa no pudo terminar de decir la frase al sentir unas presencias detrás de él. - ¡Júntense y no se muevan! ¡No.13 protege a los estudiantes! ¡Son los villanos!

En la plaza central aparecieron varios villanos saliendo de una especie de portal negro con morado.

\- ¿He? ¿No está All Might? Me pregunto si aparecerá si matamos a todos los de aquí - dijo el villano con varias manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos de evacuar!

\- ¡Todos a la entrada!

\- ¡Hey Midoriya! ¡Reacciona!

¿Q-que? ¿P-por qué? Mi cuerpo no reacciona... No puedo apartar mis ojos de ese villano, ¿por qué? yo... y-yo quiero... ir con el... ¡NO! ¡Qué estás pensando!, pero es el mismo sentimiento que la de aquella vez... pero aún más fuerte, pensó Izuku mientras no se movía de su lugar, solo mirando al villano que se encontraba en el centro, también mirándolo fijamente. ¡¿S-se dio cuenta que lo estoy viendo?!... ¡¿Por qué mi corazón se aceleró?!

\- ¡Deku! ¡Vámonos! - Uraraka tomo de la mano a Izuku mientras lo jalaba hacia los demás.

-Buenos días jóvenes, nosotros somos de la liga de los villanos, me disculpo por la interrupción a esta institución -dijo amablemente el villano de sombra- Pero venimos a exterminar al símbolo de la paz, el Sr. All Might, pero bueno como no se encuentra entonces... Ustedes serán torturados y asesinados.

Dicho esto, empezó a atacar a los estudiantes, Kirishima y Bakugou atacaron primero pero sin que le hicieran ningún rasguño, posteriormente todos fueron absorbidos por una niebla negra.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿La zona de inundación? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Ah... Este baño me hizo olvidar de algo importante... -empezó a murmurar Midoriya.

\- ¿Qué tal chico? No es nada personal, pero debo acabar contigo - antes de lanzar su ataque fue golpeado y Midoriya fue enrollado por una lengua al que después fue lanzado al único barco de la zona.

-Gracias Asui.

-Llámame Tsuyu, y por lo visto estamos en un aprieto.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso!, ¡Lo recordé! Los villanos aparecieron y al parecer fuimos dispersados por esa niebla negra.

-Midoriya ¿Cómo es que olvidaste eso? ¿Te golpeaste al caer? aunque yo no vi ninguna roca bajo el agua.

\- Eso... L-lo siento me distraje por un momento...

-Pude notar que estabas estático cuando aparecieron los villanos ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Ja! Midoriya ¿Tienes miedo? - dijo Mineta con un toque de burla.

\- No creo que estés es posición de decir eso - comentó Asui.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Estas temblando Mineta - dijo Asui mientras apuntaba a las piernas de Mineta.

\- E-eso es porque ¡Tengo frío! ¡Estoy todo mojado!

-No creo que sea por eso.

-De cualquier forma, dijeron que su objetivo es All Might ¿no es así? - habló Midoriya recordando la situación.

\- ¡Pero cuando All Might llegue acabará con todos ellos!

\- Mineta... Si ellos vinieron hasta aquí es porque han de a ver descubierto una forma de matarlo, de lo contrario no creo que viniesen hasta aquí solo para ser aplastados. Además, ¿no dijeron que seriamos torturados y asesinados? ¿Podremos aguantar hasta que All Might llegue? y si llega ¿Él estará bien? - dijo lo más neutra posible Asui.

\- ... ¡Ah! ¡M-M-Midoriya! ¡Está de regreso!... ¡Y trajo compañía!

Ella tiene razón, si están aquí es porque encontraron alguna forma de derrotarlo, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Porque desean hacer eso? ¿Con qué finalidad? ¿Es porque es un obstáculo? o ¿es porque es llamado el símbolo de la paz? No, puede que sea algo más profundo... ¡Como si importara! ¡No dejaré que eso pase! pensó Midoriya- Si tienen un truco para vencer a All Might entonces nosotros... ¡Solo debemos luchar! Aunque aún estoy algo ansioso... ¡Ya quiero que esta sensación desaparezca!

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices!? ¡Vamos a pelar! ¡Imposible! ¡Solo debemos esperar a que los héroes lleguen! -empezó a gritar Mineta.

-Esos son luchadores acuáticos y a juzgar por la situación, ellos no han de saber nuestros quirks, esa es nuestra ventaja. Debemos aprovecharla.

Después de derrotarlos…

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Asui.

\- Deberíamos pedir ayuda evitando la plaza central - dijo Midoriya. Pero... ¿Qué? otra vez esa sensación ha vuelto... la plaza... por alguna razón no quiero voltear a ver ahí... pero a la vez sí... ugh

\- Oh si, el profesor Aizawa está luchando en la plaza con varios villanos.

\- Si... el profesor Aizawa tiene a varios, no podrá aguantar mucho.

\- H-hey Midoriya no dirás que...

\- No, solo quiero ver si podemos aliviar su carga... p-pero ¿qué?

\- H-hey ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Mineta apuntando hacia el centro.

-...

\- Y-ya ¿Reconsideraste tu plan Midoriya? ... ¿Midoriya? ¡Hey Midoriya!

_Izuku cuando encuentres a tu destinado serás la persona más feliz que haya en este mundo, tu mundo será de color rosa y yo seré tan feliz de saber que mi niño encontró a su destinado, ya sabes Izuku cuando encuentres a tu destinado lo sabrás inmediatamente, en cuanto se vean a los ojos serán atraídos uno con el otro, para cada persona es distinta pero lo que sí es seguro es que sentirás una sensación muy distinta a la que hayas sentido en tu vida. Si encuentras a tu destinado ve corriendo a sus brazos y no se te olvide en decirme y presentármela. ¡Yo sé que será la mujer más noble que haya en este mundo solo para ti! ¿Ok? Izuku._

Madre, ahora se de lo que me hablabas, pero no creo que vaya a ser feliz, no es una linda chica como la que decías, tampoco es alguien noble y de buen corazón, no podré ir corriendo hacia sus brazos, no podré presentártelo y también no te puedo decir que encontré a mi destinado después de todo no es algo agradable que lo sepas... esa sensación que he estado sintiendo ¿es por lo del destino? antes pude notarlo y cuando cruzamos nuestros ojos se aceleró mi corazón además de querer ir hacia donde él estaba, pensé que era algo raro y solo era por la adrenalina del momento pero...ahora que lo tengo en frente puedo confirmarlo... él es mi destinado... un villano. Y solo para empeorar, él quiere acabar con All Might No puedo... ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? el destino es tan cruel... -susurró Midoriya.

Al momento de alzar su vista enfrente de él tenía un par de ojos rojizos viéndole fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? Solo eres un mocoso - habló aquel hombre.

\- ¿E-eh? ¿q-qué?

\- Ahhh... que fastidio... además de ser un mocoso también eres aspirante a héroe... El destino es tan cruel... ¿por qué yo? ¿qué debería de hacer contigo?

\- ¿Shigaraki Tomura? ¿qué sucede?

\- Ahhh... mantente callado Black Mist, después de todo estamos en un aprieto por tu culpa. Haremos unos cambios de planes, nos llevaremos a este chico, pero antes... destruyamos el orgullo de All Might.

-E-eh ¡Espera! ¡Tsuyu! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! ¡Tengo que atacarlo! ¡Es mi enemigo! ¿Eh? ¿Paró su ataque?. Se preguntó Midoriya observando la escena.

\- Oh, que genial eres, a pesar de estar todo magullado pudiste eliminar mi quirk ¿eh? Eraser Head... Nomu.

¡Tengo que hacer algo! Si no lo hago Asui será lastimada y el profesor Aizawa solo quedará peor... pero no puedo hacerle daño... ¿si mi pensamiento solo se dirige en atacar esa cosa podré moverme? veamos... ¡Smash!... ¿Eh? estoy seguro que le di ¿No funcionó?

\- ¿Smash? ¿Eres un seguidor de All Might? genial... también eso eres... solo me estoy decepcionando cada vez más... realmente no sé qué hacer contigo.

Antes de hacer otra cosa las puertas se abrieron bruscamente dejando ver la llegada de All Might.

\- ¡No teman! ¡Porque yo he venido! - Gritó All Might mostrando una cara enojada.

-Oh justo en un buen momento... - dijo Shigaraki.

En un movimiento rápido All Might derrotó a todos los villanos que estaban en su camino y rescató a los tres alumnos y al profesor Aizawa.

Después de todo lo que pasó las cosas siguieron tranquilas… Si no fuera por el debate mental que se ha generado desde entonces.

Derrotar a los villanos es lo que se debe de hacer, pero... no quiero que él salga lastimado, pero también no quiero que All Might sea asesinado, a este paso se le terminará su tiempo para poder transformarse y yo no puedo mover un solo dedo... no si tengo en mente el querer lastimarlo ¿será lo mismo para él? dijo que me llevaría con él, pero es un villano no tengo ni idea de lo que me pueda hacer si voy con él, dijo que odia a los héroes, los pensamientos de la sociedad, sobre la violencia que crea más violencia, realmente no párese agradarle All Might, sin embargo yo soy un aspirante a héroe y el que heredó el poder de All Might, después que Kacchan, Todoroki y Kirishima aparecieran pudimos darle ventaja a All Might. All Might pudo derrotar a ese tal Nomu mandándolo lejos, pero solo quedaban esos dos, el de la niebla y él. No podía permitir que atacarán a All Might, su tiempo límite se había acabado, así que me lancé intentando detener cualquier ataque que pudiesen lanzarle así si mis piernas quedasen destrozadas. Justo cuando iban a atacar los demás profesores llegaron obligando a que el de la niebla y él se retiraran, no sin antes mirarme por última vez. Eso ya fue algunos días.

\- Así que... su nombre es Shigaraki Tomura ¿Eh?... ¡¿Por qué me sonroje?! ¡No! ¡Debo dejar de pensar en el! Es un villano después de todo... y es un hombre... ahh...

\- ¡Izuku! ¡La cena está lista!

\- ¡Voy mamá! debería de dejar de pensar en eso, estas ganas de verlo espero que se vayan... des pues de todo ya no lo volveré a ver ¿no?

.

.

.

NOTA DE AUTORA

Se me había olvidado poner en él capítulo anterior que como se darán cuenta me basé demasiado en él manga, esto porque quería que fuese como en la serie original pero a partir de que se conocen (Shigaraki y Deku) y luego cambiar completamente la historia, en otras palabras, a partir del capitulo tres será totalmente mi versión, después de todo es un fastidio tener que basarme en el manga y sería aburrido ¿no?. Tal vez ponga acontecimientos importantes que suceden originalmente como él campamento y él torneo.

En fin, espero que les agrade mi fic e intentaré que los capítulos tengan por lo menos 1000 palabras.

No me enojo si me corrigen en algo XD.


	3. Pensamientos

No lo puedo creer, aún no lo puedo creer ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo entre todas las personas? Es casi imposible encontrar a tu destinado, representa el 0. 001% de probabilidad de que lo encuentres así que ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡No tenia ganas de encontrarlo! ¡Solo me suceden cosas malas! No puedo decirle esto al sensei y menos a otras personas, si se enteran que encontré a mi destinado y que este es un mocoso aspirante a héroe seré el asmereír de todos... Espera, ¿Acaso no le dije a Kurogiri que nos íbamos a llevar a ese mocoso de hermoso cabello y bellos ojos verdes?... ¿Dije hermoso y bello? ¡Aghh! ¡Maldita maldición del destino! ¡Maldito Kurogiri! ¡No ha dicho nada respecto a ese tema! ¡Estoy seguro que ese idiota recuerda muy bien que dije eso! Además... Espero que no se haya dado cuenta que al momento de querer desintegrar la cara de esa mocosa paré mi ataque cuando él me gritó y no fue por el poder de Eraser Head... Y también que en cuanto él se interpuso bajé un dedo para no tocarlo con mis cinco dedos...

-Shigaraki Tomura- habló Kurogiri.

\- Qué quieres.

\- Oh perdona solo Me pareció que has estado muy callado sin quejarte o hacer berrinches como lo haces usualmente, además ¿Por qué te querías traer a ese niño? ¿Le viste potencial para villano? Personalmente lo vi muy simplón y débil ¿O es que lo viste perfecto para torturarlo? Pero eso es más para mi, tu no harías eso, no sin una buena razón, también ya deberías bañarte que aún no se curen totalmente tus lesiones de balas no es pretexto para no bañarte me preguntaba que querías para la cena.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Entendido, ten un buen viaje - después de decir esto Shigaraki salió del pequeño bar con su usual sudadera negra subiendo su capucha.

\- Que fastidio, tener un destinado es un fastidio, ahora mis pensamientos solo son de él.

¿Qué ser despreciable creó esto en primer lugar? Alguien que deseaba ver sufrir a las personas eso es seguro. Ahora no solo odio a esta sociedad con sus "héroes", también odio esto del "destinado", ahora eso es solo un obstáculo para mi. Sensei dijo que lo vigiláramos por su poder... ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso sin caer embobado por sus ojos?  
¡Oh! ¡Ya se! Solo debería dejarle todo lo que tenga que ver con él a Kurogiri como siempre~... De cierta forma me molesta que Kurogiri pueda saber más sobre él que yo... Agh todo esto fue por ese maldito día, ¡Todo por mirar esos ojos! Ah espera, ¿No se supone que al encontrar a tu destinado te sale una marca? No recuerdo ver eso en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Supongo que esa es una de las tantas mentiras que se han dicho sobre los destinados.

\- Debería volver... ¿Donde estoy? ¿La UA?... ¡¿Qué hago enfrente de la UA?!, ¡¿Acaso inconsciente caminé hasta aquí?! Tsk menos mal que no hay clases, aún así es peligros que esté por aquí.

La UA... Ahí es donde estudia ese mocoso. Ah... Que fastidio ¡Que fastidio! Los pocos villanos que lograron encontrar a su destinado dejaron todo atrás para ir con su "amor" pero yo no, no dejaré que esa mierda de destinado me afecte. No dejaré que mi cuerpo reaccione a ese mocoso, cumpliré mi objetivo, eliminar a All Might y así destruir a esta sociedad de "héroes"... ¿Algo me golpeó?.

\- L-lo ¡Lo siento! no me fijé por donde iba.

-... Mmmm, Me parece que la otra vez no te presentaste, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¿? M-Midoriya Izuku... ¡! ¡T-tu eres! ¡S-Shigaraki Tomura!

\- ¿Podrías bajar la voz? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- L-lo dijo el villano de niebla...

\- Oh que observador~ ¿Me acompañas por un momento? - dicho esto pasó su brazo por el cuello de Midoriya llevándolo hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de ahí, una vez que se encontraban un poco lejos de la escuela, Shigaraki arrinconó a Midoriya contra un árbol. - Se que tú también lo sabes.

-¿D-de que hablas? -Midoriya desviaba sus ojos al piso intentado no hacer contacto visual con Shigaraki.

\- No te hagas el tonto, ¿Lo tengo que volver a repetir?

Midoriya agachando la cabeza sonrojado dijo- No, tienes razón, lo se, lo se perfectamente pero - alzando la cabeza mirando fijamente a los ojos de Shigaraki dijo decidido- ¡Pero sin importar que! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos ni a All Might! ¡Así como a las demás personas! No comprendo bien tus intenciones pero ¡No por ser mi destinado dejaré que lastimes a las personas!

\- ¿Enserio? y ¿Serías capaz de lastimarme para evitar eso?

\- Y-yo...

\- ¿No puedes verdad? - Shigaraki poco a poco se iba acercando a la cara de Midoriya

-S-sí

\- ¿Sí qué?

\- S-sí puedo...

\- No pareces muy convencido, pero te diré algo. No puedes, esto del destinado lo único que hace es atraernos mutuamente sería malo si alguno de los dos es lastimado o muere ¿No?, por tu cabeza no puede pasar el simple pensamiento de hacerme algo y menos tu cuerpo... Lo mismo va para mi.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No puedo lastimarte, ni tan siquiera pasa por mi mente el simple hecho de hacerte un simple rasguño, pero no pienses mal, no tengo planeado quedarme contigo. Lo de ser destinados solo nos hace atraernos mutuamente, no enamorarnos y eso es lo último que haré. Solo eres una piedra en mi camino, yo eliminaré al símbolo de la paz y así acabar con esta farsa de héroes... ¡¿Por qué pareciese que quiere llorar?! espera, no debo alterarme ni tan siquiera me importa lo que le pase... ¡A quien engaño! ¡Siento que debo disculparme!... ¡Esa palabra ni tan siquiera existe en mi vocabulario! ¡Te maldigo maldito destino!

-... Lo supuse, después de todo tu eres un villano y yo estoy en proceso de convertirme en un héroe - dijo Midoriya con un tono triste- supongo que debes de estar igual de sorprendido que yo ¿Quien imaginaría tener a alguien como yo como su destinado en primer lugar? Además somos hombres... Pero, yo también seguiré mis ideales, no permitiré que lo de ser destinados cambie algo ¡Me volveré en un gran héroe!

\- Oh~ eso es lo que más estoy odiando de ti, ¿Qué ganas con ser un héroe? ¿Fama? ¿Dinero? Sea cual sea la razón, los héroes solo son basura, solo se preocupan por si mismos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

\- ¿Seguro? Si alguna vez necesitaste su ayuda ¿Vinieron a tu rescate?

-...

\- Lo tomaré como un no, ¿Vez? Esta sociedad debe cambiar.

\- Pero aun así...

\- Si que eres terco, solo te advierto, no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, tu y yo no somos nada. No creo en esos mitos que se dicen sobre los destinados, el más creíble es el de la muerte pero solo basta con que no mueras para que no suceda nada malo ¿No es así?. Así que mantente tranquilo, no te haré nada pero no me hago responsable de lo que hagan los otros villanos, estas en sus ojos, así que será mejor que te cuides mocoso. Hasta nunca.

Dicho esto Shigaraki deja de aprisionar a Midoriya y se da la media vuelta, pero antes de dar otro paso más es detenido por la voz de Midoriya.

\- ¡E-espera! S-si no nos vemos podríamos perder la cabeza... No es algo que me agrade, pero ahora que nos encontramos eso puede suceder.

-¿Realmente crees en eso? Patrañas, no creo en eso, solo se que es inevitable sentir atracción uno por el otro, así que no te vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida y en mis planes, oh pero... Intenta no morir ¿Si? eso sería malo para mi, no puedo morir sin antes conseguir mi objetivo. Buena suerte "héroe".

Después de ese pequeño encuentro Shigaraki volvió al bar siendo recibido con un cordial saludo por parte de Kurogiri quien tenía a la mano la cena de ese día al cual ignoró completamente dirigiéndose a su habitación dando un portazo.

\- Midoriya Izuku... espero realmente no volver a verte nunca más. 

.

.

.

.

_¡PEQUEÑO EXTRA!_

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo en el bar, Kurogiri solo veía las escaleras donde Shigaraki subió hace unos segundas atrás.

\- ...¿Qué haré con su cena? Cociné algo especialmente para él, pero no creo que baje durante todo el día... Bien, hoy comerán una gran cena los perros del callejón. 


	4. Si no nos vemos

Algunos días habían pasado de la última vez que Shigaraki y Midoriya se encontraron, pareciese que ya se habían olvidado de ese tema,pero no. Ambos pensaban en el uno y en el otro pero sin sentimientos de por medio, solamente era un sentimiento de vacío en el cual sólo sentían la necesidad de verse sin importar que.

Midoriya solo actuaba con normalidad asistiendo a clases y sonriendo al llegar a casa. El festival deportivo de la UA se acercaba cada vez más y simplemente por cada día que pasaba su corazón se oprimía cada vez más y su mente se dividía en dos, en entrenar para poder dominar el poder que le fue dado y así poder triunfar en el festival deportivo, la otra parte es en Shigaraki, no podía dejar de pensar en él y en lo que le había dicho pensando en que tenia razón en lo de ser destinados solo los condenaba en ser atraídos y no es que se enamoren tal como le había dicho su madre y como habían dicho sus profesores desde que asistía al preescolar. Si bien se ponía triste al pensar que todo lo dicho fue una simple mentira y el ser engañado de que sería una persona afortunada al encontrar a su destinado pero intentaba no pensar en eso, después de todo al parecer todo lo dicho era mentira, solo la parte de que no dejarías de pensar en tu destinado al momento de encontrarlo es verdad y al haber casos oficiales donde también han muerto destinados por no verse se puede tomar como cierto, pero al ser casos de hace años e incluso siglos no los toman tanto como verdaderos a pesar de estar escritos en un papel o incluso como pinturas. Es por ello que Midoriya intentaba ignorar ese hecho y solo concentrarse en poder controlar su poder, después de todo no pasará gran cosa ¿No?

Por otro lado en el caso de Shigaraki se la pasaba de mal humor, no podía dejar de pensar en el pecoso y eso le fastidiaba. Si antes se quejaba por todo ahora era más insoportable y el único que sufría las consecuencias era Kurogiri el cual solo podía pensar que la razón por la cual está así es por a ver fallado en derrotar a All Might . Sin embargo este no está del todo equivocado, solo que el caso de haber encontrado a su destinado provoca una furia extra, además por órdenes de su sensei debía vigilarlo, por ello ya logró reunir toda la información personal de él como su casa, el grupo al que va, los miembros de su familia e incluso su edad. Ahora debía esperar al festival deportivo de la UA y ver actuar a los futuros héroes y especialmente a él, a la persona que más deseaba no ver aunque su cuerpo dijese lo contrario, esto claro por órdenes de su sensei.

El festival deportivo había comenzado y Midoriya no pudo estar más nervioso y ansioso especialmente porque desde que se levantó tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo estaba mal con él, pero pensó que solo eran los nervios que lo estaban traicionando así que no le tomó tanta importancia. Al empezar con la carrera de obstáculos se encontraba bien, después con la carrera de caballería empezó a sentirse más cansado de lo normal sin embargo intentaba no pensar en ello, probablemente solo fue por la adrenalina del momento o al menos eso pensaba.

\- Joven Midoriya ¿Te encuentras bien? -Habló All Might al encontrarse a Midoriya a quien fue a desearle suerte en su primer pelea de uno a uno.

\- ¿Eh? Si lo estoy, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bueno, tienes la cara roja, ¿Has estado tomando agua?

\- Si no te preocupes All Might solo... Debe ser la calor.

\- Si es así entonces, buena suerte. Recuerda que todos te están mirando, ¡Demuéstrales que serás el siguiente héroe no.1!

\- Si, lo aré. Daré lo mejor de mí en esta batalla.

Midoriya se encaminó para ir a su primer batalla con Shinso. Él sabía que poco a poco se iba debilitando sin tan siquiera haber utilizado su poder durante todo el día, no comprendía porque, pero estaba seguro que debía seguir reservando energías si no, no lo lograría.

La batalla contra Shinso había terminado, solo uso una parte de su poder pero ahora se sentía peor, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar pero no dejaría que lo notaran, no al haber llegado tan lejos, sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de ganar contra Todoroki como su próximo oponente y especialmente en la situación en la que se encontraba, a ese paso comenzaría a jadear antes de su próxima batalla. Definitivamente no debía pasar eso, no quería decepcionar a All Might y a las demás personas que lo han estado apoyando.

Mientras esperaba su turno observaba todas las batallas mientas escribía en su cuaderno sobre las habilidades de los demás estudiantes. Por momentos también tomaba mucha agua, durante el día ya había tomado más de tres litros de agua, esto es debido a que comenzó a sentir su garganta seca y por más que tomaba agua ese sentimiento no se iba. Empezaba a preocuparse sobre su salud y que debía ir con Recovery Girl para checarlo pero sabía que si hacía eso definitivamente lo encerraría en la enfermería y no lo dejaría luchar, no podía permitir eso, definitivamente no lo permitiría.

La batalla contra Todoroki estaba por comenzar y él... sufría. Midoriya empezaba a desesperarse, su garganta estaba seca, sentía un calor insoportable por todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a sudar, tenía una horrible sensación de escalofríos y calor mezclados, se comenzaba a debilitar, no creía poder mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo... Debía de acabar con esa batalla rápido.

Esa era su intención, acabar rápido pero... Aun así... Ayudó a Todoroki a usar su lado izquierdo sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad contra ello, aún así se sentía feliz de haber ayudado un poco a Todoroki aunque esto haya provocado la derrota inmediata no cumpliendo las expectativas de All Might en mostrar al mundo su triunfo.

Sin embargo antes de que Todoroki lanzara su ataque con el fuego y Midoriya el suyo sucedió, sucedió lo que Midoriya temía... Colapsar. Comenzó con un ataque de tos y jadeos tirándose al piso mientras se hacía bolita con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sentía que moriría, empezó a sentir los dolores de las fracturas ocasionadas por su poder y todo lo anterior mezclándose. Realmente sentía que moría, no pudo evitar dejar salir quejidos de dolor y lágrimas mientras se abrazaba.

Inmediatamente Todoroki detuvo su ataque y fue corriendo a verlo junto con los profesores a cargo. Los espectadores solo comenzaron a cuchichear preguntándose qué es lo que le pasaba y sus compañeros de clase se comenzaron a preocupar por él, si incluyendo a Bakugo aunque no lo aparentase.

Al ser llevado con Recovery Girl esta solo pudo curar sus fracturas y hacerle una cirugía inmediata, pero al ver que eso no provocaba sus jadeos, sudores y aumento de temperatura no le quedó remedio de llamar a la ambulancia, ella no podía explicar que provocaba esos efectos pero más médicos especializados podrían, o al menos tenía la esperanza de que eso sucediera.

En el hospital le hicieron estudios de diversos tipos pero no lograban encontrar el porque, así que mientras seguían estudiando los resultados dejaron a Midoriya en un cuarto solo con suero. La madre de Midoriya aún no llegaba al hospital así que se encontraba totalmente solo en esa blanca habitación, con esos dolores que lo consumían poco a poco. Hasta que... Cuando por fin Midoriya abrió los ojos solo pudo observar una silueta negra parada a su lado la cual destacaba en esa blanca habitación, no sabía dónde estaba ni que era eso pero no pudo evitar en balancearse sobre esa silueta abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello sintiendo una calma instantánea. Esos dolores, sudores, calores, escalofríos y su falta de humedad en su garganta que sentía se habían desvanecido en un segundo. Se sentía en paz.

\- Si no fueses tú ya te hubiera desintegrado en el momento que me tocaste mocoso - habló esa silueta que fue aprisionada con un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿E-eh? S-shi... ¡¿Shigaraki?!

\- Cállate y no me grites en el oído. Si ya te tranquilizaste entonces deja de abrazarme.

\- Ah, l-lo siento... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a la UA?

\- No estamos en tu patética escuela de héroes tonto, después de que te desmayaste te llevaron al hospital, oh al menos después de que no pudieron resolver tu caso en tu escuela.

\- Ya veo... ¿Mh? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

\- Estuve viendo el festival por la televisión, así que todos vieron como caías y agonizabas. Supuse que fue porque no nos vimos por un tiempo, pero sí que eres débil... Yo estaba normal pero en cambio tú... Tsk que fastidio, así que es verdad que podemos sufrir si no nos vemos. Y que te hayas calmado con solo tocarme lo comprueba.

\- E-eso es... Puede que sea verdad... No lo había notado antes pero, ya llevaba tres días que me sentía cansado, fue hasta hoy que los verdaderos síntomas comenzaron a aparecer...

\- Odio tener que decir esto, pero debemos vernos por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas, párese que yo tengo más resistencia pero si tú caes yo también lo haré.

\- ¡¿Vernos?! E-eso no es un poco... Tu sabes... Somos enemigos... Si se llegan a enterar... No sé qué pueda suceder, ¿Si nos descubren cuenta como traición? No, definitivamente lo es, después de todo no estaría revelando que sé dónde está el enemigo más buscado, ¿Eso no me convierte en cómplice?... Yo realmente...

-Solo cállate, deja de susurrar cosas sin sentido. ¿Crees que yo estoy contento con esto? Claro que no, pero no nos queda de otra o es que ¿Quieres volver a sentir lo que te pasó hoy? - Dicho esto Midoriya tragó duro y le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda, definitivamente no quería volver a experimentar eso ¡Nunca más!

\- N-no...

\- Te dejé mi número en la mesa que tienes al lado, llámame cada vez que sientas la necesidad extrema de verme. Eso es todo no quiero toparme con nadie, tú madre ha de estar por llegar.

\- ¡Espera Shigaraki! ¿Porque haces esto?

-... Ya te lo dije no pienso quedarme contigo, solo que esta tontería del destinado no nos dejará vivir tranquilamente como antes. Esta vez fuiste afectado tu, el próximo puedo ser yo. Esto no cambia nada, yo seguiré mi camino y tú el tuyo solo que ahora... Tendremos un pequeño secreto para la sociedad, nadie debe saber que nos estamos viendo ya te imaginarás por qué ¿No es así?

\- Si... Lo sé.

Después de que Shigaraki se fue a los pocos segundos llegó Midoriya Inko corriendo llorando y se abalanzo sobre su querido hijo abrazándolo y este correspondió el abrazo de su madre.

\- ¡Izuku! ¡Izuku! ¡Izukuuuuuu!

\- Ya estoy bien mamá, lamento preocuparte. - dijo al momento que acariciaba la cabeza de su madre.

\- ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Cuando te vi caer yo, yo!

\- Esta bien mamá ¿Vez? Ya estoy mejor.

\- ¡Pero!

\- Lamento interrumpir - dijo un hombre portando una bata blanca quien apenas había entrado con una libreta en mano. - Joven ahora que se encuentra mejor ¿Me podría decir que le sucedió? Su situación no fue normal es la primera vez que vemos algo como eso, los estudios que le hicimos no nos revelaron nada.

\- Eso... Fue por la calor, hacía mucho sol y no soy de las personas que se ejercita mucho...

\- ¿Enserio? Pero pareces tener músculos.

\- E-eso... A-apenas empecé a ejercitarme pero aún no me acostumbro del todo.

\- Ya veo, si es así entonces solo puedo pensar que al ejercitarte mucho hoy y además el no poder controlar bien tu particularidad haya provocado eso. La próxima vez ten más cuidado, si te vuelves ha sentir mal no dudes en venir aún así reportaré esto a tu escuela. Ya puedes irte a tu casa.

\- Gracias doctor.

\- ¡Izuku! Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te preocupe ¿Bien?

\- ... Si mamá Pero esto es algo que no te puedo contar a ti, a All Might y a ninguna otra persona, lo siento. Con esto ya van dos secretos...

\- ¿Dijiste algo Izuku?

\- No, para nada.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad...

\- Ah... Por poco, por poco no lo logro... Yo también, por poco me vuelvo loco...

.

.

.

¡PEQUEÑO EXTRA!

Unas horas antes

Kurogiri estaba limpiando tranquilamente las copas de vino cuando de repente escucha pasos bajando a toda velocidad y cuyos pasos salieron del bar con todas las fuerzas que sus pies daban.

Kurogiri estaba estático, es la primera vez que ve a Shigaraki correr de esa manera sin ninguna razón que no fuese el de atacar a algún enemigo, y si mal no recordaba fue forzado en ver el festival deportivo de la UA para observar a los estudiantes y sus habilidades. Entonces no le quedaba de otra, debía ser él el que continuara con el trabajo que Shigaraki no terminó, como es usual.


	5. ¿Primer cita?

Un nuevo día había comenzado y Midoriya seguía nervioso, no dejaba de pensar si estaba bien verse con Shigaraki y no decirle nada sobre eso por lo menos a All Might, estaba seguro que él sabría que hacer en su situación, pero también tenía miedo, miedo de que All Might no se lo tomase tan bien y decidiese tomar medidas drásticas contra ellos dos y sí con ellos dos. Lo que a uno le pase inevitablemente le pasará al otro, además de que consideraba ser un cómplice al no decir que ha mantenido contacto con él, si bien solo se han visto tres veces de las cuales la primera fue cuando atacaron, la segunda una casualidad y la tercera fue intencional pero no fue algo planeado por él si no por Shigaraki. También estaba el hecho de que tenía su número y podía llamarlo cuando se le diese la gana... aunque realmente no tenía planeado hacer eso, más por que Shigaraki dejó en claro que solo cuando empezase a sentir aquellos horribles males que le atacan por no verlo.

Una vez que dio el primer paso para entrar a su aula mientras seguía pensando en aquello fue sorprendido por algunos de sus compañeros y amigos que repentinamente se pusieron enfrente de él casi cayendo al suelo por el susto.

-¡Deku!/¡Midoriya! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! - Dijeron al unísono Uraraka, Iida, Asui, Mineta y Kirishima.

\- ¡Ah! Chicos, si estoy bien - respondió Midoriya con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Enserio? Ese día parecía que realmente sufrías ¡Estaba tan preocupada! -dijo Uraraka con mirada preocupada.

\- ¡M-Midoriya! ¡Creí que morías! -gritó Mineta mientras mostraba cara de horror al recordar lo sucedido.

\- Definitivamente no te encontrabas bien, claramente sufrías, eso pudimos ver todos inclusive los que solo lo veían en la televisión ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Ya estas mejor? – preguntó Iida mientras movía las manos de arriba a bajo.

\- ¡Pero estuviste genial! – dijo Ashido con emoción mientras movía sus manos de arriba abajo.

\- Midoriya chan ¿Seguro que estás mejor? – preguntó Asui.

\- ¡Hombre! Sí que te sobre esforzaste ese día pero eso fue tan... ¡Varonil! –gritó Kirishima mientras salía una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos y apretaba un puño.

\- S-si estoy bien, solo fue... Un pequeño ataque probablemente de usar tanto poder... – mintió Midoriya pues bien, no podía decir la verdad, aunque no fue del todo mentira ya que realmente también empezó a sentir los dolores de sus huesos rotos.

\- Bueno, si ya estás bien supongo que ya no importa – dijo Uraraka no del todo convencida. - ¡Pero si te vuelves a sentir mal no dudes en decirnos!

\- Uraraka tiene razón, por cualquier cosa no dudes en decirnos, puedes confiar en nosotros – dijo Iida dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

\- Chicos...

\- Midoriya – interrumpió Todoroki quien después de verlo llegar se animó a levantarse de su asiento. – Lo siento.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Midoriya no podía procesar la información recién llegada. Mientras tanto todos los demás presentes se encontraban en estado de shock, ese chico, el príncipe de la clase o más bien de la escuela, aquel que no expresaba emoción alguna, el que declaró desde un inicio no hacer amigos con nadie, aquel que le declaró la guerra a Midoriya en el festival deportivo y especialmente aquel que no pareciese de las personas que se disculpan, ésa persona se había disculpado... Lo que nadie entendía ya que no había hecho nada malo.

\- ¿Todoroki? Po-por qué... ¡¿Por qué te disculpas?! – exclamó Midoriya sorprendido.

\- Por mi culpa terminaste así...

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es tu culpa! V-verás... Es algo que sucedió por mi culpa al excederme así que no te culpes.

\- Pero, tus manos están totalmente vendadas – dijo apuntando a las manos de Midoriya.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡¿Cómo que eh?! ¡Es verdad! ¡No me había fijado! –dijo Uraraka histérica mientras movía de un lado a otro a Aoyama el cuál por curiosidad se acercó a ver terminando al lado de Uraraka.

\- Mmm fue más grave de lo que creí, aunque siendo tú supongo que ¿Es algo normal? – comentó Iida.

\- ¡Son señales de una gran lucha! ¡Se ven geniales en ti Midoriya! – dijo Kirishima mientras mostraba el pulgar arriba en seña de aprobación.

\- ¡Apoyo a Kirishima! –dijo Ashido igual de emocionada que Kirishima.

\- No creo que sea cosa de alago Kirishima chan, Ashido chan – comentó Asui.

\- ¡R-realmente ibas a morir! – gritó Mineta quien veía las manos recordando lo sucedido... Nuevamente.

\- No me había dado cuenta... - dijo Midoriya en un susurro pero fue audible por los demás a su alrededor. – Ahora comprendo la reacción de mi madre hace unos momentos atrás preguntándome si no me dolían.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no te diste cuenta?! ¡Es más que notorio! ¡¿Quién te puso las vendas?! -gritó Uraraka moviendo aún más fuerte a Aoyama quien ya estaba mareándose.

\- Bu-bueno... Estaba distraído pensando en algo así que no prestaba mucha atención a mi alrededor... O a mi cuerpo. Pero como dije, no es tu culpa Todoroki.

\- Déjame compensarte por tus heridas - dijo Todoroki ignorando lo que había dicho Midoriya.

\- Em ¿Todoroki? ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Nos vemos en la salida.

\- ¿Eh? E-espera Todoroki...

\- Oigan, si van a coquetear váyanse a otro lado, están tapando la entrada - dijo una oruga alias el profesor Aizawa quien estaba acostado en la entrada del salón. Todos los que estaban parados ahí se sobresaltaron, en primera porque estaban sorprendidos por cómo actuaba Todoroki preocupándose de que algún virus peligroso se hubiese manifestado contagiándolo e incluso Uraraka había dejado de mover a Aoyama por la impresión quien este a su vez se desplomó al suelo intentando reincorporarse y en segunda porque todos seguían en la entrada evitando el paso de Midoriya que aún seguía afuera el cual este aún no salía de su asombro, por otra parte Todoroki al haber dicho lo que tenía que decir se dispuso a ir a su lugar como si nada ignorando las miradas curiosas y de sorpresa de sus demás compañeros que estaban sentados lejos del disturbio en la entrada y de un aura sobresaliente de una clara furia.

\- Ya vayan a sentarse o ¿Tienen planeado seguir aquí por el resto del día? - Aizawa al ver que seguían sin moverse decidió de la manera más amable pedir que se sentarán. - ¡A sus asientos! - Dicho esto todos reaccionaron e inmediatamente se fueron a sentar. - Bien, es momento de que escojan un nombre de héroe y por el festival deportivo algunos de ustedes tuvieron suerte haber obtenido la atención de los héroes profesionales, sin embargo. Los nombres se los dejo a Midnight.

\- ¡Escojan un lindo nombre y muéstrenmelo! - gritó Midnight aparentemente emocionada quien acababa de llegar.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Kacchan y Todoroki son los que más solicitudes tienen? Y en mi caso ninguno... - suspiro con pesadez Midoriya mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- Pero se invirtieron los lugares, Bakugo debería ser el que más debería tener y después Todoroki - dijo Mineta quien se sentaba atrás de él.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Kacchan sacó el primer lugar?!

\- Si ¿No sabías?

\- No tenía ni idea...

\- Bueno, te estabas muriendo y por ello ya no presenciaste la batalla de esos dos y el como Bakugo fue amarrado como bestia pero pensé que te enterarías.

\- Si, pasaron muchas cosas, había olvidado el festival... ¿Kacchan fue amarrado? Me hubiese gustado ver su batalla - dijo suspirando lo último con un tono triste, quería ver las habilidades de esos dos que clasificaba como asombrosas.

\- Puedes bajarlo de internet, siempre hay vídeos del festival.

\- Si, tienes razón, eso aré.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! - Midnight apuntó al lugar de Midoriya y Mineta - ¡Casi se acaba su tiempo! ¡Piensen en un nombre ya!

-¡Si! - respondieron.

Todos al pasar con su nombre de héroe y que este fuese aprobado por Midnight las clases normales transcurrieron para los jóvenes héroes, aunque aún se sentía algo de tensión por parte de Bakugo quien no dejaba de mandar miradas de odio a Todoroki desde la mañana y miradas de reojo a Midoriya el cual se tensaba cada que lo veía, caso contrario de Todoroki quien ignoraba las miradas dirigidas a él. Los demás pensaban que seguía teniendo rencor hacia Todoroki por no haber luchando con él con su parte de fuego... Lo cual no era del todo erróneo y con Midoriya bueno... Saben que esos dos tienen alguna historia juntos así que dejaron de tomarle importancia. Una vez terminadas las clases antes de que Midoriya saliera del salón se topó con All Might quien estaba temblando.

-Recibiste una solicitud - soltó sin más.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! - contestó emocionado Midoriya.

\- Si, fue mi maestro cuando iba en la UA pero... Si te escogió significa que... ¿No soy un buen instructor? - comenzó a decir All Might temblando aún más.

\- ¡¿Es tan terrorífico?! - pensó Midoriya quien veía temblar a All Might.

\- Si... Su nombre es Gran Torino y conoce sobre el One For All pero si te escogió... ¿Tan malo soy como instructor?

\- All Might

\- Midoriya - se escuchó una voz atrás de él asustando a los dos presentes- Te dije que te recompensaría.

\- ¿T-Todoroki? ¡Oh! Es cierto, pero ya te dije que no es necesario así que no te preocupes. - contestó Midoriya quien reía nerviosamente moviendo las manos.

\- Conozco un buen lugar donde comer - ignorando completamente lo que Midoriya había dicho para avanzar hacia la salida. A su vez Midoriya solo suspiró derrotado susurrando un _tendré que avisarle a mamá que no me espere para la cena _siguiendo a Todorki mientras escribía en su celular. - Buenas tardes All Might.

_\- _B-Buenas tardes joven Todoroki_ \- _contestó All Might quien veía con cierta duda y asombrado la repentina cercanía de su querido pupilo y Todoroki.

Una vezque salieron rumbo a la ciudad Midoriya no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, era la primera vez que lo invitaban a salir pero esa no era la causa de su nerviosismo, si no que con quién iba a salir no era nada más y nada menos que Todoroki incluso pensaba que si fuese Katsuki con quien salía estaría menos nervioso. Todoroki por su parte solo seguía caminando con la esperanza de que Midoriya le siguiese el paso.

_\- _Amm Todoroki ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Midoriya quien ya llevaba rato en silencio no soportando más el silencio de los dos.

_\- _Comer - respondió a secas Todoroki.

_\- _Y-ya veo... ¿Qué comeremos?

_\- _Soba.

_\- _Ya veo...

_\- _¿No te gusta?

_\- _¡N-no! Si me gusta.

_\- _Bien, entremos entonces. -dijo Todoroki quién comenzaba a entrar al puesto en frente de él.

_\- _¿Eh? - respondió Midoriya quien no se había percatado del lugar al que habían llegado, pero al ver que Todoroki ya estaba adentro apresuró su paso encontrándolo sentado en la barra del local sentándose a su lado.

_\- _¿Qué quieres ordenar?

_\- _Ah, lo que tú pidas está bien.

_-_ Entonces... Dos sobas fríos por favor.

_\- _¡A la orden! - respondió el cocinero para disponerse a hacer los platillos.

Ah... Yo los prefiero en caldo... pensó Midoriya quien ahora se arrepentía de pedir lo mismo. - gracias por invitarme Todoroki.

_\- _No me lo agradezcas, te dije que es una compensación.

_\- _Aún dices eso... Todoroki te dije que es mi culpa, no tienes porque sentirte culpable.

_\- _Realmente sentía que morías, parecía que sufrías mucho. Al estar más cercas de ti podía notar que no estabas del todo bien, pero aun así... Seguí luchando, sabía que debía decir sobre tu situación a Midnight pero no lo hice, quise superarte por a ver obtenido la atención del héroe no.1 All Might, fui egoísta actúe justo como la persona que más odio, mi padre.

\- Todoroki...

\- Pero, aun así incluso me ayudaste, gracias a ti pude ir a ver a mi madre después de tantos años. Así que gracias Midoriya y lo siento. - después de decir esto le dedico una sonrisa sincera a Midoriya quien lo veía asombrado e inevitablemente fue abrazado por este dejándolo sorprendido por el repentino abrazo.

_\- _Todoroki... No sabía que te sentías así, ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya estoy bien! Así que deja de culparte - dijo Midoriya quien aún abrazaba a Todoroki mientras le salía una que otra lágrima.

_\- _Midoriya... Por favor para... Estamos llamando mucho la atención - dijo Todoroki quien ya estaba rojo de la vergüenza al ser abrazado y tener varias miradas posándose en los dos. Después de decir esto Midoriya abrió los ojos sorprendido soltándolo de inmediato también avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

\- L-lo siento...

\- ¡Aquí están sus ordenes muchachos! - dijo el cocinero para darles sus platos.

\- ¡Gracias!/ gracias - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Dejando aquello de lado, ¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó Todoroki.

\- ¿Mh? ¿Te refieres a mis heridas? Ya estoy mejor.

\- No, me refería a lo otro, sé que estabas agonizando por otra cosa y por ello te llevaron al hospital.

\- Ah eso... ¡Si! ¡Ya estoy mejor! No sé que me pasó pero no creo que vuelva a pasar.

\- Ya veo - después de que le respondieran sus dudas se dispuso a comer tranquilamente.

Me pregunto... ¿Se preocupo por mí y por eso me arrastró aquí? con esa duda en mente Midoriya también comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Después de eso comieron tranquilamente en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo como antes esta vez era uno más tranquilo. Al terminar cada quien se dispuso a tomar su propio camino.

\- Así que, ¿después de que casi te deja muerto sales con él? - se escuchó una voz detrás de Midoriya quien inmediatamente reconoció.

\- Shigaraki...

\- Hola, héroe.

.

.

.

.

EXTRA

Midoriya Inko se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena de esa noche pensando algo bueno para hacer que su hijo se recuperase pronto, cuando recordó que le había llegado un mensaje que aún no revisaba el cual al ver el nombre de su hijo lo abrió inmediatamente.

_No podré cenar esta noche, voy a salir y regresaré lleno, así que no te preocupes en hacerme la cena. Lamento no poder avisarte de antemano._

Estar sorprendida era poco, su hijo nunca salía, sería que... ¿Era una cita? ¿Acaso su querido hijo encontró el amor y ella no sabía? Por supuesto que le daría su apoyo, estaba algo molesta de que no le avisase con antelación pero lo apoyaba así que escribió lo siguiente.

_Entiendo, diviértete en tu cita. Ve con cuidado ¿ok?_

Sin saber que ese pequeño y simple mensaje hace que casi su hijo se ahogase con su propia comida al atragantarse.


	6. ¿Aliado?

Midoriya no podía comprender a lo que Shigaraki se refería y especialmente estaba sorprendido por verlo ahí.

-Shigaraki... ¿Porqué dices eso?

\- Ese chico es con quien luchaste antes de desmayarte ¿No es así? Era mas que notorio el que no te encontrabas bien y aun así luchó contra ti. Aun no se como es que los _héroes_ no se dieron cuenta de eso antes. - terminó de decir Shigaraki con un pequeño bufido.

Midoriya no pudo responder en defensa de su compañero, lo que Shigaraki había dicho era verdad, incluso el mismo Todoroki le confesó eso, pero ya se había disculpado con él y eso le bastaba.

\- Bu-bueno Todoroki ya se disculpó y los profesores no notaron mi condición por esconderla...

\- Diría yo que estaban mas centrados en la tonta batalla de quien es el mejor en vez de la salud de sus estudiantes lo cual es conmovedor... Y dices que se disculpó, pero eso no quita el hecho de que prefirió ganar sobre tu estado de salud pero bueno... ¿Qué puedo esperar de alguien con una cabeza hueca como tu?

\- Hueca... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vendrás con migo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No te voy a secuestrar, solo quiero que me acompañes un momento.

\- Oh... Pero ya es tarde tengo que volver a casa.

\- No pregunté tu opinión.

Después de decir esto Shigaraki rodio su brazo alrededor del cuello de Midoriya, este solamente se dejo ser aunque lo ponía nervioso sabía que Shigaraki no le haría daño aunque quisiera pero no se quería arriesgar de por lo menos sufrir alguna herida, así que a regañadientes lo siguió.

De la ciudad pasaron a un tranquilo vecindario cercano a la casa de Midoriya. Alejándose un poco de las casas entraron a un pequeño parque el cual era alumbrado por las estrellas y los pocos faroles existentes en ese lugar. La tranquilidad reinaba ese lugar, era una muy tranquilizadora imagen... Bueno, sería tranquilizadora si no fuese porque una persona con prendas sospechosas tenía "aprisionado" en sus brazos a un nervioso adolescente en la entrada del parque.

\- Es aquí - habló Shigaraki después de el largo silencio incómodo que se había formado entre los dos.

-¿Aquí? - preguntó Midoriya con toque nervioso mientras analizaba la situación.

\- Este será nuestro lugar.

\- ¿Nuestro lugar? - volvió a preguntar Midoriya, si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba más, ese hombre lo hacia poner nervioso por tres obvias razones:

Primera: es un villano.

Segunda: es alguien mayor en fuerza y estatura.

Y la tercera... Es su destinado.

\- Aquí nos veremos cada vez que nos reunamos.

\- Oh así que es por eso... ¿Mn? ¿Shigaraki?

Se había ido, Midoriya solamente había sentido mayor libertad sobre su cuello y hombros para voltear y ya no verlo. Ahora estaba nuevamente confundido y nervioso, solo que ahora sus nervios eran por otra cosa... Estaba solo, en la noche y probablemente con uno que otro villano merodeando por ahí.

\- D-debo volver a casa...

Durante el trayecto Midoriya dejó de sentirse nervioso e intranquilo, sentía como si nada le fuese a suceder, se sentía protegido sin saber porque. Hasta que llegó a casa dejo de sentir aquello para ser recibido por su madre con un claro enojo y una que otra lágrima asomándose.

\- ¡Izuku! ¡¿Donde estabas?!¡Ya es muy tarde!

\- Lo siento mamá, me distraje de camino a casa.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Dejaste a tu cita en su casa? Eres demasiado amable - dijo mas tranquila.

\- ¡¿C-cita?! No mamá me malentendiste yo no tuve ninguna...

\- ¡Bien entremos! Ya esta lista la bañera - dicho esto se fue directo a la sala a terminar de ver su programa mas tranquila.

Midoriya solo suspiró entrando con pasos pesados subiendo a su habitación - ¿Porqué nadie me escucha? - Se preguntó con la mirada gacha.

En una esquina de la calle que daba a la casa de Midoriya se podía apreciar una figura de un hombre con una capucha negra incapaz de distinguir la cara gracias a esta.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa ese niño? ¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó una sobra apareciendo repentinamente al lado del otro hombre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó con fastidio y un claro enojo a su acompañante.

\- No ignores mi pregunta ¿Qué planeas?.

\- Eso no te interesa, piérdete en tus propios asuntos.

\- Sabes que tus asuntos y decisiones afectan a todos nosotros.

-... Tsk

\- No te jugaré yo solo quiero que te conviertas en un buen líder Shigaraki Tomura.

Shigaraki solamente empezó a rascarse el cuello rápidamente. Lo habían descubierto, Kurogiri lo había descubierto. Ahora tenía que decirle la verdad o mentir, debía decidir ahora mismo.

-... Supongo que he sido atrapado, no queda de otra. - Shigaraki dejó de rascar su cuello para posteriormente mirar fijamente a Kurogiri quien estaba impaciente por saber lo que su líder tiene en mente. - Vayamos al bar, no quiero estar aquí otro minuto mas.

Posteriormente Kurogiri captó la orden llevándolos al bar inmediatamente.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? - preguntó a secas Shigaraki.

\- Me pareció que te comportabas distinto a lo usual. Normalmente no me importaría lo que hagas con tal que seas un buen líder. Sin embargo no pude evitar el comportamiento inusual que has mostrado.

\- ¿Y eso es? No me he comportado distinto Kurogiri.

\- Al contrario, si me permite decir. Desde que fuimos a la UA te has comportado diferente, al principio pensaba que era frustración por no haber matado al símbolo de la paz, pero ese no parece haber sido el caso. Por un tiempo estabas ansioso, intranquilo y frustrado. En otro parecía que tu desesperación había aumentado al grado de dañarse aun mas tu cuello, el día que parecías estar en un nivel máximo de desesperación... En ese día debías estar observando el festival deportivo pero al final saliste de tu cuarto para salir corriendo rápido a algún lugar desesperadamente, después regresaste mas tranquilo y calmado. Además sales mas seguido, eso es demasiado inusual.

Shigaraki solamente escuchaba atónito cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kurogiri, en ese instante maldecía lo observador y calculador que podría llegar a ser. Si bien no decía mucho y no se metía en los asuntos de los demás pero cuando se trataba de él y su posición de líder era demasiado molesto.

\- Así que decidiste seguirme -dijo Shigaraki con fastidio.

\- Efectivamente - respondió Kurogiri sin problemas - pero solo te empecé a seguir cuando hablaste con ese chico, fue una casualidad el verte ahí.

\- Ah... Y yo que intentaba avanzar por el castillo sin ser descubierto.

\- Shigaraki Tomura, ¿Ese chico te interesa? ¿Es por eso que querías llevártelo con nosotros ese día? Respeto tus gustos pero ¿No es muy joven? No es como que estés viejo pero...

\- Ah solo cállate Kurogiri, eres molesto, yo nunca saldría con alguien y menos con un mocoso.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Tiene potencial para ser villano?

\- Ese mocoso está cegado por los héroes, es un inútil con su sentido heroico. Compañeros suyos son mas fáciles de cambiar - dijo pensando en cierto Rubio y en cierto mitad mitad con fastidio.

\- Entonces... ¿Cómo carnada?

\- Simplemente en este juego se atravesó un intruso que cargaba una maldición afectando también al protagonista del juego. Ahora ambos deben de cargar la maldición hasta que sea un game over.

\- Él es... ¿Tu destinado?

\- ¡Correcto!~ ahora no me fastidies.

\- Tu destinado... Shigaraki Tomura encontró a su destinado... Oh bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Has pensado que vas a hacer con él.

\- No, tenía planeado dejarlo ser y seguir con mi vida normal, pero si no nos vemos por un tiempo habrá consecuencias.

\- Ya veo, por eso lo llevaste a ese parque. Pero ¿No sería arriesgado?

\- Nadie conoce mi cara.

\- Pero te vistes de manera sospechosa... Deberías traerlo al bar para mayor seguridad.

\- ¿Hah? ¿Donde villanos de cuarta se reúnen?

\- Casi no viene gente, sin embargo me refiero en horas y días de cierre.

\- Mmm no estaría mal, además odio salir fuera. En cualquier caso... Kurogiri, tu solo quieres tenerlo vigilado.

\- No te puedo negar eso, sigue siendo un aspirante a héroe, sería bueno hacerlo cambiar de parecer y unirse a nuestra liga pero por ahora es un peligro para nosotros, así que yo me encargaré de transportarlo cada vez que sea necesario.

\- Me parece bien, solo una cosa, no digas ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, ni tan siquiera al sensei.

\- Por supuesto no lo haré, no hasta que sepamos que hacer con el chico, especialmente sobre el hecho de que le agarró interés.

\- Lo se, el sensei tiene interés en él, solo que aun no me dice porque.

\- Debe ser por su poder, es parecido al del símbolo de la paz.

\- Con solo mencionarlo me da náuseas... Me voy - terminó de decir Shigaraki dispuesto a ir directo a su habitación.

\- A partir de ahora deberías de empezar en verlo más seguido, nos puede beneficiar - dijo Kurogiri para recibir una mirada molesta por parte de su acompañante y posteriormente seguir su camino. - Esto será interesante.

.

.

¡PEQUEÑO EXTRA!

Midoriya había terminado de bañarse cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

\- Siento que algo malo me va a suceder...


	7. Algo imprevisto

\- ¡Deku! ¡Vamos, dime que te dijo Todoroki! - insistió por octava vez Uraraka mientras hacía pucheros.

\- ¡Uraraka! ¡Está mal ser tan persistente! - dijo Iida por séptima vez intentando darle espacio a su amigo peli Verde quien no podía evitar sonreír nerviosamente.

\- ¡Pero! ¡Pero! Es taaan raro que Todoroki haya echo eso.

\- Tranquilos chicos, Uraraka, Todoroki no me dijo nada especial solamente se preocupó por mi estado, ya vez... Mi ataque.

\- Ya veo... Que raro, no pensé que fuese esa clase de persona ¡No es tan malo e indiferente como parece!

\- A todo esto, aún no he felicitado a Kacchan por haber sacado el primer lugar - se dijo Midoriya mientas buscaba al nombrado con la mirada.

\- Sobre eso... No te recomiendo - Iida y Uraraka no pudieron terminar de decir la frase cuando un grito se hizo presente.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra maldito nerd! - gritó desde lejos Bakugo con un tono furioso.

\- ¿Eh? Que buen oído...

\- Eso intentábamos decirte - dijo Iida.

\- Bakugo no está feliz con su primer lugar, tuvieron que atarlo para poder darle la medalla de oro - le siguió Uraraka.

\- ¿No está contento por su posición? - preguntó sorprendido Midoriya, se preguntaba que pudo haber pasado entre Todoroki y Bakugo como para que no esté feliz por ello. Definitivamente iba a ver el vídeo que su madre grabó del festival.

\- El que sigue - dijo Aizawa quien en ese instante estaba observando los saltos que podían dar sus estudiantes.

\- ¡Si señor! - contestó Iida para ir directo a sus obstáculos de diferentes tamaños.

\- Uraraka, ¿Le pasó algo a Iida? - preguntó Midoriya una vez que Iida se había ido.

\- ¿Po-por qué lo preguntas? - respondió algo nerviosa.

\- Lo noto distinto... Podría decir que decaído y furioso.

\- Eres increíble Deku, yo no noto eso, aunque si se que hay algo distinto. Un poco después de que te fuiste recibió una llamada, su hermano fue atacado por un villano, sin embargo no se los detalles y... No me he atrevido a preguntarle.

\- Ya veo debe estar impactado... ¿Le preguntamos si todo está bien?

\- ¡Si! ¡Hagámoslo!

\- Midoriya tu turno - se escuchó decir por parte de Aizawa.

Midoriya solo pudo suspirar, sabía que no podrá saltar el obstáculo de tres metros y medio que estaba delante de él.

\- ¡Ánimo! - Con puño en alto animó Uraraka detrás de él.

La tarde había terminado y los alumnos de la clase A cansados después de todo el infierno que Aizawa les hizo pasar ya estaban dispuestos a irse, algunos ya se encontraban en frente de la puerta y otros ya se habían ido cual rayo.

\- ¡Deku! Vayamos juntos a casa - habló Uraraka parándose al lado de este.

\- Claro e Iida también - respondió Midoriya volteando a ver al nombrado quien ya no se encontraba en el salón.

\- Se volvió a ir - dijo Uraraka con tristeza.

\- Si... - respondió de igual forma Midoriya. Al terminar la clase de Aizawa, Uraraka y él le habían preguntado a su amigo Iida si todo estaba bien con su hermano, Iida solo les dijo que estaba bien y no debían preocuparse dejándoles con un mal sabor de boca a los otros dos, especialmente a Midoriya quien sabía que algo estaba mal.

\- ¡Joven Midoriya! - All Might apareció repentinamente enfrente de él. - ¿Me podrías acompañar un momento?

-¡Te espero en la entrada Deku! - Se apresuró a decir Uraraka mientras se alejaba a paso lento.

\- Dime All Might ¿Necesitas algo de mi?

\- Umm bueno, como decirlo... Lo siento...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porqué te disculpas All Might?

\- B-bueno, te puse mucha presión en el festival deportivo, no era mi intención que acabarás así. Antes quería disculparme pero prefería hacerlo en cara en vez de por un mensaje y cuando fui a verte la otra vez el joven Todoroki te llevó a algún lado. El día que te llevaron al hospital sufrías demasiado incluso no parabas de murmurar un nombre en tus delirios.

\- Murmurar... ¿Un nombre?... A-All Might d-de casualidad... ¿Sabes que nombre dije? - preguntó Midoriya nervioso rezando para que no lo haya escuchado con claridad y que no sea el nombre que piensa, como deseaba que el nombre nombrado fuese el de su madre o ya de perdida el de su no difunto padre... Que lo creía imposible, aveces olvidaba su existencia por no decir siempre.

\- Mmm no lograba escucharlo bien, ¿Shinga? ¿Shunga? ¿Shia? ¿Shiki? No lo se, ¿Es el nombre de tu padre?

\- N-no, e-eso no importa, sigue por favor.

\- Bueno, quería quedarme contigo por lo menos hasta que tu madre llegase, sin embargo... Tenía que regresar... No sabes cuanto lo lamento, debí permaneces contigo, soy tu profesor pero antes que eso, soy tu tutor, es mi culpa poner tanta presión en ti, lo siento joven Midoriya... -terminó de decir All Might con un rostro triste y de arrepentimiento.

\- No digas eso All Might, es cierto que quería ganar y no defraudarte, pero fue por mi propia decisión y... La otra parte fue por algo distinto a mi quirk.

\- Oh es cierto, dijeron que fue por sobre esforzarte pero dudo mucho que sea por eso, después de todo yo te he entrenado, se que no te pondrías de esa forma por eso..

Al terminar de escuchar esto Midoriya no pudo evitar sudar frío.

\- C-cierto que raro ¿No crees?

\- Joven Midoriya.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Uraraka me está esperando! ¡Adiós All Might! ¡Y recuerda que no es tu culpa!

Midoriya se iba alejando cada vez más al terminar cada frase hasta desaparecer de la vista de All Might quien no pudo decir nada para evitar su huida.

\- Que raro.

Midoriya salía corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada donde su amiga lo estaba esperando.

\- Lo siento, ya nos podemos ir.

\- ¡Si! No te preocupes por eso.

En un determinado punto cada quien se fue por su lado. Una vez que Midoriya llegó a casa, cenó, se baño y por último se despido de su madre para después ir a su cuarto dispuesto a ir directamente a su cama y tener una buena siesta... O al menos eso intentaba, estaba cansado por todos los ejercicios que el profesor Aizawa les había puesto durante todo el día que tuvieron con él. Pero no podía dormir, aun le preocupaba su amigo Iida, ya había pasado más de una hora pensando sobre que pudo haberle pasado a Ingenium hasta que recordó algo... existía el Internet. Estaba dispuesto a navegar por el Internet cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo, en el momento que volteó a su lado derecho fue solo un segundo cuando de lo oscuro pasó a... Algo no tan oscuro.

Esa no era su casa, ni cualquier otro lugar que conociera ¿Estaba soñando? Esos eran los pensamientos de Midoriya que yacía en el duro piso acostado y con un dolor en su espalda, consecuencia de haberse caído de la cama involuntariamente, léase como que fue jalado.

\- Buenas noches chico - dijo un ¿Hombre? vestido con un elegante traje quien estaba detrás de la barra limpiando un vaso de vidrio tranquilamente. - ¿Deseas algo para tomar? Lastimosamente no tengo leche, pero si agua y jugo.

¿Quien era esa persona? No conocía a nadie así pero sentía que si lo conocía en alguna parte. Esos eran otros pensamientos rondando por su cabeza.

\- Solo párate de ese lugar, pareces idiota - dijo otra voz quien Midoriya reconoció en un instante y como si supiera donde estaba volteó y miró molesto al lugar donde provenía esa voz. - Oh Kurogiri, al parecer la princesa está enojada. Te dije que no lo trajeras - volvió a hablar Shigaraki quien estaba sentado en una silla de la barra tomando un vaso de licor.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Porqué me trajeron? - preguntó Midoriya con un aire de desconfianza dudando si acercarse a ese par o solamente permanecer parado en su lugar, también está la posibilidad de dar la media vuelta e irse de ahí... optaba por la tercer opción. Midoriya ya estaba dispuesto de dar la media vuelta cuando...

\- Ni tan siquiera lo intentes - advirtió Shigaraki.

\- Estamos muy lejos de tu casa chico, si sales solamente serás presa fácil para los villanos - habló la niebla quien responde al nombre de Kurogiri.

Midoriya pensó unos segundos, efectivamente no sabia donde estaba, ya pasaban de las 10 casi las 11 de la noche y a juzgar por el lugar debía ser un bar, aún no controlaba del todo su poder por lo cual no podría defenderse de algún villano y si estaba muy lejos de casa no podía tomar algún transporte público a esa hora no había ninguno ademas no traía dinero.

Dejando eso de lado, si pensaba bien esa persona que parecía ser el bartender del lugar era el villano que los dispersó a todos cuando estaban en la USJ. También había algo que le molestaba un poco sin saber porque pero... Shigaraki parecía muy molesto rascándose el cuello constantemente sin tan siquiera verle, parecía que ese vaso de licor era la cosa mas hermosa del mundo al no despejar sus ojos de él.

\- Ya no lo soporto - habló molesto Shigaraki mientras se paraba de su lugar acercándose a Midoriya quien empezaba a temblar con el aura intimidante que Shigaraki soltaba al rededor.

En un movimiento rápido la mano de Shigaraki tocó la camisa de Midoriya desintegrandola en un instante, dejando perplejo a este.

\- Ya no soportaba ver esa horrible camisa tuya - dijo Sihigaraki con fastidio para volver a su lugar.

\- Esa era... Edición limitada - habló con ojos llorosos Midoriya mientras aun seguía en shock. La camisa que portaba hasta hace un instante era parte de su preciada colección de All Might.

\- No me importa, solo era basura - habló Shigaraki quien ignoraba las miradas molestas y una que otra lagrima de Midoriya siguiendo con lo suyo.

\- Lo siento chico pero a Shigaraki Tomura no le gusta ver nada referente a los héroes, especialmente de All Might - dijo Kurogiri quien hace 10 segundos había desaparecido para volver con una camisa negra. - Usa esta camisa por favor.

\- Hey, esa es mía - habló Shigaraki mirando molesto a su aliado.

\- Las mías son muy grandes para él y no quiero que un niño ande semi desnudo en este lugar, hazte responsable de tu decisión - respondió Kurogiri recibiendo un bufido molesto por parte de su compañero - No te preocupes está limpia, no te vamos a hacer nada ... Por ahora... Así que acercarte.

Midoriya aún dudoso se acercó y tomó la prenda poniéndosela al instante, esta le quedaba grande así que le quedaba holgada, pero era algo o nada. Al menos agradecía no haberse puesto ese día la pijama completa con los pantalones estampados con la cara de All Might.

\- ¿Porqué estoy aquí? - volvió a preguntar más calmado. - Shigaraki Creí que no querías que nadie supiese.

\- Y sigo pensando eso - respondió con fastidio recordando lo sucedido.

\- Yo me enteré por mi cuenta chico - habló Kurogiri mientras le daba un vaso de jugo a Midoriya y otro vaso de licor a Shigaraki. - Verás yo te traje para hablar.

\- ¿Hablar? - preguntó Midoriya.

\- Si, como ya se sobre la situación de ambos yo seré quien te vaya a buscar justo como hace unos minutos atrás, oh pero no te preocupes el como regresar, yo me encargaré de eso. Bueno dejando eso de lado me gustaría que pasasen más tiempos juntos, por lo menos estar en el mismo lugar por algunas horas, solo verse por cinco minutos no ayudará. También me preguntaba ¿Le has contado sobre esto a alguien?

\- No, a nadie, ni tan siquiera a mi madre - respondió Midoriya mientras le daba el primer sorbo a su jugo.

\- Eso es esplendido, me alegra saber eso. Disfruten su tiempo a solas.

\- Hey Kurogiri no te atrevas a... - antes de que Shigaraki dijese algo más Kurogiri había desaparecido en una niebla. - Te mataré.

Midoriya simplemente suspiró, de cierta forma sentía que podría acostumbrarse a esas situaciones raras, ahora volviendo a su problema anterior... No tenía su celular con sigo para googlear sobre lo sucedido con el hermano de Iida, realmente sentía que algo malo le estaba sucediendo, ¿O solo estaba siendo paranoico?... Volvió a suspirar. Por más que pensara no sabría la respuesta, necesitaba saber, ya tenía demasiado sueño pero eso no le dejaba dormir, volvió a suspirar.

\- Deja de murmurar y de suspirar, me pones de los nervios - dijo Shigaraki mientras lo miraba molesto.

\- L-lo siento...

\- ... Tsk, si tienes algo en esa horrible cabeza tuya suéltalo.

\- N-no, no tiene nada que ver con la situación actual.

\- Dije que lo sueltes.

Midoriya tragó duro, quería desahogarse pero creía que esa persona no era la correcta... Bueno con que alguien más lo escuchase no hacia daño ¿No?

\- El hermano de mi amigo quien es un popular héroe fue atacado por un villano, no se sobre su situación y mi amigo párese frustrado e incluso molesto... Su nombre es Ingenium.

\- Ah, esa escoria - habló Shigaraki con tono neutro. - Fue atacado por el asesino de héroes - dijo esto último con un tono molesto. - Tiene suerte de haber salido con vida, pero puede que haya sido a propósito, sin embargo, dudo que vuelva a su estúpido trabajo.

Midoriya no dijo nada por las ofensas que decía hacia Ingenium, sabia que odiaba a los héroes... Y la sociedad en general, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho, la situación era más crítica que de lo que pensaba. Iida debía estar destrozado, la próxima vez que lo viese debía decirle que no estaba solo.

Por alguna razón al ya saber sobre el tema y al tener un aroma agradable alrededor suyo lo estaban poniendo a dormir, a pesar de estar en la base del enemigo se sentía seguro, tal vez por fin pueda dormir tranquilamente después de mucho tiempo...

Midoriya se había quedado profundamente dormido, Shigaraki solamente lo veía dormir tranquilamente.

\- Al parecer ya pasó la hora de su siesta - dijo Kurogiri apareciendo de la nada.

\- Maldito como te atreves a dejarme con el mocoso.

\- Te tienes que acostumbrar, es tu destinado.

\- No lo digas tan casual, sabes que es una molestia, llévalo de vuelta.

\- Eso haré.

En el cuarto de Midoriya apareció una niebla dejando al peli verde en su cama quien parecía tener un agradable sueño.

\- Si Shigaraki viese este cuarto ya lo hubiera quemado... Dormir como si nada y bajar la guardia ante sus enemigos solamente porque uno de estos es tu destinado... Si que da miedo tener un destinado, ni tan siquiera verificó si le puse algo a su jugo. Buenas noches chico, tu me ayudaras a que Shigaraki madure como el adulto que es.


	8. Inconvenientes

Un nuevo día había comenzado y Midoriya aún no despertaba, sabía que ya era hora pero realmente no quería levantarse, sentía sus ojos pesados y le llegaba un agradable aroma que lo tranquilizaba tanto hasta el punto de seguir en su cama durante todo el día olvidando sus ejercicios matutinos.

\- ¡Izuku! ¡El desayuno está listo! - Se escuchó decir a lo lejos.

Midoriya solo suspiró no quería levantarse, pero lo hizo aun soñoliento se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes y se dispuso a ir al comedor aun con sueño.

Sentía que no había dormido del todo además tuvo un extraño sueño, soñó que había sido secuestrado en su propia habitación siendo arrastrado por un portal negro y llevado a un cutre bar donde se encontraba el hombre que lo hacía poner nervioso y a otro... ¿Hombre? Mas formal... También siente que algo muuuy importante había sido destrozado en ese sueño convirtiéndolo en pesadilla.

\- Buenos días mamá - saludó Izuku.

\- Buenos días Izuku - le devolvió el saludo empezando a comer mirando fijamente a su hijo con el señor fruncido pensando si preguntarle o no a su hijo.

Después de 5 minutos decidió preguntarle.

\- Izuku, ¿Porqué tienes puesta una camisa que no es tuya?

Izuku casi se atraganta con su comida al escuchar eso. Miró la camisa que traía puesta, obviamente no era suya, no es su estilo usar camisas tan simples sin ningún tipo de diseño y negras, además le quedaba como vestido... Ahora recordaba, aquello no fue un sueño, fue la triste realidad. Ahora quería llorar por recordar el como su camisa favorita de All Might fue cruelmente desintegrada enfrente de sus ojos.

\- E-es de un amigo - contestó Izuku con un pequeño hilo de voz, consecuencia de recordar la tragedia.

Su madre solo lo miraba un poco dudosa ¿Por qué se la prestó? Y ¿Por qué la está usando de piyama? No recordaba que llegase con esa camisa ¿Se estaba volviendo vieja y por eso ya no recordaba?

\- Bueno, pero si te la prestó no es para que te la quedes y la uses de piyama ademas también ayer... ¿No usabas una de All Might?

Izuku sudó frío, es cierto, se había despedido de su mamá antes de dormir con su piyama ya puesta.

\- Bu-bueno verás, ayer me levanté en la noche a tomar agua y accidentalmente mojé mi camisa, al llegar a mi cuarto solo tomé la primera que vi - dijo Izuku nerviosamente.

\- Ya veo, entonces la lavaré enseguida y también la que traes puesta, debes entregarla a tu amigo una vez seca.

\- ¡No te preocupes por eso! Yo hoy lavo la ropa - dijo Izuku un poco asustado, no debía saber que esa camisa ya no existía, después de todo se la compró ella.

\- ¿Seguro? ¡Esta bien! Entonces haré otras cosas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Llegaré tarde! - comenzó a decir Izuku al momento que se paraba rápidamente de la mesa.

\- ¿Tarde? ¿A donde?

\- ¡A la escuela! - apresuró a decir Izuku mientras corría a su habitación.

\- Pero... ¡Hoy es sábado! - gritó Inko para que su hijo la escuchara, en eso se escuchó un pequeño estruendo en la habitación de Izuku... Se había caído de la impresión.

¿Como lo había olvidado? Él entró a clases el jueves, solo fue dos días a clase por consiguiente era sábado.

\- Empezaré con la limpieza... - murmuró para si mismo empezando por cambiarse y ponerse ropa más ligera.

Por alguna razón la camisa de Shigaraki olía extremadamente agradable, el hombre sombra... O ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Kurogiri? Bueno él, le había dicho que estaba limpia, la próxima vez que lo viera le preguntaría sobre el detergente que usa.

Izuku se dispuso a recoger toda la ropa sucia y comenzó a lavar. Una vez terminado de lavar y secar empezó a doblar la ropa dividiendo camisas, pantalones y ropa interior a excepción de la ropa interior de su madre por supuesto. Posteriormente llevó la ropa a su cuarto y al de su madre guardándola en los cajones y roperos.

\- ¡Izuku! - Se escuchó decir desde la sala. - ¡En media hora nos vamos!

¿Ir? ¿A donde? Se preguntaba el peli verde. Bueno no iba a desobedece a su madre, tal vez irían al supermercado.

Midoriya se dispuso a cambiarse de manera casual, total, solo irían a comprar... O eso pensaba.

Una vez que ya era hora de salir vio a su madre vestida mas arreglada de lo normal.

\- ¿A donde vamos? - preguntó Midoriya a su madre extrañado de verla vestida así.

\- ¡A la casa de los Bakugo por supuesto! - respondió sorprendida. - Hace cuatro días te había dicho que hoy iríamos a la casa de los Bakugo a celebrar el cumpleaños de Mitsuki ¿Recuerdas?

Hace cuatro días... ¡Oh si! Cuando aun tenía problemas existenciales referentes a Shigaraki, durante ese tiempo no ponía atención a lo que le sucedía al rededor.

\- Oh si, lo recuerdo - respondió.

\- Probablemente te aburras al ser mayoría adultos, pero puedes aprovechar y jugar con Katsuki como cuando eran niños.

A Izuku solo le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío, ese día sería un día agotador, sabía que Mitsuki controlaba a su hijo mientras los estuviera vigilando pero estaba 100% seguro que ese no sería el caso, lo mandarán al cuarto de Katsuki para "divertirse" juntos.

Un pequeño suspiro salió del pequeño peli verde. Al menos estaba feliz de ver a su madre contenta, sabía que por su culpa estaba preocupada por él, admitía que actuaba extraño los últimos días y semanas, solo era cuestión de tiempo asimilar y a acostumbrarse en su nueva vida sabiendo quien es su destinado.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de los Bakugo. Inko tocó la puerta siendo recibida por una alegre Mitsuki dándose un fuerte abrazo y unas felicitaciones por parte de los dos peli verdes, por supuesto que el pecoso no se salvó del abrazo también siendo aprisionado por los brazos de la mujer mayor.

\- ¡Entren entren! Esta casa es suya - dijo Mitzuki mientras los dejaba pasar.

Si bien, la fiesta por así decirlo solo era una pequeña comida donde las amigas mas cercanas asistieron. Por ello su esposo Masaru solo estaba observando a lo lejos mientras se entretenía leyendo.

Por otra parte solo Izuku y Katsuki eran los únicos jóvenes en la casa. Después de una hora el peli verde parecía mensajera a alguien, al principio parecía tranquilo pero con forme el tiempo pasaba empezó a formar muecas y fruncir el ceño... Probablemente estaba discutiendo con alguien.

El peli rubio solo miraba molesto al pecoso, aparte de su repentino poder podía notar un comportamiento extraño en él, no por nada lo ha conocido de casi toda su vida. Al no tener nada más que hacer se dispuso en ir a su cuarto.

\- ¡Katsuki! ¡Lleva a Izuku contigo! - dijo su madre al notar las intenciones de su hijo de irse. No permitirá dejar solo y aburrido a su no hijo favorito.

Antes de que el contrarió dijese algo recibió una clara advertencias de su madre. No le quedaba de otra, tenía que obedecer.

\- Tsk, párate nerd de mierda - dijo Katsuki.

El nombrado solamente tenía un pequeño puchero adornando su cara mientras seguía viendo su celular ajeno a todo su alrededor.

Katsuki al ser ignorado le arrebató el celular a Izuku, se sorprendió al ver en el nombre del contacto como ST ¿Por qué no pone el nombre completo?, Antes de que pudiera ver más Izuku le arrebató el celular con brusquedad sorprendiéndolo con aquella acción.

\- ¿Su-sucede algo Kacchan? - preguntó con nerviosismo.

\- La vieja dijo que subieras a mí cuarto.

\- Oh, bien - se resignó sin mas, sabía que eso pasaría.

Sabía que Mitsuki obligaría a Katsuki tenerlo en su cuarto. Pero esa no era su preocupación principal, solo esperaba que su amigo de la infancia no haya leído sus mensajes y el nombre, que solo eran iniciales pero sabía que Katsuki no era tonto se conocen desde niños, Katsuki sabía sus gustos así como las cosas que hacía y las que no hacía clasificándolas de comunes a raras y usar iniciales es una cosa rara.

Al llegar a la habitación de Bakugo, Midoriya comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso, fuera de sus pensamientos anteriores temía hacer explotar a su _amigo_ con tan solo respirar su mismo aire, tenía mucho tiempo de la última vez que quedaron solos.

Mientras Bakugo se sentaba en su cama Midoriya se encontraba parado en la puerta debatiéndose si tentar su suerte y seguir discutiendo con Shigaraki sobre su preciada camisa que ya daba por perdida la discusión o tentar aun mas su suerte y entablar una conversación con Katsuki. De alguna forma sentía que era mas fácil hablar con Shigaraki que con Katsuki... Debía estar loco.

\- Hey - rompió el silencio Bakugo haciendo dar un pequeño salto de susto por parte de Midoriya.

\- ¿S-Si Kacchan?

\- ¿Con quien estás saliendo? - soltó sin mas.

Midoriya casi se ahoga con su propia saliva ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

\- ¿Qué dices Kacchan? Yo no salgo con nadie - se apresuró a decir Midoriya sonando lo mas normal posible después de todo decía la verdad, no salía con nadie.

\- ¿Oh si? Entonces... ¿Estas perdidamente enamorado? No encuentro otra explicación para tus acciones que has hecho últimamente.

\- No entiendo a que quieres llegar Kacchan ¿Por qué te interesa?

\- Tsk no lo niegas.

\- Pero tampoco lo acepto.

Bakugo frunció aun más el ceño.

\- Sólo me preguntaba como es que un nerd de mierda como tú podría conseguir novia, aunque por lo visto ese no parece ser el caso.

Bakugo sonrió de lado provocando un leve escalofrío a Midoriya, este tragó duro, sentía que algo para nada bueno pasaría. El Kacchan que conoce reacciona mas expresivamente no tranquilamente.

Poco a poco Bakugo se fue acercando a Midoriya y con esa sonrisa prosiguió diciendo.

\- Quien diría que lo tuyo no son las vaginas.

Estar en shock era poco, la cara de Midoriya estaba en blanco y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- D-de ¿De qué hablas Kacchan?

\- No finjas inocencia, yo los vi en el parque.

¿Parque? Ese día si mal no recordaba al terminar de comer con Todoroki se encontró con Shigaraki por casualidad y fue arrastrado hasta el parque que... Estaba cerca del barrio por donde viven. Tragó duro, él los vio.

\- ¿Y bien? - Bakugo seguía con esa sonrisa ladina mientras veía a Midoriya fijamente.

\- ¿No me habrás confundido Kacchan?

\- ¿Quien mas tiene ese cabello y esos zapatos en esta escuela? Aun usabas el uniforme estúpido.

A juzgar por las descripciones solamente los vio por la espalda. Midoriya se relajó ante esto.

\- Oh, entonces si era yo. Pero Kacchan solamente era un amigo que conocí recientemente - dijo tranquilamente, no podía decirle que era un desconocido después de todo durante todo ese tiempo Shigaraki no lo había soltado por un largo tiempo. Y para ser solo un conocido no se pegaría tanto.

Bakugo no le creía nada, lo conocía bien, no tenía ningún amigo gracias a las constantes burlas que habían hacia él por ser un quirkless, sus únicos amigos que veía eran el chico de lentes y la cara redonda. Oh pero él lo descubrirá, también no creía posible el hecho de haberse conseguido una pareja por el mismo problema. ¿Entonces que será?

Normalmente a Bakugo eso no le importaría pero no sabía porque, solamente le molestaba.

\- Hmp bien, si no quieres decir no me importa - dijo Bakugo mientras se alejaba, volviendo a su cama.

¿Entonces por qué preguntas?, Fueron los pensamientos de Midoriya mientras daba un pequeño suspiro.

La tarde pasó rápido para las amigas y cumpleañera, lenta para los dos jóvenes que en cierto punto de alguna forma terminaron jugando juntos a la consola con muchos reproches y gritos léase como ¡Shineee! por parte del rubio y sonrisas nerviosas por parte del peli verde y por último una tarde muuy lenta para el único hombre adulto de esa casa, lo habían dejado solo.

Los Midoriya habían partido hacia su hogar, una muy feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga y el otro un tanto cansado por lo sucedido, lo bueno era que en cierto punto Katsuki olvidó el tema y empezaron a jugar por primera vez, con insultos de por medio por parte del rubio pero al menos esta vez referente a la partida y no hacia su persona.

El resto de fin de semana fue normal, tareas, deberes del hogar, entrenamiento constante y con un pequeño problema nuevo ¿Cuando le entregará la camisa a Shigaraki? No quería seguir teniéndolo ahí en su escritorio. Lo dejaba a la vista por si deseaban raptarlo de nuevo pudiese alcanzar a agarrarlo.

Quería devolvérsela pero Shigaraki siempre le contestaba que no, no quería usar algo contaminado léase como un no quiero usar algo que ya fue usado por otra persona así sea mio.

También le había preguntado sobre el detergente que usa Kurogiri el cual le fascinó pero solo le contestó un _no se_, entonces le pidió de favor si podía preguntarle a Kurogiri recibiendo como respuesta un _no soy tu recadero_ y de ahí lo ha ignorado...

Así siguieron pasando los demás días con las clases normales. Ya había pasado una semana y media.

La potente mirada de Bakugo hacia Midoriya lo ponía tenso, sabía que tarde o temprano lo dejará en paz aunque no olvidará el tema, pero prefería que fuera mas temprano que tarde.

Ese día Midoriya llevó consigo la camisa, le daría la camisa a Shigaraki quiera o no, su madre ya lo había regañado por aun no regresar esa camisa. Por ello le pidió que al salir de clases Kurogiri lo recogiera con la escusa de _tengo algo importante que decirte_.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Midoriya! ¿Listo para ir? - dijo Kirishima.

\- ¿A donde? - respondió confundido.

\- Que suerte, al final un profesional si te pidió - dijo Mineta con un aire de envidia. - ¡Pero al menos pude escoger a...!

\- No pienses en nada morboso Mineta - dijo Asui.

\- ¡Estoy emocionado! - gritó Kaminari - ¿Podremos aprender grandes cosas no?

Todos comenzaron a hablar entusiasmados. Pero Midoriya no entendía el porque.

\- ¿No te emociona también? - preguntó Uraraka - Quiero mejorar mi combate de cuerpo a cuerpo pronto- dijo mientras hacía poses de lucha.

Ya recordaba, pronto todos irían con héroes profesionales por un corto tiempo. Miró a todos y sonrió, se veían tan felices hablando sobre lo que podría suceder a excepción de tres.

Uno era Bakugo el cual podía observar su malestar por tanto ruido. Otro era Todoroki que a pesar de estar tranquilo se veía pensativo, tal vez aun tenía asuntos que tratar sobre su padre. Y por último... Estaba Iida el que mas le preocupaba, después de saber lo sucedido con su hermano quiso hablar con él alentándolo para que confiara en él por cualquier cosa que rondara por su cabeza pero nada, siempre recibía un _estoy bien_ o _no pasa nada_ y fingía estarlo. Parecía que cada día estaba peor.

Midoriya ya no insistía solo podía observarlo queriendo decir mas pero ya no sabía que más decir. Otra vez no podía dormir bien por esa preocupación, después de todo es su amigo.

\- Midoriya ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Todoroki quien se había acercado.

\- Si lo estoy Todoroki ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Te vez desanimado en estos últimos días ¿No quieres asistir en estas practicas?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es una gran oportunidad! Solo que... Tengo una preocupación.

\- ¿Es sobre Iida?

\- Si...

\- A mí también me preocupa, especialmente su mirada.

\- ¿Su mirada?

\- Si, tiene una mirada de venganza.

\- De venganza...

\- ¡Heyyyyy! ¡A sus asientos! ¡La clase ya va a comenzar! - comenzó a gritar Present Mic logrando que todos dejaran sus entusiasmos de lado para sentarse.

Venganza... Esa palabra no dejaba de sonar por la cabeza de Midoriya dando una última mirada a Iida para posteriormente poner atención a clase.

Las clases por fin habían acabado Uraraka y Midoriya se fueron juntos como es usual, Iida se había vuelto a ir por su cuenta. Una vez que llegaron al punto de separación Midoriya tomó otro camino para ir al punto de reunión donde Kurogiri lo iría a recoger, le mandó un mensaje a Shigaraki con un_ estoy aquí_ e inmediatamente Kurogiri apareció ante él llevándolo al bar.

\- ¿Qué quieres mocoso? - dijo Shigaraki una vez que visualizó la alborotada cabellera verde.

Midoriya una vez salido del portal comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas sacando una bolsa con la camisa perfectamente doblada.

\- Te la devuelvo - respondió extendiendo su brazo para darle la camisa - Gracias por prestármela.

\- No te la presté y no la quiero, te lo he estado repitiendo.

\- Pero no me la puedo quedar.

\- Entonces quémala, tirarla, rompe la, no me interesa.

Midoriya solo logró hacer un pequeño puchero.

\- Bueno yo al menos soy consciente de las pertenencias de otros y no las destrozo sin permiso - logró decir en murmuró pero Shigaraki logró escucharlo.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Aún estas resentido por esa patética camisa?

\- Era edición limitada...

\- Porquerías, ¿Qué gracia tiene tener una cara como esa por todo tu cuerpo? Son cosas de niños. Creí que esta discusión ya estaba terminada.

Si, terminada, Shigaraki lo había ignorado olímpicamente después de varios argumentos pero ya no quería seguir discutiendo eso y también no parecía querer su camisa de vuelta.

\- ¡Oh cierto! - dijo Midoriya llamando la atención de ambos adultos presentes. - S-señor.

\- Con Kurogiri está bien - se apresuró a decir Kurogiri sabiendo que se refería a él.

\- Ku-Kurogiri ¿Qué detergente usa?

\- ¿Po rqué te interesa saber?

\- ¡Huele muy bien! Y me tranquiliza.

\- Mmm yo no siento nada de eso, solo es un olor normal. ¿Podrías sacar la camisa de la bolsa y volverlo a oler?

\- ¿Eh? Si pero ya lo lavé.

\- No importa, quiero comprobar algo. ¿Y bien? ¿Sigue teniendo el mismo olor chico?

\- Midoriya Izuku, ese es mi nombre puedes decirme como gustes - respondió Midoriya con una sonrisa. - Que raro... Sigue oliendo igual, tiene ese agradable aroma y tranquilizadora.

\- Entonces es como sospeché, ese aroma no es de ningún detergente, es de Shigaraki Tomura.

Una vez dicho esto Shigaraki casi se ahoga con su agua y a Midoriya se le cayó la camisa al suelo mientras abría los ojos como plato.

\- Probablemente no te has dado cuenta porque siempre están a mas de un metro de distancia uno con él otro, escuché que hay casos donde los destinados pueden percibir el olor de su respectiva pareja pero no el suyo o el de otras personas. Probablemente también desprendes uno propio.

\- No inventes palabras Kurogiri - dijo Shigaraki quien lo estaba matando con la mirada.

\- Para nada, pueden comprobarlo, solo deben acercarse lo suficiente para poder comprobarlo.

\- No haré una cosa tan desagradable como esa - dijo Shigaraki y por otra parte Midoriya asentía levemente.

\- Como gusten, no los obligo - dijo Kurogiri para después salir discretamente y lentamente del lugar.

\- Amm Shigaraki - dijo nerviosamente Midoriya mientras recogía la camisa del suelo.

\- Que quieres mocoso.

\- Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku... - dijo en voz baja para después dar un suspiro- ¿Te sucedió algo en el pasado como para agarrar odio hacia los héroes? - soltó sin mas, no sabía porqué le preguntaba eso, ni de donde sacó el valor para decirlo pero era una duda que rondaba por su cabeza desde hace tiempo.

Shigaraki dejó de beber y solo miró fijamente a los ojos del contrario sin girar la cabeza.

\- Así es - dijo Shigaraki tomando por sorpresa a Midoriya el cual no se imaginó su respuesta sincera. - Cuando era niño estuve en una situación donde nadie me salvó la gente solo decía _un héroe lo salvará_, y no hacían nada, al final nadie me salvó, no fue un civil, no fue un héroe, mucho después yo fui salvado por mi sensei.

Midoriya permanecía en silencio, no quería preguntar por detalles, pero sabía que había sido algo muy doloroso para él. De todas las personas fue salvado por un villano convirtiéndolo en su héroe, ahora no le extrañaba su retorcido pensamiento sobre la sociedad.

\- Yo - habló Midoriya rompiendo el silencio. - Sufrí de desprecio durante toda mi vida.

Shigaraki volteó a ver mejor al peli verde, tenía la cabeza gacha mientras apretaba fuertemente la camisa que tenía en sus piernas.

\- Era excluido y molestado por mis compañeros - continuó hablando. - Especialmente por un grupo de tres, empezó a los 4 años y terminó una vez que entré a la UA.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Era diferente.

\- ¿Solo porque eras distinto a los demás?

\- Si...

Shigaraki formó una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

\- Esta sociedad está retorcida desde sus comienzos... Estoy seguro que todos esos niños aspiraron a ser héroes ¿O me equivoco?

Midoriya no dijo nada, solamente asintió.

\- ¿Y tus profesores? ¿No hicieron nada por tus acosadores?

Un nuevo asentimiento se formó por parte de Midoriya provocando una sonrisa mas grande para el contrario.

\- ¿Vez? Vivimos en una sociedad de hipocresía. ¿Aun así quieres ser un héroe?

Esta vez Midoriya alzó su cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada decidida junto a una sonrisa.

\- Así es - respondió tranquilo. - Se que hay personas que no saben controlarse o que son muy malcriadas pero... Yo quiero salvar vidas sin importar quien, un niño, un adulto, animales e incluso a villanos.

Esto último sorprendió a Shigaraki.

\- No entiendo - dijo Shigaraki. - Pasaste por todo eso y ¿No tienes ni una pizca de rencor? Además ¿Salvar villanos? ¿Es enserio?

\- Solo quiero... Salvar a las personas que pueda, se que es imposible salvar a todos pero aunque sea a algunas quiero hacer las felices y evitar que tengan situaciones tristes como la tuya y la mía... ¿Los villanos se formaron por algo no? También son víctimas así que...

\- Estas loco - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Tal vez - respondió Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Pero eso es interesante.

\- ¿Eh? Amm... Por cierto... Me he estado preguntado... ¿Por qué tienes tan mal tu cuello?

\- Me rasco cada vez que estoy enojado o frustrado - respondió como si fuera de lo mas normal del mundo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Eso parece seguido... Debes controlarte más, terminarás con cicatrices.

\- Lo dice quien tiene unas grandes cicatrices en sus manos.

\- E-eso fue por accidente... Oh si, pronto me iré por una semanas, es lo suficiente corto como para que esos síntomas no se presenten.

\- Mmm bien, descansaré de ti por un tiempo.

Midoriya de cierta forma se molestó por ese comentario sin poder evitar dejar salir una pequeña mueca y fruncir el ceño.

\- Entonces ya me voy, Kurogiri por favor llévame a casa - dijo Midoriya mientras volteaba a ver a la barra para buscar al nombrado quien no estaba.

\- Se fue hace rato ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Así quieres ser un héroe? Vaya pero que héroe mas incompetente, se le escaparán los villanos o incluso lo pueden atacar por atrás sin percatarse, ¿No lo crees? héroe - esto último lo dijo con un toque de burla, provocando un puchero por parte del otro y después dejó salir un suspiro.

\- ¿A qué hora regresa?

\- No soy su madre.

\- Entiendo... Espero que sea pronto... ¡Oh! Acabo de recordar, en mi mochila tengo vendajes y desinfectantes así como crema especial para la piel lastimada.

\- ¿Porqué llevas eso contigo?

\- La costumbre supongo, siempre sufría de quemaduras o rasguños -dijo Midoriya de lo mas normal. - ¡Bien! Ahora voy a aplicarte un poco de desinfectante en tu cuello, tal vez te arda o escoza.

\- ¿Qué? Ni se te ocurra acercarte mocoso.

\- Pero se pondrá peor si no lo trato.

\- No me importa.

\- Pero te debe de importar tu cuerpo, debes de cuidarlo - dijo Midoriya recordando los regaños de Recovery Girl.

Midoriya ignoró todos los reclamos del contrario y se acercó, Shigaraki estaba tentado con amenazarlo pero recordó la vez que su sensei y Kurogiri le habían dicho que debía importarle más su cuerpo y vida para ser un buen líder, bueno la opinión del último no le importaba pero el del sensei... Así que se dejó curar, tal vez así lo dejaban de molestar.

Al no haber resistencia Midoriya continuó con lo suyo empezando a sentir un aroma cada vez que se acercaba. Tanto como Midoriya y como Shigaraki podían sentir un aroma agradable y tranquilizador al estar tan cercas el uno del otro. Midoriya podía sentir el mismo aroma de la otra vez pero aún más fuerte, era un olor fresco como la menta, para Shigaraki le llegaba un olor dulce como el melón. Al estar tan cerca sentían como si todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran y solo deseaban caer en un profundo sueño. Una vez que Midoriya terminó lo último que hizo fue poner la venda alrededor del cuello.

\- Listo, terminé - dijo Midoriya mientras se alejaba.

\- Escoce... - Se quejó Shigaraki.

\- No te rasques es normal, está muy dañado tu cuello, mañana ya podrás quitarte la venda pero sigue poniéndote la crema, una vez que se acabe me dices y te consigo otra.

\- Es tuya, no la necesito - dijo Shigaraki

\- No creo necesitarla mas, en cambio tu la necesitas... ¿Me preguntó si tendré para la cara? después te traigo una para la cara y los labios, los tienes dañados... Mmm ¿Tal vez mamá sabrá cuales usar? -dijo Midoriya pensativo.

Shigaraki miraba atento a Midoriya quien comenzó a decir palabras inentendibles, era alguien tan raro para su punto de vista, en primer lugar ¿Qué clase de héroe ayuda a un villano?, no lo entendía para nada.

\- ¿Listo para irse Midoriya Izuku? - dijo Kurogiri quien había aparecido repentinamente asustando al contrario.

\- Si por favor, no quiero preocupar a mamá - contestó dedicándole una sonrisa mientras acomodaba su mochila. Le dio un ultimo vistazo a Shigaraki y entró al portal. Una vez dentro terminó enfrente de la puerta de su casa pero un golpe en la cabeza lo descolocó un poco, al mirar lo que le fue tirado solo suspiró y dio una leve sonrisa para después adentrarse a su hogar. Le habían devuelto la camisa negra de Shigaraki.

De vuelta en el bar, Kurogiri se encontraba limpiando la barra y alistando todo para abrir el bar. Por otra parte Shigaraki se encontraba viendo la crema dejada para él siendo cuidadoso de no tocarla con sus cinco dedos.

\- ¿Por qué le devolviste tu camisa?

\- Dije que no quería nada usado por el mocoso así sea mio.

\- Pero aun así dejaste que te curara y aceptaste la crema.

\- ... Cállate Kurogiri estoy molesto contigo, estuviste todo el tiempo aquí y aun así no te apareciste en ningún momento.

-Creí que necesitaban tiempo a solas, aún así... Me sorprende que ese chico no se haya convertido en un villano con todo lo que le pasó.

\- Ciertamente, hubiera sido un buen villano.

\- Shigaraki Tomura ¿No lo notaste?

\- Sin rodeos.

\- Me refiero a que ustedes dos se han comenzado a hablar como si se conocieran de antes, sin amenazas ni tartamudeos de por medio, así como sus interacciones.

Shigaraki no dijo nada se fue directo a su habitación dejando a un Kurogiri divertido. De cierta forma ahora disfrutaba molestarlo, a su manera y discretamente por supuesto. También notaba que su actitud infantil disminuía en presencia del pecoso y eso le alegraba.

\- Bien, ahora ¿Cómo me acercaré al asesino de héroes? - dijo Kurogiri pensando en el siguiente plan del sensei, debía convencer al asesino de héroes en unirse a la liga sin batallas de por medio. Solo era cuestión de esperar y ver.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTA DE AUTORA

¿Qué tal? ahora si me quedó largo el capitulo... espero que no se hayan aburrido en leerlo (｡﹏｡)

¡En cualquier caso! Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y votos, me motivan en seguir escribiendo. Espero no decepcionarlos en un futuro. Agradezco a todos mis lectores y espero seguir teniendo su apoyo (/◕ヮ◕)/

Fin del comunicado.

Psss espera... Se viene mi parte favorita y personajes favoritos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Prácticas

Hoy era el día, el día en el que los estudiantes de primer año de la UA irían a hacer sus prácticas de héroes por una semana entera.

Mientras unos ya estaban listos y cambiados, un lindo pecoso estaba profundamente dormido, normalmente él sería de los que ya están despiertos y listos para irse pero últimamente dormía como ángel por una extraña cosa... La camisa de Shigaraki, cada vez que no podía dormir inconsciente tomaba la camisa de Shigaraki para dormir como un bebé, ahora era una costumbre dormir abrazándola.

El sonido de su alarma no dejaba de sonar y los gritos de su madre tampoco, él solo dormía plácidamente en su cama sin importarle nada, esos molestos sonidos no le afectaban nada, oh si también esos ¡Deku! ¡Shine! No le importaban... ¿Shine? ¿Deku?

La puerta de la habitación de Midoriya fue abierta con brusquedad con una patada dejando ver a un Bakugo molesto.

\- ¡Mueve tu trasero de una buena vez nerd de mierda! - gritó Bakugo para después cerrar la puerta con la misma fuerza que con la que abrió.

Midoriya estaba sorprendido ¿Qué hacía él en su casa?. Miró la hora y se levantó rápido de su cama, su maleta ya estaba echa solo tomó un baño de cinco minutos y se cambió para salir directo a la sala.

\- ¡Oh! Izuku buenos días - dijo su madre tendiéndole un pequeño bento. - Ya es tarde para desayunar así que cómelo en el camino ¿Ok?

Izuku asintió tomando el bento para después mirar a su alrededor ¿Era su imaginación haber escuchado a Kacchan? Pero no, no lo era. En el sillón se encontraba Mitsuki y Katsuki, la primera sonriendo saludándole y el segundo mirando para otro lado enfadado.

\- Buenos días - saludó Izuku a los dos visitantes dando una pequeña reverencia.

\- Buenos días Izuku, espero que mi hijo te haya despertado apropiadamente y si no lo hizo tan solo dime, lo corregiré con gusto.

\- S-si me despertó bien - dijo Izuku con nerviosismo, no le iba a decir que llegó dando una patada a la puerta gritándole... Aunque admite algo... Fue amable para ser él, esperaba mas como una patada en la cara o que lo tumbara de la cama.

Un golpe se escuchó en la sala, Mitsuki había golpeado a Katsuki en la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Porqué me pegas?! ¡Bruja!

\- ¡Cuidado de como me hablas! ¡Desde aquí se escucharon tus gritos! ¡Debiste despertar a Izuku con cuidado!

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Porqué debería?! ¡Vamos tarde! - terminó de decir lo último saliendo de ahí.

\- Lo siento Izuku, después hablaré con él. A decir verdad tengo cosas que hacer en otro lado, es por eso que decidí venir por ti, los dejaré en el metro, entonces ¿Nos vamos?.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - respondió Midoriya dándole una gran reverencia.

\- No te preocupes, sabes que eres como mi segundo hijo - dijo Mitsuki mientras le acariciaba el cabello despeinándolo aun mas. - ¡Nos vemos Inko!

\- ¡Si! ¡Gracias por llevar a Izuku!, Izuku ve con cuidado ¿Ok?, ¡Estaré velando por tu seguridad!

\- Te preocupas demasiados mamá... No te preocupes estaré bien, ¡Además estaré bajo el cuidado de un profesional! Entonces, ¡Nos vemos!

Durante el trayecto Mitsuki hablaba con Izuku animadamente mientras tanto... Katsuki solo bufaba molesto mirando hacia otro lado. Una vez llegado a su destino Mitsuki se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la frente de Izuku dejándolo rojo de la vergüenza y a Katsuki solo le dio una _suave_ palmada en su espalda provocando una molestia por parte de este al casi caerse del impacto.

\- ¡Deku! ¡Llegas tarde! - dijo Uraraka.

\- Lo siento, me quedé dormido - respondió dando una leve sonrisa apenado.

\- ¿Quién era ella Midoriya chan? ¿Tu madre? - preguntó Asui. - Aunque parece mas la madre de...

\- ¡Guau! ¡¿Quién era esa hermosura Midoriya?! - pregunto Mineta sonrojado asustando al peli verde.

\- ¡No te refieras a ella así Mineta! - respondió Midoriya exaltado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo decir que es una... - No pudo terminar de decir cuando una paleta de caramelo estalló directo en su cara.

\- ¡Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo y eres hombre muerto! No... ¡Muereee! - Bakugo empezó a aventar mas paletas como podía mientras era detenido por Kirishima quien lo sujetaba de los hombros. - ¡Suéltame cabello de mierda!

\- Hombre si que eres fuerte - contestó Kirishima mientras seguía conteniéndolo, cabe destacar que estaba sorprendido por todas las paletas que sacaba de su bolsillo.

\- ¡Midoriya! ¡Dile que se detenga! - empezó a decir Mineta cubriéndose la cabeza y cara la cual ya le dolía por la fuerza de impacto de las paletas.

\- Imposible... - contestó Midoriya dando un suspiro. - Es por eso que te dije... Ella es la madre de Kacchan.

\- Sorprendente son tan idénticos - Dijo Sero.

\- ¡Ahora que lo mencionan! - dijo Uraraka sorprendida. - Mostró mas afecto a Deku haciéndome pensar que eran familia.

\- Bueno... Mi mamá y Mitsuki son unas grandes amigas, es por eso que Kacchan y yo nos conocemos desde niños... ademas vivimos en el mismo vecindario - contestó Midoriya.

\- ¿La llamas por su nombre? - preguntó Asui.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Ah, si... así me dijo que la llamara.

\- Será que... ¡Prefiere a Midoriya sobre su propio hijo! - dijo alegre Ashido ganándose una paleta en la cabeza.

\- ¡Cállense! - gritó Bakugo siendo soltado por Kirishima.

\- ¡No lo sueltes! ¡No lo sueltes! - gritó asustado Mineta escondiéndose detrás de Shoji.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Se le acabaron las paletas y al estar en público no puede usar su quirk. ¡Ah! Pero puede usar puños - dijo Kirishima alegre alzando el pulgar.

\- Eso no me alegra... - dijo Mineta escondiéndose aun mas.

\- Bakugo ¿Tanto te gustan las paletas? - dijo Kirishima mirando las paletas masacradas tendidas en el piso.

\- ... La vieja me las dio para dárselas al nerd de mierda. Si dices algo estas muerto - amenazó Bakugo refiriéndose a Midoriya.

\- E-entiendo... - contestó Midoriya mirando hacia otro lado.

En ese instante el profesor Aizawa había llegado con una lista. Al ver todo el caramelo esparcido en el piso se limitó a suspirar.

\- No preguntaré por lo que pasó en mi ausencia pero alguien tendrá que juntar todo eso.

Inmediatamente la mayoría apuntó a Mineta.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo?! - preguntó exaltado Mineta.

\- Tu provocaste esto por tus comentarios indecentes Mineta chan - dijo Asui ganándose la aprobación de todos los demás asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Bien, mientras él limpia seré claro con ustedes. No causen estragos y obedezcan a sus superiores si no... Lo lamentarán - amenazó Aizawa ganándose el asentimiento de los demás, sabían que hablaba en serio. - ¿Tienen sus trajes?

\- ¡Si! -respondieron todos.

\- Bien, en marcha, cada quien a su propio destino.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse pero Midoriya decidió seguir a Iida para hablar por última vez, estaba mas callado de lo usual, no tenía un buen presentimiento, Uraraka también lo siguió notando lo mismo por parte de su amigo.

\- ¡E-espera Iida! - Lo detuvo Midoriya. - Verás... Si algo te molesta puedes contar con nosotros.

Uraraka asintió varias veces con mirada preocupada. Iida volteó lentamente dándoles una sonrisa.

\- No se preocupen, estoy bien - contestó Iida volviéndose a voltear y dirigiéndose a su destino.

Midoriya y Uraraka no dijeron nada más solo lo vieron irse.

Por fin Midoriya había llegado a su destino y hogar por una semana... O eso creía ¿Realmente ese era el lugar? Según el mapa y All Might es el correcto... Bueno no iba a dudar de la palabra de All Might.

Midoriya tocó la puerta, al no recibir respuesta procedió a entrar lentamente al edificio. Con solo entrar vio en el piso un cuerpo inerte y como el hombre que es, gritó.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Está muerto!

\- ¡Estoy vivo!

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Está vivo! Menos mal... ¿Eh?

\- Vaya, me resbale con las salchichas cayendo sobre la salsa catsup - dijo aquel señor al pararse tambaleándose con su bastón.

Midoriya estaba sorprendido, ¿Esa persona era quien estaría a cargo de él? Es muy viejo.

\- Dime, ¿Quién eres?.

\- ¡S-soy Midoriya Izuku de la UA!

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¡Midoriya Izuku de la UA!

\- Mm ¡Toshinori!

\- ¡Ese no es mi nombre!

\- ¿Quién eres?

Imposible, ¿Realmente le iba a enseñar algo? Sabía que al ser profesor de All Might sería viejo pero no tanto.

\- Lo siento señor pero no estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo, debo mejorar pronto - Midoriya estaba a punto de dar media vuelta pero fue detenido por el repentino cambio de voz de Gran Torino.

\- Entonces... Si quieres mejorar ponte ese traje y atácame.

Así fue como las prácticas de Midoriya comenzaron y mejorando notablemente, no era fácil pero daría lo mejor de si para poder controlar ese poder cueste lo que cueste.

Después de algunos días en una cierta parte de Japón en un desconocido bar se encontraban reunidos tres villanos. Dos heridos y dos muy molestos. Kurogiri y Shigaraki eran los heridos, Shigaraki y el asesino de héroes también conocido como Stain eran los molestos.

\- Entonces es un trato - habló Stain.- Ahora regrésame a Hosu, todavía hay cosas que debo de hacer ahí.

Una vez fuera de la vista de los otros villanos Shigaraki habló.

\- Sensei, ¿Tienes Nomus listos?

\- No como el de la otra vez, pero son lo suficientes fuertes para enfrentar a otros héroes - habló la persona detrás de un monitor.

\- Dámelos.

\- ¿Para que los quieres?

\- Quiero darle una lección a ese hombre, me enfada.

\- Bien, pero solo serán tres, estoy ansioso por ver lo que pasará, toma esto como una enseñanza para tu educación - una vez dicho esto el monitor se apaga dejando solos a Kurogiri y a Shigaraki.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto Shigaraki Tomura? Además le enseñaste la foto del chico como uno de nuestros objetivos.

\- ¿Eres tonto? el sensei estaba mirando, su deseo es acabar con el mocoso, tiene un gran parecido con esa mierda del símbolo de la paz, es obvio que debía mencionarlo.

\- En eso tienes razón ¿Pero y si realmente lo asesina?

\- No dejaré que eso pase, por mi bien.

\- Comprendo pero ¿Para qué los nomus?

\- Oh, simplemente me fastidia, le demostraré que soy el mejor, la liga de los villanos será reconocida por todos.

\- Si así lo deseas Definitivamente debo traer más seguido a Midoriya Izuku, siempre que no está deja salir su lado inmaduro -pensó lo último dejando salir un suspiro. Aunque también deseaba fastidiar un poco a Shigaraki, ser casi su niñera es agotador por lo cual molestarlo de vez en cuando no es nada malo ¿No?

\- Sigámoslo -ordenó Shigaraki captando inmediatamente la atención de Kurogiri cumpliendo su orden.

Aparecieron justo detrás del asesino en lo alto de un pequeño edificio en Hosu.

\- Te advierto, por ahora deja al mocoso de cabello verde vivo - dijo Shigarki a Stain.

\- Creí que era tu mayor prioridad.

\- Lo es, por eso lo quiero vivo.

\- Eso ya veré yo, si pasa mi prueba lo dejaré vivir - una vez dicho esto saltó del edificio.

\- Ah... Realmente me hace enojar, Kurogiri trae los nomus.

Del portal aparecieron tres nomus distintos, solo bastó una señal por parte de Shigaraki para que se dispersaran a cumplir su orden... Destruir todo aquel que se mueva.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto Shigaraki Tomura? - preguntó Kurogiri.

\- Sabes, tu... últimamente te as vuelto molesto, normalmente te quedarías callado y me obedecerías sin decir nada como un buen perro - contestó Shigaraki molesto rascándose el cuello sin hacerse tanto año como antes, la crema dada por Midoriya le servia de maravilla.

\- Lo hago, solo quiero ser precavido, ¿No había dicho el chico que tendría practicas en algún lado?

\- Ah si, el mocoso no me dijo donde.

\- Podría estar aquí.

\- No soy tonto, de antemano les ordene no atacar mocosos con cabello verde.

\- Se molestará cuando se entere.

\- ¿Huh? Por supuesto que lo se, no me importa, él quiere jugar a ser un héroe y yo seguiré con mi plan de destruir esta sociedad, desde un principio quedamos en no meternos en los asuntos del otro así que no fastidies con eso, no podrá hacer nada contra eso.

Dice eso, pero ambos ya se metieron lo suficiente en los asuntos del otro... Además obedeció al chico en ponerse esa crema Entiendo, no diré mas -dijo Kurogiri.

\- Ahora mira, un grandioso espectáculo comenzará, mañana las noticias solo hablarán de nosotros. La partida ha comenzado.

La ciudad de Hosu se volvió un caos, tres villanos aparecieron repentinamente destruyendo todo lo que estuviera en su paso creando pánico, los héroes de esa zona no podían hacer mucho eran demasiado fuertes para ellos.

Midoriya junto a Gran Torino al ir de paso por esa ciudad en el tren bala también fueron envueltos en el caos. Al impactarse un héroe con el tren siendo apresado pos un villano mejor conocido como un Nomu, Gran Torino sacó al Nomu del tren con una patada y ordenó a Midoriya en quedarse quieto.

Por otro lado Midoriya no podía simplemente quedarse sentado mirando mientras otros sufrían. Tenía que hacer dos cosas, la primera era encontrar a Iida le preocupa su amigo especialmente por una cosa, el asesino de héroes podía estar en esa ciudad tenía un mal presentimiento si juntaba las palabras Iida y asesino de héroes. La segunda era encontrar a Shigaraki, esas cosas eran Nomus no había duda de ello, le dolía el corazón de solo pensarlo, sabía que no podría cambiarlo pero él se encargaría de hacerlo aunque sea un poco, pero su prioridad ahora era saber donde estaba juzgando la situación debería estar escondiéndose en algún lugar observando lo que ocurría, debía encontrarlo pronto y detenerlo.

Midoriya se dirigía al lugar de desastre con la esperanza de encontrarse a uno de los dos, apresuró más su paso al escuchar el nombre de Tenya, al llegar solo se horrorizó, Shigaraki se había pasado esta vez, tenía que encontrarlo pero no podía, su amigo había desaparecido eso no era normal. El mal presentimiento solo aumentaba, buscaba desesperadamente por todos los callejones, Iida probablemente se habría encontrado con Stain.

Y ahí estaba, en un oscuro callejón, su amigo estaba apunto de ser asesinado, un rápido mensaje fue enviado a todos sus amigos. Ahora era tiempo de probar todo lo practicado, y se lanzó sobre el enemigo dándole un puñetazo mandándolo lejos.

\- ¡He venido a salvarte!

Una batalla dio inicio en ese callejón. A una gran distancia lejos de ahí se encontraban los otros dos villanos causantes del mayor desastre.

\- Estaba aquí - mencionó Kurogiri.

\- Tsk, maldito mocoso.

\- ¿Los detenemos?

\- No, yo veo que lo tiene todo bajo control - dijo Shigaraki observando la batalla que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia de su ubicación actual. - ¡Oh! Alguien más se une.

\- Lo digo por Midoriya Izuku, puedo llevarlo al bar hasta que termine todo esto.

\- Lo se, ah pero quiero ver su potencial, que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser ¿No es genial? su oponente es alguien claramente superior a todos los de ahí, ademas se ve que no tiene intenciones de matarlo.

\- Eso es cierto no creo que lo mate, ese chico no entra en su categoría de ser asesinados.

\- ¿Y tu que sabes?

\- Acorde a los ideales de Stain solo mata a los falsos héroes, en otras palabras aquellos que son héroes solo por fama y dinero, aquellos que solo piensan en sí mismos. Por lo poco que he conocido a ese chico... A Midoriya Izuku me he dado cuenta de algo, él no quiere ser héroe por ninguna de esas cosas.

\- ¿Huh? ¿A quién le importa? Para mi todos son basuras, la palabra héroe no debe de existir, solo son villanos con méritos, también agreden y lastiman ¿A caso no somos lo mismo?. Como sea solo obsérvalo deja que siga con su tonta pelea.

\- Comprendo, en otras palabras si la situación se vuelve peligrosa lo saco de ahí.

\- Entiendes bien, por ahora párese que van perdiendo... Ese mocoso de las dos mitades también debe ser destruido.

\- Ciertamente, se convertirá en un poderoso héroe.

\- Una molestia - corrigió Shigaraki para seguir con lo suyo.

Los minutos pasaban y la batalla con Midoriya parecía estar perdida, pero no dejará eso pasar, Midoriya definitivamente no iba a dejar eso pasar. Los golpes finales fueron definitivos los tres estudiantes derrotaron al asesino de héroes saliendo muy heridos en el proceso.

\- Con estas heridas no puedo ir a buscarlo... espero que los demás héroes hayan acabado con los Nomus - susurró Midoriya para si mismo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Midoriya? ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó Todoroki preocupado sin notarse estarlo.

\- ¡No! ¡Para nada! Oh eso quisiera decir... Todos estamos muy lastimados.

\- ¿No puedes moverte verdad? Deja que te lleve - dijo Native a Midoriya.

\- ¡¿EH?! Pero también estás lastimado.

\- No tanto como tú, vamos sube.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Mocoso! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - dijo Gran Torino llegando.

\- ¡Gran Torino! - gritó Midoriya sorprendido, estaba muerto, desobedeció y ahora sufrirá las consecuencias.

\- ¡Te dije que esperaras! - una gran patada por parte de Gran Torino se estampó en la cara de Midoriya haciéndolo caer.

\- Gran Torino... lo siento - se disculpó Midoriya sin fuerzas.

\- Bueno no se que está sucediendo por lo que lo pasaré por alto.

En ese instante los demás héroes llegaron descubriendo al asesino de héroes atado junto a los estudiantes pero el terror llegó después cuando un Nomu herido tomó a Midoriya elevándolo al cielo quien al final es salvado por Stain. Al al momento que llegó Endeavor un aura amenazante fue esparcida por todo el lugar provocando la inmovilidad de las demás personas por parte de Stain. Justo cuando se acercaba lentamente hacia los héroes se detuvo, al parecer una costilla perforó su pulmón, el asesino de héroes Stain fue arrestado ese día. Eso fue ya hace una semana.

\- ¡Me está evitando! - gritó frustrado Midoriya aventándose a la cama de su habitación, los últimos dos días empezó con un pésimo humor, el cual intentaba no mostrar a sus amigos ni a su querida madre. - ¡A este paso volveré a la desesperación de aquel día! ¡Maldición Shigaraki Tomura!

\- ¿Un héroe puede andar maldiciendo? - dijo Shigaraki con un tono de burla. - Vez Kurogiri, los héroes son solo otra basura mas.

¿Estaba escuchando bien o ya estaba alucinando? ¿Cuándo entró Shigaraki a su habitación?... No... Esa no era su habitación, estaba en el bar de siempre... ¡¿Cuándo lo arrastraron ahí?!

\- Buenas noches Midoriya Izuku, a pasado un tiempo -saludó Kurogiri.

\- B-buenas noches... ¿Cuándo ustedes?... No, más importante... ¡¿Por qué atacaste Hosu?! -gritó Midoriya dirigiéndose a Shigaraki.

\- Cállate mocoso, no me provoques, ah... Kurogiri... ¿Acaso no te lo dije? Por eso te dije que no lo trajeras.

\- Lo siento, pero el tiempo se estaba acabando, ya eran un poco más de dos semanas en no verse.

\- ¡Dime! ¡Muchas personas salieron lesionadas! - continúo diciendo Midoriya ignorando lo demás acercándose aun mas a Shigaraki.

\- En un principio te lo dije, cada quien con sus asuntos, no te entrometas en los míos y yo no me entrometeré en los tuyos.

\- ¡Pero aún así! - Midoriya paró en seco, una mano de Shigaraki había tocado su cabeza, la diferencia de altura era notable más en esa escena. Midoriya se sonrojó al instante, ahora ya estaba más cuerdo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Le estaba gritando a un villano.

\- No armes una escena, compréndelo de una vez, tu y yo estamos en mundos completamente distintos yo seguiré con mi plan de destruir a tu querido héroe no.1, así que no te entrometas héroe - Shigaraki retiró su mano de la cabeza de Midoriya y se fue a su habitación.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - preguntó Kurogiri sacando de su trance a Midoriya.

\- ¿E-eh? Ah... Si...

\- Disculpalo, aún está molesto por el incidente de Stain. ¿Sabias esto? Si los destinados comienzan a sentir la desesperación de no verse deben de tener algún contacto físico, con solo verse y escuchar su voz no es suficiente.

\- ¿Eh? Quieres decir...

\- Así es, por eso te tocó la cabeza, probablemente hizo lo mismo el día del festival deportivo.

\- P-pero ese día... yo lo ab-ab-abrace...

\- Tengo entendido que no podías moverte y ni abrir tus ojos, estabas en tu etapa final de desesperación, no se que fue lo que Shigaraki Tomura hizo ese día, pero estoy seguro de algo, él te tocó, es por eso que pudiste abrir tus ojos y mover tu cuerpo.

\- Y-ya veo...

\- ¿Te llevo de regreso?

\- Si, por favor.

Una vez devuelta en su habitación no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro triste, Shigaraki tenía razón, no debía entrometerse, no podía hacer nada con sus decisiones, ¿Debería darse por vencido y dejar que siga causando males? No, no podía... pero... ¿Mnh? se acababa de percatar algo, fue solo por unos segundos pero Shigaraki estaba usando la crema que le dio para su cuello, pudo notarlo mas hidratado. Entonces, ¿Podrá cambiarlo? Si pudo convencerlo de usar una crema podría convencerlo de dejar esa locura ¿No?.

\- ¡Bien! Será difícil pero... ¡Meterse en donde no te llaman es la cualidad de un héroe! ¡Shigaraki Tomura, esta vez no te dejaré ir tan fácil!

.

.

.

.

.

¡PREGUNTA!

Si ustedes viviesen en ese mundo de los héroes ¿le darían la razón a Stain? ¿O estarían en contra? me refiero si están de acuerdo con sus pensamientos. Siendo sincera yo si estaría de acuerdo con él XD


	10. El comienzo

Nada, aun nada, las personas solo hablaban del asesino de héroes, ¡Ya había pasado más de un mes! y aún las personas hablaban de él. No lo entendía ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿No son lo mismo? Ambos son villanos quienes matan por sus objetivos ¿No? ¡Ambos destruían lo que no les gustaba!, para rematar... El mocoso venía más seguido al bar y empezaba a llevarse bien con Kurogiri hasta el punto de intercambiar sus números telefónicos, es por eso que venía cada que se le antojara solo bastaba con un mensaje a Kurogiri para venir y ese idiota le hacía caso, ¡El líder soy yo, no él!. Solamente los ignoraba por un muy pero muy largo rato y se volvían cada vez más cercanos. Además todavía estaba ese pequeño asunto sobre los posibles nuevos miembros, lo cual le fastidiaba demasiado más por el hecho de que son admiradores de ese hombre.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Shigaraki quien se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar como es usual intentando construir una pirámide de naipes. Ya estaba a punto de colocar la última carta cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver dos siluetas, una desagradablemente ruidosa para su gusto.

En la entrada se veía a Kurogiri cargando unas bolsas con diferentes licores quien escuchaba atentamente a su acompañante quien cargaba otras bolsas pero estas con algunas frutas, verduras y una que otra sopa instantánea, este hablaba animadamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hace él aquí Kurogiri? - dijo molesto Shigaraki.

\- Nos encontramos de casualidad.

\- ¿No podías simplemente aparecer aquí idiota?

\- Aparecí justo delante de la puerta en el callejón. Antes de entrar alimenté a los gatos del callejón, es entonces cuando me vio. - respondió Kurogiri.

\- ¡Podías simplemente desaparecer a otro lugar, es peligroso que él sepa nuestra ubicación!

\- Si, eso pensé hacer pero...

\- No era difícil de adivinar, hay un letrero que dice bar y a juzgar por lo que he visto de adentro pude deducir lo de afuera así que no te enojes con él.

\- Solo eres un fastidio mocoso - dijo Shigaraki con fastidio.

\- Supongo que aún no me llamarás por mi nombre...

\- Gracias por tu ayuda Midoriya Izuku- dijo Kurogiri al poner las bolsas en la barra comenzando a ordenar.

\- ¡No hay problema!

\- Estas lejos de casa mocoso.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cercas de aquí había una convención de All!... De... Amm... De... ¿Algo? - contestó dudoso Midoriya.

\- Oh~ interesante ¿De casualidad en tu mochila llevas cosas compradas ahí? - preguntó Shigaraki, tenía ganas de destruir algo y probablemente en esa mochila lo encontraría.

\- N-no...

\- No es bueno mentir, especialmente a mí.

\- B-bueno, no tengo nada de tu interés... Ni especial... - contestó Midoriya con un poco de miedo casi metiéndose a la barra donde estaba Kurogiri en busca de protección.

Shigaraki no dijo nada, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse más, se paró de su lugar dispuesto a irse. Tomó su sudadera y salió del lugar. Un pequeño suspiro de alivio salió de Midoriya ante esto.

\- Fuiste a una convención del señor All Might y compraste cosas de él ¿No es así? - dijo Kurogiri casi terminando de acomodar las compras provocando un sobresalto en Midoriya.

\- Mmmm... Si...

\- No te preocupes, no soy Shigaraki Tomura como para destrozar tus cosas.

\- Ah, te agradezco eso... ¿Puedo preguntar algo?... ¿Shigaraki está de mal humor? Últimamente lo he estado notando así.

\- Si, lo está desde el incidente de Stain.

\- ¿Era su aliado no?

\- En parte pero a Shigaraki Tomura nunca le agradó. Aunque era desagrado mutuo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué está molesto?

\- Tuvo más atención el asesino de héroes Stain en vez de los Nomus.

-... Ya veo.

\- Ah, pero no sólo eso, no comprende el por qué de las acciones y pensamientos de Stain son vistos buenos por los demás.

\- ¿Eh? Eso es... Puedo entender eso... Espera... ¿Se fue solo y estando enojado?... ¡Iré tras él! - dicho esto fue directo a la puerta del callejón, aun no lo conocía bien, pero mejor asegurarse de que no haga nada malo.

\- Espera chico, ten cuidado, por estos rumbos hay muchos Villa... Nos - Midoriya se había ido.

Midoriya caminó sin rumbo, no sabía los lugares en los que él frecuenta y también... No conoce esa ciudad.

Ya llevaba un tiempo caminando hasta que se decidió en regresar al bar pero en ese instante vio la espalda de quien buscaba y fue directo a alcanzarlo... Hasta que chocaron con él.

\- ¡Hey mocoso! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

\- ¡No vez que vamos pasando!

\- Hey hey, esperen, este niño puede tener dinero para nosotros.

\- Oh~ tienes razón, hey niño, danos tu dinero.

\- Vamos, no tenemos tu tiempo ¡Rápido o sufre las consecuencias!

Pánico era lo que mostraba la cara de Midoriya, podía simplemente usar su quirk y salir de ahí rápido, pero... Estaba en la calle, la gente iba y venía, además era ilegal usar los quirk así sean para defenderse o escapar, solo esperaba que un héroe apareciera pero no había visto a absolutamente a nadie llamando a una agencia de héroes o a la policía.

\- Parece que no vas a obedecer, chicos démosle una lección al niño y después le quitamos todo lo que lleve.

Midoriya cerró los ojos al ver un puño con ligeros toques violetas viniendo a su cara, pero ese puño nunca llegó en cambio pudo ver como poco a poco la muñeca del villano se fue agrietando siendo sujetada por otra mano.

\- ¡AHH! ¡Mi mano! ¡Mi mano!

\- Shigaraki... - susurró Midoriya sorprendido.

\- Molestar a un mocoso... Que bajo han caído los villanos de hoy en día - dijo Shigaraki aun sujetando la muñeca.

Los otros dos villanos prepararon sus ataques y las personas de alrededor huyeron del lugar. Shigaraki con un movimiento rápido derribó a los otros dispuesto a poner sus manos sobre la cara de cada uno, estos al ver esto sus caras fueron de un total horror.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No los lastimes! - dijo Midoriya al salir de su asombro, Shigaraki al escucharlo se detuvo y lo miró asombrado y molesto.

\- ¿Es enserio? Estaban por atacarte ¿Y aun así los defiendes?

\- B-bueno... No quiero que los mates...

\- Enserio eres un... - Shigaraki estaba por ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo para dejar salir su mal humor con ese trío de idiotas... Pero se habían ido corriendo gritando por sus vidas. Al menos los dejó con por lo menos un hueso roto al momento de doblarles sus brazos y a uno con su muñeca inservible... De por vida, no lo terminó de destrozar pero lo dejó lo suficiente dañado como para volverlo a usar.

\- ¡Ah! Los héroes llegaran en cualquier momento - dijo Midoriya tomando de la manga de la sudadera de Shigaraki arrastrándolo lo más lejos posible caminando por callejones con salidas al otro lado. - Mm creo por aquí hay más personas.

-... ¿Por qué no me dejaste Matarlos? Son villanos... No, esos son solo ratas.

\- Pero siguen siendo personas y... ¿Por qué estas más enfadado que antes?

\- Eres una molestia, ¿No puedes ni defenderte? ¿Es esto lo que el aspirante a héroe hará en el futuro? No llegarás a nada si no puedes ni defenderte de unas simples ratas.

\- Te equivocas, puede que sea un aspirante a héroe pero... Sigo siendo un estudiante normal, está prohibido usar mi quirk en público, ya me dijeron lo que me pasará si lo vuelvo a hacer.

\- Ah, es cierto, está gran sociedad tiene una ley como esa. Prefieren que se mueran antes de usar sus quirks.

\- Es solo para mantener orden...

\- Claro, a tal punto que no pueden ni defenderse o ayudar a quien lo necesite ¿No?

\- Shigaraki... Sé que no es un buen momento pero... ¿Por qué estas molesto con Stain?

\- ¿Por qué eh? Oh~ puede que tú me ayudes en mi pequeña duda. ¿Por qué lo idolatran si se dedica a asesinar? ¿No es como yo? Los dos destruimos lo que nos desagrada.

\- Por qué dices... Él tiene su objetivo definido al igual que sus razones, él asesina héroes por su creencia de que no son dignos de llamarse así, es por ello que encuentra como verdadero héroe a All Might, a diferencia de ti que solo atacas por atacar... O al menos eso creo.

\- Mm ya veo, ya veo, la culpa es... De All Might, jaja pero sabes ahora que lo pienso bien... Mis razones no son malas, Midoriya ¿Quién te salvó hace un momento?

\- ¿? ¿Tu?

\- ¿Antes de mi alguien se atrevió a intervenir?

\- No...

\- ¿Vino un héroe?

-... No.

\- ¿Por lo menos alguien se atrevió a llamar por ayuda?

\- No...

\- ¿Sabes por qué fui a salvarte? Empecé a escuchar molestos murmullos, _un chico está siendo acorralado por tres villanos de la zona, es muy bajo como para enfrentarlos, pobrecito, no hay que acercarnos, un héroe vendrá a salvarlo. _Y solo seguían con sus actividades ordinarias sonriendo como idiotas aun sabiendo que a pocos metros sucedía algo. Por esas pocas características sabía que eras tú.

Midoriya solo se mantenía en silencio escuchando atentamente cada palabra como daga clavándose en su pecho.

\- Es por eso que debo destruir esta sociedad, ¿Un héroe vendrá? Así estén asesinando a alguien enfrente de sus narices seguirían diciendo _un héroe vendrá y lo salvará_, y cuando eso pase será demasiado tarde, ellos solo seguirán sus vidas felices sin importarles los demás ¡Y todo por All Might! ¡Piensan que nunca habrá nadie a quien él pueda salvar!

\- Yo... Comprendo tu punto de vista, sé que tu pasado hizo que vieras al mundo de esa forma pero...

\- Estás equivocado no es mi forma de ver, es la realidad o ¿Vas a negar lo que pasó hace un momento?

\- No... Pero aun así, lo que haces y lo que el asesino de héroes hace no está bien, no lograran cambiar a las personas fácilmente, no pueden hacerles daño.

\- Realmente no te comprendo, tú más que nadie sabe lo que esta sociedad ha sufrido, de niño fuiste ignorado, ridiculizado y molestado, y ahora viste cómo reaccionan las personas a situaciones de peligro, fácilmente podrían utilizar sus quirks pero no lo hacen, solo se preocupan por ellos mismos. Te mostraré lo que puedo llegar a hacer, ahhh... Gracias a ti ahora comprendo y tengo mi objetivo más claro, vuelve a casa mocoso.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Espera!

\- Sigue recto y llegarás al metro, no sigas por aquí hay villanos de todo tipo.

Shigaraki desapareció entre la multitud y Midoriya seguía en la entrada de ese pequeño callejón pensando en lo ocurrido.

\- Creo que... Solo alimenté su odio... Ahh, ya es tarde debo volver pronto.

Mientras Midoriya iba hacia el metro Shigaraki ya había llegado al bar.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta Shigaraki Tomura, puedo ver que estás feliz - saludó cordialmente Kurogiri.

\- Ahora comprendo.

\- Ya veo, me alegro. Entonces no tendrás problemas con los nuevos aliados que te conseguí.

\- Ah los seguidores del asesino, primero tengo que ver si me serán útiles o no.

\- De eso no habrá problema Mr. Shigaraki - habló un hombre quien entraba al lugar. - Esos chicos te serán de utilidad. En unos días podré traerlos.

\- Bien, hasta entonces esperaré y crearé un nuevo plan. Esto es solo el comienzo.

Un nuevo comienzo había comenzado, ahora iniciaba una batalla entre lo bueno y lo malo, lo que es mejor para este mundo.


	11. Parque de Diversiones

Era la hora del almuerzo en la UA, en el comedor se encontraban los tres amigos de siempre Uraraka, Iida y Midoriya, también recientemente se había unido a ese grupo Todoroki.

Uraraka veía con asombro a Midoriya, Iida no tanto ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al hábito de su amigo y Todoroki solamente comía su soba tranquilamente ajeno a lo de su alrededor. Midoriya ya llevaba un buen rato murmurando cosas sin tocar ni una sola pieza de su comida.

\- Tu comida se está enfriando ¿La caliento por ti? - dijo Todoroki rompiendo ese largo silencio.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No me había dado cuenta, lo comeré así, gracias Todoroki kun - respondió Midoriya comenzando a comer.

\- No sé qué tanto piensas, pero ¡Comer es importante! ¡Luego puedes pensar! ¡El almuerzo pronto acabará! - dijo Iida.

\- Sí que te sumerges en tus pensamientos Deku kun.

\- Ha estado dándome vueltas algo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Es por el examen? ¡Yo también estoy preocupada! ¡Realmente quiero ir al campamento!

\- ¿Examen?

\- ¿No escuchaste? Pronto será el examen escrito y práctico incluso todos se emocionaron por lo del campamento - explicó Iida.

\- Oh, me parece a ver escuchado eso - dijo Midoriya mientras ponía sus dedos sobre el mentón intentando recordar.

\- Si no es eso entonces... Mmm - comenzó a pensar Uraraka- ¿No conseguiste lo que querías en la convención de All Might el otro día?

\- Conseguí bastantes cosas. Solo pienso en una situación.

\- No soy bueno dando consejos, pero en algo te puedo ayudar, si te hace sentir mejor decirlo puedes hacerlo - dijo Todoroki dejando de lado su bowl vacío.

\- Mmm bueno... Quisiera cambiar, aunque sea un poco el pensamiento de alguien, sí sigue así será algo malo.

\- ¿Hablas de Bakugo? - comentó Todoroki.

\- Ciertamente su actitud no es del todo heroica - le siguió Iida.

\- Es muy difícil si lo queremos cambiar ¿No? Su personalidad es muy ¡Boom! - dijo Uraraka.

\- ¡¿Están hablando de mi malditos?! - Se escuchó decir a dos mesas detrás.

\- No, no es sobre Kacchan - dijo Midoriya ignorando las miradas penetrantes dirigidas a todos ellos y el grito anterior, Kirishima ya lo calmaría. - Sólo... Quisiera saber cómo puedo eliminar malos pensamientos...

\- ¡Con dinero!

\- ¿U-Uraraka? - dijo sorprendido Midoriya mientras los otros dos solo la veían con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

\- M-me refiero a que, ¡Con dinero puedes ir a diferentes lugares y pasarla bien!

\- Uraraka San tiene razón, te ayuda a despejar la mente y olvidar las cosas - comentó Iida.

\- ¿Enserio? - dijeron al unisono Midoriya y Todoroki.

\- No creo que sea necesario el dinero, a mí me relaja correr y ver los paisajes. También los viajes en familia son agradables, cuando podemos viajamos a distintos lugares de Japón me divierten mucho.

\- ... En lo último utilizan dinero – dijo Uraraka en un susurro.

\- Pasarla bien... Nunca he salido a lugares así que no se si eso es cierto - dijo Todoroki y al momento todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente.

\- Umm ahora que lo dices yo tampoco he salido a lugares, solo cuando es necesario - comentó Midoriya.

\- ¿Nunca han salido con amigos? - preguntó Uraraka.

\- No - respondieron los otros tres.

\- ... ¡¿Quéeeee?! Esperen ¡Ustedes dos ya habían salido! - dijo Uraraka apuntando a Todoroki y a Midoriya quienes estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.

\- ¿Cuándo? - respondieron estos.

\- ¡Después del festival deportivo!

\- Ah, eso - respondió Todoroki. - En ese entonces no éramos amigos.

\- En ese entonces... eso quiere decir... T-Todoroki kun ¿Ahora somos amigos? - preguntó Midoriya nervioso.

\- ¿? Por supuesto, junto a Iida - contestó provocando un leve lagrimeo por parte de los dos mencionados queriendo abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

Así que yo no estoy incluida Pensó Uraraka con los ojos en blanco -¡Bien! ¡Salgamos! Pronto serán los exámenes finales y no tendremos tiempo para relajarnos y ni divertirnos.

\- Me parece bien - dijo Iida- Sería bueno pasarla juntos un rato.

\- Si, me parece buena idea, ¿Qué dices Todoroki kun?

\- Solo si es un fin de semana.

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿Dónde quieren ir?! - preguntó Uraraka emocionada, incluso se podía apreciar un pequeño destello en sus ojos.

\- Cualquier lugar es bueno -dijo Iida.

\- Si, puedes escoger tu Uraraka san - dijo Midoriya.

\- A mí me da igual... Los lugares donde se muestre la imagen de ese viejo están prohibidos - dijo Todoroki refiriéndose a su padre.

\- ¡Ok! Pensaré en algo.

El receso por fin había terminado, todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus salones y otros llegaban a ocupar los lugares.

\- Al final no respondimos tu duda Midoriya - dijo Todoroki caminando al lado Midoriya, Uraraka e Iida iban unos pasos más adelante de ellos platicando.

\- No, está bien, tal vez encuentre la respuesta después de esto.

Al día siguiente Uraraka entró corriendo al aula buscando a sus objetivos encontrándolos de inmediato, sus tres objetivos estaban en el asiento de Midoriya sonriendo y platicando.

\- ¡Aquí! - gritó Uraraka asustando a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Aquí? - repitió Midoriya.

\- Si ¡Aquí! - dijo Uraraka mostrando el folleto que tenía en sus manos. - Vayamos al parque de diversiones en la ciudad vecina.

\- ¡Oh! Buena elección Uraraka kun - dijo Iida mirando el folleto.

\- Y lo mejor es... ¡El sábado hay descuento del 20%! - gritó emocionada por su reciente descubrimiento.

\- Es barato, ¿Por qué hacerlo más barato? - preguntó Todoroki al ver el precio.

\- Oh, tienes razón Todoroki kun - dijo Iida.

\- ... Oh claro, ustedes no irían a este tipo de lugares... - susurró Uraraka con los ojos en blanco recordando un pequeño detalle... Son ricos.

\- Ah, no digas eso Uraraka san, ellos probablemente si hayan... - intentó animar Midoriya a su amiga imaginándose lo que podría estar pensando.

\- Nunca he ido a uno - respondieron inmediatamente a lo dicho por Midoriya.

\- Pero eso no significa que no esté interesado, parece divertido - dijo Iida.

\- Mmm Me pregunto qué cosas hay ahí - dijo Todoroki viendo el folleto, pero este no decía nada más que la promoción, ubicación y una montaña rusa de fondo.

\- Bueno... Entonces supongo que está decidió - Dijo Uraraka para después recuperar la compostura. - ¡Les mostraré lo que se han estado perdiendo!

\- ¡Silencio! - dijo Aizawa entrando al salón. - La clase ya comenzó.

Las clases seguían normales, estudiar, estudiar, prácticas y más estudiar hasta que por fin fue sábado y los cuatro amigos se reunieron en el metro para ir juntos al parque.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Todos están aquí? -preguntó Midoriya al ver a todos sus compañeros de clase ahí presentes.

\- Bueno, veras Deku kun... - dijo Uraraka comenzando a redactar lo sucedido.

_Uraraka tarareaba feliz caminando por los pasillos de la UA._

_\- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz Uraraka chan? - preguntó Asui al verla contenta._

_\- ¡Ah Tsuyu chan!, Iida kun, Deku kun, Todoroki kun y yo iremos al parque de diversiones el sábado ¿Quieres venir?_

_\- Si, será divertido._

_\- ¡Eh! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! - comenzó a hacer berrinche Ashido quien por casualidad escuchó lo último._

_\- ¿Mh? Ir donde - preguntó Kaminari quien llegaba junto a Sero, Kirishima y a un Bakugo molesto quien tenía sobre su hombro el brazo de Kirishima._

_\- ¡Ellos van a ir al parque de diversiones! - dijo Ashido apuntando a Uraraka y a Asui._

_\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso suena divertido! ¿Podemos acompañarlos? - preguntó Kirishima._

_\- ¿Eh? Ah, si - respondió Uraraka un poco sorprendida,¿Cómo sucedió esto?_

_\- ¡Genial! ¡Avisemos a los demás! ¡¿Irás también no, Bakugo?! - dijo Kirishima._

_\- No iré con todos ustedes bola de perdedores, ¡Y no me grites, estoy a tu lado cabello de Mierda!_

_Después de eso Ashido les contó a las demás chicas y Kirishima a los otros restantes._

_\- _Y bueno, así sucedieron las cosas - terminó de decir Uraraka apenada pasando su mano sobre su cabeza.

\- Esta bien, ¡Entre más mejor! - dijo Iida- ¿No falta nadie más?

\- Kirishima dijo que nos vería en la entrada del parque y Bakugo no quiso venir - dijo Sero.

\- ¡Entonces vayamos! - entusiasmó Iida.

\- ¡Sí! - contestaron los demás animados.

Una vez en la entrada del parque pudieron observar dos siluetas conocidas, Kirishima estaba junto a Bakugo esperando a los demás.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya llegaron! - dijo Kirishima saludando felizmente.

\- ¡Si viniste Bakugo! - saludó Kaminari.

\- ¿Acaso no dijiste que no querías venir con nosotros? - preguntó Sero.

\- ¡Cállate! Me obligaron - respondió Bakugo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Kacchan vino? ¿Estará enfermo? - se preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¡Algún problema en que haya venido nerd de mierda! - dijo Bakugo acercándose al susodicho.

\- ¡N-no! ¡Para nada Kacchan!

\- ¡Ustedes! - dijo Iida apuntando en dirección de Bakugo y Midoriya. - ¡No es momento de pelear!

\- ¡Si, si! ¡Entremos! ¡Ya quiero subirme a la montaña rusa! - dijo Ashido dando saltos de alegría mientras corría hacia la ventanilla.

Todos la siguieron por detrás, esperaron unos veinte minutos hasta que les tocó su turno para poder pagar. Una vez dentro algunos no pudieron contener su alegría.

\- Eh así que esto es un parque de diversiones - dijo Yaoyorozu asombrada.

\- ¡Hey hey! ¡Vamos a ese de ahí! - dijo Hagakure apuntando a un juego relativamente alto que subía y bajaba con fuerza.

Koda se puso azul y comenzó a negar rápido con la cabeza.

\- Parece peligroso - dijo Yaoyorozu.

\- ¡Ese es el chiste! - dijeron al unisono Ashido y Hagakure.

\- ¿Porque no van ustedes? Como Yaoyorozu no conoce nada de esto es mejor empezar con lo más liviano, después las alcanzamos - dijo Jiro.

\- Esta bien - dijeron con un puchero.

\- ¿Bienes Koda? - preguntó Jiro recibiendo un asentimiento. Fueron a hacia el área infantil por petición de Koda y sin darse cuenta fueron seguidos por Mineta.

\- ¡Si ustedes son tres nosotras también! - dijo Ashido. - ¡Ven Aoyama!

Ashido tomó el brazo de Aoyama jalándolo en contra de su voluntad junto a Hagakure hacia los juegos más extremos.

\- Nosotros también vamos a esos juegos - dijo Kirishima apuntando hacia donde se fueron el grupo de Ashido. Kirishima junto a Bakugo, Kaminari y Sero fueron detrás de ellas quienes ya no se podían ver por lo rápido que iban.

\- Escuche que la casa embrujada de este parque da demasiado miedo ¿Vamos a ver? - preguntó Sato.

\- Me parece buena idea - apoyó Shoji- Debe de estar muy oscuro.

\- Oscuro... - susurró Tokoyami.

\- ¿Mh? Parece que te interesa Tokoyami - dijo Ojiro.

\- ¡Entonces vamos! - dijo Sato siendo seguido por los demás.

\- Parece ser que al final todos nos dispersamos kero - dijo Asui.

\- Jajaja si, al final no tenía sentido reunirnos - dijo Uraraka.

\- ¿Hacia dónde vamos? - preguntó Todoroki.

\- Mmm no sé, la última vez que vine tenía seis años - dijo Midoriya.

\- ¿Subimos a esa cosa de ahí? - sugirió Iida apuntando hacia la montaña rusa más grande.

\- ¿Te gustan esos Iida kun? - preguntó Uraraka.

\- No, nunca lo he intentado, tengo curiosidad.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Estoy de acuerdo! - dijo Uraraka entusiasmada.

\- Parece divertido - dijo Asui.

\- Me parece bien, ¿Qué hay de ti Todoroki kun? - preguntó Midoriya.

\- Lo que sea está bien.

Así comenzó un día divertido para todos, el grupo de Jiro pasó de los juegos infantiles a los juegos familiares hasta los más extremos sin exagerar con un una Yaoyorozu entusiasmada y un Koda llorando cada vez que se subían a uno siendo consolado por Jiro cada vez que estos se terminaban, Mineta se terminó perdiendo en la mitad de camino.

El Grupo de Ashido no dejaba de subirse a los más extremos siendo Ashido y Hagakure las más felices mientras Aoyama se encontraba todo azul. El grupo de Kirishima también subían a los más extremos, Bakugo era el único que no demostraba entusiasmo, esos juegos no le sorprendían, de vez en cuando Kaminari terminaba abrazando llorando al de su lado siendo casi siempre Sero o un extraño, durante el trayecto se encontraron con el grupo de Ashido subiéndose a más juegos todos juntos.

El grupo de Sato salió de la casa embrujada todos asustados a excepción de Tokoyami pero a diferencia de lo que la gente creía, no estaban asustados por la casa embrujada, oh no, su miedo era por cierto amigo quien en ese instante reía de oreja a oreja y quien tiene una sombra como quirk, para despejar su mente decidieron sentarse en una mesa encontrándose con un Mineta llorando de haberse perdido, después todos siguieron con juegos más calmados y con un Mineta quien parecía chicle... literalmente, para no perderse de nuevo se agarró de Ojiro pegándose como chicle en su espalda.

Finalmente, el grupo de Midoriya probaba todo tipo de juegos, quienes demostraban más felicidad eran Uraraka, Asui y Midoriya; Iida parecía robot y Todoroki no expresaba emoción alguna.

Después del medio día todos se volvieron a encontrar y compraron comida, disfrutaron una hora comiendo y otra esperaron a estar más livianos, finalmente todos decidieron seguir juntos y probar todos los juegos con premios. Midoriya era quien más se entusiasmaba ganando muñecos de All Might y quien de vez en cuando distraía junto a Iida a Todoroki para que no destruyera algún puesto con mercancía de Endeavor. Todos al final ganaron, aunque sea una cosa.

Al final del día todos se fueron juntos al metro para después dispersarse.

\- ¿Encontraste tu respuesta? - preguntó Todoroki a Midoriya.

\- ¿Eh?

\- De lo que hablamos la otra vez.

\- Ah, eso... Mmm creo tenerla, durante todo el día no pensé en nada más que divertirme, es como si mis preocupaciones no existieran.

\- Tienes razón, incluso yo olvidé al maldito viejo, incluso no me importó ver cosas de él.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Las viste?! - dijo Midoriya sorprendido.

\- Si, fue bastante divertido ver como ustedes dos intentaban distraerme - dijo divertido Todoroki.

\- Moh... No te rías, pasamos por mucho ¿Sabes?

\- Lo sé - contestó igual de divertido.

Se terminaron despidiendo y cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa. Midoriya iba más que contento, obtuvo un llavero de All Might, un mini peluche de All Might, una camisa de All Might, Una gorra de All Might, unas pantuflas de All Might, Un mini peluche de Aizawa, un mega peluche de All Might y una libreta de All Might. Si, definitivamente fue un gran día.

\- Ya llegué mamá.

\- ¡Izuku! - gritó Inko dándole un susto a su hijo.

\- ¿S-sí?

\- ¿Por qué aun no le devuelves esta camisa a tu amigo? - dijo mostrando la camisa negra de Shigaraki.

\- ¡! ¡¿Entraste a mi cuarto?!

\- Si, necesitaba hacer limpieza, aun no me respondes.

\- B-bueno verás... Me dijo que me la quedara...

\- ¿Enserio? Si es así está bien, pero no te queda...Mmm tal vez le quede a Katsuki deberías dársela.

-¿Eh? ¡No! - dijo sorprendiendo a su madre. -Emm digo... Tal vez se arrepienta después.

\- Tienes razón, entonces te la devuelvo. ¿Aún no comes verdad?

\- Comí a la una.

\- Entonces preparé la cena, sube a cambiarte.

\- Espera mamá, tengo algo para ti - dicho esto de su mochila sacó un pasador de una flor rosa con unas pequeñas piedras preciosas dándole un toque elegante pero inocente.

\- ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias Izuku! - tomó el pequeño pasador poniéndoselo inmediatamente en su cabeza. - Iré a preparar Katsudon.

Inko se dirigió a la cocina felizmente tarareando una canción mientras Midoriya sonreía dirigiéndose a su habitación y posteriormente tomar un baño. Después de cenar madre e hijo se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- Mmm... ¿Debería invitarlo a salir al parque de diversiones? Si, tal vez eso le ayude a despejarse y ya no pensar en destruir todo... Eso es muy ingenuo... Vale intentarlo - Midoriya envió un mensaje a Kurogiri e inmediatamente se abrió un portal entrando a este llevándolo al bar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó tajante Shigaraki.

Valor Izuku, toma valor pensó Midoriya para después suspirar y con ojos decididos decirle lo siguiente. - ¡Vayamos al parque de diversiones!

Dos crack se escucharon en el lugar, uno por parte de Kurogiri, el vaso que estaba limpiando lo dejó caer y el otro provino de Shigaraki, de la impresión tocó sus cinco dedos en el vaso desintegrándolo por completo. Ambos veían asombrados al peli verde.

\- ¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto? - dijo Shigaraki.

\- No - respondió Midoriya.

\- ¿Por qué quieres llevar a Shigaraki Tomura a un lugar como ese? - preguntó Kurogiri.

\- Para divertirse...

Un silencio se plasmó en el lugar hasta que una gran y ruidosa risa se escuchó por todo el lugar, Shigaraki no paraba de reír comenzando a golpear la barra al no poder contenerla.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Divertirme?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Oye Kurogiri! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! ¡Este niño está loco!

\- Lo decía de verdad...

\- No es por ofender Midoriya Izuku, pero incluso para mi eso párese muy irónico - dijo Kurogiri quien comenzaba a juntar los pedazos de vidrio rotos.

Midoriya suspiró - Ya sé que es algo irónico, pero... ¿Es malo que quiera verte más relajado y divertirte un poco?

\- Oh, eso no me divertirá para nada, ver las horribles caras de felicidad de toda esa gente me enferma, ¿Pero sabes que si me divierte?

Midoriya tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. - ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ver la cara de sufrimiento de todas esas personas! Eso me divertirá muchísimo.

Midoriya sabía que no debía preguntar... ¡Sabía que eso iba a decir! - Descartado...

\- Oh que mal, sigue soñando en verme divertirme entonces.

-Mmm relajarte ¿Eh?, no suena a mala idea - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Ni lo pienses, no sigas el juego de este mocoso.

\- Lo decía por mí, no he tenido ningún descanso, trabajo yo solo.

\- ¿De eso te quejas? Olvídate de unas vacaciones.

\- Por lo menos necesito un ayudante.

\- Entonces consigue lo, deja de molestar.

\- Pero necesito a alguien modesto, tranquilo y que aprenda rápido.

\- Todos los villanos son intranquilos, tu eres alguien extraño.

\- Tienes razón... Oh, pero conozco a alguien con esas cualidades.

\- Ah, ¿Te refieres a él?

\- Sí.

Ambos villanos dirigieron su vista a la persona sobrante del lugar. Midoriya sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

\- Me opongo - dijo rápidamente Shigaraki.

\- Chico, ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí? - preguntó Kurogiri ignorando a su líder.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿EHHH?!


	12. Estudios Fundamentales

\- Tus ojos son tan bellos como la Esmeralda, tu cabello tan brillante como el oro, tu piel tan linda como la porcelana, ¿Saldrías conmigo bello ser?

Un cuadro fue lanzado hacia la dirección del hombre impactando sobre su cabeza sangrando al instante a causa de una orilla clavada cerca de su ojo.

\- ¡¿Quién fue el estúpido que...?! ¡!

\- Mantente lejos de mi vista maldito pedófilo.

\- ¡S-s-sí Shigaraki Tomura, a su orden!

Al instante el hombre se fue de la barra yéndose a sentar en la mesa más alejada del lugar.

\- ¿Está bien tratar así a los clientes?

\- Cállate mocoso ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?! ¡Mándalos a volar con tu quirk! ¡¿Para qué lo tienes?!

\- Para salvar personas... Kurogiri san me dijo que solo los ignorara.

\- Cambia de vestimenta.

\- ¿? ¿Por qué? ¡Es para la ocasión! - dijo Midoriya quien traía un cubre bocas negro, una camisa verde oscuro, un chaleco negro, guantes negros, pantalón negro y la mitad de su cabello estaba de lado, debajo de sus ojos estaban maquillados de negro, todo eso es por cortesía de Kurogiri.

\- Solo has estado dos días trabajando y ya llamas demasiado la atención.

\- No se puede evitar son clientes regulares ¿No es así?, es normal su reacción al ser nuevo.

\- ... A veces no sé si realmente eres estúpido o solo te haces, ¡¿Dónde está Kurogiri?!

\- ¿Me llamabas Shigaraki Tomura? - dijo Kurogiri apareciendo de la nada.

\- ¿No te dije que no lo dejaras sin vigilancia?

\- Bueno, yo también tengo necesidades, ¿Otra vez lo estaban ligando?

\- ¿Ligar? ¿A quién? - preguntó inocentemente Midoriya ganándose un gran silencio por parte de los dos mayores.

\- Como puedes ver Kurogiri, es demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- ... ¿Qué? ¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo? Sería malo que algo le pasara, yo sufriría las consecuencias.

\- Si, por supuesto, te creo. No te atormentes tanto, si uno de los dos está aquí no vendrán a acosarlo, además solo vendrá dos días a la semana.

\- Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo.

\- Por eso solo vendrá por dos días, ve el lado bueno hay más clientes.

\- Queras decir más pervertidos, no solo hay aliados, también desconocidos.

\- Si tanto te preocupa... no deberías despegar tus ojos de él.

\- ... No aré eso.

Dicho esto, Kurogiri continúo con sus deberes. El día anterior antes de abrir Kurogiri había enseñado las bebidas más básicas a Midoriya, compró ropa para Midoriya junto a un cubre bocas para no ser reconocido y le arregló el cabello, posteriormente lo maquillo para verse más distinto. También le había advertido en no meterse en ninguna pelea, al ser un niño podrían provecharse de él... Pero tanto Kurogiri como Shigaraki nunca se imaginaron que la mayoría intentaría ligárselo, unos sutilmente y otros directamente, pero Midoriya siempre pensaba que eran bromas o juegos por parte de los villanos. Para todos Midoriya era alguien hermoso, incluso algunas villanas le tenían envidia otras eran más atrevidas y se le abalanzaban coqueteándolo, otra gran parte de los clientes regulares y aliados preferían no arriesgarse especialmente si Shigaraki Tomura estaba cerca y finalmente estaban los que en realidad no les interesaba el chico.

En un día corrió el rumor de un villano extremadamente lindo nombrado Black Emerald, o al menos así lo bautizaron al no saber su nombre y que para acercarse a él era prácticamente un suicidio, esto debido a varios villanos y villanas que se atrevieron a coquetearle, unos terminaron con algo en la cabeza, otros con una mano casi desintegrada y varías miradas frías por parte del líder y bartender del lugar. Es así como al siguiente día el bar estaba más lleno de lo usual... Para desgracia de Shigaraki y un poco para Kurogiri, significaba más ganancias, pero menos descansos para Kurogiri por supuesto.

Finalmente era la hora del cierre, Kurogiri acomodaba las cosas para el día siguiente, Midoriya terminaba de barrer el lugar y Shigaraki permanecía en su lugar observando como los otros dos estaban más que cansados... Obviamente no iba a ayudar.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó Shigaraki aburrido.

\- Creí que también ayudabas... - dijo Midoriya cansado.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Quién crees que soy?

\- Oh sí, es por esto que Kurogiri san quería ayuda, lo olvidé.

\- ¿Hoy fue muy pesado para ti? –preguntó Kurogiri a Midoriya.

\- No, pero... No dejaba de sentir varias miradas extrañas hacia mí, más que ayer –respondió Midoriya mientras inconscientemente se abrazaba a sí mismo. – Terminé ¿puedo irme?

\- Si, pero espera, falta tu recompensa –dijo Kurogiri entregándole una pequeña bolsa.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Oh! Cierto, Shigaraki ¿Aun te queda de la crema que te di?

\- ¿Huh?

\- Ya sabes, para tu cuello, veo que está mejorando ¡Me alegro!, incluso tus labios están mejor, después te traeré más – al terminar de decir esto Midoriya entró al portal desapareciendo del lugar.

\- No me había percatado si no fuera por el chico, pero tiene razón, tu cuello y labios ya no están tan resecos –dijo Kurogiri.

\- Déjame en paz – dijo Shigaraki retirándose del lugar dejando a Kurogiri nuevamente solo.

Un nuevo día había comenzado para el joven peli verde, no quería levantarse, pero tenía que hacerlo, la escuela lo esperaba. Aun no se encontraba del todo seguro el trabajar para ellos en el bar por tres razones, la primera es trabajar en un lugar como ese era prohibido para los menores de edad por la ley; en segunda era un lugar donde los villanos asistían, no quería ser reconocido es por ello que le agradecía a Kurogiri el cubre bocas; en tercera ¿Cómo le explicará eso a su mamá? No quería mentirle más, pero no podría solo decir _"Mamá, estoy trabajando en un bar"_, eso le provocaría un infarto a la pobre mujer.

La única cosa por la que aceptó es por Kurogiri, le tomó aprecio al hombre, podía notar que efectivamente Shigaraki no hace nada por ayudarlo y eso lo confirmó en los últimos dos días, además le debía un favor... Kurogiri le avisaba sobre las cosas que hacia Shigaraki por petición de Midoriya, si quería cambiar a Shigaraki debía saber lo que hacía, aunque aún no comprendía porque Kurogiri le enviaba fotos de Shigaraki durmiendo, construyendo su pirámide e incluso a veces hasta comiendo... Solo faltaban fotos de él bañándose.

\- ¡Un mensaje ha llegado!

El tono de su mensajería lo sacó de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente revisó de que se trataba interrumpiendo el escandaloso tono de All Might.

Al parecer era Kurogiri quien le había deseado unos buenos días y una foto de Shigaraki durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. No pudo evitar dar una leve sonrisa, cuando dormía se veía tan tranquilo que deseaba así fuese siempre... ¿Se vale soñar no?

Decidió regresarle los buenos días y escribir lo siguiente.

**_Buenos días Kurogiri San, pero realmente no es necesario seguir mandándome esta clase de fotos, no son necesarias._**

Al instante recibió una respuesta.

**_No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia, además para ti es mejor._**

Midoriya no entendía a qué se refería con lo último, pero decidió ignorarlo e ir a cambiarse, pronto su madre lo llamaría para desayunar.

Secretamente ya tenía un álbum como de 50 fotos de Shigaraki, no sabía porque, pero sentía que sería una lástima borrarlas. Además, ahora más que nunca cuidaba su celular por ellas.

Al terminar de vestirse se dirigió al comedor donde su madre terminaba de servir su plato.

\- Buenos días Izuku, te vez un poco cansado ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, pronto serán los exámenes debo estudiar más.

\- Entiendo, pero no te excedas.

\- No lo are, Bien, era ahora o nunca Mamá, ¿Qué pensarías si yo trabajara solo por unos días?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Trabajar? Pero si nosotros estamos bien, tal vez no vivamos tan bien como los Bakugo, pero el dinero que envía tu papá es suficiente.

Plan fallido

Midoriya Izuku no dijo más, a veces realmente olvida la existencia de su padre a quien no recuerda ni un poco, oh, pero hablando de padre... ¿Qué estará All Might haciendo? Tenía tiempo en no hablar a solas con él.

Una vez terminado el desayuno se dispuso a ir a la escuela topándose con Uraraka en el camino.

\- ¡Ah, era tan divertido! - dijo Uraraka animada. - ¡Quiero volver a ir!

\- ¿Hablas del parque de diversiones?

\- ¡Sí! Ah, pero no hay tiempo, debemos estudiar para no reprobar- dijo Uraraka desanimada.

\- ¡Demos lo mejor! Para poder ir al campamento.

\- ¡Tienes razón Deku kun!

Al entrar al salón solo pudieron ver un ambiente deprimente y una que otra alma merodeando por ahí.

\- ¡Estoy perdido! - gritó Kaminari.

\- ¡Yo también! - Le siguió Ashido.

\- ¡No!, Ustedes se encuentran en el aula 1-A, ¡No están perdidos! - dijo Iida.

\- No se refieren a eso Iida chan - comentó Asui.

\- ¿De qué es esto? - preguntó Uraraka.

\- Ah, solamente nos lamentamos por los próximos exámenes, especialmente el escrito - dijo Kirishima.

\- ¿Tan mal les fue en el examen anterior? - preguntó Midoriya.

\- Mm si, un poco - rio levemente.

Al momento en el que el profesor Aizawa hizo acto de presencia todos se callaron y se sentaron en su lugar.

\- Como ya saben, en unos días será su examen práctico y escrito, el práctico será una sorpresa y en cuanto al escrito no se deben de preocupar, solo serán todos los temas vistos inclusive el punto más insignificante. ¿Alguna duda al respecto? ¿No? Entonces sigamos.

\- ¡Si, si! ¡Yo, yo!

\- No grites Ashido, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

\- ¿Qué pasa si reprobamos un examen?

\- Por supuesto no van al campamento y tendrán clases de regulación.

\- Ok... - dijo Ashido decaída.

\- Para que se animen un poco más, los que reprueben se llevaran a sus casas tarea extra.

\- Genial... - fue lo que se escuchó por parte de algunos.

\- Bien este tema tal vez es algo que les interese o tal vez no, pero es algo que se pregunta en todas las escuelas cada año, ¿Lo saben no?

\- ¿Cuál fue nuestro promedio anterior? - dijo Hagakure.

\- No, por órdenes del gobierno ¿Quién ya encontró a su destinado?

En eso todos se comenzaron a mirar esperando a alguien que levantase la mano para ir inmediatamente a abalanzarse con preguntas, pero nadie lo hizo.

Midoriya por otra parte casi se cae de su asiento, sabía que el gobierno registraba a los destinados al igual que los quirks, esto era porque prácticamente eran como una especie exótica en peligro de extinción, pero definitivamente ¡Nadie debía saber que ya había encontrado a su destinado! No al menos por la persona que es...

\- ¿Nadie? Bien, entonces continuemos con la clase anterior.

Un pequeño suspiro salió sin querer de Midoriya siendo solo audible para Bakugo.

Al terminar la clase de Aizawa comenzó la de All Might y como siempre entrando de una manera "normal".

\- ¡Mi clase comienza ahora! - dijo All Might entrando deslizándose con ambas manos apuntando hacia la derecha. - ¡Espero estén listos! Hoy entrenarán uno contra uno, las parejas serán al azar nunca sabes con qué tipo de villano te encontraras, ¡Dicho esto vayamos al campo de entrenamiento 1!

Una vez puestos sus trajes fueron a un campo de entrenamiento mediano pero lo suficiente grande como para dos personas, el lugar solo tenía tres montañas pequeñas de tierra y mayormente habitado de rocas.

\- Saquen un papel de este bote - dijo All Might pasando al lado de cada estudiante. - Los que tengan el número uno pasen al frente.

Yaoyorozu y Aoyama dieron un paso al frente mirándose entre sí.

\- ¡Bien mis chicos! ¡Las reglas son simples! Al igual que en el festival deportivo deben de derrotar a su oponente o salir del límite marcado.

\- ¿Cuál es el límite? No veo ninguno - dijo Iida al no ver ese detalle por ningún lado.

-... ¡¿Por qué no lo marcaron?! Yaoyorozu mi chica ¿Podrías crear unas cintas y clavos?

\- No hay problema - dijo Yaoyorozu quien al terminar le entregó las cosas a All Might quien este rápidamente comenzó a formar un cuadrado con las cintas y clavándolas con su puño en el piso.

\- Ahora sí, ¡Comiencen!

No pasó mucho cuando Yaoyorozu creó un pequeño espejo bastante resistente obligando que el láser de Aoyama se reflejara dándole al mismo dueño del quirk dejándolo en KO.

\- Que decepción - dijeron la mayoría de los presentes inclusive Aizawa quien se había unido a observar.

\- ¡Aun necesitas mejorar Aoyama mi chico!, ¡Los que siguen!

Después de que se llevasen a Aoyama a descansar en la enfermería fue el turno de Ashido y Hagakure quien se quitó sus zapatos y guantes. Una larga batalla comenzó, mientras Ashido lanzaba ácido al azar, Hagakure por otro lado... Bueno ella tal vez intentaba empujarla, quien sabe no se veía.

\- Esto va a durar un buen rato - comentó All Might al observar esa extraña batalla, Ashido parecía una loca tirando ácido por doquier. Los demás alumnos solo asistieron de acuerdo.

\- Ya veo, aprovecha su invisibilidad para no ser vista esquivando el ácido arrojado, pero a este paso el piso quedará totalmente deteriorado y podrá lastimarse los pies, pero si es rápida entonces... - comenzó a murmurar Midoriya mientras anotaba cosas en su libreta.

\- Ah ah, lo está volviendo a hacer - dijo Kirishima al observar a Midoriya.

Después de otros cinco minutos haciendo lo mismo Aizawa se desesperó y dijo lo siguiente.

\- Ambas no tienen calificación al no poder vencer a su oponente.

Ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas al escuchar eso y como si de un coro se tratase dijeron lo mismo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No eres nuestro profesor en esta clase!

\- Pero si su tutor y All Might piensa lo mismo, ¿No es así? - dijo Aizawa dándole una mirada al nombrado quien se asustó al escuchar su nombre.

\- S-sí, lo siento chicas Perdónenme, pero no puedo contradecirlo - pensó All Might lo último evitando la mirada de Aizawa. - Lo-los ¡Los que siguen!

Después de las dos chicas derrotadas mentalmente, siguieron Kirishima y Mineta quien nada más empezando la batalla comenzó a lanzar bolas a la dirección de Kirishima mientras gritaba "varonilmente", Kirishima los evitaba ágilmente y antes de darle un golpe a Mineta este se salió por voluntad al ver el golpe que se avecinaba.

\- También mala nota por cobarde - dijo Aizawa dándole una mirada de desaprobación.

\- ¡Me iba a mandar a volar e iba a sangrar con ese golpe!

\- No me importa, pasen los siguientes y apúrense, no tenemos todo el día.

Aizawa ya había tomado control en la clase dejando a All Might de lado como espectador deprimiéndose en algún rincón del lugar.

Los siguientes en pasar fueron Bakugo y Koda quien solo bastó el saber quién era su oponente para ir directamente con el profesor Aizawa y casi besar al suelo pidiendo perdón, pero él no iba a luchar con Bakugo, apreciaba demasiado su vida.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ven aquí mudo! - comenzó a gritar Bakugo.

\- Bien, entonces también no tendrás nota - dijo Aizawa comprendiendo un poco la acción que hizo su alumno.

\- ¡¿Y yo que?! - dijo Bakugo pisando fuertemente el piso.

\- Tendrás que esperar, únete al último equipo. Y ya no aceptaré renuncias, siguiente equipo.

Bakugo regresó a su lugar de malhumor y Kaminari pasó junto a Tokoyami empezando con la pela.

\- All Might ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Midoriya al ver a su querido profesor y héroe deprimiéndose en la esquina estando de cuclillas dibujando algo con una ramita.

\- Soy un fracaso como profesor... Digo, si Midoriya mi chico ¡Yo, estoy bien! - dijo All Might gritando lo último mientras se levantaba de un salto.

\- Silencio All Might, presta atención -dijo Aizawa quien veía atento a la batalla, era más interesante que todas las anteriores.

\- Si profesor Aizawa... - dijo All Might en voz baja. - Pero dime mi chico ¿Con quién pelearas?

\- No sé, soy el número diez, al menos no pelearé con Kacchan.

-... Si mal no escuché Aizawa dijo que el joven Bakugo se unirá al último equipo formando una batalla de tres.

\- Si eso dijo, ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-... Midoriya mi chico como puedo decirte esto... Los números solo llegan al diez.

\- Oh ya veo... Ya veo... ¡Ya veo!

\- Silencio Midoriya - regañó Aizawa pasando al siguiente equipo, en la batalla anterior ganó Kaminari, aunque ahora mismo tenía cara de idiota. Los siguientes en pasar son Asui y Ojiro.

\- Estoy muerto -dijo Midoriya - ¿Qué hago All Might?

\- Solo puedo decir ¡Suerte! Si algo pasa a mayores intervendré.

Eso no animó en nada a Midoriya, pero solo rezaba en que no pasará nada malo... A quien engañaba, lo más seguro es que tendrán que intervenir ambos profesores.

Después de un rato la batalla terminó dando a lugar un empate. Uraraka y Sato fueron los siguientes dando a lugar a una Uraraka victoriosa al mandarlo a flotar lejos mientras Sato fue regañado por no ser más cuidadoso y no atreverse a darle algún golpe a la chica.

Shoji y Jiro siguieron dando a Shoji como ganador superando en fuerza a Jiro. Sero e Iida fueron los siguientes en pasar, la batalla duró un poco más hasta que finalmente Iida logró sacar a Sero con una patada, Aizawa quedó satisfecho con la pelea dada.

Midoriya estaba más nervioso que nunca al saber quiénes eran la pareja número nueve y a su lado se encontraba All Might igual de nervioso al sentir la tormenta que se avecinaba, no tormenta no, era un huracán, un terremoto, un apocalipsis.

Los últimos que quedaban eran Todoroki, Midoriya y Bakugo, los demás compañeros al darse cuenta de esto sudaron frío y comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos inclusive Aoyama deseaba a verse golpeado más fuerte con su láser para seguir en la cama, pero no, justo hace quince minutos tuvo que recuperar la conciencia.

\- Antes de que empiece la batalla les aviso de esto, no es una batalla para que se maten, es para que demuestren sus avances de ataque - dijo Aizawa dándoles una mirada fría a ese peligroso trío, inclusive él pensaba que dé a ver sabido hubiera dejado a Bakugo pelear en la batalla que le seguía y no la última.

\- ¡A sus posiciones y por favor no se lastimen tanto! Si algo sucede los detendré - dijo All Might después de varias batallas estando callado.

Midoriya tragó en seco y recibió un pequeño empujón de apoyo por parte de All Might dándole su típica sonrisa, esto hizo sentirse más aliviado y le devolvió la sonrisa dispuesto a caminar al área de batalla.

Bakugo y Todoroki vieron esto, en ningún momento habían dejado de mirar al pecoso.

Todoroki solo podía pensar en su teoría, definitivamente All Might debe ser su padre o tal vez un tío, pero de que están relacionados están relacionados. Bakugo por su parte solo se molestó aún más ¿Qué se traían entre ellos? ¿Qué tenía de especial Deku? Oh no importa la razón él le demostraría que es el más fuerte.

Una vez dentro del rango de batalla todos los demás estudiantes se pegaron a la pared cercas de la puerta y Yaoyorozu comenzó a crear cascos y escudos para todos sus compañeros, solo para prevenir. Aizawa seguía en su posición de siempre junto al área de batalla, en cambio All Might estaba junto a sus demás alumnos.

Al momento que Aizawa comenzó con la señal de comienzo explosiones y picos de hielo se hicieron presentes acaparando un gran lugar, Midoriya logró protegerse de estos ataques al romper el hielo y saltar por los aires usando de soporte el hielo quebrado.

Los tres no sabían a quién atacar primero, Bakugo tenía unos fuertes deseos de acabar con Midoriya, pero por otra parte se quedó con las ganas de luchar contra Todoroki y esta vez era seguro que usaría su lado izquierdo.

Todoroki por otra parte quería luchar con Midoriya y... Si, nada más con Midoriya, esta vez le daría la batalla deseada usando sus dos lados esta vez.

Midoriya estaba en un debate mental, ¿Todoroki o Kacchan? ¿Todoroki o Kacchan?... ¿Por qué no ambos?, Si ambos. Después de todo era una batalla de tres, aunque iba a ser algo difícil.

Finalmente, la conclusión de los tres fue atacar a sus dos contrincantes al mismo tiempo, esto era una ventaja para Todoroki quien podía lanzar ataques a distancia.

La batalla siguió muy explosiva, varias explosiones fueron a parar en direcciones de Midoriya y Todoroki, Todoroki formaba muros de hielo en dirección de Bakugo bloqueando sus explosiones y a su vez lanzaba fuego en dirección de Midoriya quien este a su vez lo esquivaba y corría en dirección de Todoroki.

Los demás compañeros solo se apretaban más unos contra otros tratando de evitar los pedazos de roca que caían cerca.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo Asui quien estaba sirviendo de escudo para Uraraka.

\- ¡Jajajajaja no te preocupes Asui mi chica! ¡Yo también lo tengo! - comentó All Might riendo más fuerte, pero por dentro se moría de los nervios, deseaba que su preciado alumno ganara, pero no quería más heridas por parte de él.

\- Es Tsuyu profesor -dijo Asui y a los demás solo se les resbaló una gota de sudor pensando Eso no es tranquilizador por lo que All Might había dicho.

Aizawa por su parte observaba atentamente los avances de sus alumnos y que no se intentarán matar, pero justo le llegó un mensaje pidiendo su presencia.

\- All Might te encargo esto, vuelvo en unos minutos - dijo Aizawa quien caminaba a la salida.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Soy el profesor de esta clase después de todo... - susurró lo último una vez que Aizawa había dejado el lugar.

Por alguna razón desconocida la batalla de aquellos tres se agrandó y algunos rasguños, moretones, cortes y jadeos se hicieron presentes en aquellos tres. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Ni idea, pero All Might comenzó a sentirse nervioso nuevamente, ¿Los detenía o los dejaba seguir? ¿Qué haría Aizawa? No consideraba grave las heridas, pero aun así...

Bakugo terminó teniendo un enfrentamiento cara a cara luchando contra el fuego de Todoroki y a su vez Midoriya intentaban reincorporarse del ataque anterior, había recibido fuego y explosiones en todo su cuerpo, no había logrado esquivarlos y solamente se había protegido con sus brazos.

Después de dos minutos los tres comenzaron a enfocarse en su otro contrincante léase como Midoriya que ya había vuelto a recuperar su fuerza, Bakugo fue el primero en lanzarse hacia Midoriya y este también comenzó a atacarlo. Todoroki ya se había cansado de la situación, una de tres era algo complicado cuando todos eran enemigos así que optó por sacarlos a los dos con su hielo, pero era destruido al instante.

La batalla seguía aún más intensa cuando de repente All Might pudo observar poderosos ataques a punto de ser lanzados es cuando decidió interferir... No logrando detenerlos a tiempo originando una gran explosión mandando a volar a todo aquel presente.

\- Cinco minutos All Might - una voz de ultra tumba se hizo sonar en el lugar dejando a más de uno helado. - Solo me fui por cinco minutos, ¿Qué es esto?

\- A-Aizawa... Yo... Los intenté detener, pero... - All Might comenzó a excusarse.

\- Ustedes tres ¿Cuándo comenzaran a contenerse? ¡Aprendan de una vez! - regañó Aizawa ignorando a All Might.

\- Lo siento profesor Aizawa... - Se disculparon Midoriya y Todoroki, Bakugo por su parte solo bufó mirando a otro lado.

\- Especialmente tú Bakugo. Los que no pasaron esta clase tendrán clases extras conmigo hoy en la salida, no acepto peros y mañana ustedes tres tendrán una clase de auto control - dijo Aizawa apuntando a los tres responsables de la pequeña explosión.

\- ¿No será muy duro? - preguntó All Might.

\- Oh si y tu vendrás conmigo All Might, por lo visto aún hay cosas que enseñarte.

\- Si... - contestó All Might resignado sabiendo los futuros regaños que recibirá.

\- Los heridos vayan a ver a Recovery Girl.

Los únicos en ir a la enfermería fueron Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoriya y Aoyama quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una roca en la última explosión, esto al no tener puesto el casco dado por Yaoyorozu pensando en que no era "brillante y lindo". Cabe destacar que All Might llevó cargando al inconsciente Aoyama.

\- ¡Enserio ustedes! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderán?! ¡Especialmente tu Midoriya! - regañó Recovery Girl mientras curaba sus heridas.

\- Lo siento... - Se volvió a disculpar suspirando Midoriya al ya serle costumbre sus regaños.

Midoriya tenía leves quemaduras por parte del fuego de Todoroki y las explosiones de Bakugo, además de diversas cortadas en sus brazos, y cara. Todoroki solamente tenía leves rasguños al igual que Bakugo.

\- Las quemaduras desaparecerán dentro de poco al igual que los rasguños - dijo Recovery Girl terminando de aplicar alcohol en las heridas de Midoriya.

\- ¿No nos va a sanar? - preguntó Todoroki extrañado.

\- No, no es nada grave solamente trataré las quemaduras de Midoriya, si los sigo curando con mi quirk pronto el sistema de cicatrización de sus cuerpos dejará de funcionar, además ¡Que les sirva de lección!

\- ¡Ay! - Se quejó Midoriya en el momento que Recovery Girl presionó fuertemente su cortada con el alcohol.

Al salir de la enfermería los tres jóvenes traían varias venditas en sus brazos y cara, Aoyama por otra parte seguía desmayado en la enfermería.

De camino a clase Midoriya pudo observar a All Might en su forma original siendo regañado por un molesto Aizawa. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, admite que se dejó llevar y sabe que All Might intenta ser un buen profesor.

\- Midoriya - llamó Todoroki captando su atención. - Lo siento, me dejé llevar al final y te cauce esas quemaduras.

\- ¡No te preocupes Todoroki! Yo también me dejé llevar... ¡Además Recovery Girl dijo que no es nada grave! Así que... Yo también lo siento. Oh Kacchan también lo sien... to... ¿Y Kacchan?

\- Se fue hace un momento.

\- Supongo que es mejor...

El día continuó con normalidad no sin antes preguntar si se sentían bien a Todoroki y a Midoriya.

Al llegar a casa por supuesto que la madre de Midoriya se puso como loca preguntándole que le había pasado, Midoriya sólo contestó de la manera más simple, fue por un entrenamiento y se dirigió a su habitación continuando con sus estudios.

Cinco días habían pasado y Midoriya aún tenía uno que otro corte y las quemaduras casi desaparecían por completo.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió Midoriya Izuku? - preguntó Kurogiri al ver llegar a su nuevo aprendiz y trabajador.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Midoriya empezando colocándose su uniforme.

En ese momento se encontraban en la habitación de Kurogiri, quien ese día le había dicho que debía cambiarse en su habitación mostrándole en donde guardaría su uniforme para poder cambiarse, originalmente iba a ser en la habitación de Shigaraki, pero este los terminó echando.

\- Esas son marcas de golpes, quemaduras y se puede ver leves rasguños a punto de desaparecer en tus brazos y una en tu cara.

\- ¿Es tan notorio?

\- Para alguien que a tortu... Ujum digo, para alguien como yo eso es muy notorio, pero no te preocupes en dos días desaparecerán por completo.

\- Oh ¿Los grandes héroes se lastiman entre sí? - dijo Shigaraki quien desde el principio siempre estuvo ahí.

\- Solo fue un entrenamiento - defendió Midoriya.

\- ¿Un entrenamiento donde te quemas?

\- De batalla...

\- Oh~ Quién diría que podían lastimarse de esa forma~ Eso es UA.

\- N-nos sobrepasamos un poco ¡P-pero eso no importa! ¡No mires! - dijo Midoriya comenzando a quitarse el pantalón.

Automáticamente Shigaraki le hizo caso y volteó hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué hago esto? - Se preguntó Shigaraki.

\- Falta tu cinturón Midoriya Izuku - dijo Kurogiri apuntando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el objeto.

\- Oh gracias.

\- Recuérdame el por qué sigo aquí Kurogiri y también ¡¿Por qué no quieres que yo te vea y a Kurogiri sí?! ¡Ni que estuvieras desnudo!

-... ¿Por qué sí? - respondió dudoso Midoriya, ni él sabía el porqué, solo sabía que le daría vergüenza que lo viera en su ropa interior.

\- Necesito hablar contigo de algo - respondió Kurogiri.

\- ¿No podía esperar hasta que terminaran?

-... ¿Terminaste chico? - preguntó Kurogiri a Midoriya ignorando la pregunta de su líder, quien este a su vez mostró una cara de enojo por su pregunta ignorada ¿Desde cuándo no le respondía a algo?

\- Si, ¿Me maquille bien? Aun no me acostumbro a esto - dijo Midoriya terminando de ponerse sombra debajo de los ojos.

\- Lo hiciste bien, por ahora haz lo de siempre.

\- Bien.

Una vez que Midoriya estaba fuera de la vista Kurogiri empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Seguiremos con el plan?

\- Eso dependerá de los nuevos reclutas.

\- Es Giran de quien hablamos, serán villanos con gran potencial.

\- Eso ya veré yo.

\- Si hacemos eso ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Grandes cambios sucederán.

\- Lo se ¡Será un gran disparo a esta sociedad! Los héroes quedarán mal.

\- No me refería precisamente a eso.

\- Ah, te refieres a eso... No me importa, no habrá nadie que me detenga. Si era eso de lo que querías hablar entonces me voy - Shigaraki caminó hasta la puerta dejando a Kurogiri pensando.

\- Me pregunto que giró dará todo esto.

Dos semanas, dos semanas habían pasado y en esas dos semanas inició el examen a los de primer año, un difícil examen para muchos y uno productivo para los profesores.

La noticia buena para los reprobados era que podían ir al campamento y la mala era que tendrían clases extras.

En ese tiempo Midoriya también seguía ayudando a Kurogiri en los días establecidos, al estar rodeado de villanos pudo observar los pensamientos y acciones que ellos tomaban, a veces hablaban sobre sus planes y otras veces solo se quejaban de sus vidas, como aspirante a héroe al escuchar sobre planes que ponen en juego la vida de los ciudadanos no podía simplemente no hacer nada así que a veces ayudaba en detener esos planes cuando sabía el lugar y fecha.

Por otra parte, en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo se dio cuenta que se referían a él como Black Emerald, Kurogiri solo le había dicho que los dejara ser y así hizo.

Apenas habían empezado las vacaciones para todos los estudiantes. Unos días antes todo su grupo había ido al centro comercial para comprar cosas útiles en el campamento y justo como en el parque de diversiones... Todos se dispersaron, nada fue fuera de lo normal para Midoriya a excepción de Uraraka quien comenzó a actuar extraña alrededor de él.

Midoriya aún seguía pensando que escusa darle a su madre sobre el trabajo, no es como que fuera toda la semana, pero aun así, tarde o temprano lo descubriría… O más bien no lo encontraría en su habitación.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres Black Emerald!

El grito de una chica rubia lo sacó de todo pensamiento tenido en ese momento. Midoriya volteó a su derecha topándose de cara con la chica quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda en ese momento.

\- ¡Soy Toga! ¡Himiko Toga! ¡Ahh! Con esas pintas te vez tan lindo, ¡Hey hey! Muéstrame tu cara ¡Quiero verla completa!

\- Eres muy ruidosa – dijo un chico peli negro quien se encontraba al lado de la chica.

\- ¡Es que tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo!, Los rumores son ciertos ¡Es lindo! ¿Me dejas cortarte? Quiero cortarte.

Rara, era rara, esa chica era rara y no dejaba de sonreír de esa forma todo el tiempo poniéndolo nervioso y el chico a su lado también parecía raro. Esos eran los pensamientos de Midoriya al ver esa peculiar pareja.

\- Amm ¿Son nuevos? – se atrevió a preguntar Midoriya refiriéndose en ser nuevos clientes.

\- ¡Así es! – respondió Toga felizmente.

\- ¿También perteneces a la liga? En ese caso soy Dabi, nos acabamos de unir.

\- ¡Llevémonos bien Emerald chan!


	13. Visita

\- Midoriya Izuku, estás acusado de traición y robo de información sobre la UA poniendo en peligro la vida de los estudiantes. Estás expulsado de la UA e irás a la cárcel a cumplir tu condena.

Caras de decepción, tristeza, enojo y llanto estaban plasmadas en sus ahora ex compañeros de clase.

Su madre lloraba a cántaros, una furiosa audiencia se manifestaba afuera del edificio, las caras furiosas de los que habían sido sus profesores y la que más le dolía ver a parte de la de su madre... La cara decepcionada, furiosa y triste de All Might.

Había destrozado sus esperanzas en él, se arrepentía de haberle heredado el One for All.

\- N-no, les juro que yo no hice nada ¡Yo realmente no hice nada!

_\- ¡Es hora de despertar! ¡Es hora de despertar! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por qué yo estoy aquí!_

**_Bep_**

La alarma lo hizo liberarse de esa horrible pesadilla. Estaba todo sudado y jadeando pesadamente ¿Qué había sido ese sueño?, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que ese sueño se volviese realidad.

\- ¡Izuku! - Su madre entró de golpe con una mirada preocupada. - ¿Estás bien? Te escuché gritar.

\- Si estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes - le dedicó una suave sonrisa y automáticamente tocó donde debería estar "su" camisa favorita no encontrándola en ningún lado de su cama. - Mamá ¿Ayer lavaste mi ropa?

\- Si, entré a tu habitación a recoger ropa sucia pero sólo tenías una, ¿Por qué?

\- Nada en especial - dicho esto se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

\- ¿Vas a entrenar?

\- Si, no tardo, puedes seguir durmiendo aún es temprano.

\- No, ya no tengo sueño, cuídate te esperaré con un desayuno.

Una vez vestido salió a hacer su rutina de siempre, correr y en determinados tiempos hacer diferentes tipos de estiramientos.

Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar pensar en su sueño, al principio no podía dormir bien en cuanto conoció a Shigaraki, pero cuando empezó a dormir con su camisa a un lado eso ya no volvió a pasar, ¿Será por eso que esta vez tuvo una pesadilla?

Sin embargo, admitía que ese sueño podría convertirse en realidad, no podía cambiar el hecho de estarse viendo con los villanos más buscados, ¡Inclusive tiene contacto directo con ellos! También está el hecho de que aun sabiendo la ubicación de estos no los reporta con la policía.

¿Realmente puede ser considerado aspirante a héroe? Durante todo ese tiempo no quería pensar en eso, lo ignoraba no quería darse cuenta de la realidad... Él no puede considerarse héroe. Los héroes no esconderían a sus enemigos.

La Liga de los villanos lastimó severamente al profesor Aizawa y No. 13, además puso en peligro a todos sus compañeros incluyéndolo.

Le tomó aprecio a Kurogiri quien no parecía ser un villano y de Shigaraki... Bueno, no podía opinar mucho normalmente actuaba como un niño, aunque últimamente ese comportamiento infantil lo ha estado dejando poco a poco, ah, pero por supuesto no podía mencionar nada de héroes porque contraataca sobre la sociedad actual y sus acciones, también no podía decir ni la palabra All de All Might o se ponía furioso.

Siente que si Shigaraki no hubiera sufrido la situación que tuvo de niño hubiera crecido también admirando a los héroes o tal vez no pero no sería un villano.

Inclusive no sabía por qué Kurogiri era un villano, no parece ser el típico estereotipo de villano además lo cuida y trata bien.

Tal vez tan solo tal vez pueda detenerlos, pero aún no sabía cómo y la salida al parque de diversiones no se pudo hacer... De cierta forma también culpaba al destino por juntarlo con Shigaraki Tomura, sabía que su madre exageraba cuando le decía que su destinada sería la más hermosa y noble que haya, pero nunca se imaginó que sería un él y no un ella, especialmente que ¡fuera un villano! Aunque si es hermoso.

... Bien, no sabía cómo, no sabía que haría, pero antes de que empezase su campamento pasará la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos... Aun se sentía culpable por no decir nada, pero si los acusaba no sabía lo que les harían a ellos y especialmente a Shigaraki y a él mismo. Pero meterse en los asuntos que no te incumben es una característica de un héroe ¿No?, Sip ahora se auto convencerá con eso.

\- Supongo que es tiempo de regresar... ¿Mm? Ese es...

Sigilosamente se fue acercando a la persona y una vez identificada tragó duro y se armó de valor acercándose lentamente tomó una flor de las tantas que había allí y se paró enfrente extendiéndole la flor.

\- ¿No crees que es hermosa? - dijo Midoriya completamente rojo pensando ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?

-... ¿Qué? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

\- Y-yo creo que es hermosa como todas las demás, ¿Por qué no vemos las cosas lindas del lugar?

-... - En ese instante sacó su celular y marcó a un número contestando al instante - Kurogiri al mocoso ya le está afectando trabajar contigo o fue por culpa de los mocosos de ayer, especialmente esa mocosa rara.

Plan "Ver las cosas buenas de la vida" fallido. Ahora lo toma como loco y no lo culpa por ello.

Midoriya solo se moría de la vergüenza mientras podía ver la expresión de desconcierto de Shigaraki mientras discutía con Kurogiri.

**_\- ¡Holaaaaa! ¡¿Tomu chan?! ¡Hoy ven..._**

Shigaraki colgó inmediatamente con un claro enojo mostrado en su cara.

Incluso Midoriya pudo escuchar la voz proveniente del celular quien pudo identificar como la chica que no dejó de acosarlo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el bar incluso tuvo que ser escoltado por Kurogiri para poder cambiarse e irse a su casa.

Espera... ¿Tomu chan? ¿Shigaraki le permitía llamarlo tan cercanamente? ¿Por qué? ¿Apenas se conocían no?

La flor que estaba en la mano de Midoriya le fue arrebatada y estampada en su cara.

\- No sé qué estás diciendo, pero para, solo estas balbuceando.

Midoriya se tapó la boca con ambas manos, otra vez había pensado en alto.

\- No sabía que te llamaban distinto.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Esa mocosa comenzó a llamarme así. Ahora mi casa está plagada de dos mocosos, un raro, un travesti y un reptil, por suerte los demás no los siguieron.

\- ¿Hacían mucho ruido? - preguntó curioso, ayer solo había conocido a los "mocosos" que Shigaraki mencionaba, pero no sabía que más personas se habían unido, eso realmente le intrigaba y le daba un mal sabor de boca

\- Sólo la loca y el raro - respondió con amargura al recordar el cómo fue despertado, si no hubiera sido por Kurogiri esos dos ya no existirían en este mundo.

Un pequeño gruñido se escuchó por parte de los dos avergonzándose. Ya era hora de volver y desayunar.

Antes de que Midoriya se despidiese una mujer pasó corriendo al lado de ellos y entonces ambos hombres fueron envueltos en un látigo de agua.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! - Se disculpó el héroe recién llegado quien aparentemente perseguía a la mujer liberándolos al instante siguiendo corriendo tras la mujer.

\- Malditos héroes - maldijo Shigaraki con un claro enojo totalmente mojado, solo su cabeza y partes de sus piernas estaban secos.

Midoriya por otra parte veía al héroe alejarse admirando su quirk y comenzando a murmurar varias palabras, solo paró cuando sintió el viento haciéndolo temblar de frío, a diferencia de Shigaraki las partes mojadas eran más al ser más bajo que Shigaraki.

\- Deberías volver, estás mojado - dijo Midoriya, su casa no estaba muy lejos así que llegaría rápido.

\- Eso es lo que hago - respondió Shigaraki enfadado, ya había llamado a Kurogiri para que fuera por él pero nada, no contestaba.

Después de la tercera llamada por fin fue contestada pero antes de que Shigaraki le reclamase algo un grito se escuchó de la otra línea, inclusive Midoriya había escuchado.

**_\- ¡Está muerto!_**

**_\- Kuro chan no se encuentra disponible en este momento, por favor vuelva a llamar dentro de... ¿Cuánto dura esto?_**

**_\- Probablemente una hora._**

**_\- Llame dentro de una hora._**

\- ¿Dónde está Kurogiri? maldita loca - dijo Shigaraki aún más molesto.

**_\- ¡Muerto! - Se escuchó decir de fondo junto a unos sollozos claramente fingidos._**

**_\- Tomó pastillas para dormir - respondió Toga._**

Shigaraki sabía que no le iba a dar las respuestas que quería así que no le quedó remedio más que hablar con el maleducado del lugar.

\- Pásame a Dabi si no quieres que desintegre todos tus cuchillos.

Después de unos segundos de silencio una voz grave se hizo presente.

**_\- ¿Qué quieres?_**

\- Dime donde está Kurogiri.

**\- En el piso - respondió con simpleza.**

\- ¿Qué hace él en el piso?

**_\- Durmiendo._**

Una pequeña vena de enojo se hizo presente en la frente de Shigaraki.

\- ¡¿Ya dime que fue lo que le sucedió?! - gritó enfurecido espantando a Midoriya quien se había quedado observando.

**_\- Ah, Toga alentó a Twice en poner una droga para dormir en el café de Kurogiri._**

Midoriya no sabía qué hacer, podía ver como el enojo de Shigaraki aumentaba cada vez más y no tardarían en que las demás personas comenzarán a caminar por el lugar.

\- Cuando yo llegue quiero ver que todo esté en orden y pongan a Kurogiri en otro lugar que no sea el suelo, si se enferma ustedes serán los que cumplirán su trabajo - después de la amenaza colgó sin recibir una respuesta. Ahora tendrá que caminar e intentar no matar a nadie cuando llegue al bar.

\- Amm ¿Le sucedió algo a Kurogiri San?

\- Nada importante, pero no estará disponible en una hora o más - respondió enfadado.

\- En ese caso ven a mi casa - dijo Midoriya sin pensar. -... Ah digo... E-estás mojado te puedes enfermar y todavía tienes que tomar el transporte para llegar.

Shigaraki se sorprendió por esto, pero ¿por qué no aceptar?, Realmente no quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación de estar mojado y estaba seguro que si en ese instante veía a sus nuevos integrantes los mataba.

\- Bien - respondió Shigaraki sorprendiendo a Midoriya quien esperaba un No o un Estas loco, entre otras palabras similares.

De camino a la casa de Midoriya fue muy tranquilo, Shigaraki y Midoriya no hablaron en todo el camino, pero no era algo incómodo solo disfrutaban la tranquilidad del camino.

Una vez llegado al lugar, Midoriya abrió la puerta de su casa llegándole un olor a hotcakes y chocolate caliente recordándole de algo... Su madre estaba en casa. Sudó frío.

\- Izuku ¿Ya llegaste? - Inko salió de la cocina a recibir a su hijo encontrándolo pálido y mojado, además de otra persona igual de mojado y a quien solo podía observar un poco de sus cabellos desordenados. Quedó impactada.

\- Ma-mamá verás él es...

\- ¡Un amigo! ¡Nunca pensé que traerías a uno! ¡Pasen pasen! ¿Por qué están mojados?

\- Fue un accidente - contestó Izuku.

\- Oh, vayan a bañarse, dejaré una muda de ropa para tu amigo en el baño. Vengan los dos a desayunar cuando terminen.

Inko se fue feliz, la última vez que su hijo había traído a alguien fue en la primaria y no fue nadie más que Bakugo. Le resultaba extraño que tuviera un amigo mayor que él, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

A Shigaraki le parecía extraña esa mujer y solo se limitó a mirar en silencio siguiendo al pecoso llegando al baño.

\- Puedes bañarte primero, yo iré después de ti, ah puedes dejar tu ropa en el cesto del baño, yo después la lavaré.

Una vez que Shigaraki terminó se vistió con aparentemente la ropa del padre de familia en esa casa, una camisa blanca en v y unos pantalones holgados de color café, también le habían prestado unas pantuflas del mismo color y las cuales parecían casi nuevas. Su vista se dirigió a una toalla con ligeros toques amarillos y azules.

\- ¿Qué es esta porquería?

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al pequeño peliverde en una bata blanca bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Te-terminaste? Mamá dijo que podías ver la televisión, no tardaré mucho - dicho esto prácticamente corrió del baño a Shigaraki cerrando la puerta de golpe. No iba a permitir en que su toalla de All Might fuese destruida oh por supuesto que no, suficiente tuvo con su camisa.

Después de una ducha rápida salió más relajado con una camisa que decía_ No soy un pantalón _de color verde y un pantalón azul.

\- Tus sentidos del gusto son horribles - dijo Shigaraki quien estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No estabas en la sala?

\- ¿Realmente creías que estaría ahí?

-... Entonces vayamos, ¿No has comido verdad?

\- No sé por qué se molestan tanto en hacer esto.

\- Es lo normal, si te invitan a la casa de alguien debes ser tratado con hospitalidad, ya sabes cómo mi casa es tu casa.

\- Que fuertes palabras ¿Entonces puedo quemarla? Especialmente tu cuarto, siento que debe ser quemado.

-... No.

Después de una pequeña plática sobre no tomarse tan enserio los dichos llegaron al comedor, cabe destacar que el pecoso se encontraba nervioso, no sabía cómo Shigaraki podría actuar frente a su madre y también el cómo su madre lo haría. Por otro lado, el peli celeste se sentía con gran incomodidad además de que detestaba tener su cabello atado en una media cola, esto gracias al pequeño peli verde que no lo dejaba ir al verse tan "desaliñado".

\- Espero que te guste son hotcakes y huevos, también hay chocolate caliente, si quieres agua no dudes en pedir -ofreció amablemente Inko.

\- Ah si - solo atinó a decir eso en esa situación extraña para él.

Shigaraki pensaba que no sería incómodo, solo debía actuar como siempre pero no, no podía y solo su incomodidad aumentaba.

El pecoso no estaba mejor, se golpeaba mentalmente a ver propuesto eso.

Inko por otro lado se encontraba tranquila ajena de todos los problemas mentales de los dos chicos sentados frente a ella.

\- ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Izuku no te ha causado molestia verdad? - preguntó Inko curiosa.

Si pensó Shigaraki, pero no quería más preguntas. También no sabía cómo responderle a la mujer.

Oh no pensó Izuku al escuchar las preguntas de su madre, ¿por qué tuvo que preguntar?

\- ¡En una convención! - respondió rápidamente el pequeño peli verde. Era la respuesta más lógica para su madre y cualquier otro que lo conociese.

\- ¡Ah! Así que también te gusta All...

Una exagerada tos se hizo presente proveniente del peli verde, Inko se apresuró en servirle un poco de agua a su hijo dándole golpecitos en su espalda.

Shigaraki no era tonto, sabía a qué convenciones se refería y que ahora sería catalogado como uno más de esas patéticas personas seguidoras de los héroes, y no le gustaba para nada.

El desayuno continuó con otras preguntas referentes a Shigaraki, en resumida el perfil de Shigaraki quedó de esta forma:

1-Nombre: Shiga Ryuu (Metida de pata por parte de Izuku).

2- Le gustan los héroes (Para fastidió de Shigaraki).

3- Trabaja en una pequeña tienda en la ciudad vecina.

4- Tiene 20 años.

5- Izuku y él se conocieron hace un año.

6- Tiene una clase de TIC (Es lo que piensa Inko al ver como agarra los utensilios).

\- Iré a la casa de Mitzuki, diviértanse - se despidió Inko dejando el lugar. Al momento se escuchó un suspiro.

\- Mi ropa - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Aun se está secando - respondió Midoriya.

Shigaraki se quitó la liga del cabello y volvió a llamar a Kurogiri, pero de nuevo... Nada.

\- Malditos sean - se quejó Shigaraki

\- ¿Quieres ver una película? - preguntó Midoriya de lo más normal, tenía ganas de conocerlo más y está era una muy buena oportunidad.

\- No quiero ver tus patéticas películas de héroes.

En eso Midoriya calló en cuenta de que efectivamente... Solo tenía películas de héroes.

\- En la tarde llévame mi ropa, yo me largo de aquí - dijo Shigaraki dispuesto a irse, pero justo cuando puso sus primeros pasos fuera de la casa comenzó a sudar y nublarse su vista. Se quedó unos segundos pensando y dio media vuelta comenzando a maldecir el verano, el sol y el clima en general.

Midoriya había visto el cómo salía y ya estando a media calle se había quedado quieto por unos segundos para dar media vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo a su casa. Si bien, era verano, pero no consideraba que ese día hiciese en especial calor, ahora entendía por qué Kurogiri le decía que Shigaraki era como un oso en invierno, rara vez salía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Midoriya aun sabiendo la respuesta.

\- … ¿A qué hora vas al bar?

\- ¿? A las 5:30.

\- ¿A esa hora aún hay sol?

\- Casi no.

Shigaraki se fue a sentar en la sala sin decir otra palabra más un poco fastidiado, realmente deseaba desquitar su enojo con alguien… o más bien algunos quienes ahora mismo se tomaron mucha confianza en tomar su bar como su casa aun siendo nuevos.

Midoriya por otro lado volvió a cerrar la puerta y tomó el silencio de Shigaraki como un "Me iré contigo".

\- ¿Y tu padre? – preguntó Shigaraki repentinamente tomando por sorpresa a Midoriya quien pensaba ser ignorado por el mayor.

\- Ni idea –respondió de manera simple dejando a un Shigaraki confundido.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué no vives con ambos?

\- No, ni siquiera recuerdo su cara. Lo único que se de él es que está trabajando en el extranjero y su quirk es de escupir fuego.

Los pensamientos de Shigaraki ahora mismo eran "¿Qué clase de padre y persona era?, Prácticamente lo abandonó".

\- Ah, la ropa realmente está limpia, cada vez que mamá ve la ropa sucia de polvo la lava por si de sorpresa llega mi padre, aunque lo dudo mucho.

A Midoriya realmente no parecía molestarle el hecho de la ausencia de su padre y por ello hablaba con normalidad, pero para Shigaraki sí que le molestaba, si bien no le gusta recordar a su vieja familia, pero el Sensei era como un padre para él, lo crío después de todo y siempre está pendiente de él.

Midoriya se sentó en el sillón al lado de Shigaraki prendiendo la televisión intentando encontrar un programa sin héroes y sin novelas románticas…misión difícil pero finalmente encontró una película de terror.

\- Mmm así que es cierto cuando me dijiste que sufrías de bullying durante toda tu vida – dijo Shigaraki haciendo que Midoriya casi se ahogase con su propia saliva, había olvidado por completo que le había contado eso.

\- ¿Por… Por qué lo dices?

\- La reacción de tu madre al verme me lo dice, además había dicho que era tu primera vez trayendo a un amigo.

\- Ugh… Bueno ¿Ahora me crees?

\- Te creo. Ahora me sorprende más el que no te hayas convertido en villano.

Midoriya suspiró, no quería volver a tener esa plática. Pero de cierta forma sonrió, estaban hablando con normalidad, no parecían ser un villano ni un héroe, solo eran dos personas normales. Realmente no quería arruinar el ambiente así que solo le dijo a Shigaraki "- Pregúntame lo que quieras", para su suerte no le preguntó nada referente a su actual escuela y posteriormente fue el turno de Midoriya en preguntar.

Ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de que el tiempo pasaba, estaban sumidos en su plática, la hostilidad de Shigaraki había desaparecido y ni siquiera se había percatado que en ese instante no actuaba como es normal.

Inko había llegado en ese momento ya siendo las cinco de la tarde, al principio solo había escuchado el ruido de la tele y después pudo observar el intercambio de sonrisas de los dos jóvenes ahí presentes. No pudo evitar sonreír, antes solo veía a su hijo encerrado en su cuarto viendo videos de All Might o estando solo en la sala en silencio mirando las noticias referentes a los héroes. No quería interrumpir la agradable charla, pero estaba segura de que no habían comido nada.

\- Traje yakisoba ¿Deseas un poco? – preguntó Inko a Shigaraki quien primero vio a su acompañante recibiendo una leve sonrisa y entonces solo asintió con la cabeza.

Un se sentía extraño con la presencia de esa mujer y su forma de actuar hacía él, sentía una sensación muy familiar pero no sabía el que.

\- Mamá, ¿Puedo pasar un rato más en la casa de Shigarrr…Shiga, de Shiga? – preguntó un poco nervioso, aún no le decía del trabajo y ese día le tocaba ayudar, justo ahora tenía una buena excusa para desaparecer durante unas horas.

Después de unos segundos pensando Inko finalmente accedió, inclusive le dijo que no tenía problema en que se quedará a dormir en su casa, aun no lo conocía mucho pero si su hijo y él sonreían de esa manera el uno con el otro no era mala persona ¿No?

Después de comer ambos jóvenes se despidieron de la mujer, bueno Shigaraki solo hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza en forma de despedida. Durante el camino Midoriya se colocó el cubre bocas y Shigaraki se colocó la capucha de su sudadera que para su suerte si se había secado junto a toda su demás ropa.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del bar pudo escuchar ruidos recordando que tenía visitas no deseadas, inmediatamente se quitó su sudadera y se la lazó a Midoriya.

\- Póntela, ellos están dentro – dijo demandante.

Midoriya sabiendo a que se refería se la colocó y se puso la capucha… Para bien o para mal le quedaba muy grande haciendo que la capucha no lo hiciese ver y no lo dejase ver.

La puerta fue abierta dejando ver a las dos siluetas, todo ruido y risas antes habitadas por todo el lugar se habían silenciado.

\- Kurogiri – fue lo primero que se escuchó salir de la boca de Shigaraki.

\- ¿Si Shigaraki Tomura? – respondió este tranquilo limpiando la barra.

\- Porque ¡¿Por qué no me contestabas maldita sea?!

\- Lo siento, pero perdí mi celular.

Midoriya decidió ignorar la futura pelea y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kurogiri bajo la atenta mirada de los demás espectadores.

\- ¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó Spinner.

\- No sé, pero ¿Ese no es la sudadera de Shigaraki Tomura? –respondió Magne.

\- Le queda grande… ¡Lo hace ver tierno! –comentó Toga sonriendo ampliamente.

\- O la – comentó Twice.

Después de unos minutos Midoriya se hizo presente regresándole la sudadera a Shigaraki quien se la puso sin pensarlo dos veces y dándole el celular perdido a Kurogiri el cual había sido encontrado en su cama.

Todos a excepción de Midoriya y Shigaraki estaban sorprendidos, pero el más sorprendido era Kurogiri, sabía que quien había entrado con Shigaraki era Midoriya, pero… ¿No había sido hace poco cuando rechazó su camisa prestada? Incluso esa estaba lavada y aun así no la quería, ahora… Se la pone sin lavarla y justo después de que Midoriya la había usado, además… ¿Desde cuándo usa su sudadera dentro del bar?

Los demás por otro lado estaban sorprendidos, no tenían ni idea de que su ahora líder y el pequeño villano Black Emerald eran tan cercanos hasta el punto de prestarse sus cosas, claro a excepción de Dabi, a Dabi no le importaba nada.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sabía que eras tú! – gritó Toga corriendo a abrazarlo recibiendo a cambio un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Shigaraki.

\- No crean que se salvaron por lo de esta mañana – dijo Shigaraki con enojo.

Kurogiri por su parte fue a rescatar a Midoriya antes de ser envuelto en la futura pelea, así comenzando los dos a preparar todo antes de abrir.


	14. Una noche fuera

Dabi se encontraba en la barra tomando un whisky-cola preparado por Midoriya, desde que abrieron se había quedado como guardaespaldas del chico por orden de Shigaraki quien ese momento se encontraba en su habitación descansando

Toga y Twice se encontraban limpiando el lugar con un chichón adornando sus cabezas. Por otro lado, Spinner y Magne se habían salvado de la golpiza de Shigaraki al aparentemente ser inocentes, en ese momento hablaban tranquilamente en una mesa mientras jugaban a las cartas.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con Shigaraki Tomura? –preguntó Dabi a Midoriya quien ese instante se encontraba haciendo bebidas.

\- Ninguna en especial.

\- Mmmm – Dabi no le creía, pero tampoco iba a insistir.

Si bien, había notado que él chico no era de muchas palabras y solo hablaba con Kurogiri y Shigaraki, pero también podía notar cierto nerviosismo en todo momento y este solo se iba cuando era hora del cierre. Ese día era lo mismo, había llegado tranquilo junto a Shigaraki, pero solo empezaron a llegar los primeros clientes se comenzó a poner nervioso.

Una vez que el último cliente salió el trabajo de Dabi había terminado así que se dirigió al baño. Por otro lado, Twice terminaba de limpiar las mesas y Toga solo se limitaba a observar llegándole una brillante idea, aprovechando que nadie la vigilaba preparó dos vasos con agua y un poco de cierta sustancia desconocida mezclándola en los vasos.

\- Emerald chan, Emerald chan – llamó Toga captando su atención – Debes estar sediento ¿Por qué no tomas agua?

Midoriya miraba de forma sospecha el vaso de agua ofrecido, pero no veía nada malo en ella así que la bebió y siguió con sus labores.

Primer objetivo logrado, ahora sin que Kurogiri se diese cuenta le colocó el otro vaso de agua justo a su lado para que lo viese y efectivamente, al dar media vuelta vio el vaso pensando que Midoriya lo había dejado para él como en otras ocasiones así que lo tomó sin cuidado.

Segundo objetivo logrado, Toga reía a carcajadas, solo era cuestión de tiempo y lo que más desea será cumplido, ver la misteriosa cara de Black Emerald.

Pasaron cinco minutos y el primero en caer fue Midoriya, Kurogiri al escuchar un golpe dirigió inmediatamente su vista al lugar donde se había escuchado viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Midoriya. Antes de ir a socorrerlo también cayó inconsciente.

Cuando el segundo golpe se escuchó Spinner y Magne dejaron de hablar y gritaron internamente al ver los dos cuerpos tendidos en el piso, ahora si Shigaraki los iba a matar. La culpable de todo esto solo comenzó a reír más ampliamente dirigiéndose feliz a donde su nuevo amorío chocando con alguien más.

\- No puedo irme ni cinco minutos porque ya hiciste algo – dijo Dabi al ver los dos cuerpos de aparentemente las personas más cercanas de Shigaraki Tomura.

\- Yo solo quería ver su rosto completo – se excusó Toga.

Dabi suspiró, ya se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder en cuanto Shigaraki se dignase a aparecer, así que cargó al peliverde dispuesto a dejarlo en un sillón, pero en eso una puerta abrirse se escuchó en el lugar dejando a la vista a Shigaraki.

La vista de Shigaraki se posó en todos los que se encontraban ahí, dos casi que temblando en una mesa, una loca sonriendo ampliamente como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, a Kurogiri tendido en el piso, a Dabi cargando a un inconsciente Midoriya en estilo princesa y dos vasos vacíos en la barra.

\- Ella puede explicarlo – Dabi apuntó con un dedo libre a la chica rubia.

Shigaraki ya se imaginaba que había sucedido y le reprocharía a Kurogiri al siguiente día por caer en la misma trampa dos veces ¡En un maldito día! y a Midoriya por no ser cuidadoso confiando ciegamente en alguien claramente fuera de sí.

Toga estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue detenida por la mano de Shigaraki en señal de para, le arrebató a Dabi a Midoriya de sus brazos y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

\- Lleva a Kurogiri a su cuarto y después váyanse – ordenó Shigaraki sin decir más, por supuesto que tendrán consecuencias, pero por ahora no.

Una vez fuera de la vista de los demás Dabi dirigió su vista a Twice.

\- Llévatelo – ordenó.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Solo hazlo.

Entre quejidos cargó el cuerpo de Kurogiri como pudo... pero al llegar a las escaleras se rindió al no poder seguir cargando el cuerpo que, aunque fuese de neblina si pesaba como una persona normal, estaba a punto de dejarlo ahí si no fuera por su compañera Magne que se apiadó de él y terminó siendo ella quien llevase a Kurogiri a su cuarto en estilo princesa.

Shigaraki dejó a Midoriya en un cuarto vació donde solo había una cama y un pequeño cajón a un lado dejándolo acostado en la cama, le quitó el maquillaje, su cubre boca y su chaleco, así como su camisa de manga larga dejándolo solo descalzo, con su pantalón y le colocó una playera que había ahí. Tomó su celular y le marcó a la madre del chico diciéndole que hubo un percance con un villano dejando fuera de servicio el tren, esta le creyó y solo le dijo que lo dejaba a su cargo durante esa noche.

\- No sé ni porqué me molesto en hacer esto – se dijo así mismo saliendo del cuarto. Antes de dar el último paso para salir del cuarto le echó un último vistazo al peli verde quién dormía plácidamente.

Al salir se dirigió a su cuarto intentando por fin tener paz y dormir tranquilamente.

Ya habían sido cinco días de cuando se descubrió su secreto. Midoriya corría con un solo objetivo, salvarlo.

Era un día demasiado oscuro, el cielo gris y las nubes habían tapado el sol, parecía que pronto llovería.

Unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y solamente de su boca salían sollozos y varios perdónenme.

Pero no podía dejar que él muriese, no lo aguantaría. Era un traidor y lo sabía. Le pedía perdón a All Might, a su madre, a sus queridos amigos, a ellos y a todos los que alguna vez confiaron en él, pero si su presentimiento era cierto entonces él haría eso.

Por fin pudo llegar al lugar de los hechos y una escena lo hizo romper en llanto, el cuerpo de Shigaraki Tomura yacía en el frío suelo envuelto en un gran charco de sangre.

Una cálida mano lo hizo despertar. Sus ojos llorosos fueron abiertos dejando ver a un preocupado Shigaraki y al lado de este podía ver también a Kurogiri.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Midoriya Izuku? - preguntó Kurogiri con cierto tono de desconcierto y preocupación.

\- Si, lo siento ¿Los desperté?

\- Creí que alguien se había colado y te estaba matando por la forma que gritaste - dijo Kurogiri más relajado.

\- Lo siento solo tuve una pesadilla, pero ya estoy bien - contestó Midoriya dedicándoles una sonrisa.

\- Bien si tú lo dices, volveré a mi cuarto - dijo Kurogiri siendo seguido de Shigaraki quien hasta ese entonces seguía agarrando la mano de Midoriya soltándola para poder irse.

Shigaraki sintió entonces como le habían tomado del brazo impidiendo que se fuera. Extrañado volteó a ver al dueño de esa mano.

\- ¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento! Es solo que... - intentó excusarse soltando la mano de Shigaraki avergonzado del acto que había hecho hace un segundo.

Tanto Kurogiri quien había alcanzado a ver eso y Shigaraki se miraron extrañados.

\- Vuelve tu primero - ordenó Shigaraki a Kurogiri quien acató la orden dejándolos solos. Shigaraki suspiró y solo se dijo así mismo Debo estar loco por hacer esto

Se volvió a acercar a Midoriya esta vez sentándose a su lado. Midoriya por otra parte tenía su cabeza hacia abajo y con una mano se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo un rato? - preguntó Shigaraki obteniendo la atención del peli verde.

Midoriya lo miraba con ojos llorosos ¿Este no era el verdadero sueño verdad? ¿Él estaba vivo no es así? Si, aquello solo era un sueño, una pesadilla, algo que no iba a suceder.

Inconsciente Midoriya se había aferrado de la camisa de Shigaraki quedándose dormido al instante con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Shigaraki lo dejó ser y se quedó otro rato, si solo cinco minutos más y volvería a su habitación.

... Kurogiri no sabía qué hacer, pasar de largo y evitar problemas o admirar un poco más la escena con una foto de recuerdo y sufrir las consecuencias de un molesto Shigaraki... La segunda ¿Por qué no? Vamos, no es como si fuese de todos los días ver a una pareja de destinados abrazarse mientras duermen pegados uno contra el otro durmiendo tan pacíficamente y que uno de estos sea tu líder.

Ya había tomado más de diez fotos en diferentes ángulos y satisfecho con eso decidió salir de ese lugar antes de que despertasen.

Ya eran las 7:30 y Kurogiri sabía que no tardaría en que por lo menos uno despertase, apostaba en que sería Midoriya Izuku.

1... 2... 3... Un fuerte grito y golpe se había escuchado proveniente del cuarto de invitados.

A los pocos segundos un - ¡_Cállate!_ \- también se había hecho presente y después un largo silencio...

En el cuarto de invitados se encontraban dos jóvenes sumamente avergonzados y confundidos.

Midoriya se encontraba sentado en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y Shigaraki se encontraba sentado en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

¡Ahh! ¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios! ¡Estaba abrazando fuertemente a Shigaraki Tomura! ¡Y sentía su respiración sobre mi cabeza!

¿Cómo rayos me quedé durmiendo aquí? Y peor aún, a su lado, realmente no quiero saber el cómo despertamos

\- Por lo visto ya despertaron - dijo Kurogiri apareciendo en la entrada del cuarto. - hice huevos para desayunar.

La repentina aparición de Kurogiri hizo sobresaltar a los más jóvenes. Uno le dedicó una mirada con cierta duda y molestia y el otro solo le saludo nerviosamente.

Se fueron a desayunar en la barra del bar el cual era el único lugar que podían usar como comedor al no existir este en el edificio, Kurogiri los dejó solos alegando que ya había desayunado.

Desayunaron en silencio intentando olvidar lo sucedido hace no mucho después de todo aún seguían con la ropa en la que durmieron, al terminar de desayunar un pitido proveniente de los dos celulares llamó la atención de ambos chicos mirando el mensaje que les había llegado.

...

...

…..

\- ¡Kurogiri! - exclamó Shigaraki enojado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

Midoriya por otro lado estaba que se moría de la vergüenza casi desmayándose.

Lo que les causó esas reacciones no fue nada más que una foto de ambos durmiendo juntos pecho con pecho, Midoriya abrazando a Shigaraki y viceversa, el mentón de Shigaraki sobre la cabeza de Midoriya, el pie de Midoriya sobre el pie de Shigaraki. En otras palabras, una de las tantas fotos tomadas por Kurogiri en la mañana.

Kurogiri se encontraba escondido en algún lugar del edificio aguantándose las ganas de reír y el cómo su líder lo llamaba furioso, por supuesto deseaba ver sus caras, no por nada preparó una cámara escondida de antemano en aquel lugar gravando cada reacción a la perfección.

\- Y-y-yo l-l-o siento Shigaraki - dijo Midoriya avergonzado intentando no verle la cara.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó extrañado Shigaraki, este si lo volteó a ver pero igual seguía avergonzado.

\- Mm por... Abrazarte... Así... - dijo esta vez alzando la mirada topándose con los ojos rojos de Shigaraki mirándolo fijamente. Automáticamente se puso colorado hasta las orejas volviendo a desviar la vista hacia otro lado.

\- Mejor no hablemos de eso - comentó Shigaraki el cual notó el sonrojo del más pequeño encontrándolo lindo... ¿Lindo?

\- S-si tienes razón, gracias por permitirme quedarme, pero me debo ir ya, no sé porque me desmayé ayer pero mi mamá debe estar preocupada - al decir eso todo pensamiento de Shigaraki fue interrumpido recordando los causantes de ese incidente.

Una mirada molesta se hizo presente en la cara de Shigaraki erizando la piel de Midoriya al verlo.

\- Eso te pasa por confiar en una loca, ¿En qué pensabas? ¡El agua tenía droga para dormir!

\- No vi nada de malo en el agua...

\- Confías demasiado. ¡Y tú también Kurogiri!

Un mensaje le había llegado a Shigaraki de parte de Kurogiri.

_Pensé que había sido Midoriya Izuku quién me había servido el vaso con agua._

Fue lo que había escrito.

\- ... ¿De dónde me escucha? - se preguntó Shigaraki - Si escuchas entonces manda al mocoso a casa.

En eso aparece un portal detrás de ellos. Midoriya fue corriendo a ponerse la ropa con la que llegó.

Shigaraki lo esperaba enfrente del portal ya con su ropa habitual sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico.

\- Tu ropa - dijo Shigaraki en cuanto lo vio llegar extendiéndole la bolsa.

Midoriya la tomó mirando el contenido.

\- Tu madre es extraña - mencionó Shigaraki sorprendiendo a Midoriya.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Lo es?

\- Es atenta y se ve que se preocupa por ti, da una sensación extraña... siento que he sentido esa sensación anteriormente.

Midoriya se quedó perplejo ante lo dicho, probablemente Shigaraki se refería a que hace tiempo él también tuvo al menos una persona que velaba por él. Lo hacía sentir triste, desconocía el pasado de Shigaraki Tomura, pero estaba seguro que debió tener una buena familia antes de que algo sucediera impulsándolo al mal camino y odiando a los héroes.

\- ¿Puedo venir mañana? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¿? Mañana no tienes porqué venir, tus dos días con Kurogiri terminaron.

\- No me refiero a eso… Como decirlo… no fue tan malo pasarla contigo… - por cada palabra Midoriya bajaba la voz jugando con sus dedos y observándolos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-… Sí, no fue tan malo – respondió Shigaraki igual de bajo.

Midoriya alzó la cabeza observándolo con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa contenida ¿Lo decía enserio? Antes de que Midoriya pudiera decir otra cosa la puerta del bar se abrió con una patada.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – gritó Toga quien fue la que había pateado la puerta. Atrás de ella se encontraba Twice y Dabi con una bolsa de mandado.

Del susto Shigaraki había empujado a Midoriya dentro del portal tapándole la cara con su mano, pues este no traía el cubre bocas. Una vez que Midoriya había entrado por completo el portal se cerró dejando a un feliz peli verde en un callejón cercas de su casa.

\- ¡Oh! Izuku ¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué tan feliz?

\- Te vez como un idiota sentado en el piso y con esa estúpida cara de bobo.

Midoriya se sobresaltó conocía esas voces a la perfección y un golpe se escuchó fuerte detrás de él.

\- ¡No trates a Izuku así!

\- ¡Cállate vieja bruja!

\- ¡Cómo me dijiste mocoso!

Si, esos eran Mitzuki y Kacchan quienes comenzaban a pelear. No había duda de que madre e hijo se parecían bastante.

\- Buenos días Mitzuki san y Kacchan.

\- Vamos a tu casa ¿Vienes? – dijo Mitzuki extendiéndole la mano para levantarlo.

Midoriya aceptó la mano y comenzaron a caminar los tres juntos, de camino fueron platicando y de vez en cuando madre e hijo volvían a pelear. El único pensamiento de Midoriya en ese momento era que podía hacer mañana para pasar el rato con Shigaraki, estaba ansioso más que ahora sentía su relación más cercana.

Un pequeño recuerdo de su pesadilla pasó por su cabeza… El cuerpo sin vida de Shigaraki. Toda felicidad se esfumó por un segundo, pero después recordó, la sinceridad de las palabras de Shigaraki al decir que no fue malo… no fue malo pasarlo juntos.


	15. Un día tranquilo

Incómodo, muy incómodo, demasiado incómodo, tenía unas fuertes ganas de beber la sustancia extraña de Toga y desmayarse en ese instante. Esos eran los pensamientos de Midoriya Izuku al estar solo con Bakugo Katsuki en su habitación.

Las madres de ambos se encontraban en la cocina platicando animadamente mientras ellos dos... Bueno, Bakugo se le quedaba mirando con enojo y Midoriya solo se preguntaba que había hecho para hacerlo enojar, ¿Su existencia?... Tal vez.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película? - habló Midoriya intentando romper la incómoda situación.

\- ¡No me hables maldito nerd!

-...

Midoriya se dispuso a ordenar su ropa limpia que había sido dejada encima de su cama mientras seguía pensando que podría hacer con Shigaraki o de que podrían hablar.

Tal vez podría formar la pirámide de naipes junto a él o retomar la plática de la otra vez. Aunque no estaba seguro si podría mirarlo con normalidad a los ojos... No después de esa foto... Nunca creyó que Kurogiri tomaría esa clase de foto y peor aún, que se atraviese a mandarlas a Shigaraki

Varios pitidos y su típico tono de mensaje resonó el lugar, Midoriya al ver que eran de Kurogiri lo abrió enseguida dándole un mini infarto al ver los mensajes.

Era la misma foto, pero en diferentes ángulos ¡¿Cómo es posible que estuviese sonriendo de esa forma estando tan cerca de Shigaraki Tomura?!

Siguió bajando las fotos hasta que encontró una que le llamó la atención

... ¿Eh? ¿Ese era Shigaraki sonriendo? Sonriendo... Sonriendo... Son... La cara de Midoriya se tornó roja.

En esa foto se podía apreciar ambas caras sonriendo y la fotografía siguiente solo mostraba las fracciones de la cara de Shigaraki Tomura, su cabello desordenado tapándole una parte de la cara, el lunar debajo de sus labios, su cicatriz y podía apreciar el cómo sus labios se volvían cada vez más suaves y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro dándole una imagen pacífica... Una gran foto para imprimirla y enmarcarla.

Ahora la cara de Midoriya estaba más roja y hasta parecía que estaba comenzando a balbucear.

\- ¡No me ignores maldito Deku! - Gritó Bakugo lanzándole lo que aparentemente era una enciclopedia de quirks confirmados en las últimas décadas.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó Midoriya al recibir el golpe en su espalda soltando el celular.

Bakugo se había quedado en silencio todo ese tiempo pensando que en cualquier momento su "querido amigo de la infancia" Comenzaría a hablarle nuevamente e incluso insistirle en hacer algo como anteriormente hacía. ¡Pero no! ¡Simplemente se volteó y comenzó a hacer otras cosas! Incluso hasta ese momento había tomado su celular que había sonado y se había quedado en silencio por un buen tiempo, después comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes, algo para nada raro si hablamos de Midoriya Izuku.

Midoriya por otro lado se encontraba confundido y adolorido ¿No le había dicho que no le hablará? ¡Eso hizo! ¿Entonces porque estaba tan enojado?

El celular de Midoriya fue tomado por un furioso Bakugo intentando mirar lo que tanto llamaba la atención del peli verde.

Midoriya sintió un deja-vu y automáticamente buscó su celular encontrándolo en las manos de Bakugo dándole casi un infarto.

\- ¿Qué carajos es esto? - dijo Bakugo.

\- ¡Kacchan! ¡Dame eso! - gritó Midoriya arrebatándole el celular.

Un deja-vu fue lo que sintió Bakugo en el momento que Midoriya le arrebató el celular.

\- Siempre creí que un nerd de mierda como tu tendría un fondo de algún héroe especialmente de All Might, pero ¿Una bebida? Ja, quién lo diría.

En eso Midoriya ve su celular, estaba bloqueado y con su obra maestra de fondo. Una Bloody Mary que le costó bastante hacerla además de su quinto intento, aunque para Kurogiri fuese como hacer un huevo estrellado.

Bien, preferiría que Bakugo dijese que tiene un gusto por esas bebidas ilegales por su edad a que fuese por ahí diciendo que tiene algún gusto por un hombre...

Bakugo podía ver como el peli verde suspiraba al ver su celular... Sospechoso. Después posó su vista sobre la pila de ropa que estaba en su cama llamándole la atención una que sobresalía entre toda esa ropa colorida, una camisa negra.

Extrañado tomó la prenda, pudo observar que efectivamente, no era de Midoriya. Era demasiado grande como para él y ese color nunca lo usaría.

Midoriya dejó de ver su celular y se encontró con Bakugo mirando cada detalle la camisa de Shigaraki arqueado una ceja.

-¡Ah! ¡Kacchan! ¡No tomes mis cosas sin mi permiso! - le arrebató la camisa y comenzó a guardar su demás ropa más rápido. Estaba comenzando a molestarse con el rubio, ¿No podía quedarse quieto? La vez que se quedó en su cuarto cuando fueron al cumpleaños de Mitzuki él se había quedado quieto.

\- Es de ese tal Shiga Ryuu - habló Bakugo mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

\- Tu madre vino ayer a mi casa y empezó a chillar de que habías traído un amigo a casa.

Oh si, había olvidado que su madre había ido a la casa de los Bakugo...

Para gran disgusto de Midoriya, Bakugo era el que sabía más de él especialmente en su época de la escuela media, donde estaba completamente solo

\- ¡Katsuki! ¡Ven para acá! - gritó Mitzuki con voz demandante.

Este a su vez solo gruñó por debajo.

\- ¡También tú Izuku! - volvió a gritar Mitzuki con voz más suave y casi cantarina.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio a encontrarse con sus respectivas madres.

Se encontraron con un gran desayuno, desde panqueques, leche y café hasta huevos revueltos, arroz y jugo.

\- Oh... - salió sin querer de la boca del peli verde.

\- ¿Qué sucede Izuku? ¿No te gusta? - preguntó Mitzuki.

\- Huevos otra vez... - se quejó Katsuki recibiendo un golpe por parte de su madre.

\- ¡No te pregunté! ¡Come lo que hay! - regañó Mitzuki.

\- ¿Te sientes mal Izuku? - preguntó Inko preocupada.

\- No, no es eso - respondió rápidamente. - Es solo que ya desayuné.

\- Ya veo, que buen amigo tienes, te invitó a desayunar - dijo Inko feliz. - ¿No quieres por lo menos algo?

\- Tomaré solo dos panqueques.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Izuku se quedó en la casa de su amigo? - preguntó Mitzuki sentándose.

\- Si, había salido un rato con él, pero al parecer hubo un incidente en el cual no permitió a Izuku volver.

Tanto Midoriya como Bakugo tenían un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Incidente? ¿Qué incidente?

Ahora que lo pensaba, en el momento que Midoriya llegó a su casa no fue interrogado por su madre al desaparecer durante toda la noche.

Antes de que dijese algo, Midoriya le mandó un mensaje a Shigaraki preguntando si le había dicho algo a su madre. A los pocos segundos recibió una contestación.

Después de leer el mensaje sonrió, no sabía que Shigaraki podía llegar a ser considerado como para tomarse la molestia y llamar a su mamá. Midoriya escribió lo siguiente:

_Gracias por tomarte las molestias, te lo agradezco mucho. Si no hubieras hecho eso mi madre estaría muy preocupada._

_¡Para la próxima déjame recompensártelo!_

Pasaron segundos y después minutos, no le había respondido... Oh no ¿Y si lo hizo enojar?

Por otro lado, en el bar se encontraba Shigaraki viendo su celular y con un pequeño sonrojo adornando su cara.

\- Te vez feliz - dijo su acompañante quien a pesar de que Shigaraki estuviese usando una mano es su cara, podía ver sus ojos los cuales mostraban sus expresiones.

\- Más feliz sería si dejasen de venir tan seguido - respondió Shigaraki.

\- Así que si estas feliz.

-... Púdrete.

\- Dabi gracias por traer el mandado en mi lugar - dijo Kurogiri quien estaba enfrente de ambos jóvenes adultos.

\- Con tal de seguir teniendo bebidas gratis. Me he estado preguntando desde hace rato ¿Por qué traes un delantal con volantes de color rosa?

\- Porque Shigaraki Tomura no puede golpear me, así que este es mi castigo - contestó Kurogiri.

\- Aún no estoy satisfecho que quede claro - dijo Shigaraki con un tono de voz molesto, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación.

\- Nunca pensé que se enojaría contigo, ¿Qué le hiciste? - preguntó Dabi curioso.

\- Solo le mostré la verdad y su futuro.

\- ¿? Ok

\- ¡Oh! ¡Kurogiri, ese delantal de hello kitty se te ve di-vi-no! - dijo Twice al verlo.

\- Jejejeje Kuro-chan está muy lindo ¿Pero sabes a quien se le vería mejor? - preguntó Toga - Así es... ¡A Emerald!

\- Ustedes ni porque están amarrados se están quietos - dijo Dabi en un suspiro. Toga y Twice estaban amarrados juntos colgando del techo boca abajo.

\- Y ¿A ti que te hizo? - preguntó Kurogiri.

\- ... Me amenazó a más no poder - dijo Dabi quien automáticamente se tapó la parte de abajo recordando la "pequeña" plática que tuvo con Shigaraki hace una hora atrás.

En ese instante se abre la puerta dejando ver a dos adultos y un adolescente quienes se quedaron pasmados al ver semejante escena.

Toga y Twice colgados boca abajo, Toga reía como desquiciada imaginando a un cierto peli verde en un delantal rosa; Twice comenzaba a murmurar cosas sobre que se estaba comenzando a marear y que en cualquier momento vomitaría lo que no ha comido; Kurogiri con un delantal muy femenino dando una vista perturbadora para los recién llegados y a Dabi agarrándose las bolas mientras se ponía pálido.

\- Es mi primera vez estando aquí y pareciese que estoy en un manicomio - dijo Mustard.

\- Manicomio es poco con Toga presente - dijo Magne.

\- Solo demos media vuelta y ya no regresemos - dijo Spinner recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus compañeros.

Y así se fueron prometiendo no regresar a menos que fuese necesario.


	16. Game Center

Ya eran las 10:00 de la mañana y por las calles de la ciudad caminaba un alegre peli verde dirigiéndose a un concreto callejón y entrando sigilosamente al edificio cuya puerta trasera se encontraba en ese callejón.

Ese día llevaba una playera blanca, un pantalón verde y sus típicas botas rojas junto a un cubre boca negro que tenía de repuesto y finalmente una gran mochila amarilla.

\- Buenos días Midoriya Izuku.

\- ¡Buenos días Kurogiri!... ¿San? - impactado era poco, Midoriya se quedó parado analizando al hombre que tenía en frente, inclusive había parado en seco dejando media boca descubierta al intentar quitarse el cubre bocas.

\- No me prestes atención, así estaré dentro una semana más - dijo Kurogiri como si su situación no fuese nada grave. - ¿Qué planean hacer hoy? Si quieres me voy.

\- ¿Eh? No no no, en realidad...

\- Ya te dije que no - se escuchó una voz recién llegada.

\- Pero...

\- No.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Kurogiri curioso.

\- Quería llevar a Shigaraki a un centro de juegos - respondió Midoriya.

\- No iré, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no me gustan los lugares con personas despreocupadas de la vida?

\- A ti te gustan los juegos - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Pero estando solo y en mi cuarto – contra atacó Shigaraki.

\- Tal vez te relajes - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Ni loco me relajaré en un lugar tan ruidoso.

Así es como Shigaraki y Kurogiri de cierta forma comienzan una pequeña pelea sin darse cuenta que cierto peli verde había desaparecido apareciendo minutos después con una sudadera negra en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Aun discuten? - preguntó Midoriya parando la pequeña pelea.

-... ¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso? - preguntó Shigaraki al ver su preciada sudadera.

\- Me dijeron ¿Tal vez?

En eso Kurogiri alza un pulgar arriba ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Shigaraki.

\- Por enésima vez... No-voy-a-salir - dijo Shigaraki arrebatándole la sudadera.

Una risa burlona se escuchaba a lo lejos y también gritos y chillidos que cada vez más se hacían cercanos.

Una patada a la puerta se hizo presente dejando ver a cinco siluetas.

\- ¡Toga! ¡Ya te dije que no patees la puerta! - regaño Kurogiri.

En eso, un movimiento rápido Shigaraki le aventó a la cara su sudadera a Midoriya.

Sin decir palabra alguna jaló a Midoriya pasando por donde estaban los recién llegados cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

\- Te sigo - dijo Shigaraki quitándole la sudadera de la cabeza de Midoriya poniéndosela en el acto.

Midoriya estaba sorprendido ¿Realmente irían? - ¿Si vamos a ir? - preguntó con ojos brillosos.

\- Es mejor que estar soportando otro día más a esa bola de idiotas. Si no te apuras cambiaré de opinión.

Midoriya casi quería saltar de la emoción, ¡Hoy sería el día!

Rápidamente lo jaló hacia la estación del metro, irían al mundo del otaku, Akihabara.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¡Ese lugar es el peor de Tokio! - se quejó Shigaraki al ver los boletos.

\- Vamos a jugar, no a ver a las personas del lugar - respondió tranquilamente Midoriya al saber a qué se refería.

Para la suerte de ambos, no era hora pico así que pudieron sentarse y proseguir el viaje tranquilamente. Midoriya pensaba a que planta ir primero, estaba más que emocionado, nunca había ido a un lugar como ese así que no sabía muy bien que podría encontrar y que clase de objetos raros habría.

Shigaraki por otro lado solo observaba en silencio a Midoriya, no comprendía porque estaba tan feliz, incluso pareciese que estaba tarareando. A él no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a un lugar concurrido lleno de niños y adolescentes riendo y gritando. Pero tal vez no la pasaría tan mal...

Al fin habían llegado a su destino, una calle con edificios enormes y varios de ellos eran centros de juegos.

Midoriya los analizaba, no sabía cuál podría ser mejor así que solo vio el más alto con seis plantas y pintas pintorescas para ir casi corriendo aun jalando a Shigaraki de la manga.

\- ¡Cierra los ojos! - pidió Midoriya antes de entrar al edificio.

Un poco dudoso Shigaraki cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar.

Un gritó mental fue lo que hizo Midoriya al entrar, era simplemente ¡Hermoso!... Para él. La primera planta estaba llena de UFO Catcher, todas eran de héroes profesionales e incluso podía observar un pasillo repleto de varios tamaños y trajes distintos de All Might, ¡Quería esos peluches! ¡Los necesitaba! Bueno, no los necesitaba ¡Pero sentía que los necesitaba! ¡Incluso en una máquina podía ver a un mini Aizawa en su traje de héroe aplastado por todos los demás peluches de héroes!

Después de su fanatismo recordó que iba acompañado y caminó recto para ir a la siguiente planta con ojos llorosos, no podía comprar nada referente a héroes.

Para suerte de Midoriya, una noche antes investigó un poco sobre los centros de juegos.

Primera planta: UFO Catcher de héroes.  
Segunda planta: UFO Catcher de videojuegos, anime, entre otros.  
Tercera planta: Cabinas fotográficas.  
Cuarta planta: Juegos de simulación.  
Quinta planta: Juegos arcade.  
Sexta planta: Video juegos.

Si eran más plantas los videojuegos se clasificaban por género y si eran menos las UFO estrían solo en la primera planta.

Pero ese no era ninguno de los dos casos. Se alegraba de a ver investigado antes... No se imagina cómo reaccionaría Shigaraki al ver la primera planta.

Una vez que llegaron al inicio de los escalones Midoriya volteó a ver a Shigaraki diciendo lo siguiente.

\- Subamos, puedes abrir los ojos, pero no voltear.

Shigaraki abrió los ojos, si bien, no había visto nada, pero sabía que esa planta estaba infestada con cosas de héroes. Lo estaba tratando como un niño, no es como si fuese a quemar el lugar o desintegrar todas las cosas... Aunque si le gustaría, pero no lo haría... Por ahora.

Una vez llegado al segundo piso ahora a quien se le iluminaron los ojos fue a otro.

Dejando de lado las máquinas con peluches y figuras, a Shigaraki le llamó la atención aquellas que contenían videojuegos ¡Videojuegos! ¡Físicos!

Midoriya no pasó desapercibido la leve expresión de Shigaraki, conocía perfectamente la expresión de quiero esto, pero no puedo tenerlo.

\- ¿Intentamos? - preguntó Midoriya apuntando a la máquina que Shigaraki no había dejado de ver.

Shigaraki lo pensó por unos segundos y posteriormente negó con la cabeza.

\- No, es molesto cargar cosas si después quieres seguir subiendo pisos.

Midoriya lo tomó como un _después regresamos_ y siguió felizmente al siguiente piso, ya quería llegar al piso de juegos.

Antes de poder entrar al siguiente piso, varías risas y chillidos de chicas adolescentes resonaban por todo el lugar.

Claro, eran vacaciones y a las chicas les encantaban las cabinas de fotos, no era de extrañar que estuvieran llenas.

Un poco de envidia era lo que Midoriya sentía al ver a la gran mayoría tomándose fotos graciosas y divertidas, incluso había parejas pasándola de maravilla. Siempre quiso usar unas de esas cabinas, aunque fuera solo una vez en su vida. Disimuladamente volteó a ver a Shigaraki... Sus nervios estaban al tope.

\- Y-y ¿Si vamos al siguiente? - preguntó Midoriya.

En vez de recibir una respuesta, Midoriya sintió como lo jalaba directamente hasta las escaleras a una gran velocidad, literalmente arrastrándolo hasta allí.

Al llegar a la cuarta planta Midoriya pudo observar que Shigaraki se había calmado un poco. Bueno, no lo culpaba, admitía que unas tenían su voz demasiado chillona.

Varios sonidos resonaban el piso, música e incluso ruidos de automóviles o motocicletas. En ese piso principalmente se encontraban chicos jóvenes, siendo los adolescentes en su mayoría.

Midoriya estaba fascinado, si bien a diferencia de los pisos de abajo, este solo era iluminado por los Juegos y daba un ambiente rítmico con todos los diversos colores y sonidos. Pero no sabía si Shigaraki estaría de acuerdo en quedarse un rato con todo ese ruido.

\- ¿Vas a estar todo el tiempo parado o vas a ir a jugar? - dijo Shigaraki rompiendo con los pensamientos de Midoriya.

Al escuchar eso dio un ¡Sí! Mental y procedió a mirar todos los Juegos siendo seguido por Shigaraki. Los Juegos de baile definitivamente estaban descartados, solo parecería un idiota intentando seguir los pasos. Pero los de carrera no parecían tan mal, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

\- ¡Juguemos uno de carrera! - dijo emocionado Midoriya.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? - preguntó Shigaraki apuntando detrás de él.

Había varios tipos de simuladores, desde usando un simple volante hasta tener una motocicleta física donde podías montarte. Midoriya no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al de las motocicletas.

Su cara irradiaba emoción pura, Shigaraki no podía simplemente decir _no quiero_ cuando lo veía sumamente emocionado y feliz, así que jugó con él una partida.

Apenas habían comenzado la partida cuando Midoriya ya había chocado tres veces sin poder avanzar mucho, inclusive Shigaraki ya estaba por terminar la partida al rebasarlo tantas veces.

\- Eres pésimo en esto – comentó Shigaraki al ganar la partida.

\- Una… ¡Una vez más!

Decidido reinició el juego y nuevamente no podía avanzar mucho. Así continuaron otras tres partidas más hasta que Shigaraki se había hartado de lo mismo.

\- ¡Es algo sencillo! – dijo ya fastidiado Shigaraki.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno?! – contraatacó Midoriya.

\- ¡No lo soy! ¡Tú eres pésimo!

\- Ugh… Nunca había jugado algo como esto…

Midoriya suspiró y decaído se bajó de la moto dispuesto a buscar otro juego. Shigaraki al verlo con la mirada baja no pudo evitar ignorarlo, su corazón se estrujaba al verlo así.

\- Espera, te enseñaré – al decir esto Midoriya volteo a velo sorprendido y después le sonrió.

Shigaraki le enseñó paso por paso y a pesar de que al principio aun no podía manejar muy bien la moto y la velocidad a veces le mareaba finalmente pudo manejarla completamente. Midoriya gritó de la emoción cuando por fin pudo pasar la carrera sin chocar ni una sola vez.

Satisfecho con ello Midoriya y Shigaraki se retiraron del área de vehículos, al pasar por el área de instrumentos musicales Midoriya aún no se convencía de hacer el ridículo al intentar bailar o tocar algún instrumento como los tambores, pero al fondo pudo observar juegos de disparos, estaba totalmente convencido en que no tendría puntería pero ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

\- No tienes puntería ni en un juego – dijo rápidamente Shigaraki al ver hacia donde se dirigía Midoriya.

\- Bueno, tienes razón… ¡Pero quiero intentarlo!

Al llegar al área Midoriya escogió uno de zombis, pero antes de tomar la pistola de la maquina Shigaraki la tomó primero.

\- Obsérvame y aprende.

Midoriya no dijo nada y solo le hizo caso, lo observó. Pudo observar como movía ágilmente sus brazos y a pesar de tener siempre cuidado de no tocar con todos sus dedos el arma de juguete se podía mover bien, inclusive admiraba como no fallaba ningún objetivo a pesar de que más y más zombis apareciesen.

Terminando con un puntaje perfecto Shigaraki le entregó la pistola a Midoriya. Con un nivel medio Midoriya intentaba imitar los movimientos de Shigaraki logrando también un buen puntaje. Después ambos jugaron cada quien en distinta maquina hasta que quedaron satisfechos.

Al llegar a la quinta planta se encontraron con varios juegos árcades. Ambos tenían conocimiento de lo que eran pero no los habían jugado nunca. En su mayoría había muchas personas mayores.

La curiosidad era grande en ambos jóvenes así que se dispusieron en jugar una partida de lucha uno contra uno. De una partida se transformó en casi dos horas hasta que Midoriya recordó su objetivo principal, los videojuegos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la sexta planta ambos quedaron maravillados, distintos juegos y consolas con los que poder jugar y lo mejor de todo ¡Casi no había nadie!

\- ¡¿A cuál?! ¡¿Cuál jugamos primero?! – preguntó Midoriya emocionado volteando a todos lados.

En respuesta Shigaraki solo alzó los hombros dándole libertad de escoger lo que quisiera. Midoriya solo buscaba alguno que pudiera jugar con Shigaraki y no en solitario.

Tres o tal vez cuatro horas habían pasado no estaba seguro y el hecho de no haber ventanas no ayudaba de mucho, lo que Midoriya si estaba seguro era de algo, ya era tarde y debía volver a casa.

\- Ya deberíamos volver – dijo Midoriya una vez terminada la partida. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y a Midoriya le extrañó que Shigaraki no se dirigiese a las escaleras - ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¿Al primer piso? – contestó Shigaraki con sarcasmo. – No volveré a usar las escaleras cuando hay un elevador.

\- ¿Eh?

\- … No me digas que nunca lo notaste.

\- …

\- … Enserio ¿Qué tan tonto puedes llegar a ser?

\- … Estaba distraído – se defendió Midoriya siguiendo avergonzadamente a Shigaraki al elevador… que estaba justo al lado de las escaleras.

Antes de presionar un botón Shigaraki mira a Midoriya preguntándole lo siguiente suspirando resignado.

\- ¿Quieres jugar a esas máquinas con premios verdad? De tus estúpidos héroes.

Midoriya casi se ahoga con su propia saliva mirándolo sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto? Por supuesto que se lo que hay en el primer piso, además por algo traes una mochila ridículamente grande. Seré bueno por primera vez y te concederé un deseo – dijo Shigaraki sonriendo de lado.

Un sonrojo notable se hizo presente en las mejillas de Midoriya bajando la mirada.

\- Entonces… entonces quiero algo más que un premio de las maquinas… - dijo Midoriya en un pequeño susurro y en ese instante presiona el botón al piso tres.

Shigaraki se sorprendió, en el piso tres si no mal recordaba, estaban las cabinas fotográficas. Solo había silencio en el elevador, un chico sonrojado a más poder y el otro que aún no podía procesar la información hasta que se escuchó el pitido de haber llegado a su destino.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo finalmente Shigaraki. - ¿Por qué quieres tomarte fotos conmigo?

\- … ¿Recuerdo? – dijo Midoriya, ni él mismo sabía porque, solamente las quería. – ¿N-no podemos?

Un largo silencio se hizo presente pero finalmente Shigaraki suspiró y se dirigió a una cabina vacía llamando a Midoriya con señas en que entrase. Este por su parte se dirigió rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa.

Varias fotografías fueron tomadas con un sonriente Midoriya y un serio Shigaraki. Al terminar Midoriya le entregó la mitad a Shigaraki, pero las rechazó.

Finalmente llegaron al primer piso dispuestos a finalmente irse a sus respectivos hogares.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir por el juego del segundo piso? – preguntó Midoriya por sexta vez.

\- No – respondió Shigaraki por sexta vez. - Lo tengo prohibido – dijo recordando el regaño por parte de su Sensei.

\- Está bien… - dijo no muy convencido.

\- Hazlo rápido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – respondió Midoriya confundido.

\- En sacar estúpidos premios de tus estúpidos héroes. Así que apresúrate.

\- Pero ya no es necesari… ¡¿?! – Midoriya no pudo terminar de decir la palabra al ver pequeños llaveros de varios héroes que admiraba, entre ellos estaban All Might y Eraserhead.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la maquina depositando su dinero comenzando a mover la palanca intentando tomar los héroes que deseaba.

Un intento, después otro y otro, pero nunca conseguía aventar ni un solo llavero hacia el agujero. Se comenzaba a resignar cuando vio que alguien más tomaba la palanca tomando el llavero de Eraserhead y depositándolo en agujero.

\- Dime cuales más quieres – dijo Shigaraki, se veía fastidiado, pero aun así decidió ayudarlo en obtener los llaveros que el peli verde quería.

Midoriya se sorprendió un poco pero después le sonrió apuntando a los llaveros que quería, tampoco quería molestarlo más en mencionar los nombres de los héroes y recoger demasiado de ellos.

Un día lleno de sorpresas fue para el pequeño peli verde inclusive para el peli celeste. Midoriya llegó demasiado feliz a su casa, nunca se imaginó que Shigaraki podría llegar a comportarse así, en un principio su intención fue hacerle ver a Shigaraki lo divertido que puede llegar a ser salir y divertirse, pero sentía que en realidad lo hizo para pasar más tiempo con él.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué!

\- Bienvenido Izuku, tu profesor me acaba de llamar, la fecha y lugar para el campamento ya se ha decidido.

Por otro lado, un peli celeste se encontraba confundido, ¿Por qué se había comportado así? ¡Se tomó fotos! Y lo peor de todo ¡Sacó premios de los asquerosos héroes! Al entrar al edificio y en más concreto al bar, estaba extrañamente en silencio, estaba seguro que los idiotas que tenía como compañeros aún seguían ahí.

\- Bienvenido Shigaraki Tomura, te estábamos esperando – se escuchó una potente voz.

\- Sensei… ¿Ya se decidió la fecha?

Así es, comencemos con nuestro plan.


	17. Viaje escolar

Ese día Midoriya partió hacia la escuela a reunirse con sus demás compañeros para ir al campamento escolar, la ubicación exacta la desconocía solo podía observar la cara del profesor Aizawa la cual radiaba de felicidad... Por experiencia sabía que eso no era algo bueno.

El día anterior había ido a ver por última vez a Shigaraki, no estaba seguro cuanto podría durar sin verlo, realmente no quería volver a sentir esos horribles síntomas. Kurogiri le había dicho que se llevase la camisa de Shigaraki para poder tener su aroma, pero... Ya tenía días en las que su aroma había desaparecido ocasionándole pesadillas nuevamente, Kurogiri al escuchar esto hizo aparecer una de las tantas playeras negras de Shigaraki dándosela a un confundido Midoriya, por su parte Midoriya fue obligado a devolver la camisa que tenía de Shigaraki.

\- Tu olor ya debe de estar en esta camisa, lleva contigo la otra de esa forma probablemente dure más en no verse.

Fue lo que Kurogiri le había dicho, así es como en ese momento llevaba en su equipaje una pequeña almohada rellena con la playera de Shigaraki.

\- Midoriya, te vez nervioso - dijo Todoroki.

\- No, no es eso al contrario ¡Estoy emocionado! ¡Será divertido!

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! - dijo Uraraka quien recién llegaba. - ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!

\- ¡Vamos a entrenar! - dijo Iida.

\- Vamos no seas aguafiestas, ¡Un campamento es para divertirse! - gritó entusiasmada Ashido.

\- Iida tiene razón - habló Aizawa quien posteriormente sonrió - Es para entrenar, especialmente para los que reprobaron.

A estos últimos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y tragaron duro.

Una vez que todos ya estaban reunidos partieron hacia algún lugar desconocido entre las montañas. En el autobús solo era desorden hasta que tuvieron que bajar en medio de la nada comenzando con su primer sufrimiento de la semana con ayuda de las Pussycats.

\- V-veo… Veo la luz del camino –dijo con cansancio Kirishima.

\- N-no hermano… No vayas hacia la luz – dijo Kaminari igual de cansado apoyándose con Kirishima.

\- Chicos, debe de ser por fin la guarida de las Pussycats – dijo Yaoyorozu con jadeo.

\- L-la Luz ¡Es la luz hacia el cielo! - gritó cansado Mineta.

\- No sean dramáticos... - dijo Jiro.

Los primeros en salir del bosque fueron Bakugo, Iida, Todoroki y Midoriya siguiéndoles el paso los demás. Todos estaban completamente desalineados y cansados, algunos incluso se arrastraban por el suelo. Por fin podrían descansar después del largo día destruyendo y escapando de varios monstruos de piedra.

Los chicos ya se encontraban en su habitación acomodándose para poder descansar, unos pocos inclusive ya estaban durmiendo. Midoriya sacaba disimuladamente su almohada acomodándola a un lado de él, podía oler el aroma de Shigaraki viniendo de la almohada provocando una relajación y como si de magia se tratase todo el cansancio se había ido, Midoriya se acostó y abrazó fuertemente su almohada sonriendo con tranquilidad, por fin podría tener un buen descanso y la tranquilidad de esa noche nadie la podría romper.

\- ¡Guerra de almohadas! – gritó Ashido siendo acompañada por las demás chicas aventando almohadas al azar desde la entrada.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! – Sato no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir al recibir un almohadazo en la cara.

\- ¡¿Una guerra?! ¡Acepto! – dijo Kirishima comenzando a aventar almohadas.

\- ¿Quién diría que las chicas comenzarían algo así? – dijo sonriente Kaminari tomando las almohadas que estaban a su lado.

\- Hum un juego en la oscuridad de la noche – dijo Tokoyami mientras esquivaba las almohadas.

\- ¡Orden! ¡Orden! ¡No podemos jugar! ¡Uff! – intentó calmar Iida, pero recibió a cambio varios almohadazos en la cara y cintura.

Shoji se encontraba protegiendo a un indefenso Koda quien temblaba ante la guerra recién formada entre chicas y chicos.

\- ¡Toma esto Ojiro! – dijo Hagakure atacándolo.

\- ¿No estaban cansados? - preguntó confundido Sato.

\- Dijeron que no desaprovecharían el hecho de estar todos reunidos así estuvieran cansadas - contestó Asui.

\- Ja… ja ja ja ¡Vengan por mí chicas! – jadeó Mineta con una para nada decente mirada.

\- ¡Dejen dormir maldita sea! – gritó furioso Bakugo uniéndose a la batalla.

Midoriya se escondía bajo la protección de su sabana mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada para no ser robada, volteó a su lado mirando sorprendido a Todoroki quien dormía plácidamente quien al parecer no despertaba ni por todo el ruido formado en la habitación.

\- ¡Enserio chicos basta! – seguía intentando convencer Iida a sus compañeros quienes hacían oídos sordos. - ¡Si no paran entonces el profesor Aizawa…!

\- Vuelvan… - Una voz de ultratumba detuvo a todos tragando duro volteando lentamente hacia la dirección de dónde venía la voz - ¡A sus habitaciones y duérmanse de una vez!

\- ¡Si señor! ¡Profesor señor! ¡Lo sentimos mucho! – dijeron todos dando un saludo estilo militar.

Las chicas rápidamente se fueron a su habitación encontrándose a Yaoyorozu dándoles la bienvenida, por otra parte, los chicos volvieron a acomodarse en sus futones bajo la atenta mirada de Aizawa quien apagó la luz una vez que todos ya estaban acomodados retirándose del lugar.

Un nuevo día había comenzado con unos soñolientos adolescentes a excepción de Todoroki.

\- Aún es muy temprano profesor Aizawa – se quejó Ashido bostezando.

\- Yo no les dije que se mantuvieran despiertos jugando – contestó Aizawa.

\- ¿Jugando? – preguntó confundido Todoroki.

\- Tienes el sueño pesado Todoroki kun – rio nervioso Midoriya.

La mañana comenzó de manera dura para todos hiendo más allá de sus límites siendo acompañados por la clase B quienes se les unieron un poco después.

Midoriya estaba dispuesto a mejorar en esa semana lo más que pudiese no siempre contaría con All Might, debía mostrarle al regresar que ya había mejorado y también… Le preocupaba el pequeño niño llamado Kota, tenía algo familiar así que en la hora de la cena al verlo alejarse tan solitariamente decidió seguirlo y hablar un poco con él, no estaba seguro de cómo ayudarlo, pero lo intentaría.

\- Llamándose a sí mismos héroes y villanos, matándose unos contra otros como idiotas. Presumiendo sobre sus quirks… Es por eso que terminan así malditos idiotas.

Ahora lo entendía, ese niño le recordaba a Shigaraki. La persona a la que aún no ha podido sacar de la oscuridad a pesar de ya llevar tiempo juntos y ese niño al igual que Shigaraki terminará odiando a las personas si no es que ya las odia, pero aún estaba a tiempo, estaba a tiempo de poder salvar a Kota de ser devorado por la tristeza y amargura que le fue causada por la muerte de sus padres.

Pero… Si aún no podía ayudar a Shigaraki quien es con quien más tiempo ha estado ¿Podría con él? ¿Realmente puede ser el héroe que necesita? Su pecho se oprimía de tan solo pensarlo.

\- Ya quiero ver la sangre correr por sus cuerpos – dijo una voz sonriente a sus demás compañeros observado la base desde lo lejos.

\- No olvides a quienes no puedes lastimar.

\- Pufff solo dijo que no los matáramos, más nunca dijo que no pudiéramos hacer una que otra cortadita.

\- Nuestro objetivo principal está claro, no olviden eso. Esta es solo una advertencia.


	18. Secuestro

Su vista era borrosa, sus músculos ya no le respondían, su respiración era frágil y ya no tenía fuerzas, se lamentaba ser un inútil ¿Qué clase de héroe muere sin antes poder salvar a las vidas que tenía frente él? Se lamentaba, pedía perdón a su madre al hacerla llorar, a All Might por no ser un digno heredero a su poder y... - Shigaraki Tomura... ¿Por qué?

Unas horas antes.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Piedad! - chilló Ashido junto a los demás pertenecientes al grupo de reprobados siendo jalados por el profesor Aizawa. - ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

\- Y pensar que yo estaría con ellos... -dijo Uraraka al verlos irse.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces comencemos! - dijo Pixie Bob animada.

Lo que comenzó como una simple prueba de coraje con ambas clases participantes entusiastas por el juego terminó transformándose en una batalla donde la vida de varios estaba en riesgo por el gas venenoso, un fuego extendiéndose por todo el bosque y enemigos extraños que habían aparecido de la nada.

Midoriya en ese momento se dirigía corriendo hacia el escondite de Kota con la esperanza de no encontrarse con ningún villano durante su trayecto. También se sentía mal, la liga de los villanos... ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de que ellos tramaban algo?, se sentía culpable, pero ¿Cómo se enteraron de donde iban a estar? nunca mencionó nada al respecto, solo que se iría por una semana. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza eliminando todo pensamiento, su prioridad ahora era Kota. Midoriya pudo ver como un villano que nunca había visto estaba por atacar a Kota interviniendo inmediatamente, lo protegería, lo protegería sin importar que.

\- Ah tu ¿Midoriya no es así?, que inesperado nos dijeron que no te matáramos - dijo aquel villano - Que desperdicio solo quieren a ese tal Bakugo ¿Así que por qué no matarte junto a tus demás compañeros? ¡Oh! Pero ¡Nunca dijeron que no podíamos torturarte!

El villano se lanzó hacia Midoriya mandándolo contra la pared dejándole un gran moretón en su brazo.

\- ¿Me dirás dónde está?

Un golpe tras otro, si se paraba volvía a ser golpeado, sangre brotaba de su cuerpo y comenzaba a estar cansado sin ni siquiera hacer nada. Kota había lanzado una roca hacia el villano para que lo dejara, se sentía patético ¿Qué clase de héroe sería salvado por la persona que debía salvar? Estaba molesto con Shigaraki y estaba preocupado por Bakugo, pero lo primero y más importante en ese momento era irse de ahí y dejar a Kota en la cabaña. Si, él lo protegería, daría su vida para poder salvarlo, porque eso hacen los héroes.

Midoriya atacó con el 100% al villano haciéndolo chocar contra la montaña, pero eso no fue suficiente, el villano salió sin ningún rasguño.

\- Ajajaja ¿No matarte? ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Esto comienza a ser divertido!

Midoriya saltó de su lugar junto a Kota antes de recibir un gran golpe, la fuerza del villano había aumentado de manera exagerada, dudaba poder escapar y llegar al refugio sin ser alcanzados, debía acabar con él ahí mismo ¡No había otra opción! ¡Los héroes están para poder salvar vidas! ¡Es por eso que decidió ser uno!

Pero decir algo y llevarlo a cabo son dos cosas completamente distintas, iba a morir al ser presionado contra la tierra, su vista era borrosa, sus músculos ya no le respondían, su respiración era frágil y ya no tenía fuerzas, se lamentaba ser un inútil ¿Qué clase de héroe muere sin antes poder salvar a las vidas que tenía frente él? Se lamentaba, pedía perdón a su madre al hacerla llorar, a All Might por no ser un digno heredero a su poder y…- Shigaraki Tomura... ¿Por qué? Tu...

Estaba a punto de rendirse, cerrar los ojos y enfrentar su destino al ser aplastado si no fuera por Kota quien le arrojó agua al villano logrando una brecha en la que logró recuperarse, recordando lo que All Might una vez le dijo, había veces en los que los héroes debían superarse, tenía que usar más allá de su poder el 1000000%. Usando ese poder logró dejar inconsciente al villano huyendo del lugar junto a Kota.

Unos segundos después de que Midoriya y Kota abandonaran el lugar se podía observar cómo solo la mitad de los hombros hasta los pies del villano estaba tendido contra la montaña y enfrente del cuerpo se encontraba la otra mitad siendo rodeada por una niebla morada mirando sorprendido y extrañado a su cuerpo que estaba en frente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Puedo ver mi cuerpo?

\- Utilicé mi quirk para solo teletransportar tu cabeza, Shigaraki Tomura desea que te encuentres consciente. - se escuchó decir al lado de él. Un portal morado saltaba a la vista donde solo dos ojos brillantes eran visibles dentro del portal tomando poco a poco la forma humana.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Imbécil grandísimo imbécil, por tu culpa me duele todo el cuerpo ¡Dije claramente que no lo matarán! ¡¿Qué son esas heridas en su cuerpo?! - una voz furiosa se hizo presente saliendo del portal quedando enfrente de la cabeza que aún seguía separada de su cuerpo.

\- Ja ¿Está vivo no? Es lo que cuenta, además solo dijiste que no lo matáramos no dijiste nada de que pudiéramos jugar un ratito con él.

\- Si, dije que no lo mataran más no que intentaran no matarlo, alguien que no capta las órdenes no es digno de pertenecer a la liga. Kurogiri ahora es tuyo, hazle saber lo que pasa al desobedecerme y después me llamas, yo personalmente me encargaré de destruirlo con mis propias manos- al terminar de decir esto desapareció por el portal que se encontraba abierto.

\- Como órdenes Shigaraki Tomura. Ahora llevemos a cabo lo que tú llamas como juego.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Solo porque casi mato a ese patético niño?!

\- Verás, ese patético niño es alguien especial para Shigaraki Tomura y yo también le tomé cierto aprecio por ello... No puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya, después de lo que le hiciste desearás seguir pudriéndote en tu sucia celda.

Midoriya por fin estaba por llegar a la cabaña logrando ver al profesor Aizawa a lo lejos soltando un suspiro de alivio. Aizawa al verlo se preocupó por su estado, estaba demasiado herido, pero sabiendo la situación en la que todos se encontraban no lo regañaría por usar su poder nuevamente sin permiso, esta vez daba su autorización con tal de que todos sus queridos estudiantes salgan lo menor dañados posibles. Como sabía que Midoriya no iba hacerle caso en regresar a la cabaña sin antes hablar con Mandalay le confió el permiso para dárselo y así todos pudiesen defenderse sin tener consecuencias.

Una vez que Midoriya dio ambos mensajes salió en busca de su amigo de infancia, maldecía tener ambos brazos rotos y no tener su celular con él en ese momento ¡Podía llamar a Shigaraki en ese instante y detener toda esa locura! Pero no, ahora su única opción era buscar a Bakugo y evitar lo que sea que tuviesen planeado hacer con él, no podía darse el lujo de solo esperar pacientemente, regresar a su hogar y hablar con Shigaraki personalmente ¡No!, Para entonces puede que sea demasiado tarde, deseaba que estuviese escondido en algún lugar, pero sentía que ese no era el caso.

Después de varios sucesos donde Tokoyami casi mata a Shoji y Midoriya y donde finalmente encuentran a Bakugo junto a Todoroki quien cargaba a un estudiante de la clase B luchando contra un villano que no había visto nunca, a Midoriya se le erizó la piel al ver una cabellera rubia y un peinado particular muy bien conocidos, pero... Su horror vino después cuando Bakugo y Tokoyami fueron secuestrados sin darse cuenta. Su rescate era primordial, alcanzar al vilano que los tenía y ahí es cuando todo cambiaría.

Todoroki, Shoji y Midoriya aterrizaron sobre el villano enmascarado quedando rodeados por los villanos restantes. La sorpresa de Midoriya se hizo presente al reconocer otra persona más.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es él! ¡Izuku! - gritó Toga emocionada. - ¡Lindo! ¡Me recuerdas tanto a alguien que también me gusta, pero con más sangre, herido y desalineado!

\- ¡También me recuerda a alguien¡, ¡¿Quién es?! - dijo Twice.

\- Mr. Compress - dijo Dabi apuntando su mano hacia donde estaban.

\- Entendido - respondió utilizando su quirk en él mismo.

Dabi había lanzado fuego hacia donde estaban los estudiantes intentando no darle a Midoriya, si bien el fuego no lo mataría, pero sentía que si lo hería él es el que estaría frito. Una vez que los tres héroes estaban separados Twice y Toga se lanzaron a atacar, Twice a Todoroki y antes de que Toga llegase a Midoriya una neblina se hizo presente rodeando a Midoriya.

\- Ku-Kurogiri... - dijo Midoriya con ojos llorosos y cansados.

\- En tu estado actual deberías estar descansando - al decir esto noqueó a Midoriya dejándolo recostado en el suelo para después desaparecer y abrir portales para sus aliados.

\- ¡Midoriya! - gritó Todoroki al verlo desmayado en el suelo corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡Vayámonos! ¡Tengo a ambos! - dijo Shoji mostrando las dos canicas que yacían en su mano.

\- Ah sobre eso - dijo Mr. Compress liberando lo que contenían las canicas - Los tengo justo aquí. - terminó de decir al descubrir un poco su máscara enseñando la lengua, lugar donde los ha tenido todo el tiempo.

Antes de que Mr. Compress entrase por completo un láser le dio en la cara provocando que soltara ambas canicas, Shoji pudo tomar una, pero Todoroki no, los villanos habían logrado su objetivo y una gran derrota para los héroes.

Once estudiantes resultaron heridos, trece ilesos y uno desaparecido; de los héroes profesionales solo una resultó herida de gravedad y otra había desaparecido solamente dejando un rastro de sangre en su lugar; dos villanos fueron encontrados y detenidos. Al día siguiente las personas habían comenzado a perder la confianza en UA, _Un traidor se encuentra entre nosotros _era lo que había salido a la luz en una junta con los profesores. Por otra parte, los estudiantes heridos fueron trasladados al hospital más cercano y los demás fueron a casa.

Midoriya despertaba en la blanca habitación del hospital totalmente desconcertado, no recordaba bien las cosas, pero estaba seguro que ya habían pasado dos días, la clase A llegó a visitarlo y entonces gracias a Todoroki sabía que Bakugo fue secuestrado, ahora no le quedaba de otra más que ir directamente a la guarida de los villanos y hablar seriamente con Shigaraki, pero dudaba poder salir del hospital.

\- Vayamos a rescatarlo - la voz de Kirishima lo sacó de sus pensamientos mirándolo directamente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ayer Todoroki y yo estuvimos aquí y de casualidad escuchamos a Yaoyorozu hablar con All Might y la policía, puso un dispositivo de rastreo en un villano - terminó de decir Kirishima dejando a todos impresionados.

\- Quieres decir... ¿Que nos puede crear uno? - dijo Iida - ¡Este es un caso que debe ser manejado por los héroes!

Kirishima e Iida comenzaron a discutir, Midoriya comprendía a Kirishima, pero también le daba la razón a Iida, si él fuese Kirishima probablemente actuaría de la misma forma.

\- ¡Midoriya! ¡Tus manos aún pueden alcanzarlo! - dijo Kirishima.

Al salir todos de la habitación Kirishima le dijo el plan de esa noche, lo esperaría, lo iba a esperar, pero... Midoriya ya tenía otros planes en mente y era algo que solamente él podía hacer, esa misma noche intentaría contactar a Kurogiri.

La noche había caído, Midoriya podía ver desde la ventana a Todoroki, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu e Iida hablando, solamente esperaba a que se fueran para seguir su plan... Bueno si es que eso se le podía considerar plan. Ya tenía rato intentando marcar a Kurogiri, pero este no contestaba hasta que en un momento de desesperación recurrió a una última táctica, escribir un mensaje con el siguiente texto.

**_Si no me llevas hasta donde están todos ustedes ahora mismo, voy a mostrarle a Shigaraki todas las fotografías que me has estado enviando de él._**

A los pocos segundos recibió una contestación.

**_¿En dónde te encentras?_**

A los pocos minutos volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y al no ver a nadie salió deprisa del hospital hacia el lugar de encuentro donde Kurogiri le abriría un portal.

**_Entra en silencio y cúbrete con algo, Bakugo Katsuki está en el bar con todos los demás villanos que viste._**

Este último mensaje de Kurogiri no fue abierto por Midoriya.

Al llegar al lugar Midoriya entró a toda prisa encontrándose frente a la puerta del edificio, inmediatamente le entró una furia y entró deprisa al lugar.

Al mismo tiempo con los villanos, Bakugo se encontraba atado a una silla intentando mantener la compostura.

\- Entonces Bakugo Katsuki, ¿Te unirás? - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Ja, muéranse - contestó Bakugo.

Unas pisadas fuertes se escuchaban cada vez más cercas y entonces la puerta del lugar se abrió de un portazo.

\- ¡Shigaraki Tomura! ¡¿Dónde está Kacchan?! - gritó el recién llegado furioso fijando al lugar en la barra donde siempre se sentaba Shigaraki caminando rápidamente hacia él quedando frente a frente. - ¡Contesta mi pregunta!

\- ¡Espera chico! - intentó detener Kurogiri sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde, todos lo habían visto especialmente por esa entrada ruidosa. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos, especialmente Bakugo quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y lo que sus oídos oían, solamente había una persona en el mundo que lo llamaba por Kacchan y ese era Midoriya Izuku.

\- Si bueno, yo te tengo una pregunta mejor ¿Quién demonios es Kacchan? - preguntó Shigaraki mientras lo analizaba de pies a cabeza.

\- Ese es... ¿Izuku chan? - preguntó Toga ladeando la cabeza - ¡Si lo es! ¡¿Viniste por mí?!

\- Que inesperado, no sabía que lograron infiltrar a alguien a la UA - dijo Mr. Compress. - Su actuación allá fue esplendida.

\- Deku... - logró decir Bakugo aún sorprendido y en un pequeño estado de shock.

Midoriya al escuchar lo último giró lentamente completamente asustado topándose con la mirada en shock de Bakugo - Kacchan...

\- Oh, así que este es Kacchan - dijo Shigaraki sin tomarle importancia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Deku? ¡Dime qué haces aquí! ¡¿Eres un traidor?! ¡¿Por qué estás libremente caminando aquí?!

\- ¡Te equivocas Kacchan! Es solo que... - Midoriya no sabía que decir, que decirle, se quería morir ahí mismo.

\- Eres Emerald ¿No es así? - dijo Dabi llamando la atención de todos los presentes - Tus fracciones y voz son las mismas.

\- ¡Ah! Ahora que lo mencionas, si son los mismos – canturreó Toga.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? - una penetrante voz se escuchó salir de una pantalla.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡Yo puedo explicarlo! - habló rápidamente Kurogiri intentado esconder un poco más la identidad de Midoriya.

\- No, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar - dijo Shigaraki para después mirar a la pantalla y apuntar a Midoriya quien aún seguía a su lado. - Sensei, él es mi destinado.

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes inclusive a Midoriya quien nunca pensó que él sería el primero en revelar eso.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió? - preguntó la persona del otro lado.

\- Una larga historia que después te contaré.

\- Bien, entonces... Muchacho ¿Vienes por tu amigo?

La voz del otro lado ponía los pelos de punta a Midoriya quién solo tragó duro y afirmó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál es tu decisión Shigaraki Tomura? - preguntó el hombre.

\- A-antes... - se atrevió a decir Midoriya recordando un dato importante después de que se le bajó el enojo que traía consigo- Probablemente los héroes estén en camino.

\- ¿Les dijiste Midoriya Izuku? - preguntó Kurogiri.

\- N-no, uno de ustedes tiene un dispositivo de rastreo o al menos eso dijeron... ¡Así que por favor libera a Kacchan!

En ese instante unos comenzaron a revisar su propio cuerpo sin encontrar nada. Si bien, Midoriya estaba consiente que decir eso lo convertiría en cómplice por ayudarlos a escapar, pero no quería que Shigaraki fuese a la cárcel, la punta de la espada que apuntaba a su cuello se acercaba cada vez más, lloraba internamente por ello, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Acaso había otra solución donde pudiese comportarse al 100% como héroe y de no perder a Shigaraki? Dudaba que existiese.

\- Puede que lo tenga el Nomu, esa cosa sin cerebro no le importaría que se le implantara algo - dijo Dabi.

\- Concuerdo con eso - dijo Shigaraki y después dirigió su vista a Midoriya - ¿Estas consiente que si lo liberamos les dirá tu relación conmigo a todos?

Midoriya miró por un instante a Bakugo quien desde la noticia se encontraba inusualmente callado mirando a la nada. - Lo sé...

Con ojos llorosos y suplicantes Midoriya volvió a ver a Shigaraki, su cara mostraba un terror absoluto del posible futuro y sus manos temblaban, Shigaraki suspiró y miró a Kurogiri.

\- Traslada a todos los Nomus del otro edificio a otro lado - ordenó Shigaraki.

\- Como ordene.

\- Toga prepara la muestra de sangre que recogiste la otra vez.

\- ¡Si señor!

\- Y sensei... Présteme su poder.

\- ... Si esa es tu decisión, la respetaré.

Veinte minutos después varios héroes se encontraban fuera del edificio dispuestos a atacar, All Might comenzó tocando la puerta.

\- Hola, traje la pizza que ordenó

Con un golpe destruyó la puerta y parte de la pared, pero al entrar grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse a una persona de la tercera edad con un bastón y piernas temblorosas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo jovencito? - dijo el anciano colocando una mano detrás de su oreja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están los villanos? - dijo Kamui Woods.

\- ¿El que de que cosa? - contestó el anciano.

\- Disculpe por interrumpir de esta manera, pero ¿No hay más personas aquí? - preguntó All Might acercándose al anciano para que lo escuchase.

\- Yo vivo solo jovencito.

\- Solo para verificar revisaremos todo el lugar dijo Kamui Woods mientras All Might alertaba sobre el nuevo hallazgo.

En esa noche no pudieron encontrar nada, en el bar no había nada sospechoso, solo dos cuartos vacíos y uno donde aparentemente dormía el anciano; en el otro edificio donde también irían a revisar no encontraron más que una bodega abandonada sin saber que antes cuatro adolescentes habían encontrado Nomus en ese edificio y presenciaron el como una niebla morada rodeó a todos los Nomus del lugar dejándolo completamente vacío. Los héroes se encontraban frustrados, no había nada, ni una sola pista del paradero de los villanos y el del joven estudiante.

En la mañana siguiente las autoridades fueron alertadas, unas personas habían visto un cuerpo tendido enfrente de una playa, el cuerpo era de un adolescente rubio que cubría las características del estudiante secuestrado. El primero en llegar fue All Might quien encontró a Bakugo desmayado, poco después que llegase la policía Bakugo había despertado sin poder recordar nada, fue llevado al hospital sin encontrar nada raro en él.

En otro lado muy lejos de la ciudad, en un pequeño edificio abandonado se encontraban los villanos reunidos tranquilamente conversando.

\- Ahhh ¡Fue asqueroso hacerme pasar por un anciano! - se quejó Toga - ¡Pero apesta más que no pueda tener a mi querido Izuku para mi sola!

\- Es el destinado de Shigaraki Tomura, no se puede evitar - comentó Spinner.

\- Que envidia, yo también quiero encontrar el mío - suspiró Magne.

\- Tener un destinado tiene más desventajas que ventajas ¿No es así? - dijo Dabi mirando a Midoriya quien ya tenía tiempo moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos jugando entre ellos.

\- Todo irá bien - dijo Kurogiri tendiéndole una galleta a Midoriya para calmarlo.

\- Ya llevan tiempo hablando - comentó Mr. Compress.

\- Es un tema delicado - contestó Kurogiri.

Una puerta rechinó saliendo de ella Shigaraki Tomura con un semblante serio se paró enfrente de Midoriya quien dejó de jugar con sus dedos para mirarlo con cierto nerviosismo.

\- El sensei quiere verte.


	19. Marca

Todos posaban su mirada en Shigaraki y Midoriya, Midoriya solo atinó a abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, no quería, no quería encontrarse con esa persona si su voz era aterradora no quería imaginarse como sería en persona además... Juzgando por lo que vio el día anterior, pareciese que le tienen un gran respeto y según All Might, All for One estaba como cabecilla en La liga de villanos ¿Y si ese es All for One?, No quería averiguarlo.

\- ¿Verme? - contestó Midoriya tembloroso.

\- Si... Pero es mejor que no lo hagas - dijo Shigaraki para después tomar lugar en un viejo barril. - Ya puedes irte.

Kurogiri casi se tapa la no visible boca con ambas manos de la impresión ¿Shigaraki Tomura desobedeciendo una petición del sensei?

\- Mmh - Midoriya solo bajó la cabeza, no se quería ir, prefería estar allí rodeado de villanos que enfrentar a su pobre madre, estaba seguro que la mujer iría corriendo llorando por sus heridas y diciéndole nuevamente que no lo quería ver así. También no se quería encontrar a Bakugo, no podía verlo a la cara. Ah, pero por supuesto tampoco quería ver a ese tal Sensei.

\- ¿Qué sucede Midoriya Izuku? ¿Te sientes mal? - dijo Kurogiri al verlo tan decaído.

\- ... ¿Realmente Kacchan no recordará nada? - preguntó Midoriya con preocupación.

\- No - contestó Kurogiri - El quirk que el sensei usó es nuevo, pero ya ha sido comprobado, aun así, el sensei dijo que cabía la posibilidad de que recordarse, sigue siendo una memoria después de todo, así como se fue puede volver a aparecer, pero eso ya dependerá de él.

Midoriya no dijo nada y solo se quedó pensando sobre lo sucedido.

\- Izuku chan, Emerald chan ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? - preguntó Toga desde lejos.

\- Midoriya está bien - respondió Midoriya aun pensativo.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Entonces será Izuku chan! - dijo Toga animada - Oye oye, ¿Puedo abrirte las heridas? ¡Te vez genial cubierto de sangre!

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡Él es alguien que Stain protegió y Shigaraki Tomura por igual! - dijo Spinner.

\- Ehhh pero... - se quejó Toga con un puchero.

\- Cubierto de sangre... cubierto de sangre... -empezó a murmurar Midoriya hasta que su cerebro hizo un clic - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarnos!? - gritó de golpe asustando a los demás.

Shigaraki al saber que se refería a él suspiró fastidiado, sabía que tarde o temprano le iba a reprochar sobre ello, pero prefería que fuese más tarde que temprano.

\- ¿Te lo tengo que repetir otra vez? - dijo Shigaraki. -Tú sigues con tu vida en seguir jugando al héroe y yo al villano... Además no soy el único líder aquí - esto último lo dijo en voz baja siendo solo escuchado por Kurogiri, Dabi y Midoriya quienes eran los más cercanos.

Esas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en el pecho de Midoriya, lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente pero lo había olvidado al estar pasando buenos momentos con Shigaraki.

\- ... Me frustra no haber podido salvar a mis compañeros y amigos estando ahí - dijo Midoriya sin pensarlo siendo escuchado por todos.

\- Eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas? - preguntó Magne apuntando hacia los brazos vendados de Midoriya.

\- ¿Esto?, Luché contra uno de ustedes intentado proteger a Kota - contestó Midoriya quien al recordar el evento miró a todos los lados y después preguntó - ¿No está aquí?

\- ¿Salvaste a alguien? ¡¿Vez?! ¡Por eso Stain te salvó! ¡No eres como los falsos héroes de hoy en día! - alabó Spinner.

\- Umm ¿Gracias? - contestó Midoriya dudoso.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Dices que alguien de nosotros te atacó? Pero si teníamos prohibido tocarte un pelo y dos de los nuestros están presos y otro desapare... - Magne no logró terminar la frase cuando todos los restantes a excepción de Midoriya voltearon a ver a Kurogiri y a Shigaraki.

\- Oh si sobre eso, Muscular ahora está en un lugar mejor, no volverá... Nunca más - dijo Kurogiri con una aparente sonrisa la cual dio a entender a los demás que si no querían reunirse con su compañero deberían estar quietos y tratar al adolescente como si fuese de cristal.

\- ¿Lugar mejor? - preguntó Midoriya. - ¿Se fue de vacaciones?

\- Así es, a unas muy pero muy largas vacaciones -contestó Kurogiri. - Pero ¿Tus brazos están bien?

\- Con esas heridas pudo hasta perder sus brazos - comentó Mr. Compress llamando la atención de Shigaraki.

\- Mmh si, si sigo usando mis brazos los puedo perder - contestó Midoriya aún más decaído suspirando en el proceso. - Ya no puedo usarlos como antes, no sé qué debería hacer ahora...

\- Usa los pies y ya - comentó Dabi con simpleza aburrido de la situación.

En eso a Midoriya se le iluminó el día y miró a Dabi quien lo tenía justo al lado con ojos brillosos y le tomó ambas manos con mirada sonriente tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!

En eso a Dabi le dio un escalofrió y miró detrás de Midoriya, Shigaraki lo miraba con ojos afilados. Midoriya lo suelta y se para enfrente de Kurogiri.

\- ¡Estoy listo para volver a casa!

Kurogiri le da una palmada en la cabeza y le abre un portal al cual Midoriya entró no sin antes despedirse de Kurogiri y de los demás... A excepciona de Shigaraki.

\- Uuuh ni siquiera te volteó a ver jeje - rio Toga con burla refiriéndose a Shigaraki.

\- ¡Probablemente pronto te hable! ¡O tal vez no! - dijo Twice.

En respuesta Shigaraki aventó al dúo lo primero que encontró... Rocas y una mirada que prometía dolor.

\- A todo esto, Kurogiri... - habló Shigaraki. - ¿Por qué lo trajiste a la guarida? Y no lo niegues, sé que fuiste tú ¿Y bien?

Kurogiri tragó duro, ¿Qué escusa podía darle?

Al mismo tiempo en otra habitación se encontraba All for One sentado en una silla y detrás de él al fondo de la habitación la silueta de un hombre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? - habló aquel hombre.

\- Lo divertido que debe de ser la vida de All Might en este momento, no solo la credibilidad de los héroes está en juego ahora, tengo al nieto de su antigua maestra y ahora... La cereza del pastel... ¡Su sucesor jajaja!

\- Pero él no pertenece a la liga.

\- Eso no es necesario.

\- ¿Le lavará el cerebro? o ¿Borrará todos sus recuerdos?

\- Ambas opciones son tan tentadoras, pero... Esto puede dar un giro inesperado, el secreto que ellos mantienen pronto saldrá a la luz, estoy tan entusiasmado por saber qué es lo que sucederá, especialmente el cómo reaccionará All Might.

\- Sin embargo, Shigaraki Tomura parece haberle tomado ya cariño al portador del One for All.

\- No soy tonto me di cuenta de eso, también es por esa razón que no cambiaré al chiquillo sin embargo aun así nos puede ser útil, ah, pero no porque le haya tomado aprecio al chiquillo signifique que Shigaraki Tomura dejará de odiar a los héroes, eso te lo aseguro.

Tres semanas ya habían pasado, Bakugo había regresado sano y salvo a casa, pero la multitud de periodistas y reporteros no dejaban de atacar a la UA por su incompetencia y diciendo que el joven Bakugo Katsuki tenía suerte de haber escapado de los villanos por cuenta propia, aunque este no haya dicho nada acerca de lo sucedido. La UA intentaba calmar los medios, pero siempre fracasando, ahora más que nunca tendrían que ser más precavidos e idear nuevos planes. Los demás ciudadanos también comenzaban a atacar a la UA con comentarios negativos y cada vez eran más. Bakugo se sentía frustrado, por más que intentaba recordar no podía y le daba un horrible dolor de cabeza cada vez que intentaba recordar, aunque fuese un poco.

La liga de villanos se habían establecido en otro lugar esto para no arriesgarse y además de vez en cuando policías se paseaban por ambas antiguas guaridas en busca de pistas, Toga iba de vez en cuando disfrazada al antiguo bar para despistar; ahora la nueva guarida de la liga se situaba en algún lugar de Tokio, esta era por mayor lujosa a las anteriores, en esta solo podían tener acceso el sucesor líder Shigaraki Tomura, el segundo al mando Kurogiri, el Escuadrón de Acción de Vanguardia al ser los principales aliados y con un permiso especial Midoriya Izuku; la base era meramente subterránea con tres pisos y por arriba parecía ser un edificio normal de oficinas a los cuales no podían acceder, la única manera de acceder a la guarida era mediante portales.

En esas tres semanas Midoriya solo iba tres días a la semana, uno por el día y los otros dos por la noche, esto debido a que Inko se había vuelto más sobreprotectora con él después del incidente; a pesar de ir a la nueva guarida Midoriya solamente hablaba con Kurogiri pero los demás aliados también se habían comenzado a acercar cada vez más con él; Midoriya de vez en cuando usaba la última planta que es un área especial para entrenamiento a la cual le dieron permiso de usar.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ir? - preguntó Toga.

\- Porque no - respondió Kurogiri.

\- ¡Pero debe ser aburrido entrenar solo!

\- Solo quieres molestarlo.

\- No tengo la culpa de que sea tan lindo.

En ese momento eran las 2:25 de la mañana, Midoriya entrenaba solo haciendo algunos ejercicios y usando sus piernas, aprovechaba al máximo su estancia ahí al ya no poder ir a correr durante las mañanas; en ese instante solo estaban Shigaraki en su habitación en la segunda planta durmiendo, Toga y Kurogiri en la primer planta en lo que era la sala junto a la cocina, la primera solo esperaba en convencer a Kurogiri para dejarla ir a ver a Midoriya o bien esperaba a que se descuidase por un segundo, Kurogiri por otra parte no le apartaba la vista a Toga mientras revisaba algunos papeles.

\- ¡Ahora mismo debe de estar lleno de sudor!... Ah quiero verlo... Sudoroso... Agitado... Cansado... Sin camisa... Jeje - comenzó a imaginar Toga distraída lo cual Kurogiri aprovechó para abrir un portal justo detrás de ella mandándola a su hogar.

Suspiró cansado y se dirigió a la tercera planta donde Midoriya se encontraba practicando golpes al aire.

\- ¿Seguimos practicando? - preguntó Kurogiri al entrar recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del contrario.

\- ¿Seguro? Sabes... Yo nunca renunciaré a convertirme en un gran héroe, ¿Aun así quieres seguir ayudándome a entrenar? En un futuro... Probablemente me termine enfrentando con ustedes - terminó de decir con una sonrisa triste.

Kurogiri solo se quitó el saco y se aflojó la corbata colocándose no muy lejos de Midoriya.

\- Yo también pienso que es algo incoherente, pero si eso es lo que deseas te ayudaré, esto también es el deseo del sensei, vamos atácame con todo lo que tengas.

Al pensar un poco Midoriya activó su quirk y corrió hacia él lanzando una fuerte patada siendo esquivada por Kurogiri teletransportando el cuerpo completo de Midoriya contra una pared, antes de estamparse contra esta Midoriya dio un giro apoyando el pie con el que originalmente iba a golpear, al dar el giro volvió a correr contra Kurogiri esquivando los portales que se abrían sin previo aviso logrando llegar hasta él, pero cuando atacó fue detenido por Kurogiri.

\- Nada mal -habló Kurogiri. - Comienzas a reaccionar más rápido, antes te hubieras golpeado o atravesado alguno de esos portales.

\- Gracias a ti.

\- Entonces ¿Subimos de nivel? - preguntó recibiendo una sonrisa del contrario.

Una hora había pasado en la cual solo se dedicaban a esquivar y predecir logrando que Midoriya mejorase su sentido de prevención y agilidad en cambiar estrategias rápidamente.

\- Lo único que le enseñas son técnicas de prevención y un poco de reflejos, nunca aprenderá a defenderse ni atacar a su oponente - una voz se había escuchado en la puerta. Shigaraki Tomura se encontraba recargado en la puerta con ojos cansados, había estado observando la pelea desde hace 20 minutos.

Pararon la batalla en cuanto lo escucharon hablar, Midoriya estaba dispuesto a seguir ignorándolo, aún seguía enojado con él.

\- Oh vamos ¿Realmente seguirás así? Ya sabes que no es todo mi culpa- dijo Shigaraki entrando a la habitación.

Midoriya lo volteó a ver un poco ante eso, él sabía perfectamente eso, pero por alguna razón le molestaba más que Shigaraki fuese uno de los principales participantes ante ello.

\- Midoriya Izuku, Shigaraki Tomura tiene razón yo también participé, así como los demás, además es cierto que conmigo no aprenderás mucho, puede que no lo parezca, pero Shigaraki Tomura es bastante ágil, hábil y tiene bastante fuerza.

\- ¿Puede que no lo parezca? - repitió Shigaraki ante la recién revelación.

\- Él te puede ayudar más que yo - terminó de decir Kurogiri al mismo tiempo que juntaba su saco con intenciones de abandonar el lugar e irse a dormir un rato. - Entonces, suerte con ello - se despidió dejando a ambos hombres solos.

\- Yo... - intentó escapar Midoriya de la situación.

\- Te ayudaré, pero no seré igual de bondadoso que Kurogiri - dijo Shigaraki.

Midoriya tragó duro, sabía que no lo dañaría... O al menos al punto de dejarlo muy mal herido, ¡Pero aún no quería dirigirle la palabra!

\- Bien... - se resignó provocando una sonrisa apenas audible de Shigaraki la cual le provocó un pequeño escalofrió.

Sin previo aviso Shigaraki se lanzó hacia Midoriya el cual no logró esquivarlo derrumbándolo en el piso.

\- ¿Vez? Aun te falta demasiado - dijo Shigaraki con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡No es justo! - se quejó Midoriya quien luchaba por zafarse sin poder moverse ni un centímetro.

\- Cuando alguien te va atacar no te avisa idiota.

A Shigaraki no le agradaba la idea de ayudar a un aspirante de héroe a mejorar sus habilidades, pero desde la plática que tuvo con su sensei un extraño presentimiento no lo dejó tranquilo desde entonces y esto lo sabía perfectamente Kurogiri.

Shigaraki lo dejó libre dejando que lo atacase, Midoriya al momento de darle un golpe con su pie fue detenido por la mano de Shigaraki quien con cuidado intentaba no tocarlo con sus cinco dedos, cuando esto sucedió Midoriya intentó usar su otro pie, pero también fue detenido volviéndolo a colocar contra el suelo.

\- ¿Es todo? - preguntó el mayor divertido.

Midoriya no dijo nada, solamente un molesto bufido salió de su boca.

Después de dos horas se encontraba un peli verde completamente derrotado tendido en el suelo con algunos leves golpes y por otro lado se encontraba un peli celeste bostezando sin ningún rasguño.

\- ¿No crees que debiste por lo menos darle un poco de oportunidad? - dijo Kurogiri quien recién despertaba para llevar de vuelta al pecoso.

\- No - respondió Shigaraki con simpleza.

\- ¿Listo para irse Midoriya Izuku? - preguntó Kurogiri, Midoriya solo asintió levemente estando a punto de cerrar los ojos al estar cansado siendo cargado por Kurogiri.

Justo enfrente de ellos abrió un portal que daba enfrente de la cama del menor colocando con cuidado al menor que yacía durmiendo en sus brazos.

Unas horas después el sonido del celular de Midoriya no dejaba de sonar, con ojos pesados buscaba el aparato para apagar lo que fuese que ocasionase el sonido. Al encontrarlo pudo observar que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana casi dando las nueve... Apenas había dormido, solo pudo descansar cuatro horas, no se quería levantar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía mucho sueño.

Con pesadez se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la ducha, apestaba a sudor, ya después revisaría los mensajes que tenía.

Al mirar se encontró con mensajes de Iida y Uraraka en un grupo de chat que habían formado junto a Todoroki, aparentemente Uraraka quería que todos fueran al festival del verano antes de que volviesen a clases la próxima semana, estaba tentado, pero no estaba seguro si su madre lo dejaría salir de noche, no especialmente después del suceso en el campamento.

Con ello fue hacia la sala donde suponía estaría su madre para contarle sobre ello.

\- No - respondió directa.

\- ¿Eh? Pero estaré acompañado -intentó convencer.

\- Aun no atrapan a esos villanos, Izuku ¿Qué tal si te vuelven a atacar? ¡El villano con quien luchaste está desaparecido! Puede... Pu-puede que te tenga rencor... Izuku no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el doctor?

\- Si... Lo recuerdo, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder, no volveré a usar mis manos, además por estas fechas es cuando más patrullan las calles, definitivamente habrá un héroe ahí.

\- Lo siento Izuku, pero mi respuesta no cambiará y... Deberías considerar otra escuela - terminó de decir Inko dejando solo a su hijo totalmente sorprendido incapaz de mover un solo músculo al escuchar lo último dicho por su madre.

Si tenía sueño en ese instante automáticamente se fue por la impresión, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Escuchó bien? Su madre... Quería que dejase la UA.

Aun con los ojos totalmente abiertos se volvió a dirigir a su cuarto, se recostó en la cama, tomó el móvil mandó un mensaje al grupo de no poder ir con ellos y después aun siguiendo procesando la información terminó quedándose dormido.

El hambre lo había despertado, se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con un plato cubierto y una nota encima.

**_Calienta la comida en el microondas, llegaré después._**

Es en lo que había en la nota. Miró la hora, solo habían pasado tres horas durmiendo, calentó la comida y comenzó a comer con disgusto, al estar solo se deprimía más, no quería pensar en lo dicho por su madre.

\- Tal vez si entreno un poco logre distraerme - se dijo así mismo, se dirigió a su habitación, envió un mensaje a Kurogiri y esperó a que apareciera el portal y pudiera entrar en él.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Viniste Izuku chan! - un grito repentino lo hizo sobre saltar y antes de correr por su vida su brazo fue aprisionado.

Midoriya soltó un suspiro dirigiendo su vista a la chica que no había día en que lo dejase en paz.

\- Buenas tardes Toga - saludó y después dirigió la vista al rededor encontrando solo a Dabi y a Twice en el lugar sentados en el sofá más largo uno en cada esquina. - Dabi, Twice.

\- ¡Bienvenido prisionero! - saludó de vuelta Twice, Dabi por otro lado solo saludó con la mano.

\- ¿Quieres entrenar otra vez? - preguntó Kurogiri sentándose en el sofá individual retomando la partida de ajedrez con Dabi.

\- Si - respondió Midoriya intentado sutilmente zafarse de Toga.

\- Creí que te dolerían los golpes de ayer - rio Shigaraki llegando al lugar parándose al lado de ambos adolescentes.

Entonces Toga con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba miró fijamente a Shigaraki y entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea, besar la mejilla de Midoriya y salir corriendo al lado de Kurogiri.

La cara de Midoriya se volvió roja y la sonrisa de Shigaraki había desaparecido.

\- Jeje ¿Para la próxima puedo besar tus labios? - preguntó Toga.

\- ¡N-no/NO! - respondieron ambos.

\- Que mal - dijo Toga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Y-yo ¡Iré al cuarto de entrenamiento! - dijo rápidamente Midoriya intentado huir de esa situación vergonzosa para él.

\- ¡Ah! - el repentino grito de Toga hizo que todos los demás dejasen de ignorarlos para prestarle atención. - ¡¿Tomu chan estás herido en tu cara?! - dijo parándose enfrente de él "examinando" su cara.

\- No me toques mocosa - dijo Shigaraki enojado.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dónde?! - Midoriya dio media vuelta, Toga se quitó y entonces Midoriya comenzó a revisarle la cara, aparte de las habituales cicatrices no encontró nada más. - ¿Mh? ¿Dónde? No veo ninguna...

Una mirada cómplice entre Toga y Kurogiri se hizo presente y entonces Toga empujó a Midoriya con fuerza logrando que tanto Midoriya y Shigaraki cayesen al suelo.

La escena siguiente era un Midoriya sobre Shigaraki uniendo ambos labios, duraron unos segundos así hasta que Midoriya reaccionó y se cubrió con ambas manos su boca, su cara se tornó totalmente roja hasta las orejas sentado en el suelo murmurando cosas sin sentido. Shigaraki al recobrar el sentido se paró y comenzó a seguir a Toga empezando a correr detrás de ella totalmente avergonzado y enojado.

\- Jajaja ¡Sé que lo deseabas tanto como yo! - gritó Toga mientras corría por su vida.

\- ... Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba - comentó Twice.

Dabi estaba por seguir con su partida cuando notó algo raro.

\- Midoriya - llamó Dabi. - Tu cuello, está apareciendo un símbolo.

Midoriya dejó su dilema y corrió a buscar el espejo más cercano. Al otro lado, más específicamente en la cocina se encontraba Toga tirada en el suelo boca abajo con ambas manos en la espalda siendo detenidas por Shigaraki.

\- Aw aw duele, tú también tienes algo en el cuello Tomu chan - dijo Toga quien había escuchado lo que Dabi había dicho.

Entonces se escuchó un grito proviniendo del baño. Kurogiri y Shigaraki respondieron al grito de Midoriya corriendo hacia él.

\- ¿Q-qué es esto? - preguntó Midoriya sorprendido viéndose en el espejo mientras se tocaba el cuello en su lado derecho.

Shigaraki se acercó también pudiendo observar el mismo símbolo que tenía Midoriya, pero en su lado izquierdo del cuello. De un color verde claro estaba la forma de un león y de un color celeste estaba la silueta de un lobo, ambas siluetas formaban el Ying Yang.

\- Felicidades, acaban de obtener la marca que los une como destinados - dijo Kurogiri viendo como ambos jóvenes abrían cada vez más los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo último que dijeron antes de que Midoriya cayese desmayado.


	20. Obsequio

Un caos, esa era la palabra, la ciudad entera era un total caos, edificios y carros destruidos, otros estaban ardiendo en fuego, los gritos pidiendo ayuda y el sonido del fuego junto a explosiones era lo único que se podía escuchar; de fondo se podía apreciar a héroes luchando y rescatando. El cielo a pesar de ser de noche apunto de amanecer se podía apreciar una tonalidad roja adornado el cielo, esa noche ni la luna y ni las estrellabas brillaban, no se podía observar nada más que destrucción y desesperación. Por más que quisiera ayudar a todas las personas que se encontraban en su camino no podía, debía llegar ahí, debía llegar lo más pronto posible si no… Será demasiado tarde.

Una nueva pesadilla lo despertó, nunca podía recordar todo lo que soñaba, pero si recordaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo temblar de horror.

Cansado Midoriya miró alrededor, estaba en su habitación, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, si mal no recordaba había ido a la guarida y de ahí no recuerda nada más, todo debió ser otro sueño más, si, eso debió ser.

Miró su celular ya eran pasadas de las ocho y tenía varios mensajes sin leer, se estiró aun con un poco de dolor en los golpes recibidos por parte de Shigaraki, después se dispuso a leer los mensajes pendientes. Uraraka le había mandado una foto donde salía ella en yukata junto a Iida y Todoroki quienes vestían normal afuera de un santuario con un mensaje adjunto.

**_Me hubiese gustado que nos acompañaras, ¡Será para la próxima! Pero si cambias de opinión te estaremos esperando._**

Después abrió el otro mensaje de parte de Iida. Una foto donde se podía apreciar en primer plano media cara de Iida y de fondo a un Todoroki sorprendido observando los puestos junto a Uraraka quien sonreía divertida ante la situación. Al bajar otro poco más había otra foto, pero en esta se apreciaba a Uraraka y Todoroki intentando atrapar un pez.

**_Todoroki no deja de sorprenderse por cada cosa que ve, primero se quejaba de ver tanta gente, pero ahora no deja de preguntar a Uraraka y a mi cada cosa que hay en el lugar, es divertido de cierta forma, pero si estuvieras aquí esto sería más divertido. Pero es inevitable, te compraré un recuerdo. Nos vemos en la escuela._**

Es lo que venía al final de las fotos, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el mensaje, Iida era un buen amigo.

Finalmente abrió el último contacto con mensajes, Todoroki también le había mandado fotos y en cuanto las vio no pudo evitar reír. En una foto salía la cara de Todoroki con ojos brillosos agarrando una bolsa transparente que contenía un pez.

**_Gané un pez._**

Fue lo que había escrito, después otra foto donde también salía con ojos brillosos junto a un algodón de azúcar.

_**Midoriya, esta cosa es dulce, está deliciosa.**_

Finalmente, otras dos fotos donde la primera Mostraba a Iida y a Uraraka con peluches en mano.

_**¡Midoriya! ¡Se pueden ganar peluches con poco dinero!**_

La última foto mostraba un puesto con muchos peluches y juguetes de All Might.

**_¡Varías cosas de All Might en un solo lugar!_**

Unos minutos después del último mensaje había otro donde Todoroki se disculpaba.

**_Lo siento Midoriya, me emocioné un poco y eras la única persona a quién podía mandar esto. Te llevaré algo pequeño a la escuela como recompensa._**

Ante esto Midoriya sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que alguien lo tomaba en consideración… Y también era la primera vez que tenía amigos verdaderos, nunca se imaginó que algún día recibiría llamadas y mensajes de amigos invitándolo a salir, escribirse y compartir cosas a distancia en vez de estarlo acosando, realmente tenía suerte de encontrarse amigos tan maravillosos... Es por ello que temía en que se enterasen de que ha mantenido contacto con la Liga de Villanos y peor aún, que Shigaraki Tomura es su destinado, no quería perderlos, temía en cómo reaccionarían, no quería volver a ser rechazado y vivir nuevamente en la oscura soledad… Pero pensando en ello, si ese fuese el caso, aun habría otras personas que no lo dejarían solo… ¡No! ¿En que estaba pensando?

Midoriya suspiró y se dirigió al baño a refrescarse la cara, como deseaba estar con sus amigos en ese instante se veía que la estaban pasando bien.

Al posar sus ojos frente al espejo del lavabo notó algo que lo dejó nuevamente perplejo. Ahí estaba, en su cuello del lado derecho… la marca, el símbolo que daba forma a la marca que une a los destinados… ¡No había sido un sueño! ¡Realmente había aparecido! ¡Y en un lugar totalmente visible!... Espera… La obtuvo al besar a Shigaraki ¿No es así?...

Su cara volvió a tornarse totalmente roja al recordar, no había sido la gran cosa, solo fue un rose de labios, nada profundo, pero aun así… ¡Ese había sido su primer beso! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No!, ese no era el momento para estar pensando en eso, lo más importante ahora era… ¿Cómo lo ocultaría? El traje de héroe podía cubrirlo un poco pero el uniforme escolar no era tan alto del cuello, para su mala suerte la marca estaba exactamente en medio del cuello, ni muy abajo y ni muy arriba, justo en el medio.

\- Izuku – se escuchó provenir afuera de su cuarto. - ¿Ya despertaste? ¿Estás bien? Llegó una carta de la escuela y… tengo algo que contarte.

Oh justo en el tiempo perfecto, cuando aún no lograba pensar en algo para tapar eso… Tendría que improvisar.

Midoriya abrió con lentitud la puerta asomándose un poco.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme? Y ¿De qué trata la carta? – preguntó un poco temeroso.

\- Sentémonos.

\- ¿No puede ser aquí? – preguntó aún más temeroso, la expresión seria de la cara de su madre lo ponía nervioso.

\- No, esto puede tardar.

No muy a gusto abrió la puerta dejándola pasar, la prenda que llevaba puesta dejo sorprendida a su madre.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?, Es verano – dijo Inko extrañada al ver la playera de cuello alto que usaba su hijo.

\- E-estaba probando si aún me quedaba – se excusó nervioso. - ¿Qué venía en la carta?

\- Las clases empezarán en otra semana más y también… A partir de tres días más quieren que los Alumnos se queden en los dormitorios que acaban de construir como protección al recién ataque que tuvieron.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Eso es bueno! Es más seguro que los estudiantes estén dentro de la UA, tienen muy buena protección – dijo con entusiasmo, pero muy en el fondo no quería, si se quedaba internado las probabilidades de ver a Shigaraki eran extremadamente bajas.

\- No quiero – dijo Inko sin titubear. – No solo no quiero que te quedes internado, ya no quiero que sigas en esa escuela.

\- ¿Eh? – en blanco, su mente quedó en blanco por varios segundos. - Pe-pe-pero… ¡¿Pero por qué?!

\- Ya te han puesto en peligro en dos ocasiones, Izuku, mira tus brazos, detén esto.

\- … Lo siento, lo de mis brazos ha sido culpa mía, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar, estoy controlado mi poder cada vez más y… La UA está reforzando la seguridad de la escuela, no es necesario dejarla.

\- ¿Cómo estaré segura de eso? Lo siento Izuku, pero no cambiaré de opinión. – terminó de decir Inko sin esperar respuesta de su hijo y salió del cuarto en silencio.

Midoriya estaba que no se lo creía ¿Dejar UA? ¿Enserio? Tanto que se había esforzado para poder ingresar en esa escuela… ¿Y así sin más la tiene que dejar? Increíble…

Su día no podría ir mejor, estaba cansado, no quería pensar en ello ¿Por qué su madre no podía apoyarlo? Quisiera o no tenía que pensar en ello, tal vez… Si All Might hablase con ella tal vez podría convencerla.

Un mensaje sencillo fue enviado a All Might esperando obtener alguna respuesta y lo consiguió.

Iré a hablar con ella mañana, no te preocupes joven Midoriya, sé que la academia UA es importante para ti.

Fue lo que All Might le había escrito. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Midoriya, casi sentía que cuando hablaba con All Might era como si hablase con un padre.

Pero, aunque All Might vaya a hablar con su madre dudaba que la lograse convencer… Solo esperaba que esa personalidad tímida suya no apareciese cuando vaya a hablar…

Quería dormir y solo esperar a que el día siguiente apareciese, pero no, se acababa de levantar y no tenía ni una pisca de sueño. Midoriya se colocó su pijama y se dispuso a apagar la luz de su cuarto y con su celular comenzó a leer noticias referentes a héroes, ya tenía tiempo en no hacerlo. Podría simplemente aprovechar su tiempo e ir a entrenar… Pero no quería verlo… Si lo veía recordaría el beso… Era mejor perder el tiempo.

Tres horas ya habían pasado y no lograba dormir solo estaba acosado en su cama con su celular, estaba demasiado despierto y sus inquietudes no dejaban de atormentarlo, aun no lograba saber cómo ocultar su marca y lo de la escuela también lo ponía inquieto, no sabía que hacer ¿Qué debía hacer? Justo en ese momento es como si todas sus preocupaciones por fin saliesen a la luz.

No pasó mucho tiempo de que empezara a balbucear cosas cuando Midoriya sorprendido sintió un brazo sobre su pecho y el cómo alguien se había sentado al lado de él, extrañamente no se sentía asustado por el repentino contacto y presencia, al contrario, lo tranquilizaba. Estaba por voltear a mirar detrás de él cuando una voz lo detuvo.

\- No mires.

\- … ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Una asquerosa sensación no se iba de mi pecho, es tu culpa por estar tan inquieto.

\- … Si, lo siento. Gracias Shigaraki.

Un silencio se había formado después de eso hasta que Shigaraki volvió a hablar.

\- Si es por la marca, toma – dijo soltando lo que su mano traía dejándolo en el pecho de Midoriya.

Al estar en oscuridad Midoriya alumbró el objeto sorprendiéndose con ello, era alguna clase de maquillaje.

\- La mocosa dijo que cubrieras la marca con eso.

\- ¿Toga? Ya veo, no es tan mala persona como aparenta.

Shigaraki no dijo nada, era mejor que no supiera las cosas que esa loca había hecho a tal grado que la policía la mantenía escondida y era una persona muy buscada.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Shigaraki retirando su mano.

\- Mm si, un poco – dijo Midoriya comenzando a relajarse - ¿No tienes problemas con ocultar la marca? ¿Toga te dio uno también?

\- ¿Por qué debería ocultarlo? Cuando salgo uso mi sudadera, mi traje de villano lo cubre una mano y solo estoy en la base donde ya todos saben de ello. En cambio, tu… Suerte en esconderlo o podrías simplemente decir que te hiciste un tatuaje – esto último lo dijo con un toque de burla provocando un sobre salto en Midoriya quien volteó rápidamente topándose con la espalda de Shigaraki.

\- ¡No te burles! ¡¿Qué crees que sucedería si se enteran?! – dijo intentando verle la cara.

\- Tu fin como héroe – respondió directo. - ¿No es genial?

\- … Eso no me alegra... Yo me convertiré en un héroe y saldré de la mejor escuela, aunque a mamá no le guste.

\- Ah no me digas que… ¿Perdió su fe en la UA? – dijo Shigaraki con una clara sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

\- … No puedo ver tu cara, pero juro que debes estar riéndote de esto – dijo Midoriya con enfado.

\- No lo negaré.

Midoriya suspiró ante tal respuesta. - Si, gracias a ti no confía más en la UA y quiere que la deje.

\- No le veo nada malo, sigue siendo una estúpida y patética escuela de héroes como cualquier otra, todas son lo mismo… Basura.

\- Shigaraki… No. Pero… puede que tengas razón en eso…

\- ¿En ser basura?

\- No, eso no, ¡Ah de todas formas gracias por traerme esto! Umm… Y también lamento molestarte con mis inquietudes no sabía que se podían transmitir.

\- Sobre eso, ahora que volverás a clase… - Shigaraki por fin se giró un poco para ver directamente a Midoriya quien se había sentado en la cama justo detrás de él, el celular que hace unos segundos lo tenía prendido se había apagado la pantalla solamente dejando entrar la luz de la luna de la pequeña ventana en la habitación. Shigaraki sin decir nada tomó el brazo izquierdo de Midoriya con cuidado de no tocarlo con todos sus dedos y con suavidad pasó algunos dedos sobre las notables cicatrices mirándolas con desagrado.

Midoriya estaba paralizado ¿Qué hacía? Cada roce le erizaba la piel y su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, si no fuese por la oscuridad de la noche se moriría de vergüenza si Shigaraki notase que estaba más rojo que un tomate. Con nerviosismo miró los fríos ojos de Shigaraki erizándole aún más la piel, con la poca luz y estando en la oscuridad esos ojos rojizos los encontraba… hermosos, simplemente hermosos como si de dos rubís se tratasen.

\- Ya no te hagas esta clase de heridas – dijo Shigaraki soltando el brazo de Midoriya.

\- ¿E-e-eh?

\- Si te sigues rompiendo los huesos sería malo.

\- N-n-no ¡No te preocupes! Por eso estoy entrenando mis piernas.

Shigaraki suspiró. – No, me refiero a cualquier tipo de hueso, brazos, piernas, cadera, no importa que, deja de lastimarte no aceptaré ningún tipo de lesión o golpe que te deje grave.

\- Shigaraki…

\- Después de todo yo también los siento y ahora que tenemos la marca será peor.

\- ¿Eh? – dejó salir Midoriya confundido.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Desde el principio he sentido todas tus malditas lesiones! ¡¿Por qué eres tan imprudente?!

\- Shi-Shigaraki baja la voz… Mi mamá puede escuchar.

\- Estás advertido, no más lesiones.

\- Si… - dijo Midoriya decaído Y yo pensando que se preocupaba por mí…

\- Por otro lado, todo tu cuarto es asqueroso ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? No hay ni un solo lugar donde esté tu patético héroe No.1, incluso en el techo…

Midoriya al escucharlo abrió con totalidad sus ojos, Shigaraki ahora veía el techo con enojo y desagrado.

\- Quiero tocar todo con mis cinco dedos… No, eso no es suficiente, voy a quemarlo – dijo Shigaraki levantándose de su lugar.

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Después de una noche agitada intentado detener a Shigaraki de que no destruyese su cuarto, Midoriya se despertaba con pesadez y con cansancio, se dio una ducha y una vez vestido procedió a ver varios tutoriales de como colocarse el maquillaje para después cubrir su marca.

La noche anterior de alguna forma logró contactar a Kurogiri mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Shigaraki logrando que no destruyera nada… Bueno un poster había sido sacrificado en el proceso hasta que el portal de Kurogiri se hizo presente y Midoriya con ayuda de Kurogiri lograron meter a Shigaraki. Kurogiri le había revelado que Shigaraki tenía una perfecta visión en la oscuridad por lo cual se había contenido en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, por supuesto Midoriya se había sorprendido ante esto ¿Shigaraki le dio prioridad en saber cómo se encontraba? Con eso en mente se había ido a la cama para por fin dormir.

Midoriya rezaba para que su madre estuviera tan cansada como para no poder escuchar todo el griterío que había hecho junto a Shigaraki. Ese día iría All Might a hablar con su madre, si no lograba convencerla entonces no le quedaba de otra… Iría a otra escuela, Shigaraki tenía razón, todas son iguales formaban a las personas para ser unos futuros héroes y ese era su objetivo, solo quería entrar a la UA para seguir los pasos de All Might pero ese no era su objetivo, él no quería ser un segundo All Might él quería ser alguien que pueda salvar a las personas con una sonrisa como All Might lo había hecho.

All Might había llegado en su forma de héroe y aún con su voz confiada no logró convencer a su madre, así que fue su turno en decirle que cualquier escuela estaba bien. Al final su madre accedió a que se quedara en la UA y cuando All Might estaba por irse lo miró a la cara.

\- Has cambiado joven Midoriya, bien hecho. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Fue lo que All Might le había dicho mientras le daba golpecitos en su hombro.

Antes de mudarse a los dormitorios había ido una noche antes a la guarida de la liga para avisarles de ello, pero para la sorpresa de Midoriya fue recibido por Toga quien lloraba exageradamente con obvias lagrimas falsas despidiendo a Midoriya al ya no poder verlo tan seguido, habían visto las noticias del ahora internado de la UA. Kurogiri le susurró que le seguiría enviado fotos de Shigaraki y que si se sentía mal por no ver a Shigaraki le podía mandar un mensaje para verlo en algún lugar cercano a la UA, esto al no saber si su tiempo de no verse se abría recortado, después de todo la marca aparte de marcar a los destinados también hacía que fuesen más unidos. Dabi simplemente le dijo que su maquillaje era exagerado y que debía pedirle a Toga que le enseñase la cual estaba más que encantada. Los demás integrantes se le acercaron para ver más de cerca su marca ya que Shigaraki no los dejaba ver la suya y finalmente Shigaraki y Midoriya se la pasaron unas horas juntos jugando a un RPG en la habitación del primero con el fin de que la duración de no verse fuese más larga, si bien se verían solamente una vez a la semana, pero no querían arriesgarse.

Finalmente, cuando fue el día de mudarse a los dormitorios se encontraba nervioso… ¡Extremadamente nervioso! ¡Y que Bakugo Katsuki lo mirase no ayudaba! Había olvidado por completo la situación que había vivido su amigo de la infancia.

\- ¡Midoriya! – lo llamó Kirishima haciéndole señas para sentarse junto a él; en ese momento ya habían desempacado y se encontraban descansado en el lobby.

\- ¿Sucede algo Kirishima? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Realmente creí que irías con nosotros – dijo al mirar el techo.

Midoriya casi se daba un golpe en la cara, había olvidado eso también.

\- Bu-bueno verás… Mi situación era algo complicada…

\- ¡Ah! No te estoy recriminando ni nada por el estilo, ¿Cómo están tus brazos?

\- Están mejor gracias, ¿Cómo les fue? Kacchan al final fue encontrado al día siguiente.

\- Mmm fue extraño… ¡Me alegro que Bakugo no sufriera daños! Pero fue extraño.

\- ¡Vas a contarle de eso! – el grito repentino de Iida asustó a ambos.

\- Creí que le interesaría – se excusó Kirishima.

\- Ni hablar, quedamos que no diríamos nada ni tan siquiera nosotros sabemos que pasó.

\- Bien…

\- ¡Midoriya lamento que no pudieras venir con nosotros! – dijo Iida mostrando una reverencia.

\- ¡No es tu culpa Iida! – dijo Midoriya negando con ambas manos.

\- Toma, lo que te prometí – dijo Iida sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño llavero de la cara de All Might.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Gracias Iida! – dijo emocionado Midoriya tomando el llavero y admirando cada detalle de este.

\- Sabía que te gustaría, aunque mi regalo da lástima…

\- ¡Para nada! ¡Es genial!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Te adelantaste Iida! – dijo Uraraka quien llegaba con las demás chicas. - ¡Deku! ¡Yo también tengo… - Uraraka al sacar la máscara de All Might comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al sentir las miradas de todas sobre ella! – Bu-bueno ve-veras… Iida kun y Todoroki kun te iban a dar algo por no venir y, y yo… Yo ¡No quería quedar atrás así que espero que te guste! – terminó de decir aventándole la máscara a la cara de Midoriya.

\- ¡Midoriya kun! – gritó Iida.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Lo lamento Deku kun! – gritó Uraraka.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – dijo Midoriya tomando la máscara del suelo. – Me gusta, gracias Uraraka – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

\- De-de nada…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le dan regalos a Midoriya? –preguntó Kirishima sorprendido.

\- No pudo ir con nosotros al festival así que le trajimos recuerdos –dijo Iida.

\- Waaa que envidia – dijo Ashido.

\- Pero nuestros regalos no son nada a comparación del de Todoroki kun… -dijo Uraraka riendo nerviosamente.

\- ¿Um? Hablando de Todoroki ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Yo vi que salió del edificio – dijo Asui.

En ese momento Todoroki entra con un gran peluche… O más bien cabeza con el estampado de All Might.

\- Midoriya, tu obsequio – dijo Todoroki quien no se podía observar su cara por el peluche.

\- Eso no es pequeño Todoroki kun… - dijo Midoriya sorprendido recordando el mensaje de este.

\- … ¿Por qué todos son caras de All Might? – se preguntó Jiro un poco perturbada.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntó Yaoyorozu sorprendida.

\- Lo gané en un juego – respondió Todoroki

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! – dijo Kirishima animado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es el cumpleaños de Midoriya? – dijo Kaminari quien llegaba con los demás chicos. Observando como Midoriya se había lanzado al peluche que Todoroki le había obsequiado.

\- No, pero fue hace poco – dijo Midoriya quien seguía abrazando al peluche.

Silencio, un gran silencio fue lo que se formó hasta que varios gritos resonaron el lugar asustando a Midoriya.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – dijeron la mayoría.

\- ¿? ¿Debía? No es como si fuese la gran cosa…

\- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Es un día especial y se debe celebrar! – dijo Iida.

\- ¡Iré a preparar un pastel! – dijo Sato.

\- ¡Yey iré a decorar con algo! – dijo Ashido saliendo del lugar directo a su habitación.

Un gran escándalo se hizo para sorpresa de Midoriya, nunca pensó que sus compañeros se tomarían la molestia de hacer todo eso.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se dispuso a ayudar a sus compañeros bajo la atenta mirada de Bakugo sin darse cuenta.

A Bakugo le molestaba, le molestaba verlo, no sabía por qué, pero no dejaba de pensar en su secuestro y en Midoriya, odiaba no recordar nada y sentía que Midoriya tenía las respuestas que él buscaba.


	21. Un nuevo semestre

Los alumnos de la clase 1A se encontraban totalmente cansados reposando en sus pupitres esperando a su profesor quién entraba con normalidad mirando a cada uno de ellos.

\- Les dije que no se quedarán tarde despiertos – habló Aizawa.

\- Pero se festejó el día especial de Midoriya – dijo Kaminari con cansancio.

\- ¡Y nos dio permiso! – dijo Hagakure.

\- No, les dije que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero debían dormir temprano porque habría práctica - dijo Aizawa – Como ya sabrán con el incidente de los villanos no pudimos acabar el campamento, este era básicamente para reforzar sus habilidades así que lo haremos durante esta semana para que se preparen a hacer sus licencias provisionales. Ahora, ¿Qué esperan? Andando.

\- Si… - dijeron en mayoría para después seguir a su profesor.

En la noche anterior después de que todos se enterasen del ya pasado cumpleaños del peliverde corrieron de un lugar a otro intentando encontrar un regalo y también decoraciones para festejar, algunos ayudaron a Sato con el pastel y comida.

Midoriya solo se quedó parado en su lugar con los obsequios dados por Iida, Uraraka y Todoroki, los primeros habían ido a ayudar a sus demás compañeros y Todoroki seguía a su lado también mirando la escena.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Midoriya – dijo Todoroki sorprendiendo a Midoriya. – Aunque sean ya semanas tarde.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Gracias! No te preocupes por eso, no es como si supieras.

\- Debo buscar un regalo también – dijo Todoroki para después dirigirse a su habitación.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Espera Todoroki kun con esto es suficiente! – gritó Midoriya en vano, Todoroki no lo escuchaba.

Al ver como se alejaba a paso apresurado Midoriya suspiró y sonrió, dejaría los obsequios en su habitación y después bajaría a ayudar a los demás.

\- ¡¿Qué es todo este ruido?! – gritó molesto Aizawa llegando al lobby.

\- ¡Geh! Profesor Aizawa… -se quejó Kaminari.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡Déjenos montar una fiesta! ¡Es el cumpleaños de Midoriya! – suplicó Ashido.

\- Su cumpleaños fue antes de vacaciones – dijo Aizawa sobándose la sien.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía y no nos dijo! – dijo Hagakure.

\- No es mi responsabilidad decirlo – respondió Aizawa.

\- Ni tan siquiera lo felicitó… - dijo Mineta negando la cabeza.

\- Si lo hizo – dijo Midoriya quien venía llegando.

Aizawa solo suspiró ante las atentas miradas de sus estudiantes- Bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero mañana hay entrenamiento temprano, así que no se duerman tarde.

Dicho esto, todos respondieron con un - ¡Sí! – y siguieron con sus labores, Midoriya ayudaba a los chicos junto a Ashido a decorar el lugar. Aizawa al mirar a Bakugo sentado en un sofá apartado mirando con molestia al peliverde decidió acercarse a él.

\- ¿Qué te molesta? – preguntó Aizawa.

\- …

\- Sé que debes estar frustrado por lo que te pasó, pero no conseguirás nada con solo frustrarte.

\- … Lo sé.

Ante la corta respuesta de Bakugo, Aizawa suspiró y le tocó el hombro. – Solo tómalo con calma –dijo Aizawa para después retirarse a su habitación.

Después de ello Bakugo siguió observando un poco más a Midoriya, pero decidió retirarse del lugar y dormir. La fiesta de Midoriya terminó hasta las dos de la mañana y despertaron a las seis de la mañana. Bakugo fue el único que descansó sus ocho horas de sueño y Todoroki quien se fue a su habitación cuando tocó la hora de su siesta.

En la actualidad todos ya se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento cada quien entrenando con un clon de Ectoplasma para desarrollar habilidades especiales. Los que más destacaban eran Bakugo al eliminar con facilidad al clon y Midoriya quien les demostró a todos sus nuevas técnicas con las piernas.

\- ¡Sorprendente Midoriya! ¿Cuándo comenzaste a usar tus piernas? – dijo Kirishima a lo lejos.

\- No hace mucho, ya sabes, no puedo usar mucho mis brazos – contestó Midoriya.

\- Midoriya mi chico, me alegra que hayas dejado de imitarme – dijo All Might quien acababa de llegar enérgico como siempre dándole una sonrisa con un pulgar hacia arriba. - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió usar las piernas?

\- Necesité un poco de ayuda para darme cuenta… ¡Pero daré lo mejor para mejorar el uso de mis piernas!

\- ¿Has logrado incrementar el poder?

\- No, aun no puedo usar más del 5% sin hacerme daño…

\- ¿Lo has comprobado? Considero que has mejorado mucho sin mi ayuda, me disculpo por no poder estado contigo más tiempo.

\- ¡No te preocupes por eso All Might! Sé que tienes más cosas que hacer.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Sigue practicando! ¡Y procura aumentar la potencia! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! – terminó de decir All Might dando una palmada en la espalda de Midoriya con un poco de fuerza provocando la caída de este. - ¡Kirishima mi chico! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Levántate Midoriya, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer – dijo el clon de Ectoplasma.

\- ¡Sí! – contestó Midoriya levantándose con un salto y colocándose en posición de pelea.

No muy lejos del lugar de Midoriya se encontraba Bakugo mirándolo con recelo, no había pasado ni el mes y ya había mejorado bastante, sin mencionar que All Might en cuanto llegó posó su mirada en Midoriya asombrado y fue directo a este sin mirar a los demás, Su relación era tan sospechosa… No cabía duda que Midoriya escondía bastantes cosas y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

Una semana había pasado y algunos de los aspirantes a héroes lograron crear nuevas técnicas, así como también habían logrado obtener sus licencias provisionales, a excepción de Todoroki y Bakugo el primero por problemas personales recién adquiridos y el segundo… El segundo por tener el carácter Bakugo Katsuki.

Apenas habían comenzado un nuevo semestre y todos asistían con alegría y entusiasmo después de la larga bienvenida hace unos minutos atrás. En todo ese tiempo Midoriya seguía nervioso alrededor de Bakugo, se seguía sintiendo culpable, no podía mirarle a la cara porque le recordaba el incidente y siempre temía a que Bakugo lograse recordar algo. Pero daba lo mejor para ignorar eso intentando actuar con normalidad, no le quedaba de otra, vivirán juntos otros dos años más.

En ese nuevo semestre varios de los estudiantes con licencia provisional iniciarían con las pasantías el cual consistía en ponerlos a prueba bajo la vigilancia de un héroe profesional, originalmente los de segundo año eran los únicos en tener ese honor pero las constantes amenazas de los villanos actualmente en fuga y las contantes presiones de los medios de comunicación y población en general que juzgaban la poca capacitación de la UA hacia sus estudiantes la UA decidió capacitar cuanto antes a sus futuros héroes, por ende los de primer año también podrían hacer sus pasantías.

Una breve explicación o más bien demostración por parte de un superior de tercer año que hacía su pasantía motivó con sobremanera a Midoriya… Y también desmotivó como a los demás del grupo por la sorprendente fuerza y habilidad que este poseía dándole el gran honor de ser uno de los tres grandes de UA y gran candidato a ser el próximo héroe no.1.

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Tokio en un cuarto completamente oscuro se encontraban dos personas hablando.

\- Sensei ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer? – preguntó Shigaraki.

\- Por ahora nada, aun debemos escondernos un poco más, ah, pero sigue reclutando personas.

\- ¿Cuántos sujetos de prueba necesitan?

\- Nunca serán suficientes Shigaraki, hasta el día en que mi poder se agote dejarás de traerme a esas personas. Pero no olvides en también reclutar a personas que se queden a tu lado.

\- Con los que tengo es más que suficiente, los Nomu son mejores que cualquier otra escoria de quinta.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero nunca está de más tener a tu merced a otras personas, los Nomu solo son herramientas sin cerebro ¿No es mejor tener herramientas que puedan razonar? La satisfacción es mayor.

\- … Bien, entonces me dedicaré a buscar a más personas.

\- Si, hazlo y disfruta un poco más tú tiempo con tu novio.

\- … ¿Qué? Sensei él no es mi novio, no somos nada.

\- Ah ¿Enserio? Como ya tienes la marca supuse que lo eran.

\- No en nuestro caso.

\- ¿Lo sabes Shigaraki Tomura? Sobre esa marca.

\- Es la señal de que encontraste a tu destinado y estarán unidos hasta la muerte.

\- Así es, pero también significa tu muerte es la mía, tus heridas las mías, tus emociones mías y todo tu cuerpo y alma me pertenecen, así como los míos también te pertenecen, si antes sentías las heridas graves de tu destinado ahora por cualquier rasguño también lo sentirás. ¿Qué desgracia no crees? Varios subordinados han muerto por esa patética razón, no dejes que eso te suceda, debes vivir, eres mi sucesor, tú destruirás a All Might y toda esta sociedad que él creó.

\- Si sensei, no dejaré que nada le suceda, pero lo que suceda dentro de esa escuela no podré evitarlo.

\- Ah sí sobre eso pensaba que podrías mandar a Toga, pero ahora mismo están siendo extremadamente cautelosos, sería raro un intercambio en estas fechas.

\- ¿Piensas mandarla el próximo año?

\- Así es, ya es tu responsabilidad en educarla en cómo actuar, no solo ayudará en vigilar al sucesor del One For All, es perfecta para filtrarse y tomar información que nuestro espía no puede.

\- Si tienes razón sobre eso… Pero dudo que esa mocosa actué con normalidad y su quirk no dura mucho.

\- Nunca dudes de tus subordinados Shigaraki Tomura, si dudas de ellos dudas de tus propias habilidades de líder, ten eso en mente. Además, no necesita usar su quirk todo el tiempo.

\- Comprendo...

\- Por otro lado, nuestro espía informó de algo interesante ¿No es así?

\- ¿Sobre las pasantías? ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

\- En general nada, pero tu querido destinado tendrá que buscar un héroe para poder tener una ¿No es así? En las pasantías puede terminar envuelto en líos especialmente si es como él…Tengo al héroe indicado para vigilarlo.

\- No va a acceder.

\- No le vas a decir, el héroe es el que se presentará ante él ¿Objeciones?

\- … Ninguna.

\- Bien, entonces puedes retirarte.

Shigaraki salió a paso lento de la habitación encontrándose con Kurogiri quien lo estuvo esperando todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Algo nuevo? – preguntó Kurogiri mientras creaba un portal para ir a la guarida.

\- Seguir reclutando – dijo Shigaraki entrando al portal. Una vez ya en la sala se dejó caer en el sofá. – Sensei ordenó vigilarlo de cerca.

\- Ahora que se está quedado a vivir en la UA no hay nada que podamos hacer, más que los fines de semana y si entra a la pasantía estará rodeado de héroes –dijo Kurogiri sabiendo a quién se refería.

\- Lo sé, por eso el espía servirá de niñera, eso solo si Midoriya acepta.

\- Juzgando a como es Midoriya Izuku… Dijo su nombre… Definitivamente no se negaría ante un pro que está entre los primeros diez mejores.

\- … Su fanatismo me molesta. Llama a Dabi, tengo que informarle de esto.

\- En seguida Shigaraki Tomura.

En cuanto Dabi llegó Kurogiri los dejó solos para que hablasen a gusto, todo él plan con el héroe le fue contado y solo era cuestión de que Dabi hablase con el espía para llevarlo a cabo. La pasantía de Midoriya Izuku tal vez no vaya a ser como se lo imaginaba.


	22. Lo que se debe de hacer

\- ¿Cómo van las investigaciones?

_\- Aun nada, los malditos se están escondiendo bien._

\- Umm... No deben de estar lejos, los alumnos, así como cualquier otro ciudadano están en peligro mientras ese hombre siga vivo.

-_ Toshinori... Sé que éstas preocupado, pero no dejes que el odio te invada, te puede cegar._

\- Si lo sé, lo siento Gran Torino es solo que... Aun no sé qué buscaban hacer con el joven Bakugo, no se encontró nada fuera de lo normal en su cuerpo, pero la heroína Ragdoll también había desaparecido ese día y aun no se sabe nada de ella, no hay ni una sola pista de su paradero.

-_ Ummm si, está la posibilidad de que también fuese secuestrada, tiene un impresionante quirk, no sería raro que All For One decidiese robárselo y después convertirla en uno de esos monstruos._

\- Eso es lo que se me hace raro, el quirk del joven Bakugo también es muy impresionante, uno muy bueno para la batalla, sin embargo, días después fue encontrado sin ningún recuerdo y con su quirk intacto.

_\- Ya veo, es por eso que saliste asustado a verlo, con miedo de que ese chico perdiese su quirk._

\- Así es, no solo era para asegurarme de que físicamente estuviera bien, si no también mentalmente y estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo emocionalmente.

\- _Supongo que Tsukauchi lo sabe._

\- Si, fue de lo primero que hablamos después de la aparición del joven Bakugo.

-_ ¿Por qué no me dijeron? Yo también estoy ayudando con la investigación._

\- Ah lo siento por eso, era algo que te iba a decir, pero se me pasó ¡Realmente lo siento! Tsukauchi probablemente no te dijo nada por qué sabía que yo te lo diría.

_\- Idiota, bien no te diré nada porque sé que tu cabeza es todo un lío ahora mismo._

\- ¡Lo siento Gran Torino! ¡En verdad lo siento!

-_ Oh si ¿Qué es eso de conseguir un quirk de memoria? Lo había comentado Tsukauchi, antes no comprendía para que lo querían, pero ahora que me contaste esto… ¿Planean usarlo en Bakugo Katsuki?_

\- Si, eso solo si el joven Bakugo accede y también si logramos encontrar a una persona con un quirk que le ayude a recuperar sus recuerdos. Estoy seguro que fueron borrados por un quirk, así que no es imposible que exista uno como ese.

_\- Entonces me podré en contacto con mis viejos amigos de otros países… ¿Cómo está Midoriya? Me enteré que sus brazos se dañaron de nuevo._

\- ¿Estás preocupado? Si, está vez fue grave, pero comenzó a practicar sus piernas sin que me diera cuenta.

\- _Hum así que encontró nuevos huesos que romper, ¡Debes ser más estricto! ¡¿Y cómo está eso de que está practicando por su cuenta?! Sé que no es bueno vigilarlos todo el tiempo y tampoco es bueno darles todo en sus manos, pero ¿No crees que lo has descuidado un poco? Por lo menos deberías conocer lo que hace por mejorar y cuidarlo desde las sombras como yo lo hice contigo._

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me vigilabas sin darme cuenta?

-_ Eso no importa ahora, fue gracias a mí que comprendió el usar su poder en todo su cuerpo y ahora encontró otra forma de usar su poder sin tu ayuda, que es bueno, pero aun así estas fallando como mentor Toshinori._

\- … Si… Comprendo, tienes razón... Necesito que el joven Midoriya mejore pronto, no tardará mucho en que mi poder desaparezca por completo, con lo último que me queda debo de orientarlo y cumplir lo que todos los portadores del One For All intentamos hacer.

\- _¿Insinúas que él seguirá tu camino?_

\- Así es, derrotará a All For One y sus seguidores de la Liga de los villanos, tomará mi lugar del mejor héroe, estoy seguro de eso.

-_ El camino de las personas siempre pueden dar giros inesperados Toshinori, no olvides eso. Ah te tengo que dejar me acaba de llegar una información._

\- Mantenme al tanto por favor.

-_ Claro._

Al colgar All Might no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro mientras miraba el frio suelo de la sala de los profesores y acomodarse mejor en su silla.

\- ¿Aún nada? - preguntó Aizawa dejándole una taza de café enfrente, todo el tiempo estaba ahí mirando unos informes y después se había puesto a hacer dos tazas de café.

\- Ah, gracias – dijo All Might tomando la taza y después sorber un trago. - No, nada nuevo, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra… ¿Crees que el joven Bakugo quiera sus recuerdos devuelta?

\- No lo dudo, lo he notado bastante disgustado por eso, de todas formas, tendrías que preguntarle… Sin mí, puedes tu solo, él te admira así que te escuchará.

\- Si tú lo dices… ¿Qué es ese papel en tu mano?

\- La lista de los alumnos en la UA que ya están destinados

\- ¿Son solo dos en toda la escuela no es así?

\- Tres – corrigió Aizawa. - Vlad King me acaba de avisar que una de sus estudiantes encontró a su destinado, aparte de ella nadie más lo ha hecho.

\- Debe estar sumamente feliz – comentó All Might.

\- Ni que lo digas - dijo Vlad King entrando al lugar. - Llegó feliz mostrando su marca en la muñeca, al parecer durante las vacaciones conoció un chico que resultó ser su destinado.

\- ¿Cómo la consiguió? Sé que la marca de cada persona se consigue de distinta forma - dijo All Might curioso.

-... - Vlad King no dijo nada y solo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos aparentemente llorando.

Aizawa y All Might estaban confundidos por la reacción de su compañero hasta que llegó Midnight azotando la puerta entrando chispeante.

\- ¡¿Adivinen qué?! ¡Una alumna de la clase 1B consiguió su marca de destinados mediante sexo! ¡Ahhh la juventud! – gritó repentinamente Midnight.

\- ¡¿Tenías que decirlo así?! – regañó Vlad King con aparentes lágrimas en sus ojos. – Aún es una niña… una niña… una dulce y tierna niña…

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Aizawa ignorando a su compañero.

\- Esa linda niña de cara tierna y cuernitos – dijo Midnight mientras imitaba los cuernos con sus manos.

\- Con que Pony Tsunotori – dijo Aizawa anotando el nombre en la hoja que tenía en sus manos. – Recuerda hablar con tu alumna y hacer el informe correspondiente para mandarlo al registro.

\- Si… - respondió Vlad King decaído.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas All Might? – preguntó Midnight a su compañero que se había quedado callado.

\- … No quería saber las intimidades de los alumnos… - contestó All Might avergonzado.

\- Ah lo siento lo siento, es solo que por casualidad escuché la conversación y ¡Me pareció tan apasionante! ¡La juventud de hoy en día está al tope! Por otro lado, Eraserhead ¿Ya volviste a pasar chequeo?

\- ¿Te refieres a si les he preguntado quien ya encontró su destinado? Mi respuesta es no, también hubieran hecho escándalo si eso hubiera pasado, pero supongo que no se puede evitar… Lo haré mañana.

\- ¿Puedo estar presente? - preguntó Midnight parpadeando los ojos.

\- No, no te hagas ilusiones.

\- Ash.

\- All Might esta noche no podré quedarme en los dormitorios, ¿Podrías tomar mi lugar? – dijo repentinamente Aizawa tomando por sorpresa al nombrado.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y-yo? ¿Estás seguro? – respondió All Might apuntándose a sí mismo.

\- Si te lo estoy pidiendo es porque eres mi única opción – dijo Aizawa suspirando.

\- Ya te dije que yo cuido a tus pequeños retoños – dijo Midnight.

\- Y yo te dije que no – contestó Aizawa.

\- ¿Qué hay de Present Mic? – habló Vlad King quien comenzaba a recuperarse.

\- Fue mi primera opción, pero no puede, así que All Might ¿Puedes? – volvió a preguntar Aizawa.

\- Puedo, pero… Te recuerdo que ellos no saben mi verdadera forma… Y mi forma muscular ya no dura mucho.

\- No te presentarás como el héroe All Might, solo como otro profesor más.

\- Si es así está bien… - dijo All Might aún un poco dudoso

Ya era tarde y todos los alumnos regresaban a sus dormitorios después de un largo día de clases. Eso incluye a los de 1ª quienes iban en grupo hacia su dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué quieren hacer al llegar? ¿Jugamos video juegos? – preguntó Kaminari.

\- No suena mal ¿Continuamos la partida de la otra vez? – dijo Kirishima.

\- Si y está vez yo ganaré – dijo Sero. - ¿Bakugo te unes?

\- No – respondió Bakugo.

\- Vamos no seas frío, sé que quieres hombre – dijo Kaminari.

\- La otra vez jugaste con nosotros, no nos dejes solos – dijo Kirishima.

\- Ugh que molestos ¡Bien! ¡Pero no se quejen por perder! – dijo Bakugo.

\- ¡Yo también quiero jugar! – se quejó Ashido.

\- ¡Tenemos tarea! ¿Cómo es que solo piensan en jugar? – comentó Iida

\- Está bien relajarse de vez en cuando – dijo Shoji.

\- Lo hacen casi al diario – comentó Yaoyorozu con un suspiro.

\- Midoriya, Iida ¿Quieren volver a hacer la tarea juntos? – preguntó Todoroki.

\- Me parece bien, así nos ayudamos entre nosotros – dijo Iida.

\- ¡Sí! Si terminamos pronto podemos volver a jugar ese juego de mesa de nuevo… Aunque no soy bueno en eso – dijo Midoriya.

Cada quien iba hablando de diferentes temas mientras llegaban a su dormitorio sin percatarse de que alguien se acercaba a ellos hasta que una risa burlona muy bien reconocida por todos ellos se hizo presente.

\- Jajaja Oigan clase A ¿Alguno de ustedes ya consiguió a su destinado? – dijo Monoma.

Todos se voltean a ver entre sí confundidos negando con la cabeza.

\- Hum me lo imagine ¡Nosotros la clase B tenemos a alguien que sí! ¡Estamos un pasó más sobre ustedes! ¡Jajajajaja!

\- ¿Eso es competición? – se preguntó Tokoyami.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó silenciando de golpe a Monoma.

\- Lo siento chicos, otra vez los está molestando – dijo Kendo quien en su mano derecha descansaba en paz Monoma.

\- ¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas ¿Es cierto lo que dijo? – preguntó Ashido curiosa.

\- Ah sí, incluso consiguió su marca ayer – contestó Kendo.

\- ¡¿Quién, Quién?! – gritaron emocionadas Hagakure y Ashido.

\- Es Tsunotori, nos contó hoy en los dormitorios, ya saben ayer fue domingo, al parecer ya llevaba semanas cuando se encontraron, pero fue ayer cuando consiguió su marca – dijo Kendo.

\- ¿Cómo lo consiguió? – preguntó Yaoyorozu curiosa y con ojos brillosos.

\- Eh… Eso… Mejor que ella se los cuente… - dijo Kendo desviando la mirada con un sonrojo.

\- ¡Vamos, Vamos quiero ver esa marca! – dijo Hagakure emocionada corriendo hacia los dormitorios de la clase B.

\- ¡Yo también! – gritó Ashido igual de emocionada siguiéndole el paso todas las chicas y algunos de los chicos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde van chicos? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¿No quieres ver? Es algo que no verás todos los días ¡Y probablemente en toda tu vida! – dijo Kirishima.

\- Que estúpido – soltó Bakugo para seguir su camino directo al dormitorio.

\- ¡Ugh hermano no seas así! ¡Vamos! – dijo Kaminari a Bakugo.

\- ¡No! ¡Esas son niñeces! – gritó Bakugo quien se alejaba cada vez más.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, eso es algo que no nos debe de importar – dijo Iida.

\- Iida ese no es el camino hacia nuestros dormitorios – dijo Todoroki apuntando hacia el otro lado.

\- Quieres ir ¿No es así? – dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Pero también tiene razón Kirishima kun! ¡No es algo que probablemente no vuelvas a ver en toda tu vida! – contestó Iida.

\- Bien vamos, yo también estoy curioso – dijo Shoji.

Y entonces caminaron hacia el dormitorio de la clase B, las chicas ya tenían acorralada a Tsunotori quien sonreía felizmente. Los únicos que se encontraban en el lugar eran las chicas de la clase A junto a Kendo que había entrado al dormitorio aventando a un sofá a Monoma, algunas chicas de la clase B quienes estuvieron acompañando a Tsunotori y la mayoría de los chicos de la clase A, a excepción de Bakugo y Tokoyami

\- Es bonita – dijo Jiro con un sonrojo por la recién información adquirida.

\- Es muy linda – dijo Uraraka mirando con ojos amplios y levemente sonrojada.

\- Sí, es muy bonita y tierna a la vez – dijo Asui con una sonrisa

\- Tiene clase y va acorde a tu personalidad – dijo Yaoyorozu.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Parece un tatuaje muy lindo! – dijo Hagakure emocionada.

\- Qué envidia, yo también quiero encontrar a mi destinado – dijo Ashido con un leve puchero mirando la marca en la muñeca de Tsunotori quien les extendía el brazo para que pudieran mirarla mejor.

Su marca consistía en varias orquídeas con distintos colores rodeando a unas tijeras ligeramente abiertas siendo enredadas por las hojas de las orquídeas. Antes de que los primeros chicos llegaran Tsunotori les había dicho tímidamente en la forma que consiguió su marca y después se las mostró sin problema.

\- Eh a todo esto ¿Cómo la conseguiste? - preguntó Sero.

\- ¡N-no necesitan saber eso! – dijo Uraraka.

\- ¿Mnh? ¿Conseguir que? – preguntó Tsunotori, no comprendía si se refería a su marca o a su nuevo broche de pelo, en todo el día no ha dejado de escuchar la palabra conseguir y conseguiste, aun se le dificultaba expresar bien sus palabras.

\- ¡Nada nada! – gritó Jiro moviendo sus manos rápidamente.

\- Jeje, yo si conseguí escuchar – dijo Mineta con una mirada para nada sana recibiendo miradas de desprecio por parte de las chicas ¿Cuándo las había seguido?

Midoriya observaba con detalle la marca, aparte de la suya era la primera vez que veía una y sí que eran bastante distintas, tenía muchas ganas de hacerle preguntas, pero sabía que era tímida por ser extranjera y no poder hablar muy bien el japonés, era una lástima.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer tomando por sorpresa a todos los de ahí.

\- ¿Lluvia? – dijo Midoriya para sí mismo sintiendo gotas caer en su cara mirando el cielo. - ¡Ahhhh! – el grito repentino del peliverde sorprendió a todos los presentes incluyendo a los de la clase B que estaban adentro. Midoriya sin mirar al frente corrió lo más rápido posible hacia su dormitorio ignorando el llamado de sus amigos.

En la entrada de los dormitorios de la clase A se encontraba All Might parado frente a la gran puerta en su forma original totalmente nervioso, no sabía cómo debía actuar ante todos ellos, se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar… Pero debía hacerlo también podría encontrar el tiempo de pasar con su alumno preferido… Unos segundos más parado se percató de algo ¿No estaba demasiado silencioso? Inmediatamente el pánico se apoderó en él, si Aizawa no estaban vigilándolos es para que estuvieran haciendo mucho ruido, temía que antes de empezar con su labor de cuidarlos ya haya fallado y Aizawa no se lo tomaría muy bien que digamos.

Antes de poder abrir la puerta sintió como alguien chocaba con su espalda, lentamente volteó hacia tras encontrándose a Midoriya, feliz le sonrió, estaba tan feliz de encontrarse con él. All Might estaba por tocarle la cabeza cuando Midoriya pasó a su lado sin mirarle dirigiéndose al interior.

\- ¡Ahora no All Might! – fue lo que soltó Midoriya.

All Might se había quedado con la mano en el aire, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Miró hacia el interior y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había hecho algo malo ¿Tanto así lo descuidó? Ahora las palabras de Gran Torino le pesaban. All Might fue en busca de su querido alumno guiándose del pequeño mapa dado por Aizawa del dormitorio.

Midoriya cerró con un portazo su habitación y se dirigió al pequeño espejo obsequiado por Kurogiri, rápidamente observó su marca, el maquillaje comenzaba a escurrir y leves toques celestes se comenzaban a observar. Se cambió de ropa, se limpió el área del maquillaje dejando a la vista su marca y volvió a maquillarse. Gracias a su marca es el último en bañarse para que nadie lo viese al ser baños compartidos, ya ha rechazado en varias ocasiones a Iida y a Todoroki en ducharse juntos, admitía que tenerla era muy molesto. Deseaba ser como Tsunotori quien mostraba libremente su marca sin preocupaciones.

Soltó un suspiro al terminar y escuchó que tocaban la puerta, Midoriya pensó que tal vez eran Iida, Todoroki o Uraraka por abandonarlos tan repentinamente hasta que escuchó una voz muy familiar.

\- Joven Midoriya ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hice algo malo? – dijo All Might detrás de la puerta, se escuchaba nervioso y algo decaído - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- A-All… ¡¿All Might?! – gritó sorprendido Midoriya ¿Qué hacía en los dormitorios? No, espera… recordaba a verlo visto en la entrada.

\- ¿Joven Midoriya?

\- S-si pasa – dijo Midoriya dudoso, justo en ese momento recordó algo, su habitación estaba tapizada con cosas de All Might… - ¡No! ¡No entres! – demasiado tarde, All Might ya había entrado.

All Might al entrar miró sorprendido ese cuarto de otaku, después dirigió su mirada al apenado peliverde quien cubría con ambas manos su cara, All Might soltó una sonrisa y tocó suavemente la cabeza de Midoriya.

\- Sí que debes de admirarme demasiado - dijo All Might.

\- No mires… Qué pena… - dijo Midoriya aún más avergonzado.

All Might se sentó a su lado y volvió a hablar. – No te avergüences ¡Me alaga mucho! Joven Midoriya de hecho quiero que me ayudes en algo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En qué?... Ah ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!

\- Aizawa me pidió cuidarlos ya que tiene una misión, pero como sabrás no deben saber mi identidad.

\- Entiendo, entonces ahora eres… Pro-profesor… ¿Profesor… Mnh? – Midoriya no sabía como decirle al no saber su nombre real.

\- Sí, creo nunca me presenté debidamente, Toshinori Yagi, ese es mi nombre – dijo All Might sonriéndole.

\- Profesor Yagi… Se siente raro – dijo Midoriya colocando una mano sobre su mentón pensando. – Supongo que así te presentarás como conocido del profesor Aizawa, aunque se me complicará decirte así.

\- Jajaja ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Aun me puedes llamar All Might! Pero no cuando esté en esta forma frente a los demás.

Un repentino golpe se escuchó asustando a ambos dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta que fue abierta de una patada.

\- ¡Hey maldito Deku! ¡Tengo que hablar con… ¿Huh? – Bakugo había entrado mirando a un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida junto a Midoriya, estaba sorprendido.

Bakugo había escuchado la voz de Midoriya al llegar y quería acabar de una vez por todas con todas sus dudas preguntándole directamente, pero en cambio se encontró con esa escena.

\- ¡¿Midoriya que te sucedió?! – llegó Iida gritando junto a Uraraka y Todoroki.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres señor? Siento que ya te había visto – dijo Uraraka.

All Might se encontraba nervioso, quería llegar y presentarse formalmente ante sus alumnos ¡No así!

\- … ¿El padre de Midoriya? – preguntó Todoroki confundido.

\- Ah verán chicos él es… el profesor Yagi… - intentó hablar Midoriya levantándose de su lugar.

\- Aizawa me pidió estar en su lugar por esta ocasión, un gusto conocerlos – dijo All Might dando una reverencia.

\- ¡Un gusto conocerlo a usted! – dijo Iida por igual dando una reverencia.

Después de eso Bakugo regresó a su habitación molesto y los demás bajaron al lobby para presentar a All Might, Iida fue el primero que lo introdujo y All Might le siguió.

Todos curiosos se acercaron comenzando con preguntas y difícilmente All Might las contestaba. Después de media hora cada quien comenzó a hacer lo de siempre, All Might se quedó en el lobby para vigilarlos mejor al estar la mayoría allí, a veces algunos iban a pedir ayuda con su tarea.

\- Joven Midoriya – habló All Might aprovechando que lo habían dejado solo y Midoriya se encontraba sentado en un sillón vecino de donde All Might estaba. - ¿Por qué no me hablas sobre lo que has aprendido?

\- No he mejorado mucho, pero al menos ya no uso tanto mis manos… All Might… ¿Qué pasaría si un héroe tiene como destinado un villano? – preguntó Midoriya temeroso, quería terminar con esa duda que tanto le atormentaba.

All Might estaba sorprendido por su pregunta y su cara lo reflejaba. – Eso… solo sucedió una vez en la historia, no pasó gran cosa, la heroína tenía como deber capturar a un villano y resultó ser su destinado. Ella hizo lo que un héroe debe de hacer y lo entregó a la policía.

\- Lo que un héroe debe de hacer… - repitió Midoriya cabizbajo.

\- Pero como los destinados son cosa que se deben de proteger lo dejaron libre, pero bajo vigilancia de la heroína las 24 horas del día, solamente pasó unos días en prisión, de todas formas, no era un villano buscado, solo tenía crimines leves como robo y extorción.

\- Y si… ¿Fuese un villano buscado y con crímenes grandes?

\- … ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Cu-curiosidad…

\- Mmm si ese fuera el caso… Normalmente villanos así son excluidos de la sociedad, pero si eso llegase a suceder el héroe no debe de olvidar lo que es y arrestarlo es lo que debe de hacer, pero lo que suceda con el villano no sabría decirte, nunca ha pasado y dudo que suceda, así que no lo pienses mucho mi chico.

\- Si…

\- ¿Algo te preocupa?

\- Umm… No, no te preocupes… ¿Qué sucedió con All For One y la liga?

\- Supongo que tienes que saber… También quiero que ayudes con algo, vamos a la habitación de Aizawa.

Al entrar al cuarto de Aizawa, All Might se sentó en la silla del escritorio y Midoriya en la cama. Midoriya necesitaba saber si estaban por encontrarlos o no… No quería ayudar a unos villanos a seguir inmunes a sus crimines, pero les había tomado aprecio… No se estaba comportando como un héroe, eso era claro y no se iba a quedar así para siempre, aun no estaba seguro cómo hacer para que la liga pagará por lo que hizo sin salir lastimados o no verlos nunca más, especialmente a Shigaraki… ¿Estaba loco no? Tener la espada contra la pared…. Cualquier decisión que tomase no saldría bien en ambos bandos.

\- Joven Midoriya ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo decaído.

\- Sí, probablemente es el sueño.

\- Entonces terminaré rápido, la liga de villanos aún no ha sido localizada, a ningún miembro, especialmente a All For One y dudo que me quede mucho tiempo para seguir usando mi poder.

\- Quieres decir…

\- Sí, no creo tener el poder suficiente para seguir luchando contra All For One y sus seguidores, eso te tocará a ti. Al parecer ese tal Shigaraki Tomura es el sucesor de All For One, así como tú eres mi sucesor… No, eres el sucesor del One For All.

\- … ¿Quieres que los derrote?

\- Si, para eso existe el One For All, para detener a All For One, eso es lo que se debe de hacer y es lo que se ha estado haciendo por años.

\- No estoy seguro de hacerlo… aun no puedo usar el 100% sin lastimarme…

\- ¡Mejorarás! ¡Y te ayudaré con lo que pueda! Ten más confianza en ti.

\- Si, gracias All Might – dijo Midoriya con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡AAAHHH! ¡Fuera de aquí Mineta!

\- ¡Se quema! ¡Se quema!

\- ¡Apágalo pedazo de imbécil!

\- ¡Bakugo cuida tu lengua! ¡Y Mineta esa es el área de mujeres!

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de usar eso?!

\- ¡No seas así hombre!

\- ¡No se apaga!

\- ¡Agua! ¡Agua!

\- ¡Va en camino!

\- ¡Eso no es agua! ¡¿Dónde lo conseguiste?!

\- Ehh… All Might – dijo Midoriya nervioso al escuchar los gritos de afuera.

\- Aizawa me va a matar… - dijo All Might pálido para después salir corriendo a ver lo sucedido.

Midoriya salió después mirando sorprendido la escena frente a sus ojos ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? La cocina estaba casi en llamas con varios de sus compañeros intentando apagar el fuego y muy a lo lejos estaba Mineta con un ojo morado, pero eso no importaba. Midoriya fue a ayudar a apagar el fuego, Aizawa iba a estará furioso, de eso estaba muy seguro.


	23. Pasantía con

Aizawa suspiró por quinta vez en esa mañana, frente a él se encontraban todos sus alumnos en una hilera agachando la cabeza culposos, All Might ya se había marchado hace unos tres minutos atrás, no sin antes recibir una regañiza por parte de Aizawa.

\- Lo sentimos profesor Aizawa – volvieron a decir por sexta vez.

\- Pero no nos puede castigar a todo el salón… - dijo Ashido.

\- Si, si puedo – contestó Aizawa.

\- ¡Pero! – comenzaron a decir algunos.

\- Sin peros, ese incendio pudo haberse evitado –dijo Aizawa.

\- ¡Pero se evitó! Gracias al hielo de Todoroki kun – dijo Uraraka.

\- ¡Si, si! ¡Por suerte le dio sed y bajó a la cocina! – dijo Hagakure.

\- Solo se quemó la estufa y un poco lo del alrededor de… Nada grave – dijo Kaminari.

\- Yo estaba en la oscuridad de mi cuarto – dijo Tokoyami.

\- Lo siento profesor, sin tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta hubiera creado un extintor –dijo Yaoyorozu apenada.

\- Yo estaba en el otro extremo de la primera planta haciendo cosas importantes – dijo Mineta.

\- ¡Cállate pervertido! ¡Estabas en el área de lavabo de chicas! – gritó Jiro.

\- Yo estaba en mi cuarto – dijeron Ojiro, Shoji y Sato.

\- ¡Lo lamentó profesor Aizawa! ¡He fracasado como presidente de la clase! ¡Perdone mi incompetencia! – dijo Iida con una reverencia tocando su cabeza el suelo.

\- Fue culpa de Kaminari y Kirishima, Bakugo les intentaba enseñar a cocinar – dijo Sero.

\- ¡De todas las personas tenías que ser tu quien nos delatase! – dijeron Kirishima y Kaminari dolidos por la traición de su amigo.

\- Bueno es cierto que nos pasamos un poco… pero Kaminari fue quien lo empeoró - dijo Kirishima.

\- Hermano… - dijo Kaminari dolido.

Midoriya, Koda, Todoroki, Asui, Aoyama y Bakugo no decían nada, el primero solo tenía la cabeza levemente inclinada como los demás solo que con ojos cansados al no poder dormir bien; el segundo se moría de los nervios; el tercero estaba tranquilo, cual sea que fuese el castigo lo tomaría, no le importaba mucho el asunto que digamos; la cuarta aceptaba el regaño al ser una de las que se encontraban en el lobby observando la escena, aunque si les había dicho que parasen, pero nunca los detuvo físicamente; el quinto se moría de ganas de ir al baño y el sexto ¿Qué decir? Tenía la mirada molesta de siempre, aunque también inclinaba la cabeza.

Un sexto suspiró salió de la boca de Aizawa mientras se masajeaba la cien, tenía muchas ganas de castigarlos a todos solo porque sí, pero sabía que eso no era justo.

\- Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugo, Sero, Ashido, Hagakure, Uraraka, Iida, Asui y Mineta, hablaremos sobre sus castigos después de clases – dijo Aizawa – Es hora de ir a clases. – terminó de decir recibiendo un desanimado – Si- por parte de los mencionados he inmediatamente Aoyama se fue corriendo al baño.

\- ¡Pero yo no estaba cercas de la cocina! - se quejó Mineta.

\- Pero si en un área donde no deberías estar – contestó Aizawa. – Vamos.

Aizawa los escoltó hasta la entrada del edificio principal y se dirigió a la dirección a hablar sobre el pequeño problema ocasionado por sus queridos alumnos. Las risas del director no se hicieron esperar junto a un apenado All Might y un cansado Aizawa quien terminaba de explicar lo sucedido junto a All Might, el director les sirvió una taza de té a cada quien comenzando una amena charla.

En la clase de 1A acababa de terminar la clase de Cementoss y esperaban a su segundo profesor.

\- Parece ser que ahora no nos iremos juntos – dijo Uraraka triste.

\- ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Lo siento! – dijo Iida.

\- No es tu culpa Iida – dijo Midoriya – No sé bien que sucedió, pero estoy seguro que no es tu culpa.

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Como presidente de la clase tenía que evitar eso!

\- También lo siento, si no me hubiera ido a dormir temprano el fuego no se hubiera propagado – dijo Todoroki.

\- Bueno nadie imaginaría que quemarían el arroz – dijo Sero desde su lugar.

\- ¡Yo estaba cortando los vegetales contigo! – se defendió Kirishima.

\- Bakugo ¿No les estabas enseñando tú? – dijo Ashido.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que no sepan ni freír un simple arroz! ¡Además fui al baño por tres minutos! – gritó enfadado Bakugo.

\- Kaminari por tu culpa estamos castigados todos nosotros – se quejó Ashido.

\- ¡Pero! – se intentó defender Kaminari.

\- En primer lugar ¿Cómo es que lo quemaste? ¿Y por qué le aventaste un pedazo de tela? – preguntó Jiro.

\- ¿Para apagar el fuego no se debe de poner algo encima? – preguntó Kaminari recibiendo un gran silencio por parte de sus compañeros hasta que calló en cuenta de algo. – Oh… Me entró el pánico…

\- Who is ready for english class!? – gritó Present Mic entrando al salón. - ¿Eh? ¿Y esté funeral? ¿Su anterior clase fue la de Aizawa?

Present Mic solo recibió un gran suspiro por la mayoría y volvieron a sus sitios los que se habían parado.

\- Que animo… - comentó Present Mic.

Una vez que todas las clases del día habían terminado con pesadez los castigados se quedaron en el salón con Aizawa, como Uraraka e Iida son de los castigados Todoroki y Midoriya se fueron juntos.

\- ¿Ya decidiste con quién hacer tu pasantía Midoriya? – dijo Todoroki quien caminaba a su lado aún dentro del edificio principal.

\- Pensaba en decirle a Gran Torino, ya sabes… Fue el único que me aceptó anteriormente – respondió Midoriya.

\- Yo solo conozco un héroe profesional fuera de la escuela y a ese bastardo no te lo recomendaría – dijo Todoroki frio.

\- Jaja no pido que me recomiendes a alguien – dijo Midoriya nervioso sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería. – Espero que Gran Torino me acepte.

\- ¿Por qué no lo llamas ahora? Cuanto antes mejor.

\- Mmmh tienes razón, ¿No te molesta?

\- Para nada.

Midoriya sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Gran Torino, unos segundos de espera pasaron hasta que contestó, Midoriya le habló sobre la situación y ante esto Gran Torino solo respondió un – _No._

\- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Midoriya decaído.

\- _Escucha chico, ahora mismo no puedo hacerme cargo de ti, estoy ocupado con algunas cosas ¿Por qué no le preguntas a otros?_

\- …

\- _Ah sí, nadie más aparte de mi te pidió. Dile a alguien más que te recomiende._

\- Pero a quien…

\- Midoriya… Ah lo siento, esperaré a que termines – dijo Tokoyami quien apareció detrás de Midoriya y Todoroki.

\- _Después hablamos, escuché que te hablaban, luego te diré –_ terminó de decir Gran Torino cortando la llamada.

\- ¿Dime Tokoyami?

\- Lo siento, al parecer interrumpí tu llamada.

\- No te preocupes con eso, ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – preguntó Midoriya, sabía que su compañero no le hablaría si no fuese por algo importante y si fuese solo charla se verían en los dormitorios.

\- ¿Sabes con quién realicé mi entrenamiento de campo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Con el gran héroe profesional Hawks! ¡El héroe alado! ¡Es el que a su corta ed…

\- Midoriya… - hablaron a la vez Todoroki y Tokoyami interrumpiendo a su querido compañero antes de que se emocionara de más.

\- Perdón…

\- Si él – volvió a hablar Tokoyami. – hay ocasiones en los que les hablo de algunos de ustedes y aparentemente se interesó en ti Midoriya. Así que quiere que hagas su pasantía con él, yo la haré con él también. Pero si ya tienes a alguien entonces le diré que no puedes.

\- ¡No! ¡No! – dijo Midoriya rápidamente. – No tengo con quién hacerla, ¡Así que estaré encantado!

\- Si, pero no sé si logres aprender algo… Cuando estuve bajo su cuidado no aprendí mucho…

\- Pero vuelves a estar con él ¿No? Eso significa que quieres saber más ¡No desperdiciaré esta oportunidad! Algo tendré que aprender.

\- Entonces le comunicaré eso, después te diré que día podemos ir a verle.

\- Si, gracias Tokoyami – dijo Midoriya.

\- Al parecer también anteriormente estaba interesado en ti Todoroki – dijo Tokoyami.

\- ¿A mí? No cuento con licencia provisional – dijo Todoroki.

\- Lo sé, los veo después chicos – dijo Tokoyami para después adelantarse.

\- Podré estar con uno de los mejores héroes profesionales – se dijo así mismo Midoriya feliz.

\- Me alegro por ti Midoriya – dijo con una sonrisa Todoroki. – Es una lástima que esté un paso por detrás de ustedes.

\- No digas eso, con tus habilidades estoy seguro que nos alcanzarás rápidamente.

\- ¡Esperen! – se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Uraraka quien corría a toda velocidad junto a Iida y Asui.

\- Creí que ya estarían en los dormitorios – dijo Iida quien llegaba junto a Uraraka y Asui.

\- Nos distrajimos un poco – dijo Todoroki.

\- ¿Cuál fue su castigo? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Solo escribimos No dejar que nuestros compañeros hagan tonterías en cuatro cuartillas y… Un sermón – dijo Uraraka.

\- A quien les fue mal fue a Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero, Bakugo y Mineta – comentó Asui.

\- Especialmente Kaminari y Mineta – dijo Uraraka.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse y el sol a ocultarse, todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Midoriya tomó su celular y volvió a marcar a Gran Torino, aún no le comentaba sobre lo hablado con Tokoyami.

-_ ¿Ya quieres que te hable sobre a quién puedes pedirle?_ – dijo Gran Torino desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Mi compañero Tokoyami me va a presentar al héroe Hawks, voy a hacer mi pasantía con él.

\- _Entonces supongo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda. _

\- Lo siento, solo quería avisarte, lamento tomar tu tiempo.

\- _Ah está bien, intenta no darle los mismos problemas que me diste a mí a ese joven héroe._

\- No lo haré – dijo Midoriya con una risa nerviosa recibiendo una risa del otro lado de la línea colgando.

Midoriya comenzó a hacer la tarea del día esta vez solo, al terminar y al mirar su cuarto tapizado con cosas de All Might no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que tuvo con All Might la noche anterior Lo que un héroe debe de hacer, esas palabras no se le borraban de su cabeza por más que quisiera, gracias a estas no pudo dormir y probablemente vuelva a suceder de nuevo ¿Había fallado como héroe? Tal vez… Pero aun así quería convertirse en un gran héroe, en uno de los mejores… Uno en el que incluso los villanos puedan recurrir para ser salvados, no todos son malos…

Un suspiro salió de su boca y procedió a ir a uno de sus cajones y extraer de uno de ellos la playera que lo hacía calmar, la única que tenía la esencia de Shigaraki. Se aferró a ella y con la prenda en brazos se lazó a la cama dispuesto a cerrar los ojos, aún faltaban dos horas para que la última persona en usar el baño terminase de bañarse.

La mañana siguiente antes de ir a clases Tokoyami le había dicho a Midoriya que ese mismo día podían ir a ver a Hawks a su agencia al salir de clases. Al salir Tokoyami guío a Midoriya hasta la agencia de Hawks no sin antes de advertirle de unas cosas respecto al dueño de esta.

\- Entonces Midoriya Izuku ¿Estás seguro de ser responsable y llevar a cabo los deberes correspondientes? – dijo Hawks serio desde su escritorio.

\- ¡Si señor! – dijo Midoriya nervioso.

\- Te está tomando el pelo Midoriya – dijo Tokoyami suspirando.

\- Ja, no seas tan amargado Tokoyami – dijo Hawks despreocupado. – A decir verdad, no me gustan las formalidades, no seas tan serio ¡Bienvenido a mi agencia! Supongo.

Midoriya estaba sin palabras, había visto solo alguna que otra vez en televisión al joven pro ¿Y qué decir? No había mucho que esconder, a decir verdad, pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

\- Te dije que no necesitabas estar tan nervioso – dijo Tokoyami.

\- Personalmente quería pedirte, pero Tokoyami amablemente se ofreció en mi lugar – dijo Hawks. – Ahora creo que debo de hablarles sobre lo que se deberá de hacer y esas cosas de trabajo, en fin, bienvenido de vuelta Tokoyami y bienvenido Midoriya Izuku – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.


	24. Un nuevo problema

Midoriya estaba cansado después del día anterior en su pasantía, Tokoyami y él se la pasaban en una carrera detrás de Hawks todo el tiempo... Y así había sido desde hace un mes que habían comenzado con su pasantía, ahora ya se encontraban en septiembre casi octubre. Suspirando se levantó de su cama y con mochila en mano se dirigió al lobby encontrándose solo con Tokoyami, Shoji y Ojiro desayunando.

\- Buenos días Midoriya - saludaron.

\- Buenos días chicos - saludó de vuelta.

Ese día ya era un sábado por la mañana, concretamente las 7:00 am. Un día antes algunos ya se habían ido a sus casas al salir de clase y otra parte el sábado por la mañana, otra pequeña parte decidía quedarse en los dormitorios y visitar a sus familiares en otra ocasión.

\- Por lo visto de nuevo vas a tu casa - dijo Ojiro - No hay fin de semana que faltes.

\- Jaja si... Mi mamá es un poco... ¿Protectora? Pero esta vez regresaré pronto. - dijo Midoriya - ¿No irán a casa?

\- Yo me volveré a quedar - respondió Tokoyami.

\- Iré después - dijo Shoji.

\- Mis padres se fueron de vacaciones... Así que no - dijo Ojiro.

\- Entonces diviértanse, nos vemos después - se despidió Midoriya.

\- Espera Midoriya - lo detuvo Tokoyami. - Hawks dijo que mañana fuéramos a su oficina.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? No tengo ningún mensaje de él - dijo Midoriya revisando su mensajería.

Tokoyami suspiró derrotado. - Lo supuse, solo me envió el mensaje a mí, pero también quiere tu presencia.

\- Está bien, nos vemos luego Tokoyami - se terminó de despedir con una sonrisa.

Esta vez no iría a la casa de su madre, Mitzuki había convencido duras apenas a su madre de ir a un pequeño viaje de dos semanas para que se relajase, en sentido de que dejase de preocuparse tanto por él. Iba en camino al lugar de encuentro con Kurogiri para llevarlo a la guarida, estaría un momento y después volvería a los dormitorios, Bakugo se quedará en los dormitorios al no estar Mitzuki ya que esta lo obligaba a visitarlo, en ese momento maldecía el hecho de que ambas madres sean muy buenas amigas, no se pueden mentir entre sí.

\- Un gusto en volver a verte Midoriya Izuku - dijo Kurogiri saliendo de las sombras del callejón.

\- Buenos días Kurogiri san, me alegro de verte - dijo Midoriya con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

\- Entra, hoy probablemente sea un poco ruidoso... - dijo Kurogiri casi suspirando abriendo el portal que lleva a la sala de la guarida.

Midoriya sonreía con un toque nervios, sabía a qué se refería, los demás integrantes de la liga se encontraban en la base y probablemente desquiciando a Shigaraki el cual se encierra en su habitación y sale hasta que se vayan o sea absolutamente necesario, esto claro solo si está Toga quien es la que empieza todo y junto a Twice eran el combo perfecto de locura.

Al tocar su primer pie dentro de la base Midoriya rápidamente saltó hacia el frente en unos dos metros de distancia del portal. Al caer con ambos pies tocando el suelo suspiró de alivio y un fuerte golpe se escuchó detrás de él y volteó a ver el o más bien la causante de ese golpe.

\- Jeje te has vuelto bueno en esquivarme Izuku chan - dijo Toga quien se había estampado contra el suelo al intentar abrazar a Midoriya en cuanto saliese del portal.

\- Oh no, justo es tu linda cara - dijo Magne preocupada.

Twice ayudó a Toga a levantarse y ya lista para volver a abalanzarse sobre Midoriya, Midoriya saludó a todos los presentes sin fijarse quien estaba y quien no y huyó de allí.

\- ¿Lo seguirás? - preguntó Twice.

\- Por supuesto - respondió Toga. - ¡Izuku chan espérame!

Midoriya a toda velocidad se dirigía al único lugar donde Toga no lo molestaría. No es que le molestase su presencia, pero a veces por no decir siempre se le pegaba como chicle y ya no lo dejaba en todo el día.

Toga corría tras él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

Los demás presentes en la sala se limitaron a seguir con lo suyo, Kurogiri fue a la cocina a comenzar a hacer el desayuno para todos, Dabi leía una revista en uno de los sofás, Spinner se fue a entrenar al piso de abajo y Magne junto a Twice hablaban un poco.

Mientras tanto con Midoriya ya veía su objetivo, la puerta estaba abierta e inmediatamente entró cerrando la puerta de golpe.

\- ¡Izuku chan! ¡Sal! ¡Solo quiero abrazarte! - gritó Toga golpeando la puerta. - ¡Ven a mí que te daré mucho amor!

\- ¡Si no te largas de aquí entraré a tu habitación y destruiré todo lo que encuentre!

\- ... Que malo eres Tomu chan - se quejó Toga al escuchar su voz - Te estaré esperando Izuku chan - terminó de decir yéndose del lugar.

Midoriya suspiró de alivio y volteó a ver al peliceleste quien se encontraba acostado en su cama tocándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Midoriya acercándose a la cama.

\- Con todo el ruido que han estado haciendo ¿Quién no? - respondió Shigaraki molesto.

\- Lo siento...

\- No me refería a ti, ya van tres días desde que Dabi, Toga y Spinner se mudaron - dijo suspirando con enfado.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¿No viste su pijama? Se la quita hasta medio día.

\- En realidad no, solo hui...

Midoriya dejó su mochila en un rincón de la habitación y procedió a sacar sus apuntes del día anterior, aún faltaba una semana para las evaluaciones, pero mejor estudiar antes que nunca.

Caminó hasta el escritorio del computador de Shigaraki, colocó sus cuadernos y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

\- ¿Te molesta si prendo la luz? - preguntó Midoriya.

\- Si - respondió Shigaraki.

Midoriya entonces se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta el interruptor a prender la luz y volver a sentarse.

\- ¿No estás muy cómodo? - dijo Shigaraki al ver como Midoriya se paseaba por el cuarto como si fuera suyo.

\- La verdad no, la semana pasada limpie la habitación y ahora está peor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que la limpie?

\- Es tu deber...

\- Mi cuarto, hago lo que quiero, no te pedí que te quedarás aquí.

\- Si, si lo hiciste.

Ante lo dicho por Midoriya calló, era cierto. Hace tres semanas atrás en sus usuales visitas del peliverde a la guarida Toga hacía mucho ruido con Midoriya en brazos, en otras palabras, era molesta para oídos del joven líder. Siempre hacía eso y ese día a Shigaraki por fin se le había acabado la paciencia.

Shigaraki le arrebató a Toga al pequeño peliverde y se lo llevó a su habitación obteniendo tranquilidad... O al menos un poco de esta. Desde entonces Midoriya corría directo a la habitación de Shigaraki quien mantenía la puerta abierta cada vez que estuviera por llegar.

Es así como llegamos al presente con un Midoriya más a gusto en la habitación no como antes que no podía mover ni un músculo y a un Shigaraki resignado, prefería tenerlo allí a que Toga corriese por todo el lugar persiguiendo al peliverde o que se la pasase junto a Twice molestando al pecoso porque si, será una guarida muy bien escondida, firme y acogedora, pero es sensible al ruido, solo la última planta que es de entrenamiento es anti ruido.

\- ¿Al ser un líder no deberías de mantener todo en orden?... Aunque eso es para todos... - dijo Midoriya susurrando lo último.

Shigaraki suspiró y se levantó de su cama caminando hasta el escritorio donde estaba Midoriya.

Midoriya asustado de a ver cruzado la línea instintivamente cerró los ojos.

\- Bien. - soltó Shigaraki tomando con cuidado la lata vacía que estaba en el escritorio.

Kurogiri se encontraba ya terminando de hacer los omelettes para el desayuno con ayuda de Mr. Compress y disfrutando el por ahora tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar. Toga y Twice esperaban pacientemente del otro lado de la cocina admirando a sus chefs y saboreando los omelettes que estaban a cinco metros de distancia de ellos.

\- Kuro chan no olvides las especias que me gustan. - dijo Toga.

\- ¿Hay cátsup? Quiero con cátsup - dijo Twice.

\- Qué asco. - soltó Spinner.

\- ¿Cuándo volviste? – preguntó Magne asustada a Spinner quien lo tenía justo al lado.

\- No lo olvidé, ya está tu plato - dijo Kurogiri refiriéndose a Toga. - Aún queda un poco de cátsup en el refrigerador.

\- Querida Toga ya te puedes llevar tu plato – dijo Mr. Compress tendiéndole el plato.

Toga lo recibió gustosa y fue a comerlo mientras veía la televisión.

\- Dabi llama a Shigaraki Tomura y a Midoriya Izuku – dijo Kurogiri quien aún seguía con las manos ocupadas.

Dabi se levantó del cómodo sofá y se dirigió a la habitación de Shigaraki. Al llegar abrió la puerta sin tomarse la molestia de tocar encontrándose con varias bolsas de basura enfrente de la habitación, a Shigaraki aparentemente molesto juntando de mala gana la basura que aún quedaba por la habitación y a Midoriya que escribía algo en su cuaderno con una sonrisa.

\- Nunca creí ver tu habitación limpia y especialmente a ti limpiándola – dijo Dabi con rostro serio y tranquilo, pero internamente se moría de la risa.

Shigaraki al escucharlo se quedó estático dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta encontrando a Dabi recargado en el marco.

\- Fuera – dijo Shigaraki molesto.

\- Ah Dabi, no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo Midoriya dejando de escribir.

\- Saliste corriendo al llegar y ni siquiera viste quienes estábamos – respondió Dabi restándole importancia. – Kurogiri dice que ya está el desayuno.

\- No iré, la otra vez no dejaban de molestar con cual canal se debería ver. – dijo Shigaraki.

\- Esas fueron Toga y Magne – respondió Dabi.

\- Antier estaban peleando por la sal y terminó esparciéndose por todo el suelo.

\- Esos fueron Toga y Spinner.

\- También comenzaron a pelear por el último jugo.

\- Toga y Twice.

\- Ayer comenzaron a aventarse la comida solo por haber chocado un poco y Kurogiri tuvo que separarlos.

\- Nuevamente Toga y Twice, además no creo que vuelvan a hacer eso después de probar el enojo de Kurogiri.

Midoriya solo miraba a uno y después al otro ante la pequeña platica ¿De qué se había perdido? Mucho y a la vez poco por lo visto. También no le apetecía desayunar con los demás, por el simple hecho de que aún no quería ser acosado por Toga, además de que pareciese ser que todos los problemas en la mesa los ocasionaba Toga.

\- ¿No podemos desayunar aquí? – preguntó Midoriya interrumpiendo la plática de Shigaraki y Dabi.

\- Le diré eso – dijo Dabi retirándose volviendo a dejar solos a la pareja de destinados.

Al volver a la cocina y pasar el mensaje a Kurogiri este decidió dejarlos ser y llevarles la comida mediante portales, para su suerte ese día Toga se comportó debidamente.

Seis horas ya habían pasado en las cuales después de que Midoriya estudiase fue al cuarto de entrenamiento junto a Shigaraki el cual solo se limitaba a observarlo en silencio y de vez en cuando marcaba sus errores de manera "amable" diciendo cosas como – Eso no lastima ni a una rata.

\- Ah me tengo que ir ya – dijo Midoriya al ver el reloj.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? – dijo Kurogiri apareciendo con una toalla y dándosela a Midoriya.

\- No, pero creo que ya es hora – respondió Midoriya aceptando la toalla secándose el sudor.

\- Entonces ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¿? Claro, ¿De qué trata?

\- Solo quiero que me hagas las compras de la semana.

\- Si es así no tengo problema. Pero no creo poder cargar con todo.

\- Ni sueñes que yo te ayudaré – dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Yo voy, yo voy! – dijo Toga saliendo de su escondite dando brincos.

\- Si no das problemas y si Midoriya Izuku quiere puedes ir… - dijo Kurogiri no muy convencido.

Midoriya suspiró y aceptó su ayuda. Antes de ser teletransportados al supermercado más cercano Midoriya esperaba a toga ya con la lista en manos.

\- Estoy lista, vamos, vamos.

Midoriya al verla se sorprendió, la voz no era la misma y frente a él estaba una chica pelirroja de piel morena.

\- … ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Midoriya sorprendido.

\- Ah Izuku chan que malo eres, ¡Soy Himiko Toga!

\- … ¿Quirk? – se preguntó aun sorprendido.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pero vamos antes que se acabe el tiempo! ¡Kuro chan abre el portal! – dijo Toga tomando del brazo a un desconcertado peliverde y Kurogiri abrió el portal.

Toga arrastró hasta el portal a Midoriya apareciendo en un callejón.

\- El supermercado está por aquí – dijo toga aun tomando del brazo a un resignado Midoriya quien tenía ya varias preguntas formándose en su cabeza. Toga aprovecharía al máximo la ausencia de Shigaraki.

Una vez terminado de hacer las compras se dirigían de nuevo al callejón donde Kurogiri los había dejado, pero antes Midoriya sentía como algo o alguien había chocado con él.

Miró hacia abajo topándose con unos ojos rojizos que le recordaban a Shigaraki y cabello blanco, una pequeña niña quien lo miraba atemorizada y con voz agitada al aparentemente estar corriendo, más bien huyendo de algo o alguien.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Midoriya con voz amable tendiéndole la mano a la niña que se había caído al suelo.

Un poco dudosa y temerosa aceptó la mano brindada.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchó una voz grave a lo lejos provocando un temblor más fuerte en la niña.

\- A- ayuda – dijo aquella niña mirando atemorizada a Midoriya tomándolo por sorpresa y mirándola mejor, estaba descalza, descuidada y llena de vendajes, pareciese que acababa de escapar de una prisión.

No era normal, de eso estaba seguro y la persona que la llamaba no era una buena. Al ver que una sombra se acercaba lentamente ocultó detrás de él a la niña, la ayudaría de eso estaba seguro.

\- Ah ustedes dos, esa es mi hija – dijo aquel hombre apareciendo a solo unos metros de distancia de ellos. – Eri, ven hacia aquí.

\- Ella no parece estar a gusto con usted – soltó Midoriya notando el aura peligrosa que desprendía ese hombre.

\- ¿Te dijo algo? Los niños llegan a decir varías mentiras ¿Sabes? Así que metete en tus asuntos y deja que me encargue de mi hija.

\- A mí no me parece que mienta.

Toga al notar que Midoriya no tenía intenciones de entregar a la niña no le quedó de otra más que intervenir, ella conocía a ese hombre, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo de frente y sabía que era alguien muy peligroso, no se daría el gusto de que su único peliverde favorito muriese.

\- ¿Esa niña es tan importante? ¡Mira! ¡Un padre ejemplar! – dijo Toga apuntándolo.

\- Si, así que Eri ven aquí si no quieres que algo suceda.

La pequeña se encogió y miró al pecoso y después a la pelirroja… No podía creer que otra vez tendría la esperanza de ser salvada. Se apartó de Midoriya y a pasos lentos caminó hasta el hombre.

Antes de avanzar un poco más fue detenida por el peliverde.

\- Yo te salvaré – dijo Midoriya decidido con una sonrisa.

La pequeña lo miró sorprendida y lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos.

\- Tú lo buscaste – dijo aquel hombre lanzándose a Midoriya.

Antes de que Midoriya reaccionara Toga detuvo el ataque con unos cuchillos que tenía bajo la falda los cuales estos fueron destruidos al instante.

Un portal justo se había abierto absorbiendo a los dos adolescentes y a la niña que estaba siendo sujetada por Midoriya desapareciendo dejando aquel hombre mirando a la nada con furia.


	25. Eri

En la guarida de la Liga de los villanos a mitad de la sala se abre un portal dejando caer a Toga y a Midoriya junto a la pequeña niña en el suelo.

\- Ufff sentía que moría - dijo Toga en su forma normal dejando salir un suspiro de alivio mientras sonreía y se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Midoriya a la niña llamada Eri que estaba encima de él en un intento de Midoriya en que no cayese al duro suelo.

Eri movió levemente la cabeza en forma de sí y por cuenta propia se levantó y después Midoriya le siguió.

Mirando de un lado para otro se encontraba mirando Eri con nerviosismo, no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado allí, pero de algo estaba segura, cualquier lugar era mejor que seguir en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Quién demonios es esa niña? - dijo Shigaraki desde la entrada de la sala asustando a la nombrada.

\- ¡Ah pero que niña tan linda! - dijo Magne.

\- ¿De dónde la roboran? - preguntó Spinner.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Cuándo tuvieron una hija?! - preguntó sorprendido Twice.

\- ¿Nos la podemos quedar? Me la quiero quedar - dijo Toga.

\- Las personas no son cosas, no se roban ni se quedan, se secuestran - dijo Mr. Compress corrigiendo a Spinner y a Toga.

Con todo el ruido desatado Eri se ponía más nerviosa lo cual Midoriya notó, tenía varias cosas que preguntarle y con todos ellos creando tanto ruido no podía, primero debía calmarla.

Midoriya tocó suavemente la pequeña cabeza de Eri sorprendiéndola y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Podrían calmarse y escuchar? - dijo Midoriya calmadamente, pero fue ignorado y seguían hablando acerca de la niña incluida Toga quien sabía de dónde vino. - ¿Me escuchan? - Nada, aún seguían sin prestarle atención.

Shigaraki era el único que no decía nada después de que ignoraran su pregunta, estaba molesto sí pero ver como Midoriya intentaba hacer que lo escuchasen le estaba subiendo el humor; Kurogiri se encontraba ajeno a todo el ruido de unos metros lejos de él, quería saber sobre esa niña pero preferiría estar lejos de todos ellos hasta después así que perdía el tiempo en la cocina; la pequeña Eri no dejaba de ponerse nerviosa e intentaba esconderse detrás del peliverde quien era el que le inspiraba más confianza.

La paciencia de Midoriya se le estaba acabando y eso que tenía demasiada. Dabi que no decía nada y solo se encontraba en el cómodo sofá llamó con una señal a Eri a que se acercara a él, con un poco de dudas Eri se acercó a Dabi y este le tendió un yogurt a lo cual Eri aceptó gustosa sentándose a su lado en silencio.

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó Midoriya el cual recibió por fin paz y silencio y todas las miradas sobre él, entrando en razón de algo, acababa de gritarles y peor aún acababa de gritarles a unos villanos, no podía gritarle a Bakugo, pero si a unos villanos... - ¿Por favor? - terminó de decir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Una risita se escuchó detrás de Midoriya, era Shigaraki quien reía.

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo - dijo Shigaraki con una sonrisa de lado.

Midoriya suspiró. - ¿Puedes quitarte la mano de la cara?

\- ¿Ahora debo de quitármela en mi propio hogar?

\- La puedes asustar - dijo Midoriya apuntándola donde supuestamente debería estar y al no verla la buscó con la mirada desesperadamente.

\- Está aquí - dijo Dabi apuntando a su lado, Eri se comía tranquilamente su yogurt.

\- ¿Ese no es mi yogurt que traje? - preguntó Twice.

\- Si - respondió Dabi.

\- ... Oh bueno - dijo Twice subiendo los hombros.

\- Tu nombre es Eri ¿No es así? - preguntó Midoriya con voz suave acercándose al sofá donde se encontraba la niña.

Esta solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿De dónde rayos la sacaron y porque la trajeron con ustedes? – volvió a preguntar Shigaraki con tono molesto.

\- Sobre eso...

\- ¡Casi nos mata Chisaki! - gritó Toga sorprendiendo a los demás.

\- Con que es por eso que sentías peligro Shigaraki Tomura - dijo Kurogiri uniéndose a la plática. - Es porque él se encontraba cerca de Midoriya Izuku.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sentiste que estaba en peligro? - preguntó Midoriya.

\- Por supuesto, por eso me mandó por ustedes antes de que me enviarán algún mensaje de recogerlos - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Ese no es el caso ahora ¿Y esa niña? - volvió a preguntar Shigaraki.

\- Estaba huyendo aparentemente de ese hombre pidiendo ayuda... ¡No podía simplemente voltear la cara y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada!

Shigaraki quedó en silencio sorprendido por las palabras de Midoriya.

\- Pudiste haber muerto ¿No sentiste el peligro? - dijo Shigaraki.

\- El miedo y desespero de esta niña era mayor que el aura asesina de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Qué sentido tendría morir y no poder salvarla?

\- Al menos esos segundos le servirían para correr más lejos y resguardase.

\- ... Eres imposible... ¿Crees que estará más segura aquí que en otro lado? Tú la quisiste salvar ahora es tu responsabilidad.

\- ... Siento que no serían capaz de lastimarla... Y lo sé, yo me haré cargo de ella, pero no sé dónde dejarla... Ya no vivo en mi casa, llevarla le provocaría un infarto a mi madre y podría entregarla a la policía, pero sería llevada a un orfanato donde fácilmente podría ser encontrada y nuevamente llevada a donde sea que antes estaba y si eso sucede probablemente la pasaría más mal que antes y...

\- Para para para - lo detuvo Shigaraki antes de que la charla se hiciera más larga - Bien, se puede quedar aquí.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! - gritaron la mayoría de los presentes menos Dabi, Kurogiri y la pequeña Eri que solo lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¡¿No estás feliz Eri chan?! - dijo Midoriya con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! - respondió con otra sonrisa, estaba feliz de escuchar que podría estar lejos de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Estás seguro Shigaraki Tomura? - preguntó Kurogiri.

\- Si... Al menos ella si fue escuchada, tiene suerte… - dijo Shigaraki en un susurro solo audible para Kurogiri y se retiró de la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por fin una chica con la que jugar y hablar! - gritó Toga feliz.

\- Yo también soy una chica Toga chan... - dijo Magne.

\- Ah sí sí, tu no cuentas, ¡Duerme en mi cuarto! - dijo Toga apartando a Magne y dirigiéndose a Eri.

\- Eh... Kurogiri... - pidió ayuda Midoriya.

\- Tendrá su propia habitación, aún quedan varías desocupadas - dijo Kurogiri - puedes escogerla, pero entre más lejos de Toga mejor.

\- A todo esto ¿Y las compras? - comentó Dabi.

\- ... - Ambos adolescentes no dijeron nada y se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¡Las bolsas! - gritó Midoriya recordando el por qué habían salido en primer lugar.

\- No es nada grave, solo era la comida de todos y de toda la semana, solo eso - dijo Toga tranquila.

\- ¿Allí no estaba también el helado que querías comprar desde hace días? - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ... ¡Las bolsas! - gritó Toga.

\- Las teletransporté junto a ustedes - dijo Kurogiri escuchando a ambos adolescentes suspirar de alivio. - Eri ¿No es así? ¿Te importaría hablarnos sobre ti y de ese hombre?

Eri miró hacia bajo jugando un poco con sus dedos, estaba por hablar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca su estómago rugió y cerró la boca mirando hacia bajo de vergüenza.

\- Bien, después puedes contarme de ello, te voy a cocinar algo, Midoriya Izuku ¿Puedes llevarla a que escoja su cuarto y mostrarle un poco el lugar? - dijo Kurogiri para salir directo a la cocina.

Midoriya guio a Eri hasta la planta de abajo donde solo puertas era lo que se podía ver.

\- Puedes escoger la que quieras menos las que tienen placas, esas ya están ocupadas - dijo Midoriya.

Eri miró cada puerta, eran ocho en total y solo cinco tenían placa, las dos primeras que daban frente entre sí, las dos últimas que también daban frente entre sí y una en el medio eran las que estaban ocupadas.

\- ¿La tuya? - preguntó Eri con un objetivo claro, quería estar cerca del peliverde.

\- Yo no vivo aquí - contestó Midoriya.

\- Cual sea está bien - dijo Eri desanimada.

Midoriya lo pensó un poco, sabía que todas las habitaciones eran del mismo tamaño y color solo que cada quien lo decoraba a su gusto he ahí el por qué el cuarto de Shigaraki era muy oscuro y el de Kurogiri que a pesar de también tener cosas oscuras se veía más iluminado y limpio. Así que decidió que era mejor que Eri estuviera al lado de un adulto responsable, Kurogiri.

\- ¿Te parece la segunda habitación? - preguntó Midoriya recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de Eri.

Midoriya abrió la puerta del ahora cuarto de Eri en el que no había nada más que una cama individual, un armario mediano y un pequeño escritorio. La habitación, así como todas las demás eran de un azul casi grisáceo, incluso se atrevería a decir que hacían juego con el cabello de Shigaraki.

\- Puede que esté vacío ahora, pero... Yo te traeré cosas para que comiences a decorar a tu gusto - dijo Midoriya dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Eri confundida y al ver la sonrisa de Midoriya instintivamente también sonrió.

\- Si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarle a Kurogiri - Midoriya al ver como se formaban signos de interrogación en la pequeña cabeza de Eri prosiguió. - Es el hombre que es de niebla y usa traje. - al decir esto es cuando Eri comprendió a quién se refería. - Su habitación es la de al lado.

\- ¡Y la mía la del fondo! - gritó repentinamente Toga asustando a ambos. - ¡Podemos hablar cosas de chicas! Como chicos, maquillaje...

\- Toga... No, es una niña - dijo Midoriya.

\- ¿Y? - respondió Toga.

Midoriya suspiró - ¿A qué viniste?

\- Oh si, ¡Eri chan! ¡La comida está lista!

Al escuchar esto volvió a rugir el estómago de Eri y rápidamente caminaron de vuelta al piso de arriba hacia la cocina.

\- No creo que alcance la barra de la cocina - dijo Spinner al ver como Eri le daba trabajo subir al alto banco de la barra hasta que Magne la carga y sube.

\- Awwww mira cómo no se mira - dijo Twice al ver cómo solo se asomaba la punta de la cabeza de Eri sobre la barra hasta que Magne quien había robado las colchas de un sillón volvió a alzar a Eri con una mano y con la otra puso la colcha en el banco para que alcanzara mejor.

Eri vio mejor su plato, era onigiris en forma de conejos y tamagoyaki.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, nunca había visto comida tan tierna, tenía ganas de no comer sus onigiris, pero tenía hambre y no haría desperdiciar los esfuerzos del hombre niebla en hacerle su comida así que comenzó a comer.

\- Ahora que la miro bien – habló Toga. – Su ropa no es nada linda

\- ¡No seas maleducada! – regaño Magne.

\- Sí, eso déjaselo a Dabi – dijo Spinner.

\- …

\- ¡Pero no es nada linda! – volvió a decir Toga.

\- No les hagas caso – dijo Midoriya quien se había sentado al lado de Eri.

\- Déjenla comer a gusto, mira Toga ya es la hora de tu serie favorita – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! – dijo Toga para después correr y quitarle el control a Dabi.

Después de que Eri terminó de comer y de que el capítulo de la serie de Toga terminara Kurogiri se acercó a Eri quien aún seguía en la barra.

\- Gra-gracias – dijo Eri con timidez al ver a Kurogiri acercársele.

\- No hay de que – respondió Kurogiri. – Dime ¿Huías de Chisaki Kai? – Eri asintió. - ¿Tienes algún parentesco familiar con él? – Eri negó.

\- ¿Por qué la ropa fea? – dijo Toga recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por Magne.

\- E-es la única qué tengo… - contestó Eri.

\- ¡Pues eso cambiará! – dijo Toga en voz alta.

\- ¡Por qué yo te compraré! – dijeron Toga y Magne.

\- ¡¿Tú?! ¡Tienes mal gusto! – volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

\- Ignóralas – dijo Kurogiri. - ¿Me dejas ver tus piernas?

Eri dudó, pero al voltear a ver a Midoriya y ver como este asentía accedió.

\- La planta de ambos pies está lastimada – dijo Dabi llegando.

Kurogiri asintió ante lo dicho por Dabi. – Nada grave, se curarán solo son raspones y quemaduras del concreto al caminar descalza. Tendré que quitarte los vendajes que tienes puestos.

Eri negó. – Son feos…

Kurogiri y Dabi se miraron entre sí ante la respuesta de la pequeña.

\- No creo que tu piel sea tan fea como la de Dabi jajaja – dijo Twice recibiendo una bola de fuego en su trasero. - ¡Frio!

\- No te avergüences, necesitamos ver si tienes heridas para curarte – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Todo estará bien – dijo Midoriya dedicándole una sonrisa de compresión y es entonces cuando Eri por voluntad se quita los vendajes de ambas piernas y brazos.

\- Eso dejará cicatrices – comentó Dabi.

\- Con un buen tratamiento la mayoría desaparecerán, pero para eso debemos traer al doctor – dijo Kurogiri.

\- Cicatrices… - repitió Eri así misma.

Midoriya entonces se le ocurrió algo. – Eri chan mira – dijo captando la atención de la niña y mostró ambos brazos. – Yo también tengo cicatrices ¿Pero sabes algo? Las cicatrices son marcas de lucha y en tu caso es que no te diste por vencida y escapaste del lugar que estabas encerrada ¿No es así? No te diste por vencida.

Eri lo miró sorprendida y después lágrimas se comenzaron a formar. Se abalanzó sobre Midoriya sollozando.

\- E-¿Eri chan? – dijo Midoriya preocupado. - ¡No llores! ¡Todo estará bien!

A lo lejos Shigaraki miraba y escuchaba todo, una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

\- Gracias… - dijo Eri en sollozos.

\- ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo! ¡Yo también te ayudé! – dijo Toga corriendo abrazando a Eri junto a Midoriya.

\- Siento que te estás aprovechando de la situación – comentó Spinner.

\- Sí, gracias – volvió a decir Eri.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe que esa Toga es la misma Toga? – dijo Twice confundido.

\- Vi cuando cambió – dijo Eri.

\- ¡No tiene sentido! – gritó Twice.

\- Bueno, ahora vemos porque Stain te considera un digno héroe – dijo Spinner Orgulloso.

\- ¿Héroe? – preguntó Eri confundida.

\- Ah… Sí, yo soy estudiante de héroe – dijo Midoriya un poco nervioso sin saber por qué.

\- Héroe… Antes me encontré un héroe, pero… A pesar de que le pedí ayuda estaba por entregarme de nuevo… De alguna forma me libré de sus brazos y volví a correr – dijo Eri con mirada triste.

\- … - Midoriya no dijo nada, estaba muy sorprendido como para decir algo.

\- Oh, esto se puso bueno – dijo Shigaraki asustando a Midoriya.

\- No te pongas feliz por esto… - dijo Midoriya al ver como Shigaraki no disimulaba para nada su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Shigaraki. – dime niña ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que nosotros somos villanos? Excepto este – dijo apuntando a Midoriya.

Eri no dijo nada, miro a cada uno de los presentes y finalmente a Midoriya que parecía que se moría de los nervios.

\- Me salvaron y ayudaron… No me importa – dijo Eri mirando a los ojos de Shigaraki quien sonrió.

\- Bien, entonces Kurogiri te encargo – dijo Shigaraki volviéndose a retirar.

\- Por supuesto Shigaraki Tomura – respondió Kurogiri.

Midoriya suspiró y miró el reloj.

\- Ya es tarde, debo irme. Kurogiri por favor.

\- Por supuesto – respondió.

Eri al escuchar que se iba instintivamente le tomó de la camisa deteniéndolo, Midoriya la miró.

\- N-no te vayas… - pidió Eri.

\- … - Midoriya al verla le dieron unas enormes ganas de quedarse por siempre.

\- Midoriya Izuku yo opino que sí debería quedarse por lo menos esta noche, te deben de estar buscando y ya deben de saber todo de ti en este momento – dijo Kurogiri.

Midoriya al saber a qué se refería volvió a ver a Eri, tal vez era una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a la pequeña y a que se acostumbrase a ese lugar.

\- Sí, tienes razón, me quedaré por hoy – dijo Midoriya, Eri al escuchar eso no pudo evitar ponerse feliz.

Midoriya entonces sacó su celular y marcó a su tutor, Aizawa Shota.

\- _¿Qué sucede?_ – dijo una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Profesor Aizawa? Solo quería comentarle que no llegaré hoy a los dormitorios.

\- _¿Uh? ¿No dijiste que volverías hoy?_

\- Si, pero… quiero quedarme un día más.

\- _… Bien, entonces lo…_

\- _ ¿Es el joven Midoriya?_ – se escuchó una voz de fondo.

\- _Sí, pero eso…_

\- _¡Joven Midoriya! ¡¿Estás bien?!_ – se escuchó la voz más fuerte.

\- ¿Eh? ¿All… - antes de decir algo más miró alrededor y al no ver la cara de Shigaraki más que rostros curiosos prosiguió. - ¿All Might?

\- _¡Me tenías preocupado! ¡No respondías mis mensajes!_

Midoriya dio un vistazo rápido a sus notificaciones y efectivamente, tenía 89 mensajes de All Might.

\- Lo siento no me di cuenta…

All Might suspiró – _Está bien, solo quería saber si estabas bien al ya haber pasado de la hora que dijiste que regresarías._

\- _Te dije que estaba bien ¡Ahora regrésame mi celular!_ – dijo Aizawa que se escuchaba un poco más lejos.

\- _Pero…_

_\- Ah ¿Midoriya?_ – volvió a hablar Aizawa. – _Está bien, lo anotaré en el historial de salidas. Tokoyami también me dijo que debían ir con Hawks mañana así que no te apresures. Cuídate. _

Al cortar la llamada Midoriya anotó mentalmente que al día siguiente iría a la agencia de Hawks… la cual había olvidado.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Midoriya a Eri.

Mientras tanto en otra parte…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Por las descripciones que mencionó, el chico se llama Midoriya Izuku estudiante de la UA en el departamento de héroe.

\- Ah con que es por eso que se entrometió, sin tan solo hubiera sido como el héroe anterior que la ignoró, en fin, ¿Y la chica?

\- Por sus rasgos únicos fue fácil encontrarla, pero hay un problema con esa chica…

\- Dilo.

\- Fue declarada muerta hace un año.

\- Imposible, debe ser otra persona muéstrame las fotos de ambos.

\- Aquí están señor, ¿Son ellos?

\- Si, son ellos.

\- ¿Qué haremos señor?

\- Acercarnos a la chica parece ser un no, pero la UA ahora es un internado, es peligroso acercarse ahí ¿Dónde pudieron esconder a Eri?... ¿Han investigado algo sobre ese quirk de teletransportación?

\- Sigue en investigación, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

\- Bien, por ahora algunos de nuestros hombres deberán ir a ciudades y localidades cercanas a la UA, Debemos atrapar a Midoriya Izuku y traer a Eri devuelta.


	26. Un sentimiento formado

El domingo por la mañana Midoriya despertó en el cuarto de la pequeña Eri quien tenía una cara tranquila mientras dormía a su lado.

Midoriya miró la hora y con cuidado de no despertarla se bajó de la cama.

\- ¿Ya es de día? - dijo una pequeña voz soñolienta.

\- Ah, lo siento Eri chan ¿Te desperté? Puedes seguir durmiendo.

Eri negó y se bajó con cuidado de la cama con ayuda de un pequeño banco conseguido especialmente para ella.

\- Ya no tengo sueño - dijo Eri.

Midoriya sonrió y se dirigieron a la sala encontrándose a Kurogiri por el camino.

\- ¿Te vas ya Midoriya Izuku? - preguntó Kurogiri.

\- Sí, tengo que ir a la agencia, pero regresaré para ver a Eri por última vez.

\- ¿Ultima vez? - preguntó Eri con ojos tristes.

\- Lo siento Eri chan, tengo que ir a la escuela y no me dejan salir a menos que tenga un permiso, pero no te preocupes ¡Cada fin de semana vendré a verte!

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Eri y al ver como el peliverde a sentía con una sonrisa le devolvió la sonrisa y después sé quedó pensando por un momento. - ¿Qué es fin de semana?

Midoriya y Kurogiri se miraron entre sí.

\- Dudo que le hayan dado la educación adecuada para su edad - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Mmm tengo que comenzar a enseñarle, pero... Solo dos días a la semana no serán suficientes.

\- Yo puedo enseñarle si gustas.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, pero vamos desayuna algo, te puedo dejar lo más cercano a la agencia.

Unas horas más tarde Tokoyami y Midoriya se encontraban por primera vez en sus vidas como pasantías corriendo tras un villano para capturarlo.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Hawks comiendo pollo frito y escuchando hablar a las personas del lugar que se le habían acercado.

No mucho después Tokoyami y Midoriya regresaban victoriosos junto al villano que estaba siendo apresado por Dark Shadow.

\- Ah muy bien muy bien, fueron rápidos, pero no tanto como yo - dijo Hawks aun comiendo su pollo.

\- ¿Por lo menos nos viste? - preguntó Tokoyami.

\- Si, sí, pero los perdí de vista en cuanto doblaron la esquina.

\- ¿Y el villano? - preguntó Midoriya.

\- Ah solo atenlo y déjenlo aquí, pronto llegarán los policías.

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso! - gritaron Midoriya y Tokoyami.

\- Bien, bien, los esperamos. Aprovechen y sigan patrullando la zona, esta ciudad no se arregla sola.

Midoriya y Tokoyami suspiraron, dejaron el villano a manos de Hawks y volvieron a revisar la zona.

\- Bueno, al menos ya nos deja hacer algo... - dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tokoyami suspiró - No sé cómo es que terminé arrastrándote a esto...

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Ánimo Tokoyami! Tal vez si le demostramos que somos capaces nos reconozca un poco más y nos tome más enserio.

\- Si, tienes razón - respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Una carrera?

\- ¿Por qué no? Vamos.

Devuelta en la guarida de la liga de villanos en el cuarto de Shigaraki frente a su computador se encontraban Kurogiri y Shigaraki viendo la pantalla en la que se mostraba una silueta, Shigaraki en ese momento se veía molesto.

\- Entonces Shigaraki, ¿Ya consiguieron una hija que adoptar?

\- Sensei, no estoy para bromas, solo cuéntame lo que sabes sobre Overhaul.

\- Pero tengo derecho de saber sobre los nuevos miembros.

\- Esa niña no es ningún miembro.

\- Ah, sí, sí, ese chico la salvó, pero veas por donde lo veas está bajo el resguardo de la Liga ¿O me equivoco?

\- ... Sigue sin ser miembro, Midoriya Izuku viene seguido y también no es un miembro.

\- Ha... No te vuelvas a poner rebelde... No voy a discutir sobre esto, ¿Qué hay de su quirk?

\- Aun no lo sabemos - habló Kurogiri - Si le preguntamos solo agacha la cabeza y se mantiene en silencio, pero suponemos que su cuerno tiene algo que ver.

\- Mm, debe ser muy importante como para que Overhaul la quiera, no dudará en recuperarla ¿Por eso quieres saber sobre él? Shigaraki.

\- Si ya sabes ¿Para qué preguntas? Tienes cámaras y micrófonos por toda la guarida - dijo Shigaraki con enfado.

\- No, no, quise darles privacidad, así que solo hay cámaras en la cocina, sala, el pasillo del segundo piso y en el área de entrenamiento, pero micrófonos no. En fin, te mandaré alguna información después, pero lo demás tienes que arreglártelas solo. ¿Eso es todo de lo que querían hablar?

\- Si sensei - contestó Kurogiri.

\- Ah, una cosa más, averigüen sobre su quirk, parece ser que le tiene más confianza al sucesor del One for All así que utilícenlo para preguntarle sobre su quirk, ese quirk nos puede beneficiar.

Al terminar de decir eso la pantalla del computador volvió a la normalidad.

\- ... Shigaraki Tomura ¿No has estado un poco evasivo con el sensei?

\- Es tu imaginación.

\- Si tú lo dices... Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con la niña?

\- Solo déjala estar, es más tranquila que toda la bola de idiotas que la están cuidando en este instante.

\- En eso tienes razón... Espera ¿Quién la está cuidando?

\- Magne, Spinner, Twice y Toga.

\- ... ¿Dijiste Toga?

\- Sí.

Kurogiri salió rápido de la habitación en busca de la menor. Caminó hacia la sala donde entre más se acercaba más fuerte se escuchaban gritos.

\- ¡Tu gusto es horrible! - gritó Toga.

\- No, no, ¡El tuyo lo es! - gritó de vuelta Magne.

Pasando de ellas, Kurogiri pudo ver no muy lejos de la pelea a Eri junto a Spinner que estaban aparentemente coloreando algo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió ahora? - preguntó Kurogiri al llegar con los más sensatos en ese momento.

\- Ambas querían poner una película a Eri cuando dijo que nunca había visto una, entonces Toga quiso poner una de amor que termina en una gran tragedia y Magne una de asesinos seriales, así que ahora están peleando por el control - contestó Spinner.

\- ... Ninguna de esas es para su edad... - dijo Kurogiri suspirando y después volteó a ver como Eri dibujaba tranquilamente pasando de la pelea que tenía enfrente. - ¿Qué dibujas pequeña Eri?

Eri al escucharlo voltea a verlo y después vuelve a bajar la mirada para tomar su dibujo y mostrárselo.

\- Ah ¿Es Midoriya Izuku? - preguntó Kurogiri a lo cual Eri movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un sí. - Es muy bonito.

Eri sonrió apenada. - El señor Spinner me ayudó.

\- Me alegra que comiences a adaptarte rápidamente. Por otro lado, Spinner, ve a quitarles el control.

\- ¿Yo? – contestó Spinner sorprendido. – Pero…

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo.

\- … Bien… - contestó Spinner con pesadez caminando lentamente hacia las femeninas del grupo rezando por su vida.

\- Entonces pequeña Eri, volvamos a tu habitación, te enseñaré algunas cosas que debes aprender.

\- ¿Qué hay del señor Spinner y las señoritas?

\- Después puedes jugar con ellos, estarán bien ¿Vamos?

\- Está bien.

Unas horas más tardes se encontraba Midoriya y Tokoyami por salir de la agencia, pero fueron detenidos por Hawks.

\- Ah esperen, hoy fueron muy activos, me sorprendieron. Casi diría que me igualarían en mi trabajo cuidando la ciudad… Casi, es por eso que les tengo una sorpresa.

\- No queremos el pollo que tienes en la nevera – dijo Tokoyami rápidamente.

\- Jajajajaja ¡Por supuesto que no! No merecen tanto, es solo un pequeño apoyo, ya saben, eso de que tienes que animar y recompensar a tus trabajadores para que trabajen más o cosas así por el estilo – dijo Hawks sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón algunos billetes – Cómprense una linda figura de mí con esto.

\- ¡Lo haré! – dijo rápidamente Midoriya sin titubear.

\- Midoriya… No lo hagas – dijo Tokoyami poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Midoriya.

\- Si mañana vuelven a superarse los recompensaré con algo mejor – terminó de decir Hawks empujándolos hacia la puerta y dando un portazo en el momento que ambos jóvenes se encontraban fuera.

\- … Espero que esa mejor recompensa no sea su pollo… - dijo Tokoyami.

\- Jaja no lo creo… - dijo Midoriya.

\- Midoriya, tengo que ir a la casa de mis padres en lo que resta del día, no podré regresar contigo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo también no regresaré ahora.

\- Entonces nos vemos – se despidió Tokoyami.

Midoriya al ya no verlo se dispuso a ir al lugar donde Kurogiri lo había dejado en la mañana para que pudiese recogerlo y llevarlo a la guarida, en ese momento eran las 5:30, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pasar con Eri, pero algo a nada era mejor.

Antes de mandar algún mensaje a Kurogiri Midoriya pasó por una tienda de ropa para niños, recordando algo, Eri seguía usando la ropa del día anterior y no tenía más. Ya sabía en qué gastar del poco dinero que le fue otorgado, al menos para un conjunto sencillo le alcanzaba.

Por otro lado, Shigaraki se encontraba en la ciudad donde estaba ubicada la agencia de Hawks, antes de irse sabía que Kurogiri estaba enseñando el abecedario a Eri y que las femeninas del grupo no se encontraban en la guarida, en cambio los otros masculinos se encontraban disfrutando el silencio que reinaba en ese momento.

Antes había visto a Midoriya correr de un lado a otro haciendo diferentes cosas, desde lo más sencillo como era ayudar a una anciana cruzar la calle hasta detener a un ladrón e incluso pudo ver como se detuvo a medio camino en ayudar a atrapar el globo de un niño... ¡Un maldito globo! Bien admitía que en esa ciudad no estaban sucediendo muchas cosas ¿Pero no podía ignorar ese maldito globo que no tenía nada de importancia y seguir su camino?… No, conociéndolo no y desgraciadamente le recordaba a alguien que odiaba.

Ya tenía un poco de tiempo en que le había perdido de vista. Esto era algo que solo Kurogiri sabía, pero ya tenía semanas en las que viajaba a esa ciudad para poder verlo de lejos, después de lo que había hablado con su sensei desde el primer día en que se enteró sobre el hecho de que están destinados no lo dejaba tranquilo ¿Y ahora? La situación estaba peor, Overhaul lo estará buscando.

Estaba pensando mucho sobre algo que le molestaba desde hace tiempo, un poco después de que su antiguo escondite fuese descubierto y era algo que le molestaba bastante, mucho más que la situación en la que se encontraba el peliverde. Ya no encontraba molesto a Midoriya Izuku.

Cada vez que lo veía su día se iluminaba y podía dejar de lado su papel como el líder de la liga. Siempre intentaba duramente de criticarlo en que era un héroe como todos los demás… Pero ahora lo veía claro, él era diferente, arriesgaría su vida por los demás y eso lo comprobó en cuanto trajo a la niña, a esa niña que le recordaba tanto a él, pero que, a diferencia de él, ella sí fue escuchada y salvada de su sufrimiento. Es por eso que también la ayudaría y no permitirá ni que su mismo sensei la utilice y no lo hará mientras esté bajo su resguardo de eso estaba seguro, conocía a su sensei y no dudaría en usar a la niña y a Midoriya para su propio beneficio, pero también sabía que no haría nada si estaban bajo su cuidado.

Es por ello que mientras esté consiente no permitirá que alguien les haga algún daño, aún no abandonaba su objetivo que era destruir a la sociedad actual y a sus héroes ¿Algo contradictorio no? Hasta le daban ganas de reír, pero ahora estaba seguro de algo… Midoriya Izuku se volvió alguien importante, deseaba protegerlo y no separarse de su lado.

Una sensación de peligro le hizo detenerse mirando por todos lados, si no había nada que le apuntase o parecido así que solo quedaba una cosa… Quien estaba en peligro era otra persona.

En ese instante Midoriya salía feliz de la tienda de ropa con una bolsa de papel con un moño rosa y puntos azules.

\- Espero que le guste – se dijo así mismo mirando el contenido de la bolsa mientras sonreía.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar al callejón donde lo había dejado Kurogiri y antes de pulsar el botón de enviar sintió la presencia de dos personas que se acercaban hacia él.

El sonido de un disparo se escuchó y Midoriya logró esquivarlo. Al voltear pudo observar como un hombre le apuntaba.

\- Si quieres vivir será mejor que nos sigas en silencio – habló el hombre que tenía enfrente. – Al parecer tienes algo que nos pertenece.

Midoriya activó su quirk en las piernas y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro esquivando los demás disparos dirigiéndose a él para noquearlo, pero antes de acercarse un poco más otro disparo se escuchó a su lado, el otro hombre estaba escondido. El impacto que iba directo a su cura no alcanzaría a esquivarlo al estar tan cerca.

En fracción de segundo pudo observar cómo no era una bala si no una pequeña jeringa en su lugar. Antes de poder esquivarla un poco, una mano la tomó a centímetros de su cara desintegrándola por completo.

Midoriya alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de Shigaraki.

\- Te protegeré – la voz grave de Shigaraki sorprendió por completo a Midoriya por lo dicho.

\- ¡AHHH! – los gritos de ambos hombres sorprendieron a Midoriya y a Shigaraki al ver que estaban envueltos en llamas azules.

\- ¿? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó Shigaraki en cuanto miró al portador de ese quirk.

\- Reunión semanal con nuestro informante – respondió Dabi. - Y después te vi correr a toda velocidad contra la multitud que corría en el sentido contrario. ¿Los quemo más? Se están escapando.

\- ¡No! – respondió rápidamente Midoriya.

\- Bueno, no creo que sobrevivan más tiempo – dijo Dabi sintiendo el enojo de Midoriya y para calmarlo un poco continuó. – Un héroe viene en camino, les apagará las llamas que aún quedan.

Midoriya no del todo convencido le creyó esperando que las quemaduras no fueran tan graves. Shigaraki aun molesto llamó a Kurogiri quien apareció rápidamente.

Una vez dentro y del otro lado del portal Midoriya aún seguía preocupado por aquellas personas y eso se le notaba en la cara.

\- Deja de preocuparte por las personas que intentaron matarte – dijo Shigaraki a un lado de él.

\- Mmm.

Shigaraki suspiró, sabía que no lo haría así que optó por cambiar de tema al mirar la bolsa que traía sujetada de la mano con fuerza. - ¿Y esa bolsa?

\- ¡Ah! – Midoriya reaccionó. - ¿Y Eri?

\- ¡Volviste! – dijo Eri quien corría y detrás de ella también Toga y Magne.

\- ¡Vamos Eri chan! ¡¿Verdad que esta ropa es más linda?! – gritó Toga quien traía un pequeño vestido rosa con bordes rojos. - ¡Ah! ¡Izuku chan! ¿Me extrañaste?

\- ¡No no no! ¡¿Verdad que es el mío Eri?! – gritó Magne quien traía un pequeño short café y una blusa verde – Bienvenidos.

\- ¡Es el mío! – gritó de nuevo Toga.

\- ¡Usará el mío! – gritó Magne.

\- ¡Qué alguien las detenga! – gritó Twice quien estaba tirado en el piso tapándose los oídos.

\- … Yo vuelvo a mi habitación – dijo Dabi retirándose del lugar.

\- Ya llevan media hora así – dijo Kurogiri suspirando. – Cuando salieron casualmente ambas fueron a comprar ropa para Eri… Y allí está el resultado.

\- Oh… ¿Te compraron ropa? – preguntó Midoriya quien estaba a la altura de Eri.

\- Sí, me compraron mucha, pero no se cual usar primero – contestó Eri ante su nueva preocupación y después miró la bolsa que Midoriya traía en una de sus manos. - ¿Eso qué es? – preguntó apuntando hacia la bolsa.

\- Ah… Es para ti – dijo Midoriya entregándole la bolsa. – No es tan bonita ni costosa como la de ellas, pero…

\- ¡Me encanta! – gritó Eri sorprendiendo a todos y corrió al baño más cercano.

\- ¡No corras! – gritó Kurogiri y entonces Eri dejó de correr comenzando a caminar rápido.

\- ¿Eh? – Se dijeron así mismos Toga, Magne y Twice.

No mucho después a paso más lento Eri llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro. En una mano traía su vieja ropa y en cambio portaba un sencillo vestido blanco con bordes azules y con un listón con moño en su cintura de color celeste.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un ángel? ¿Mamá he muerto? – dijo Twice.

Toga y Magne suspiraron derrotadas.

\- Te vez muy linda pequeña Eri – dijo Kurogiri recibiendo una sonrisa apenada.

\- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¡Me encantó! – dijo Eri feliz sonriendo a lo cual Midoriya también sonrió. – Pero ¿Qué hago con esto? – dijo levantado su mano donde estaba su antigua ropa.

\- Ya no la necesitarás, la tiraré por ti – dijo Kurogiri tomando la prenda.

\- Gracias señor Kurogiri.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me digas señor pequeña Eri, no es necesario tanta formalidad.

\- ¡Ah! Entonces… Emm…

\- Oye Eri chan, como te enseñamos – dijo Toga apuntándose a sí misma y a Twice.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! – dijo Eri para volver a voltear a ver a Kurogiri. - ¡Gracias mamá Kurogiri! – gritó de golpe sorprendiendo al mencionado quien se le había caído la prenda de la mano y había abierto los ojos como platos.

Kurogiri no era el único sorprendido los únicos que reían eran Toga y Twice.

\- … Eh Eri chan… ¿Qué más te enseñaron? – preguntó Midoriya nervioso.

\- ¿Mm? Me dijeron que les dijera tía Toga – al decir esto se escuchó al fondo ¡Hermana! Por parte de Toga - Tío Twice, tía Magne, tío lagarto – un ¿Qué? También fue escuchado al decir lo último por parte de Spinner. - Tío Dabi, abuelo Mr. Compress…. Mm… ¡Oh sí! ¡Qué el señor Shigaraki y tú están casados! ¡Por eso llevan los mismos zapatos rojos!

Ante esto Midoriya y Shigaraki se miraron entre sí y después miraron sus zapatos y por consiguiente el del contrario… Nunca se habían percatado de ello.

\- No no Eri chan así no se les dice – dijo Toga aún entre risas.

\- ¿? ¡Ah, sí! Papá Shigaraki y mamá Izuku ¿Así está bien? – dijo Eri volteando a ver a dirección de Toga y Twice los cuales se aguantaban aún más la risa mostrando sus pulgares hacia arriba en muestra de aprobación.

Un gran silencio se había formado y Eri solo miraba a todos confundida hasta que finalmente Toga estalló en risas.

\- … ¡Qué le están enseñando! – gritó Shigaraki después del silencio. - ¡Kurogiri!

\- Solo le quité la vista por seis minutos…. – contestó Kurogiri suspirando.

\- ¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó Eri.

\- Ah no… Verás… - Midoriya intentaba explicarle.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! – Toga reía más fuerte que nunca.

\- ¿Por qué lagarto? – preguntó Spinner a Twice y este solo alzó los hombros.

\- Sí que aprovechan los pocos minutos sin Kurogiri o Shigaraki… - dijo Magne.

En otra parte de Japón en una oscura habitación se encontraba Chisaki con su más fiel seguidor.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Uno de nuestros hombres está internado con quemaduras de tercer grado y el otro no sobrevivió.

\- Eso no importa, ¿Dijeron algo?

\- Lograron encontrarse con Midoriya Izuku, pero fue salvado por dos hombres más.

\- Y a juzgar por sus acciones no son héroes ¿Algo más?

\- No, al menos por parte de ellos. El portal de la otra vez corresponde al mismo cuando sucedió el ataque a la UA y por las llamas azules también parecen corresponder al fuego que se propagó en el ataque hacia los jóvenes de la UA en su campamento. Ambos ataques le pertenecen a la liga de villanos.

\- En otras palabras… Ese Midoriya Izuku ¿Es su espía?

\- Probablemente.

\- Entonces parece ser que… Tenemos que organizar una pequeña reunión con Shigaraki Tomura.

\- Entendido, haré lo posible para contactarlo.

\- Antes de irte, deshazte del internado, ya no es de utilidad.

\- A sus órdenes.


	27. Tal vez no tan malo

Después de que las cosas se calmaran en la guarida Midoriya cepillaba el largo cabello de Eri distraídamente en la habitación de la pequeña.

\- Entonces... ¿No puedo llamarte mamá Kurogiri? - preguntó Eri a Kurogiri que estaba acomodando toda la ropa comprada para Eri.

\- Eh bueno pequeña Eri la palabra mamá es...

\- Alguien que te cuida, hace de comer, ayuda y se hace cargo de ti ¡Como tú! Eso me dijo la tía Toga.

\- Es cierto en parte, pero no del todo... Además, Midoriya Izuku también te ha estado ayudando y cuidando desde que te trajo.

\- Si por eso la tía Toga dijo que le dijera así.

\- ¿Y porque a Shigaraki Tomura papá? Si ni lo has visto mucho... -

\- Porque están casados. ¿Verdad? – preguntó Eri a Midoriya alzando su cabeza para mirarlo, pero este seguía cepillando su cabello mirando a la nada.

\- Midoriya Izuku – llamó Kurogiri.

\- ¿? ¿Verdad? – volvió a preguntar Eri esta vez tocando levemente lo que alcanzaba del brazo de Midoriya.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido Midoriya.

\- La pequeña Eri dice que Shigaraki Tomura y tú están casados, por eso son papá y mamá.

\- Ah… Eri chan ya te dije que no es así... - dijo Midoriya terminando de cepillar el cabello. - … Además, mamá es para mujer…

\- La tía Toga dijo que dirías eso porque te da pena.

\- También no le hagas mucho caso a Toga... Tengo solo 16 años... - dijo Midoriya con un suspiro.

\- Y eso es todavía peor - comentó tranquilamente Kurogiri sobre la clara diferencia de edad.

\- ... ¿No crees que solo debería haber una sola mamá Eri chan? - dijo Midoriya y por unos segundos Eri lo pensó y movió la cabeza en forma de sí. - Como... Por ejemplo, el que se hace cargo de la guarida y lo hará de ti también todo el tiempo... El más responsable de aquí...

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó curiosa.

\- No, yo no - dijo rápidamente Kurogiri.

\- ¡Mamá Kurogiri! - gritó repentinamente Toga.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - dijo Kurogiri enojado.

\- Quería pasar mis últimos minutos de ver a Izuku chan antes de irse. También cepíllame el cabello Izuku chan~

\- ¿Izuku chan? - preguntó Eri.

\- Así me llama... ¡Ah! Eri chan ¿Vez como Toga me llama por mi nombre? - dijo Midoriya recibiendo un sí. - También puedes llamarme por mi nombre como todos los demás.

\- También a mi como me dicen todos los demás - dijo Kurogiri.

\- ... Mamá Kurogiri - dijo Toga entre risas y recibiendo una mirada molesta del mencionado.

\- No, así n...

\- Mamá Kurogiri ya no hay papel en el baño - dijo Twice apareciendo repentinamente.

\- Está en la alacena - respondió Kurogiri.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias mamá Kurogiri! - terminó de decir Twice para después salir corriendo.

\- ... - Toga y Midoriya miraron la escena en silencio, le acaba de decir mamá Kurogiri y ni se inmutó.

\- Entonces como decía… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran así? – preguntó Kurogiri.

\- Nada, nada mamá Kurogiri. ¡Izuku chan! ¡Te traje un regalo! ¡Atesóralo, adiós! - dijo Toga dándole una caja de regalo la cual tomó con mucha desconfianza y entonces Toga se fue sonriente.

\- ¿Entonces si es mamá Kurogiri? – preguntó Eri al escuchar cómo se referían a él.

Kurogiri cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido hace un momento dejando salir un suspiro y resignarse a su nuevo apodo, conociéndolos ya no pararán con ello – Dime como quieras pequeña Eri…

Eri sonrió en respuesta.

\- ¿Ya estás listo para irte Midoriya Izuku? – preguntó Kurogiri.

Midoriya hizo una mueca, no se quería ir, quería quedarse un poco más con Eri, sabía que aún no estaba del todo cómoda y… Quería preguntar algo a cierta persona, pero aún no encontraba las palabras ni el valor para decirlas.

Midoriya miró hacia la puerta pensativo y frunciendo el ceño.

Kurogiri al ver esto miró a Eri quien veía a Midoriya confundida.

\- Pequeña Eri, ¿No tenías algo que darle a Midoriya Izuku?

Eri lo pensó por un segundo hasta que lo recordó. – Si, pero está en la sala.

\- ¿Sabes llegar? – preguntó Kurogiri recibiendo un sí. – Entonces te esperamos.

Eri salió casi corriendo y si, casi porque Kurogiri le había dicho que no corriera anteriormente.

\- Desde hace un rato te veo distraído ¿Sucede algo? – habló Kurogiri sorprendiendo a Midoriya.

\- Ummm no, nada grave…

\- Sé que debes estar preocupado por la pequeña Eri y sobre el hecho de que no te dejaran en paz hasta encontrarte a ti o a Eri, pero hay algo más ¿No es así?

Midoriya lo miró sorprendido, a veces preguntaba si aparte de su quirk de los portales no tendría otro de leer la mente o de súper intuición.

Efectivamente, a Midoriya le preocupaba otra cosa, pero más que preocupación era… ¿Intriga? Incluso él no sabía que era, pero surgió en cuanto a lo que Shigaraki le había dicho hace unas horas atrás, "Te protegeré". No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿A caso no lo odiaba? ¿Realmente lo decía enserio? Sinceramente ya no sabía que pensar de Shigaraki, ya llevaban meses en conocerse y en interactuar y a veces lo llegaba a encontrar como alguien bueno en el fondo… Pero también podía ver como seguía siendo esa persona que no dudaría en hacer daño a las personas. Estaba confundido, especialmente por la relación que llevaban, no sabía describirla, no eran amigos de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco enemigos… Dejando de lado el contexto de héroe y villano claro.

\- ¿Midoriya Izuku?

\- Ah… No, realmente no es nada, no te preocupes, pero gracias por preguntar – dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien, no te obligaré en decirme.

\- ¡Aquí está! … Ehm digo… Aquí está – dijo Eri quien llegaba con un cuaderno de dibujos en las manos y de ella arrancó unas hojas entregándoselas a Midoriya.

\- ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias Eri chan! – dijo Midoriya dándole un abrazo.

\- ¿Listo? – volvió a preguntar Kurogiri.

\- Si – dijo Midoriya tomando la mochila con la que había llegado y guardando los dibujos en ella. – Vendré en una semana Eri chan, hazle caso a Kurogiri y se una buena niña.

Eri lo miró y movió la cabeza en forma de si con una sonrisa, estaba triste, pero estaba segura de que cumpliría su promesa.

Kurogiri abrió un portal en la habitación y antes de que Midoriya pusiera un pie dentro del portal Shigaraki entró a la habitación sorprendiendo a los dos mayores especialmente por que portaba su sudadera negra con la cual solo usaba para salir.

\- Te acompañaré – dijo Shigaraki para sorpresa de los otros dos y entró primero al portal.

Segundos después le siguió Midoriya encontrándose frente a Shigaraki quien ya usaba su capucha y entonces desapareció el portal.

\- Vamos – dijo Shigaraki confundiendo a Midoriya.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Dónde más? Por su puesto que a tu patética escuela.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dije que te acompañaría, así que apresúrate se hace de noche.

Midoriya no dijo nada y solo lo siguió por detrás, estaba muy sorprendido como para hacerlo.

Antes de acercarse más a la UA Midoriya decidió preguntar. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- ¿No puedo acaso?

\- No es eso… Es solo que… Es raro… Al igual que lo que dijiste en aquel callejón…

\- Si, sobre eso… Lo decía en serio.

\- … ¿Eh?

\- Te protegeré, eso dije.

\- … Es… Solo porque soy tu destinado… ¿No es así? Lo que me pase te puede afectar…

\- En un principio sí, eso era. Pero ahora es distinto.

Shigaraki paró de caminar y a unos metros lejos de él se encontraba Midoriya totalmente perplejo y confundido.

\- Qué quieres decir con…

\- Hasta aquí te dejo, no puedo avanzar más – dijo Shigaraki no permitiendo que Midoriya terminara con la frase.

Midoriya caminó hasta llegar junto a Shigaraki quien le detuvo sacando de su sudadera una pequeña caja sin adorno, una simple caja café. Midoriya la tomó con curiosidad.

\- Úsala, ahora vete – dijo Shigaraki empujando con un pie a Midoriya quien casi se caía por este acto y caminó hacia la entrada de la UA.

Cuando ya casi llegaba a la entrada dio un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás y aun podía observar la silueta de Shigaraki.

Cuando llegó a la residencia ya había oscurecido y al entrar lo primero que sintió fue unos grandes brazos rodearlo casi dejándolo sin aliento.

\- ¡Midoriya mi chico! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

\- ¿A- All Might? – preguntó Midoriya confundido.

\- All Might, lo estás asfixiando – dijo Aizawa cansado.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento mi chico – dijo All Might soltándolo y este volvió a recuperar su oxígeno.

\- Ya te he dicho que dejes de preocuparte tanto ¡No es un niño de cinco años!

\- Pero…

Midoriya no entendía nada, así que intentó buscar explicación en alguno de sus compañeros presentes y para su suerte ahí estaban sus amigos así que se acercó a ellos.

\- Bienvenido Midoriya – saludó Iida.

\- ¿Por qué está así? – preguntó Midoriya apuntando a All Might.

\- Al parecer All Might vino a hablar con Bakugo – dijo Uraraka – No sé por qué, pero después fue a tu cuarto y no estabas.

\- Entonces fue a ver al profesor Aizawa para preguntar por ti – continuó Iida. – Al parecer vio las horas por los cuales normalmente llegas y ya era tarde, eso fue ya hace hora y media.

\- Así que tu padre debió preocuparse de que no llegabas – dijo Todoroki.

\- Todoroki kun… Que All Might no es mi padre… - dijo Midoriya.

\- Ah sí, lo siento, lo olvidé – contestó Todoroki.

Midoriya suspiró y se volvió a dirigir con sus profesores.

\- ¿Me necesitabas All Might? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- No realmente, solamente quería pasar el rato contigo, pero ya es tarde así que descansa mi chico – dijo All Might revolviendo su verdosa cabellera. - ¡Nos vemos mañana mis chicos! – se despidió All Might.

Aizawa suspiró. – Por fin tranquilidad… Midoriya para la próxima procura tener tu celular encendido.

\- ¿Eh? – Midoriya revisó su celular y nuevamente tenía varias llamadas de All Might perdidas y una de Aizawa, de nuevo no los había escuchado. – Lo siento…

\- Solo no seas tan despistado otra vez chico problemático – dijo Aizawa volviendo a su habitación.

\- ¿Chico problemático? – se preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí Deku kun? – preguntó Uraraka apuntando a su mano donde tenía la pequeña caja.

\- Ah, es un regalo… Discúlpenme, iré a dejar mis cosas.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Empezaremos a ver una película así que baja rápido! – dijo Uraraka emocionada.

Midoriya al subir a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue abrir la caja que tanta curiosidad le causaba encontrándose con una cadena de la cual colgaba una hermosa piedra de esmeralda.

La miró con asombro, podría jurar que el color de la piedra tenía la misma intensidad que la de sus ojos. La palabra "_úsala_" se le vino a la mente y se la colocó. Aun no estaba seguro con que intensiones se la dio, pero admitía que era un lindo gesto.

Después sacó los dibujos de Eri, miró con cuidado cada uno la mayoría eran de solo él o junto a Eri, pero hubo uno en el que estaban todos, otro donde estaba solamente Toga, Eri y él, otra donde solo salía Kurogiri y él con la palabra mamá de título… Le resbaló una gotita de sudor por esto si bien, apenas eran entendibles las palabras, pero estaba seguro que ahí decía mamá en palabras grandes y por último… Era un dibujo de él y aparentemente Shigaraki con unas palabras que podía interpretar como gracias… Sonrió inconscientemente y fue pegando cada uno de esos dibujos al lado de su cama y aunque le doliese… Encimados de unos posters de All Might, después de todo ya no le quedaba ningún hueco libre.

Por último, decidió abrir la caja de Toga, tenía ganas de abrirla fuera por si hubiese explosivos, pero no lo hizo, con miedo la abrió y dentro de esta había un sobre con fotos, al abrirla se sonrojó hasta más no poder. Eran las fotos de cuando dio su primer beso… Sí, cuando recibió su marca de destinados. Las guardó rápidamente y antes de volverlo a sellar notó una carta que decía.

_Para tu recuerdo memorable y nunca olvides el día en que perdiste la virginidad de tus labios. Me hubiera gustado haber sido yo, pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Aun así, estoy dispuesta a ser la segunda._

_Atte: Tu segunda opción guando gustes Izuku chan 3_

Aún más rojo metió todo al sobre y lo guardó en lo más profundo de un cajón.

Midoriya dejó su mochila en su cama y bajó con los demás aun estando rojo de la vergüenza recordando ese día.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya vino! ¡Pon la película Aoyama! – dijo Uraraka.

\- ¡Oui!

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Aún no están las palomitas! – gritó Ashido.

\- ¿Es una porno? – preguntó Mineta siendo golpeado por Asui.

\- No estás invitado Mineta chan – dijo Asui.

\- Lindo collar Midoriya – dijo Todoroki.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Resalta tus hermosos ojos! – dijo Uraraka. - Eh… Digo… Te resalta bien jaja.

\- Si, combina con tu cabello y ojos – dijo Iida.

\- Gracias chicos – contestó Midoriya.

\- ¿En esto gastaste el dinero que nos dio Hawks? Menos mal que no le hiciste caso en comprar su figura – dijo Tokoyami.

\- Jaja – rio Midoriya, estaba seguro que si no fuera por Eri si lo hubiera comprado.

\- ¡Ya están! ¡Película! ¡Película! – dijo Ashido.

Después de esa larga semana de clases Midoriya aún era vigilado por si salía de la escuela, pero sin éxito. Cuando llegó la hora para que Midoriya fuera a visitar primero a la casa de su mamá, Shigaraki llegó primero cercas de la UA vigilando que no hubiera nadie de los Yakuzas y llevar a Midoriya hasta su casa y después a la guarida.

Shigaraki all verlo sonrió internamente, realmente estaba usando el collar que le había dado. Midoriya por su parte se avergonzó por esto, se maldecía no haberlo dejado en el dormitorio.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida Eri fue la primera en recibir a Midoriya y este la recibió con un abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ya se el abecedario! ¡También sumar, restar y multiplicar! – contestó Eri alegre sorprendiendo a Midoriya.

\- Al parecer… Eres un buen maestro Kurogiri – dijo Midoriya y el mencionado negó con la cabeza.

\- Solo le enseñe el abecedario y un poco a escribir. Quien le enseñó la parte matemática fue Shigaraki Tomura – al terminar de decir esto Midoriya no pudo evitar mirar a Shigaraki con sorpresa.

\- Tiene buena memoria – dijo Shigaraki al sentir la mirada de Midoriya.

\- Umm pero aún no puedo escribir bien – dijo Eri con tristeza.

\- Aprenderás rápido, los niños de tu edad no pueden hacer tanto como tú, debes estar feliz – dijo Midoriya dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

Eri ante esto sonrió ampliamente y le tomó de la mano. - ¡Vamos!

Al llevarlo a su actual habitación Midoriya volvió a sorprenderse al ver todo de distintos colores, azul, amarillo, rosa y principalmente rojo y verde. Además de que de un simple cuarto equipado con lo básico pasó a ser un cuarto totalmente infantil con varios juguetes y peluches, así como libros de dibujos.

\- Todos me compraron algo, especialmente las tías Toga y Magne, mamá Kurogiri y Shigaraki – dijo Eri mientras le mostraba todo.

\- Veo que usas todavía el vestido que te di – dijo Midoriya aun intentado procesar la información obtenida ¿Shigaraki le compró cosas?

\- Es mi favorito – contestó Eri apenada.

\- ¿Toga también te peina? – dijo Midoriya al notar como el cabello de Eri estaba muy bien ordenado y liso.

\- ¿Mnh? No, es el tío Dabi.

Esto lo dejó pasmado, nunca se imaginaría que Dabi haría algo así.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Todos los dibujos que hice! – dijo Eri apuntando a la pared llena de dibujos, todos ellos eran de todos los pertenecientes a la liga.

\- Son muchos – se sorprendió Midoriya al verlos, eran demasiados para esa sola semana.

\- ¡Aún hay más! ¡Ven! – dijo Eri saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Espera Eri chan! – dijo Midoriya siguiéndola y casi entrando en pánico cuando la ve entrar a la habitación de Shigaraki. - ¡No, espera Eri chan!

La siguió a la habitación al no poder detenerla y fuerte fue su sorpresa de no solo ver el cuarto de Shigaraki limpio y ordenado, si no de ver en una pequeña esquina de su habitación algunos dibujos de Eri pegados en la pared.

\- Los hice para agradecerle por su ayuda – comentó Eri feliz.

\- Emm… Eri chan son muy bonitos, pero, debemos irnos, a Shigaraki no le gustará que estemos aquí.

\- ¿? Pero me dijo que estaba bien entrar a su habitación, ¡Mira! ¡Aquí los dibujé juntos!

Midoriya en ese momento estaba con la boca abierta ante lo recién rebelado, entonces volvió a ver a Eri quien seguía mostrando sus dibujos feliz y sonrió ante esto… Tal vez, realmente no era tan malo…Shigaraki Tomura tal vez realmente… Se estaba ganando su corazón.


	28. Plan

En la sala Eri se encontraba junto a Midoriya estudiando hiragana mientras Kurogiri y Shigaraki hablaban a lo lejos.

\- ¿Aun no hay noticias? - preguntó Shigaraki.

\- No, aún no hay noticias de Twice. Con este ya son dos días desaparecido.

\- Todavía cuando Toga desapareció por lo menos mostraba señales de vida ¿Dónde diablos se metió?

\- Incluso Toga no sabe, lo dejé dentro de su hogar ese día.

\- Tengo una sospecha de esto.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Tengo noticias! - dijo Toga corriendo alzando su celular.

\- Toga baja la voz - regañó Kurogiri y mirando de reojo donde estaban los más jóvenes.

\- ¿Ahora qué es? - dijo Shigaraki fastidiado.

\- ¡Mensaje de Twice chan!

\- Al idiota lo secuestraron - dijo Dabi quien llegaba caminando lento detrás de Toga.

Shigaraki suspiró con fastidio. - ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

\- No se peeero aquí está la evidencia - dijo Toga mostrándole su celular.

Shigaraki lo tomó con cuidado y Kurogiri se acercó a mirar también. Era una foto con Twice de fondo con una cinta en la boca y amarrado de pies a cabeza, con un mensaje en conjunto.

_Shigaraki Tomura te invito a que hagamos un trato, si aceptas te devuelvo a esta cosa y no te preocupes no le he hecho nada malo, la cinta en su boca solo es para que esté en silencio._

_Te espero en mi casa._

Overhaul.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Shigaraki Tomura? - preguntó Kurogiri.

\- ¿Lo dejamos morir? - sugirió Dabi.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Si no a quién maquillo y hago pijamadas con mascarilla?! - se quejó Toga.

\- Cállense no me dejan pensar - dijo Shigaraki molesto. - Y no Dabi, Twice puede ser un idiota y una molestia, pero aun así es de utilidad y si tanto quieres recuperarlo Toga tendrás que participar.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Yo participo!

\- Antes que nada, Twice seguirá ahí unos días más, primero escucharé lo que sea que Overhaul vaya a decir - dijo Shigaraki. - Aunque es evidente que quiere a la mocosa de vuelta.

\- ¿Y si creamos un clon de Eri chan y se lo damos al cuervito? - sugirió Toga.

\- Idiota, el que hace los clones es Twice - dijo Dabi.

\- Ah sí es cierto jeje.

\- Toga ¿Aun tienes la sangre que me comentaste? - dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¿La de nuestro amorcito? - dijo Toga recibiendo la mirada molesta de Shigaraki la cual a Toga no le molestaba y ni se inmutaba. - Jeje por supuesto, siempre duerme a mi lado.

\- Síguela guardando, la necesitaremos después.

\- Ok~

\- Dabi, vendrás conmigo y con Toga, pero se quedarán afuera.

\- No creo que los dejen pasar a todos - comentó Kurogiri.

\- Es por ello que se quedarán fuera. Pero solo Dabi será el que se quedará quieto, es mi "por si te necesito", en otras palabras, es el arma que debes cargar siempre contigo, aunque no la utilices.

-...

\- No es mi culpa que no ejercites esos músculos.

\- ¿Y ella sí?

\- No, pero al menos sabe cómo pasar desapercibida.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué hago yo?! ¡¿Matar?! ¡¿Secuestrar?! ¡¿Drenar la sangre de todos?! - preguntó Toga animada.

\- Te meterás sin que nadie te vea y confirmes los pasadizos que están marcados en el croquis que te daré - dijo Shigaraki parando el ánimo de Toga.

\- Aburrido... - reprochó Toga con un puchero.

\- ¿Es el croquis que te dio el Sensei?

\- Si, en cualquier caso, Kurogiri ya sabes tu posición.

\- Por supuesto, esperar.

\- Si, pero esta vez no quiero que estés aquí, tendrá que ser en algún otro lugar.

\- Ya veo, no quieres que por cualquier cosa unos de los otros logren pasar por el portal junto a ustedes.

\- Quién lo diría, si eres inteligente Tomu chan - comentó Toga.

\- ¿Qué hay de los otros tres? -dijo Dabi.

\- Serán las niñeras.

\- En otras palabras... No los necesitas - dijo Dabi con un toque de burla.

\- En fin, los traeré ahora - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Oh, me conoces bien, no tuve que ordenártelo - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Llevamos muchos años juntos, es normal... Aunque últimamente hayas cambiado - contestó Kurogiri.

\- ¡Es mi oportunidad! ¡Antes de irnos la pasaré con Izuku chan y Eri chan!

\- No - dijo rápidamente Shigaraki. - Tú te quedas, aún hay cosas de las que hablar.

\- Ahhh que aguafiestas eres Tomu chan.

Mientras Shigaraki, Dabi y Toga hablaban y en que Kurogiri se iba a por Mr. Compress, Spinner y Magne, Midoriya veía como aquellos tres hablaban seriamente, por supuesto no podía oírlos, pero podía ver sus expresiones, incluso Toga parecía seria aun con su sonrisa de siempre.

\- ¿Así estoy bien? - preguntó Eri quien terminaba de unir dibujos con sus respectivas palabras las cuales tuvo que completar.

\- Lo has hecho bien Eri chan - dijo Midoriya. - Pero recuerda que esta es un "a" - dijo apuntando a varias "a". - Y debe ser un "o".

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Lo siento, se parecen mucho...

\- No te disculpes Eri chan, apenas estás aprendiendo - dijo Midoriya con amabilidad.

Eri sonrió, por consiguiente - ¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes, me han enseñado muchas cosas y me han ayudado mucho, apenas nos hemos conocido, pero... ¡Estoy muy agradecida! ¡Por eso hago muchos dibujos para todos! ¡Los quiero mucho!

\- Eri... - a Midoriya se le forman lágrimas en sus ojos y la abraza. - ¡Yo también te quiero mucho!

\- ¿Los demás también?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Aunque tienen una manera retorcida de pensar... ¡Pero te aseguro que te quieren!

Eri volvió a sonreír y al mirar atrás de Midoriya observó como de un portal salían Mr. Compress, Magne y Spinner, entonces se paró y corrió donde ellos.

\- Hola tíos Spinner, Mr. Compress y tía Magne -saludó Eri.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tan linda como siempre! - dijo Magne cargándola.

\- ¿Qué tal pequeña? ¿Todo bien? - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¿Jugamos a lo de la otra vez? - dijo Spinner.

Eri miró de un lado a otro buscando a alguien y al no verlo preguntó. - ¿Otra vez el tío Twice no vino?

\- Ahora mismo Twice se fue a un lugar a pasarla bien por sí mismo - dijo Kurogiri - pero no te preocupes, pronto lo volverás a ver.

\- Esta bien, espero que vuelva pronto - dijo Eri.

\- ¿Lo buscabas para algo? - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Dijo que jugaría conmigo y con la tía Toga a la pasarela.

\- ¿Idea de Toga? - dijo Magne a lo cual Eri asintió.

\- ¿Twice es el jurado? - dijo Spinner a lo cual Eri negó.

\- Yo lo soy, el tío Twice y la tía Toga son los modelos.

\- ... Por favor dime que es ropa de cada quien - dijo Kurogiri teniendo una idea del juego propuesto por Toga.

\- No, será solo con la ropa de la tía Toga - dijo Eri inocentemente a lo cual a los demás se les enchinó la piel.

\- Emm pequeña Eri... Por tu bien mental no lo hagas - dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¿? ¿Por qué?

\- Simplemente no...

\- ¡Hey Kurogiri! Ya estamos listos - dijo Shigaraki portando un abrigo negro y detrás de él lo seguían Dabi y Toga con sus trajes de villanos.

Unos ojos con brillos en ellos los miraba sorprendida y con admiración. - ¡Se ven geniales! - dijo Eri.

\- Awww dijo que me veo genial - dijo Toga. - Eso ya lo sabía, pero awww.

Por otro lado, Midoriya no apartaba sus ojos de Shigaraki, con ese abrigo lo encontraba... ¿Sexy? Oh si, lo admitía, se veía Sexy en el. Después de unos segundos de admiración se dio una bofetada mental, estaban con sus trajes de villanos, eso no era algo bueno ¿Pero que podía hacer él? Nada, ese fue el trato.

\- Hey, no iré a matar a nadie... Por ahora... Así que quita esa mirada - dijo Shigaraki quien había caminado hasta llegar a su lado sorprendiendo a Midoriya.

Esto lo relajó un poco, si un poco, ese "por ahora" no le gustaba para nada.

\- Nos vamos, prepara el portal - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Por supuesto Shigaraki Tomura.

Un portal se formó en mitad de la sala y en él desaparecieron Shigaraki, Dabi, Toga y Kurogiri dejando a un preocupado Midoriya y a una confundida Eri, los cuales no tenían no idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.


	29. Trato

Una vez que llegaron donde los yakuzas Dabi y Toga se quedaron afuera escondidos, Kurogiri se fue a otro lugar y una vez que Shigaraki ingresó al lugar Toga se dispuso a infiltrarse.

Shigaraki fue dirigido a lo más bajo de la estructura, caminó tranquilamente y de vez en cuando daba una mirada por el lugar que lo rodeaba siguiendo al hombre que lo estaba guiando, aparentemente era uno de los ocho preceptos juzgando por el tipo de mascara que portaba. Cuando llegaron a la habitación más alejada y en el momento que ingresó a la habitación lo primero que vio fue una molesta "cara" para él y alrededor de ese individuo estaban otros tres integrantes de los ocho preceptos junto a Chisaki quien estaba sentado en un sofá.

\- ¡Mnh! ¡Mnmn! - decía Twice feliz o al menos lo intentaba al ver a Shigaraki cruzar por la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo Shigaraki directo al grano invitándose a sí mismo a sentarse en el sofá frente a Chisaki.

\- Dos de tus subordinados se llevaron a mi querida hija, solamente quiero recuperarla - dijo Chisaki con simpleza.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fueron míos? ¿Alguna prueba?

\- Los vi, de la chica solo tengo información curiosa pero el del chico... Debo admitir que me sorprende que hayan podido infiltrar a alguien en la UA, no solo son un grupo de revoltosos después de todo.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar? Escúpelo de una vez.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ten más respeto! - dijo uno de los enmascarados.

\- Silencio - calló Chisaki. - Tú no sabes de los beneficios que tiene esa niña, ayudará a que la sociedad que tanto odias de héroes sea destruida. Yo dispongo de todos los medios para usarla ¿No estás interesado ahora? Podemos unirnos, con ese chico que asiste a la UA podemos acabar con esto más rápido.

\- Mmm Así que... ¿Tienes algo en mente? - dijo Shigaraki.

– Un plan donde ambos nos beneficiaremos y en el cual no existirán más dones y héroes.

\- Parece ser algo tentador... Cuéntame más - terminó de decir Shigaraki mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa ladina.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se habían ido y en la guarida se encontraba un nervioso peliverde caminando de un lado hacia otro murmurando cosas inentendibles y era observado por unos curiosos ojos rojizos que lo seguían con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué tiene? - dijo Eri a los demás que estaban junto a ella.

\- Delirios de preocupación - contestaron con simpleza.

\- ¡Pero no te preocupes por eso Eri chan! - dijo Magne. - ¿Por qué mejor no juegas con tu tía preferida?

\- ¿Estas segura de hacer esa pregunta riesgosa? - dijo Spinner recibiendo los ojos fríos de Magne.

\- Pequeña - habló Mr. Compress ganándose la atención de Eri. - Si le hablas dejará de comportarse así de extraño.

\- Mmm está bien - contestó Eri.

Antes de que Eri se acercase justo apareció el portal de Kurogiri y de este salieron los cuatro que se habían ido.

Midoriya los observó de arriba hacia abajo pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Jeje Izuku chan no me mires así que me da pena - dijo Toga mientras se tocaba ambas mejillas sonriendo.

\- ¿Esperabas verme envuelto en sangre? - dijo Shigaraki sorprendiendo a Midoriya. - Aún no es tarde, puedo volver por ese portal y regresar justo como me esperabas ver.

Midoriya negó rápidamente y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿El tío Twice aún no volverá? – preguntó Eri acercándose a Kurogiri.

\- Lo verás más pronto de lo que te imaginas - contestó Kurogiri tocándole la cabeza con delicadeza.

\- ¡Eri chan! ¡Juguemos! - dijo Toga cargándola y alejándose del lugar.

\- Pero... Izu... - intentó quejarse Eri, pero fue cargada por Toga corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Oh, espérenme! - gritó Magne siguiéndolas.

\- Mr. Compress, quiero que me ayudes con algo - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Por supuesto.

Spinner se quedó viendo de un lado a otro observando que solo se encontraban Midoriya, Shigaraki y él mismo, Dabi en algún punto se había ido. Así que caminó silenciosamente desapareciendo de ahí.

\- ... - Midoriya observó como Spinner había huido quedando solamente Shigaraki y él. Se comenzó a poner nervioso dispuesto a huir también.

Antes de que Midoriya fuera en busca de Eri fue agarrado del cuello de su camisa deteniéndolo.

\- Hagámoslo - dijo Shigaraki.

Midoriya lo miró confundido, pero al cabo de unos segundos comprendió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Vamos! - dijo Midoriya tomando del brazo de Shigaraki comenzando a correr bajando al piso más bajo.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo Shigaraki respondió a la petición de Midoriya en que le ayudase a entrenar. Y así estuvieron todo lo que restaba del día hasta que Shigaraki lo mandó de vuelta a casa.

A la mañana siguiente Shigaraki volvió de nuevo a ver a Chisaki, pero esta vez acompañado por dos personas más.

\- Todo estará bien - dijo Kurogiri - Pronto vendremos a por ti.

\- Personalmente quisiera dejarte aquí el resto de tu miserable vida - dijo Shigaraki.

\- ...

Una puerta es abierta dejando ver a los ocho Preceptos y a Twice que seguía atado.

\- Eri, bienvenida de vuelta - dijo Chisaki y al momento chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que dos de los ocho preceptos se acercasen a Eri y otros dos llevasen a Twice hasta la entrada con Shigaraki.

\- N-no... ¡Por favor no me dejen! - gritó Eri aterrada mientras se aferraba de Kurogiri.

\- Llévenla a su habitación - ordenó Chisaki.

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero estar con Izuku!

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan terca Eri? - dijo Chisaki con enfado.

Eri saltó del susto y soltó a Kurogiri agachando la cabeza con ojos llorosos.

\- Vamos, vamos, no vayas a empeorar las cosas - dijo uno de los preceptos tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de ahí.

\- ¿Y mi payaso? - dijo Shigaraki una vez que se la habían llevado.

Con una seña Chisaki ordenó en liberar a Twice.

\- Esperen - paró Shigaraki. - Solo desaten sus piernas.

\- ¡Mnmnh! - se quejó Twice.

\- El trato está hecho, cuento contigo de ahora en adelante - dijo Chisaki.

Shigaraki no dijo nada y se retiró junto a Kurogiri y Twice.

\- Qué groseros ¿Realmente está bien aliarnos con ellos?

\- Yo seré quien los controle, tienen a ese adolescente en la UA y... Esos monstruos que tienen nos pueden ser de utilidad. No saben cómo usar sus mejores cartas - dijo Chisaki - Así que yo lo haré por ellos.

\- Tiene toda la razón.

\- La niña no deja de sollozar - dijo entrando uno de los que se habían ido con Eri. - Hekiji la está intentado calmar.

\- Déjenla sola, ya se le pasará, mañana volveremos a comenzar a examinarla.

\- Entendido.

Una vez de vuelta en la guarida de la liga Mr. Compress les esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? - preguntó Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Mmmmnhhh! - chilló Twice balanceándose a los brazos de Mr. Compress aún con la cinta en la boca.

\- Adiós paz - dijo Dabi quien pasaba por ahí con una taza de café.

\- ¡Mmnh! ¡Mmmnh! - se quejó Twice acercándose a Dabi.

\- No te me acerques - dijo Dabi.

\- ¡Mmnh! - comenzó a chillar Twice balanceándose sobre un molesto Dabi abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Ya quítenle eso al pobre - comentó Mr. Compress apuntando a la cinta de la boca de Twice.

\- Ya le quitamos la cadena de sus manos, otra cosa es que sea muy idiota para no quitársela por su propia cuenta - dijo Shigaraki.

Twice fue empujado y separado por el fuego de Dabi y se miró las manos... Y efectivamente, ya no tenía las cadenas, aunque era algo obvio al poder abrazar.

Se quitó de un jalón la cinta de la boca.

\- ¡Estoy vivo! - comentó feliz Twice. - ... ¡¿Esperen un momento?!

\- ¿Ahora qué? - dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¿Por qué se quedó Eri en ese lugar?

\- Eso no importa ahora, más importante... Kurogiri - dijo Shigaraki con una seña.

\- Toga te dejó un pequeño obsequio Twice - dijo Kurogiri sacando un sobre de un mueble y entregándoselo al nombrado.

Con confusión Twice abrió el sobre y empezó a leer lo que contenía.

\- Esto es... - dijo Twice sacudiendo las hojas mientas las dejaba colgando solo de la punta de sus dedos mostrándolas hacia los demás.

\- Si, es eso - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Así que mueve ese trasero - dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¡Si señor!... ¡Pero antes tengo qué comer! – dijo Twice. - ¡Mamá Kurogiri! ¡¿Y la comida?!

Kurogiri suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina. – Me estoy arrepintiendo de traerlo de vuelta.

En los dormitorios de la UA en el edificio de la clase 1-A se encontraba un peliverde un tanto molesto lavando su ropa.

\- ¡Waoh! ¡Midoriya! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Kaminari quien llegaba junto a Kirishima.

\- ¿? ¿Lavar? – contestó confundido.

\- Creo se refiere a que normalmente este día llegas en la noche – dijo Kirishima.

\- ¿Enserio? Llegué anoche.

\- ¿Qué sucede Midoriya? ¿Tu madre te corrió de la casa? – dijo Mineta con burla quien venía entrando con una gran pila de ropa.

\- … - Midoriya no dijo nada y miró aún más molesto como la lavadora giraba.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Es enserio?! – dijo Kaminari sorprendido.

\- ¡No! ¡No! – negó rápidamente Midoriya.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya que estás aquí! ¿Te unes a nosotros? – dijo Kaminari.

\- ¡Bien pensado! – le siguió Mineta. - ¡La pasaremos bien Midoriya!

\- Eh… No, chicos… No creo que Midoriya vea esas cosas… - dijo Kirishima nervioso.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Midoriya curioso.

\- ¡Vaaamos! Ya estamos en esa edad sabes, por supuesto que ve esas cosas – dijo Mineta.

Midoriya aún no comprendía y miró a Kirishima en busca de una respuesta.

\- Son videos – dijo Kirishima. – Pero son vídeos de…

\- Que te encantarán – continuo Mineta.

\- ¿?

\- R18+ si sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Kaminari y entonces Mineta y Kaminari lo vieron pícaramente.

Entonces Midoriya comprendió y se puso rojo. Comenzó a balbucear negando repetidas veces.

Cuando Midoriya terminó de lavar y secar se alejó subiendo a su habitación despidiéndose de los demás que aún seguían lavando. Ayer entrenó con Shigaraki toda la tarde y al cual no pudo hacerle ningún rasguño, estaba feliz de que por fin había aceptado, pero le costó caro. Shigaraki le había dicho después que su pago era que ese mismo día se fuera. Y esa era la razón del porqué había llegado un poco antes a los dormitorios.

Por supuesto se quedó un poco más con su madre y llegó antes de que cerraran la escuela. Por lo menos se pudo despedir de Eri quien siempre le despedía con una gran sonrisa y un dibujo. No esperaba para volver a verla y… También de convivir con Shigaraki un poco


	30. Proteger

En una habitación tapizada con cosas de All Might se encontraba durmiendo profundamente Midoriya Izuku siendo despertado por el sonido de su celular.

\- Mm ¿Bueno? - dijo Midoriya con sueño y voz apagada contestando la llamada.

-_ Te amo_

\- ... ¿Eh?

-_ Te extraño, se mío._

\- ...

_\- Algún día te secuestrare y tendremos un hermoso hijo pecoso._

Midoriya suspira con cansancio dando un gran bostezo y mira la hora intentando abrir un poco mejor sus ojos. - Son las 3 de la mañana.

_\- ¡Lo sé! Si pudiera ahora mismo estaría junto a tu cama... Abrazándote y acariciando tu piel con una punta filosa, ¡Pero tu asquerosa escuela no me lo permite!_

\- ... Toga, déjame dormir - dijo Midoriya volviéndose acomodar mejor en la cama pero aun con el teléfono en la mano.

_\- Puedes colgarme ¡Pero eso te haría una mala persona por dejarme a medio hablar!_

\- ¿Estas aburrida? - dijo Midoriya resignado, incluso él sabía que no sería capaz de hacer eso, aunque quisiera.

_\- ¡Sí! Y solo puedo hablar contigo._

\- ¿Dabi?

_\- Me tiene bloqueada._

\- ¿Twice?

_\- No contesta._

\- ¿Kurogiri?

_\- Jeje ¿Pero qué dices Izuku chan? No soy suicida y definitivamente no me gusta el dolor._

\- ¿Spinner? ¿Magne? ¿Mr. Compress?

_\- No tengo su número, duerme como roca, No contesta._

\- ... Solo diez minutos.

_\- ¡Sí! ¿Sabes algo Izuku chan? ¿No has notado algo?_

\- ¿Mnh? ¿Qué cosa?

_\- Jejeje exacto no lo has hecho o tal vez deseas ignorarlo ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Cuando lo hagas estaré aquí con los brazos abiertos!... Si llegas con un poco de sangre sería mejor._

\- ¿Eh?

_\- ¡Ah! ¡Olvidé algo! ¡Nos veremos después Izuku chan!_

Terminó de colgar y Midoriya se quedó mirando su celular con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza ¿A qué se refería?

Bueno no lo iba a pensar mucho y mejor seguía durmiendo, aún le quedaba dos horas de sueño y no pensaba desperdiciarlas.

Por otro lado, en algún lugar de una ciudad en el sur de Japón se encontraban dos personas pasando por un oscuro callejón.

\- ¿Ya casi está? Si ya casi está ¿Lo presionamos? No aún no.

\- Jeje Twice chan, deja de hablar contigo mismo.

\- ¡No estoy hablando conmigo mismo! ¡Estoy hablando conmigo! ¡Por cierto! Toga ¿Ya terminaste con el lado oeste?

\- Es el sureste, pero si ¡Hay que hacerlos explotar ya!

\- ¡No podemos! ¿Oh sí? ¡No! ¡No podemos!... ¿Oh sí?

\- Awww que aburrido.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de jugar y póngase a trabajar! - dijo uno de los aliados de Chisaki llegando junto a otro más.

\- ¡No señor!

\- Jejeje no recibo órdenes de nadie más que de Tomu chan y de Dabi chan cuando está a cargo - dijo Toga sacando sus cuchillos.

\- Paren, debemos cooperar por ahora ¿Está todo listo? - dijo el otro acompañante.

\- Listo para hacer correr sangre - contestó Toga con un saludo militar mientras reía como desquiciada.

\- ... Bien, entonces les avisaremos cuando puedan activarlas - terminó de decir yéndose con su compañero.

\- ¿Realmente tenemos un trato con ellos? - se preguntó Twice.

\- ¿Realmente no puedo cortar a alguno de ellos? - se preguntó Toga siguiéndole el juego a Twice.

\- ¿Se enojará Shigaraki si me voy ahora?

\- ¿Podré violar a Izuku chan sin sufrir las consecuencias?

\- Lo dudo ¡Pero puedes intentarlo! - contestó Twice dando su apoyo moral con un pulgar hacia arriba.

\- ¡Heyyy! ¡Esa es la señal! - dijo Toga señalando al cielo donde un pequeño punto rojo destellaba con gran intensidad.

\- ¡Ya vamos! ¡Ya vamos! - dijo Twice corriendo hacia el lado derecho del callejón.

\- ¡Esto será divertido! - dijo Toga corriendo hacia el lado derecho del callejón-

El lunes de esa madrugada en una ciudad del sur de Japón estallaron dos agencias de héroes, ambas envueltas en fuego como si de una explosión de gas se tratase. Los héroes en turno que se encontraban dentro salieron lesionados con heridas leves a graves, otros al momento de salir fueron disparados con algo dejándolos inútiles por un determinado tiempo y dos resultaron desaparecidos.

A las cinco de la mañana en la UA, específicamente en los dormitorios de primero A, la alarma de cierto pecoso comenzó a sonar. Como era habitual se levantó con un poco de sueño e inmediatamente se fue a bañar, al salir se maquilló el cuello como ya le era costumbre y después se puso una sudadera y unos pants para salir a correr alrededor del campus.

Sabía que sudaba después pero no podía arriesgarse a primero correr y después bañarse, normalmente a las cinco y media Iida ya se encontraba despierto listo para bañarse y a las seis le seguía Todoroki. Así que es por ello que era el primero en bañarse, el maquillaje se quita con el agua después de todo.

Después de cuarenta minutos Midoriya regresa siendo recibido por sus queridos amigos.

\- Midoriya, toma - dijo Todoroki ofreciéndole una pequeña toalla para que se limpiase el sudor.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias Todoroki kun! - dijo Midoriya aceptándolo.

\- ¿No deberías tomar un baño? - sugirió Iida.

\- Lo hice antes - contestó Midoriya.

\- Estás muy sudado ¿No es incómodo? Aún es temprano, te da tiempo.

Midoriya observó el reloj de la sala, no faltaba mucho para que los otros se levantasen.

\- No, está bien, no falta mucho para que los demás se despierten y el baño se llena - rio nerviosamente.

\- ¡En eso tienes razón!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Chicos! ¡¿Gustan de probar el chocolate caliente que hice?! - dijo repentinamente Yaoyorozu con emoción sorprendiéndolos, no se habían percatado de la presencia de su compañera.

Aceptaron las tazas que les estaba ofreciendo tomando un sorbo de ello. Los tres se miraron lentamente, después volvieron a ver a Yaoyorozu que les miraba expectante con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

\- Sabe ma... - Todoroki no pudo decir nada más al ser interrumpido por sus otros amigos.

\- ¡Está bueno Yaoyorozu! - dijo Midoriya tomándose el chocolate completo de un sorbo. - ¡Quema!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Perfectamente Yaoyorozu kun! - dijo Iida tomando varios sorbos repetidamente.

\- Pelo cleo que sablía mijor con más liche - intentó decir Midoriya quien tenía la lengua quemada siendo ayudado por Todoroki con su hielo.

\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Así que necesita más leche! - contestó Yaoyorozu entendiendo perfectamente lo que Midoriya decía recibiendo un asentimiento por los tres. - Por cierto, Midoriya, ¿No te da más calor con esa sudadera que una playera normal?

\- Ahh... Cuando salgo está fresco así que... - dijo Midoriya nerviosamente. No podía decirle que era para que al momento de sudar no se notara si se quitó el maquillaje que ocultaba su marca.

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto que sales muy temprano - dijo Yaoyorozu y después recordó algo - ¡Iré a ponerle más leche! Los demás también querrán.

En cuanto volvió a la cocina, Iida y Midoriya dejaron salir un pequeño suspiro mientras Todoroki seguía en su dilema de si tomarse toda la taza o no.

\- Todoroki kun ¡Debes acabarte lo que nuestra compañera hizo para nosotros con mucho esfuerzo! - dijo Iida prácticamente dando una orden al ver como Todoroki miraba fijamente su taza en silencio.

Todoroki lo miró y volvió a mirar su taza, lo enfrío un poco y se lo tomó de un sorbo sin quejarse.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser tan obediente Todoroki kun - dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Con la hostilidad que nos daba al principio - comentó Iida.

\- Midoriya - llamó Todoroki captando la atención de los otros dos asustándolos temiendo en que lo hubiesen ofendido. - Tienes algo en el cuello - dijo apuntando a la zona en que se refería.

Midoriya tocó donde su amigo decía notando que era el pedazo de maquillaje que su sudadera no tapaba, se estaba escurriendo. Entró en pánico y sin pensarlo corrió hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Era algo grave? - se preguntó Todoroki ante la extraña reacción de su querido amigo.

\- ¿Tal vez? - respondió Iida no del todo convencido.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡También hice unos panqueques! - dijo repentinamente Yaoyorozu desde la cocina.

Todoroki e Iida se miraron entre sí con una gota de sudor, desde donde estaban podían notar que eso no olía precisamente a panqueques.

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Se repetía Midoriya mentalmente, ¿Cómo pudo estar tan relajado después de haber sudado tanto después de correr?

Ahora corría con una mano en su cuello del lado derecho intentando tapar su marca.

Al llegar a su habitación dio un suspiro y procedió a despintarse para volver a maquillarse. Siempre intentaba no mirarla mucho, si lo hacía recordaba la forma en que lo consiguió y eso era algo que le avergonzaba mucho, tanto que prefería olvidarlo, pero también le causaba mucha curiosidad por saber el significado del mismo... Ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, debía cambiarse y volver a bajar para desayunar e ir a clases.

Antes de volver a bajar miró nuevamente la pared donde había comenzado a colocar los dibujos de Eri. No pudo evitar sonreír, le hacía muy feliz saber que ella podía actuar como una niña normal y que ya no estuviera asustada todo el tiempo. Deseaba que ella tuviera una vida normal, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? La estaban buscando y necesitaba un tutor para poder ingresar a la escuela además estaba al cuidado de villanos que eran buscados por la policía, ahora era tarde...

Dejó salir un suspiro ¿En qué lio se había metido?... ¿Y en qué lio la había metido?, miró su reflejo en espejo y miró el collar que Shigaraki le había regalado. Por lo menos no le enseñaban nada extraño... No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo hacía, nunca notó que los de la liga intentaran convencerla y ponerla en contra de los héroes, ni tan siquiera Shigaraki. Si, ahora que lo pensaba cuando visita la guarida nunca notó que hablaran sobre héroes o villanos y eso también lo notaba en Eri que nunca se dirigía a ellos como villanos y ni a él como héroe y también no hablaba de ello, ¿Acaso tenían la intención de que ella escogiera su propio camino?

Ahora con eso en mente tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a Shigaraki sobre ello pero también prefería no arriesgarse.

Se dio unos leves golpes en sus mejillas y tomó su mochila para bajar, los demás ya deberían estar desayunando.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Ya lo encontraron?!

\- _Sí, pero es probable que tarde en llegar, es una persona ocupada._

\- Gracias Gran Torino por ayudarme con ello.

\- _Bueno, yo me ofrecí en ayudar, entre más rápido obtengamos información más rápido daremos con esos malditos._

\- Gracias por su esfuerzo, pero no se sobre esfuerce.

\- _Eso no es nada, ah Toshinori, ¿Cómo se encuentra el muchacho? ¿Ah progresado?_

\- ¿Te refieres al joven Midoriya? Lo he estado observando y si ha mejorado bastante, pero si quieres hablar con él puedes llamarlo. O puedo decirle que te llame. Se pondrá muy feliz de escuchar tu voz.

\- _No no, si hago eso se va a emocionar demasiado. Solo quería saber cómo le iba. En cualquier caso, deberías ya preparar el cómo le explicarás la situación al otro chico problemático._

\- Ah sobre eso, ya le conté de ello y está en total de acuerdo. Se ve demasiado frustrado...

\- _Por lo poco que lo conozco me lo imagino. Bueno eso ya te toca lidiar a ti, ahora me iré a dormir._

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lamento quitar tu valioso tiempo!... Espere... Gran Torino sé que tiene mucha energía, pero... ¿No cree que por su edad debería descansar apropiadamente?

\- _¡Tonterías! ¡Y descansaría más si alguien fuese más listo!_

\- ¡S-si! ¡Lo siento Gran Torino!

Una carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea colgando en ese instante.

All Might soltó un suspiro, por alguna razón hablar con su antiguo maestro lo seguía poniendo nervioso.

\- Un poco más, solo un poco más y podremos dar un gran paso para encontrarte All for One - se dijo All Might a sí mismo.

De vuelta con los demás estudiantes de la UA más específicamente la clase 1A, se encontraban hablando entre ellos como era usual, cada quién con quién mejor se llevaba.

\- Están muy entretenidos ¿No creen? - dijo Uraraka al ver que Kaminari, Kirishima, Ashido y Mineta estaban reunidos, los tres primeros haciendo caras de sorpresa por algo que Mineta les decía.

\- No debe ser nada importante Uraraka kun - dijo Iida conociendo bien a ese pequeño grupo.

\- ¡Midoriya! ¡¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con alguien?! - gritó Ashido desde su lugar no solo sorprendiendo a Midoriya si no a todos los demás.

-... ¿Eh? - dijo Midoriya sorprendido y confundido.

\- I-imposible - dijo Uraraka con ojos en blanco.

\- No te desmayes Ochaco chan - dijo Asui al ver a su querida amiga casi desmayándose de la sorpresa.

\- Imposible, entendería perfectamente si es Todoroki quien consiguiese novia pero Midoriya... - dijo Jiro.

\- ¡Si, si! ¡Es imposible! - dijo Hagakure.

\- Midoriya chan es lindo - comentó Asui intentando defenderlo.

\- Si, pero tiene un gran problema... - dijo Yaoyorozu.

Entonces todas las chicas lo voltean a ver y miran su mochila que colgaba un llavero de All Might, después a su recién adquirido cuaderno de All Might que hacía juego con su lápiz y goma de All Might. Finalmente volvieron a ver a Midoriya quien estaba nervioso al sentirse juzgado por todas ellas y dieron un suspiro.

\- En eso tienes razón Momo chan - dijo Asui.

-... - Midoriya no sabía si sentirse ofendido o preocuparse por el hecho de que nadie cree que él podría conseguí pareja... Especialmente viniendo de las chicas.

\- ¡Es por ello que me sorprende! - dijo Mina. - Mineta estás mintiendo.

\- ¡No lo hago! ¡Vamos díselos Midoriya!

\- Ehh... Pero no tengo... - dijo Midoriya extrañado.

\- No seas penoso, te escuché hablar en la madrugada - dijo Mineta guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¿? - Midoriya estaba muy confundido, en la madrugada él se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Mineta al ver que Midoriya no cedía decidió proseguir. -Estabas en el teléfono a las tres de la mañana con alguien. Te escuché cuando fui al baño ¡Así que no mientas Midoriya! ¡Deberías ser el último en conseguir novia no el primero!

Ahora Midoriya recordaba, Toga le había llamado a esa hora, comenzó a sudar frío ¿Qué escusa podía dar? ¿Su mamá? No, ¿Su padre en el extranjero?... Podría, pero aun dudaba de su existencia aunque su madre le dijese lo contrario ¿Su novio?... ¿Qué?, ¿Acaba de decir novio? ¡Pero en qué cosas pensaba! ¡Si no tenía! Pero Shigaraki era su destinado... ¡No! ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?! ¡Por qué se le vino a la mente él!

\- ... Imposible... Es verdad... - dijo Kaminari sorprendido trabándose la boca de la impresión. Esto al ver como Midoriya comenzaba a ponerse rojo y tocarse la cabeza con ambas manos mirando hacia abajo y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

\- Sinceramente no me lo esperaba ¡Pero suerte en ello Midoriya! - dijo Kirishima alzando su pulgar en muestra de apoyo.

\- Imposible. - dijeron algunas de las chicas con sorpresa.

\- Que la oscuridad te acompañe - dijo Tokoyami.

\- ¿Oscuridad? - se preguntó Shoji.

Un desplome se escuchó al lado de Midoriya.

\- ¡Uraraka kun! /¡Ochaco chan! - dijeron Iida y Asui preocupados por su amiga quien tenía rodando los ojos tendida en el suelo.

\- Midoriya - llamó Todoroki tocando el hombro de Midoriya sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Todoroki kun? - preguntó Midoriya.

Todoroki apuntó hacia su lado donde estaba Uraraka en el suelo siendo ventilada por Iida y Asui, después apuntó detrás de ellos donde estaban sus demás compañeros; Las chicas lo veían con sorpresa mientras se tapaban la boca; Mineta y Kaminari lo juzgaban de arriba hacia abajo; Kirishima sonreía diciéndole en señas que le deseaba lo mejor, Y los demás chicos parecían un poco confundidos.

\- ¿Q-qué sucedió aquí? - preguntó Midoriya.

\- No dijiste nada cuando Mineta dijo que hablabas con alguien el teléfono, así que todos se comportaron raro - contestó Todoroki.

Entonces Midoriya reaccionó. - ¡No es lo que piensan! - dijo rápidamente Midoriya. - E-es solo que... Y-yo hablo dormido... - dijo Midoriya golpeándose mentalmente ¿Cuántas mentiras más iba a decir?

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué les dije?! - dijo Mineta rápidamente. - él también tiene sueños húmedos.

En eso Jiro lo golpea en la cabeza con un cuaderno.

\- ¡Así que era eso! - dijo Uraraka rápidamente recuperándose al instante.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - dijo Aizawa entrando lo cual sorprendió a todos corriendo a sus lugares. - ¿No pueden estar tranquilos por una vez?

\- Lo sentimos profesor Aizawa... - dijeron todos regáñantes.

\- En la tarde tendrán una actividad especial con All Might así que quiero que se comporten y vayan preparándose. - dijo Aizawa.

_ ¡Siii! - dijeron la mayoría felices.

En todo ese rato Bakugo se encontraba en silencio escuchando atentamente.

Sé que mientes y pronto descubriré lo que ocultas Deku se dijo mentalmente Bakugo.

Las horas habían pasado hasta que finalmente había llegado la hora de la clase especial que Aizawa había mencionado al principio de clases.

\- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! - dijo animadamente All Might. - ¡Espero que estén preparados por qué no será fácil! ¡Como saben yo los estaré vigilando y evaluando!

\- Esta vez yo también estaré -dijo Aizawa. - la práctica de hoy consiste en villanos contra héroes.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡¿Como la de al inicio de clases?! - dijo Ashido emocionada.

\- Si, muy parecido, con la diferencia de que es media clase contra media clase.

\- ¡La duración es de cuarenta minutos! - dijo All Might.

\- ¡Es muy poco para tantos! - se quejaron algunos.

\- ¡Al contrario mis chicos! ¡Una batalla real puede durar hasta menos! - dijo All Might.

\- Especialmente cuando son demasiados, se tiene que acortar el tiempo o podrían escapar - dijo Aizawa.

\- La práctica es sencilla, solo deben capturar a los del bando contrario y meterlos en la celda, además su objetivo principal es cuidar el objeto que cada equipo tiene y no permitir que se lo roben ¡Deberán averiguar que es! ¡¿No es emocionante?!. Cada equipo tiene una ubicación secreta, las celdas ya se encuentran allí junto a unos grilletes que deberán colocarlos a los que hayan atrapado. ¡Así que suerte en ello! - dijo All Might.

\- Son grilletes especiales que reducen su poder. Así que no armen escándalo por ello - dijo Aizawa.

\- Estas son las reglas - dijo All Might - ¡Primero! ¡No separarse de su equipo a menos que sea parte del plan! Numero 2 ¡Una vez atrapados pueden escapar de su celda así que pongan mucho esfuerzo en ello! Numero 3 ¡Cada vez que atrapen a alguien deben asegurar de que no escape! Numero 4 ¡Una vez conseguido el objeto contrario deberán volver a su respectiva base para ser los ganadores! ¡No importa si atrapan a todos, el objetivo principal es tomar el objeto! Por supuesto entre más personas atrapen ganan puntos extra; Número 5 ¡Y lo más importante! - se detuvo un segundo para mirar a Bakugo. - ¡Trabajen en equipo!

\- También no se sobrepasen, no quiero a nadie que termine con heridas que a Recovery Girl le cueste trabajo curar. ¿Oíste? Bakugo - dijo Aizawa mirando con ojos amenazantes a Bakugo.

\- Tsk, sí señor. - contestó Bakugo con molestia.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces a sortear! - dijo All Might sacando de algún lugar una bolsa con papeles. - Joven Iida ¿Me ayuda con esto?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - contestó Iida acercándose a All Might.

\- ¡Los primeros 10 serán el equipo de héroes! Ya puedes comenzar joven Iida.

Iida metió su mano en la bolsa sacando los diez papelitos y comenzó a leer el primer nombre. - ¡Sero kun!, ¡Iida kun! ¡Jiro kun! ¡Bakugo kun! ¡Aoyama kun! ¡Todoroki kun! ¡Kirishima kun! ¡Mineta kun! ¡Hagakure kun! Y ¡Midoriya kun!

\- Estamos juntas Ochaco chan - dijo Asui feliz.

\- Si... - contestó desanimada Uraraka.

\- Estoy en el mismo equipo que Kacchan... En el mismo... Que... Kacchan...- susurró Midoriya temiendo por lo que podría ocurrir.

\- ¿Por qué dijo su nombre y no solo "yo"? - se preguntó Sato.

\- Villanos en la oscuridad... - dijo Tokoyami.

\- Pero es de día Tokoyami - dijo Ojiro.

\- Dejen de parlotear y escojan a un líder, les daremos el mapa de cada equipo - dijo Aizawa mostrando dos hojas.

En cuanto dijo la palabra líder la gran mayoría comenzó a pelear por el puesto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que yo! ¡Soy el mejor! - dijo Mineta apuntándose así mismo.

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡¿Puedo ser yo?! - dijo Kaminari.

\- ¡No! ¡Mejor yo! ¡Yo quierooo! - dijo Mina dando saltos.

\- Iida no está aquí así que pido que sea Yaoyorozu - dijo Hagakure.

\- Hagakure... tú no perteneces a este equipo... - dijo Ojiro.

\- ¡Yo lo seré así que dejen de parlotear! - gritó Bakugo.

\- ¡Votación! ¡Va a ser por votación! - gritó Iida.

Aizawa miraba como la gran mayoría comenzaban a alzar la voz comenzando a enojarse por ello y All Might que estaba junto a él dio un paso hacia atrás.

Todos al sentir un aura oscura formándose en el ambiente se pararon rectos en silencio y miraron a Aizawa con ojos apenados.

\- Ejem... ¡Por esta ocasión lo decidiré yo! - dijo All Might. - Pero la próxima deben ser más ordenados ¿Entendido?

\- Siii... - contestaron regáñantes.

\- ¡En el equipo de villanos será la joven Yaoyorozu! Confió en que lo harás fenomenal - dijo All Might.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! - dijo Yaoyorozu.

\- ¡En el equipo de héroes es el joven Midoriya! - dijo All Might para después pegarse mentalmente, iba a decir el joven Iida, pero le ganaron sus deseos en que fuese Midoriya.

All Might giró lentamente hacia donde estaba Midoriya y la queja no tardó en llegar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué el nerd de mierda?! - se quejó Bakugo.

\- ¡Bakugo! ¡Es la decisión de All Might! - dijo Iida.

\- A mí me parece perfecto - dijo Kirishima.

\- Mmm si, ya que, también estoy de acuerdo, pero yo hubiera echo un buen trabajo - dijo Mineta.

\- No comiencen a discutir - dijo Aizawa molesto dejando salir un suspiro. - Ahora solo tendrán treinta minutos y si no quieren que su tiempo se recorte es mejor que se vayan ahora.

Rápidamente Yaoyorozu y Midoriya tomaron su respectivo papel y se fueron corriendo junto a su respectivo equipo en dirección contraria.

En el equipo de héroes llegaron a un lugar rocoso y el equipo de villanos a una zona muy boscosa.

\- ¡Veo la celda! - gritó Sero desde una montaña alta. - ¡Está más al centro!

\- ¡Corran, corran! ¡Los demás ya deben de haber llegado al suyo! - gritó Hagakure corriendo.

Una vez que llegaron a su base vieron las esposas y dos llaves que suponían una era para poder abrir las esposas y otra para la celda, además en una roca grande estaba una pequeña figura de cristal que difícilmente se veía si no fuese por el brillo que radiaba con el sol.

\- No hay ni una sola botella de agua... - se quejó Mineta.

\- Midoriya ¿Qué es lo que murmuras? - preguntó Kirishima al ver que aún no dejaba de murmurar pensativo durante todo el camino.

\- Ah lo siento, estaba pensando en algún plan.

\- Espero que tengas un fabuloso puesto para mí - dijo Aoyama.

\- Si, Aoyama junto a Sero y a Jiro se quedarán aquí - dijo Midoriya. - Sero con ayuda de tus cintas puedes subir rápidamente a una de esas grandes rocas y ver por donde se acercan los enemigos; Jiro, tú te encargaras de escuchar si alguien se acerca y por dónde; Aoyama si se encuentran en apuros dispara tu laser hacía el cielo y nosotros vendremos corriendo.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Eso no delataría nuestra ubicación? - dijo Jiro.

\- Es por eso que será cuando se encuentren en un gran problema. Pero confío en que cuidarán bien del lugar.

\- Haremos todo lo que podamos - dijo Sero.

\- Mineta esparce por todo el lugar, tanto el bosque que está enfrente y alrededor de las rocas tú...

\- Mis bolas, entiendo - dijo Mineta alzando un pulgar hacía arriba.

\- Si, tu quirk, cuando termines vuelves con los demás a cuidar este lugar.

\- Ya seremos bastantes ¿No crees? - dijo Mineta.

\- Tenía planeado que te unieses a nosotros, pero con tu quirk puedes hacer que los que atrapemos no se muevan y los que estén por venir sean detenidos.

\- ¿Entonces a mí? - dijo Sero.

\- También pienso que sería muy útil para que no pasen a este lado además de que si se lo pedía a Kacchan me iba a ignorar o insultar... pensó lo último Midoriya.

\- ¡Entonces ya empiezo! - dijo Mineta abandonando el lugar.

\- Yo también, veré cuales son los puntos más visibles - dijo Sero para desaparecer subiendo una montaña rocosa.

\- Yo por lo mientras veré el funcionamiento de las esposas y celda, ven conmigo Aoyama - dijo Jiro acercándose a la celda jalando a Aoyama.

\- Para encontrar la base de los otros, Iida y Hagakure irán al frente - dijo Midoriya recibiendo un _entendido_ por parte de los dos. - Todoroki y yo iremos por el lado derecho - Todoroki asintió con un comprendo y después Midoriya giró lentamente hacia los restantes. - Kirishima y Kacchan irán por el lado izquierdo...

Kirishima asintió - ¡No hay problema!

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡Tú no eres nadie para mandarme! - comenzó a decir Bakugo.

\- Pero Kacchan en esta práctica soy el líder.

\- ¡Y una mierda, no te voy a escuchar! ¡Yo trabajo por mi cuenta! - dijo Bakugo dando media vuelta para irse.

\- Pero... ¡Kacchan no puedes hacer eso! ¡All Might dijo! - intentó detenerlo.

Bakugo al escuchar ese nombre volvió a girarse y al tener a Midoriya enfrente de él le dio un fuerte golpe con su quirk en el estómago volándolo por los aires chocando contra una montaña rocosa.

\- ¡Midoriya! /¡Midoriya kun! - gritaron Iida, Todoroki, Hagakure y Kirishima yendo a su auxilio.

Midoriya se levantó como pudo agarrándose el estómago con una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Bakugo! ¡¿No te puedes contener?! - dijo Iida enojado.

\- ¡Silencio cuatro ojos! ¡De esto trata la práctica!

\- ¡El profesor Aizawa dijo que no nos sobrepasáramos! ¡Además somos del mismo equipo!

\- Bakugo hombre... Midoriya no te hizo nada malo - dijo Kirishima.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! - dijo Jiro sorprendida al escuchar el fuerte golpe.

\- ¿Oui? - dijo Aoyama confundido.

\- Midoriya ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Todoroki preocupado.

\- Si... - dijo Midoriya con dolor, esas rocas eran todo menos lisas. - Gracias Todoroki kun.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Volaste muy lejos! ¡¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?! - dijo Hagakure preocupada.

\- Eso pareció un fuerte golpe... ¿Estas realmente bien? - preguntó Kirishima.

\- Si... Pero más importante... Kirishima kun ¿Puedes llevarte contigo a Kacchan? Estoy seguro que él te escuchará a ti...

\- Mmm no estoy muy seguro ¡Pero lo intentaré! - dijo Kirishima sonriendo y se alejó llevándose consigo a un enojado Bakugo.

\- ¡Yo aún no término! - gritó Iida a Bakugo a lo lejos lo cual el otro respondió señalando el dedo de en medio.

\- Iida kun - llamó Midoriya y con la cabeza negó para que parara.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Midoriya kun? - preguntó Iida a lo cual Midoriya asintió.

\- Debemos apresurarnos, los otros ya deben de haber avanzado y con el ruido que hicimos ya nos deben de tener localizados - dijo Midoriya pensando.

\- Si, tienes razón ¡Vamos Hagakure kun! - dijo Iida. - Súbete a mi espalda.

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿Iremos a caballo?! ¡Voy, voy! - dijo Hagakure emocionada.

Al momento de que se subió a su espalda y se agarró bien, Iida corrió a todo velocidad dejando solamente a Midoriya y a Todoroki.

\- Entonces... ¡Vamos Todoroki kun! - dijo Midoriya corriendo siendo seguido por Todoroki.

Al mismo tiempo en la guarida de los yakuza se encontraban varios hombres corriendo de un lado a otro alzando todo lo que se les cruzase en frente y mirando cada rincón incluso si solo una rata cupiese por allí.

\- ¿Aún nada?

\- No, se ha escondido bien esa mocosa.

\- Y las cámaras no han capturado nada, pero definitivamente no ha salido del lugar.

\- ¡Eri! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Vamos, sal!

\- ¡Te prometemos que no te haremos nada malo!

\- Idiotas, como si eso fuera a funcionar, no es tonta, sabe perfectamente para que la buscamos

\- ¡Pero si le tiene miedo a Overhaul! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no colabore?!

\- Los de la liga tienen la culpa.

\- Si no la encontramos Overhaul nos matará.

\- ¡Apúrense y sigan buscando!

En una de las habitaciones de ese mismo lugar se encontraba Chisaki junto a otro de los ocho preceptos.

\- Solo tres de esos héroes tardaron en recuperarse.

\- ¿Cuáles son las sustancias?

\- La A tuvo un efecto de tres horas, la J tuvo un efecto de nueve horas y la Z de quince horas.

\- Mmm, necesitamos más muestras.

\- También solamente uno aún no se ha recuperado.

\- Sigan vigilando a ese, no podemos juzgar si tuvo el efecto que quiero o no.

\- Sí señor.

\- ¿Cómo van las nuevas muestras?

\- Sobre eso... Desde la mañana no ha aparecido.

\- ... ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no está?!

\- Fueron a recogerla a la hora habitual y no se encontraba en su habitación. La han estado buscando desde entonces, pero no se preocupe, no ha salido del lugar.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que no encuentren a una simple niña de seis años?! - dijo Chisaki furioso.

\- ¿Problemas con una mocosa? - se escuchó decir una voz burlona.

\- ¿Quién lo dejó pasar? - dijo Chisaki molesto.

\- Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes - le recordó Shigaraki.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tengas la libertad de pasar - dijo Chisaki. - Y, en primer lugar, ¡Es tu culpa que Eri se haya vuelto tan desobediente!

\- ¿Mi culpa? Quienes estaban a cargo de ella eran otros, yo no me haría cargo de una mocosa. Como sea yo vine para hablar de cosas referente a "eso", no de una mocosa.

\- Hum, entonces será mejor que comiences tu.

Por unos de los tantos pasillos de la guarida de los Yakuzas corría una pequeña albina mirando de un lado a otra en cada esquina que veía.

\- ¡Eri chan! ¡Tenemos un delicioso pastel para ti! - dijo uno de los aliados de Chisaki caminando por ese pasillo.

Eri al ver que se acercaba corrió hacia uno de los muebles de ahí escondiéndose en uno de los cajones.

\- Donde carajos está - dijo el mismo hombre, abrió las puertas del único mueble de ese pasillo y al no ver nada siguió su camino hasta desaparecer.

\- ... Pronto... Volveré con todos - se dijo así misma y salió del mueble donde se escondía.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta toparse con una gran puerta de acero.

\- ¡Es aquí! - comentó feliz.

De vuelta con los estudiantes en la mitad del bosque Bakugo y Kirishima corrían a la par.

\- Enserio ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? - preguntó Kirishima por quinta vez.

\- Que molesto ¡Ya te dije que no tiene que ver contigo! - respondió Bakugo.

Kirishima suspiró, mejor dejaba el tema, Bakugo se veía realmente molesto. Bakugo por otro lado sabía que había actuado impulsivamente como siempre, pero intentaba estar mas tranquilo a pesar de toda la frustración que aún cargaba consigo; que Midoriya dijese el nombre de All Might lo molestaba demasiado, no sabía por qué pero sentía que no tenía ni el derecho de verle a la cara y también recientemente su molestia y enojo al peliverde aumentó.

\- ¡Aquí están! - gritó Mina.

\- Maldición, son Bakugo y Kirishima - comentó Ojiro.

\- No pasarán de aquí - dijo Sato.

\- Ja, justo necesitaba desquitarme con alguien - dijo Bakugo poniendo los pelos de punta a los demás comenzando a sacar chispas de sus manos.

\- Hombre... No - dijo Kirishima.

En un lugar céntrico de ambos bandos en una montaña alta se encontraban All Might y Aizawa observando a sus estudiantes en una computadora que transmitía todas las cámaras instaladas por todo el lugar.

\- Creí que irías a detener la pelea - dijo Aizawa mientras miraba la pantalla.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Deben aprender a arreglar sus problemas! - dijo All Might La verdad si quería, pero sé que no debía meterme en medio, además de que eso solo empeoraría la relación de esos dos y... ¡Después me regañarías por eso Aizawa!

\- Mmmh, sabía decisión - comentó Aizawa.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Jajajaja!

\- Oh, parece ser que Bakugo no tuvo piedad con sus compañeros. Probablemente Ojiro y Sato deban ir a una revisión después.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡Debemos trabajar más en su auto control! - dijo All Might mirando hacia el punto donde deberían estar los demás luchando.

\- Yaoyorozu ha creado una barrera alrededor de su base.

\- ¡Mnh! ¡Es una buena estrategia!

\- ... Mineta se está desangrando de la cabeza por usar tanto su quirk.

\- ¡Debemos trabajar más en eso!

\- Hagakure e Iida están luchando contra Uraraka y Asui. Parece ser que Iida tiene problemas en luchar contra ellas, intenta no lastimarlas.

\- Mmmh ¡También debemos trabajar en ello! ¡No creo que las subestime, pero no quiere lastimarlas!

\- ... Parece ser que Todoroki dañó accidentalmente a Midoriya mientras luchaba contra Tokoyami

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo All Might volteando a ver rápidamente la pantalla, pero Todoroki y Midoriya seguían corriendo por el bosque. - ¿Eh?

\- Deberías esconder mejor quien es tu favorito - dijo Aizawa mirándolo fijamente.

\- Ah... N-no es lo que crees...

\- En fin, esta mañana me llegó un correo por error, es tuyo - dijo Aizawa entregándole un sobre abierto.

\- E- está abierto...

\- No tiene nombre así que lo leí, hasta el final de la carta dice tu nombre.

All Might lo leyó rápidamente y se le iluminó la cara.

\- Quiero estar allí - comentó Aizawa captando la atención de All Might. - Cuando ese día llegue quiero estar allí.

\- No tengo problema ¿Pero por qué?

\- Es mi estudiante, y tengo un gran presentimiento de esto.

\- Está bien, hablaré con Tsukauchi sobre ello.

El tiempo de la practica había acabado y todos se reunieron en la entrada para escuchar al equipo ganador.

\- ¡No hay ganador! - dijo All Might sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! - dijeron la mayoría.

\- ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Midoriya y Todoroki consiguieron el objeto! - dijo Hagakure alzando el brazo de Midoriya donde tenía agarrando una pequeña esfera.

\- ¡Nosotros atrapamos a Iida y a Hagakure! - dijo Uraraka.

\- ¡Ese no era el objetivo principal! - dijo All Might.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No me diga que! ¡Teníamos que regresar a nuestra base con el objeto del bando contrario! - dijo Iida.

\- ¡Así es joven Iida!

\- ¡Pero no nos dijeron! - se quejaron Mineta, Mina, Hagakure y Kaminari.

\- Sentido común - comentó Aizawa.

\- ¡Tiene razón! - dijo Iida. - ¡Fui un idiota al no darme cuenta!

\- Además - habló Aizawa. - Bakugo, otra vez no cooperaste.

\- Tsk.

\- Iida debes dejar de ser tan suave con las mujeres.

\- Si profesor Aizawa...

\- Fuera de eso todos trabajaron bien - dijo Aizawa alegrando a sus alumnos. - Pero aún deben mejorar demasiado en sus habilidades, aún están por los suelos.

\- Si profesor Aizawa... - contestaron desanimados.

\- ¡Joven Midoriya, joven Sato, joven Ojiro y joven Kaminari deben ir a la enfermería a que los revisen! - dijo All Might.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero yo por qué? - preguntó Kaminari confundido.

\- ¡Ese golpe que te diste contra un árbol parece haber sido fuerte! - contestó All Might provocando las risas de muchos.

\- ... ¿Vieron eso?... Para qué pregunté... - se dijo Kaminari queriendo que se lo tragase la tierra.

En la enfermería se encontraban Kaminari, Sato, Ojiro y Midoriya siendo revisados por Recovery Girl. En ese momento Midoriya había terminado de ser revisado y era el turno de Ojiro. Midoriya miró su celular y miró que tenía un mensaje, lo tomó y comenzó a mirar.

Era Shigaraki quien le había mandado un mensaje, extrañado lo abrió y lo primero que leyó fue idiota.

**_Eres un idiota_**  
**_¿Ahora que carajos hiciste?_**  
**_¡Sentí ese golpe!, ¿No puedes ser más cuidadoso? ¡A caso no has aprendido nada con lo que te he enseñado!_**

Una gota nerviosa salió de su cara, así que había sido tan fuerte que hasta Shigaraki lo había sentido. Bueno, aún le dolía la espalda y Recovery Girl encontró rasguños en su espalda provocados por las puntas de las rocas. Contestó con un **_no es nada grave, gracias por preocuparte. Solo fue por un entrenamiento._**

\- Listo, nada grave - dijo Recovery Girl. - A ver, el idiota que se golpeó con un árbol, siéntate aquí.

\- Voy...

Midoriya miró con pena a su compañero, sabía que por lo menos una o dos semanas así sería recordado.

\- Por cierto, Sato, Ojiro - llamó Midoriya. - Escuché que lucharon contra Kacchan ¿No estaba Ashido con ustedes también? ¿Cómo se salvó?

\- Ah, fue gracias a Kirishima - dijo Ojiro recordando.

\- También escuchamos que palearon ustedes dos antes de separase. Estaba demasiado enojado... - dijo Sato.

\- Fue nuestra mala suerte - dijo Ojiro suspirando.

\- Jaja... Lo siento, debí pensar mejor el cómo lo manejaría... - dijo Midoriya.

\- Bueno, no te culpamos, sabemos que es difícil - dijo Sato.

\- Listo, el que falta - dijo Recovery Girl. - Y ustedes - dijo apuntando a los demás. - ¡Esto no es una sala de estar! ¡Váyanse a sus cuartos!

\- ¡Sí señora! ¡Lo sentimos! - dijeron saliendo inmediatamente.

Dos días ya avían pasado desde entonces y Chisaki estaba más furioso que nunca. Eri seguía escondiéndose. En dos ocasiones la vio, pero ella corrió antes de ser atrapada, no dormía en su dormitorio y aparentemente se alimentaba a escondidas con las pertenencias de los demás. Es por ello que Chisaki había mandado a sacar todo tipo de comida o botana fuera de la guarida. Ya no tardaba en que Eri saliera de su escondite por hambre y sed, iría rogando perdón.

\- Señor, tenemos un problema.

\- Ahora qué - dijo Chisaki hastiado.

\- Las muestras de sangre... Los proyectos ya finalizados han sido robados. Y de esos ha desaparecido la que se demostró tener el efecto permanente.

Chisaki no decía nada, estaba bastante sorprendido como para hacerlo. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¡Todas las muestras ya sean fallidas o no estaban en ese lugar! ¡Detrás de una puerta de acero! ¡Además había como tres cámaras de seguridad!

Chisaki se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al cuarto de las muestras. Abrió la puerta verificando que faltaban tres y una de esas era la qué era la clave para acabar con la sociedad. Una risa infantil se escuchó cerca. Chisaki salió rápidamente del cuarto sin molestarse en cerrar y siguió la risa que cada vez se alejaba más.

Entre pasadizos llegó al patio del hogar sorprendiéndose con lo que veía. Era Eri con la bata que le habían puesto en cuanto llegó, bastante sucia con grandes manchas marrones y ella tenía una mirada que no correspondía a su edad, sus ojos mostraban burla y sonreía de una forma que le enchinaba la piel por el solo hecho de ser Eri la quien sonreía así.

\- Fue divertido estar aquí, me divertí mucho - dijo Eri.

Entonces Chisaki miró bien su bata, esas no eran manchas cafés, era sangre seca. Entonces recordó que durante los últimos tres días no había visto a varios de sus subordinados. Se alistó para atacar.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? - dijo Chisaki recibiendo como respuesta solo una risa. Chisaki se lazó para atacarla, pero ella fue más rápida y saltó del otro lado de la calle. Chisaki fue tras de ella, pero al estar del otro lado de la calle ya no había nadie.

Con molestia volvió adentro y mandó a todos que la buscasen por los alrededores. Llamó a Shigaraki Tomura, pero sus llamadas no eran contestadas. Así que recurrió a su última opción de mandarle un mensaje.

**_Si no vienes aquí entonces iré a buscar al chico que está en la UA, no me importa que esté lleno de héroes; si no me vas a explicar lo que acaba de pasar lo hará ese crío._**

Shigaraki al ver el mensaje no le quedó de otra y fue a la guarida de los Yakuzas donde Chisaki lo esperaba dentro en el cuarto subterráneo de siempre.

\- ¡Ella no es Eri! ¡Me has mentido! ¡Ese no fue nuestro trato! - gritó Chisaki furioso al solo ver a Shigaraki.

\- No te he mentido y nunca falté a nuestro trato - contestó Shigaraki. - Tu dijiste que te devolviera a Eri y eso hice, pero nunca especificaste que debía de ser la real ¿O sí?

\- Tsk pedazo de mierda, no saldrás libre de esto.

\- Ah, antes de que trames algo, ¿No crees que está muy silencioso el lugar? ¿Y los otros de la máscara?

\- ¡Señor! - dijo uno de los ocho preceptos entrando abruptamente. - ¡No encuentro a ninguno!

\- Mimic...

\- ¿Eso significa que hice un buen trabajo? - salió una pequeña voz escondida en el abrigo de Shigaraki.

\- Mmm supongo - contestó Shigaraki.

\- ¡Sí! - gritó de la felicidad saliendo del abrigo de Shigaraki.

\- ¡Eri! - dijo Mimic estando a punto de ir a por ella pero es detenido por Chisaki.

\- No es Eri - dijo Chisaki.

\- Jejejeje todo listo - se escuchó decir desde la puerta.

\- Que lenta eres Toga - dijo Shigaraki.

\- No es todo mi culpa - dijo Toga con puchero.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que ingresó?! - dijo Chisaki enojado a lo cual Mimic no supo responder.

\- ¿Qué sucede no ibas a hacerme algo? - dijo Shigaraki con burla.

Chisaki sin pensarlo se lazó hacia Shigaraki, entonces Shigaraki lo esquiva. Eri sale corriendo hacia afuera y Toga se pone en la puerta sacando sus cuchillos, entonces Mimic se comienza a preparar para pelear con ella.

\- ¿Sabes algo? - dijo Shigaraki quien seguía esquivando. - Se que no dejarías en paz a esa mocosa y buscarías a Midoriya, así que para mí eres una gran molestia... Me gustaría acabar contigo con mis propias manos...

\- ¡Ja! ¡A diferencia de ti con un toque estas muerto!

\- Ese no es un problema para mí, puedo luchar contra ti sin problemas, pero prefiero acabar contigo lo más rápido posible, tengo que protegerlos... Así que buena suerte en sobrevivir - dijo Shigaraki con una sonrisa tétrica.

En eso una gran explosión comenzó a sonar volando por los aires todo el alrededor, toda la guarida de los yakuza explotó y cuatro casas más salieron afectadas por ello.

\- ¡Y volaron! - dijo Twice al ver esa gran explosión. - Descansen en paz... Shigaraki Tomura... Toga...

\- No me mates por favor, sigo viva - dijo Toga quien no portaba nada de ropa en ese momento.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Toga! ¡Usa ropa! - gritó Twice tapándose los ojos.

\- ¿Apenas te estás dando cuenta? - dijo Toga. - ¡Tomu chan! ¿Me prestas tu abrigo?

\- No, púdrete - respondió Shigaraki.

\- Toga, te raje una muda - dijo Kurogiri entregándole una bolsa.

\- ¡Yey! ¡Gracias mamá Kurogiri!

\- Me iré primero - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Claro, nosotros lo haremos en cuanto Toga termine de cambiarse - dijo Kurogiri y abrió un portal para que Shigaraki entrase.

Una vez dentro lo primero que vio Shigaraki al otro lado era a Magne y a Spinner observar cómo Mr. Compress cocinaba.

\- Ah ¡Ya llegaron! - dijo Eri feliz acercándose a Shigaraki. - ¿Y la tía Toga, el tío Twice y mamá Kurogiri? - preguntó al no verlos.

\- Ahora vienen - dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¿Está vez vendrá la tía Toga? - preguntó Eri.

\- ¡Eri chan! ¡Solo han pasado tres días de no verla! ¡Yo aun sigo aquí! - dijo Magne.

\- Si, pero... La extraño - contestó Eri hiriendo el corazón de Magne.

Shigaraki se agacha a la altura de Eri y esta lo mira a los ojos confundida.

\- Ya no tendrás que preocuparte en salir afuera, podrás ir a los parques y a una escuela si así lo deseas - dijo Shigaraki quien sabía a la perfección que eso es lo que más deseaba.

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Eri recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Shigaraki. Eri lo mira feliz y sin poder evitarlo se lanza a su cuello abrazándolo. - ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

\- Ay mi corazón... ¡Esto es asqueroso y tierno a la vez! - dijo Twice quien llegaba junto a los otros.

\- Jejeje, se a quien le gustará esto - dijo Toga tomando una fotografía y a lo cual Kurogiri asintió haciendo lo mismo.

\- Concuerdo con Twice... Me da hasta escalofríos - dijo Spinner.

\- Yo simplemente no sé qué decir - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Pero si es algo que nunca verán en su vida! - dijo Magne.

\- ... ¿Por qué siempre llego en momentos que no quiero ver? - comentó Dabi quien recién llegaba.

En ese momento Midoriya quien cenaba junto a sus compañeros recibió un mensaje de Toga el cual hizo que escupiera su agua.

\- ¡¿Midoriya kun/ Deku kun?! - gritaron preocupados Iida y Uraraka.

Midoriya casi se desmayaba en ese lugar. Toga le había mandado una foto de Shigaraki y Eri, Shigaraki estaba a la altura de Eri. Eri lo abrazaba y lo más sorprendente de todo es que Shigaraki correspondía el abrazo ¡Con una sonrisa en su rostro! ¡La sonrisa más tierna que nunca creía ver en toda su vida! Eri también sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. Se preguntaba que rayos había pasado como para que Eri estuviera tan feliz y Shigaraki por igual.

\- Deku kun ¿Estás bien? - dijo Uraraka preocupada.

En ese instante Bakugo bajaba de las escaleras para salir del edificio.

\- ¡Hey Bakugo! ¡Casi es la hora de ir a dormir! - gritó Iida.

\- Parece ser que tiene permiso - comentó Kirishima.

\- ¿Enserio? Entonces no creo que haya problema.

No muy lejos del dormitorio estaba All Might parado.

\- Joven Bakugo...

\- Estoy listo.


	31. Plan encubierto

El plan de Shigaraki Tomura había funcionado, ahora ellos tenían la muestra final que Chisaki había hecho y tal vez también esté muerto, eso ya lo confirmaría con las noticias de la mañana.

Pero ¿Cómo sucedió todo el plan? Eso se explicará a continuación.

Todo comenzó después de que Shigaraki hablara con Chisaki y este le pidiera devuelta a Eri en un acuerdo de cooperación entre ambos, a lo cual Shigaraki aceptó y así se encontraban en el día que debían hacer la "entrega".

\- ¡¿Me veo linda?! ¡Por supuesto que sí, soy Eri Chan!

\- ... No hables, me das repulsión - dijo Shigaraki. - Espero que no eches a perder todo Toga.

\- Tranquilo, ¡Estuve practicando!... Hip hip... Quiero ir a casa... ¡No quiero estar aquí! Hip... ¿Qué tal?

\- Fatal - contestó Shigaraki.

\- Verte con la forma de Eri y que hables así... Es perturbador - dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Fue difícil conseguir la sangre de Eri chan! ¡Solamente éramos Magne y yo quien intentaban convencerla!... Realmente no creí que pudiera transformarme en Eri chan... Mmm

\- Te recuerdo que fui yo quien la convenció de darnos su sangre ustedes dos eran tan ciegas en notar que al parecer tiene un cierto trauma respecto a ello y Mr. Compress me ayudó con la extracción de la misma - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Si, si como sea... ¡A que me veo linda! - dijo Toga quien sonreía y quien en ese momento estaba convertida en Eri. A pesar de que sonreía en la forma de Eri su sonrisa era todo menos la sonrisa dulce y tierna de una niña de seis años.

\- Deja de hacer eso... Y vayámonos, no debes desperdiciar esa sangre - dijo Shigaraki poniéndose su abrigo.

\- ¿Me puedo despedir de Izuku chan?

\- No. Si terminas tu trabajo rápido te dejaré que duermas con la suave figura de Midoriya... - dijo Shigaraki.

\- ... ¿Es enserio? - dijo Toga sin creérselo, pero al ver como Shigaraki asentía brincó de felicidad. - ¡Voy por mis cuchillos! - dijo yéndose a su cuarto.

\- Emmm... Shigaraki Tomura realmente...

\- Kurogiri - interrumpió Shigaraki. - ¿Tienes fotos de Midoriya?

Kurogiri lo pensó un poco, no sabía si era una pregunta engañosa... Y dijo por segunda vez Midoriya...

\- Tengo una... - contestó Kurogiri.

\- Quiero que imprimas su foto en una almohada... Pero debe ser sin que se vea su cara, ni su cuerpo, ni una pizca de color.

\- ... Entendido.

\- ¡Ya volví! - dijo Toga quien llegaba con una pequeña bolsa.

\- ¿Escribiste tus tallas para Twice? - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Si, si, entrégale este sobre - dijo Toga entregándole un sobre a Kurogiri quien este a su vez lo guardó en un mueble de la cocina. - Ahí está toda la información que debe saber.

\- Entonces andando.

Después de que Toga en forma de Eri fuera entregada a Chisaki y Twice fuese recuperado por la Liga y a este último le fuera entregado el sobre de Toga, Twice se encontraba haciendo su nueva creación.

\- ¿Ya casi está esa cosa? - preguntó Spinner.

\- No, y no es esa cosa ¡Es Toga! - contestó Twice.

\- Sigue siendo una cosa... Además, Toga ahora mismo debe estar haciéndole la vida imposible a unos cuantos yakuzas.

\- ¡Es Toga 2.0! - dijo Twice. - ¡Terminé!

\- Si ya terminaste con ella entonces Shigaraki quiere que vayan los dos a verle, al parecer tiene una misión para ustedes.

\- Si no es una cosa... Es otra... ¡Bien! - dijo Twice.

De vuelta con Toga en la guarida de los yakuza.

\- Vamos, vamos deja de llorar.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Dice Chisaki que la dejemos sola!

\- Pero...

\- ¡Son órdenes!

\- ... Bien - dijo Hekiji y volvió a ver a Eri. - Lo siento.

Unos segundos después de irse, Toga quien estaba transformada en Eri paró de llorar y comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Paso uno completado! No falta mucho para que se acabe la transformación... Mmm... ¡Paso dos sigue! Por otro lado... - Toga mira alrededor de la habitación. - Que fea ¿Realmente Eri chan dormía aquí? Pobre Eri chan... ¡En fin! ¡A probar esos pasadizos secretos!

Dicho esto, sutilmente se bajó de la cama con cuidado, toda la habitación era blanca incluida la cama, había una que otra muñeca tirada en el suelo, no parecía que fueran usadas con regularidad, estaban prácticamente nuevas y no había ni un solo mueble más en esa habitación. A Toga se le erizo la piel, preferiría dormir en un almacén abandonado que en esa habitación de manicomio.

Sutilmente abrió la puerta y Miró de un lado a otro. No había nadie.

\- Que descuidados - dijo Toga para sí misma dirigiéndose al pasadizo más cercano, no exploraría mucho al aún ser de día y podrían volver a verla.

El plan de Tomura era sencillo, tomar "prestada" La sustancia de la que Chisaki le había contado y... Aniquilar a todos esos yakuzas.

Toga era la que llevaría a cabo la gran mayoría del plan en dos días o máximo tres debía acabar poco a poco a los integrantes que se encontraban ahí mientras buscaba la habitación donde debería estar guardadas todas las pruebas. Era poco tiempo sí, pero es una carrera contra el tiempo, antes de que Chisaki se diera cuenta que ella no es Eri. Eri en ese momento debía estar tranquilamente aprendiendo cosas nuevas y comiendo cosas deliciosas en la guarida de la Liga... A diferencia de ella que tenía que estar como rata escondida y buscando comida para no morir de hambre, se había traído unas barras de chocolate, pero eso no era suficiente.

Aunque Shigaraki no lo admitiera, confiaba mucho en Toga y en sus habilidades, por eso la escogió a ella, aparte de poder transformarse en otra persona, Toga es buena en esconder su presencia inclusive por cámaras de seguridad y no dudaba en que podía asesinar sin ser notada.

Pero el plan de Shigaraki era un poco distinto, no quería matar a los integrantes de los yakuza, bueno... Si quería y tal vez solo mataba a unos... Pero el sensei necesitaba más sujetos de pruebas ¿Y quién mejor que unos yakuzas? Si Chisaki los mantenía con él es porque tienen buenos quirks, perfectos para ser transformados en unos poderosos nomus.

Para llevar eso a cabo Toga tendría qué llamar la atención de los yakuzas como una pequeña Eri asustada huyendo de los experimentos, así que su plan comenzaba en la mañana. Dabi y Mr. Compress siempre estarían afuera de la casa de los yakuza esperando por sus presas. En ese momento ya se encontraban ahí. Se cambiarían con sus clones cada cierto tiempo. Mr. Compress se encargaría de encapsular a las víctimas y Dabi estaba de apoyo por si se complicaban las cosas.

Pero ¿Cómo lograría Toga llevar a sus presas hasta los cazadores? Fácil, pasadizos. Encontró uno que llevaba directamente al jardín y parecía no ser usado con frecuencia. Probablemente solo pocos sabían de su existencia.

Toga se detuvo un momento, acababa de ver a sus sujetos de prueba. Dos hombres que venían platicando y no muy lejos de ahí estaba el pasadizo.

Se paró frente a ellos y estos se detuvieron.

\- ¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto? ¡Ve u Overhaul te castigará! - dijo uno de ellos y entonces "Eri" Negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

La siguieron y se sorprendieron ver el jardín y entonces en pánico corrieron a alcanzarla para que no escapara.

Toga corría lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies podían. Hasta que atravesó una valla que había roto anteriormente pero no se veía por la enredadera que la escondía.

En cuanto cruzó los dos hombres también lo hicieron e inmediatamente desaparecieron.

\- ¿Los tienes Mr. Compress chan? - dijo Toga.

\- Los tengo - contestó Mr. Compress mostrando las dos canicas entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Genial!

\- Toga, éstas volviendo a tu forma original - dijo Dabi apuntándola.

\- ¿Mnh? ¡Oh sí! ¡Mi tiempo se acabó! - dijo Toga con su voz normal y en su forma original.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Una dama no debe mostrar su cuerpo! - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Me da igual - contestó Toga alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

\- ¡No te debe de dar igual! ¡Y Dabi no mires!

\- No la estoy mirando - contestó Dabi mirándolo como si le hubiera dicho una gran ofensa.

\- Esta bien, somos compañeros - dijo Toga indiferente.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿A caso no te importaría ver el cuerpo desnudo de uno de nosotros?

\- ¿Mnh? Pero si yo ya vi el cuerpo desnudo de Dabi chan, Spinner chan, Twice chan y Tomu chan, no son la gran cosa y no lo parece, pero Tomu chan si tiene músculos - dijo Toga creando un gran silencio.

\- ... ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Dabi encendiendo una llama.

\- ¡Huy! ¡Miren la hora! ¡Me tengo que ir! - dijo Toga corriendo hacía dentro nuevamente.

\- ... ¿Cuándo los vio desnudos? - preguntó Mr. Compress sorprendido.

\- Ni idea, pero me aseguraré de poner candado en mi habitación - dijo Dabi apagando su flama.

Toga corría entre los pasillos aun desnuda, no tomaría la sangre de Eri por ahora, debía ahorrarla, pero si tocaban a su puerta tendría que hacerlo. Así que estaría en esa habitación hasta que fuera más tarde, en un horario donde no deberían molestarla por dormir.

Sigilosamente llegó a "su" habitación y miró su celular que había escondido dentro de un peluche que trajo consigo.

\- Aún falta bastante, que aburrimiento.

Mientras tanto Twice y el clon de Toga se encontraban ayudando a Chisaki en un plan para colocar explosivos dentro y fuera de las pequeñas agencias de héroes que habían cerca para poder experimentar sus inofensivas sustancias, podían hacerlo con ciudadanos normales ¿Pero qué mejor no crear un pequeño caos?

Shigaraki y Kurogiri estaban al pendiente de lo que sucediese en aquella casa, sé mantenían comunicados con Dabi y Mr. Compress mientras se mantenían en una distancia prudente de ellos.

Spinner tenía la orden de vigilar de lejos la zona de la UA, vigilando si Midoriya salía o no como cuando va a la agencia de Hawks y de ser así lo sigue, uno no sabe cuándo Chisaki pueda actuar por su cuenta para ir a por él.

Magne se encontraba en la guarida de la Liga sirviendo de niñera y por supuesto, no se quejaba, aunque le hubiera gustado patear uno que otro trasero y especialmente al de Chisaki, pero eso ya se encargarían sus compañeros de hacerlo.

Eri solo se preguntaba porque estaba el lugar tan solo y aunque le preguntaba a Magne esta le decía que todos estaban trabajando y que pronto regresarían.

Una vez que dieron las 12:30 AM Toga salió de la habitación y siguió explorando, un pasadizo llevó a otro, encontró un laboratorio y el lugar donde aparentemente experimentaban al haber una especie de cama con varias máquinas y cables alrededor.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de quemar ese lugar, pero no vino por eso y siguió buscando. En su camino desapareció por lo menos unas seis personas de las cuales tres las había dirigido hacia afuera a que los capturaran y con los otros tres se divirtió un poco escondiendo sus cadáveres debajo de un piso de madera que encontró en una habitación.

Al regresar de nuevo a la habitación tranquilamente miró la hora, eran las tres de la mañana ¿Qué podía hacer a las tres de la mañana? ¡Perturbar el sueño de alguien! ¡Oh sí! Pero todos estaban "trabajando" a excepción de Magne y Eri, molestaría a Magne, pero era seguro que estuviese con Eri así que la descartó, además era más probable despertar solamente a Eri que al sueño pesado de Magne.

No se le ocurría otra persona más que una... Su amor imposible. Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar al número de cierto peli verde.

_\- Mm ¿Bueno? - se escuchó decir del otro lado de la línea con un aparente gran sueño y con voz apagada._

-_ Te amo - dijo Toga con risa contenida._

_\- ... ¿Eh?_

-_ Te extraño, se mío._

\- ...

_\- Algún día te secuestrare y tendremos un hermoso hijo pecoso._

Un bostezo se escuchó y entonces Midoriya volvió a hablar -_Son las 3 de la mañana._

_\- ¡Lo sé! Si pudiera ahora mismo estaría junto a tu cama... Abrazándote y acariciando tu piel con una punta filosa, ¡Pero tu asquerosa escuela no me lo permite!_

_\- ... Toga, déjame dormir._

_\- Puedes colgarme ¡Pero eso te haría una mala persona por dejarme a medio hablar! - dijo Toga sabiendo que con eso dicho Midoriya tomaría mayor consciencia y no le colgaría._

_\- ¿Estas aburrida? - dijo Midoriya resignado._

_\- ¡Sí! Y solo puedo hablar contigo._

_\- ¿Dabi?_

_\- Me tiene bloqueada. - Lo cual no era mentira._

_\- ¿Twice?_

_\- No contesta. - Ese si era una mentira, Twice le contestaría, aunque estuviera ahogándose en medio del océano._

_\- ¿Kurogiri?_

_\- Jeje ¿Pero qué dices Izuku chan? No soy suicida y definitivamente no me gusta el dolor - dijo Toga recordando el día en que decidió junto a Twice ir a despertar a Kurogiri a las dos de la mañana para que les hiciera un licuado. No salió bien._

_\- ¿Spinner? ¿Magne? ¿Mr. Compress?_

_\- No tengo su número, duerme como roca, No contesta - Mentira si que tenía el número de Spinner, aunque él no lo sabía, de Magne no era mentira, y mentira, Mir. Compress si le contestaría por estar en misión, pero si era por molestar habría consecuencias. Además, le causaba gracia que inconscientemente Midoriya no mencionó a Shigaraki._

_\- ... Solo diez minutos - se resignó Midoriya._

_\- ¡Sí! ¿Sabes algo Izuku chan? ¿No has notado algo? - preguntó Toga._

_\- ¿Mnh? ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- Jejeje exacto no lo has hecho o tal vez deseas ignorarlo ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Cuando lo hagas estaré aquí con los brazos abiertos!... Si llegas con un poco de sangre sería mejor - dijo mirando la blanca pared como si estuviera viendo un futuro próximo._

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- ¡Ah! ¡Olvidé algo! ¡Nos veremos después Izuku chan! - dijo Toga colgando, escuchaba pasos acercándose y sacó un poco de sangre de Eri la cual había escondido en el bolso. Se tomó la sangre y se metió a la cama._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco y volvió a cerrar. Toga abrió nuevamente los ojos escuchando los pasos alejarse, dormiría solo por dos horas y la carrera contra el tiempo comenzaría, estaba decidida a dormir con Midoriya costara lo que costara así fuese escabullirse como rata por algunos días en ese lugar.

Dos días ya habían pasado, dos días donde Twice y el clon de Toga terminaron de hacer "favores" a Chisaki y también donde Chisaki comenzaba a sospechar de Eri, se escondía muy bien y nadie lograba encontrar rastros de ella, comenzaba a desesperarse. Toga por su parte sabía bien eso y para su suerte el día anterior había encontrado la dichosa habitación y por la plática que Shigaraki le había hecho antes de ser entregada supo identificar cual era la que quería, pero por si acaso se llevó otras dos muestras.

Shigaraki ya sabía que Toga encontró las muestras, desde el momento en que las adquirió recibió un mensaje de Toga, moviéndose al siguiente plan... Explotar el lugar entero. Primero Toga seguía reclutando buenos candidatos a Nomus y por supuesto, los ocho preceptos eran perfectos así que ya se había encargado de ellos uno por uno, solo faltaban cuatro de los cuales dos los estaba visualizando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, después de ellos Shigaraki le había dado permiso de desaparecer a los demás habitantes de ese lugar a la manera que ella gustase. El clon de Toga había recibido la orden de infiltrarse y comenzar a colocar explosivos por toda la guarida de los yakuzas.

Una vez que Toga terminó de misteriosamente desaparecer a los yakuza esperó al llamado de Shigaraki para que volviese con él. Mr. Compress y Dabi ya se habían retirado del lugar. Al recibir por fin el mensaje de Shigaraki de irse se topó con Chisaki y se despidió de él y saltó hacia el otro lado del muro donde el portal de Kurogiri la esperaba apareciendo junto a Shigaraki, Twice y Kurogiri.

\- ¡Toga! ¡Por fin te veo! Pero si estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo... ¡Pero no te había visto! - dijo Twice recibiéndola. - No espera... ¡No eres Toga! ¡Eri!

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Jeje creo recibirás una llamada - dijo Toga y en efecto, Shigaraki recibió una llamada, pero la colgó. - Me atraparon ¡Yey!

\- Bueno, eso ya no importa ¿Te desististe de todos? - preguntó Kurogiri.

\- Dejé unos vivos - contestó Toga. - Pero son casi nada.

\- ¿Aún no termina de poner los explosivos? - preguntó Kurogiri.

\- ¡No señora...O ...Señora! - contestó Twice.

\- ¿Qué dices Shigaraki Tomura? ¿Una vez puestos los explotamos sin previo aviso?

\- No - contestó Shigaraki volviendo a colgar y leyó un mensaje que le fue enviado. - Me gustaría ver su cara de desconcierto y humillación... ¿Las cosas no salieron como él planeó y ahora está amenazando? ¡Ha! Que bajo ha caído... Toga tu activarás los explosivos, Twice prepara mi clon y había al otro parásito.

\- ¡Sí señor! - contestaron Toga y Twice.

Toga en forma de Eri se escondió bajo el abrigo del clon de Shigaraki y Kurogiri les abrió un portal directo a la guarida de los yakuzas.

Mientras el clon de Shigaraki hablaba con Chisaki, el clon de Toga terminó de colocar los explosivos y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba el conflicto.

\- Jejejeje todo listo - dijo el clon de Toga desde la puerta.

\- Que lenta eres Toga - dijo el clon de Shigaraki.

\- No es toda mi culpa - dijo con puchero.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que ingresó?! - dijo Chisaki enojado.

\- ¿Qué sucede no ibas a hacerme algo? - dijo Shigaraki con burla.

En cuanto Chisaki se lazó hacia Shigaraki, Toga en forma de Eri sale corriendo hacia afuera y el clon de Toga se pone en la puerta sacando sus cuchillos custodiando la puerta.

En cuanto Toga salió al patio el portal de Kurogiri se abrió y entonces Toga encendió los explosivos ingresando al portal rápidamente.

Eso era lo que había sucedido... Ahora en el presente se encontraba Toga tarareando felizmente junto a Eri, Eri estaba feliz por saber que podrá por fin salir, aunque a veces eso le causaba miedo, pero estaba ansiosa por salir, Toga por su parte estaba feliz en que Shigaraki cumplirá su promesa.

\- Estos son todas las personas que Toga logró reunir, ya separé a los más poderosos - dijo Mr. Compress entregándole dos bolsas a Shigaraki.

\- El Sensei estará encantado con esto - dijo Shigaraki tomando con cuidado ambas bolsas.

\- Dormir con Izuku chan, Dormir con Izuku chan, Abrazar a Izuku chan Jejeje - tarareaba Toga. - ¿Cuándo puedo dormir con la suave y bella figura de Izuku chan?

\- Kurogiri - llamó Shigaraki.

Kurogiri entonces se fue y regresó con una dakimakura con una gran mancha negra. - Toma - dijo Kurogiri entregándosela a una confundida Toga.

\- Tu suave figura de Midoriya - dijo un sonriente Shigaraki.

\- ... Me siento estafada - dijo Toga viendo bien la dakimakura... Efectivamente era sube... Y efectivamente era la figura de Izuku.

\- Kurogiri, quiero un candado con máxima seguridad en mi puerta y en el baño - dijo Dabi.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kurogiri confundido.

Toga miró como Dabi hablaba con Kurogiri y como este abría los ojos cada vez más, entonces tomó su dakimakura y salió corriendo a su habitación.

\- ¡HIMIKO TOGA! - gritó un furioso Kurogiri.

**_Noticias de último minuto hubo una gran explosión dejando a varios muertos y heridos en la región de..._**

Shigaraki apagó la televisión y miró a Eri quien aparentemente estaba feliz hablándose a sí misma diciendo cosas rápidamente mientras movía de varias formas sus manos, probablemente en situaciones que puede vivir al salir de ahí. Después volvió a mirar las bolsas que Mr. Compress le había entregado.

\- Esto es un paso más hacia adelante...


	32. Nueva Información

Un viernes por la tarde en una pequeña habitación se encontraban cinco personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa en la cual se encontraban varios documentos esparcidos. Entre las personas que se encontraban ahí, los que dirigían la plática eran Naomasa Tsukauchi, Gran Torino, All Might y Nezu.

\- Dos semanas... Han pasado dos semanas desde que volvieron a estar activos - dijo All Might en su forma normal.

\- ¿Están seguros que fueron la Liga de Villanos? - dijo Gran Torino.

\- Probablemente... Ese acto terrorista - dijo Tsukauchi.

\- Sin mencionar que Overhaul... Chisaki Kai no ha salido de coma para preguntarle sobre lo que le sucedió - dijo Nezu mientras tomaba café tranquilamente.

\- No fueron otros Yakuza eso es seguro, el único grupo yakuza activo era él y los yakuza tienden a no usar explosivos - dijo Tsukauchi mirando los documentos.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos sin saber nada hasta que despierte entonces? ¡Ni tan siquiera sabemos si podrá hablar! ¡Media cara quedó desfigurada por la explosión! - Gritó Gran Torino golpeando la mesa enojado sorprendiendo a All Might quien estaba a su lado.

\- Si, pero... No hay más integrantes... El cuerpo que se encontró al lado de él quedó totalmente destrozado por el derrumbe, ni tan siquiera sé cómo Diablos sobrevivió Chisaki Kai ante la explosión y el derrumbe - dijo Tsukauchi pensando.

\- Hierba mala nunca muere... Es lo que dicen, en fin, te agradezco que aportadas con la información de Chisaki Kai, ahora sabemos un poco más gracias a ti Sir Nighteye - dijo Nezu volteando a ver al mencionado.

\- Todo sea para ayudar a All Might - dijo Sir Nighteye mientras elevaba un poco sus lentes con destello mirando a All Might quien se hizo más pequeño al estar con las dos personas que lo hacían poner incomodo, si, tanto como Gran Torino y Sir Nighteye estaban sentados junto a All Might. - De todas formas, yo estaba a cargo de su investigación y también necesitaba saber qué es lo que le sucedió. Él estaba haciendo algo grande, no hay duda de ello. Pero me sorprende que un director de escuela esté implicado en esta investigación.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso está claro! - habló Nezu felizmente. - Los de la liga ya han atacado en dos ocasiones a mis queridos estudiantes... Por supuesto que no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

\- ... Ya veo, tiene sentido.

\- Mmm... Si tan solo pudiésemos encontrar a los otros principales miembros de los ocho preceptos las cosas serían más sencillas - comentó Tsukauchi.

\- ¿Ya están listos todos los resultados de los cuerpos hallados? - preguntó All Might.

\- Sí, pero hay algo extraño en unos de ellos, algunos murieron por la explosión y el derrumbe, pero otros... Tienen señales de apuñaladas - dijo Tsukauchi.

\- ¿No serán cortes por el derrumbe? ¿Concreto? ¿Pedazos de madera? - dijo Gran Torino.

\- No - contestó Tsukauchi y entonces sacó varias fotos de un sobre. - Si miras bien, son de un cuchillo pequeño, sin mencionar que algunos cuerpos se encontraron escondidos en distintas partes, unos parecen a ver sido escondidos en muebles y otros debajo del piso...

\- Mmm ¿No serán solo víctimas de ellos? - dijo Nezu.

\- Al principio pensé eso, que eran víctimas de los mismos yakuza... Pero tenían las características de ser miembros. Además, no tendría sentido esconder cuerpos de sus víctimas en su propia guarida, tarde o temprano apestarían - contestó Tsukauchi.

\- Podríamos decir que... ¿Fueron atacados? - dijo All Might.

\- Si, pero sigue siendo extraño, los cuerpos escondidos y las explosiones - dijo Tsukauchi.

\- Dejando de lado las muertes ¿No encontraron algo que estuvieran haciendo? - dijo Sir Nighteye.

\- Si, sé que esta información te interesa más Sir Nighteye. En una cierta parte desprendía olor a varios químicos, sin mencionar que se encontraron varias piezas de equipos científicos.

\- Mmm ¿Drogas?

\- Probablemente, es una lástima que todo se rompiera, aun así, se llevaron pequeñas muestras del líquido que quedó impregnado en algunos materiales, pero será difícil descifrar al estar mezclados.

\- Aun así, será de gran ayuda - contestó Sir Nighteye.

\- Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Ya encontraron a los de la Liga? - dijo Gran Torino.

\- Desgraciadamente no... - contestó Tsukauchi.

\- Ya veo, entonces la información que nos dio el joven Bakugo no fue de mucha ayuda... - dijo All Might suspirando.

\- Eso no es cierto All Might - dijo Tsukauchi abriendo otro sobre y sacando algunas fotografías de cama de seguridad. - A juzgar por las características que nos dio Bakugo la identidad de unos de ellos es de Himiko Toga, aunque ya se sospechaba, también creemos que fue ella quien asesinó a los yakuza, la forma del cuchillo es la misma que sus demás victimas...

\- Es tan joven... - comentó All Might con tristeza al ver su foto.

\- Si, ella es buscada desde hace años, es una gran amenaza, desgraciadamente... Se esconde muy bien.

\- Mmm si es joven, es una lástima que use sus habilidades para esto - comentó Nezu.

\- Ah, sí ha huido de la policía por tanto tiempo, entonces no sería raro que también se escondiera en la guarida de esos yakuza sin ser notada - dijo Gran Torino.

\- Como dijo Gran Torino, esa es una de las razones de las porque creemos que ella está implicada en esa explosión... Aunque las causas siguen siendo desconocidas - dijo Tsukauchi.

\- Así que la liga si tuvo algo que ver - dijo Sir Nighteye.

\- Sigue siendo una suposición - dijo Tsukauchi. - No hay nada seguro.

\- ¿Qué hay de los demás? - preguntó Gran Torino refiriéndose a la Liga de Villanos.

\- Bueno, los demás ya los conocíamos, pero el estudiante Bakugo reveló uno que no habían visto, es aparentemente un hombre nunca antes visto con un traje completo negro, mmmm ¿Dónde está la foto? - dijo Tsukauchi buscando entre las fotografías y cuando la encontró la mostró. - Es la única fotografía que hay, antes el estudiante Bakugo nos confirmó.

\- ¿Qué pasa con este sujeto? - comentó Gran Torino al ver la fotografía, parecía que estaba haciendo una pose rara para aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño.

\- Ah la otra información adicional es del líder Shigaraki Tomura, tal como pensamos, el párese ser el que dirige todo, nada nuevo de lo que ya nos había contado Aizawa, cabello celeste y ondulado, ojos rojos y piel pálida, no hemos podido encontrar actividad de él en ninguna cámara de seguridad.

\- Ya veo... así que aun nada... - dijo All Might suspirando.

\- Vamos All Might no te desanimes, tenemos más información que de la que empezamos, pronto los encontraremos - animó Tsukauchi.

\- Si... tienes razón - dijo All Might sonriéndole.

\- Si te rindes tan rápido... - dijo Gran Torino provocando un escalofrió a All Might. - Significa que necesitas más entrenamiento ¿Eh? Mocoso...

All Might rápidamente negó con la cabeza. - ¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Esa no era mi intención Gran Torino!

\- ... - Sir Nighteye solo lo veía sorprendido ante tal acción ¿Era tan aterrador?

Tsukauchi reía mientras acomodaba todos los documentos y fotografías a sus respectivas carpetas.

\- Jajaja que animados están - reía Nezu con una nueva taza de café.

En la guarida de la Liga de Villanos se encontraba una feliz Eri junto a Kurogiri en un rincón de la sala.

\- ¿Estas contenta Eri? - dijo Kurogiri al ver como Eri tarareaba una canción mientras admiraba su nueva mochila y cuadernos.

\- ¡Si! ¡Quiero que ya sea lunes! - contestó alegremente.

\- ¿Cómo consiguieron inscribirla al preescolar? - preguntó Spinner.

\- Oh, es sencillo, le pagamos a alguien para falsificar documentos y una pequeña mentira de cambio de residencia por trabajo de los padres - contestó Kurogiri.

\- Y... ¿Los padres son?

\- Ellos - apuntó Kurogiri a Toga y a Mr. Compress.

Spinner Miró con sorpresa a Mr. Compress.

\- No pienses mal, Toga es la que se encargará de llevarla y recogerla al poder cambiar su apariencia, yo solo fui el adulto responsable de inscribir a Eri sin que Toga lo arruinara todo - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Ahhh ¿Por qué no confían en mí? ¡Ni que fuera a matar a esas mujeres! - se quejó Toga.

\- Tu sola presencia incomoda, no importa que forma tomes - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!

\- No era un cumplido.

\- ¡En cualquier caso! ¡Eri chan! ¡Si alguien te molesta solo toma tu lápiz y clavárselo en el ojsksdskd! - Toga no terminó de decir la palabra, Kurogiri le había puesto una cinta en la boca.

\- Si alguien te molesta solo nos dices - dijo Kurogiri recibiendo un feliz sí.

\- ¿No estás nerviosa Eri? - preguntó Spinner.

\- Si, pero Izuku me dijo que todo estaría bien y mamá Kurogiri también - contestó Eri.

\- Hablando de Midoriya Izuku ¿No había venido hoy? - preguntó Kurogiri.

\- Jejeje si - contestó Toga sonriendo y riendo. - ¿Quieres saber dónde está?

\- ... Me estoy dando una idea, prefiero no saber y no involucrarme, ¿Quieres hacer algo Eri? - dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¡SI! - contestó animadamente.

En alguna parte de la guarida se encontraba despertando Midoriya, lo primero que vio fue una total oscuridad, apenas y podía distinguir lo que había en aparentemente una habitación, miró su celular, eran apenas las 7:30 de la noche. Aún era temprano, pero estaba tan cansado y recientemente ha generado una gran preocupación hacia cierto peli rubio que no le importaría volver a la cama y seguir durmiendo para seguir descansando en paz. Y así lo hizo.

Tardó unos largos segundos hasta recordar algo, él había salido de los dormitorios y fue a la guarida de la Liga ya que quería darle unos cuadernos a Eri lo antes posible en cuanto se enteró que iría al preescolar, después de llegar y darle los cuadernos a Eri, Toga le ofreció un vaso de juego el cual no dejó ni una gota... Oh, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Midoriya sintió como si algo se moviera en su lado derecho y al voltear a ver se quedó de piedra, era Shigaraki quien dormía tranquilamente. Midoriya no pudo evitar caer al suelo al intentar pararse de la cama, ahora que veía bien era la habitación de Shigaraki Tomura. Caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla esta no abría.

\- ¿Eh? - Una y otra vez intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - la voz gruesa de Shigaraki lo hizo estremecer.

\- B-b- ¡Buenos Días!... ¡Buenas Tardes!... No... Emm... ¿Noches? - dijo Midoriya inseguro y nervioso, por alguna razón estaba demasiado nervioso para su bien ¿Era porque Shigaraki no llevaba camisa?... ¿Espera que? ¡No llevaba puesta una camisa!

\- ... Oh ya veo ¿Querías dormir conmigo? - dijo Shigaraki con una sonrisa burlona.

\- N-n- n- ¡No! ¡Y-y-yo! ¡J-j-jugo! - comenzaba a tartamudear Midoriya golpeándose mentalmente ante lo que decía.

\- Esta bien entiendo - dijo Shigaraki a lo cual confundió a Midoriya. - No me resistiré por hoy - dijo alzando las sabanas para que Midoriya entrase a la cama junto a él.

Midoriya por su parte casi se desmaya de la vergüenza ¡Quería huir de ahí!... Pero a la vez no... ¡NO! ¡Definitivamente debía huir de ahí!

Devuelta con los demás villanos...

\- Entonces... ¿Encerraste a Midoriya en el cuarto de Shigaraki? - dijo Magne.

\- ¡Así es! - contestó Toga.

\- ¿No fue obligado Shigaraki tomar junto al sensei desde ayer? - dijo Spinner.

\- ¡Así es!

\- Mmmm así que por eso me pediste las llaves de Shigaraki - dijo Dabi.

\- ¡Así es!

\- Sabes que después Shigaraki se enojará contigo - comentó Mr. Compress.

\- Meee

\- Creí que intentarías violarlo primero tú... - dijo Spinner.

\- Jejejeje aprecio mi vida Spinner chan, ¡Por eso Tomu chan me deberá favores por darle a mi preciado Izuku chan!

\- Nunca fue tuyo - comentó Dabi.

\- ... Silencio Dabi chan.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de la UA, más específicamente en la habitación de Bakugo.

\- Bakugo hermano... ¿Enserio que tienes? - dijo Kirishima con preocupación.

\- Si... Ya son dos semanas que te vemos... Umm... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Me es difícil incluso de decirlo - dijo Kaminari igual de preocupado.

\- Decaído - completó Sero también preocupado por su explosivo amigo.

\- Sí, eso - dijo Kaminari.

\- ... Déjenme solo, ya les dije que no es nada maldición - contestó Bakugo Mirando hacia otro lado.

Los otros tres solo se miraron entre si con aire de preocupación. Después de que Bakugo regresó de su viaje con All Might se encerró durante todo el día en su habitación y después parecía que estaba en un estado de shock profundo, ahora le rodeaba un aire de depresión, algo que no iba para nada con la explosiva personalidad de Bakugo.

\- Todo eso... Debe ser una mentira... Una cruel mentira... - susurró Bakugo para sí mismo.


	33. Memoria

Los recuerdos que fueron olvidados regresaron gracias al quirk de una persona que trajeron desde el extranjero. Bakugo Katsuki pudo recuperar cada detalle del día que fue secuestrado y mantenido en la guarida de la Liga de Villanos atado de una silla donde todos los que los atacaron estaban frente a él convenciéndolo en unirse. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba condenadamente asustado, aunque no lo mostrara, temía que le lavaran el cerebro y lo obligarán a ser parte de ellos... Y volverse un villano, pero eso no fue lo terrorífico de ese día... Ese día vio lo inimaginable, algo que se negaba a creer porque... Midoriya Izuku... Deku, el chico que siempre ha aneldo ser un héroe como All Might y la persona más amable que había conocido en toda su corta vida, ese chico había aparecido en escena.

Se arrepentía en haber aceptado en recuperar su memoria perdida de ese día... No quería creerlo, simplemente... Él no, de todas las personas ¡Él no! ¡Deku nunca haría algo como eso! ¡Él no podía ser el traidor del que tanto se rumoreaba!

Los recuerdos de ese día fueron...

\- Entonces Bakugo Katsuki, ¿Te unirás? - dijo aquel hombre de cabello celeste quien era el líder de la liga. Después del ataque en su escuela sabía que ese hombre era muy peligroso, no por nada casi mataba a su profesor Aizawa. Debía ir con cuidado, pero tampoco se iba a quedar quieto, antes muerto que obedecerlo.

\- Ja, muéranse - fue lo único que pudo decir en esa estresante situación, debía aguantar un poco más, salir por su cuenta de alguna forma o ... Aguantar hasta que viniesen por él, no dudaba en que lo estarían buscando.

Unas pisadas fuertes se escuchaban cada vez más cerca alertando a todos los presentes ¿Aún había más aliados? Cada vez se le dificultaba poder escapar por sí mismo, pero entonces la puerta del lugar se abrió de un portazo, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al recién llegado y en esos pequeños fragmentos que vio pensó que... Ya estaba alucinando...

\- ¡Shigaraki Tomura! ¡¿Dónde está Kacchan?! - el gritó del recién llegado lo impactó aún más... Debía ser una broma, una maldita broma - ¡Contesta mi pregunta!

\- ¡Espera chico! - el grito del hombre de niebla lo hizo mirar hacia la persona que acababa de llegar para descartar las sospechas de la persona que pensaba que podría ser, pero no... Ese definitivamente era Deku.

No... Ese no era Deku, él nunca estaría con unos villanos... Él definitivamente no... Pero mirándolo bien, esos ojos verdosos y grandes, el cabello revoltoso y esas pecas que siempre destacaban además de que solo una persona lo llamaba por Kacchan, la única persona que cumplía con esas características era Deku...

Sus palabras no querían salir, se encontraba en un estado de shock profundo hasta que finalmente pudo decir la palabra, deseando que no le respondiera de la misma forma. - Deku...

\- Kacchan... - ahí estaba... ¡La palabra que no quería escuchar!

Temor, traición, negación, furia y miedo fueron los sentimientos que le fueron invadidos, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran con lágrimas amenazando salir ante todas esas emociones al verlo ahí... Al ver a Midoriya Izuku parado al lado de Shigaraki Tomura y lo que es peor, en la guarida de la Liga de Villanos.

\- Oh, así que este es Kacchan - dijo Shigaraki Tomura sin tomarle importancia, pero a su parecer se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Deku? ¡Dime qué haces aquí! ¡¿Eres un traidor?! ¡¿Por qué andas libremente caminando aquí?! - Aún no quería creerlo, quería que le dijese que estaba siendo amenazado, se ha infiltrado o algo parecido ¡Pero que por favor no le dijese que realmente era un traidor!

\- ¡Te equivocas Kacchan! Es solo que... - miraba como Deku parecía estar nervioso y con las lágrimas amenazando por salir ¿Realmente lo estaba amenazando? ¿Estaba de infiltrado y por eso no podía decir nada?

\- Eres Emerald ¿No es así? - dijo el hombre llamado Dabi, ¿Emerald era un nombre clave? - Tus fracciones y voz son las mismas.

\- ¡Ah! Ahora que lo mencionas, si son los mismos – canturreó la loca.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? - una penetrante voz se escuchó salir de una pantalla que lo hizo poner los pelos de punta y al parecer a Deku también, parecía estar aún más nervioso que antes y con señales de pánico.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡Yo puedo explicarlo! - habló rápidamente el de niebla.

\- No, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar - dijo Shigaraki para después mirar a la pantalla y apuntar a Midoriya. - Sensei, él es mi destinado.

Un shock aún más grande si hizo presente... ¿Destinado? ¿Deku?... ¿Shigaraki Tomura y Deku? ¿Son destinados? Ja ja... Era una pesadilla... Debía ser una pesadilla... Pero porque... ¡¿Por qué Deku no lo negaba?! ¡No debía ser cierto! ¡Ellos dos! ¡Ellos dos!... ¡Eso era mentira! ¡¿Un héroe y un villano?! ¡¿Además hombres?! ¡¿Realmente existían destinados del mismo sexo?!

Se encontró por varios minutos debatiéndose en su estado de trance mirando a la nada, a pesar de estar en ese estado, estaba consciente de su alrededor, podía escuchar lo que hablaban, aunque no del todo bien, su cabeza estaba echa todo un lío. Solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

A los pocos minutos de terminar con toda la plática de los villanos una neblina rodeo a todos y fueron teletransportados a un lugar lúgubre, aparentemente un edificio abandonado. Casi todos fueron teletransportados ahí, Shigaraki Tomura y quien los teletransportó no estaban.

\- ... Deku - su voz hizo voltear a cada uno de los presentes curiosos y por supuesto... El mencionado estaba más que nervioso. - Dime que es mentira...

\- K-K-Kacchan yo... Umm... - la voz temblorosa y dudosa del peliverde solo lo hizo cabrear más.

\- ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!

\- ... No... No es mentira... La siento Kacchan... Y-yo realmente lo siento ... - respondió con lágrimas mirando al suelo.

¿Por qué se disculpaba? No lo entendía... Quería llorar junto a él, pero su orgullo no lo permitía. Ya no podía seguir negándolo, ese era el Deku llorón que conocía desde niño, no era alguien falso ni una mentira...

Tenía ganas de pararse de su silla y romper las cadenas para poder avanzar y darle un golpe en la cara por haberlo escondido todo este tiempo, se sentía traicionado ¿Por qué lo escondía? ¡Eran enemigos sin importar que! ¡Todo el tiempo sabía dónde se escondían! ¡¿Desde cuándo se han estado reuniendo?!

\- Tsk... ¡¿Por qué los escondes?! ¡Eso te hace igual a ellos! ¡¿No querías ser un héroe?! ¡¿EH?! ¡Deku! - Ya no aguantaba sabía que no estaba en posición de explotar, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

\- ¡No es lo que piensas Kacchan!... Yo... Yo... - las lágrimas salían con mayor intensidad, podía ver miedo, frustración y tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Mmm ¡Ya no quiero a este en nuestro equipo! ¡Tomu chan estará de acuerdo conmigo! - habló repentinamente la única chica en ese lugar. - ¿Lo mato? ¡Quiero matarlo! Hehehe.

\- Me temo que no puedes hacer eso Toga.

\- Mr. Compress eres taaan aburrido. Hizo llorar a mi querido Izuku chan ¡Izuku chan! ¡Yo estoy aquí para consolarte!

\- Cállate mocosa - dijo repentinamente Shigaraki Tomura quien salía de un portal. - Es tu turno de irte, y no lo estropees Toga.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Estropear? ¡Tranquilo! ¡Ya me voy! ¡No me extrañen! - dijo entrando al portal de donde vino Shigaraki Tomura.

\- ¿Por qué demonios estas llorando? - dijo Shigaraki Tomura a Deku quien aún no dejaba de llorar.

\- Por nada...

\- Oh cierto, tú mocoso Bakugo Katsuki, te llevare con el sensei.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿P-por qué? - dijo Deku exaltado.

\- ¿Es lo que querías no? Dejarlo libre, estoy siendo generoso, podría simplemente haberlo matado para mayor facilidad, considerarlo mi buena acción que verás en mucho tiempo. Ah, pero... Esto dolerá, mucho - una sonrisa tétrica se hizo presente en sus labios.

\- Q- ¿Qué? - ¿No recordaría nada? ¡Eso no! ¡No podía olvidar esto!

Después de eso, fue llevado a un lugar oscuro, un hombre que lo aterrorizaba con solo verlo le acercó la mano a su cabeza y con el primer toque un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente con el cual no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunos gritos de dolor y después de todo ese tormento... Todo se volvió oscuro... Eso era todo lo que recordaba, la impactante verdad que aun deseaba que fuera mentira...

En el día que recuperó sus recuerdos perdidos estaba frente al policía de investigación, All Might y la persona que lo ayudó a recuperar sus recuerdos. Les contó todo... excepto la parte de su amigo de infancia... Aun no era el momento.

Primero quería organizar su cabeza... Necesitaba analizar y aceptar sus recientes recuerdos recuperados y después...

\- ... Esta vez... Cuando te vea te sacaré todo maldito Deku...

En ese momento en la guarida de la Liga de Villanos, se encontraba un sonrojado Midoriya de pies a cabeza. Shigaraki lo había apresado entre sus brazos, ahora era su almohada personal para abrazar. En ese punto ya sabía que estaba tomado, al tenerlo tan cerca podía reconocer el olor a alcohol y temía por lo que sucedería en cuanto despierte y vuelva en sí. Lo que si era sorprendente es que incluso dormido y tomado Shigaraki tenía cuidado de no tocarlo con los cinco dedos de cada mano.

¿Cómo había acabado así? Después de la impactante acción por parte de Shigaraki en ofrecerle acostarse con él, Midoriya negó varias veces con la cabeza avergonzado mientras seguía intentando abrir la puerta, inclusive comenzaba a pensar en romperla pero eso no sería bueno... No puede romper las cosas de los demás, es de maleducados.

\- ... ¿No vendrás? Midoriya... - la voz de Shigaraki le erizó la piel volviendo a poner su vista en él. Aún tenía la sabana alzada y lo miraba fijamente.

\- N-no... Y-yo... T-t-tengo que i-i-irme.

\- ¿Irte?... ¿Me dejarás solo?... En este cuarto oscuro… No tengo con quien estar... ¿Tú también me abandonarás?

Las palabras que salían de Shigaraki lo impacto, dejo de forcejar la puerta y lo miró sorprendido, no comprendía a lo que se refería, pero sus palabras eran tan tristes... que no pudo evitar acercarse a él y sentarse en el extremo de la cama con su vista frente a Shigaraki.

\- No, te acompañaré, estaré contigo - dijo Midoriya con ojos decididos sorprendiendo a Shigaraki.

\- … ¿Lo prometes?

\- ¡Lo prometo!

\- No olvides esas palabras... Entonces... Buenas noches - dijo Shigaraki y en un movimiento rápido jaló a Midoriya junto a él pegándolo a su cuerpo y con sus brazos rodeándolo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? E-e-espera Shi-Shigaraki - dijo Midoriya en un intento de zafarse, pero lo tenía bien agarrado y Shigaraki ya se había dormido.

Y así fue como llegaron en esa situación, no quería moverse tanto por dos simples razones:

1- No quería despertar a Shigaraki y enfrentar las futuras consecuencias, aun no se preparaba mentalmente.

2- Se moría, literalmente ¿Por qué? Porque si sus cinco dedos lo tocaban por completo se convertiría en polvo...

Soltó un suspiro, estaba tan avergonzado como para dormir ¿Por qué nadie lo buscaba para sacarlo de ahí?

Al final, después de algunos minutos quedó profundamente dormido, había olvidado que estar cerca de Shigaraki lo hacía sentir cómodo.

En la mañana siguiente Midoriya no quería levantarse estaba tan como que podía quedarse ahí por horas, faltar un día a sus ejercicios matutinos no lo iba a matar. Solo quería seguir durmiendo junto a su gran almohada que abrazaba con fuerza... Por alguna razón un déjà vu le vino a la mente y recordó algo, él no tenía una almohada tan grande y dura...

Abrió los ojos rápidamente viendo solamente unos pectorales y al alzar su vista se encontró con la cara de Shigaraki a pocos centímetros de la suya sintiendo su suave respiración.

Rápidamente un tono rojizo lo invadió por completo y no pudo evitar gritar de la sorpresa empujando a Shigaraki sin éxito.

\- Ugh ¡Silencio! Mi cabeza… - dijo Shigaraki abriendo los ojos sorprendiéndose con ver una cabellera verdosa frente a él, después bajó la vista encontrándose con la cara roja de Midoriya a quien lo tenía abrazando. - … ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- B-b-buenos días Shigaraki… Amm T-Toga me trajo aquí… Inconsciente…

\- Sigues cayendo en sus tontas trampas.

\- Si… Lo siento… Emmm… ¿Po-podrías so-soltarme? – dijo Midoriya avergonzado y entonces Shigaraki lo soltó.

En un intento de salir rápido de esa situación se levantó rápidamente cayendo de la cama en cuanto se levantó.

\- …

\- Au au au.

\- Sigues siendo un descuidado.

Midoriya avergonzado no dijo nada y solo intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito, seguía cerrada.

Shigaraki suspiró, se levantó y abrió un cajón sacando una llave de ahí. Al dirigirse a la puerta donde Midoriya seguía enfrente pensando en vos alta sobre como abrir la puerta sin dañarla, Shigaraki agachó su cabeza a la altura de Midoriya donde le mostró la llave enfrente de sus ojos y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

\- Si no te apuras Spinner y Toga tomarán primero el baño y tardarán ahí. Hueles a alcohol gracias a mi o ¿Prefieres volver así?

Midoriya volviendo a estar completamente rojo negó rápidamente tomando torpemente las llaves y por igual abrir torpemente la puerta saliendo corriendo directo al baño que estaba al final del pasillo dando un portazo.

Shigaraki miró como había salido corriendo topándose con Kurogiri.

\- ¿Durmió contigo? Bueno, me lo suponía al no verlo en el cuarto de Eri – dijo Kurogiri quien aparentemente estaba más que despierto.

\- La hora.

\- Son las diez de la mañana, durmieron bastante, aunque de usted es compresible.

\- … Me dejaste con el Sensei.

\- Lamento eso, tenía cosas que hacer, pero fui por usted después.

\- Como sea, se metió a bañar, consigue ropa.

\- No se preocupe por eso, tengo una muda lista por si pasaba algo así.

Dicho esto, Shigaraki regresó al cuarto y Kurogiri fue al suyo. Midoriya al salir de la ducha recordó que no traía ropa para cambiarse… No tenía intenciones de quedarse ese día después de todo. Pero al salir encontró una muda nueva la cual consistía en ropa interior nueva, un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca, también estaba una toalla, su ropa había desaparecido. Suponía que había sido Kurogiri, aunque no lo había escuchado entrar.

Al salir más tranquilo caminó hacia la sala encontrándose con Spinner, Dabi, Toga, Eri y Kurogiri, los últimos dos estaban en la cocina no muy lejos de la sala, así que se podían ver.

\- ¿Huh? ¿No está Shigaraki? – se preguntó Midoriya.

\- Iba a entrar a bañarse después de que salieras – dijo Kurogiri a lo lejos.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó alegre Eri corriendo hacia Midoriya.

\- Buenos días Eri chan – dijo Midoriya alegre palmando su cabeza felizmente.

\- Ah… Muy deslumbrante… - comentó Spinner.

\- ¡I ZU KU CHAN! – gritó alegre Toga a balanceándose a la espalda de Midoriya. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? Lamento eso Izuku chan.

Midoriya volvió a ponerse rojo mirándola, no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento por lo que hizo.

\- Eri – llamó Dabi obteniendo la atención de la llamada.

Eri automáticamente corrió hasta Dabi sentándose enfrente de él. Entonces Dabi le colocó en su cabello una diadema de flores y le hizo unas trenzas de diadema que quedaba bien con la diadema puesta.

\- ¡Gracias! – agradeció Eri, Dabi solo movió la cabeza en un sí.

\- … - Midoriya estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir.

\- Yo también estaba sorprendido al principio – comentó Spinner ante la cara sorprendida de Midoriya.

\- ¡Dabi chan es bueno cuidando a Eri chan! – comentó Toga.

\- Comida – habló repentinamente Shigaraki quien venía llegando con el cabello mojado.

\- ¡Shigaraki Tomura! ¡Ya le dije que debe secarse el cabello! – dijo Kurogiri.

\- Tsk ¿A quién le importa? – respondió Shigaraki- Comida.

\- La estoy calentando.

\- ¡Buenos días! – dijo Eri corriendo hacia Shigaraki. Shigaraki solo se limitó a palmear la cabeza y entonces Eri volvió donde Dabi.

\- Listo, Midoriya Izuku, también hay para ti, nosotros ya desayunamos – dijo Kurogiri poniendo dos platos en la barra de la cocina.

\- Ah, Gracias Kurogiri san – agradeció Midoriya acercándose a la barra donde Shigaraki ya se encontraba sentado.

\- Tu ropa la lavé, después puedes recogerla – dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

Entonces Kurogiri volvió a la sala con los demás.

Desayunaron tranquilos ajenos a todo el ruido de la sala que estaba a pocos metros de ellos, hasta que llega Toga a perturbar la paz.

\- Tomu chan – habló Toga.

\- Que quieres.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Izuku chan? – dijo Toga confundiendo a los dos.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

\- Tan solo míralo ¡Está tan cansado que no ha cubierto la marca!

Entonces Midoriya rápidamente se toca el cuello, realmente no se había maquillado y entonces recordó, lo había dejado en su dormitorio.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No te pongas pálido Izuku chan! Toma el mío – dijo Toga extendiéndole su maquillaje.

Midoriya suspiró y tomó con cuidado el maquillaje comenzándose a maquillar con ayuda del pequeño espejo que traía el estuche de maquillaje. – Gracias.

\- ¡No hay de que!

\- ¿Es todo? ¿No era más sencillo solo dárselo sin acusarme de algo? – dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¡Nop! ¡Porque tengo razón! ¿Sabes esto Izuku chan? Las paredes de aquí son como papel, así que… Escuché… Como Tomu chan se sobre pasó contigo Izuku chan.

\- ¿Eh? – dijeron ambos confundidos.

Midoriya comenzaba a sonrojarse, no recordaba nada como eso; Shigaraki por otro lado sabía que Toga mentía y solo quería ver a Midoriya sonrojado y avergonzado… Una idea que no le molestaba la verdad…

\- Oh, ahora que lo mencionas… - habló Shigaraki ganándose la mirada de los otros dos. - ¿No sería al revés?

\- ¿E-eh? - dijo Midoriya confundido y avergonzado.

\- Ya sabes… Me estabas abrazando…

\- ¡N-No! E-eso fue…

\- Yo ni tan siquiera estaba sobrio – dijo Shigaraki mirando a Midoriya de reojo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Izuku chan! No sabía que eras así de aprovechado – dijo Toga tapándose la boca con ambas manos. - ¿Puedo ser yo la próxima?

Midoriya ya estaba más que avergonzado, no recordaba que las cosas fueras así. Miró hacia donde los demás, estaban mirando toda la escena montada avergonzándose aún más.

Pero entonces recordó algo, su salvación, ese día quedó en que Todoroki, Iida y él estudiarían juntos y harían la tarea que habían dejado.

\- Ku ¡Kurogiri san! ¡Recordé que tengo que ir a los dormitorios hoy! – habló rápidamente Midoriya levantándose de su lugar.

\- Ah por supuesto – dijo Kurogiri abriendo un portal frente a él.

Antes de que Midoriya cruzase el portal Shigaraki lo detuvo.

\- Espera – dijo Shigaraki haciendo parar a Midoriya quien al voltear ya lo tenía frente a él, muy, muy cerca. – Tu mochila – dijo extendiéndosela.

\- Gra- gracias ¡Hasta luego!

\- Es raro que tú también lo molestaras – comentó Dabi con indiferencia.

Shigaraki solo sonrió por debajo sorprendiendo a Kurogiri, tanto que casi dejaba caer a Eri a quien llevaba en brazos en ese momento.

\- No me digas que… Shigaraki Tomura tu… - dejó salir Kurogiri.

\- Tal vez – contestó Shigaraki.

Si, Shigaraki Tomura se había enamorado y eso era algo que ya lo tenía claro después de tanta batalla mental.

Midoriya corría a toda velocidad hacia la los dormitorios esperando que no fuese tarde. Una vez que había llegado empezó a buscar a sus dos amigos.

\- ¿Iida kun? ¿Todoroki kun? – comenzó a llamarlos buscándolos por toda la planta baja.

\- Ah ¡Buenas Tardes Midoriya! – saludó Kaminari.

\- ¡Llegas temprano! ¡Por lo general llegas los domingos! – dijo Kirishima.

\- ¡Buenas Tardes! ¡Kaminari kun, Kirishima kun! ¿Han visto a Iida kun y a Todoroki kun?

\- ¿Hu? ¿Quedaron en verse? No están, mmm parece ser que Iida fue a su casa y Todoroki dijo que iba a visitar a alguien – dijo Kirishima.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Escuche que dijeron que volverían a las 5! – dijo Kaminari.

\- … Oh, ahora que lo dices… A esa hora quedamos – dijo Midoriya en un suspiro.

\- ¡Jajaj! ¡No te desanimes hombre! Nosotros saldremos ¿Quieres venir? – dijo Kirishima animado.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si somos más será más divertido! Los demás no quisieron venir – dijo Kaminari susurrando lo último con puchero.

\- Me encantaría, pero no falta mucho en que vengan, los esperaré aquí – dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, ¡Si te aburres nos llamas! – dijo Kaminari despidiéndose junto a Kirishima.

Midoriya subió para su habitación, estudiaría un poco por su cuenta hasta que Iida y Todoroki llegasen.

Al momento de abrir la puerta de su habitación una mano lo detuvo.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, maldito Deku.


	34. Disputa

Con la puerta de la habitación de Midoriya abierta, la mano de Bakugo era apoyada en el marco de la puerta en señal de alto para que Midoriya no pudiera acceder.

Midoriya veía entre sorprendido y confundido a Bakugo, ya había notado que su amigo de infancia estaba extraño desde hace meses, pero hace dos semanas se le notaba más. Sin embargo, nunca se le acercó porque sabía que solo lo enojaría, veía como sus nuevos amigos y especialmente Kirishima siempre lo animaban, es por ello que lo dejó solo sin preguntarle nada durante todo ese tiempo, si a Kirishima no le contaba, a él menos. Cabe destacar que una vez si lo intentó, pero solo fue fulminado con la mirada y se fue...

Pero ahora tenía un muy mal presentimiento, los ojos de Bakugo mostraban ansiedad y enojo. Solo quería entrar rápidamente a su habitación y que ya llegasen Todoroki e Iida. Pero eso era imposible, apenas eran las 12 y la hora de verse era hasta las 5...

\- ¿H-hablar? ¿De qué quieres hablar Kacchan? - dijo Midoriya nervioso intentando desviar la mirada, enojando más a Bakugo como consecuencia.

Sin decir nada, Bakugo agarró a Midoriya de la muñeca sin ningún tacto y lo metió a la habitación cerrando lo puerta con seguro.

\- Agh Kacchan me estas apretando - se quejó Midoriya y al instante Bakugo lo soltó.

\- En este piso no se encuentra nadie, en todo el dormitorio solo estamos Sato, Ashido y nosotros dos, ellos están en sus habitaciones - dijo Bakugo confundiendo aún más a Midoriya ¿A qué quería llegar diciendo todo eso? - Así que suelta de una vez todo maldito nerd.

\- Yo... No sé de qué estás hablando Kacchan.

\- ¡Ja! No te hagas el santo ahora... Lo recuerdo todo...

\- ¿Recordar? - preguntó temeroso Midoriya esperando que no sea lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Todo lo que sucedió en ese maldito secuestro! ¡Eras tú! ¡¿No es así?! ¡Estabas ahí! ¡Deku!

Midoriya no sabía que decir, tenía miedo, su gran temor se acercaba y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Estaba acorralado, ya no podía seguir huyendo.

\- ¡Contéstame!

\- ... Si... Era yo, ¡Yo estaba en ese lugar! - dijo Midoriya decidido con algunas lágrimas amenazando escapando.

\- Ja... Ja ja... Eres un mentiroso y un traidor ¿Quién lo diría? Tu quien siempre decías que te convertirías en un héroe...

\- Si realmente recuerdas todo entonces... Ya debes saber mi razón de por qué estoy con ellos ¡Ese día solamente fui a salvarte!

\- ¿Razón? - se preguntó Bakugo y entonces un pequeño fragmento se le vino a la mente **"él es mi destinado"**. - ... Jaja No estarás realmente diciendo que... ¿Ese villano y tu son destinados?

Midoriya solo con su mirada bastó para confirmarle que sí, ellos son destinados.

La mirada de Bakugo se transformó en absoluto horror, y la mirada de Midoriya mostraba las ganas de llorar y miedo... Mucho miedo.

\- Eso... No... Son totalmente diferentes, diferente edad... diferentes ideales... personalidades opuestas... villano y héroe... Ambos... hombres... - comenzó a murmurar Bakugo.

\- Los destinados simplemente nacen Kacchan, como seres humanos... Yo no escogí que Shigaraki Tomura fuese mi destinado y que él tomase el camino equivocado...

\- Tsk... Maldición... ¡Maldición! - comenzó a decir Bakugo dando golpes en la pared. - ¡¿Por qué tú de todas las personas?!

\- ¿K-Kacchan?

\- ¡¿Por qué no te separas de él?! ¡Sabes que estas quedando como un traidor! ¡¿No?!... No, tú ya te has convertido en un traidor por ocultarlos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que se eso! Pero... No es sencillo... Ese era nuestro plan inicial, separarnos, pero entonces... ¿Recuerdas cómo me puse en el festival deportivo? Eso sucedió por no vernos, solo me recuperé porque fue a verme...

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Desde entonces nos comenzamos a ver...

\- Nerd de mierda... ¡¿Por qué no les comentaste todo esto a los profesores antes?! ¡Ellos están siendo buscados y lo sabes!

\- ¡Eso lo se! ¡Lo sé muy bien! ¡Se que han lastimado a las personas y a nuestros compañeros!

\- ¡¿Entonces que esperas?! ¡Tú solo has estado diciendo que te convertirás en el héroe número uno después de All Might! ¿Y qué es esto? ¡No has actuado como un héroe! ¡Solo eres un mentiroso! ¡Nos has mentido a todos! ¡Si yo fuera All Might no te vería ni la cara!

\- ¡Lo se! ¡Se que no he actuado como un héroe! ¡Se que no me merezco los halagos de All Might! ¡Pero Kacchan tu no entiendes!

\- ¿Ha? ¿Qué es lo qué debo de entender? ¡¿Qué te terminó gustando ese criminal?!

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- ¿Sabes por qué no he comentado nada de esto a las autoridades? Por qué pensé que tendrías una buena razón y lo harías tu después... Pero esto... ¡Son solo disparates para ocultar que te gusta ese mal nacido!

\- ¡Qué no es eso Kacchan!

\- ¡¿Entonces que es?!

Bakugo se acercó cada vez más hacia la dirección de Midoriya furioso, Midoriya en respuesta terminó topándose con la base de la cama sin poder avanzar más.

\- No mereces llamarte fan de All Might - dijo Bakugo mirando fijamente a Midoriya. - Eres una deshonra para todos los héroes.

Midoriya no dijo nada, solo apretaba su boca para no romper en llanto, no soportaba mirar más a Bakugo así que desvió la mirada. Ahora todo había acabado... Bakugo tenía razón, era una deshonra para los héroes, para sus compañeros y para All Might... No merecía tener todos esos posters y cosas de All Might, no se había comportado como un héroe, sabía eso… Sabía perfectamente eso.

Cuando todo comenzó sabía que no debía callar y solo actuar como el héroe que deseaba ser... Pero llegó a tener miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, era un cobarde, no merecía ser un héroe, un héroe nunca escondería a los villanos y menos conviviría con ellos. Sí, la Liga de Villanos se habían mostrado amables con él, inclusive hubo momentos que disfrutó estar con Shigaraki, aunque estos fueran cortos... Pero Bakugo tenía razón, no por ser destinados tenía que esconderlo a él y a toda la liga entera. La situación se le había ido de las manos, pensó que podría solucionar todo por su cuenta llevando por el buen camino a la Liga, pero, aunque estos dejasen de atacar a las personas… No cambia el hecho de que han cometido crímenes... Como había dicho Bakugo, debía contarles todo a las autoridades y especialmente a All Might quien era el que más buscaba desesperadamente a la Liga... Pero aún no estaba listo... ¡Aún no estaba listo! Era patético como un héroe...

\- Deku... Que... ¿Qué es eso?

La voz de Bakugo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la cara de sorpresa de Bakugo mirando a un punto en específico lo alteró... Era la marca...

\- ¡No! ¡No mires! - dijo Midoriya tapando rápidamente con su mano la zona de su cuello donde estaba la marca. Estaba seguro que la había tapado con maquillaje, ¿Como se había dado cuenta?

\- ... ¿Maquillaje? - se preguntó Bakugo y quitó la mano de Midoriya quien se resistía. Había un lineado celeste visible, entonces pasó la mano por el cuello quitando el maquillaje revelando la figura. Como si de un Ying y Yang se tratase, las figuras de un lobo y un león de celeste y verde respectivamente fueron totalmente visibles.

Midoriya logró zafarse de Bakugo ante su estado estático y corrió hasta la pared cubriendo la marca.

\- Eso... No era un tatuaje... - comenzó a murmurar Bakugo. - ... Tú nunca te harías uno, menos estando en la escuela... ¿Marca? ¡¿Es esa tu marca?!

Un silencio se formó y un repentino ruido se escuchó, Bakugo había activado su quirk, pequeñas chispas salían de ambas manos.

\- ¿Tan lejos han llegado? ¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?! ¡Ahora será más difícil poder separarlos! ¡Ahora más que nunca debes de hablar! ¡¿Realmente estás consciente de que ahora solo eres un aparente traidor que se dejó guiar por su destinado! ¡Si no hablas tu entonces yo...!

\- ¡Eso lo se! ¡Pero tengo miedo! - gritó Midoriya rompiendo en llanto. - Tengo miedo Kacchan... De lo que pueda suceder... ¿Qué me harán? ¿Qué nos harán? La ley a nivel mundial dice que no importa quienes sean los destinados, siempre deben estar juntos y nunca serán separados sin importar que... Pero nunca hay una mención de un villano que está catalogado como peligroso y un héroe... Yo... No sé qué pueda suceder, ¿Me encerrarán a mí también?, ¿Nos tendrán en zona restringida? Yo… ¿Tendré que dejar mi sueño de convertirme en héroe?... Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo, Tengo mucho miedo Kacchan... No sé qué es lo que debo hacer... Soy patético lo sé... No merezco ser un héroe lo sé... Debí quedarme como un quirkless para siempre, ahora solo soy la decepción de todos especialmente de All Might… Lo sé... Yo… realmente lo sé…

Bakugo estaba estático, nunca había visto a Midoriya así. Midoriya había rompido en llanto y ahora se encontraba en el piso echo bola. Se veía tan frágil, estaba todo el tiempo siempre alegre y sonriendo alrededor de todos sin preocupaciones, pero ahora veía que por dentro se moría de miedo por cada día que pasaba, temiendo que pudiera pasar lo peor.

Nunca creyó que lo vería así, por lo que con dudas Bakugo se acercó lentamente a Midoriya, quedó parado frente a él durante unos segundos y después... Se agachó para abrazarlo.

Midoriya al sentir su tacto se sorprendió, pensó que tal vez lo golpearía o gritaría por ser tan patético, pero nunca pensó que lo abrazaría. Más bien... Nunca en su vida se imaginaria que Bakugo Katsuki lo abrazaría en toda su vida.

\- Todo... Todo estará bien... No diré nada hasta que creas que estés listo... juntos podemos buscar una solución - dijo Bakugo con una voz bastante suave, tranquila y segura.

Midoriya no dijo nada y solo correspondió al abrazo intentando calmarse un poco. Si eso era un sueño no quería despertar. Deseaba que en un futuro si todo salía a la luz, todos los demás también reaccionaran de la misma forma... Aun que lo dudaba, seguramente sería despreciado.

Aun unidos en un abrazo Midoriya se comenzaba a relajar y su llanto disminuía, Bakugo por otra parte se sentía culpable y reconocía que había sido malo con él… Aunque no era algo iba a admitir delante de él.

Después de cinco minutos estando en esa posición Midoriya se limpió las lágrimas restantes, no sabía cuándo tiempo había pasado desde comenzó toda esa pequeña pelea.

\- Amm… K-Kacchan ya estoy bien gracias… - dijo Midoriya avergonzado.

Y entonces Bakugo no dijo nada, lo dejó de abrazar y se levantó del piso.

\- Yo… Realmente agradezco que no hayas dicho nada – dijo Midoriya en voz baja.

\- … Recuerda que tu secreto no será permanente, algún día tendrás que decirles a todos antes de que alguien más lo descubra.

\- Si… lo sé.

\- … Nerd de Mierda.

\- ¿? ¿Sí?

\- Ese bastardo no te ha tratado mal y amenazado ¿O sí?

\- Oh… Bueno… Al principio era distante, pero… ¿Mnh? Ha cambiado bastante ¿Creo?

\- … ¿Cres? ¡¿Cómo que crees?!

\- Ah… Bueno ha cambiado la forma te tratarme… Y… Los de la liga no son tan malas personas…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- B-bueno… No me han tratado mal…

\- Tsk, eso puede ser solo un engaño, no te dejes influenciar tan rápido.

\- Jaja… Tendré cuidado.

\- ¡Me tendrás que contar todo lo que te suceda! Si hay te pones en peligro… No dudaré en pedir ayuda ¿Entendiste?

\- Lo comprendo… Así que… ¿Estás preocupado por mi Kacchan?

\- ¡¿Ha?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Quién estaría preocupado por un nerd de mierda?!

\- Si, si – dijo Midoriya esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Tsk ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- No es por nada, simplemente… Nunca pensé que volveríamos a tener una relación como esta… Aunque antes era un poco distinta, antes de que todo empezara… – dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa que mostraba nostalgia.

\- … No sé de qué hablas.

\- Jaja supongo que la relación de ahora no es tan mala tampoco.

\- … Deku

\- ¿Sí?

\- ... ¿Lo amas?

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡P-por supuesto que...! Yo... No lo sé...

\- ¿Huh? ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! – dijo Bakugo sacando mini explosiones de sus manos.

\- ¡Waaa! ¡Kacchan! ¡Te lo suplico en mi cuarto no! ¡All Might! ¡Los posters de All Might!

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban Iida y Todoroki quien acababan de llegar, solo escuchando las suplicas de su querido amigo.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Está ahí Bakugo kun? – dijo Iida confundido. - ¡Bakugo kun deja a Midoriya kun! – dijo tratando de entrar, pero estaba cerrada la puerta. - ¿Qué? ¡No abre!

\- No hay problema – dijo Todoroki apartando a Iida. Congeló la cerradura y la rompió con fuerza. – Listo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Todoroki kun! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – dijo Iida en pánico.

\- ¿? Romperla – respondió Todoroki tranquilo. - ¡Midoriya he venido a salvarte!

\- ¿Todoroki kun? ¿Iida kun? – dijo Midoriya confundido.

\- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – dijo Bakugo.

\- ¡AH! ¡Todoroki kun la puerta! – gritó Midoriya al percatarse de su perta rota.

\- ¡¿Qué le diremos a Aizawa sensei?! – gritó Iida preocupado. – Espera eso no, ¡Bakugo kun no molestes a Midoriya kun!

\- No te preocupes Midoriya, el viejo lo pagará – dijo Todoroki.

\- ¡Ese no es el problema! – gritaron Iida y Midoriya.

Bakugo solo miró molesto la situación y se retiró dejando a los amigos pelear por la puerta que Todoroki había roto.

\- ¡Espera Kacchan! – Lo detuvo Midoriya. – Gracias – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.


	35. Te apoyaré

En la entrada del cuarto de Midoriya, Iida se encontraba dialogando con un indiferente Todoroki. El problema de la puerta era grave... Para Iida claro; el problema de la puerta era insignificante para Todoroki por supuesto.

Midoriya estaba a un metro de distancia de su habitación aun sonriéndole a Bakugo, dispuesto a volver con sus amigos, dio media vuelta, pero Bakugo lo detuvo.

\- Oye - dijo Bakugo deteniendo a Midoriya haciendo que se voltease. - ¿Realmente estas bien?

\- ¿? ¡Ah! S-si ¡Estaré bien! Por ahora... ¡Si se me complican las cosas te contaré! - dijo Midoriya con ánimo.

\- Otra cosa más.

\- ¿Sí?

Bakugo lo miró fijamente a los ojos y después con un dedo apuntó a un lado de su cuello. Tardó unos segundos en que Midoriya comprendiera y avergonzado se tapó con una mano su marca.

\- Idiota - soltó Bakugo y se fue.

Lentamente Midoriya volteó hacia sus amigos quienes seguían discutiendo, se escabulló ente los dos y entró a su habitación, sin que se dieran cuenta sacó el maquillaje que tenía guardado y se maquilló rápidamente. Después miró la pequeña esquina de los dibujos de Eri y rápidamente sacó un poster grande de All Might que ya no cabía y lo pegó. Dejó salir un suspiró. Por toda la adrenalina de hace un momento era seguro que Bakugo no había visto los dibujos.

Los gritos de Iida aún se escuchaban y entonces Midoriya volvió más tranquilo hacia sus amigos.

\- ¿Mnh? ¿No iban a regresar hasta las 5? - se preguntó Midoriya confundido ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

\- ¡Estas puertas se tienen que tratar con respeto! ¡La UA las puso para que otras generaciones también las pudiesen apreciar! - dijo Iida a Todoroki.

\- Solo se arregla, no rompí toda la puerta - respondió Todoroki a Iida y después respondió a Midoriya quien había escuchado perfectamente. - Ah, sí, pero nos encontramos a Kirishima y a Kaminari, nos dijeron que habías regresado así que nos apresuramos en llegar.

\- Ah... - Iida suspiró derrotado, no había caso seguir hablando del tema de la puerta. - En cualquier caso, Midoriya kun ¿Estas bien? Escuchamos gritos y al reconocer que era Bakugo kun creímos que otra vez te estaba agrediendo.

\- S-si ¡Estoy bien! Es solo que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas con Kacchan... - contestó Midoriya nervioso.

\- Mmm está bien, pero cualquier problema ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros - dijo Iida.

\- Por supuesto - contestó Midoriya sonriéndole. - Oh ¿No habían ido a diferentes partes ustedes?

Todoroki e Iida se miran entre sí.

\- Al principio sí, pero después quedamos en reunirnos, te habíamos invitado a salir también ¿Recuerdas? Salir a despejarnos antes de estudiar - dijo Todoroki.

\- Últimamente te distraes mucho Midoriya kun.

\- Oh... Jaja, lo siento lo olvidé - rio nervioso Midoriya, lo había olvidado por completo, cuando le dijeron de eso estaba tan distraído pensando en Eri, o más bien preocupado de lo que fuese a suceder ahora que iba a asistir al preescolar pero también feliz por ella, no era sano estar todo el tiempo encerrada.

En eso unos pasos que los dejó congelados se escuchaban aproximándose, ya conocían a quien les pertenecía.

\- Que es todo este escándalo que hacen - dijo un cansado Aizawa.

Un silencio se hizo presente y después Aizawa miró como la chapa de la puerta estaba rota. Dejó salir un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué cuando algo malo pasa tienes que estar tú ahí... Midoriya? - dijo Aizawa asustando al mencionado.

\- Aizawa sensei - habló Todoroki. - Yo rompí la puerta.

\- Si... Tú también me das problemas - dijo Aizawa cansado. - Si bien, la escuela se hace cargo por los destrozos que hacen... No paga absolutamente todos, solamente los que son de práctica.

\- Ah, yo me haré cargo ahora mismo - dijo Todoroki sacando su celular.

Ante las miradas curiosas de los presentes marcó un número haciendo un gesto molesto al mismo tiempo.

-_ ¡Shoto! ¡Por fin me hablas!_ \- se escuchó decir del otro lado de la línea.

\- Viejo... Debes mandar dinero a la escuela por una puerta que rompí - soltó sin más.

_\- ¡SHOOOTOOO!_

Y colgó sin más, solo dijo lo que tenía que decir, lo que su padre quisiese decirle no le importaba.

\- No tarda en que mande el dinero - dijo Todoroki a Aizawa.

\- ... Bien - dijo Aizawa. - No causen más problemas, especialmente tú chico problema.

\- ¡Sí Aizawa sensei! / Sensei - dijeron Midoriya, Iida y Todoroki respectivamente.

\- Aún es temprano para estudiar ¿Quieres salir un rato? - preguntó Iida.

\- Ah, lo siento, por mi volvieron a regresar... - se disculpó apenado Midoriya.

\- Para eso están los amigos - dijo Todoroki.

\- Sí, tienes razón ¡Gracias! ¡Vayamos! Oh... Pero mi puerta... - dijo Midoriya preocupado.

\- ¡Sería una falta de respeto que entrasen sin tu consentimiento! - dijo Iida. - Yo la dejo sin seguro.

\- No te preocupes por eso - comentó Todoroki. - La congelo junto a la pared para que no se abra.

\- Oh, pero si vienen a arreglarla hoy...

\- Que la descongelen – dijo Todoroki recibiendo las miradas de Iida y Midoriya con unas gotas en la cabeza.

Midoriya suspira, tenía tiempo que no salían juntos así que aceptó la propuesta de Todoroki y se fueron al pequeño pueblo que quedaba cercas.

Por otro lado, Bakugo se encontraba caminando por toda la Academia UA pensando sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Aún seguía alterado por todo ese asunto y admitía que por ello no midió sus palabras... Aunque pensándolo bien nunca lo hacía, como consecuencia Midoriya había rompido en llanto y lo terminó consolando... Algo que le avergonzada admitir. Nunca volvería hacer eso… Lo juraba por su orgullo.

Su amigo de la infancia, a quien después de que su quirk se manifestase lo trató de la mierda... Y aquel que siempre anheló ser un héroe, estaba envuelto con los villanos al ser uno de estos su destinado...

Bakugo dejó salir un suspiro, no estaba al tanto de las investigaciones respecto a la Liga de Villanos, pero sabía que si seguían indagando tarde o temprano descubrirían sobre el constante contacto de Midoriya con la Liga. Si bien, lo ha tratado como la mismísima mierda, no le gustaría que le pasase algo malo... Aunque dijese lo contrario.

Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, por cierta parte seguía sintiéndose herido y traicionado, con ganas de darle un buen golpe y por otra parte, quisiera que no sufriera en un futuro... Aunque dudaba que eso pasase. Midoriya Izuku era un idiota fácil de influenciar, no se le haría raro que ya haya tomado aprecio a los villanos si lo trataron bien... ¿Qué le podía hacer? Aunque ese no era el problema principal.

\- Shigaraki Tomura... - se dijo a sus adentros.

Era peor de lo que imaginaba, cuando lo estaban interrogando... Juraba que la mirada de todos era de desprecio por cada palabra que decía respecto a la Liga, especialmente la de All Might, una vez que lo capturasen lo más seguro era que iría a parar a la celda más oscura y llena de alta seguridad.

Ahora que sus pensamientos comenzaban a tranquilizarse... Comprendía de cierta forma al peliverde. Sin duda, incluso los mismos héroes considerarían a Midoriya una molestia... Si no pueden separase por largos periodos se complicaría el proceso de encarcelamiento. Algo que no se permitirían en retrasar.

Desconocía como lo trataban, especialmente Shigaraki Tomura, pero esperaba que por lo menos Midoriya no llegase a enamorase, si no... Lo que venía lo iba a destrozar, especialmente porque en la actualidad las parejas homosexuales no eran bien vistas, y que uno sea villano y el otro héroe solo lo empeoraba. Aunque siendo destinados se tenía más tolerancia... Pero en esta ocasión no consideraba que esa tolerancia llegase a ocurrir.

El tema de los Destinados era tan complicado...

No dejaría de pelear con Midoriya, ha estado avanzado tanto en su poder que no dudaría en pedir batallas contra él para demostrar quién es el mejor y quién se convertiría en el héroe número uno, es por eso... Es por eso que no iba a permitir que se rindiera a sus sueños por culpa de su destinado, incluso si realmente llegase a enamorarse de Shigaraki Tomura, que no lo dudaba por lo cabeza hueca e idiota que era, lo ayudaría en convertirse en el héroe que siempre quiso ser. No iba a permitir que incluso los profesionales le impidan ese sueño si llegasen a descubrir ese secreto, no iba a permitir que nadie interfiriese, ni el mismísimo All Might. Midoriya Izuku se iba a convertir en un héroe profesional sin importar que, y lucharían entre los dos mostrando sus fuerzas, así que... Lo iba a apoyar, no importase que, lo único que no aceptaría por parte de él era rendirse.

\- Más te vale nunca rendirte... Maldito Deku.


	36. Plan de Conquista

Ahora todos ya lo sabían, algunos quedaron en estado de shock no pensaban que realmente iba a ocurrir, otros estaban contentos sabían que iba a ocurrir, Kurogiri estaba entre feliz y preocupado, a Dabi le era indiferente y Eri solamente volteaba a ver por todos lados confundida por la reacción de todos. Pero ahora todos ya lo sabían, más concretamente, todos los de la liga ya lo sabían. Shigaraki Tomura estaba enamorado de Midoriya Izuku.

\- Que molestos son - bufó molesto Shigaraki. - Me voy.

\- ¡Espera! - lo detuvieron Toga y Twice.

\- Ugh ¿Qué diablos quieren? - dijo Shigaraki molesto.

\- ¿La confesión? ¡¿Para cuándo la confesión?! - dijo Toga.

\- ¿Y la boda? ¡¿Para cuándo la boda?! - dijo Twice.

\- No sucederá - contestó Shigaraki.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! - dijeron Toga y Twice casi escupiéndole a la cara a un fastidiado Shigaraki.

\- Por qué no, ya dije, ahora no molesten - dijo Shigaraki volviendo a su habitación.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Que terco es! - se quejó Toga.

\- Espera Toga... ¿No te gustaba Midoriya? - preguntó Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - dijo Toga con una gran sonrisa. - No dudaría en violármelo, pero si Izuku chan y Tomu chan se quieren... No me queda de otra que juntarles y después interrumpir en la boda en el momento que digan ¡Hable ahora o callen para siempre! Y después yo diga ¡Yo me opongo!, ¡Aunque sea rechazada!

\- En otras palabras, solo estas obsesionada y no enamorada - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Sip! - contestó Toga.

\- Supongo que está bien... - dijo Mr. Compress un poco dudoso, realmente pensaba que no estaba nada bien en obsesionarse.

\- Ah, realmente no creí que llegaría a enamorarse - dijo Spinner aun sorprendido con la noticia.

\- Sí, sí, pensé que Shigaraki y Dabi serían los que nuca conseguirían amar a alguien, pero ahora veo que es solo es Dabi el príncipe de hielo - dijo Magne.

\- ¡Ah! ¡En eso tienes razón! ¡Dabi chan se quedará solo por siempre si sigue así! - dijo Toga.

\- Aunque dudo que algunos de nosotros lleguen a tener algo con alguien... - comentó Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Príncipe de hielo! ¡Príncipe de hielo! - dijo Twice. - ¿No sería de fuego?

\- ... ¿Por qué de repente están hablando mal de mí? - se preguntó Dabi.

\- ¡En cualquier caso! ¡Hoy no estamos para hablar de la personalidad fría de Dabi chan! ¡Es sobre el enamoramiento de Tomu chan! -dijo Toga siendo apoyada por sus demás compañeros.

\- ¿Cómo es que esto se volvió una junta? - volvió a preguntarse Dabi. – Estoy rodeado de imbéciles.

Kurogiri soltó un suspiro cansado ¿Cómo es que tenía aliados tan tontos? Aunque admitía que sus habilidades en combate eran buenas... Pero lo que tenían de bueno en combate lo tenían de idiotez. Dabi era el único que se salvaba de eso... O al menos eso esperaba.

Kurogiri bajó a Eri y le dijo que fuera a jugar a otro lado, temía que la idiotez fuera contagiosa. Eri aun confundida por todo lo que decían se retiró hacía el piso de las habitaciones obedeciendo a Kurogiri.

\- Entiendo cómo se siente Shigaraki Tomura - habló Kurogiri ganándose la mirada de todos. - Es por eso que él no hará nada como declararse o similar, solo lo protegerá desde las sombras y sinceramente... Eso es mejor.

\- Kurogiri chan... ¡Me has traicionado! -dijo Toga con una mano en su corazón fingiendo que le dolía.

\- ¡La traición! ¡tú traidor! - continuó Twice.

\- ¡¿Todas esas bromas que me ayudaste hacer con Izuku chan y Tomu chan eran broma para ti!? - dijo Toga con lágrimas falsas.

\- Creí que era divertido molestar a Shigaraki Tomura, pero creo que... ¿Me equivoqué? - contestó Kurogiri. - Así que dejen las cosas como están. Tengo que salir, no hagan ninguna tontería.

Dicho esto, se retiró abriendo un portal.

Silencio total, hasta que Dabi habló.

\- Van a hacer una tontería - dijo Dabi refiriéndose a Toga y a Twice.

\- ¡Yo siempre hago tonterías! - contestó Twice a la defensiva. - ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

\- No es ninguna tontería - contestó Toga. - ¡Es el plan de conquista!

\- ¡Así es!... ¿De qué? - dijo Twice confundido.

\- Tu solo sígueme el juego Twice chan - dijo Toga.

\- Van a... ¿Conquistar algo? - preguntó Magne confundida.

\- ¿Shigaraki Tomura? - preguntó igual de confundido Spinner.

\- ¡Si y no! - contestó Toga. - Como Tomu chan es terco y por ello no dará el primer paso ¡Será Izuku chan quién lo hará!

\- ... ¿Qué? - dijeron todos los demás confundidos incluido Twice.

\- Querida Toga... No sabes si Midoriya le gusta Shigaraki - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Va a hacer que él se enamore de Shigaraki - dijo Dabi.

\- Ah, me conoces tan bien Dabi chan - dijo Toga. - ¡A Izuku chan le queda poco para caer totalmente por Tomu chan! ¡Lo sé! Solo necesita un empujón más.

\- Y otro más y luego otro más y más y más y más - comenzó a decir Twice.

\- Ah... No creo poder ayudarte en eso... - dijo Spinner.

\- ¡Yo sí! ¡Cuenta conmigo! - dijo Magne.

\- Prefiero no involucrarme... Pero sí hay algo que solo yo pueda hacer me dices - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- No me metan en esto - dijo Dabi dispuesto a irse.

Shigaraki se encontraba en su habitación revisando algunos documentos que su Sensei le había dado, con fastidio los apartó a un lado y se dejó tirar a la cama, los sentimientos que se habían formado con respecto a Midoriya eran problemáticos, nunca creyó que caería ante él... En un principio sintió atracción, pero no amor... Incluso ahora sus cuerpos se atraían, aunque sus corazones no lo hicieran, pero... Después de todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos llegó a enamorarse, pero ese solo era un sentimiento que crearía problemas a los dos, por ello no dirá nada, era lo mejor. No obstante lo seguiría cuidando a lo lejos, fuera de la escuela era notificado de sus actividades en su pasantía y cuando solo salía a pasear, el chip de rastreo que le había comprado era la mejor cosa que se le había ocurrido en adquirir, lo único que no podría saber si estaba bien o no era cuando estaba en la escuela... Bueno solo sabía que practicaba duramente en sus clases, gracias a la marca ahora es más sensible al dolor que el contrario se hacía... Odiaba eso.

De repente tocaron su puerta, sabía quién era. Era la única persona que tocaba la puerta educadamente.

\- Pasa - dijo Shigaraki tratando de no mostrar lo fastidiado que estaba y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Con lentitud la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Eri quien traía consigo una libreta, su libreta de notas preferido, Midoriya se lo había obsequiado. A pasos lentos y torpes se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Shigaraki.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - preguntó Shigaraki, Eri había tomado la costumbre de que cada vez que quiere aprender algo nuevo o si tiene alguna duda se iba directamente con Shigaraki. A Kurogiri siempre lo veía ocupado así que prefería no causarle más problemas que de los que ya tenía.

Eri negó con la cabeza. - Estaba muy emocionada con respecto a la escuela... Pero ahora estoy nerviosa ¿Qué hago? - decía Eri en voz baja.

A Shigaraki no se le hacía raro, por lo que tenía entendido, estuvo encerrada en ese lugar probablemente en toda su vida y también desde que había llegado no había salido, siempre encerrada en cuatro paredes sin ningún tipo de luz natural... Si, definitivamente era normal que estuviera nerviosa e incluso con miedo.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo tranquilizarla... Nunca había ido a la escuela... No, más bien, no recordaba nada de su maldita niñez y cuando el sensei lo recogió obtuvo toda su sabiduría por parte del sensei. Los demás de la liga ni se diga... Por algo todos tenían la mentalidad tan retorcida. Su única salvación sería Midoriya... O eso quisiera decir, pero él también tuvo una pésima niñez en su escuela... Aún no le quedaba en claro cómo es que con todo ese sufrimiento haya querido convertirse en héroe...

Y ahí estaba Eri, mirándolo con nerviosismo esperando una repuesta. Estaba que maldecía todo ¿Por qué todos estaban maldecidos con respecto a la escuela? No le quedaba de otra que responder de cierta forma.

\- Si te sientes nerviosa... Solo piensa en que todos estaremos para apoyarte, especialmente Midoriya. No importa lo que llegue a suceder, nosotros nos aremos cargo siempre esperándote con los brazos abiertos - dijo Shigaraki dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora a Eri quien sonrió complacida. Y cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte un solo cabello y te haga derramar una sola lagrima es escuincle muerto pensó para sí mismo.

\- Si, gracias - dijo Eri con una gran sonrisa.

Shigaraki se quedó unos segundos pensando, lo mejor era sacarla al pueblo y ciudad cercanos para que se acostumbrase a la multitud... Cosa que no le agradaba, odiaba con todo su ser a la sociedad y odiaba el hecho que se le pudieran meter cosas extrañas de los héroes, pero era lo mejor para ella... Esperaba que por lo menos se mantuviera neutral en sus pensamientos respecto a toda esa asquerosa sociedad.

\- ¿Te parece ir mañana con Midoriya a dar un paseo? - dijo Shigaraki, Midoriya era la única y mejor opción para salir con Eri. Todos los demás estaban en punto de mira, Toga también servía, pero prefería evitar más contacto con la rubia, temía que su retorcida mente influyera en Eri...

A Eri se le iluminó la cara de felicidad y de un impulso abrazó a Shigaraki feliz. Sorprendido Shigaraki correspondió dedicándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

\- ¡Me encantaría! - respondió Eri.

Devuelta con Toga y los demás. Dabi estaba sentado en el sofá cansado de la situación, fue obligado en permanecer.

\- ¡Listo! -gritó Toga alzando un pedazo de papel. - ¡El plan de conquista está terminado!

\- ¿Estás segura de que funcionará? - preguntó Spinner.

\- Me sorprende el empeño que le has dado - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- No sé ni porque estoy aquí ¿Ya me puedo ir? - dijo Dabi.

\- El plan será un éxito, pero todo dependerá de Tomu chan, así que espero que no lo arruine - dijo Toga.

\- Dudo eso... - dijo Magne. – De cierta forma es romántico el plan… De cierta forma…

El plan consistía de la siguiente manera:

**1-****Izuku chan y Tomu chan en una cita romántica (Sin que se den cuenta).**

**2-****Mostrar los lados buenos de Tomu chan (Misión difícil, aún en discusión).**

** 3- Noche romántica (Encerrarlos nuevamente).**

**4- Caminata en la noche mirando las estrellas (Misión complicada, obligar a Kurogiri sin que se dé cuenta en teletransportarlos a un bosque a mitad de la noche).**

**5- Mirar una película de terror para que Izuku chan se asuste y abrace a Tomu chan (Cine improvisado en un cuarto vació donde se mueran del aburrimiento y solo vean la película).**

**6- Mostrar el lado paternal de Tomu chan a Izuku chan (Ayuda necesaria: Eri)**

**7- Tomu chan siendo cariñoso con Izuku chan (Ayuda necesaria: Tomu chan, Esperanza: Su parte quiera o no)**

**8- Beso (Aun en discusión el cómo lograrlo)**

**9- Declaración de amor (Ayuda necesaria: Izuku chan siendo valiente y confesar sus sentimientos).**

**10- Los anillos para la boda.**

\- La última parte es muy apresurada - comentó Mr. Compress.

\- Mejor prevenir que lamentar - contestó Toga.

\- Sigo diciendo que es una tontería - dijo Dabi.

\- ¡Es el plan perfecto! ¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Si que lo es! - dijo Twice.

\- Será un éxito - dijo una sonriente Toga.


	37. Cita Romántica

Poco después de que Iida, Todoroki y Midoriya se fueran llegó Present Mic a arreglar la puerta de Midoriya con su caja de herramientas en mano, listo para arreglar eso lo más pronto posible y disfrutar un poco su día libre.

\- … ¡¿Por qué congelaron esto?! – gritó Present Mic histérico ante la puerta congelada y entonces llamó a su fiel amigo. – Necesito una lanza llamas con urgencia.

\- _¿Huh?_ – dijo Aizawa confundido.

Ya eran las 4:30 de la tarde y Midoriya se encontraba sentado en una banca del centro comercial junto a Todoroki con quien hablaba animadamente esperando a Iida. Iida les había dicho que lo esperasen para después regresar a los dormitorios y estudiar cómo habían acordado.

El celular de Todoroki sonó interrumpiendo la charla.

\- Lo siento Midoriya debo contestar - dijo Todoroki alejándose un poco.

Midoriya solo asintió y se quedó solo esperando por sus dos amigos. El día siguiente tenía planeado entrenar un poco, ahora que las cosas con Bakugo se habían solucionado, ya no sentía tanta ansiedad, podría decir incluso que se ha quitado un peso de encima, ahora estaba más relajado, aunque claro... Debía seguir siendo más cuidadoso. Sentía que ahora podía contarle todas sus inseguridades y de lo que ha pasado con la liga a Bakugo, pero eso sería demasiado ¿No? Además... Estaba 100% seguro que si hacía eso solo terminaría regañado y con varios golpes en la cabeza por parte de su explosivo amigo.

Dejó salir un suspiro junto a una sonrisa. Si Bakugo llegó a entenderlo... ¿Los demás también lo harían?... Prefería no pensar en ello...

El tono de su celular comenzó a sonar sin tan siquiera mirar a quién correspondía contestó.

\- ¿Bueno? - dijo Midoriya.

_\- ¡Mañana! ¡¿Puedo ir contigo?! - _se escuchó una emocionada voz.

\- ¿? ¿Eri chan? - preguntó confundido Midoriya. Estaba seguro que era la voz de Eri, pero Eri no tenía celular. Miró el número del celular en línea, era de Shigaraki. Eso lo confundió aún más.

\- _Ah, yo le hablaré de ello_ \- se escuchó una voz gruesa de fondo. - _¿Midoriya?_

\- ¿Sh-Shigara...? - intentó decir Midoriya, pero recordó que estaba en un lugar público y sus amigos no tardaban en regresar. - ¿Sí?

_\- Sabes que el lunes Eri comenzará la escuela, sin embargo, ella nunca ha estado rodeada de otras... Personas... Así que pensé en que deberían ir los dos a algún lado para que se acostumbre un poco, aunque esto se debió hacer desde antes._

\- ¿Salir con Eri chan? ¡Por supuesto! - dijo Midoriya feliz pero después recordó algo grave. - Ah espera... ¿Qué hay con Over... Bueno ya sabes... Él... Su antiguo tutor... - dijo preocupado, estaba tan feliz de que Eri fuera a salir de la guarida que olvidó ese gran detalle.

\- _¿Huh? ¿De qué rayos hablas?... Ah es cierto... ¿No has visto las noticias? _

\- ¿Noticias?

-_ Olvídalo, es mejor así. No es necesario preocuparse por él, no perseguirá a Eri más._

\- ¿E-enserio? - preguntó Midoriya dudoso.

-_ Si, es por eso que no hay problema en que salga._

\- Esta bien... - dijo Midoriya dudoso, ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? ¿Tal vez se había rendido? - ¿Ah donde la llevo?

\- _Eso ya dependerá de ti, cuando decidas el lugar y hora me mandas un mensaje_ \- dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¡Entendido! - dijo Midoriya emocionado y juraba haber escuchado una risa antes de que Shigaraki colgara.

Cambio de planes, no entrenaría, se dedicará al día entero a llevar a Eri a distintas partes a divertirse. Estaba emocionado por ello.

\- Lo siento Midoriya era Fuyumi - dijo Todoroki en un suspiro cansado, si era Fuyumi, pero con muchos ¡SHOTO! de fondo, simplemente agotador... - ¿Aún no hay señales de Iida?

Midoriya negó. - No debería tardar, pero Todoroki kun ¿Estás bien? Te vez cansado...

\- No es nada, ya estoy acostumbrado.

\- ¡Lamento la demora! - dijo Iida quien llegaba corriendo con varias bolsas.

\- ¿Mn? ¿Qué es todo eso Iida kun? - dijo Midoriya.

\- Uraraka kun dijo que harían una pijamada y debíamos aportar algo – dijo Iida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Aizawa sensei lo autorizó? – preguntó Midoriya confundido.

\- No será una pijamada como tal, al final todos tendrán que irse a sus respectivas habitaciones y solo seremos pocos por lo que tengo entendido, la mayoría fue a visitar sus hogares y no regresarán hasta mañana ¡Me pareció una buena idea para convivir más con todos! Y Aizawa sensei dijo que no le importaba al ser fin de semana, solo no quiere que rompamos algo – contestó Iida.

\- Mmmm pijamada – dijo Todoroki pensativo. – Nunca he estado en uno.

\- Ni yo – dijeron Midoriya e Iida.

\- Bueno, yo a veces iba al cuarto de mi hermano a dormir y ver algún programa juntos, pero eso no cuenta – dijo Iida.

\- En mi caso… - dijo Midoriya pensativo. – Algunas veces de niño dormía con Kacchan, pero tampoco diría que contase…

\- … Yo siempre he dormido solo de niño – comentó Todoroki, tenía hermanos sí pero nunca convivió con ellos de niño… Y nunca tuvo amigos de niños. Es por ello que le interesaba que es lo que sucedería con la pijamada que iban a hacer.

Iida y Midoriya se miran entre sí y después corren a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Lo sentimos Todoroki kun! ¡No lo volvemos a hacer! – dijeron Iida y Midoriya.

\- ¿Huh? ¿De qué? – preguntó un confundido Todoroki.

Una vez que regresaron a los dormitorios Iida le dio las cosas a Uraraka y a Hagakure, después fueron a la habitación de Iida a estudiar. Una vez que llegó la hora para hacer la pijamada bajaron a la sala donde todo ya estaba preparado.

Los sillones los habían movido y había varias cobijas y almohadas en el centro frente a la televisión, golosinas en una mesa y palomitas en otra, había varios juegos de mesa y películas.

\- ¿Hicieron todo esto ustedes solas? – dijo Midoriya sorprendido.

\- Ahora me siento mal por no ayudar – dijo Iida.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Nosotras fuimos las que dijimos que no queríamos ayuda – dijo Uraraka.

\- ¡Sip! ¡Esto será genial! – dijo Ashido feliz.

\- ¿Para qué es todo eso? – dijo Todoroki confundido.

\- ¡Ya lo verás! – dijo Hagakure.

\- ¿Quiénes estarán? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Kirishima kun, Kaminari kun, Sato kun quien preparó postres, nosotros seis y también invitamos a Bakugo kun, pero dudo que venga – dijo Uraraka contando con los dedos.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – dijeron Kaminari y Kirishima quienes traían arrastrando a un enojado Bakugo.

\- Hombre, se escondió bien – dijo Kirishima.

\- ¡No me estaba escondiendo! ¡Y ya suéltenme! – gritó Bakugo.

\- Pero estabas en la otra punta de la escuela – dijo Kaminari.

\- ¡¿Acaso no puedo caminar hasta ahí?! – gritó Bakugo.

\- Ya tengo los postres listos – dijo Sato quien venía llegando con una gran charola.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos todos! – dijo Ashido. - ¡Comencemos!

\- ¡Yo no participo en esto! – dijo Bakugo. – dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

\- Pero Bakugo hermano… - intentó detenerlo Kirishima.

\- Ah, Bakugo tiene miedo de perder en los juegos de mesa – dijo Kaminari en tono de burla deteniendo los pasos de Bakugo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Yo soy mejor que ustedes! – dijo Bakugo dirigiéndose a los juegos de mesa. - ¡Apúrense que yo ganaré esta mierda!

\- ¡Esa es la actitud Bakugo! – dijo Hagakure.

\- Kacchan… - dijo Midoriya con una gota en la cabeza, era tan fácil de manipular…

Y así comenzó una animada noche. Durante el transcurso de mirar una película de terror que sugirió Ashido, pensaba a donde llevar a Eri, no le ponía mucha atención a la película. Todos estaban en el suelo con las cobijas en un círculo, la derecha comenzaba con Hagakure, Sato, Ashido, Todoroki, Iida, él mismo, Uraraka, Kaminari, Bakugo quien al final terminó participando en todo lo preparado y finalmente Kirishima. Cabe destacar que los únicos que tenían miedo eran Sato quién se aferraba de su manta al lado de las dos chicas que más disfrutaban la película; Uraraka quién disimulaba un poco su miedo, pero aun así se aferraba bien a Midoriya; Kaminari quién se aferraba fuertemente de un molesto Bakugo.

De pronto a Midoriya le surgió una idea, ¡El parque de diversiones por supuesto!, ahí había de todo, dulces, juegos y comida. Era el mejor lugar para ir y a Eri le encantaría.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír felizmente pensando en la gran sonrisa que Eri haría estando en ese lugar, agradecía enormemente que Hawks a veces los recompense económicamente.

\- Midoriya – habló Todoroki sacando de sus pensamientos al peliverde. – No sé en qué estás pensando ahora, pero… Haz comenzando a murmurar y a sonreír, lo cual no es raro, pero ahora mismo, en la película están torturando y matando a diez personas. Para, los estas asustando.

Al terminar de decir eso Midoriya mira a sus lados, todos lo miraban con sorpresa.

\- … Lo siento – dijo Midoriya apenado.

Antes de seguir viendo la película le mandó un mensaje a Shigaraki con su idea.

_¡Ya lo decidí!_

_¡Iremos al parque de diversiones! ¡A Eri chan le encantará! Será a las 10:00._

Y enviado. Ahora solo esperaría por el mensaje de confirmación que fue casi de inmediato y continuó en ver la película tranquilamente. Todos estaba tranquilo sorprendente, solamente disfrutando de la película, disfrutaba esos momentos.

Tres horas ya habían pasado, en la televisión seguía corriendo la película, esta vez una de misterio, el silencio reinaba en todo el lugar, solo se escuchaba la televisión y unos pasos acercándose.

\- Oh, pero mira que tiernos retoños tienes ahí Aizawa – dijo Present Mic. – Tienen caras de ángel.

\- Ángel… Claro, como no – contestó Aizawa y después suspiró. – Si tan solo así fueran siempre, callados y sin romper nada.

\- El joven Midoriya se ve tierno… - susurró All Might quién se encontraba en su forma normal.

\- Sí sí, ya sabemos que eres el padre adoptivo de Midoriya – dijo Present Mic.

\- ¡¿Pa-padre?! – dijo All Might escupiendo sangre.

Aizawa solo suspiró y miró a sus estudiantes, estaban profundamente dormidos todos juntos. Hagakure y Ashido tenían partes de sus brazos y piernas sobre Sato quién parecía incomodo; Todoroki y Midoriya tenían sus cabezas recargados en los hombros de un incómodo Iida; Uraraka dormía apoyada sobre Midoriya; Kaminari y Kirishima estaban en posiciones parecidas a las de Hagakure y Ashido, pero se apoyaban de Bakugo quién tenía el ceño fruncido.

Aizawa apagó la televisión y tapó bien a sus alumnos.

\- Les dije que se fueran a sus habitaciones a dormir – dijo Aizawa molesto.

\- Pero aún así los dejarás dormir ahí ¿No es así? -dijo en tono burlón Present Mic ganándose un golpe en el estómago por parte de Aizawa.

\- Lo que sea – dijo Aizawa. – All Might ven a mi habitación, tenemos que hablar.

\- Oh, por supuesto – contestó All Might.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo también? – dijo Present Mic.

\- No – contestó Aizawa.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No seas malo! – dijo Present Mic.

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a Midoriya, estaba tan incomodo y le dolía el cuello, entonces abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio le erizó la piel. Frente a él se encontraba alguien sumamente enojado.

\- Buenos días chico problema – dijo Aizawa quien sostenía una taza de café.

\- ¡¿A-Aizawa sensei?! – gritó Midoriya exaltado despertando a los demás, ahora lo recordaba, todos se habían quedado dormidos, uno por uno.

\- ¿Mn? ¿Qué? – dijo Uraraka soñolienta tallándose los ojos.

\- ¡Cállate nerd de mierda! – gritó Bakugo aventando su almohada dándole en la cara a Midoriya.

\- Bakugo… No le golpes tan temprano… - dijo Kirishima despertando con pesadez.

\- Sueño… - dijo Kaminari.

\- ¿Mn? ¿Qué hacen en mi habitación? – dijo Hagakure bostezando.

\- ¿Aizawa? – dijo Iida cansado, le dolían demasiado los hombros.

\- Un poco más mamá… - dijo Ashido entre sueño.

\- Mi cuerpo… Duele… - se quejó Sato con sueño.

Todoroki seguía durmiendo plácidamente sin importarle el ruido.

\- ¡Buenos días mocosos! – gritó Present Mic despertando en su totalidad a todos, menos a Todoroki que apenas y se movió.

\- Les dije que no durmieran aquí – dijo Aizawa enojado.

\- Lo sentimos… - se disculparon los demás regáñanles.

\- Junten todo este desastre – ordenó Aizawa recibiendo un "sí" apagado. – Ah y gracias Mic por esto.

\- No hay problema… Pero me gustaría que dejaran de usarme como alta voz – se quejó Present Mic.

\- Todoroki kun, despierta – dijo Iida moviendo a su amigo quien despertaba poco a poco.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Aizawa sensei! – dijo Midoriya deteniendo a Aizawa. – Pido permiso para salir hoy.

\- Mmm está bien, pero no regreses tarde – dijo Aizawa y se retiró junto a Present Mic.

Midoriya feliz ayudó a recoger todo y limpiar el lugar junto a los demás. Después se fue corriendo a su habitación, se iría un poco antes de la hora acordada para poder tomar un baño en la guarida de la Liga, no se arriesgaría en que su marca fuese vista. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Kurogiri lo recogería.

Por alguna extraña razón en la guarida de la Liga todos estaban… ¿Extraños? Más de lo usual, lo primero que vio fueron bastantes papeles de cuaderno regados por todo el suelo. Magne, Toga, Spinner, Twice y Mr. Compress reunidos en un círculo con los papeles rodeándolos y los gritos de Magne y Toga eran el único ruido que se escuchaba junto a los suspiros de los otros tres, lo único que decían era **¡Esto no!, ¡Así no!, ¡Le falta algo! ¡Eso no funcionará!**, entre otras similares.

Aprovechó lo distraídos que estaban y se fue directo al baño, aparentemente quién estaba alistando a Eri era Dabi, quien escapaba de sus compañeros. Kurogiri decía que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacían además de que no se quería involucrar y Shigaraki había salido.

Por fin después de alistarse se fue junto a Eri al parque de diversiones. La felicidad de Eri era muy visible, no paraba de asombrarse por cada paso que daba, mirando de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo. Estaba sumamente feliz que el hecho de haber tantas personas no le importaba.

\- ¡Waaaa! ¡Mira, mira! – decía Eri en todo momento apuntando con su pequeño dedo a todo lo que veía en su camino.

Midoriya solo sonreía, estaba tan feliz que podría llorar de la felicidad por toda esa energía que Eri emanaba.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir primero Eri chan? – preguntó Midoriya

\- ¡Todos!

\- Bueno eso… ¡Ah! ¿Qué te parece el carrusel? – dijo Midoriya al carrusel de dos pisos que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! – dijo Eri casi que corriendo a él.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eri chan no corras! – dijo Midoriya corriendo tras ella.

Mientras tanto con la Liga de Villanos, Shigaraki seguía sin aparecer y Kurogiri había salido también, Twice fue a sacar a Dabi de su habitación diciendo que no era justo que él fuera el único que no sufriera y se lo llevó a la sala a pensar de las amenazas, podría usar su quirk, pero si destruía la guarida Kurogiri no iba a estar contento. Ahora estaban los seis reunidos en una pequeña mesa con varios papeles arrugados y otros amontonados.

\- ¿Por qué es tan difícil crear una escena romántica? – se quejó Spinner.

\- ¡AH! ¡Magne chan y yo nos quedamos despiertas toda la noche viendo dramas románticos para darnos ideas! ¡No funcionó! – se quejó Toga.

\- Ah, ¿Es por eso que por ratos ibas al baño a vomitar? – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Sí!... ¿Mm? ¿Cómo sabes? No vives aquí – dijo Toga.

\- Nos mudamos hace tres semanas… - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Ideas románticas vengan a mí! – dijo Twice alzando sus brazos al techo.

\- ¡Yo ya les di varias y no las aceptan! – se quejó Magne.

\- Tus ideas son un poco… - dijo Spinner.

\- Solo admitan que no pueden pensar en nada por el simple echo de que se trata de Shigaraki Tomura, no se imaginan y no se quieren imaginar a Shigaraki en una cita romántica – dijo Dabi molesto por estar ahí en contra de su voluntad. – Solo hagan lo que dice Magne y funcionará… ¡Ya déjenme ir!

Silencio total… Dabi tenía razón, se les enchinaba la piel de tan solo pensar en ver a Shigaraki rodeado de velas y flores… Pero tal vez a Midoriya no le sucedería eso.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Te escuchamos Magne chan! – dijo Toga sacando una nueva hoja.

\- ¡Por fin me escucharán! – dijo Magne.

\- Y aquí vamos otra vez… - dijo Mr. Compress en un suspiro.

\- ¡Yo escribo tu apunta! – dijo Twice.

\- ¿Realmente haremos eso? – preguntó Spinner.

\- … Los odio a todos – dijo Dabi.

Comenzaba atardecer y Eri logró subirse a todos los juegos que correspondían a su edad, en otras ocasiones participaba en pequeños juegos para ganar premios, Midoriya también jugaba a esos juegos para conseguir premios para Eri, claramente conseguía premios que no fuesen relacionados con héroes… Menos mal que decidió llevarse su mochila.

\- Ya es tarde… Eri chan es tiempo de irnos – dijo Midoriya quien tomaba de la mano a Eri. - ¿Debería mandarle un mensaje a Kurogiri ahora o cuando llegue al lugar donde nos trajo?

Eri dejó de caminar al ver algo que le llamaba la atención, logrando que Midoriya viera hacia la dirección donde Eri estaba mirando.

\- Quieres… ¿Quieres una manzana acaramelada? – preguntó Midoriya y al solo decir eso a Eri se le iluminó la cara.

\- Manzana acaramelada – dijo Eri con saliva saliendo de su boca.

Midoriya rio por esto. – Bien, vamos por una.

Pidió la manzana bajo la atenta mirada de Eri quien no dejaba de salivar.

\- Eri chan – dijo Midoriya entregándole la manzana.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Eri feliz y comenzó a comer su manzana felizmente.

\- Entonces ¿Volvemos? – dijo Midoriya recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Eri.

Al volver a la guarida se sorprendió de ver a todos agotados y suspirando en el suelo aún con varios papeles en el piso.

\- No preguntes Midoriya Izuku, es mejor evitarlos – dijo Kurogiri quien ya se había dado por vencido en entender a sus colegas.

\- Esta bien… - dijo Midoriya confundido.

\- ¡Tío Dabi! – dijo Eri corriendo hacia Dabi quien había logrado zafarse del circulo y ahora estaba en la barra de la cocina tomando un vaso de wiski. - ¡Fui al parque de diversiones! ¡Había muchos juegos! ¡Cosas así de grandes! ¡Y también!

Comenzó a decir Eri mientras movía sus manos imitando lo que decía. Dabi la escuchaba atentamente.

\- … Aún me sorprende que se lleven tan bien – dijo Midoriya en casi un susurro.

\- Me atrevería a decir que es uno de sus favoritos – dijo Kurogiri. – Es el que mejor la sabe cuidar después de mi después de todo.

\- Eso es sorprendente – dijo Midoriya.

Midoriya voltea de un lado a otro, en la sala solo estaban los cuerpos cansados, en la cocina Dabi seguía escuchando a Eri quien le seguía diciendo todo lo que hicieron de manera emocionada, al lado de él estaba Kurogiri aparentemente pensando sobre algo.

\- No he visto a Shigaraki en todo el día – dijo Midoriya en voz baja.

\- Shigaraki Tomura está con el sensei – comentó Kurogiri sorprendiendo a Midoriya.

\- Oh ya veo… - dijo Midoriya en voz baja, no le gustaba la combinación de Shigaraki y de All For One, lo hacía poner ansioso.

\- Parece ser que Eri esta mejor, ha estado nerviosa a pesar de haber sido ella la que quería ir a la escuela – dijo Kurogiri.

\- Ah sí, se estuvo divirtiendo, tal vez no es lo mismo un parque de diversiones y una escuela, pero… Al menos eso la tranquiliza – dijo Midoriya. – Pero Mmm…

\- ¿Te preocupa que algo malo pase? – dijo Kurogiri viendo la cara que Midoriya había puesto. – No te preocupes por eso, ya tenemos todo calculado, Shigaraki Tomura pensó en todos los diversos factores que podrían pasar y la solución para ellos. También ya no te preocupes por Chisaki Kai él ya no podrá molestarnos.

\- ¡Oh cierto! Shigaraki también dijo algo como eso ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Midoriya.

Sin embargo, su celular sonó y al ver el número de quien era contestó rápido.

\- ¿Aizawa sensei? – dijo Midoriya temeroso.

\- _¡Te dije que no regresarás tarde! ¡Ya está por oscurecer! ¡Vuelve en este instante! _

\- ¡S-sí señor! – dijo Midoriya y cortó la llamada.

\- ¿Te llevo a casa? – dijo Kurogiri quien había escuchado todo, siendo salvado por la campana.

\- Si por favor… - dijo Midoriya en un suspiro.

Se despidió de Dabi y de Eri a quien antes de irse le entregó todas las cosas que ganaron y se despidió con un abrazo, también se despidió de los demás, pero no fue escuchado más que por Twice quien solo se despidió con el mano tirado en el piso y finalmente de Kurogiri.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Izuku chan estuvo aquí?! – dijo Toga volviendo a sus sentidos.

Después de una semana de clases normales y sus idas con Hawks junto a Tokoyami obteniendo una mayor cercanía con el ultimo. Estaba feliz de que seguía mejorando, aunque no solo él, todos los demás también iban mejorando a sus propios pasos, pero lo que más le alegraba era que All Might todas las mañanas le ayudaba a entrenar en secreto en el bosque que rodeaba la escuela, a veces se transformaba para animarlo más sin usar su quirk o podría dejar medio bosque destruido, además de que All Might siempre dejaba que Midoriya averiguara las cosas por si mismo. Bakugo lo seguía tratando como siempre pero ahora ya no se sentía la lejanía entre los dos incluso podía notar cierta preocupación… Aunque claramente nunca lo admitiría.

Como era usual cada fin de semana se preparaba para visitar a la Liga, de vez en cuando primero visitaba a su madre, pero estaba tan emocionado y preocupado por la primera vez de Eri en la escuela, incluso desde el lunes no paraba de preguntarle a Shigaraki sobre Eri hasta que se hartó y le dijo que esperara hasta el fin de semana para preguntarle el mismo a Eri…

Y es así como el viernes al terminar las clases pidió permiso para salir, solo eran pocos los que se iban desde el viernes, la mayoría prefería irse los sábados y otros preferían simplemente quedarse en los dormitorios. Al ser su solicitud aceptada rápidamente tomó su mochila con una muda de ropa incluida y le envió a Kurogiri un mensaje para recogerlo.

Al llegar solamente estaban Twice, Dabi y Eri.

\- ¡Bienvenido! – dijo Eri nada más al ver llegar a Midoriya corriendo a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Me alegro verte Eri chan! – dijo Midoriya correspondiendo al abrazo cargándola en el proceso.

\- ¿Flores? ¿Por qué veo flores? – dijo Twice al verlos.

\- Midoriya Izuku ¿Tienes planeado quedarte esta noche? – preguntó Kurogiri.

\- Oh, si, si no es mucha molestia – contestó Midoriya.

\- Bien, entonces me tomaré mi tiempo – dijo Kurogiri. – Dabi ¿Ya estás listo?

\- Sí, te estoy esperando – contestó Dabi.

\- Entonces nos retiramos – dijo Kurogiri desapareciendo junto a Dabi.

\- Eri chan ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Midoriya dejando en el suelo a Eri.

\- ¡Sí! ¡La profesora es amable! Aunque al principio estaba muy nerviosa… Pero ya estoy mejor juego con los demás ¡Hacemos dibujos! ¡leemos! ¡Y y! – comenzó a decir Eri emocionada moviendo sus manos.

Comenzaban a dar las nueve de la noche, Eri ya se encontraba cabeceando, estaba a punto de quedar dormida y entonces la llevó a su habitación. Inusualmente todo estaba tan tranquilo, esperaba escuchar a Toga gritando y acosándolo, pero ese no era el caso, Twice se había quedado un rato hablando con él, pero después se fue a su habitación quedando solamente Eri y él.

Una vez que dejó a Eri y vio la hora, decidió bajar a la planta más baja y entrenar un poco aún era temprano para acostarse a dormir. Tenía acceso libre a ese gran cuarto de entrenamiento de todas formas, después de poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades se bañaría e iría con Eri a dormir, después de todo no tenía otro lugar en donde dormir y a Eri no le molestaba, para su fortuna la cama era bastante grande. Pero un pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz, realmente le resultaba tan extraño no escuchar a nadie ¿Tal vez todos habían salido a excepción de Twice? Twice también estaba callado, aunque ya había notado que no es ruidoso cuando está solo.

Al llegar se sorprendió de ver a Shigaraki ahí, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero estaba bastante sudado y con la respiración agitada… No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso… ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Veía a sus compañeros así cuando practicaban!

\- ¿Vas a seguir mirándome o vendrás? – dijo Shigaraki provocando aun más su sonrojo, se había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

\- N-no sabía que entrenabas…

\- No lo hago seguido, pero tengo que hacerlo, al ser el líder no puedo ser más débil que los demás.

\- … Tiene sentido.

\- … ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Midoriya confundido, siempre el que pedía entrenar juntos era él no Shigaraki.

\- Si viniste aquí es porque quieres entrenar ¿O me equivoco?

\- N-no

\- Ah solo déjame decirte que solo te ayudare un poco, no quiero que te acostumbres a mi técnica de pelea.

Midoriya asintió y entonces comenzó con un poco de calentamiento y después utilizó su quirk en las piernas para impulsarse y atacar, Shigaraki logró esquivarlo. Algo que había aprendido Midoriya es que cuando entrenaba con Shigaraki tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente, si no Shigaraki se cansaría y sería el primero en atacar, también… Ambos se contenían, especialmente Shigaraki, le era difícil atacar y defenderse sin intentar utilizar sus cinco dedos, es por ello que Midoriya también tenía cuidado. Normalmente cuando entrenaban era sin quirk para solo entrenar sus cuerpos. Midoriya solo tenía permitido usar su quirk para dar velocidad.

Cinco minutos fueron los que Shigaraki le había dado para entrenar juntos y esos cinco minutos ya habían pasado. Ambos se encontraban cansados y recobrando el aire.

\- Has mejorado – dijo Shigaraki.

\- E-en… ¡¿Enserio?! – dijo Midoriya con brillo en los ojos, All Might ya se lo había dicho pero que Shigaraki lo dijese lo hacía más feliz. – He estado tan preocupado por Eri chan esta semana que apenas pude entrenar y practicar bien.

\- Ya te había dicho que estaba bien.

\- Pero aun así…

\- Como ya dije, no corre peligro además… Está siendo vigilada desde lejos.

\- ¿Eh? Eso no es un poco…

\- Es solo para prevenir y ya tengo todo controlado.

\- Mmm… Kurogiri me había dicho algo así.

\- Deja de preocuparte, tú eras el primero que decía que no debía estar encerrada todo el tiempo

\- Sí tienes razón…

Midoriya dejó salir un suspiro más tranquilo y comenzó a sacar muñecos para practicar su puntería mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Mnh? Espera… Eri chan está en la edad de ya haber manifestado su quirk… ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Ah sobre eso… Está registrada como quirkless – contestó Shigaraki.

Midoriya estaba estático ¿Había dicho quirkless? Quirkless… Quirkless… Oh no…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Midoriya asustado, incluso él no sabía cuál era el quirk de Eri, al principio cuando le preguntó se había negado rotundamente en decirle y desde ahí no insistió para que le dijese, pero aun así… Temía por ella.

\- ¿Por qué esa reacción?… Ah ya veo ¿Temes que le suceda lo mismo que a ti?

Justo en el clavo, eso era lo que le asustaba, que a Eri la llegasen a tratar mal por ser diferente… No quería que ella pasara por lo que él pasó cuando niño.

Shigaraki suspiró. – Nosotros nos haremos cargo si algo como eso sucede, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso. Yo no permitiré que algo malo le pase.

Lo que Shigaraki había dicho logró tranquilizar a Midoriya y de cierta forma lo encontró…Mmm...

\- Espera… ¿Cómo? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¿Realmente quieres saber?

\- … Sí.

\- No mataremos a nadie... A menos que… Cof, Mr. Compress se encargaría de hablar a la escuela si algo malo sucede o simplemente sacarla de ahí.

\- Oh ya veo ¡Tienes razón! ¡Eso es lo que uno debería hacer! ¡¿No es así?! – dijo Midoriya para después continuar con lo que hacía.

\- Sí… No entiendo cómo es que tu madre no hizo algo como eso – dijo Shigaraki lo último en un susurro mientras lo veía practicar.

Después de que ambos terminaron de entrenar, Midoriya se fue a dar un baño y Shigaraki regresó a su habitación a tomar una muda de ropa nueva para ducharse después de Midoriya. Cuando Midoriya terminó regresó a la habitación de Eri y comenzó a escribir unas notas, hasta que le dio ganas de comer algo, siempre que entrena le da hambre, algo normal así que salió a para ir a la cocina encontrándose con Shigaraki quien estaba recién salido de la ducha aún con su cabello húmedo.

\- Ah yo voy a tomar solo un aperitivo si no te molesta… - dijo Midoriya en voz baja.

\- … No me importa, toma lo que quieras – dijo Shigaraki. – Yo también quiero algo.

Ambos en silencio se dirigieron a la cocina, algo que notaron es que todo estaba extrañamente calmado…Demasiado para sus gustos. Shigaraki sabía que Kurogiri y Dabi habían salido pero los demás no. Al llegar a la cocina algo los dejó a ambos sorprendidos.

Pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todo el piso, un camino de rosas de color dorado que conducía a una pequeña mesa blanca con dos sillas, varios jarrones con distintas flores adornaban la mayor parte de la habitación junto a varias velas, en la pequeña mesa en el centro había postres y enfrente de cada silla estaba un platillo que consistía en un filete y puré de papa con gravy en forma de corazón.

Ante tal impacto estaban a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, pero al mismo tiempo recibieron un mensaje de Toga.

**_En la cocina dejé unos postres y comida para ustedes dos. Disfruten y convivan más entre ustedes. Nosotros estamos ocupados._**

**_Con amor Toga._**

Shigaraki y Midoriya se miraron entre sí ¿Qué estaban planeando?, Bueno Shigaraki tenía la respuesta, pero Midoriya estaba tan confundido. Lo que estaba claro era que ambos estaban incomodos.

\- Y-yo… Creo que perdí el apetito… - dijo Midoriya.

Shigaraki caminó lentamente hacía la mesa y tomó ambos platos.

\- ¿Shigaraki? – preguntó Midoriya confundido.

\- Son unos idiotas por hacer algo así – dijo Shigaraki. – No pienso comer aquí. Trae los postres.

\- … ¿Eh?

\- Cenaremos en mi cuarto.

Midoriya tardó en procesar la información, pero después lo captó y sonrió. Se llevó con él los postres y caminó tras Shigaraki.

En un rincón de la sala detrás de los sillones se encontraba Toga junto a los demás mirando todo.

\- ¡AH! ¡Magne chan tu plan no funcionó! – se quejó Toga quien tenía una video cámara en su mano.

\- Qué raro, en los dramas funciona – dijo Magne.

\- Al menos si cenarán juntos… - dijo Spinner.

\- Ah… Yo les dije que exageraron con las decoraciones… - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Robé todo eso por nada! – se quejó Twice.

De vuelta con Shigaraki y Midoriya. Estaban ambos sentados en la cama y en el medio de ambos se encontraba la comida y los postres, Shigaraki sacó un jugo que tenía guardado para poder acompañar la cena.

\- No pensé que realmente lo usarías – dijo Shigaraki confundiendo a Midoriya.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La cadena que te di – dijo Shigaraki apuntando a su cuello.

\- Oh, ¡Realmente me gustó! Aunque normalmente lo escondo debajo de mi camisa para que no se maltrate cuando entreno.

\- Ya veo… Me alegro.

Midoriya dejó de comer un poco mirando a Shigaraki ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Se alegraba?

\- Amm ¿Por qué me lo diste? – preguntó Midoriya curioso, se le hacía tan raro.

\- Por nada importante… Solamente quise dártelo, oh y lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti, así que no pienses que lo robé.

\- Mmm realmente pareces algo distinto – dijo Midoriya en un susurro mientras tocaba su cadena mirándolo con detalle.

\- ¿Distinto? – dijo Shigaraki quien lo había escuchado y acercó su cara cercas a la de Midoriya. – Bueno eso es por tu culpa Midoriya.

Midoriya se había sonrojado a más no poder al tenerlo tan cercas.

\- De cualquier forma – continuó Shigaraki volviendo a alejarse. – Tal vez tengas razón, pero solo comencé a adaptarme a estar con todos los demás, antes solo éramos Kurogiri y yo.

\- S-s ¡Sí! ¡D-debe ser por eso! – dijo Midoriya rápidamente. – Amm… Yo también quisiera darte un regalo como agradecimiento.

\- No es necesario.

\- ¡Pero quiero hacerlo!... Si quieres claro…

\- Mmm está bien, lo estaré esperando – dijo Shigaraki mirando a su plato con una leve sonrisa que fue vista por Midoriya.

Midoriya ya había notado que Shigaraki no era tan frio como antes con él, incluso se atrevería a decir que estaba siendo más sincero… ¿Es así realmente? La sonrisa de hace un momento era totalmente sincera… Miró a la esquina donde estaban los dibujos de Eri, ahora había más, después volvió a mirar su cadena y finalmente volvió a mirar a Shigaraki, en esos momentos no parecía nadie malo, estaba tan confundido… Lo peor es que ya tenía tiempo en que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo miraba… ¿Qué era eso? De cualquier forma… Deseaba tener más momentos como ese con él… Con Shigaraki Tomura.


	38. Lados buenos de Tomura

Después de que la cita romántica fuera un total fracaso, Toga decidió pasar a la segunda fase, mostrar los lados buenos de Shigaraki... Aunque aún no tenía en claro cómo hacer eso, era bastante difícil e inclusive le daba escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo... Así que todos los de la liga se levantaron temprano a pensar sobre que podrían hacer. Claramente Kurogiri no participaba en eso, no tenía ni idea del plan de Toga, pero si sabía que algo tramaban, Dabi al ser el más "responsable" de todos ellos se encontraba cuidando de Eri, esto debido a que Kurogiri aun no regresaba desde el día anterior y regresó a Dabi para cuidar de Eri, aunque Midoriya estuviera de visita, prefería tener a alguien extra para cuidarla; Shigaraki y Midoriya aun no despertaban.

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que se sentaron en la sala a pensar sin ningún éxito, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, el único ruido era de Eri hablando con Dabi mientras este le servía su cereal favorito. Ya eran las 7:30 y Eri estaba más que despierta, costumbre que tomó gracias a Kurogiri quien siempre se levantaba a las seis de la mañana y Eri le acompañaba, esto debido a que se apegó demasiado al hombre sombra, Dabi se encontraba normal a pesar de haber regresado precisamente a las seis para encontrar a Eri recién levantada intentado acomodar su cama tal como Kurogiri le había enseñado.

Los demás de la Liga se encontraban suspirando totalmente cansados, ya estaban frustrados de no poder pensar en nada que pudiese ayudar en que Shigaraki mostrase ser "bueno" ante los ojos de Midoriya; Mr. Compress ya quería terminar con todo eso, como deseaba que Kurogiri llegase o le abriese un portal para ir a ayudarlo en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y lo librara de estar ahí; Spinner tenía el mismo pensamiento de Mr. Compress, solo quería terminar con ese plan de Toga y ser por fin libre toda esa locura… Pero aún quedaban varios pasos para poder ser libre; Twice estaba tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras murmuraba ¡Imposible!, ¡Imposible! Una y otra vez; Magne se encontraba leyendo manga shojo para darse ideas, pero de tan solo imaginar a Shigaraki en esas escenas le daba escalofrío; Toga miraba a un punto vacío de la pared mientras pensaba ideas y al mismo tiempo las descartaba.

\- ¡Ya se! -gritó Twice provocando la mirada de los demás. - ¡Me golpeo contra la pared para que Shigaraki vaya a ayudarme!

\- … No, solamente te dirá idiota y se irá – dijo Spinner.

\- No, más bien solo lo ignorará – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- El único que iría a tu ayuda sería Midoriya – dijo Magne.

Otro silencio se hizo presente acompañado de suspiros.

\- ¡Ya se! – gritó nuevamente Twice.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – dijo Spinner.

\- ¡Hacemos que Midoriya se golpe contra la pared! – dijo Twice.

Otro silencio se hizo presente mientras lo miraban con cara de ¿Estás loco? No olvídalo, si lo estas.

\- Lo único que lograras es que Shigaraki te mate – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Y yo lo ayudo – dijo Toga. – Solo yo puedo hacer sangrar a Izuku chan.

\- No, a ti también te mataría si le haces algo a Midoriya – dijo Magne. - ¡Pero eso sería romántico!

\- Dudo que para Midoriya lo sea… - dijo Mr. Compress.

Nuevamente otro silencio se hizo presente junto a suspiros más pesados.

\- Tío Dabi ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Eri curiosa mientras seguía comiendo su cereal.

\- Nada importante, se están matando por cosas que ni al caso – dijo Dabi mientras le daba un mordisco a una barra de proteínas.

\- ¿Ni al caso? – preguntó Eri confundida mientras volteaba a ver a los demás. A veces utilizaban palabras que ella no entendía por completo y otras no las escuchaba porque Kurogiri le tapaba los oídos.

\- Eriii chan – dijo Toga acercándose hacia donde estaba comenzando a abrazarla. - ¿Izuku chan sigue durmiendo?

\- ¿? No durmió conmigo – dijo Eri confundida, había caído dormida y no recordaba si su persona favorita se había ido o se había quedado, pero por lo general siempre dormía con ella.

\- ¿Qué? Eso significa… - dijo Toga mientras su sonrisa se comenzaba a hacer más grande. - ¡El plan funcionó! ¡Sí!

\- O tal vez se fue a entrenar – dijo Spinner.

\- Calla Spinner chan, no destruyas mis esperanzas – dijo Toga.

\- Espera Toga ¿Para qué quieres a Midoriya? – dijo Magne

\- No se me ocurre nada, quiero ir y matar a todo aquel que se me cruce, por eso le iba a preguntar a Izuku chan directamente que es lo que le haría feliz de ver hacer a Tomu chan – dijo Toga.

\- Qué plan tan desesperado – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Estoy desesperada! ¡Quiero ver sangre! ¡Quiero matar degollando a todos los chicos lindos que encuentre! ¡¿Por qué es espeluznante imaginar a Tomu chan ser bueno?! – dijo Toga mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba la leche comenzando a servirse en un vaso comenzando a beberlo.

\- ¿Se está desahogando? – preguntó Spinner confundido.

\- ¿Qué dijo la tía Toga? – dijo Eri quien tenía los oídos tapados.

\- Nada – respondió Dabi quien le tapaba los oídos a Eri, si Eri llegaba a aprender palabras que no Kurogiri y Shigaraki lo mataban.

\- ¡Es hermana Toga, Eri chan! – dijo Toga mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso de leche.

\- Y si mejor… ¿Nos pasamos al paso tres? – dijo Magne.

\- Pasará lo mismo que ayer – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Al diablo el orden del plan! ¡Pasemos al paso seis! ¡No! ¡Mejor al diez! ¿No es muy pronto? ¡Sí! ¡Al paso ocho! ¡No mejor no! – dijo Twice desesperado.

\- Oh el paso seis es el mejor de todos – dijo Toga. – Eri chan se una buena niña y ayúdanos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shigaraki se encontraba Midoriya con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a la nada, ¿Cómo es que de alguna forma casi siempre terminaba en la cama de Shigaraki?

La situación de esa vez fue que al terminar de cenar lavaron los platos mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, estaba disfrutando tanto de hablar con Shigaraki que siguieron hablando un poco más en su habitación hasta que se durmieron tarde… Aunque recordaba que fue el primero en caer dormido, pero en ningún momento se había tapado ¿Shigaraki lo había tapado?

\- Veo que despertaste – dijo Shigaraki quien estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando su celular.

\- Ah sí… ¿Tú me tapaste? Gracias y ummm… ¿Vo-volvimos a dormir juntos?

\- No, yo dormí en la silla.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡No sé cómo es que quedé dormido! ¡Te quité la cama! ¡Y…! – comenzó a decir Midoriya mientras comenzaba a decir más palabras.

Shigaraki suspiró y se levantó de su silla.

\- No me molesta así que no pienses tanto en ello – dijo Shigaraki entregándole a Midoriya un cuaderno. – Lo dejaste tirado en el pasillo.

\- Oh gracias – dijo Midoriya tomando su cuaderno. Acaso… ¿Acaso Shigaraki Tomura estaba siendo amable con él? ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado tanto?

\- Kurogiri no podrá venir hasta la tarde, espero no te moleste quedarte un poco más – dijo Shigaraki dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Ah… no tengo problema ¿No te moleste?

\- Bien entonces vamos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

\- A desayunar.

\- Ah... Sí ¡Por supuesto! - dijo Midoriya levantándose y siguiendo a Shigaraki por detrás A caso... ¿Lo estaba esperando? No podría ser eso posible... ¿O sí? Además… Era su mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada o… ¿Estaba siendo amable? ¿Era ese realmente Shigaraki Tomura?

Al llegar a la sala vieron como Toga sonreía como siempre mientras miraba la televisión junto a Twice; Magne, Mr. Compress y Spinner se encontraban jugando a las cartas ocupando la pequeña mesa del centro de la sala; Dabi estaba sentado en uno de los sillones junto a Eri quien se encontraba escribiendo algo en una pequeña libreta.

Eri al ver a los recién llegados se paró y fue corriendo directamente hacia Midoriya abrazándolo, Midoriya por supuesto correspondió al abrazo.

\- ¡Buenos días Izu! – dijo Eri sonriéndole a Midoriya.

\- ¡Buenos días Eri chan! – dijo Midoriya sonriéndole igualmente.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Brilla mucho! – dijo Twice tapándose ambos ojos con sus manos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Eri le dice Izu a Midoriya? – se preguntó Spinner.

\- Ni idea – respondió Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Buenos días Tomu! – dijo Eri dedicándole otra sonrisa hacia Shigaraki, pero aun sin soltar a Midoriya.

\- Buenos días – dijo Shigaraki dedicándole una apenas visible sonrisa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Eri le dice Tomu a Shigaraki? – preguntó Spinner.

\- Ah, eso es mi culpa – respondió Toga. - ¡Izuku chan! ¡La próxima vez duerme conmigo!

\- No te rindes – comentó Dabi.

\- Oh cierto – dijo repentinamente Shigaraki. – Kurogiri no está ¿Eri ya desayunaste?

\- El tío Dabi me sirvió cereales – contestó Eri.

\- ¡Nosotros no hemos desayunado nada! ¡Tomu chan desayuno! – dijo Toga.

\- ¿Ha? ¿Por qué debería yo cocinarles? – dijo Shigaraki molesto.

\- ¡Líder! ¡Debe alimentarnos! – dijo Twice.

\- ¿Acaso son unos niños? – dijo Shigaraki.

\- Mentalmente, probablemente – contestó Mr. Compress.

\- Oh, pero Eri chan no se llenó con solo unos cereales ¿No crees que debería desayunar apropiadamente Shigaraki? – dijo Magne.

\- Ah… Kurogiri por lo general hace demasiada comida para el desayuno… - comenzó a decir Shigaraki para sí mismo.

Midoriya solo miraba atentamente a todos, parecían llevarse tan bien, después miró a Eri quien también miraba a todos mientras sujetaba su cuaderno llamando la atención de Midoriya.

\- Eri chan ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó Midoriya agachándose a su altura.

\- ¿Mn? ¡Oh! Estoy practicando mi escritura, aun no puedo escribir bien… Ya quiero escribir bien para hacerles cartas a todos – dijo Eri mientras sonreía tiernamente. - ¡Ah! ¡¿Sabes?! La profesora me felicito por saber bien el abecedario.

\- Ah, es cierto que Kurogiri te estuvo enseñando – dijo Midoriya más para sí mismo. – Y si mal no recuerdo… Shigaraki matemáticas.

\- Todos los números que nos han estado enseñado ya los se – dijo Eri quien escuchó a Midoriya y le mostró su cuaderno. – Mmm ¿Me falta mucho para mejorar?

Midoriya leyó lo que estaba escrito, parecía ser una especie de diario, estaba escrito lo que sucedió el día anterior, la escritura era entendible pero las palabras muy juntas y desniveladas.

\- ¡Es sorprendente Eri chan! Vas muy bien – dijo Midoriya mientras le sonreía y le entregaba su cuaderno a una feliz Eri.

\- ¡Eri chan! – el grito de Toga asustó a los dos haciendo que la voltearan a ver. - ¡¿Verdad que estarías feliz de que Tomu chan te haga el desayuno?!

\- ¿El desayuno? – preguntó Eri confundida y después se le iluminó la cara. - ¡Sí!

\- ¿Vez Tomu chan? Eri chan quiere que le hagas el desayuno – dijo Toga.

\- Ugh… Solo se hacer emparedados… No se cocinar… - contestó Shigaraki.

\- … Olvidé que Kurogiri chan es tu niñera – dijo Toga para sí misma en voz baja.

\- Puntos menos – dijo Magne.

\- Si tanto quieren desayunar háganse ustedes – dijo Shigaraki molesto.

\- El punto aquí es para Eri chan – dijo Toga. – Ah Twice chan prepara algo.

\- ¡Con gusto! ¡Voy a quemar todo! ¡¿Cómo se prende esta cosa?! – dijo Twice pateando la estufa. - ¡Préndete! ¡Oh no! ¡Está rota! ¡Dabi usa tu fuego!

\- No fastidies, ¿Me viste cara de encendedor?, Magne debe cocinar – dijo Dabi.

\- Espera… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso estas siendo machista? – dijo Magne.

\- Si – respondió Dabi.

\- ¡Ahora no lo hago! ¡Spinner tu hazlo! – dijo Magne molesta.

\- ¿Yo? Pero… Yo he sobrevivido en base a comida chatarra y en comida ya preparada… ¿Mr. Compress? – dijo Spinner.

\- Bueno… Puedo hacer algo, pero… No creo que sea del gusto de todos - dijo Mr. Compress.

Entonces a Eri se le rompieron sus ilusiones de que Shigaraki le preparase algo y de comer algo decente hasta que llegase Kurogiri.

Midoriya no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente Todos parecían estar perdidos sin Kurogiri… Dejó salir un suspiro y se acercó al refrigerador para mirar su contenido, había bastante comida; después miró la alacena, también había bastante comida enlatada y en bolsa.

\- Amm… Yo puedo hacer el desayuno – dijo Midoriya deteniendo la pequeña pelea que se estaba formando a su espalda.

\- ¡Comida echa por Izuku chan! ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! – dijo Toga.

\- ¡Estoy seguro que sabrá delicioso/asqueroso! – dijo Twice. - ¡Cállate yo! ¡No insultes la comida de Midoriya!

\- ¿Quieres que te ayu… ¡¿?! – intentó decir Mr. Compress, pero fue golpeado por Toga.

\- Ah si no te molesta – dijo Spinner.

\- ¡Realmente eres un ángel! – dijo Magne.

\- ¡Entonces nosotros nos vamos! – dijo Toga llevándose a Dabi a rastras de ahí junto a Twice, los demás los siguieron por detrás.

Solamente quedaron ahí Eri, Midoriya y Shigaraki.

\- … Algo traman esos idiotas – dijo Shigaraki en un susurro.

\- Eri chan ¿Quieres algo en especial? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¡Cualquier cosa está bien! – contestó Eri.

\- Bien entonces… Mmm veamos… Shigaraki ¿Prefieres algo en concreto?

\- … No, cualquier cosa esta bien.

Midoriya solo asintió sonriendo y se dispuso a sacar cosas del refrigerador. Eri se sentó en la barra de la cocina con ayuda de Shigaraki y se dispuso a seguir escribiendo felizmente en su cuaderno. Shigaraki solo veía como Midoriya comenzaba a hacer varias cosas a la vez, estuvo unos segundos quietos pensando hasta que dio un largo suspiro y se acercó.

\- Que es lo que te falta por hacer – dijo Shigaraki asustando a Midoriya.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te ayudaré… Pero no se hacer muchas cosas…

Midoriya estaba tan sorprendido que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos hasta que reaccionó y le sonrió.

\- Te enseñaré – dijo Midoriya.

Desde una esquina los demás a excepción de Dabi que se había retirado a su habitación, estaban espiando a Midoriya y a Shigaraki.

\- Vamos Eri chan, haz que se junten más – dijo Toga.

\- Creo no era necesario usar a Eri, Shigaraki dio el primer paso solo – dijo Spinner.

\- Ah… Se ve que la están pasando bien – dijo Magne.

Midoriya le enseñaba calmadamente a Shigaraki lo que tenía que hacer, Shigaraki parecía desesperarse por las cosas que le salían mal pero aun así seguía escuchando atentamente a Midoriya.

El desayuno se transformó en almuerzo, estuvieron como dos horas cocinando debido a que Shigaraki no sabía hacer casi nada.

\- Arroz quemado – dijo Dabi.

\- No te quejes – dijo Shigaraki.

\- Ahhh ¿Tomu chan tu cortaste esto verdad? – dijo Toga mientras miraba su estofado con zanahorias en trozos grandes.

\- No esperaba mucho la verdad – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Asqueroso/Delicioso! – dijo Twice. - ¡Que te calles yo! ¡Es comida preparada por el líder y Midoriya! ¡No me importa! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- ¡Pero la carne está rica! – dijo Magne.

\- Eso claramente lo cocinó Midoriya – dijo Spinner.

\- Cállense mal agradecidos – dijo Shigaraki fastidiado.

\- Al menos unas personas si lo están disfrutando… - dijo Mr. Compress mirando hacia la dirección de Eri y Midoriya quienes comían felizmente.

Al terminar Spinner y Mr. Compress se ofrecieron para limpiar los platos, Toga no paraba de decir que estaba aburrida y se llevó a Twice a su cuarto, Magne se quedó en la sala viendo la televisión, Dabi se retiró al cuarto de entrenamiento, Eri se quedó en la sala a leer un libro para su edad, Midoriya y Shigaraki también estaban en la sala, Midoriya escribía en su celular un mensaje mientras suspiraba y Shigaraki estaba atento a Eri después de todo cuando no entendía una palabra siempre le preguntaba para después seguir leyendo.

\- ¿Drogon? – preguntó Eri confundida.

\- Dragón – corrigió Shigaraki.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! – dijo Eri y prosiguió con su lectura.

\- Ugh… Kacchan… - susurró Midoriya, la preocupación de su amigo rubio era evidente, aunque los insultos nunca faltaban, pero así era como Bakugo se expresaba, no dejaba de decirle que más le valía regresar a salvo o lo mataba…

\- R-re-re…Re… -intentó decir Eri con dificultad.

\- Resplandeciente – dijo Shigaraki.

\- Re-resplandeciente – repitió Eri.

Midoriya miraba como Shigaraki seguía la lectura de Eri, parecía desinteresado, pero realmente se preocupaba por ella… Oh al menos eso parecía. No pudo evitar sonreír, no sabía que existía ese lado bueno de él, incluso intentó cocinar por tan solo ver la cara triste de Eri cuando oyó que no cocinaría, vio eso, probablemente los demás no lo notaron, pero él sí, vio el momento exacto donde Shigaraki miró a una desilusionada Eri y después parecía tener peleas internas, es por eso que le dijo que lo ayudaba… Estaba seguro de eso además de que, aunque se había desesperado seguía intentándolo… Shigaraki Tomura no era tan malo como aparentaba, le agradaba ver esos lados buenos que el peli celeste tenía.

Su corazón le decía que ya no era necesario ser tan precavido con Shigaraki… Aunque tal vez… ¿Ya lo había dejado de hacer sin darse cuenta? Sin darse cuenta Shigaraki Tomura cada vez más iba tomando lugar en su corazón como una de las personas más preciadas.


	39. Bajo las Estrellas

En la tarde Toga aprovechó que Shigaraki y Midoriya estaban en la sala y puso una película de terror convenciendo a Midoriya de verlo juntos, su objetivo era que Midoriya se asustara y Shigaraki lo consolara, un punto a su favor era que estaban en el mismo sillón, después de media hora en que había comenzado la película, Toga se fue arrastrando a los demás con ella para dejar a Shigaraki y a Midoriya solos. No contaba en que Eri se enteraría que estaban viendo una película y corrió a verla.

Cuando Toga iba a por Eri se sorprendió que Eri estaba sentada en medio de Shigaraki y Midoriya como si nada, veía la película tranquilamente sin asustarse y lo mismo era para Midoriya. Eri no se asustaba porque Dabi había acostumbrado a Eri a ver películas de terror y suspenso, veían cada tres días a escondidas de todos.

Al su plan fallar decidió crear otro, y esta vez debía tener éxito sí o sí.

Había caído la noche siendo las nueve y media, a Toga se le había ocurrido una magnifica idea para uno de los pasos del plan de conquista en el cual era necesario la ayuda de Kurogiri para teletransportar a Midoriya y a Shigaraki a un bosque, para que pudieran ver las estrellas mientras enfrentaban los peligros de la noche y caminar bajo una larga noche, oh si algo sumamente romántico, o al menos para ella lo era. Para eso primero necesitaba que Kurogiri llegara y emborracharlo.

\- Imposible - dijo Shigaraki quien estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala.

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo Toga

Toga le había preguntado a Shigaraki sobre cuanto alcohol se necesitaba para emborrachar a Kurogiri y gastarle una pequeña broma.

\- Kurogiri puede soportar el 100% de alcohol, así que váyanse olvidando de querer gastarle una broma, de todas formas, los terminaría torturando por un tiempo si se atreviesen a hacerle algo - contestó indiferente Shigaraki.

Y ahí fue cuando las esperanzas de Toga se destruyeron por completo y ahora se encontraba sentada en un sillón grande al lado de Dabi mientras pateaba repetidas veces a Twice en su cabeza, se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Todos los de la liga se encontraban en la sala, Midoriya y Eri se habían ido a la habitación de Eri ya hace media hora.

\- Shigaraki ¿Kurogiri vendrá hoy? - preguntó Mr. Compress viendo la hora.

\- Ya tardó - contestó Shigaraki igualmente mirando la hora.

\- ¡Oh no! - dijo Twice parándose de su lugar mientras se tocaba con ambas manos su cabeza. - ¡¿Lo secuestraron?! ¡Mamá Kurogiri! ¡Debemos buscar a mamá Kurogiri! ¡¿Mamá Kurogiri dónde estás?! ¡Salgamos a buscarlo! ¡Mamá Kurogiri iré a salvarte!

\- No podemos salir de aquí sin Kurogiri chan - dijo Toga pateando aún más fuerte a Twice que al pararse ahora le golpeaba sus nalgas.

\- Mmm ¿Kurogiri si ha contactado contigo Shigaraki? - preguntó Spinner.

\- No desde la mañana - dijo Shigaraki mirando su celular verificando los mensajes.

\- ¿A dónde fue? Normalmente él avisaría si tuvo algún inconveniente - dijo Magne preocupada.

\- ... - Shigaraki no dijo nada, podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre él. Volvió a mirar la hora, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Kurogiri debía de haber llegado, entrecerró los ojos y se paró de su lugar caminado hacia la cocina.

\- Ah oye ¿Adónde vas? - dijo Spinner.

\- Quédense aquí, si Kurogiri llega me avisan - dijo Shigaraki poniéndose su abrigo que estaba en un perchero.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Cómo piensas salir? Está todo completamente cerrado -dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Tomu chan estamos bajo tierra ¿Piensas desintegrar el techo? ¡Nos caerá la tierra encima! - dijo Toga.

\- Silencio, solo hagan lo que digo -dijo Shigaraki callándolos, podían ver que no estaba para bromas. Shigaraki y Kurogiri eran los únicos que conocían la estructura del lugar en donde se encontraban, es por ello que sabía perfectamente como salir de ahí sin la necesidad de un portal.

Antes de que Shigaraki hiciera algo más un portal apareció en medio de la sala. Kurogiri había regresado.

\- ¡Mamá Kurogiri creí que habías muerto! - dijo Twice corriendo a abrazarlo mientras lloraba.

\- Wa tal vez no ha muerto, pero parece muerto - dijo Toga mientras lo miraba.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? - dijo Shigaraki. - Y qué demonios te pasó.

\- Ah, lamento no decir nada Shigaraki Tomura, tuve algunas complicaciones en mi misión y terminé rodeado de héroes - dijo Kurogiri mientras intentaba despegarse a Twice de encima. – Fueron unas largas horas de lucha y escape.

Kurogiri estaba en completa suciedad, tierra y hojas encima de su ropa que siempre mantenía impecable, además de que se veía completamente cansado, apenas y tenía fuerzas de separar a Twice.

\- ¿Te emboscaron? - preguntó Mr. Compress.

\- Aparentemente - contestó Kurogiri. - Por suerte eran solo tres héroes y cinco policías, si hubiera habido un héroe más probablemente hubiera sido capturado.

\- Pobre Kurogiri esos héroes siempre son unos injustos - dijo Magne.

\- Si bueno... ¿Me lo pueden quitar de encima? - dijo Kurogiri refiriéndose a Twice.

\- Eso intentamos - dijo Spinner quien con ayuda de Toga intentaban despegar a Twice de Kurogiri quien no paraba de lloriquear diciendo mamá Kurogiri una y otra vez.

\- Ahora debemos ser más cuidadosos ¿No crees? - dijo Dabi a Shigaraki.

Shigaraki se quedó unos segundos pensando.

\- A partir de ahora... - dijo Shigaraki ganándose la mirada de los demás y deteniendo el lloriqueo de Twice. - Todos deben practicar más sus quirks sin excepción, revienten la sala de entrenamiento, saldremos en grupo a un bosque a practicar todos juntos durante horas hasta que quieran morirse de cansancio. Si van a salir salgan en pareja. Les mostraremos a esos héroes que la Liga de Villanos no somos débiles y no les daremos el lujo de que atrapen a alguno de nosotros.

\- ¡Sí señor! - dijeron Toga, Twice, Spinner y Magne.

\- Sabes que cuando tengo que ver a él es mejor hacerlo solo - dijo Dabi.

\- Cuando se tengan que encontrar lleva a Mr. Compress, es el que menos problemas te dará - dijo Shigaraki.

\- No tengo problemas con eso - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Supongo, bien, pero solo puede acompañarme él. - dijo Dabi apuntando a Mr. Compress. – No quiero a ninguno de esos idiotas conmigo – dijo apuntando a Toga y a Twice.

\- Wa, eso me dolió Dabi chan y yo que te quiero tanto, estaba pensando en casarme contigo como mi última opción ya que eres el mejor para mí– dijo Toga con sarcasmo.

\- Ni de broma – contestó Dabi asqueado.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ella será mi futura esposa! – dijo Twice.

\- Esperen si vamos a practicar en grupo ¿Quién se quedará con Eri chan? - preguntó Magne ignorando a los otros.

\- Eso será solo cuando ella no esté - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Tiene sentido - dijo Spinner entendiendo a lo que se refería, en otras palabras, cuando Eri este en la escuela.

\- Kurogiri ve a ducharte, apestas - dijo Shigaraki. - Y ve a recobrar fuerzas.

\- Sí... Eso haré - dijo Kurogiri suspirando y caminado lentamente hacia el segundo piso, Shigaraki caminó a la par de él.

\- Kurogiri chan se ve tan cansado - dijo Toga. - Muy cansado... demasiado... cansado…

\- Toga... Esa sonrisa... Me dice que tienes algo planeado - dijo Mr. Compress imaginado en que estaba por cometer una locura.

\- Yo no participo en esto, demasiado cansado - dijo Dabi regresando a su habitación.

\- ¿No podemos dejarlo por hoy? Kurogiri merece un descanso... El pobre la tuvo difícil - dijo Magne.

\- Es ahora o nunca, Kurogiri chan no es fácil de engañar cuando tiene sus cinco sentidos - dijo Toga en una gran sonrisa.

Después de que Kurogiri se diera un baño, se dirigió a su habitación y se tiró a la cama completamente agotado quedando dormido al instante.

quince minutos después con cuidado Toga entró a la habitación de Kurogiri acompañada de Twice.

\- Kurogiri chan necesito que abras un portal en estas coordenadas - dijo Toga mostrándole un papel con las coordenadas.

\- ¿Mn? ¿Qué? - dijo Kurogiri abriendo un poco su ojo identificando las coordenadas.

\- Shigaraki Tomura lo ordenó - dijo Toga conteniendo su risa.

\- ¿Shigaraki Tomura? - dijo Kurogiri abriendo un portal y después continuó durmiendo

\- ¡Ahora Twice chan! ¡Ve por ellos antes de que se cierre! - gritó Toga

\- ¡Si mi señora! - dijo Twice corriendo.

Twice corrió y en el pasillo se encontró a Shigaraki quien venía saliendo del baño y rápidamente se metió al cuarto de Eri que estaba al lado.

\- Buenas noches Eri chan - dijo Midoriya mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Eri quien ya se había quedado dormida.

De repente un portazo lo asustó, Twice cargó a Midoriya como costal y salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? - dijo Midoriya totalmente confundido mientras era cargado.

Shigaraki quien ya casi llegaba a su habitación vio como Twice salía con Midoriya de la habitación de Eri y entraba a la habitación de Kurogiri.

\- ... ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? - dijo Shigaraki enojado siguiendo a Twice.

\- Soy hombre muerto, soy hombre muerto, soy hombre muerto - repetía Twice una y otra vez, al estar frente al portal que casi desaparecía aventó a Midoriya allí - Lo siento Midoriya, no lo siento Midoriya.

\- Pero qué - dijo Shigaraki quien al ver eso corrió a alcanzarlo, pero cuando lo tomó del brazo alguien lo empujó entrando también al portal y en ese momento el portal se cerró. - ... Están todos muertos.

Cuando el portal se cerró Mr. Compress se asomó a la habitación, Twice y Toga estaban parados juntos, el primero parecía tener una crisis existencial y la segunda sonreía ampliamente.

\- ¿Realmente hicieron eso? - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Y fue todo un éxito - dijo Toga.

\- Sabes que Shigaraki nos matará a todos sin excepción ¿No? - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Me lo agradecerá - dijo Toga. - Vamos a dormir Twice chan, no despertemos a Kurogiri chan, mañana será un día cansado.

\- Oh no no no, oh si si si, me matará me matará, na no lo hará, sí si lo hará, debo escribir mi testamento, ¿Qué testamento si no tienes nada? Es verdad es verdad - decía Twice.

Toga entonces sacó a Twice de la habitación tomándolo de la mano mientras tarareaba una canción. Kurogiri parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto, Midoriya aún se encontraba en estado de shock con los ojos muy abiertos, Shigaraki se encontraba maldiciendo a sus aliados mientras imaginaba que el árbol que se encontraba golpeando era uno de ellos.

Una vez que Midoriya reaccionó miró su alrededor, todo lo que había eran árboles grandes y el cielo oscuro con millones de estrellas adornando, para su suerte era luna llena e iluminaba todo él lugar al estar el cielo completamente despejado, lastimosamente los árboles creaban sombra haciendo que solo ciertos lugares fueran iluminados.

\- ... ¿Dónde estamos? - dijo Midoriya.

\- En un bosque - respondió Shigaraki conteniendo su molestia.

\- No bueno... Eso lo sé... Me refería a que bosque... - dijo Midoriya nervioso, estaba con una camisa blanca ligera y unos pantalones para dormir... Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera "secuestrado" y abandonado en medio de un bosque junto al hombre que le hacía tener varios sentimientos revueltos que aún no podía entender, además de que era de noche...

Shigaraki suspiró, por ahora debía mantener la calma, después pensaría en las mil formas de torturar a Twice y a Toga, Twice fue el que aventó al peliverde al portal y estaba 100% seguro que todo eso fue idea de Toga. De pasada también torturaría a todos los demás por no detenerlos y a Kurogiri por dejarse manipular, aunque este estuviera muy cansado como para razonar.

\- Necesito llamar a Kurogiri y que nos saque de aquí - dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Puedes usar mi celular! - dijo Midoriya rápidamente pero después recordó algo, antes de ser cargado por Twice estaba a punto de dormir. - ... Dejé mi celular en la habitación de Eri chan...

\- Lo puedo notar, estabas a punto de dormir - dijo Shigaraki mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, por suerte Midoriya tenía puestos sus tenis. - Lo llamaré con mi celular.

Shigaraki buscó entre sus bolsillos de su abrigo y después en los de su pantalón, pero no encontraba nada.

\- ... Dejé mi celular en mi habitación - dijo Shigaraki creando un gran silencio por varios segundos.

Sus esperanzas de contactar a Kurogiri se esfumaron y ahora debían encontrar la forma de salir del bosque. Su objetivo ahora era encontrar por lo menos una casa donde pasar la noche o una persona que les dijese en donde se entraban y lo primordial encontrar un celular para llamar a Kurogiri.

Un viento sopló erizando la piel de Midoriya, el invierno casi se acercaba y eso era notable al ser las noches cada vez más frías.

Shigaraki miró de reojo a Midoriya, estaba comenzando a temblar, lo disimulaba bien, pero para los ojos de Shigaraki era notorio. Shigaraki se quitó su abrigo y se lo extendió a Midoriya.

\- Toma - dijo Shigaraki extendiéndole el abrigo a Midoriya. - Tú estás menos abrigado que yo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? tú ropa también no es muy abrigadora... - dijo Midoriya aceptando el abrigo, por dentro estaba tan confundido y sonrojado por el gesto.

\- Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado al frío de todas formas.

Al terminar de decir esto Midoriya se puso el abrigo que le quedaba grande y caminaron a la par en línea recta. Midoriya estaba rojo de la vergüenza, el abrigo era bastante largo y las mangas por igual sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a tropezar con el abrigo, no quería ni imaginar cómo se veía.

Dejando eso de lado, Shigaraki estaba siendo demasiado amable con él y con Eri, la cuidaba bien y aparentemente nadie hacía el esfuerzo para corromper la inocente mente de la niña, realmente la cuidaban y se preocupaban por ella, especialmente Shigaraki, eso lo podía notar. Tal vez si su relación fuese como antes Shigaraki se hubiera ido por su cuenta o no le daría su abrigo... No, en primer lugar, nunca se hubiera aventado a tomarle del brazo para que no pasara el portal por completo.

Midoriya miró a Shigaraki, vestía por completo de negro, pero gracias a la luna y las estrellas podía apreciar su figura, lo que más destacaba era su cabello celeste y ojos rojizos. Midoriya quedó embobado por la imagen que tenía, la noche, la luna y las estrellas lo hacían ver completamente hermoso.

Para Shigaraki sus pensamientos no eran diferentes, el hecho de que a Midoriya su abrigo le quedara grande lo hacía ver completamente adorable, a pesar de estar rodeados de árboles las estrellas se reflejaban en los grandes ojos verdes de Midoriya y en sus mejillas se podían observar leves toques rosados, estaba sonrojado e intentaba esconderlo con el abrigo.

Ambos cruzaron la mirada y se quedaron viendo fijamente los ojos del contrario por un rato. Un silencio se formó ambos admirando la mirada del otro y el cómo la luz de la luna llena los iluminaba. Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en su mente pasando en ese momento, **_quiero besarle._**

Después de un rato Midoriya calló en cuenta y rápidamente volteó a otro lado completamente sonrojado ¿Qué es lo que había pensado hace un momento? Necesitaba salir de esa situación, pero ya.

Midoriya comenzó a susurrar sobre como poder salir de esa situación hasta que calló en cuenta en algo ¡Su quirk!, tal vez no podía volar ni impulsarse tanto como All Might, pero podía saltar y ver en donde estaban además de que podía tener una imagen más amplia de su ubicación.

\- Sh-Sh-Sh Shigaraki - dijo Midoriya sin mirarlo a los ojos, aún seguía avergonzado. - Voy a saltar sobre los árboles un momento

Shigaraki solo asintió con la cabeza y vio como Midoriya saltó hacia un árbol utilizando su quirk y se fue alejando. A los pocos minutos regresó.

\- Solo veo árboles... - dijo Midoriya. - Pero más hacia delante no había montañas y pude alcanzar a ver un punto de luz, probablemente si seguimos recto encontraremos un pueblo.

\- Entonces sigamos - dijo Shigaraki comenzando a caminar

La noche sería larga y el silencio solo hacía que se sintiera la salida del sol cada vez más lejos. Caminaban en silencio, pero no les incomodaba, ni tan siquiera estaban alejados uno del otro, estaban bastante cercas casi rozando sus brazos. Siempre han sentido tranquilidad cuando están juntos y aunque estaban en esa extraña situación con posibles amenazas de la propia naturaleza no era la excepción, es por ello que no les molestaba seguir en silencio durante todo el trayecto, pero aun así Midoriya quería hablar con el mayor, quería entender por qué cambió tanto y también quería conocerlo más, sentía que si hablaba un poco más con el mayor podría por fin entender todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones que no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo y los cuales cada vez que pasaba el tiempo esos sentimientos se hacían más grandes e inestables, quería saber el por qué, lo necesitaba.

No sabía que temas sacar y cuales podían ser de interés para Shigaraki, estaba tan concentrado pensando que no se fijó en una rama torcida que sobresalía del suelo y se tropezó con ella.

Antes de estampar su cara contra el piso Shigaraki lo alcanzó a tomar de la cintura con un brazo rodeándolo.

\- Mira con más cuidado, es un bosque después de todo - dijo Shigaraki ayudando a Midoriya a reincorporarse. - Sigue mis pasos y no te distraigas.

\- Ah, sí lo siento y gracias - dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo en Shigaraki, Midoriya se veía condenadamente adorable y para Midoriya que Shigaraki lo tocase lo hacía sentir cada vez más nervioso.

\- ... De nada - contestó Shigaraki desviando la mirada sorprendiendo a Midoriya por lo que había dicho.

Un nuevo silencio se había formado y por fin Midoriya decidió hablar.

\- Amm ¿Qué piensas hacer al llegar a la guarida? - preguntó Midoriya mirando a Shigaraki sigilosamente, se golpeaba internamente por hacerle una pregunta tan tonta.

\- Matarlos - respondió sin dudarlo con una mirada de enojo.

\- Ya veo... - dijo Midoriya con una risa nerviosa, pobres de ellos. - Ah... Otra noche que no podré dormir con Eri chan.

\- Eri... - dijo repentinamente Shigaraki llamando la atención del menor. - No hay día en que deje de mostrar su gratitud hacía nosotros. Incluso dijo que cuando fuera mayor quería ayudarnos, pero yo le dije que todos preferíamos que buscase su sueño y no se sintiera atada a la Liga.

Midoriya escuchaba atentamente totalmente atónito.

\- El quirk de Eri es bastante poderoso - continuó Shigaraki.

\- ¿E-eh? ¿Ya saben cuál es? -preguntó Midoriya aún un poco atónito.

\- Sí, pero no nos lo ha dicho ella, lo descubrí por mi cuenta. Aún es pequeña, pero, el próximo año comenzaremos a entrenar su quirk, es bastante inestable, por ahora no ha sucedido nada porque no la presionamos e intentamos que siempre esté alegre, sus emociones podrían influir demasiado su quirk.

La cara de Midoriya era de total miedo, miedo de lo que le pudiese suceder a Eri.

\- Ah... No te preocupes por su entrenamiento, no será brusco, pero será difícil al no haber registros de un quirk similar, Kurogiri se encargó de la investigación, pero no ha encontrado nada, por eso... Quiero que en algunas ocasiones estés presente, estar rodeada de las personas en las que más confía la tranquilizará. Tú eres de las principales personas que más aprecia, después de todo tú la salvaste.

Shigaraki decía todo eso tan seriamente mientras aún seguían caminando, Midoriya nunca creyó que Shigaraki realmente se preocuparía demasiado por ella y que dijese que la salvó. Sonrió ante ello.

\- ¡Cu-Cuenta con ello! - dijo Midoriya mostrando un puño. - Pero ¿Cómo lograrán que lo controle?

\- Aún seguimos investigando su quirk, después planearé un plan en base a la información obtenida y... Midoriya una vez que Eri logre controlar su quirk quiero que te la lleves.

Midoriya paró en seco totalmente confundido.

\- ¿Eh? - fue lo único que logró salir de su boca.

Shigaraki también paró estando unos centímetros más alejado

\- Su quirk es bastante complicado, tardará unos años en que logre dominarle ¿Aún quieres ser un héroe no? Una vez que te gradúes de tu patética escuela de héroes ella ya estará lista.

\- P-p-p-pero ¿Por qué?

Shigaraki suspiró.

\- ¿Enserio lo preguntas? Piensa un poco más... Nosotros seguimos siendo unos poderosos villanos que están siendo perseguidos como locos, espero que no hayas olvidado eso.

Como si de una piedra grande hubiese golpeado en la cabeza de Midoriya recordó, era cierto, se la pasaba tan bien con ellos que a veces olvidaba que todos ellos eran buscados desesperadamente por la policía y héroes sin mencionar que podía ver lo desesperado que estaba All Might cuando hablaba con Gran Torino de ellos. Eri por igual parecía pasársela tan bien con todos... Sería doloroso para ella separarse de las personas en que más confía y también para él sería doloroso separarla.

\- Será doloroso... - dijo Midoriya en un susurro.

\- ... Estará bien contigo, eres su salvador además... No podemos separarnos por mucho tiempo, cada vez que me visites puedes venir con ella.

\- Sí... ¡Tienes razón! - dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa volviendo a animarse, ahora no había dudas, Shigaraki realmente se preocupaba por Eri, algo que era tierno para él. Aunque aún le preocupaba Eri.

A Shigaraki en realidad no le preocupaba el hecho de que estaban siendo perseguidos en absoluto, para su desgracia se había encariñado de Eri, así como todos los demás de la Liga.

Tenía varias rutas de escape para ella por si algo sucedía, los héroes y la policía no le preocupaba, eso no era una amenaza, lo que sí era una amenaza era... Su sensei, no había día en que intentara convencerlo de utilizar a Eri, utilizar su sangre y utilizarla para que se convirtiera en una más de la liga. Algún día en un descuido podría ser secuestrada por su propio sensei. Si bien, su sensei lo ayudaba con la investigación del quirk de Eri y era también por ello que estaba demasiado interesado en ella, incluso para que en un futuro el sensei no le hiciera daño a Eri le ofreció en que se lo robara, pero el sensei le dijo que no, no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo así que prefería que la misma Eri lo siguiera teniendo.

Para su suerte, el sensei respetaba las decisiones de Shigaraki como su sucesor, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre desalmado, sí lo deseaba podría ordenar a Kurogiri en que le llevase a Eri sin su consentimiento y este obedecería sin rechistar.

Volvieron a caminar y Midoriya no pudo evitar en que se le saliera una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Qué te hace gracia? - dijo Shigaraki confundido.

\- Ah lo siento, es solo que... Nunca me hubiera imaginado en que realmente te preocupabas por Eri chan y tomabas en cuenta sus sentimientos. Eso es tan... Genial - dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa sincera mientras veía a Shigaraki. - Aunque también he notado que a pesar de que se pelan mucho todos ustedes... Realmente te agradan, siento que harías lo que fuese por ellos.

\- ... Por supuesto - dijo Shigaraki tomando por sorpresa a Midoriya. - Incluso los villanos tenemos sentimientos.

\- No digo lo contrario, también son personas - dijo Midoriya feliz, Shigaraki estaba siendo tan sincero que lo alegraba.

\- Son unos idiotas sin cerebro incluyendo a Dabi y a Kurogiri, me hacen enojar y a veces no los soporto, pero, aun así, yo iría a rescatar, aunque fuese el miembro más inservible del grupo. Porque todos somos importantes.

Midoriya sonrió ante lo dicho por Shigaraki, eso es algo que un héroe diría... No, eso es algo que una persona con buenos sentimientos diría.

\- Eres un buen líder - susurró Midoriya pasa sí mismo.

\- Por supuesto que Eri y tú están incluidos - susurró Shigaraki.

Midoriya alcanzó a escuchar y se puso completamente rojo, sentía un hormigueo, no comprendía esas sensaciones, pero en ese momento estaba bastante feliz.

Siguieron caminando y hablando de cosas triviales. Pasaron horas y Midoriya ya no aguantaba sus pies, no tenía reloj, pero apostaba a que llevaban más de cuatro horas caminando, la noche al ser fresca no se cansaban tanto, pero moría de sed, sueño y cansancio. Shigaraki notó eso.

\- Descansemos aquí - dijo Shigaraki deteniéndose.

Al decir eso Midoriya se dejó sentar apoyando su espalda en un árbol y suspiró de cansancio. Hace cinco minutos había saltado por los árboles, a pesar de que las luces que había visto estaban cada vez más cerca, dudaba realmente de llegar ahí pronto.

\- Duerme un momento - dijo Shigaraki notando el evidente sueño de Midoriya.

\- Pero... Aún falta por llegar.

\- Solo nos retrasaremos si sigues así. Recupera fuerzas.

Midoriya dudó un poco pero finalmente había caído en el reino de los sueños. Shigaraki se quedó haciendo guardia.

Midoriya durmió durante dos horas, al despertar se encontraba recargando en el hombro de Shigaraki, se sentía mucho mejor pero ahora estaba avergonzado. A Shigaraki parecía no importarle y siguieron caminando.

Después de otras dos horas caminado por fin podían ver las casas, o al menos Midoriya lo hacía mientras saltaba por los árboles.

\- ¡En veinte minutos llegamos! - dijo Midoriya totalmente feliz.

\- Por fin... Realmente los mataré a esos dos... - se quejó Shigaraki.

Antes de seguir otro pasó más Shigaraki detuvo a Midoriya, escuchaba varios pasos acercándose rápidamente.

\- ¡Detente ahí villano!

\- ¡No escaparás!

Dos héroes se adentraron al bosque persiguiendo a un villano que se dedicaba a robar en las casas por la noche, en un intento de escape se había adentrado al bosque.

El corazón de Midoriya latía con fuerza, si los veían era el fin de los dos, estaba seguro que nadie conocía la cara de Shigaraki, pero otros rasgos como su cabello y figura sí.

Shigaraki rápidamente jaló a Midoriya entre unos arbustos tomándolo por sorpresa. El espacio que había no era mucho y las ramas picaban, Midoriya había quedado abajo y Shigaraki arriba de Midoriya intentando escuchar a los héroes verificando cuando se fuesen.

Escondidos entre los arbustos, Midoriya se encontraba acostado en el piso con sus piernas juntas encogiendo los pies lo más que podía para que no se salieran de los arbustos, encima de él se encontraba Shigaraki apoyando ambas manos en el suelo a la par del cuello de Midoriya mientras escuchaba atentamente los pasos alejarse. Ambos cuerpos estaban pegando uno con el otro, se juntaron lo más que pidieron para no ser vistos por los héroes, la noche estaba a su favor, pero la luna llena en su contra.

La cara de Midoriya estaba totalmente roja, tenía la cara de Shigaraki frente a la suya, podía ver perfectamente esos ojos rojizos, su piel pálida, sus cabellos rosaban contra su cara y podía ver perfectamente esos labios partidos y su lunar cercas de su labio que lo distinguía, al no tener su abrigo podía ver perfectamente la marca en su cuello que los distinguía como destinados. Podía sentir su respiración y la mirada sería que adornaba la cara de Shigaraki lo hacía sentir nervioso, pero no incomodo, no podía explicar la sensación que sentía.

Shigaraki podía notar como Midoriya estaba completamente rojo, podía sentir su respiración agitarse, no estaba nervioso por los héroes que estaban a pocos metros de ellos, no, estaba nervioso por estar tan cercas uno del otro. Las piernas de los dos, así como sus abdómenes rozaban con el contrario. Casi rozaban los labios del contrario si no fuese por los cinco centímetros de distancia que Shigaraki puso para no incomodar más al menor, pero vaya que se moría por juntar y tocar los labios del contrario.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí! - dijo uno de los héroes.

\- Espera me pareció a ver visto algo por allí - dijo el otro héroe.

El corazón de Midoriya se comenzó a agitar, sentía como uno de los héroes profesionales pasaba cerca de donde estaban. Shigaraki le dedicó una mirada para que se calmase.

\- No pasará nada, no nos encontrará, no te preocupes - dijo Shigaraki susurrando al oído de Midoriya.

Midoriya solo asintió como pudo, el aliento de Shigaraki había rozado su cuello erizándole la piel. A pesar de la situación, Shigaraki parecía tan tranquilo y confiable, le parecía tan atractivo en ese momento... Su sonrojo no podía desvanecerse en especial por la posición en la que se encontraban.

Estuvieron unos diez minutos así hasta que Shigaraki se levantó saliendo de los arbustos.

\- Se han ido - dijo Shigaraki cuando notó que se habían ido lejos.

Totalmente rojo Midoriya intentó reincorporarse, cuando Shigaraki se paró le extendió la mano a Midoriya ayudando a levantarse, Midoriya la aceptó, a pesar del frío que hacía sentía las manos de Shigaraki cálidas, tal vez era su imaginación, pero le agradaba el tacto.

Midoriya dijo gracias y al ver a Shigaraki podía notar que este sonreía, su corazón volvió a latir y un nuevo sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

\- Vamos, intentemos encontrar un teléfono – dijo Shigaraki en un tono calmado y bajo, pareciendo que lo decía de forma amable.

Midoriya lo siguió, Shigaraki había sido tan amable durante toda esa noche… No, la verdad desde antes ya lo había sido, solo que no lo creía, pero si comparaba los primeros meses y últimos desde que se conocieron había cambiado bastante y también él… ¿Por qué últimamente su corazón se aceleraba y se ponía nervioso cuando Shigaraki se acercaba? Antes estaba seguro que era de miedo, pero ahora… No era eso. Quería comprender los sentimientos que ha tenido los últimos meses y que cada semana se intensaban.

Las pocas veces que veía sonreír a Shigaraki, las veces que Eri sonreía y jugaba con Shigaraki, las veces que veía las pequeñas peleas que había en la liga y Shigaraki siempre paraba tomando el orden y especialmente… Las veces que estaban juntos, todas esas ocasiones le fascinaban, los nuevos lados que iba descubriendo de Shigaraki le emocionaban, deseaba que nunca se terminaran… ¿Por qué deseaba con todo su corazón que esas cosas siguieran sucediendo?

Ser destinados implica no poder separarse ¿Era por eso? ¿Era por qué son destinados que su corazón latía cada vez que lo veía? Pero… Antes no era así… Se comenzó a sentir así después de un tiempo… No lo entendía.

Miró nuevamente a Shigaraki, se veía tan tranquilo y recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente en ese instante **"Te protegeré" "Los protegeré".** Inmediatamente volvió a sonrojarse, cuando Shigaraki dijo esas palabras sonaba tan serio y cuando dijo eso… Él también quería decir **Yo también te protegeré**, pero no se atrevió a decirlo porque no entendía el por qué le diría eso, como futuro héroe esas palabras saldrían en cualquier momento, pero… Estaba seguro que tenían otro significado que no comprendía… No, si lo hacía, era un idiota.

En todo ese tiempo tenía la respuesta, pero no la quería ver, porque tenía miedo de afrontarla, miedo de afrontar su realidad y Shigaraki solo hacía que su temor se volviera más grande.

Esos sentimientos que no lograba comprender, la agitación de su corazón cuando tenía a Shigaraki cerca y cuando era tan amable con él... Todo eso era Amor. Esa era lo que no comprendía y lo que no quería comprender, lo estuvo negando todo ese tiempo, negaba estar enamorado de Shigaraki.

Midoriya paró en seco, Shigaraki notó eso y paró volteando a verlo. Estaban a unos metros del pueblo ¿Qué lo detenía?

\- Yo... Yo... - intentó decir Midoriya. - ¿Por qué esto debe ser así? Es tan injusto... No quiero…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?... ¡¿?! - Shigaraki se sorprendió cuando vio a Midoriya llorar.

\- ¿Por qué te volviste tan amable? - dijo Midoriya en llanto. - Por tu culpa yo... Yo me enamoré de ti...

Shigaraki estaba sorprendido ¿Midoriya acababa de decirle que estaba enamorado de él?

\- ¿Qué es lo que haré? Con estos sentimientos... Lo siento ¿Es desagradable no? Que alguien como yo esté enamorado de ti... Lo siento... Lo siento... Solo aparecí para fastidiarte tu vida... Alguien como yo no debería enamorarse de alguien en primer lugar... De todas las personas... Haberme enamorado de un villano... Solo soy una desgracia para los demás - dijo Midoriya entre lágrimas para después dedicarle una sonrisa. - Siento ser una carga y lamento haber dicho que me gustas... Pero por favor... No dejes de ser amable conmigo... Pff ¿Pero qué digo?... Por favor trátame mal, quiero olvidar este sentimiento, te lo suplico Shigaraki Tomura...

La sonrisa de Midoriya era tan triste y sus lágrimas no paraban de salir a pesar de que trataba de limpiarlas.

Quería olvidar ese sentimiento, solo seguir viéndose como obligación por ser destinados, no quería estar enamorado, por eso lo negaba tanto ¿Por qué? Porque era un cobarde que temía lo que podría suceder, nada bueno saldría de enamorarse de un villano… La separación solo sería más dolorosa.

Midoriya se sorprendió al sentir otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, Shigaraki lo había apresado con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te amo, Te amo Midoriya Izuku, así que no digas esas cosas.

Midoriya se sorprendió ante la confesión de Shigaraki y correspondió el abrazo entre lágrimas.

\- Pero está mal... Yo... Nosotros... Se supone que somos enemigos - dijo Midoriya entre lágrimas aun abrazando a Shigaraki.

\- Y aun así el destino nos juntó volviéndonos Destinados.

\- Y sí... En realidad, no nos amamos y solo es por la cuestión de ser destinados.

\- No lo es, de eso estoy seguro ¿También lo sabes no? Al principio nuestros cuerpos no podían separarse, pero eso no significaba que nos queríamos, fue después que nuestros corazones los que comenzaron a juntarse.

\- Sí... Eso es cierto, pero... No podemos estar juntos ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?

\- Encontraremos la manera de estar juntos, puede que nuestros sentimientos sean los mismos, pero nuestros pensamientos no, tú aún quieres ser un héroe, yo sigo odiando a esta sociedad. Pero... A pesar de todo esto nos enamoramos...

\- No sé si sea capaz de soportar esto...

\- Ni yo por eso nunca intenté enamorarte y solo seguir como siempre, pero... Ahora que revelaste tus sentimientos...

Shigaraki se separó de Midoriya, Midoriya tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se miraron fijamente y entonces Shigaraki habló.

\- Midoriya Izuku... ¿Quieres ser mi pareja soportando todos los problemas que esto ocasionará?

Midoriya estaba sorprendido, pero después sonrió y habló. Todos sus pensamientos negativos se esfumaron al ver la cara nerviosa de Shigaraki temiendo ser rechazado.

\- Si nos convertimos en pareja... Probablemente suframos... Pero aun así... Quiero ser tuyo, Shigaraki Tomura.

Ambos se sonrieron y Shigaraki se acercó a Midoriya, tomó su mentón y lo comenzó a besar con delicadeza. Midoriya correspondió al beso y lo abrazó del cuello. El beso se volvió profundo, Shigaraki le introdujo su lengua y comenzó a juguetear con la de Midoriya, después de unos segundos se separaron con respiración agitada buscando aire.

\- A partir de ahora serás mío, Midoriya Izuku - dijo Shigaraki dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a Midoriya.

\- A partir de ahora estaremos siempre juntos, Shigaraki Tomura - dijo Midoriya dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Ambos chocaron sus frentes y volvieron a darse un beso, esta vez un tierno beso. El sol comenzaba a salir dando el comienzo de un nuevo día, así como era el comienzo de su relación como pareja.


	40. De ahora en adelante

Kurogiri con ojos pesados comenzaba a levantarse, aún estaba cansado, pero tenía que hacer su rutina habitual. Al abrir su puerta lo primero que vio fue a la pequeña Eri que parecía buscar algo, pero al verle corrió a abrazarlo y desearle los buenos días como era habitual.

\- ¡Mamá Kurogiri te extrañe! - dijo Eri feliz. Al estar casi todo el tiempo con él lo extrañaba cuando se ausentaba por un largo tiempo.

\- Me alegra ver que estás bien - dijo Kurogiri acariciándole el cabello- ¿Qué es lo que buscabas Eri? - preguntó al notar que aún seguía buscando algo o alguien con la mirada.

Eri lo miró y comenzó a hablarle sobre su inquietud.

\- Izu me prometió dormir conmigo, pero cuando desperté no estaba - dijo Eri.

\- Ah, probablemente esté en la habitación de Shigaraki Tomura o en la sala de entrenamiento - dijo Kurogiri al ser lo más obvio. En una de las jugarretas de Toga el peliverde podría haber quedado en la habitación de Shigaraki o bien fue a entrenar como le era de costumbre.

Eri negó ante lo dicho por el mayor. - Ya busqué en todas partes, no está y tampoco Tomu...

Al escuchar eso Kurogiri se preocupó, sabía que Shigaraki podía salir a su antojo sin su ayuda, pero no estaba permitido más que en emergencias, sin mencionar que no puede enseñarles a otras personas la existencia de la puerta a la superficie.

Intentaba recordar que era lo que había sucedido antes de que fuera a dormir, pero no recordaba ver algo extraño... Pero si tuvo un sueño... Uno en que escuchaba a Toga decirle que Shigaraki Tomura necesitaba ir a ciertas coordenadas... Eso no había sido un sueño… ¡TOGA!

Kurogiri caminó rápido hasta la habitación de Toga y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

\- Toga querida sal de ahí - habló Kurogiri con voz calmada. - ¡HIMIKO TOGA SAL EN ESTE INSTANTE!

\- La tía Toga y el tío Twice están jugando a las escondidas - dijo Eri quien venía detrás.

\- ¿Escondidas?... ¿Eri me puedes contar lo que sabes?

\- Shhh Shhh ¡Escondidas! - dijo Eri poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No te preocupes no le diré al que los está buscando, es nuestro secreto ¿Ok?

\- ¡Ok! La tía Toga y el tío Twice están entre dos muebles. Parecía divertido, pero quería seguir buscando a Izu - dijo Eri con toda inocencia y sinceridad. Para desgracia de todos, si Eri se enteraba de algo era seguro que Kurogiri también lo haría ¿Por qué? Básicamente porque Eri le tenía bastante confianza al mayor del lugar y terminaba por contarle todo sin saber que era la muerte segura de los demás.

\- Gracias por decirme Eri - dijo Kurogiri dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. - Ah, en mi cuarto dejé un reloj ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?

\- ¡Sí! - respondió Eri alegre.

\- Cuando lo encuentres vienes a la sala.

Dicho esto, Eri fue a la habitación de Kurogiri, por otra parte, Kurogiri fue a buscar al par de problemáticos en el primer piso. No le tomó mucho tiempo ver en donde se encontraban, estaban en una esquina de la habitación entre la televisión y un sofá tapados con una sábana roja.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? - dijo Kurogiri con voz demandante sobresaltando al bulto debajo de la sábana, estaba molesto, muy molesto, demasiado molesto para su bien.

\- ¡Yo no fui! ¡Me obligaron! ¡No me mates mamá Kurogiri! ¡Sí! ¡Sí mátame! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Ten piedad de mí! ¡Ya no quiero vivir! ¡Aun soy muy joven para morir! - comenzó a decir Twice mientras se aferraba más a la sabana y temblaba.

\- ¿Toga?

Toga saltó al escuchar su nombre y se asomó un poco, lo primero que vio se le heló la sangre, Ya no sabía quién era peor, si un Kurogiri enojado o un Shigaraki enojado... El primero sin duda, todavía a Shigaraki lo podían calmar…

\- Hola Kurogiri chan ¿Cómo dormiste? - dijo Toga volviendo a esconderse en la sábana.

De un tirón Kurogiri les quitó la sabana y entonces Twice comenzó a abrazar a Toga mientras temblaba.

\- Ok ok te contaré la graciosa anécdota de anoche - dijo Toga al saber que le iría peor si no respondía.

En ese instante el celular de Kurogiri sonó y dudoso de contestar lo hizo, tenía el presentimiento de que debía hacerlo.

Su sorpresa fue cuando al otro lado de la línea reconoció la voz de Midoriya quien parecía a ver suspirado de alivio. Midoriya le explicó lo sucedido y en que poblado estaban. Kurogiri fulminó con la mirada a las dos personas que tenía enfrente y abrió un portal para después desaparecer en él.

Lo que sucedió con Shigaraki y Midoriya fue que en cuanto llegaron al pequeño pueblo, Midoriya buscó a alguien quien le permitiera usar su teléfono y le pudiese decir en donde estaban mientras Shigaraki se mantenía oculto, no se arriesgarían a que lo viesen y lo reconociesen. Para suerte de Midoriya, una anciana se encontraba barriendo su patio cuando Midoriya prácticamente corrió a pedirle usar su teléfono y que le dijese donde estaba con la excusa de que se había alejado de su hogar y ahora se encontraba perdido sin poder reconocer las calles, la anciana amablemente le ofreció su teléfono y le dijo exactamente en donde se encontraban y así fue como pudo marcar a Kurogiri, por suerte Midoriya se había memorizado los números de celular de todos.

Kurogiri quedó en reunirse con los otros dos cercas del bosque detrás de una casa de dos pisos, al no tener las coordenadas exactas tuvo que ir en busca de ellos e irse los tres juntos. Cuando llegó al punto de reunión ellos no habían notado su llegada, pero en cuanto lo hicieron se separaron rápidamente avergonzados. Kurogiri vio perfectamente como se tomaban de las manos mientras se miraban totalmente acaramelados sonriéndose uno al otro, después los interrogaría, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que había sucedido. Suspiró cansado, ahora tenía más trabajo o al menos tendría más trabajo en el futuro. Varios problemas podrían surgir y debía estar preparado para ello.

Al volver a la guarida tanto Shigaraki como Midoriya fueron directamente a tomar agua, tenían bastante sed y sueño, gracias a la confesión de hace unos minutos atrás habían olvidado esas dos necesidades, pero ahora que se encontraban en la guarida y más tranquilos sus cuerpos lo recordaron.

\- Me imagino que no durmieron nada, deberían descansar, en cuanto despiertes te puedo llevar a tu escuela o bien te puedo llevar en este momento y descansas después - dijo Kurogiri al ver el evidente cansancio de ambos jóvenes.

La voz de Kurogiri hizo que Toga y Twice se asomaran desde su nuevo escondite, el cual era la otra esquina de la sala. Toga ya estaba planeando otro plan de juntarles mientras también pensaba en las formas de escapar de las torturas de los dos superiores de la liga.

\- Ah, si duermo ahora no creo despertar hasta tarde... Y Aizawa sensei se enojaría conmigo, prometí volver hoy temprano- contestó Midoriya mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

\- Sí tienes razón y dormirás aún más tiempo si te quedas a dormir junto a Shigaraki Tomura - contestó Kurogiri recalcando lo obvio haciendo sobresaltar a la pareja ¿Se había dado cuenta?

\- ¡Oh! No sabía que tenías el mismo abrigo que Shigaraki, Midoriya - dijo Twice revelando su ubicación y presencia.

Midoriya al darse cuenta que seguía con el abrigo de Shigaraki se avergonzó a más no poder y se la comenzó a quitar entregándosela a Shigaraki con un gracias.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Twice idiota! - gritó Toga quien disimuladamente estaba tomando fotos.

\- ¿Siguen aquí? - dijo Kurogiri dedicándoles una sonrisa.

\- La sonrisa del diablo - dijo Twice al verla.

\- ¡Izuku chan! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! - dijo Toga aún desde su lugar, en circunstancias normales iría a abrazarle, pero ahora mismo el peliverde estaba entre dos demonios.

\- Se puede saber... ¿En qué demonios pensaban? - dijo Shigaraki mirándolos molesto.

\- Ellos no piensan - dijo Dabi quien llegaba con Eri.

\- Mamá Kurogiri - dijo Eri en voz baja acercándose al mayor.

\- ¿Qué sucede Eri? - contestó Kurogiri en voz calmada y borrando su sonrisa que prometía sufrimiento.

\- No encontré el reloj - dijo Eri con tono triste.

\- Oh lo siento, olvidé que lo dejé en la cocina, gracias por ayudarme - dijo Kurogiri provocando una sonrisa en Eri.

\- ¡Izu! - dijo Eri corriendo a abrazarlo.

\- Lamento no poder dormir contigo... De nuevo... - dijo Midoriya con tristeza, se sentía mal de prometerle dormir juntos y no hacerlo, aunque no fuera su culpa.

\- No importa, me alegra que no te fueras sin despedirte - contestó Eri con una sonrisa.

\- Ustedes dos - dijo Shigaraki deteniendo a Toga y a Twice en su intento de escape. - Se quedan aquí.

\- Aún es temprano ¿Pero deseas irte ahora? - dijo Kurogiri a Midoriya.

\- Sí... Necesito dormir cuanto antes, pero... Tú lo necesitas más, gracias por quedarte despierto mientras descansaba - dijo Midoriya dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Shigaraki.

\- No hay problema - dijo Shigaraki dedicándole otra sonrisa tierna.

Los ahí presentes se quedaron estáticos, a Dabi y a Kurogiri les corrió un escalofrío por ver a Shigaraki sonreír así, preferían su sonrisa macabra, ante todo. Toga y Twice estaban que no se la creían acaso... ¿Acaso ese plan en el cual tenían cero confianzas de éxito realmente fue un éxito? Eri solamente no entendía la reacción de los demás mirándolos con confusión.

\- Izuku chan... Tomu chan... - habló Toga llamando la atención de los mencionados. - A caso... ¿Están saliendo?

La pregunta de Toga sorprendió a ambos provocando un gran sonrojo en ambos y desviaban la mirada.

\- Oh... Dios... mío... ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Me lo perdí! - gritó Toga dando golpes en la pared mientras soltaba chillidos.

\- ¡Viva los novios! - gritó Twice. - ¡¿Y la boda?!

\- Felicidades, supongo - dijo Dabi.

\- Bueno ya lo sospechaba... Felicidades a ambos - dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto este ruido? - dijo Spinner bostezando.

\- ¿Felicidades qué? - dijo Magne tallándose los ojos.

\- Oh ya veo, felicidades a ambos - dijo Mr. Compress comprendiendo la situación al ver las caras rojas de ambos destinados.

\- Mff mff, se nos casan - dijo Twice sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

Spinner y Magne entonces entendieron.

\- ¡Felicidades! ¡Ya era hora! Aww como me hubiera gustado estar ahí- dijo Magne.

\- Me alegro por ustedes, felicidades por su noviazgo - dijo Spinner con felicidad ¡Por fin Toga los dejaría en paz!

\- ¿Felicidades? - dijo Eri siguiéndoles la corriente a los demás sin comprender de que los felicitaban ¿Ya estaban casados no? ¿Se casaban por segunda vez?

\- Gra- gracias… - dijo Midoriya totalmente avergonzado, quería hundir su rostro en su cama por la vergüenza, pero también estaba feliz de que los aceptaran, pensaba que tal vez les disgustaría la idea.

Por otro lado, Shigaraki no decía nada, quería que no vieran su evidente sonrojo, no es como si planearan esconder el hecho de que eran pareja… Bueno, al menos no dentro de la Liga…

\- Y-y-yo ¡Debo irme! – dijo Midoriya no aguantando más todas esas miradas, por él fuese se quedaba y pasaba más tiempo con Shigaraki, pero sabía que si no regresaba Aizawa iba a estar furioso.

\- Bien, pero creo que primero deberías ir por tus cosas y cambiarte– dijo Kurogiri.

Midoriya calló en cuenta de lo que Kurogiri había dicho y corrió a la habitación de Eri donde estaban sus cosas, Eri corrió detrás de él.

\- Aww Izuku chan sonrojado es tan lindo – dijo Toga a lo cual Shigaraki la miró mal. – Tomu chan celoso da miedo, pero aun así no pararé.

\- ¿Por qué siento que ahora se volverá posesivo? – comentó Spinner.

\- Ah, el amor – dijo Twice quien ahora miraba a la nada con ojos soñadores.

\- Por lo menos ya podemos botar ese plan de conquista a la basura – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¿Qué plan de conquista? – dijeron Shigaraki y Kurogiri sobresaltando a los demás.

\- Amm un plan… Un plan que… Mr. Compress les dirá – dijo Magne quien se retiraba lentamente hacia su habitación.

\- Tengo un asunto que atender en el baño, le dejo eso a Spinner – dijo Mr. Compress huyendo hacia los cuartos.

\- ¡¿Y-yo?! Bueno… Verán… Twice sabe más sobre eso – dijo Spinner huyendo junto a los otros dos.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Twice sabe más! – dijo Twice. - ¡Pero Twice no se encuentra! ¡Llame en otro momento! Toga es tu turno.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – dijo Toga con molestia. – La cosa es… ¡Si no fuera por mi morirías solo Tomu chan! ¡Te di a mi Izuku chan!

\- No era tuyo ¿O sí? – dijo Twice confundido.

\- No, pero calla Twice chan – dijo Toga y continuó. – Deberías agradecerme y no molestarte.

\- Mmmm, bien, supongo que ayudaste un poco… - dijo Shigaraki. – pero aun así no te salvas… De Kurogiri.

\- Con que… Aprovechándose de mi ¿Eh? – dijo Kurogiri volviendo a tener la sonrisa de antes.

\- ¡Mami! – dijo Twice chillando.

\- Jajaja amo la sangre, pero no cuando es mía – dijo Toga con su típica sonrisa.

\- Ya no hay leche – dijo Dabi ignorando a los demás.

Kurogiri suspiró, después de haría cargo de esos dos. Shigaraki colocó su abrigo en donde estaba antes en el perchero y en cambio tomó su sudadera negra de siempre y se la puso.

A los pocos minutos Midoriya regresaba junto a Eri, platicaban animadamente entre los dos. Midoriya llevaba su mochila y se había cambiado de ropa.

\- ¿Listo? – dijo Kurogiri y al recibir el sí abrió el portal.

Midoriya se despidió de Eri y antes de cruzar el portal Shigaraki entró junto a él.

\- Mmm Así que cambió la ubicación – dijo Shigaraki refiriéndose a la ubicación de donde Kurogiri deja a Midoriya.

\- Sí, lo cambia cada tres semanas – contestó Midoriya.

En ese momento estaban en un callejón del pueblo cercano a la UA, Shigaraki tenía su cabeza cubierta con la capucha para no ser descubierto.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la UA. Durante el camino hablaban tranquilamente y de vez en cuando se les escapaba un bostezo, especialmente a Midoriya, Shigaraki no parecía tan afectado el no haber dormido.

Una vez que estuvieron cercas del bosque para subir a la UA se despidieron.

\- Midoriya – llamó Shigaraki cuando Midoriya estaba a punto de irse.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Midoriya confundido.

\- Sí, ven.

Midoriya se acercó hasta Shigaraki y este se acercó más robándole un beso.

\- Cuídate – dijo Shigaraki con una sonrisa.

Midoriya se puso rojo asintiendo levemente y volvió a caminar, aun no se acostumbraba a las muestras de amor y parecía ser que Shigaraki es más atrevido… ¿Algún día también dará los primeros pasos?... Mejor no pensar eso.

Se golpeó más mejillas para no pensar en cosas vergonzosas. Al llegar tuvo la suerte de no haber nadie más que Aizawa con quien se había topado en la entrada, todos los demás deberían seguir durmiendo. Al llegar a su habitación se acostó en su cama y durmió con una sonrisa en su cara.

Pasaron los meses y Midoriya parecía mejorar sin mencionar que se le veía más feliz y eso lo podían notar sus compañeros, Aizawa y All Might. Bakugo no sabía del noviazgo entre Midoriya y Shigaraki, Midoriya no pensaba decírselo porque si lo hacía… Medio dormitorio sería destruido por explosiones.

En ese momento estaban de vacaciones de invierno y Midoriya podía disfrutar más tiempo con la Liga y especialmente de Eri y Shigaraki.

Era un martes alrededor de las dos de la tarde, Midoriya y Shigaraki estaban en el sofá abrazados mientras reían y se sonreían. Toga estaba en el otro sofá junto a Eri y a Dabi, los últimos dos comían un pudin tranquilamente. Toga los miraba fijamente desde hace un rato.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuándo van a follar? – soltó Toga sin más.

Midoriya y Shigaraki casi se ahogan con su propia saliva por lo dicho.

\- ¡Toga la niña! – gritó Kurogiri desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

\- A salvo – dijo Dabi quien había tapado los oídos de Eri a tiempo.

\- ¿Q-qué? – dijo Midoriya totalmente rojo.

\- Ya sabes, que te den duro por el cu…¡¿?! – Toga no pudo terminar la palabra cuando una almohada del sofá y un plato aterrizaron en la cara de la rubia, cortesía de Shigaraki y Kurogiri.

\- No te importa – dijo Shigaraki.

\- Awww yo quería grabarlos – dijo Toga. – Ya dense amor.

\- No puedo creer que hables de eso tan libremente… - dijo Dabi quien aún no quitaba sus manos de los oídos de una confundida Eri.

Shigaraki y Midoriya se miraron avergonzados, nunca habían pensado en eso y también no sentían que era el tiempo… Y definitivamente no querían que Toga los grabara.

\- Ah, es hora – dijo Shigaraki mirando la hora.

\- ¡Sip es la hora! – dijo Toga levantándose de su lugar.

\- Terminemos esto rápido – dijo Dabi tirando su pudin ya acabado.

\- Dios, aún me duelen los hombros – se quejó Spinner.

\- No aguantas nada Spinner – dijo Magne.

\- Ah… Espero esta vez perfeccionar esa técnica – comentó Mr. Compress.

\- ¿Listos? Vámonos – dijo Kurogiri abriendo un portal. Uno por uno fue entrando a el.

\- Cuídense – dijo Midoriya despidiéndolos con una sonrisa. Era la hora en que se iban a entrenar y él se quedaba cuidando a Eri.

\- Sabes que por cualquier cosa me puedes llamar – dijo Shigaraki.

\- Sí, lo sé, que te vaya bien – dijo Midoriya despidiéndose de Shigaraki con un beso en la mejilla, era lo más lejos a lo que podía llegar.

Shigaraki sonrió y le devolvió el beso, pero esta vez en los labios dejándole un notable sonrojo y cruzó el portal cerrándose.

\- ¡Izu! ¡Ya va a comenzar! – dijo Eri emocionada corriendo a sentarse al lado de Midoriya.

Midoriya sonrió y prendió la televisión. Comenzaba el programa favorito de Eri, héroes salvando a diversos animales y personas en distintos factores. Nadie sabe como es que Eri conoció ese programa, lo que si sabía es que solo compartía su gusto con Midoriya, después de todo Eri rápidamente aprendió que los héroes son un tabú en ese lugar, aunque no lo dijesen abiertamente.

\- Eri ¿Qué es lo que quisieras ser de grande? – se atrevió a preguntar Midoriya.

\- Mmm no lo sé, pero ¡Quisiera ayudar a las personas como yo! ¡También, también! ¡Quiero hacer sonreír a todos ustedes! – dijo Eri alegremente.

\- Estoy seguro que lo harás, como siempre – dijo Midoriya dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

El futuro de Eri aún era incierto, así como su relación con Shigaraki, pero él se asegurará de que terminen con un final feliz, sin importar que. De ahora en adelante, las cosas cambiaran, para bien o para mal, no sabía, las cosas se podrán tornar difíciles, en ese momento todo estaba pacífico, pero sabía que no durarían para siempre y sin importar qué, él salvará a todos con una sonrisa incluso si... Las cosas se vuelven difíciles de ahora en adelante.


	41. Futuro Incierto

Spinner se quejaba del dolor recargado en un árbol mientras presionaba su brazo derecho que sangraba, enfrente estaba Magne tirada en el piso extendiendo su imán intentando tomar su arma que estaba a unos centímetros lejos de ella.

En ese instante una sombra pasó volando al lado de ellos y cayó a un arbusto.

\- ¡Toga! - gritó Twice corriendo a socorrerla, pero fue golpeado mandándolo a volar estopándose contra un árbol.

\- ¡Primero mira tú alrededor y después la ayudas! - gritó Shigaraki mientras esquivaba golpes.

\- No sé ni cómo es que me he estado librando de esto... - dijo Mr. Compress escondiéndose entre los árboles. - ¡Maldición!

Un estallido se escuchó en su dirección.

\- Hum, inútiles - dijo Dabi creando una barrera de fuego a su alrededor.

Shigaraki y Dabi eran los únicos que seguían en perfecto estado, los demás comenzaban a levantarse y volver a la batalla entre quejidos.

\- Ah, pero que hermoso día - dijo Kurogiri mientras tomaba una taza de café.

\- ¿No deberías ayudarlos? - dijo una persona a su lado.

\- Shigaraki Tomura dijo que no quería seguir dependiendo tanto de mí, así que está luchando sin que yo interfiera - contestó Kurogiri. - ¿Qué piensas de ellos? Giran.

\- Me sorprenden, han mejorado bastante, sus habilidades en combate se están puliendo cada vez más, pero no puedo decir mucho sobre sus quirks - dijo Giran.

Kurogiri y Giran estaban a 100 metros lejos de ellos observando a cada uno de ellos con ayuda de unos binoculares para no perderse de los detalles.

\- Esos robots... Son realmente destructores - dijo Giran.

\- El sensei nos da unos cada vez más fuertes.

\- ¿No es mejor utilizar esos Nomus?

\- Sí, pero son bienes preciados... El sensei solo nos presta dos por mes, los robots al ser costosos también no nos son dados todo el tiempo, la mayoría del tiempo luchan entre ellos.

\- A todo esto... Creo ya saber que objetos pueden necesitar y cuales otros mejorar.

\- El de Toga debe ser lindo, si no nunca parará de quejarse.

\- ¿A quién le importa el diseño mientras sea útil? Pero bueno, para mis clientes más confiables lo que sea.

Una explosión se escuchó y ambos se movieron del lado contrario pasando justo en el medio un pedazo de metal en llamas.

\- ¡Dabi! ¡No incendies el bosque! - gritó Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Frio! - gritó Twice.

\- ¡Apágalo! ¡Nos ahogamos! - gritó Toga comenzando a toser. Varias llamas los habían acorralado provocando un extenso humo.

Kurogiri suspiró y abrió un portal en el cielo del cual cayó bastante agua como cascada y después se cerró.

\- ¡Caliente! - dijo Twice temblando del frío, estaba mojado por el agua.

\- ¡No otra vez! - se quejó Magne totalmente empapada.

Toga comenzó a gritarle a un indiferente Dabi por volver a incendiar el bosque y por volver a mojarse provocando que sus pequeñas heridas ardieran, era la quinta vez en la semana y aún no iban ni a mitad de semana.

\- ¿Un lago cercano? - comentó Giran.

\- Río - corrigió Kurogiri. - El bosque es bueno para entrenar, pero para Dabi es un problema.

\- En ese caso... Un lugar rocoso es mejor.

\- Quiero que Dabi aprenda a controlar mejor su fuego, tiende a exagerar y lo expande demasiado - dijo Shigaraki tomando por sorpresa a Giran, no había notado su presencia.

\- Ya veo, por eso primero quieres que luche en el bosque para que minimice su fuego cuando sea necesario - dijo Giran.

\- Si, después nos moveremos a un lugar más abierto que encontré - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Buen trabajo el de ahí, pero creo que lo que necesitas es mejorar tu quirk, tus habilidades físicas ya son buenas - dijo Kurogiri quien también no había notado la presencia del más joven.

\- Lo sé, pero aún no sé cómo - dijo Shigaraki soltando un suspiro. - Giran, en unos meses quiero que me ayudes con algo.

\- ¿En unos meses? Ah ¿Te refieres a la niña? bien, solo tienes que decirme un mes con anticipación.

Otra explosión se escuchó junto a un ¡Wiii! Providente de Twice. Salió volando junto a la cabeza de un robot.

\- Mmmm, esos robots ya no podrán ser reparados - comentó Kurogiri.

\- Por cierto, Shigaraki - habló Giran. - Has cambiado bastante, antes eras más... Inmaduro.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Shigaraki. - Yo no...

\- Sí, como un niño pequeño - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Parecías la niñera Kurogiri.

\- No es como que no lo siga siendo... Pero al menos Shigaraki Tomura ya limpia su cuarto, es más ordenado y responsable, se baña más seguido, ya no está todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación jugando juegos y lo más sorprendente, está comenzando a cocinar sin que yo lo obligué.

\- ¡Vaya sorpresa! También he notado que se ha vuelto como un verdadero líder, no como antes, ahora toma mejores decisiones.

\- Ah esa sin duda es la mejor parte, ese es el líder que tanto quise ver.

\- ... ¿Están conscientes que sigo aquí? - dijo Shigaraki con fastidio.

\- Mmm podría ser que... El causante de ese gran cambio sea... Un estudiante aspirante a héroe que te regaló ese collar - dijo Giran apuntando al pecho de Shigaraki donde sobresalía un destello rojizo entre su abrigo.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Midoriya Izuku te regaló algo? Qué lindo de su parte - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Ugh, son un fastidio - dijo Shigaraki huyendo de ahí volviendo con los demás.

Giran y Kurogiri comenzaron a reír, sabían que Shigaraki estaba huyendo porque estaba avergonzado.

Shigaraki caminaba rápidamente, la voz de sus compañeros era cada vez más fuerte.

Metió su collar debajo de su camisa, ese collar le fue obsequiado por Midoriya un día anterior.

Como ya era usual, Midoriya fue a la guarida de la liga, en la mañana a pocas horas de que los demás se fuesen Midoriya comenzó a actuar extraño, estaba nervioso y comenzaba a decir palabras sin sentido hasta que se armó de valor y se acercó a Shigaraki.

\- Ammm... No sé si te guste... Tampoco sé si usas... No, claramente no usas, pero por lo menos, aunque éste guardado en uno de tus cajones yo seré feliz - comenzó a decir Midoriya nervioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo Shigaraki preocupado, tenía bastante tiempo de que había visto a Midoriya tan nervioso.

\- ¡P-por favor acéptalo! - dijo Midoriya extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa blanca.

Shigaraki la tomó y sacó el contenido, era una cadena negra con una piedra preciosa roja, eso definitivamente no era un Rubí o cualquier otra piedra cara, pero era lo suficiente hermosa y brillante como una verdadera joya.

\- Cuando la vi me recordó tanto a tus ojos y no pude evitar comprarla, además de que te debía un regalo y pensé en que se te vería genial- dijo Midoriya sonrojado jugando con sus dedos y mirando sus pies.

Shigaraki lo abrazó.

\- Gracias Izuku - susurró Shigaraki al oído de Midoriya.

La cara de Midoriya se puso totalmente roja y ocultó su cara en el pecho de Shigaraki.

Shigaraki sonrió por esto, a Midoriya le daba vergüenza que Shigaraki dijera su nombre al igual que le daba vergüenza de decir Tomura.

Devuelta al presente, Shigaraki ya estaba con los demás con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

\- Al parecer alguien estuvo pensando en alguien - dijo Mr. Compress quien tenía varios rasguños.

\- Como los robots ya son inservibles y aún tenemos tiempo. Dabi quiero que me ayudes en hacerles la vida imposible - dijo Shigaraki ignorando el comentario de Mr. Compress.

\- Con gusto - dijo Dabi sonriendo.

\- La sonrisa del Ángel caído - dijo Twice.

Y así comenzaron a luchar entre ellos. Dabi y Shigaraki contra Twice, Toga, Spinner, Mr. Compress y Magne. Una batalla que duraría horas hasta que el sol se ocultase.

Los días y meses pasaban, las cosas no podrían estar más tranquilas, los aspirantes a héroes estudiantes de la UA mejoraban sin parar, entre ellos los más destacados desde primer ingreso eran Bakugo, Todoroki y Midoriya, sus habilidades mejoraban al igual que el uso de sus quirks.

Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que Shigaraki y Midoriya se conocieron. Las cosas con Midoriya parecían ir bien, su relación con Shigaraki era cada vez mejor.

La pareja salía en ocasiones a su bosque preferido, en frente de un lago en una explanada libre de árboles y uno que otro arbusto con flores a tener sus citas, aunque de estar en una cita romántica con juegos como tirarse en el pasto y rodar juntos, siempre terminaban llegando a sus respectivos hogares con tierra encima y uno que otro rasguño producto de que terminaban mostrando sus habilidades en combate.

Midoriya estaba cada vez más animado, ese era su último año de estudio y All Might lo ayudaba a mejorar cada que podía sintiéndose orgulloso de los avances que ha tenido Midoriya, después de todo, su poder ya era casi nulo, aunque aún podía utilizarlo por poco tiempo.

Eri ya había comenzado a practicar su quirk, por suerte solo fue una vez que se descontroló y para su mala suerte como ni Midoriya pudo pararla fue el sensei en persona, su sola presencia fue suficiente para detenerla, claro el fuerte shock que le provocó hizo que se quedará completamente estática y en blanco para después soltar uno que otro sollozo. Shigaraki le recriminó a All For One por ello.

Desde el incidente del secuestro de Bakugo, pareciese que la Liga había desaparecido de la tierra y todo fluía bien, pero eso no era del todo cierto. La Liga estaba moviéndose silenciosamente, héroes desaparecían culpando a un villano nuevo que aún no ha sido atrapado siguiendo el legado de Stain. Desapariciones de personas normales también se daban con más frecuencia, pero las personas normales parecían no notarlo, algunas personas fueron encontradas inconscientes sin saber que su sangre fue sustraída.

Lo que las personas no sabían en absoluto era que varios villanos o más bien delincuentes de pacotilla como eran conocidos, la mayoría había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, otros fueron asesinados de distintas formas.

Todo eso solo lo sabían los héroes profesionales y la policía, una extensa investigación había surgido. Para no causar pánico toda esa información era clasificada.

Y los culpables de todo eso eran la Liga, los héroes sospechaban de ellos, pero aún no encontraban pruebas para culparlos, pero de algo estaban seguros, sea quien sea el responsable de esas desapariciones, estaba tramando algo grande y ellos no lo iban a permitir.

Al igual que los otros años, los estudiantes de la UA regresaron a sus respectivos hogares con la condición de que debían reportar su situación con su tutor cada dos días y regresarían a los dormitorios dos semanas antes del inicio de clases.

\- ¡Kaminari! Otra vez no me enviaste tu reporte – dijo Aizawa molesto sosteniendo su celular.

\- _Lo siento profesor Aizawa, se me olvidó –_ dijo Kaminari del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Se me olvidó nada! Lo quiero esta noche.

\- _Pero, pero ¡Ya sabe que sigo vivo!_

\- No me importa, necesito tu reporte.

\- _Si… _

Aizawa suspiró y cortó la llamada, ahora debía llamar a Ashido y a Mineta, tampoco habían enviado nada. Ya escuchaba sus "¡Estas no son vacaciones!".

\- ¿Otra vez dándote problemas?

Aizawa miró detrás de él que es de donde provenía la voz.

\- Este será mi último año con esos mocosos - dijo Aizawa.

\- Sí, y el próximo tendrás a unos nuevos - dijo All Might.

En ese momento se encontraban en la UA, más concretamente en la sala de profesores. Todos los profesores habían regresado para preparar todo antes de que sus estudiantes regresarán.

\- Los extrañarás ¿No es así? – dijo All Might con una sonrisa.

\- Tonterías, son los que más problemas me han dado en estos últimos dos años – dijo Aizawa tocándose la cabeza recordando todos los líos que provocaron especialmente al trío problemático como los había apodado.

All Might sonrió ante eso, Aizawa tenía una cara de nostalgia, iba a extrañar a ese grupo problemático, lo sabía bien y él también. Ambos, así como los otros maestros habían visto el crecimiento de todos, ahora ya estaban más grandes, tal vez para los maestros era normal ver a sus estudiantes crecer e irse, pero para él era su primera vez y… Según Hizashi, era la primera vez que veía a Aizawa tan apegado a sus estudiantes.

Para All Might también iba a ser su último año como profesor, solo estaba por Midoriya y una vez que se gradué ya no sería necesaria su presencia especialmente porque no sabía si aún tendría su poder hasta la graduación.

\- Deberías preocuparte más por ti – dijo Aizawa comenzando a leer unos documentos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? – dijo All Might confundido.

\- En la graduación llorarás como un bebé – dijo Aizawa sonriéndole.

All Might se puso rojo y escondió su cara en una carpeta.

\- Mmm tal-talvez… - dijo All Might avergonzado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué están aquí solos?! ¡Ayúdenme! – gritó Present Mic desde la puerta.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, se encontraban dos hombres mirando un monitor. El más alto sentado enfrente de la pantalla y otro más bajo parado a su lado.

\- Fue buena idea crear esa cámara espía, ¡Pero da lástima que no se hayan dado cuenta que están siendo vigilados jajaja! -dijo el hombre bajo.

\- Mm aún sigue siendo un crio a pesar de tener 22 años.

\- Jaja ¿Sigue molesto con usted?

\- Yo solo iba a utilizar un quirk para calmarla.

\- Ah, pero debe de admitir que su aura es intimidante. Es normal que esa niña se haya asustado.

\- Debería agradecerme, los héroes los iban a encontrar si no se hacía nada. Pero dígame Doctor ¿Cómo va?

\- ¡Mejor que nunca!, pronto estarán todos listos, en unos meses más todo sucederá como usted lo planeó.

\- No me des todo el crédito, fue Tomura quien pensó en todo eso, yo solo lo aprobé y le di una que otra sugerencia.

\- Oh sí, sí, su gran orgullo, ha mejorado bastante, aunque la razón de su mejora no es buena. Puede cambiar de parecer por ello.

\- Hum Ya veremos, Por ahora no parece cambiar de decisión, aunque también no cambia de parecer en hacer a esa niña en un miembro de la Liga.

\- Jaja ¿Le lavo el cerebro?

\- No, parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes…

\- Si deja las cosas seguir se pueden complicar.

\- Oh, eso sería tan molesto, pero no me importa si mis planes son fastidiados con tal de ver a All Might de rodillas llorando.

\- Ya veo, ese es su objetivo principal.

\- Yo nunca olvido doctor y no hay necesidad de preocuparse por Tomura, él nunca me traicionaría, ya se lo he dicho.

\- Sí, sí perdóneme.

En la pantalla estaban la liga en medio de unas montañas sonriendo y riendo por sus mejoras de quirks, ahora estaban a la par o superior que unos héroes profesionales.

Unas tres horas después en la guarida de la liga se encontraban todos completamente agotados. Mr. Compress y Spinner estaban en sus habitaciones; Dabi cuidaba de Eri en su habitación junto a una temblorosa Magne mirando una película de suspenso; Toga aprovechaba que Twice se había quedado dormido para hacerle garabatos en su cara; Kurogiri descansaba en su habitación leyendo las noticias más recientes y finalmente Shigaraki y Midoriya estaban en la sala disfrutando los últimos días de vacaciones del menor.

Midoriya estaba recostado sobre Shigaraki en el sofá hasta que escuchó el sonido del horno.

\- ¡Ah! Ya está lista – dijo Midoriya intentando levantarse, pero Shigaraki no lo dejaba. – Vamos, necesito sacar el pastel.

\- Mmm, oblígame – dijo Shigaraki apretando más su agarre hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Midoriya.

\- Pff jaja vamos, no te comportes como un niño – dijo Midoriya dándole un beso en la frente. – Esta noche no me iré así que suéltame si no quieres dormir solo.

Shigaraki sonrío y lo soltó, Midoriya le dio un ultimo beso esta vez en los labios y corrió hasta la estufa.

Un pitido del celular de Shigaraki llamó su atención y miró su celular, leyó el mensaje y su sonrisa desapareció.

\- ¡Tomura! ¡Mira! – dijo Midoriya llamando su atención. - ¡Esta vez el pastel salió perfecto! Ah, un poco más y por tu culpa sería otro intento fallido.

Shigaraki soltó una risa y se acercó abrazándolo por detrás. - ¿Lo decoramos con manzanas acarameladas?

\- ¡Sí! A Eri chan le encantará – dijo Midoriya feliz.

Dicho esto, Shigaraki sacó el pastel con cuidado y Midoriya comenzó a sacar las manzanas para decorar, así como las demás cosas para el caramelo. Entre los dos comenzaron felizmente a platicar entre risas y decorar antes de que los demás se dignarán a aparecer.

**_"En unos meses todo estará listo, vete preparando"_**, es lo que el mensaje decía.


	42. De regreso a los dormitorios

Faltaban dos días para volver a los dormitorios. Midoriya se encontraba empacando para tener todo listo a la hora de irse. Al igual que el año anterior los muebles se quedaban en la escuela, solo pertenencias personales como su colección entera de All Might y su ropa era lo que se llevaba a casa.

Si mal no recordaba los dormitorios de tercer año se encontraban al último más alejados del edificio principal. Tendría que calcular la distancia y el tiempo de su nuevo dormitorio al edificio principal si no quería llegar tarde a clases.

\- Izuku ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, ya acabé - dijo el peliverde menor empujando hacia abajo su maleta que no quería cerrar. - Pero gracias de todas formas mamá.

\- Si me necesitas estaré en la sala.

Inko se retiró y finalmente Izuku término de cerrar su maleta dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio.

Fue a donde su madre quien miraba las noticias, en ese instante estaban transmitiendo la desaparición de una chica, Izuku suspiró y tomó el control que estaba en una mesita cambiando el canal sorprendiendo a su madre.

\- Ahora mismo está comenzando tu novela favorita - dijo Izuku sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Eh? Ah... Sí

Sabía que a su madre aún no le gustaba la idea de que se convierta en un héroe profesional y cualquier mala noticia la ponía nerviosa, un claro ejemplo es que en ese momento tenía la cara nerviosa y como queriendo decir algo.

Es por eso que por más que quisiese no podría contarle a su querida madre sobre Tomura... Le daría un infarto a la pobre mujer.

Si bien, Inko conocía a Tomura como una persona normal sin saber que en realidad es el villano más buscado de todo Japón, pero aun así no quería decirle sobre que son destinados... Temía que no lo aceptase, probablemente la mujer no diría nada por el hecho de ser destinados, pero en el fondo probablemente se estaría lamentando… Y no quería ver esa cara de lamento en ella.

\- Izuku... ¿Vas a estar bien?

Izuku suspiró, después sonrió y la abrazó

\- Estaré bien, he mejorado mucho.

\- Pero...

\- Se que te preocupas, pero me puedo cuidar y no estaré solo, siempre va haber alguien dispuesto en ir a mi ayuda. Estoy entrenando duro para volverme más fuerte y así dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí. No dejaré que me lastimen tan fácilmente.

\- … Has madurado Izuku - dijo Inko dedicándole una sonrisa. - Sí, te estaré apoyando desde aquí, así que cuídate mucho.

\- Por supuesto ¡Cuenta con ello!

Cada que comenzaba clases de nuevo, Inko se deprimía especialmente si veía una nueva cicatriz en cualquier parte de su cuerpo por parte del entrenamiento.

Ese día había pedido permiso a su madre para que al día siguiente la pudiese pasar con un amigo, sí, ese amigo era Shigaraki. Quería pasar su último día antes de regresar a los dormitorios con él, pero también quería disfrutar a su madre un poco más así que se quedaría todo el día con ella y el día siguiente también, iría con Shigaraki en la tarde como ya se había vuelto usual en cada periodo vacacional.

Inko aún se encontraba nerviosa por su hijo, quería verlo siempre feliz pero cada que veía una noticia sobre héroes que fueron heridos le preocupaba, especialmente ahora que comenzaban a desaparecer algunos héroes. No quería que su único hijo fuera parte de ellos. Sin embargo, podía ver que en los últimos dos años se había vuelto más alegre y animado de lo usual, aunque había ocasiones en las que lo veía preocupado por las noches, pero al día siguiente estaba normal… Cada que le llegaba un mensaje sonreía o reía, incluso en ocasiones se sonrojaba, casi al diario salía por las tardes y regresaba antes del anochecer. Para su vista, estaba enamorado, por qué así era ella cuando comenzó a salir con su esposo. No sabía quién era esa chica, ni si estaban saliendo, pero le alegraba que no se centrará tanto en ser héroe y disfrutase su vida enamorándose.

Ambos pelis verdes miraban la serie juntos en silencio, una que otra vez comentaban sobre las acciones de los personajes y otras solo disfrutaban la serie.

Al terminar la serie fueron al supermercado a comprar comida, ese día Inko haría katsudon para su querido hijo y disfrutar su última cena juntos.

Al día siguiente a las tres de la tarde las maletas ya se encontraban enfrente de la puerta, ambos pelis verdes estaban parados en frente de la puerta despidiéndose.

\- Izuku no dudes en llamarme si algo sucede.

\- No te preocupes, te llamaré cada que pueda como siempre.

\- ¿Llevas toda tu ropa?

\- Si, toda lista.

\- ¿Llevas vendajes? ¿Curitas?

\- No son necesarios, hay en la enfermería, pero sí, llevo por si acaso.

\- ¿Estás seguro que llevas todo?

\- Mamá…

\- Ah, lo siento, me es difícil verte tan crecido… Se qué eres responsable.

Izuku sonrió y la abrazó.

\- Me cuidaré, también cuídate mamá.

\- Izuku… Sí – dijo Inko con ojos llorosos, siempre le era difícil despedirse, lo podría seguir viendo los fines de semana, pero aun así le era tan difícil, sentía que en cualquier momento se iría y ya no regresaría.

Se separaron y tomó sus maletas saliendo de su hogar.

Llegó al callejón donde Kurogiri lo esperaba y atravesó el portal. Kurogiri lo ayudó con sus maletas teletransportándolas hasta la habitación de Shigaraki.

Un sonido de un vaso rompiéndose se escuchó a tan solo llegar sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¡Mi leche de chocolate! ¡Noooooo! – gritó Twice llorando mientras juntaba los pedazos de vidrios entre sollozos.

\- ¡Es culpa de Magne! – gritó Toga.

\- ¡Es la tuya! – gritó Magne.

Estaban peleándose por el control de la televisión. Twice estaba caminando tranquilamente con su vaso en mano cuando cometió el gran error de pasar al lado de la pelea provocando que le dieran un puñetazo al vaso.

\- Lástima, ya no hay más – dijo Dabi sirviéndose lo último que quedaba de esa leche, no le gustaba ni la tomaba, pero solo para molestarlo lo hacía.

\- Que cruel… - dijo Spinner.

\- Tranquilo, aún queda un poco de las crepas que hice – dijo Mr. Compress extendiéndole el plato a Twice.

\- Asqueroso – dijo Twice

\- ¡Gah! ¡Es mi turno! – gritó Toga.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡A ti te tocó ayer! – gritó Magne.

Otro sonido de algo romperse se hizo presente, esta vez fue el plato de las crepas.

\- ¡Las asquerosas crepas! ¡Nooo! – chilló Twice.

Kurogiri miraba todo en silencio, no se daban cuenta de su presencia más que Dabi quien presenció el peligro y se había retirado. Midoriya miró a Kurogiri quien tenía los ojos afilados clavados en su preciado vaso y plato de vidrio con toques dorados.

Con el tiempo que había pasado con ellos Midoriya había aprendido una cosa, retirarse en silencio como Dabi usualmente lo hacía, ni él podría salvarlos ante la furia de Kurogiri.

Se fue dejando que los demás arreglaran las cosas entre ellos. Fue primero al cuarto de Shigaraki, pero no estaba ahí, así que después se dirigió al cuarto de Eri.

Eri al verlo corrió a saludarlo. Tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola alta y vestía un vestido azul con mayones blancos y estaba descalza.

\- ¿Estás practicando Eri chan?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Me ayudas?

Midoriya sonrió y asintió. Eri había desarrollado un peculiar gusto de amar los libros y el deporte al mismo tiempo, le encantaba leer todo tipo de libros que le generaran conocimiento y también comenzó a obtener gusto por la autodefensa, no era raro que niño de su edad aprendieran algún deporte de ese estilo. Suponía que obtuvo ese gusto por toda la liga, los ha visto entrenar e inevitablemente también quiso hacer lo mismo. Por supuesto los más alegres de esa noticia fueron Kurogiri y Shigaraki, así si la molestaban se podía defender, por lo que gustosos son sus profesores principales.

Gracias a esto Midoriya tuvo que leerse varios libros y documentos de como enseñar a niños artes marciales.

\- Mmm no soy tan buena como la tía Magne… - dijo Eri triste.

\- Magne… ¿Quieres ser como Magne?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero tener músculos como ella! – dijo Eri saltando de alegría con brillo en los ojos.

\- … ¿Sí? No te detendré – dijo Midoriya con una risa nerviosa. – Magne entrenó mucho para tener esos músculos, apenas vas empezando así que no te presiones ¿Ok?

\- ¡Ok! – dijo Eri volviendo a concentrarse. - ¡Ah! ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡Mamá Kurogiri dijo que me tiene una sorpresa!

\- Si es para ti entonces será algo espectacular.

\- ¡Sí! Cualquier cosa que me da mamá Kurogiri es lo mejor – dijo Eri alegre, no importaba lo que le dieran ella era feliz, pero los regalos de Kurogiri siempre la sorprendían.

Al pasar dos horas y media Midoriya salió de la habitación junto a Eri. No se escuchaba nada así que fueron a la sala, solo estaba Spinner limpiando.

\- Tío Spinner ¡Te ayudo! – dijo Eri corriendo hacia el cajón donde estaban los trapos sacando uno.

\- Eres un ángel – dijo Spinner secándose una lagrima.

\- Yo también te ayudo – dijo Midoriya acercándose. - ¿Qué es lo que te falta?

\- No es necesario, solo me falta esta parte. Oh cierto, Shigaraki acaba de llegar ¿Por qué no lo vas a ver? Se que te mueres por verlo.

Midoriya se sonrojó ante ello y solo asintió.

\- Entonces me retiro, ¿Eri quieres venir?

\- ¡Ayudaré al tío Spinner! – dijo Eri alzando el trapo.

Midoriya rio y se fue hacia la habitación de Shigaraki. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y entró un poco a la habitación, pero no vio a nadie. Unos brazos lo rodearon de la cintura sorprendiéndolo.

\- Ah, no me asustes así – dijo Midoriya con un mohín

Shigaraki rio ante ello, como amaba verlo haciendo eso. Shigaraki traía puesto su abrigo largo, una gran prueba de que había salido.

\- Deberías estar ya acostumbrado – dijo Shigaraki.

Midoriya rio – Lo estoy, pero no dejas de asustarme con cualquier cosa.

\- Tus maletas… Es verdad que mañana regresas eh…

\- Sí, pero de todas formas nos volveremos a ver en una semana.

\- Mmh… ¿Tu madre sabe que pasarás la noche aquí?

\- Sí, nos despedimos antes de venir – dijo Midoriya con tristeza.

Shigaraki lo comenzó a abrasar, sabía que se ponía triste cada vez que se despedían.

\- Puedes desahogarte en mi pecho – dijo Shigaraki.

Midoriya sonrió y negó.

\- No quiero estar triste, ya pasará como siempre, quiero pasar contigo lo que resta del día.

\- Así será – dijo Shigaraki sonriéndole. – Pero primero deja tomo una ducha.

Midoriya hizo otro mohín, pero lo dejó ir.

\- No me extrañes en mi larga ausencia – bromeó Shigaraki recibiendo una risa y empujón del contrario.

Al pasar unos veinte minutos, Midoriya se encontraba acostado en la cama de Shigaraki, finalmente mañana tenía que regresar a los dormitorios, otra vez se tendrá que alejar de Shigaraki por un tiempo, bueno, solo era una semana, pero para ambos esa semana se sentía un mes.

Dejó salir un suspiro y abrazó la almohada que tenía a su lado.

\- Si sigues suspirando harás que te encierre aquí y no te deje ir a ese lugar - dijo Shigaraki quien acababa de tomar un baño.

\- No harías eso.

\- Quien sabe - dijo Shigaraki con una sonrisa.

\- Mentiroso - dijo Midoriya sonriendo aventándole una almohada en la cara.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Quieres jugar? – dijo Shigaraki con una sonrisa quitándose la almohada que había logrado atrapar aventándosela a Midoriya devuelta.

\- ¿Tal vez? – dijo Midoriya sonriendo atrapando la almohada.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala se encontraban toda la liga, o más bien los restantes de la liga y Eri esperando a Kurogiri.

\- ¡Ya es hora! – gritó Twice.

\- Por favor larguémonos de una vez – dijo Spinner.

\- ¿Estás emocionada Eri chan? – preguntó Magne.

\- ¡Sí! – contestó Eri.

\- Ah… La paz de mis oídos nunca regresará… - dijo Mr. Compress decaído. – Espero esta ocasión si pueda.

\- ¿Por qué todos tienen una bolsa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí reunidos? – preguntó Toga totalmente confundida.

\- Lamento la tardanza - dijo Kurogiri apareciendo junto un portal detrás de él. – Ya está todo listo.

\- Finalmente – dijo Dabi entrando al portal.

\- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa! – dijeron Eri y Twice entrando por el portal. Cabe destacar que Twice no sabía por qué Eri decía sorpresa, pero de todas formas la imitaba.

\- ¡Qué alguien me diga que sucede! ¡¿E Izuku chan?! – gritó Toga.

\- Se hace tarde – dijo Magne empujándola al portal.

Una vez todos dentro se cerró, todos parecían saber lo que sucedía menos una frustrada Toga y una inocente Eri que solo sabía que esa era la sorpresa de Kurogiri.

En la habitación de Shigaraki los sonidos que se escuchaban eran respiraciones agitadas y gemidos delicados.

Shigaraki lo acariciaba con delicadeza, sus piernas que eran tan blancas y suaves, podían ver como el contrario se contraía por cada rose.

Los ojos llorosos de Midoriya solo lo hacían excitar y el cómo el menor tapaba su boca intentando contener sus gemidos era algo de admirar. La posición en la que estaban era la mejor. Se podían mirar directamente a los ojos y podían ver las expresiones que hacían.

\- No te contengas, no hay nadie -dijo Shigaraki con voz gruesa y jadeando, como amaba ver a su querido peliverde en ese estado, era tan tierno queriendo contenerse, pero amaba más cuando gritaba su nombre pidiendo más.

Como no hubo respuesta Shigaraki sonrió de manera traviesa y empezó a embestir más rápido.

\- ¡Ah! Ngh e-espera T-Tomura ah

Midoriya había dejado su boca libre ahora aferrándose en las sábanas. Sus sentidos se habían ido, en ese momento solamente eran ellos dos. Los músculos y la expresión de Shigaraki lo excitaba, ambos querían más, era evidente.

Shigaraki se acercó hasta besarlo, Midoriya correspondió al beso, entre lazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shigaraki y sus piernas las enredó alrededor de su cintura.

El beso se volvía cada vez más profundo, Shigaraki jugaba con la lengua de Midoriya hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

Esta vez pasó su lengua por el cuello de Midoriya hasta llegar a la marca y después pasó su lengua al otro lado del cuello comenzando a dar pequeños besos y mordidas.

\- N-no, me dejarás marcas ngh…ah… d-detente.

\- Mmm… Pero a ti te encanta.

\- ¡E-eso no…! ¡Ah!

Unas embestidas más fuertes ocasionaron que Midoriya ahora comenzara a rasguñar la espalda de Shigaraki.

\- No seas mentiroso – susurró Shigaraki al oído de Midoriya. – Si no puedes mostrar nuestra marca entonces te dejaré otras distintas.

\- ¡N-ni se te ocurra!

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en la cara de Shigaraki, si no quería que le dejara marcas en el cuello lo haría en todo su abdomen y espalda, así como sus piernas.

Midoriya se sentía sensible en ese momento, quería más, no quería olvidar ese momento ahora que se iban a alejar por un tiempo. Se volvió a aferrar del cuello de Shigaraki atrayéndolo esta vez siendo él quien comenzaba a besar.

Shigaraki entendió el mensaje y se alejó comenzando a besar las piernas de Midoriya.

\- Ah… No pararé, aunque me lo pidas – dijo Shigaraki entre jadeos.

\- N-no lo hagas, q-quiero más de ti – respondió Midoriya de igual forma.

Ambos se sonrieron, esa iba a ser una noche realmente larga.

En algún lugar lejano se encontraban la liga reunida bajo el anochecer, comenzando a apreciarse las estrellas.

\- Y... ¿Porque dices que estamos aquí? No es nada lindo - dijo Toga molesta.

\- ¡Si! ¡Fogata! ¡Malvaviscos! - gritó Twice mientras calentaba sus bombones en la fogata.

\- Es mejor aquí, no quería dormir en mi habitación hoy - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Pero porque estamos acampando en el bosque cuando tenemos camas! - se quejó Toga.

\- Es por el bien de todos y de Eri en especial - dijo Kurogiri quien le daba un bombón a una Feliz Eri.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! - dijo Toga.

\- Yo también me pregunto... - dijo Magne - Ah, es por eso ¿No es así?

\- Sí, es por eso - contestó Dabi y los demás asintieron.

\- ¿Eso? - preguntó Toga confundida.

\- Espera... No me digas que no lo sabes Toga - dijo Spinner sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Toga, parece ser que todos sabían algo y eso no le gustaba y ya le estaba molestando desde hace rato. - Twice Chan ¿Tú sabes?

\- ¡No se! - respondió Twice. - ¡Pero creo se refieren a que tienen sexo salvaje por la noche!

\- ¡No digas eso delante de la niña! - dijo Kurogiri quien le había tapado los oídos a Eri.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡La niña! ¡Perdón niña! – dijo Twice corriendo a abrazarla.

Eri solo correspondía al abrazo feliz, ya se había acostumbrado a las extrañas situaciones que Twice hacía y no lograba comprender, y también que le tapasen los oídos con frecuencia.

Toga por otra parte estaba estática sin creerse lo que le decían.

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que salió de Toga. - ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Hace siete meses – respondió Dabi.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Toga sorprendida.

\- Hum, les dije que no se había dado cuenta, nos deben dinero a mí y a Dabi – dijo Kurogiri a sus demás compañeros.

\- Sabía que no debí apostar… - suspiró Mr. Compress.

\- ¡No! ¡Me perdí ese preciado momento! – comenzó a chillar Toga. – Espera… ¡Me corrompieron a mi ángel y no fui yo!

\- Bueno, en fin… Es por eso que decidimos estar afuera en este día, Shigaraki definitivamente no lo iba a dejar ir así sin más y lo más seguro que no esperaría a que nos fuéramos a dormir como es usual… - dijo Mr. Compress cansado.

\- ¿Cómo es que no escuchas? Las paredes son prácticamente de papel… - dijo Spinner.

\- ¿La distancia? – preguntó Toga.

\- Incluso yo he escuchado – dijo Dabi quien tenía su cuarto hasta la otra esquina.

\- La única que no debería escuchar nada es Eri, yo me dediqué a hacer su habitación contra ruidos – dijo Kurogiri. – Y por precaución duermo con ella.

\- Querrás decir para dormir bien mientras nosotros sufrimos… - se quejó Magne.

\- Sigan el ejemplo de Dabi, se compró unos tapones de oído – dijo Kurogiri.

\- Eso no funciona cuando tu habitación está al lado de la de Shigaraki… - se lamentó Mr. Compress.

\- … No es justo… - se quejó Toga. No aceptaba que todos ya sabían que los más vírgenes ya no son para nada vírgenes y que aparentemente tenían una vida sexual activa… Ahora entendía porque había días en los que Magne, Spinner, Mr. Compress e inclusive a veces Twice despertaban con ojeras. - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- Hasta mañana – respondieron los demás.

\- ¡Noooo! – se quejó Toga.

\- ¿Malvavisco? – dijo Eri ofreciéndole uno a Toga.

\- ¡Eri chan! ¡Siempre se mi ángel! – dijo Toga abrazándola

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba un adolorido Midoriya sin querer levantarse, fue mala idea hacerlo hasta el amanecer cuando tenía que irse temprano…

\- ¿Sigues molesto? – preguntó Shigaraki recibiendo un almohadazo.

\- ¡Te dije que pararás! – gritó Midoriya molesto aun acostado.

\- Eso no me dijiste anoche – dijo Shigaraki con una sonrisa burlona. Midoriya se avergonzó y enterró su cara en la almohada.

\- Ugh… Fui muy ruidoso…. D-d-debieron haber escuchado…

\- Te lo había dicho, no había nadie.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Al parecer salieron a acampar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Parece ser… que sabían lo que haríamos.

Al decir esto Midoriya se avergonzó más y esta vez se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, ¿Cómo los vería ahora?

\- No sé de qué te avergüenzas, todo este tiempo te estuvieron escuchando.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

Ahora definitivamente no podía verlos a la cara. Por otro lado, Shigaraki comenzaba a molestarse por algo que no le había tomado importancia hasta que lo dijo… No podía permitir que escucharan los lindos gemidos que el peliverde hacía para él.

Midoriya y Shigaraki estaban desayunando cuando los demás llegaron. Midoriya rápidamente desvió la mirada apenado, Toga corrió chillando reclamándole porque no le había dicho sobre su primera vez avergonzando aún más a Midoriya, quería que la tierra se lo tragará.

Antes de irse a los dormitorios se despidió de todos sin mirarlos a los ojos y de Eri quien le dio un abrazo. Shigaraki se ofreció en acompañarlo hasta donde podía, para no ser descubierto fue obligado usar una sudadera gris en vez de la negra y pantalón de mezclilla azul.

Shigaraki estaba de mal humor, pero aun así ayudaba a Midoriya a cargar sus maletas llevando dos de estas y una mochila. Midoriya rio ante ello, caminaban a la par por esa gran colina, Midoriya llevaba otra mochila y estaba atento por cualquier cosa.

\- Creí que no querías venir a este lugar - dijo Midoriya.

\- Bueno... Tengo que hacerme responsable por mis acciones - dijo Shigaraki dejando salir una sonrisa de burla.

Midoriya estuvo unos segundos pensando hasta que entendió a que se refería y se sonrojó por completo.

Sí, Shigaraki se refería al dolor del trasero que tenía Midoriya en ese momento.

No caminaron mucho en la gran subida cuando tanto Midoriya como Shigaraki dejaron salir un suspiro, el primero de tristeza y el otro de molestia. A partir de ese momento ya no se volverían a ver hasta el fin de semana.

\- Las cámaras empiezan desde allí - dijo Midoriya apuntando un poco más hacia adelante.

\- Lo sé... ¿Podrás tu solo?

\- ¡Sin problemas!, no son muchas maletas y la distancia no es tan larga... Espero...

Se quedaron un momento mirándose sin querer despedirse, pero tenían que hacerlo o alguien los vería.

Shigaraki ayudó a Midoriya a acomodar sus maletas y mochilas. Midoriya le dio un último abrazo.

\- Te extrañaré - dijo Midoriya hundiendo su cara contra el pecho de Shigaraki.

Shigaraki sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta.

\- Yo también te extrañaré - dijo Shigaraki dándole un largo beso avergonzado al menor. – Esta vez no quiero más fracturas o moretones.

\- No lo prometo – bromeó Midoriya.

Aún sin querer separarse Midoriya tomó sus maletas y caminó recto disimuladamente mirando hacia atrás hasta que Shigaraki desapareció de su visita.

En ese momento estaba triste de ya no pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que ese era el comienzo de su último año para después graduarse y finalmente ser un héroe profesional.

También... Sabía que debía tomar una decisión pronto... Una vez que se graduarse... No podrá esconder ese secreto más. Era algo que realmente no quería pensar porque se deprimía y comenzaba a llorar, incluso un día tuvo de nuevo una pesadilla y dejó salir todo a Shigaraki quien en ese momento estaba a su lado y comenzó a consolar lo hasta que volvió a caer dormido.

... Por ahora no pensaría en eso, realmente no quería empezar el año mal.

\- Pensé que estarías brincando de felicidad ¿Por qué esa cara?

La voz enfrenté de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya casi llegaba a la entrada. Miró enfrente y sonrió por verlo nuevamente, se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos en el último año.

\- ¡Shinso! ¡Me alegro de verte! - gritó feliz Midoriya, si no fuese por las grandes maletas iría a abrazarlo, aunque eso avergonzaría al de cabello índigo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - dijo Shinso al ver lo cargado que estaba.

\- Ah, no quisiera molestarte ¡Puedo hacerlo solo! - dijo Midoriya intentando alzar los brazos en muestra de fuerza, pero casi rodaba una maleta colina abajo. Logró detenerla a tiempo.

Shinso suspiró - Debes aprender a aceptar ayuda.

Midoriya tragó duro ya veía un sermón en camino como "No seas tonto" o "Aunque no sea cosas de héroes debes aceptar la ayuda" y también "Eres bueno trabajando en equipo, pero para otras cosas no", parece ser que pasar tanto tiempo con Aizawa le había afectado.

En vez de recibir un regaño, Shinso tomó una de las maletas de Midoriya y continuó caminando hacia la entrada. Midoriya suspiró de alivio y siguió a Shinso.

\- ¿Solo una bolsa? - preguntó Midoriya al ver que Shinso solo llevaba una bolsa de equipaje.

\- Solo es ropa, además junto a los muebles había dejado mi ropa anterior para no cargar tanto.

\- No sabía que podíamos hacer eso...

\- Ni yo, hasta que le pregunté al profesor Aizawa... Supongo que en las dos bolsas es tu ropa y en las maletas tus cosas de All Might.

Ante la expresión y risa nerviosa de Midoriya le hizo ver que efectivamente tenía razón.

En ese momento la UA se veía vacía, apenas comenzaban a llegar los demás alumnos con sus maletas, al ser de mañana suponían que la mayoría llegaría en la tarde, pues no había una hora en específica para que llegarán, solo que desde ese día todos ya deberían estar en sus dormitorios.

En la entrada estaban algunos profesores revisando a los alumnos confirmando que son ellos, a la vez que les decían en donde quedaban sus dormitorios.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí! ¡Aizawa tus polluelos acaban de llegar!

\- No grites, estoy a tu lado - dijo Aizawa indiferente.

\- ¡Buenos días! - dijeron los menores.

\- Espero que en este año dejes de darme problemas... Los dos - dijo Aizawa.

\- Lamento los problemas que he ocasionado profesor - dijo Midoriya cabizbajo.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Yo también? - dijo Shinso confundido.

\- Creo se refiere a la vez que peleaste con Kacchan, Shinso... - dijo Midoriya en un susurro.

\- No es mi culpa que sea tan desagradable - dijo Shinso sin arrepentimiento, no le gustaba la actitud de Bakugo, aunque admitía que se había vuelto más maduro...

\- Los dormitorios de tercero A están a la derecha, el último edificio pegado al muro, en la entrada está la lista de sus cuartos - dijo Aizawa.

\- ¡Gracias profesor Aizawa! - dijo Midoriya feliz, estaba comenzando a emocionarse por saber quiénes serán sus compañeros de piso, sabía que todos los edificios eran iguales así que en ese aspecto no se emocionaba, pero si en saber que piso estaría. Por dos años consecutivos le había tocado en el mismo piso ¡Quería un cambio!

\- Casi no hay alumnos ¿Por qué no los acompañas? - dijo Present Mic golpeándole la costilla con el codo.

\- No soy la madre.

\- Pero es como si lo fueras.

\- Que sea su tutor no significa que sea la madre.

\- Oh vamos, tú sabes que sí.

Midoriya y Shinso comenzaron a retirarse antes de que comenzaran a pelear. Ambos caminaron al que sería el último dormitorio en ese año. Al llegar Midoriya rápidamente divisó la lista pegada a un lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Shinso! ¡Nos tocó en el cuarto piso! - dijo Midoriya feliz.

\- Oh y nuestros cuartos están al lado - dijo Shinso sonriendo, pero después borró su sonrisa.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Bakugo Katsuki...

\- Oh...

Los otros compañeros de piso eran Bakugo y Mineta, para mala suerte de Shinso, al lado de él estaba la habitación de Bakugo.

Sí, Shinso Hitoshi ahora pertenece al grupo de héroes en la clase A desde los últimos seis meses antes de que terminarán el primer año gracias a Aizawa. Si bien empezó un poco atrasado, pero gracias a sus compañeros y profesores pudo alcanzar a los demás, claramente se esforzó más que los otros. El año anterior se había vuelto cercano a Midoriya porque entre los dos se levantaban temprano antes de clases a entrenar.

Para Shinso era una mala broma que lo pusieran al lado del chico explosivos con quien tenía más choques.

Para Midoriya no era algo de preocuparse, estaría en el mismo piso que sus dos amigos... Aunque estos no se llevarán bien.

Ambos entraron, el lobby era exactamente igual a los demás, nada de sorprenderse. Ahora tenían que subir y acomodar sus cosas, sus muebles ya deberían estar ahí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy a estar en el mismo piso que el nerd de mierda, la cara de drogado y el cabello de bolas! -gritó una voz muy reconocible para ambos.

\- ¿A quién le dices cara de drogado? Reina explosiva – contraatacó Shinso en cuanto Bakugo entró. Ambos comenzaron a mirarse molestos.

Midoriya solo suspiró, ese iba a ser un largo año…


	43. Clase 3-A

\- ¡Cámbienme de habitación, por favor! - gritó Mineta chillando. - ¡Profesor Aizawa! ¡Uahhhhh!

\- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Espera! - gritó Midoriya intentando detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una maleta salió en dirección hacia donde estaban Shinso, Midoriya y Mineta. Shinso y Midoriya alcanzaron a esquivarla, pero Mineta no y salió volando hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mineta! - gritó Midoriya corriendo a socorrerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que está sucedi...?! - intentó decir Iida quien venía subiendo las escaleras, pero Mineta chocó contra su cara cayendo los dos.

¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Bueno, unos minutos antes...

Midoriya ayudaba a Shinso a desempacar sus cosas y acomodándolas para tener su habitación lista, después irían a la habitación de Midoriya a desempacar y hacer lo mismo, pero este al tener varías cosas se decidió primero iniciar con Shinso.

Al ser tan temprano aún no llegaban los demás, por parte de las chicas solamente habían llegado Jiro y Asui. De parte de los chicos solamente habían llegado Midoriya, Shinso, Bakugo e Iida quien a este último se había instalado en la parte de abajo de los primeros tres.

Sonreían, hablaban y reían mientras sacaban y acomodaban las cosas. Todo era muy tranquilo hasta que...

\- ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido nerds! - gritó Bakugo desde su habitación golpeando la pared.

Esto molestó a Shinso y fue hasta la pared golpeándola por igual.

\- ¡No hacemos ruidos! ¡Solamente te molesta que pase más tiempo con Midoriya!

\- ¡¿Ha?! ¡No digas tonterías! - contestó Bakugo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿La verdad te duele?

\- Ah... Shinso ya no lo provoques - dijo Midoriya intentando parar a ese par.

Si no fuese por el muro juraría que veía a Bakugo completamente furioso apretando sus puños y queriendo derribar esa pared. Había madurado un poco… Solo un poco… Bueno, sabía que ya no trataba tan mierda a los demás, pero eso no significaba que no parase de pelear. Juraría que ya era puro orgullo el hecho de no dejar de buscar pelea con otros.

En ese instante venía llegando Mineta en el elevador con dos maletas en mano, llegaba feliz de la vida con el objetivo que se hacía todo el tiempo, conseguir una novia en ese año, y esta vez estaba dispuesto en conseguirlo. Tan solo llegar escuchó varios golpes, gritos e insultos. Comenzó a sudar frío.

\- Tú ignóralos, ignóralos, no escuchas nada, todo es tranquilo y pacífico, será un gran año escolar donde por fin tendré novia - se auto convencía Mineta caminado lentamente a su futura habitación al lado de la de Bakugo no pensando mucho en ello.

Los insultos pararon asustando a Mineta parando su paso y en ese instante Bakugo patea su puerta abriéndola de golpe y Shinso de igual forma abre su puerta bruscamente. Ambos estaban enfadados.

Detrás de Shinso se encontraba un nervioso peliverde que no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento no pensaba claramente.

Midoriya solo quería pasar un día tranquilo, saludar y hablar un poco con sus amigos y compañeros cuando llegaran, desempacar, decorar su habitación y dormirse temprano, estaba muy cansado y adolorido como para poder detener a ese par. Ya estaba acostumbrado a lo ruidoso que podría llegar a ser su amigo de la infancia y a la rivalidad que surgió entre el rubio y el peli morado, que gracias a eso ahora no sólo era él con quien Bakugo buscaba peleas, también ahora era Shinso, pero a diferencia de él que solo escuchaba callado sin ignorarlo porque si no se ponía de mal humor, Shinso si le contestaba a su explosivo amigo. Midoriya sabía que no ganaba nada con escuchar a Bakugo, porque sabía que muchas de sus palabras eran palabras vacías, sin intenciones de realmente lastimar, solo era su forma de expresar.

Por supuesto, Shinso con el tiempo también había aprendido eso, pero como al inicio de cuando lo habían cambiado de curso se había quedado con la imagen del Bakugo que conoció en el festival deportivo de primer año, le generó una muy mala imagen de él y no podía evitar siempre responderle. Aunque ahora sabe que ese Bakugo ya es casi inexistente, ya era una costumbre siempre responderle ocasionando peleas con el rubio, podría decirse que desarrollaron una amistad extraña de amor-odio como la que tiene Bakugo con Midoriya, pero esta era un poco distinta.

\- Seremos compañeros durante un año entero más... ¿No pueden llevarse bien solo por este año? - preguntó Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

\- ¡No! - respondieron los contrarios.

Midoriya soltó un suspiro cansado, esperaba que solo se insultaran y ya. También esperaba que esas peleas no se volviesen cotidianas. Ahora todos eran vecinos de piso. Esperaba que esa costumbre extraña de esos dos progresara como la de él con Bakugo.

\- Midoriya... ¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó Mineta con nerviosismo al ver como Bakugo y Shinso comenzaban una discusión.

\- Oh, ¡Bienvenido Mineta!, Bueno... Ya sabes, comenzaron a pelear. ¿Te ayudo con tus maletas?

\- No gracias, puedo llegar hasta mi cuarto... Si tan solo me dejasen pasar... ¿Esto será mi día a día a partir de ahora? -se lamentó Mineta.

-Jaja lo siento Mineta…

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas tú? Ah… Ahí van mis días tranquilos. Por cierto, Midoriya... Te vez cansado - dijo Mineta al verle la cara más de cerca, parecía aquellas ocasiones en las que no dormía nada por mantenerse despierto toda la noche estudiando para un examen o cuando se quedaba mirando películas de héroes junto a Kirishima durante toda la noche.

\- Ah... Es porque... No dormí mucho anoche... - dijo Midoriya con nerviosismo y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al recordar unas escenas de la noche anterior.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Conociéndote debiste estar muy emocionado por el día de hoy y por eso no dormiste! -dijo Mineta.

\- Amm...S-si... M-Mineta es mejor no estar muy cerca de ellos - dijo Midoriya al ver como los insultos aumentaban y solo estaban a un metro de distancia detrás de Shinso.

\- Por lo menos yo no soy un Tsundere - dijo Shinso.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices Tsundere?! – gritó Bakugo.

\- ¿Quién más de aquí es? Eres el único que no dice completamente lo que realmente quiere decir, además también eres un mal agradecido que no ayudas cuando te pedimos un pequeño favor.

\- ¡¿Qué no?! -Bakugo entonces se metió rápidamente a su cuarto dejando a los demás confundidos y después salió con una maleta. - ¡Toma tu tsundere y mal agradecido! - al decir esto aventó la maleta con fuerza en dirección hacia Shinso.

\- Oh, entonces es cierto que fuiste tú quien se quedó con mi abrigo - dijo Shinso quien deducía que su abrigo olvidado estaba en esa maleta.

Al ver esto a Mineta se le prendió el foco, ya deducía como sería lo que restaba del año y eso que aún ni siquiera iniciaba.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Cámbienme de habitación, por favor! - gritó Mineta chillando. - ¡Profesor Aizawa! ¡Uahhhhh!

\- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Espera! - gritó Midoriya intentando detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero fue en vano, la maleta salió en dirección hacia donde estaba Shinso y detrás se encontraban Midoriya y Mineta quien estaba un poco más atrás de Midoriya. Shinso y Midoriya alcanzaron a esquivarla, pero Mineta no, la maleta le calló justo en la frente y salió volando hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mineta! - gritó Midoriya corriendo a socorrerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que está sucedi...?! - intentó decir Iida quien venía subiendo las escaleras, pero Mineta chocó contra su cara cayendo los dos.

Midoriya intentó agárralos, pero antes de intentarlo un dolor en la espalda se hizo presente en cuanto se estiró para sujetarlos y rodó junto a ellos.

\- E... ¿Están bien? - preguntó Midoriya entre quejidos y abriendo los ojos, ¿Por qué justo en ese momento le tuvo que doler? Bueno, tal vez por que durante todo el día intentaba no moverse mucho… Fue mala idea hacer eso cuando ese día tendría que cargar cosas.

\- Estoy bien... ¿Mineta kun estás bien?... ¿Mineta kun? - preguntó Iida sin recibir respuesta.

\- ¡Mnp! ¡Mnp! - se escuchó cerca de ellos.

\- Que buen sándwich - dijo Shinso quien bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad entre risas.

Iida y Midoriya se miraron confundidos percatándose en qué situación estaban.

Iida y Midoriya habían caído encima, uno sobre el otro y entre ellos dos estaba Mineta siendo aplastado.

\- ¡Lo siento Mineta/Mineta Kun! - se disculparon Midoriya e Iida. Midoriya al ser el de arriba se levantó primero ayudando a levantar a Mineta.

\- S-sentía que moría - dijo Mineta con voz agitada.

\- Sería la muerte más absurda que haya existido para un héroe – dijo Shinso.

\- ¡Shinso kun! ¡No bromes! ¡Realmente pudo morir de asfixia! ¡¿No vez que es muy pequeño?! – dijo Iida.

\- … Que lo digas sin malas intenciones lo hace peor – dijo Mineta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Iida confundido.

\- Entre tú y Todoroki no se quién es peor en cuanto inocencia – dijo Shinso

\- Creo ese sería Todoroki…. ¿Mnh? ¿Y Kacchan?

\- Se encerró en su habitación en cuanto aventó la maleta – dijo Shinso.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡La maleta! – dijo Midoriya buscando por todos lados.

\- Aquí está – dijo Mineta sobándose la frente apuntado hacia su lado.

Midoriya se acercó y la abrió mirando su contenido.

\- ¡Aquí está! Si la tenía Kacchan, fue el último que se había ido junto a Kirishima y Sero – dijo Midoriya sacando el abrigo de Shinso.

\- Pensé que te la daría a ti – dijo Shinso.

\- Bueno… Kacchan y sus padres se fueron de vacaciones desde el primer día y no regresaron hasta hace poco, probablemente debió pensar en que era mejor entregármelo a mí para después yo dártelo a ti en cuanto nos viéramos en los dormitorios, después de todo no faltaba mucho para regresar a la escuela y conociendo a Kacchan no quería mirar mi cara cuando faltaba poco por volver a vernos durante un tiempo. Que podría habértela dado a ti directamente pero como discuten mucho podría haber pensado que lo mejor era que yo te la diese si no…

\- Gracias Midoriya, ya entendí – dijo Shinso cortando a Midoriya, lo quería y mucho, pero una vez que comenzaba a hablar de algo… Ya nadie lo paraba.

\- Si ya no hay peligro… ¡Vuelvo por fin a entrar a mi habitación! – dijo Mineta subiendo las escaleras. - ¡¿Y mis maletas?! Oh aquí están.

\- Me siento mal de aplastarlo – dijo Iida.

\- No fue tu culpa – dijo Shinso palmeando su espalda.

\- Si, fue mía por no poder reaccionar a tiempo… - dijo Midoriya.

\- No, eso tampoco… -intentó decir Shinso.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Kacchan tiene mi camiseta de All Might! – dijo Midoriya al volver a mirar la maleta. - ¡Creí que la había perdido!

\- … ¿Ese es All Might en traje de enfermero? – preguntó Shinso.

\- ¡Se ve genial en cualquier traje! – dijo Iida.

\- ¡¿Verdad que sí?! – dijo Midoriya con ojos brillosos.

\- Si ustedes lo dicen… - dijo Shinso con una sonrisa, ver a sus amigos felices no tenía precio.

Ya era medio día, la mayoría de la clase 3-A ya había llegado, Midoriya le había entregado devuelta la maleta a Bakugo y en cuanto Todoroki y Uraraka llegaron se decidieron dar una vuelta por el campus.

En la entrada de la escuela, más concretamente en donde los alumnos tomaban las clases, se encontraba lleno. Unos hablaban entre ellos enfrente de la puerta, otros entraban al edificio y más personas llegaban a registrarse para dejar sus cosas en sus dormitorios.

\- Demasiadas personas - se quejó Todoroki.

\- Bueno, es el primer día - comentó Midoriya. - Aunque pensé que la mayoría llegaría más tarde... ¿Pero porque todos van al edificio principal?

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Hoy es la bienvenida para los de primer año! Por eso a ellos se les pidió que llegaran temprano, a diferencia de nosotros que ya conocemos todo - dijo Uraraka.

\- ¡Así es! ¡La bienvenida oficial para todos es cuando las clases empiecen! - continuó Iida.

\- Ahora somos nosotros los superiores, es difícil de imaginar - dijo Midoriya.

\- Yo creo que... ¡Te convertirás en un gran héroe Deku! ¡Justo como...! Bueno, ¿Recuerdan a nuestros antiguos superiores? A esos que fueron conocidos como los tres grandes - dijo Uraraka.

\- ¡Por supuesto que se de ellos! - gritó Midoriya. - ¡Incluso antes de graduarse ya demostraban popularidad y destacaban demasiado igualando e incluso superando a los héroes profesionales! ¡Hoy en día ya están en el top diez de los héroes ganando mucha popularidad y resolviendo muchos casos posibles! ¡Y!

\- Ahí vamos otra vez - comentó Shinso recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los demás.

\- ¡Deku Kun!

El grito de una chica los sorprendió, pero los sorprendió aún más cuando una castaña llegó y abrazó por la espalda a un muy sorprendido Midoriya.

\- ¡Eres tú! ¿Verdad? ¡Siempre he querido conocerte!

\- Al parecer Midoriya se ha vuelto popular - comentó Shinso. No le sorprendía, Midoriya destacaba por las pasantías que había hecho, especialmente el año anterior que se lució más, además en el Festival deportivo del año anterior captó la atención de todos al igual que Bakugo y Todoroki, por su parte él también comenzaba a destacar.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! - dijo Uraraka sorprendida, ni ella se atrevía a abrazarlo y llega una completa desconocida por la espalda y lo abraza... ¿Por qué no podía ser como ella?

La castaña se separa y sonríe, tenía los ojos grandes de color miel y su cabello era largo quebrado llegándole hasta la cintura y atado a media cola.

\- Mi nombre es Kimura Aoi de nuevo ingreso en el departamento de educación general ¡Mucho gusto!

\- M-m-mucho gusto - dijo Midoriya tímidamente, no importaba los años, seguía siendo tímido con las mujeres que no fuesen sus compañeras... Y eso que a veces también se comportaba tímido con ellas.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto he querido conocerte! Yo estaba presente cuando salvaste a un niño de ser atropellado ¡Fue genial! ¡Te he comenzado a seguir desde entonces!

\- Umm Deku ya tiene fans… - dijo Uraraka en voz baja.

\- ¡Ah! ¡A ti también te conozco! ¡Y a todos ustedes también! Uravity, Shoto, Iida y mmm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¡Oh bueno no importa! – dijo la chica. – Se han vuelto tan conocidos los de la clase A.

\- ¡Los de primer año ingresen al edificio! ¡La bienvenida está por comenzar! – se escuchó por toda la escuela a Present Mic quien habría usado su quirk en vez de alta voces. - ¡De prisa! ¡Ya va a ser la hora de mi almuerzo! ¡No me lo retrasen!

\- Oh, eso va para mí, ¡Fue un gusto conocerlos! ¡Deku espero volver a verte! – dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa agitando su mano corriendo hacia el gran edificio.

\- Una chica rara – dijo Shinso.

\- ¡Yo la veo llena de energía! – dijo Iida.

\- ¿Somos conocidos? – preguntó Todoroki.

\- Bueno… Nosotros no sé, pero tú si Todoroki kun – dijo Uraraka.

\- Te has puerto nervioso Midoriya – dijo Shinso.

\- N-no sé cómo reaccionar… - contestó Midoriya.

\- Mejor volvamos, no hay nada nuevo – comentó Uraraka.

\- ¿Celosa? – susurró Shinso en el oído de Uraraka. Él sabía del amorío que tenía la única chica de ese grupo, a diferencia de los otros tres que no tenían ni una pizca de enterados.

\- Q-q-que ¡¿Qué dices Shinso kun?! ¡No es así! – dijo Uraraka roja moviendo exageradamente las manos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¡N-n-nada! ¡Volvamos! ¡Sí! ¡Creo vi a Tokoyami kun llegar! ¡Vamos a ver! – dijo Uraraka con una mano alzada al aire dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar como soldado.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Todoroki.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que saludar a nuestros compañeros! – dijo Iida acompañando a Uraraka.

\- Cosas de adolescentes – respondió Shinso a la pregunta de Todoroki.

\- ¿? – Midoriya y Todoroki se miraron confundidos ante la respuesta de Shinso.

De regreso al dormitorio ya habían llegado todos y algunos se encontraban reunidos en el lobby distribuidos en distintas partes. Llevaban más de una hora hablando entre ellos de distintos temas.

En la parte de la cocina se encontraban Iida, Todoroki, Shinso, Midoriya, Kaminari, Mineta y Tokoyami sentados en la barra.

\- Es una lástima Todoroki. Esta vez estamos lejos – dijo Iida.

\- Da lo mismo, vivimos en el mismo edificio – dijo Todoroki.

\- ¡Aun así! ¡Los compañeros de piso importa! – dijo Kaminari. - ¡Tengo la suerte de estar con Todoroki, Koda y Tokoyami!

\- ¿Por qué es suerte? – preguntó Tokoyami confundido.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo estoy con Bakugo, Shinso y Midoriya! ¡Kaminari cambiemos! – chilló Mineta jalándole de la camisa.

\- ¡Ni loco! – contestó Kaminari.

\- Ya veo – dijo Tokoyami.

\- ¡Cambiemos Tokoyami! – dijo Mineta.

\- Lo siento… Pero paso – contestó.

\- ¡Cambiemos! – repitió Mineta.

\- Así que es malo nuestro piso… - dijo Midoriya.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Todoroki. – Pienso que es bueno tenerte al lado Midoriya.

\- Bueno… Yo no creo ser el problema…

\- ¿Yo lo soy? – preguntó Shinso.

\- No precisamente… - respondió Midoriya.

\- Solo no causen problemas al profesor Aizawa – dijo Iida.

\- Creo que deberían decirle eso a alguien más – dijo Shinso.

\- ¿Pero por qué es malo? – repitió Todoroki.

\- ¡Cambiemos Kaminari! ¡O maldeciré a tu inexistente futura descendencia! -gritó Mineta.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con inexistente?! ¡Ya te dije que no! – dijo Kaminari.

Del otro lado en la sala se encontraban las chicas sentadas en los sofás.

\- Que ruidosos – se quejó Jiro.

\- ¡No le prestes atención a ellos! ¡Esto es más importante! – dijo Hagakure.

\- ¡Cuando le dirás! – gritó Ashido.

\- ¡Shhh! ¡Te puede escuchar! – dijo Uraraka en voz baja.

\- Uraraka chan, ya has tenido bastante tiempo – dijo Asui.

\- Lo se…

\- Mira ¡Esa chica no será la primera ni la última que se le acerque! – dijo Asui. - ¡Pelea por él!

\- Mmm ¡No puedo! – dijo Uraraka tapándose la cara con una almohada.

\- Mmm Midoriya es un chico bastante despistado fuera de batalla, nunca se dará cuenta si no le dices – dijo Yaoyorozu. – Aunque yo de amor no se mucho… ¡Pero ustedes dos se ven bastante bien juntos!

\- ¿R-realmente lo crees?

\- ¡Definitivamente! – dijeron Ashido y Hagakure.

\- Ya han pasado casi tres años… Ya va siendo que le digas lo que sientes por él – dijo Jiro.

\- Nosotras te apoyamos – dijo Asui.

\- ¡Si te hace llorar nosotras le haremos pagar! – dijo Ashido.

\- ... Sí ¡Gracias chicas! – dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado, más concretamente en los dormitorios de la clase 1-D en el segundo piso se encontraban en el pasillo dos chicas enfrente de una puerta hablando.

\- Kimura chan, a las seis nos reuniremos todos en el lobby para conocernos mejor, ¡Vendrás! ¡¿Verdad?! - dijo una chica peli negra con una cola de reptil que sobresalía de su parte trasera.

\- ¡Por supuesto Minami chan! ¡Será divertido!

\- ¡Entonces nos vemos! - se despidió sonriéndole y agitando la mano dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

\- ¡Adiós! - se despidió sonriendo entrando a su cuarto.

Al entrar cambió su cara a una molesta y marcó a un número que no tenía agregado y el contrario contestó de forma inmediata. Al escuchar la voz del contrario volvió a sonreír.

_\- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Algún problema?_

\- Bien, bien, sin ningún problema. ¡Pero la seguridad es mayor! ¡A los de nuevo ingreso nos hicieron bastantes preguntas!

_\- Compórtate debidamente y no vayas a echar perder todo esto - dijo otra voz._

\- Que poca confianza... Se comportarme debidamente en una misión

\- ... _Sí, claro_ \- dijeron ambos.

\- Pero ¿Aguantará esa mujer? ¡Es mi suministro!

\- _¿A caso estar en esa escuela ya te fundió el poco cerebro que te quedaba? Twice creará clones cada vez que uno muera por desangrado_.

\- Oh sí, sí ¡Por cierto! ¡Vi a tu querido y mi querido Izuku chan!

_\- Ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un solo cabello._

\- Demasiado tarde, lástima que estaban ahí sus amigos, quería comprobar que tan lejos habían llegado anoche.

\- _¡Ni lo pienses!_

_\- Toga, no lo provoques._

\- Pero mamá Kurogiri ¡Por fin tengo ventaja!

Un suspiro se escuchó de fondo.

\- _Solo no olvides porque estás ahí_.

\- _Y principalmente... ¡No dejes que Izuku te descubra!_

\- Sí, sí Tomu chan, no dejaré que tú y mi amor me descubra... Pero eso no evita que me pueda acercar bastante a él~

_\- ¡Toga!_

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Toga corta la llamada. Como amaba molestarlo, especialmente desde que oficialmente esos dos se convirtieron en novios y aún más desde que se enteró que ya habían dado un paso grande en la relación... Oh sí como amaba molestarlos en las mañanas después de una larga noche de pasión resaltando las marcas que se habían dejado uno contra el otro y no se refería precisamente a la marca de destinados.

Un año anterior el plan de infiltración en la UA se había dado a conocer, pero Shigaraki consideraba que Toga aún no estaba lo suficiente preparada para hacer algo tan riesgoso.

Por ello ese había sido el año, secuestraron a una chica que había quedado en la UA y ahora se encontraba encerrada en una cápsula manteniéndola con vida, después de todo, sin su sangre Toga no podría estar por mucho tiempo en la UA. Para no matarla por desangrado, Twice se encargaba de clonarla una y otra vez. El paradero de la chica solo la conocían Shigaraki y Kurogiri, Twice solo sabía cómo era el lugar.

Toga caminó hasta un rincón de su nueva habitación, ahí estaba un pequeño refrigerador que había pedido ya que le encantaban las bebidas energéticas... O al menos eso había dicho la chica antes de ser secuestrada, nada raro, su compañera de al lado tenía una estufa eléctrica y una pequeña parilla... ¿Y ella era la rara?

Tomó su maleta y la abrió, la maleta tenía dos bolsas secretas, una debajo y otra en la parte de atrás de la maleta donde había seis bolsas de sangre en total, para poder acceder a esas bolsas la única forma que había era rompiendo la maleta y eso hizo, tría consigo un collar de plata en forma de llave, pero en la punta de la llave tenía un pequeño botón apenas visible que al presionarlo revelaba el filo de un pequeño cuchillo saliendo de la llave. Sacó las bolsas de sangre y las colocó en el refrigerador. Ese refrigerador fue mandado a hacer especialmente para esa misión, tenía un compartimiento secreto donde escondería la sangre, aunque abriesen el refrigerador no verían nada más que la pared blanca de todo refrigerador normal.

\- Mmm... ¿Qué estará haciendo Izuku chan?... Esta misión será un martirio, no podré molestar ni matar a nadie…

En la guarida de la liga de villanos se encontraba un enfadado Shigaraki sentado en la barra de la cocina tomando un vaso de licor.

\- Sí esa idiota pone en peligro a Izuku la mato - dijo Shigaraki enfadado.

\- Deberías preocuparte más para que no haga nada idiota y la descubran a ella - dijo Kurogiri en un suspiro.

\- Si muere o es encerrada será por su propia idiotez - dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¿Si Toga muere me puedo quedar con sus cosas? - dijo Twice.

\- Todas tuyas -contestó Shigaraki.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yuju!

\- ¿No era mejor mandar a un clon de Toga? Me preocupa... - dijo Magne.

\- No, es una misión larga, aunque a Toga la lleguen a golpear por accidente no habrá problema, su clon tiene otra misión - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Oh, sí, llevar a Eri a la escuela... Mmf, mmf que rápido pasa el tiempo, nuestra pequeña ya está grande, ocho años y próximo a cumplir nueve mmf - chilló Magne sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

\- Sí, menos mal que ahora comprende nuestra situación, es bastante madura para su edad - dijo Spinner.

\- Bueno... Con lo que tuvo que pasar en el pasado no me sorprende - comentó Mr. Compress.

\- Pero... ¡¿Por qué le interesan más ver documentales que ver programas infantiles?! ¡Es para que los adore! - dijo Magne.

\- Por lo mismo, de estar todo el tiempo encerrada se volvió muy curiosa, además Magne, admite que solo quieres vestirla de princesa antes de que se vuelva más grande - dijo Dabi.

\- Oh, me atrapaste, ¡Se vería tan linda!

\- Si no es Toga eres tú... Ahh... - suspiró Mr. Compress con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

\- No se quejará si lo haces - dijo Dabi.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Mi pequeña es tan buena después de todo! - dijo Magne y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

\- Mujeres... - chistó Shigaraki.

\- Oh, es por eso que prefieres a los hombres ¡Ahora comprendo! - dijo Twice ganándose la mirada molesta de Shigaraki.

\- No, es porque es Izuku - contestó Shigaraki.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es porque es un ángel! – dijo Twice. - ¡Ahora entiendo!

\- Como sea… Dabi, quiero que me des el informe de tu misión – dijo Shigaraki.

\- Bien, pero primero iré a por ese objeto – dijo Dabi.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje en el mismo lugar? – dijo Kurogiri.

\- Sí – respondió Dabi.

Kurogiri abrió un portal entrando Dabi en él. Ahora con Toga de infiltrada Shigaraki comenzaba a tomar medidas más cautelosas, si Toga es descubierta no solo peligrarían ellos también Midoriya. El plan que había hecho para lograr sus ambiciones de él y de especialmente el sensei habían comenzado.

El futuro que tanto habían anhelado estaba cada vez más cerca pero tal vez las cosas no resultarían como querían, porque ahora Shigaraki tenía a alguien en quien pensar, y ese alguien no estaría para nada feliz con el plan que se estaba llevando a cabo desde hace tiempo y que comenzaba a tomar forma.


	44. Aoi

\- Sí papá, estaré bien, dile a mamá que la quiero, sí ¡Adiós, se cuidan! - al terminar de decir esto colgó. - ... Cómo odio esto ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡Esto debe ser un castigo por todas las veces que los molesté!

Toga se tiró en la cama, la habitación tenía varias cosas Rojas y verdes. Aparte de su refrigerador había una caminadora que nunca usaría, pero estaba ahí porque era la cosa más preciada de la dueña original.

¿Habían escogido una chica al azar? No, para nada. Los chicos también eran una opción, pero era más fácil sospechar de un chico que de una chica, además, dudaban que Toga se comportará como un chico a pesar de estar rodeada de ellos.

La selección fue bastante tediosa. Una vez que los estudiantes aceptados fueran a la UA a tramitar, en la salida los esperaban varios clones de Toga, quienes siguieron hasta sus casas a las posibles candidatas. Fueron tres días de observación donde se quedaron solo con cinco personas y fue una semana más cuando decidieron a la elegida.

Una chica atlética, alegre y muy animada, cuyos padres siempre salían de viaje de negocios, es por ello que normalmente siempre estaba sola en casa. Su economía era buena y no tenía muchos amigos, es de Nagoya así que nadie la conocía por esos lugares. Era la víctima perfecta.

Esta vez Toga personalmente la comenzó a vigilar para observar su comportamiento, a que lugares iba, sus gustos y disgustos, su personalidad con extraños y amigos, la forma en que se dirigía a sus padres, absolutamente todo, hasta que faltarán tres días para el ingreso a la UA.

Para ese entonces Aoi ya tenía las cosas empacadas, entre ellas ya estaban en caja el refrigerador que Toga con ayuda de Kurogiri lo cambiaron en la noche cuando Aoi dormía.

El secuestro fue relativamente sencillo, ambos padres estaban fuera por el trabajo y regresaban antes de que su hija se fuera a los dormitorios. Aoi había salido por última vez con sus dos amigas y al regresar en cuanto cerró la puerta... Todo se volvió oscuro para ella. Toga la había noqueado proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Después llamó a Kurogiri y se la llevaron. En la noche Aoi había regresado, pero siendo esta en realidad Toga. La verdadera Aoi estaba encerrada en una cápsula en algún lugar desconocido.

Los padres no sospechaban, su querida hija seguía comportándose igual, alegre, animada y feliz de verlos como siempre. No podían matarlos, eso solo podría hacer que las personas sospecharan, es por ello que los padres se fueran de viaje cada dos por tres era genial para la liga, incluso si hubiese un cambio en la personalidad de Aoi por más mínimo que fuese, sus padres nunca se darían cuenta, pues estos no conocían realmente a su hija. La misma Aoi lo confirmaba al sonreír tristemente cuando su madre le compraba cosas que no le gustaban de sus viajes y cuando no la dejaba terminar de hablar.

\- Oh que desgracia la de Aoi chan, toda su vida estuvo sola, no convivía mucho con sus padres, sus dos amigas solo la usan por su dinero, sus antiguos novios también la usaban por lo mismo, no quedó en el curso de héroes por su débil quirk. Y a pesar de que sabe todo eso y pasó por ello se esforzaba por sonreír... Pobrecita, pensar que ahora no podrá volver a ver la luz del Sol - dijo Toga con una sonrisa mientras leía lo que aparentemente era un diario. - ¡Me alegra no ser ella!

Toga se paró de la cama y se acercó al espejo. El efecto de la sangre ya había terminado desde hace dos horas, pero no iba a tomar más hasta que fuese necesario salir de la habitación. Miró a su lado, en el tocador estaba una foto familiar donde todos sonreían, para ella esas no eran más que sonrisas falsas. Si fuese por ella tiraba esa foto y colocaba una de su querido Izuku chan y de su niña preferida Eri, pero era un no, no.

\- Solo quiero ver a Izuku chan o abrazar a alguien con mi cuchillo… - se quejó Toga. Esa escuela era un aburrimiento y tortura para ella. Cuando se hizo pasar por Eri era más divertido.

\- ¡Los de curso de héroes se creen la gran cosa! ¡Los saludé y no me respondieron!

\- ¿Eran de primero? Cuando choqué por accidente con uno me gritó.

\- Si, ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Son insoportables!

\- No creo que todos sean así…

Oh tal vez no sería tan aburrido como pensaba… Toga sonrió y rápidamente fue al refrigerador, sacó una botella de jugo de Tomate donde había guardado sangre para casos de emergencia y tomó un poco de la botella. Salió de su habitación decidida a entablar una amistosa charla con sus compañeras de piso y de clases.

En otra parte, Uraraka estaba nerviosa, caminaba de un lado hacía otro mirándose al espejo cada dos por tres.

\- Tú puedes Ochaco chan - dijo Asui.

Ambas estaban en la habitación de Uraraka, Asui estaba sentada en la cama mirando como su amiga se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No sé si pueda hacerlo! - gritó Uraraka.

\- Antes de que nos fuéramos a nuestras casas estabas por hacerlo.

\- ¡Sí, pero me a cobarde!

\- Sabes que ya es tiempo… Y no importa lo que pase yo estaré aquí apoyándote.

\- Gracias, eres una buena amiga Tsuyu chan – dijo Uraraka sonriéndole.

\- Ah, no olvides que tienes que ser directa.

\- Sí, sí, ya me lo has dicho bastante… Mmm ¿Me acompañas?

Asui sonrió asintiendo.

\- Las chicas ya están esperándote afuera – dijo Asui parándose.

Al abrir la puerta estaban todas las chicas frente a la puerta.

\- Chicas… - dijo Uraraka mirándolas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Ah, nos atraparon! – dijo Ashido.

\- Yo les dije que te dejáramos tranquila pero no me hicieron caso – dijo Jiro soltando un suspiro.

\- Está bien, gracias – dijo Uraraka sonriéndoles, las demás le regresaron la sonrisa. Entonces comenzaron a bajar.

Al bajar se encontraron con que en la Sala se encontraban Todoroki, Iida, Shinso y Midoriya platicando animadamente. Las chicas se escondieron en las escaleras, todas las chicas comenzaron a animar a Uraraka.

Ashido con un leve empujón hizo que una nerviosa Uraraka saliera del escondite dirigiéndose a ese grupo de amigos.

\- D-Deku - lo llamó Uraraka nerviosa. - ¿P-puedes venir un momento?

Midoriya volteó y se dirigió a ella.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Uraraka?

\- Amm bu-bueno... ¿P-podríamos salir afuera un momento?

\- ¡Sí claro! ¡Ahora vuelvo! – dijo Midoriya lo último refiriéndose a sus amigos.

Uraraka y Midoriya salieron dejando a Iida y a Todoroki confundidos.

\- Ya veo, así que por fin se decidió - dijo Shinso.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Como lo sabes?! - dijo Ashido saliendo del escondite y detrás de ella las demás.

\- Solo alguien muy despistado no se daría cuenta – contestó Shinso.

\- ¿De qué cosa? - dijeron Iida y Todoroki confundidos.

\- Como ellos, por ejemplo - dijo Shinso apuntándolos.

\- Espero que todo vaya bien - dijo Asui.

\- Me sentiré mal si no resulta como lo planeado - dijo Yaoyorozu

\- ¡Todo irá perfecto! -gritó animada Hagakure.

\- Mmm me pregunto - dijo Shinso. Si bien, sabía que Uraraka estaba enamorada de Midoriya, pero Midoriya no parecía estarlo.

\- Ah, no me hagas sentir más nerviosa - dijo Jiro quien estaba preocupada por Uraraka.

\- ¿De que hablan? ¿Sucede algo con Uraraka Kun? - preguntó Iida.

\- Ya lo verás - dijo Ashido.

Todoroki e Iida solo se miraron entre sí con un signo de interrogación adornando sus cabezas. No sabían que pasaba, pero parecía algo importante a juzgar por las caras de sus compañeras.

Devuelta con Uraraka y Midoriya. Se encontraban no muy lejos de la puerta en el lado lateral izquierdo del dormitorio.

Midoriya solo miraba confundido a su preciada amiga quien ya tenía unos minutos callada mientras entre sus dedos enredada unos mechones de su cabello y miraba el suelo completamente sonrojada.

\- Uraraka - llamó Midoriya asustando a la nombrada. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Éstas roja

\- ¡E-estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! Es solo que... Mmmm... Deku, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo y quería saber...Emm... ¿Y-yo t-te g-gusto?

\- ¿Mn? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Al igual que Todoroki, Iida y Shinso! ¡Son muy importantes para mí todos ustedes!

\- No, no me refería a eso... - dijo Uraraka mirando el suelo. Volteó a los lados verificando que no viniese nadie y después dio un gran suspiro. – ¡M-me gustas Deku!

Por fin lo había soltando dejando ir un gran peso que llevaba consigo hace años.

El repentino grito de Uraraka sorprendió a Midoriya, no encontraba nada raro en sus palabras, si lo había llevado hasta ahí era porque quería decirle algo importante, así que suponía que aún tenía cosas que decirle.

\- A mí también me gustas ¡Por eso eres mi mejor amiga! – dijo Midoriya de lo más inocente. - ¿Pero por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Te sucede algo? – dijo preocupado.

Las palabras de Midoriya entraron como una daga atravesando el corazón de Uraraka "mejor amiga". Estaba por arrepentirse y dar media vuelta, pero recordó las palabras de Asui "Tienes que ser directa si no, nunca comprenderá lo que quieres decirle", así que con la frente en alto miró a Midoriya decidida y con sus mejillas notablemente sonrojadas lo soltó.

\- ¡Te quiero! ¡Quiero que seas mi novio! – gritó Uraraka. – Siempre te he querido… Aprecio cada momento que estoy contigo, realmente me gustas mucho…

Midoriya estaba estático, eso no lo veía venir ¿Desde cuándo? Poco a poco su cara de sorpresa se comenzó a fijar en Uraraka quien estaba completamente roja y mirando el suelo. Tenía que hablar, tenía que contestarle.

\- Uraraka yo…

\- ¡N-no me lo digas ahora! Se que esto puede ser muy repentino… Cuando estés listo me puedes responder – dijo Uraraka sin mirarle y dispuesta a irse.

\- ¡Espera! – Midoriya logró alcanzarla de la mano deteniéndola.

Uraraka volteó a mirarle con nerviosismo. Midoriya la soltó e intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero claro, algo como eso nunca le había sucedido más que…

\- Yo… Lo siento, eres una maravillosa persona y te aprecio bastante. Pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más – dijo Midoriya con ojos decididos.

\- Oh… Ya veo… ¡S-solo olvida lo que dije! – dijo Uraraka mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Uraraka? – dijo Midoriya preocupado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Quedé en ver una película con las chicas! – mintió y comenzó a correr hacia el dormitorio.

\- … Tal vez… Si nunca lo hubiera conocido o no fuésemos destinados hubiera aceptado – dijo Midoriya para sí mismo con mirada preocupada y corrió detrás de ella.

Sí, Midoriya se conocía y aunque no la quisiese como novia hubiera aceptado por el simple hecho de no lastimarla e intentaría ser el mejor novio para ella enamorándose en el proceso. Pero ese no era el caso, tenía a Shigaraki y lo amaba, él es y será la persona que más amará en ese mundo y son felices hasta el momento.

Uraraka siguió corriendo con la mirada gacha ya estaba llegando con los demás que se encontraban en la sala.

\- ¡Uraraka! ¡¿Cómo te fue?! – gritó Ashido animadamente.

Uraraka sin mirarlos y ni dirigirles la mirada siguió corriendo en dirección de su habitación.

\- ¿Uraraka? -dijo Ashido.

En ese instante entró Midoriya y dirigió su vista con los demás. Sabía que él no podía hacer nada por animarla así que dirigió su mirada a la chica con quien Uraraka tenía más confianza.

\- Tsuyu chan… - dijo Midoriya y la nombrada con tan solo mirarlo lo comprendió.

\- Ya veo… No te preocupes Midoriya- dijo Asui y corrió hacia la habitación de Uraraka.

\- Ah… No me digas que… - dijo Yaoyorozu mirando preocupada hacía donde se fueron sus dos amigas.

\- Lo que temía sucedió… - dijo Jiro.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Qué tiene de malo ella? – gritaron Hagakure y Ashido.

\- Chicas, no es correcto echarle la culpa a Midoriya, ahora hay que seguirla apoyando como siempre – dijo Yaoyorozu.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Iida confundido.

\- Le acaban de romper su corazón – contestó Shinso.

\- ¿El corazón se puede romper y seguir vivos? – preguntó Todoroki.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Todoroki. Ya no sabían que pensar de él.

Midoriya solo se mantenía callado, ¿Había escogido bien las palabras? Podría haber omitido que quería a alguien más pero no quería que en un futuro se empeñara en seguir enamorada de él. Pero ¿Fue duro con ella?, solo esperaba que Asui lograra animarla y también que la amistad que tenían no se rompiera.

Asui había llegado a la habitación de Uraraka, tocó la puerta sin recibir respuesta, entonces la abrió, por suerte no tenía seguro. Al entrar cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama, ahí estaba Uraraka tapándose con las sábanas de pies a cabeza. Se sentó en la orilla con mirada triste.

\- Ochaco chan…

Al decir su nombre, Uraraka se lazó a abrazar a Asui mientras sollozaba.

\- Fue demasiado tarde Tsuyu chan… Él ya tiene a alguien que le gusta – dijo Uraraka entre sollozos.

Asui no dijo nada y solo dejaría que se desahogara en su hombro. Eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

Midoriya se seguía sintiendo culpable, aunque claramente no tenía la culpa de nada, así que se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo de infancia a que le diese consejos… Sí, no parecía lo más sabio pedirle a la persona más explosiva de toda la escuela, pero si se lo proponía a veces daba buenos consejos.

\- Kacchan yo… - dijo Midoriya abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Pero al abrirla se quedó pasmado y retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento… No era mi intención… - dijo Midoriya aun asombrando cerrando la puerta lentamente.

\- ¡Ya cierra la maldita puerta de una vez! ¡Y ya te he dicho que toques cuando cando vengas! – gritó Bakugo.

\- Pero Kacchan, dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera… - dijo Midoriya detrás de la puerta ya cerrada y aun en estado de trance.

\- ¡Ya vete! – gritó Bakugo.

\- Sí… Lo siento Kacchan…– dijo Midoriya caminando hacia su habitación, sí, aun sorprendido. - … Y Kirishima.

\- ¡Pero dile que no es lo que piensa! – gritó Kirishima. - ¡Midoriya! ¡Hermano! ¡No es lo que piensas!

\- ¡Qué más da! – gritó Bakugo.

\- ¡No está bien! – gritó Kirishima.

Al final terminará pidiéndole consejos a Shinso, Iida y Todoroki, aunque los dos últimos tal vez no lo podrían ayudar mucho…


	45. Inicio de clases

Era un nuevo día y en el lobby de la clase 3A se encontraban algunos preparando el desayuno, otros procedían a lavar su ropa, otros solo perdían el tiempo viendo televisión, un día normal para cualquier estudiante en la UA.

\- Jiro - llamó Mineta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - contestó Jiro, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

\- Tus pechos crecieron un centímetro - dijo Mineta mientras la miraba fijamente.

Lo siguiente fue el sonido de un fuerte golpe y un Mineta volando por todo el recibidor hasta chocar con un inocente Sero y ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡Cállate maldito pervertido! - gritó Jiro mientras se tapaba su pecho con ambas manos cruzadas.

\- Sin importar el tiempo nunca cambias ¿Eh Mineta? - comentó Ashido.

\- Hum, ni la oscuridad lo acepta - habló Tokoyami.

\- ¡Yo solo quiero tocar pechos y tener una novia! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?! - gritó Mineta.

\- Bueno, si tan solo quitaras ese mal hábito tuyo... Tal vez tendrías el 1% de probabilidad de salir con alguien - dijo Shoji.

\- ¿Qué mal hábito? - dijo Mineta. - ¿Y porque tan bajo? ¿Qué porcentaje tengo ahora?

\- El hábito de ser tú - dijo Sero. - ... Y levántate que estas sentado sobre mí.

Mineta se levantó y Sero desapareció de su vista, la ropa no se lavaba sola.

\- Yo diría que tienes el 0.00000000000001% de probabilidad y me estoy pasando de cantidad, pero ¡Sí! ¡Eso debe de ser! -dijo Ashido.

Ya habían pasado tres días de la confesión de Uraraka. Ya no estaba tan deprimida como antes, pero seguía desanimada, A Midoriya no le gustaba verla así, ya había pedido consejos a sus amigos, pero... Todoroki e Iida se habían quedado en un largo silencio sin saber que decir hasta que Todoroki rompió el silencio diciendo...

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Uraraka?... ¿No? - dijo Todoroki refiriéndose a la pregunta de Midoriya sobre cómo podría acercarse a ella y confirmas si está bien o no.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, todos se habían quedado en silencio y después Shinso suspiró y habló.

\- Solo pondrás las cosas peor, no la busques ni le digas nada, sé que estás preocupado por ella, pero solo le darás falsas esperanzas si vas a animarla... Sin mencionar que rompería en llanto... Déjale todo eso a sus amigas, ellas sabrán animarlas. Deja que ella se acerque primero.

Haciéndole caso a Shinso no se acercó a Uraraka hasta que ella decidiera hacerlo, pero si eso tardaba él sería el primero, no quería que su amistad peligrara por ello.

En ese momento se encontraba preparando el desayuno junto a Iida, Koda, Sato y Ojiro, era el turno de ellos. Midoriya suspiró agotado de sus pensamientos, esperaba que todo mejorara pronto.

\- No suspires, ¡Levanta esos ánimos! La comida sabe mejor cuando uno está animado – dijo Sato.

\- ¡Sí! – contestó Midoriya. – Es solo que pensaba en unas cosas.

\- ¿Es sobre Uraraka? – dijo Ojiro.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – dijeron Midoriya e Iida sorprendidos.

\- Bueno, el rumor corrió rápido… Al menos entre nosotros claro, al parecer los únicos que no saben son Mineta y Kaminari – dijo Ojiro.

\- ¡¿Quién se atrevió a esparcir eso?! – dijo Iida.

\- Ah, eso fue un accidente – dijo Sato. – La otra vez vimos a las chicas deprimidas en el sofá y cuando les preguntamos sobre qué tenían, Hagakure dijo "Midoriya rechazó a Uraraka".

\- Pero después se asustó al ver que éramos nosotros y comenzó a decir "¡Yo no dije nada! ¡No es cierto lo que dije!" y las demás se abalanzaron contra ella – dijo Ojiro. - ¿Verdad Koda?

Koda asintió de forma afirmativa.

\- Ya veo… - dijo Midoriya.

\- Esto suele suceder, no te sientas culpable, no es tu culpa por no quererla de esa forma, ya verás que ella se repondrá, la amistad que ustedes formaron es buena – dijo Ojiro.

\- ¡Así es! ¡No se romperá tan fácil! – dijo Sato.

Koda movía su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo mostrándole su apoyo.

\- ¿Vez? – dijo Iida poniendo una mano en el hombre de Midoriya.

Midoriya sonrió y asintió.

\- Si, gracias chicos – dijo Midoriya dedicándoles una sonrisa.

El buen ambiente que se había generado fue rompido por un gritó o más bien alguien gritando el nombre de Midoriya asustó a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Midoriya! – gritó Kirishima mientras lo buscaba desesperadamente hasta que lo vio. - ¡Hombre! ¡Ahí estás!

\- ¿Qué sucede Kirishima? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Midoriya preocupado.

\- Se me había olvidado decirte esto la otra vez – dijo Kirishima para después tomar de los hombros a Midoriya. - ¡Por favor dime que no le contaste a Kaminari que nos viste a Bakubro y a mí la otra vez!

\- … ¡No! ¡No le conté a nadie! ¡No vi nada! Lo siento Kirishima… Para la próxima toco la puerta… - dijo Midoriya mirando avergonzadamente el piso.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo malinterpretaste! – dijo Kirishima. – No es lo que piensas… Lo que sucedió fue que…

\- ¡Ahí estás traidor! – gritó Kaminari llamando la atención de todos, estaba apuntando a Kirishima con unas aparentes lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Uuuh se viene un drama – dijo Jiro. – Prepara las palomitas Ashido.

\- Siempre preparada nena – dijo Ashido sacando unas palomitas de un armario.

\- N-no sé de qué hablas – contestó Kirishima nervioso.

\- ¡Oh sí que lo sabes! – dijo Kaminari. - ¡Los dos son unos traidores! ¡Por qué no me dijeron!

\- ¿Pero de que hablan estos dos? – dijo Sato.

\- Ni idea – contestó Ojiro.

\- ¡No vayan a pelear! – dijo Iida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Es sobre chicas? – dijo Mineta.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que jugarían a los videojuegos?! – soltó Kaminari en aparente llanto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ¿Enserio por eso estaba peleando?

\- ¡Lo siento Kaminari! – dijo Kirishima uniéndose al llanto. - ¡Pero sabes que el profesor Aizawa nos amenazó por si te dejábamos jugar!

\- ¡¿Y se supone que son mis amigos?! – dijo Kaminari. - ¡Bakugo y tú jugaron sin mí y a escondidas!

\- ¡Lo siento Kaminari!

\- ¡No los perdonaré!

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Cuando se levante tu castigo te dejaré jugar con mi consola todo el día!

\- ¡Hermano! – chilló Kaminari extendiendo sus brazos.

\- ¡Hermano! – chilló Kirishima extendiendo sus brazos por igual.

\- ¡Lo siento hermano! – chilló Kirishima abrazando a Kaminari.

\- ¡Te perdono hermano! ¡Pero no lo vuelvan a hacer! – chilló Kaminari abrazando a Kirishima.

\- ¡Hermano! – chillaron ambos.

\- … Esto no fue dramático – se quejó Jiro.

\- Bueno, siempre estarán las palomitas ahí para cuando se requieran – dijo Ashido guardando las palomitas a medio comer.

\- Mff mff que buena amistad – dijo Iida sonándose la nariz.

\- Sigue cocinando, nada interesante ha pasado – dijo Ojiro.

\- Tienes razón – contestó Sato.

\- Ba… Nada interesante – dijo Mineta mientras cambiaba el canal de la televisión.

\- … - Midoriya no sabía que decir, estaba acostumbrando a las ocurrencias de sus compañeros, pero ¿Entonces que había visto? Fue tan fugaz que no se quedó viendo por mucho tiempo. Un golpe en su cabeza lo trajo a la realidad.

\- No te distraigas, tengo hambre – dijo Bakugo quien había golpeado a Midoriya con una taza y también era la persona quien le había dicho a Kaminari sobre el pequeño secreto del otro día.

\- Ah, Kacchan, pronto estará lista.

\- Sí, solo estamos con los últimos toques – dijo Iida.

\- ¿Qué es todo este lloriqueo? – la voz de Aizawa asustó a todos. – Espero no hayas jugado nada en estos días Kaminari.

\- No, no, ¡No he tocado ni una sola consola!... Así que profesor… ¿Cuándo podré volver a jugar? – dijo Kaminari con ojos brillosos.

\- Cuando tus notas suban – contestó Aizawa.

\- ¡Pero sí ni hemos iniciado las clases!

\- Si, es una lástima, supongo que podrás esperar otro poco más, además, esto me lo pidieron tus padres – dijo Aizawa pasando por su lado. – Esfuérzate.

Al decir esto desapareció dejando a Kaminari con el corazón destrozado. Kirishima le comenzó a dar palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarlo, después se lo llevó arrastrando a Bakugo en el proceso. Los demás siguieron con lo suyo después del pequeño drama.

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado por todos los estudiantes de la UA, las clases habían iniciado, después de la bienvenida se dirigieron cada quien a sus respectivas aulas.

Como era de esperarse, la ahora clase 3A estaban todos tranquilos y callados esperando pacientemente a que su profesor preferido hablase, sí, ese profesor era Aizawa.

\- Es innecesario decir esto, pero estoy obligado a hacerlo aun cuando es obvio… - dijo Aizawa de mala gana. – Como ya sabrán, este es su último año escolar, al salir de aquí serán unos héroes profesionales, todos ustedes ya han destacado allá afuera, unos más que otros, pero todos han demostrado un gran avance. Espero que me sigan demostrando que pueden con cualquier desafío, ya han visto que el mundo allá fuera es peligroso especialmente en estos últimos años.

Todos se quedaban en silencio escuchando atentamente cada palabra que Aizawa les decía, algunos lloraban internamente, no era usual que Aizawa los alegara.

\- Y como ya saben… ¿Alguien a encontrado a su destinado? – preguntó Aizawa mirando a cada uno.

Todos se miraron entre sí esperando nuevamente que alguien dijera sí, pero al igual que el año anterior… Nadie levantó la mano. A Midoriya siempre le incomodaba esa pregunta y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y ansioso, Bakugo al saber que Midoriya sí tenía uno solo chistaba molesto al recordar quien era.

\- ¿Nadie? Bien, ahora vayamos por los cambios que se hicieron en la escuela – dijo Aizawa comenzando a sacar unos papeles.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Se hicieron cambios? – se preguntó Ashido.

\- Como sabrán, hubo una junta directiva en la escuela, y como bien sabrán, las cosas no han ido muy bien – dijo Aizawa. Iida entonces alza la mano. – Dime Iida.

\- ¡¿Es sobre los casos de desaparición de los héroes!?

\- Así es – respondió Aizawa. – No ha habido casos de estudiantes desaparecidos… Al menos no de la UA y de otras escuelas que tengan que ver con el curso de héroes, pero no dudamos en que pronto lo habrá.

Midoriya comenzaba a sudar frio, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, ¡Realmente deseaba que no fuera eso!

\- Así que se decidió en que solo podrán salir de la escuela cuando tengan que ir a hacer sus pasantías.

¡Estaba muerto! ¡Eso significaba que no podía ver a Shigaraki nunca más! ¡¿Qué pasará ahora con ellos?! Si no se veían… Ambos probablemente…

Midoriya comenzaba a sudar y su cara era de total pánico, algo que nadie notó, todos comenzaron a susurrar sobre lo que había dicho Aizawa, todos menos Bakugo quien al escuchar esto miró de reojo a Midoriya.

Bakugo levantó la mano sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Sí Bakugo? – dijo Aizawa concediéndole la palabra.

\- ¿No podremos salir ni por una hora en la semana? – dijo Bakugo.

\- Para nada. A menos que sea por una emergencia, la cual sus padres tendrán que darnos.

\- ¿Nuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo?

\- Con algunos tuvimos desacuerdos, pero finalmente accedieron.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos comenzar nuevamente con nuestras pasantías?

\- Como están en tercero se les dieron menos horas teóricas y más prácticas, entre ellas se encuentran las pasantías, así que si tienen a alguien que los acepte pueden comenzar desde ahora, pero si no esperen dentro de tres semanas o un mes hasta que nos lleguen la lista de héroes donde pueden prestar sus servicios.

\- Vaya mierda.

Aizawa suspiró, ya se extrañaba que no dijera ni un insulto.

\- Si no hay más preguntas entonces salgan ahora a cambiarse, los esperaré afuera.

Midoriya en ese momento se encontraba sorprendido, estaba seguro que Bakugo hizo esas preguntas por él.

\- Kacchan… Gracias.

\- Hum…

Midoriya formó una sonrisa, sí, definitivamente lo había hecho por él. Gracias a la nueva información, tal vez tendría que llamar a Hawks, pensaba en cambiar de ambiente yendo a otra agencia, pero… Sí tenía que esperar tanto tiempo para que lo reclutase alguien más… No podría soportar tanto tiempo, estar con Hawks no era malo y había ganado mucha experiencia así que no estaría mal seguir allí. Solo esperaba que lo volviera a aceptar y así poder ver, aunque sea unos minutos a Shigaraki en su trayecto. También debía informarle a Shigaraki sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Una vez que se cambiaron a sus trajes de héroes, Aizawa los llevó a una zona donde sería su primera clase del día.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué nostalgia! ¡Fue aquí donde entrenamos por primera vez cuando entramos a la UA! – dijo Kirishima.

\- Sí, pero parece que le hicieron algunos cambios – dijo Tokoyami.

\- Sí recuerdan esa clase de All Might entonces será fácil, es lo mismo. Demuéstrenme que no han perdido su progreso. Dos contra dos, unos serán los héroes que rescataran a un rehén y los otros serán los villanos quienes tendrán que impedir que rescaten al rehén. Los héroes no deben dejar que el rehén salga lastimado con sus ataques y villanos tendrán que llegar a su base con el rehén intacto, la base es secreta así que héroes no les pierdan de vista.

\- ¡Qué emocionante! – dijo Hagakure.

\- Hum, es mi momento de ¡Brillar! – dijo Aoyama.

\- ¿Las parejas serán sorteadas? – preguntó Yaoyorozu.

\- No, me tomé la libertad de yo formarlas, las parejas quedan de la siguiente manera, primero, héroes Ashido y Aoyama, villanos Shoji y Koda.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo con Aoyama?! ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo Ashido.

\- ¿Oui? – preguntó Aoyama confundido ¿Por qué era malo? Si él era una buena pareja.

\- Koda de villano… Es difícil de imaginar – dijo Asui.

\- Héroes Yaoyorozu y Tokoyami, villanos Hagakure y Sato.

\- Waa creo nunca los había emparejado a ninguno de los dos – comentó Sero.

\- Héroes Iida y Asui, Villanos Sero y Kirishima.

\- Ehh profesor Aizawa creo que los emparejamientos están un poco… - intentó decir Kaminari.

\- Héroes Kaminari y Shinso, villanos Jiro, Ojiro y Mineta – dijo Aizawa ignorando lo dicho por Kaminari.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? – dijo Jiro en un suspiro.

\- ¡Disculpe! Pero en el grupo de villanos ¿No son tres? – dijo Iida.

\- No somos pares – respondió Aizawa. – Y por último héroes Midoriya y Uraraka, Villanos Bakugo y Todoroki. Oh sí, Mineta, tú serás el rehén, cuando sea tu turno de participar el rehén será Sero. No acepto quejas.

\- ¡¿Por qué con el mitad-mitad?! – se quejó Bakugo.

\- ¡¿Por qué yo?! – se quejó Mineta.

\- Bueno, yo no tengo problema – dijo Sero.

\- No quejas, primer grupo, les diré lo que harán.

Midoriya miró a Uraraka, desde entonces no habían cruzado palabra, cuando se la ha llegado a topar la saluda y Uraraka lo saluda de vuelta con la mano pero rápidamente se gira a la dirección contraria. Ahora mismo ella estaba hablando con Asui.

\- ¿Crees que Bakugo escuche mi propuesta? – preguntó Todoroki a Midoriya sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Todoroki? – dijo Midoriya quien no había escuchado.

\- Si crees que Bakugo escuche mi propuesta.

\- Sí, pero probablemente la ignore – contestó Midoriya.

\- Mmm, lo supuse.

\- ¡Lo harán bien Todoroki! ¡Eres muy bueno! ¡Incluso aunque trabajes con Bakugo estoy seguro que el resultado será bueno! – animó Iida sacando una leve sonrisa en Todoroki.

\- Gracias – respondió Todoroki.

\- Me alegra que esta vez no me juntó a mí con Bakugo – dijo Shinso.

\- Ah, eso me pasaba cuando no me llevaba tan bien con Kacchan… El profesor Aizawa se da cuenta de eso – comentó Midoriya.

\- ¿Huh? Pero yo me llevo bien con Bakugo – dijo Todoroki.

\- Bueno… Tú sí, pero… - Midoriya dirige su vista hacia Bakugo quien estaba alrededor de un animado Kirishima, un neutral Sero y por alguna razón Kaminari lagrimeando, no faltaba mencionar que Bakugo estaba furioso. – Dale un poco más de tiempo – rio nervioso.

\- ¿? – Todoroki no entendía a lo que se refería.

Cuando llegó el turno de Midoriya, cada bando ya se encontraba en sus posiciones, cabe mencionar que Mineta se encontraba llorando con ambos pies y manos atadas y una cinta en su boca, temía por su vida por ese encuentro ¿Era por eso que Aizawa los colocó al último?

\- ¡Te mataré nerd de mierda! – se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Bakugo por la ciudad artificial.

\- Waa sorprendente, hasta aquí se escucha – dijo Midoriya sorprendido. Midoriya después volteó hacia atrás donde estaba Uraraka en silencio. - ¿Vamos? – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ah… S-sí – respondió Uraraka y comenzaron a correr en línea recta.

Midoriya comenzaba a predecir los movimientos de Bakugo, suponía que Todoroki huía con Mineta y Bakugo corría a su dirección, también estaba la posibilidad de que Todoroki escondiese a Mineta en un muro de hielo y se uniese a la batalla.

\- Uraraka, Kacchan vendrá hacia mí, pero es probable que también te llegue a atacar a ti, esta vez no será como el primer encuentro que tuvimos, querrá pelear conmigo, pero también ganar. Así que cuando venga escóndete y sigue recto, intentará atraparte a ti también, yo lo distraeré, encuentra a Todoroki y a Mineta, si Todoroki deja solo a Mineta será más sencillo, pero si no tengo un plan que puedes llegar a usar contra él… ¿Uraraka?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento Deku! ¿Q-qué decías? – dijo Uraraka nerviosa.

\- … Uraraka yo… Realmente lo siento… No se que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor…

\- … - Uraraka sonrió débilmente. – Quien debería pedir disculpas soy yo, lo siento Deku, en cuanto fui rechazada me comporté mal contigo… Comencé a evitarte y eso no está bien… Aún te quiero, pero respeto tú decisión ¡Somos amigos! ¡¿No es así?! Sin importar qué, los amores van y vienen, si tú tienes ya a alguien espero que seas feliz con esa persona… Y si aún no te confiesas ¿A qué esperas? No es necesario que me des detalles, no pido que lo hagas, solo … Volvamos a como antes ¿Ok? Perdón por hacerte preocuparte.

\- Uraraka… - Midoriya la abrazó sorprendiéndola, pero después le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Jaja basta, estamos en una misión. ¡Ya pedimos tiempo! ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa confidente.

Midoriya sonrió y comenzó a hablar. – Tengo planeado que…

Uraraka lo escuchaba atentamente mientras asentía y daba sus propias aportaciones. Con el plan echo se sonrieron y comenzaron a correr dando comienzo al plan.

\- ¡Ahí estas maldito Deku! – gritó Bakugo apareciendo de la nada con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Démoslo todo Kacchan! – gritó Midoriya sonriendo confiado.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado. Un vaso de cristal cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

\- A mamá Kurogiri no le va a gustar eso – dijo Eri quien estaba lista para salir rumbo a la escuela.

\- ¡Eri chan! ¡Se nos hace tarde! – gritó Toga, o más bien el clon de Toga transformada en otra persona y entraron al portal.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¿No hoy comenzaban las clases en la UA? – comentó desinteresadamente Dabi.

\- … Sí es eso volveré a hablar con él – dijo Shigaraki.

\- ¿Cómo me queda? – dijo Twice que llegaba portando una falda sobre su traje.

\- … - Dabi y Shigaraki decidieron ignorarlo y hacer como que no vieron nada.

\- Lo tomaré como un se te ve fabuloso – dijo Twice.


	46. ¿Qué es un héroe?

Un nuevo día comenzaba y con ello nuevas cosas por descubrir, eso la hacía feliz.

\- ¿Enserio tomaron esas medidas? - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Sí, ¿Ahora qué haremos? ¡Voy a ir a esa maldita escuela de héroes y sacaré a Izuku de ahí de una vez! - gritó Shigaraki.

\- Por favor tranquilízate Shigaraki Tomura - dijo Kurogiri. - dices que Midoriya Izuku dijo que solo puede salir cuando esté en su pasantía ¿No? Ya tiene a un héroe con quien puede estar.

\- Sí ¿Pero cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda salir? Si no es pronto esto no terminará bien.

\- Ustedes se vieron antier, por ahora estarán bien...

\- No pareces muy convencido Kurogiri – dijo Shigaraki cruzando sus brazos.

Estaba claro que aún no sabían cuanto podían durar estando separados, no es como si quisieran comprobarlo. Después de la marca y después de que se habían vuelto pareja no habían estado separados por más de una semana y siempre intentaban estar juntos lo más que se pudiese.

Ahora que la UA tomó mayores medidas con la seguridad de sus alumnos… De haber sabido que esto resultaría así, hubiera ideado otro plan, ahora estaban a punto de enloquecer, cuando Midoriya lo llamó para contarle sobre ello estaba desesperado y eso se notaba por su voz temblorosa y el hecho de que había comenzado a murmurar cosas sin sentido. Ahora su única esperanza era irónicamente un héroe llamado Hawks. No sabían si verse por unas horas sería suficiente, solo esperaban sobrevivir ese año.

\- Mamá Kurogiri ya estoy lista - dijo Eri quién llegaba con su mochila y portando su uniforme escolar de sailor, su cabello lo tenía atado en una cola alta y un broche en un costado de su cabello de una manzana sosteniendo su flequillo. Ese broche se lo había regalado Kurogiri por su cumpleaños pasado, era su favorito y le tenía un gran aprecio.

\- Oh, falta tu bento - dijo Kurogiri otorgándole el bento que estaba a su lado a Eri. - Esta vez hice onigiris, salchichas en forma de pulpo, manzana y pera picadas, también te coloqué un jugo de naranja y un agua.

\- ¡Gracias mamá Kurogiri! - dijo Eri feliz con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eri - llamó Shigaraki. - ¿Te está yendo bien?

Ante esta pregunta Eri sonrió. - ¡La escuela es genial! ¡Aprendo bastantes cosas! El profesor dice que se bastantes cosas.

\- ¿Qué hay de tus compañeros?

Eri se quedó callada pensando. - ¿Supongo que bien?

Shigaraki y Kurogiri se miraron entre sí, esa no era la respuesta que buscaban.

\- Una última pregunta ¿Y esa raspadura?

Eri miró su rodilla, recordaba perfectamente cuando se la hizo.

\- Ayer me caí cuando estaba en el patio de juegos - respondió Eri.

\- Ten más cuidado - dijo Shigaraki no del todo convencido, sabía que Eri era demasiado cuidadosa con lo que hacía gracias a la influencia de Kurogiri, si se hubiera influenciado por Twice o Toga, le creería al ser descuidada o torpe… El único que llegaba a ser torpe en ocasiones era Midoriya, pero él no se pasaba mucho por el lugar como para llegar a influenciarla…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mira la hora! ¡¿Dónde está ese clon?! - gritó Kurogiri enfadado.

\- Esta bien mamá Kurogiri, puedo irme sola, me sé el camino - dijo Eri.

\- ¡No dejaré que una niña camine sola en la calle! - dijo Kurogiri.

\- Pero he visto que muchos llegan y se van solos – contestó Eri.

\- No es no – dijo Kurogiri. – Algunos villanos no miden a sus víctimas.

\- Yo la llevo - dijo Shigaraki colocándose su sudadera y la capucha de esta.

\- Sabes que es peligroso - dijo Kurogiri refiriéndose a que estaban siendo buscados en cada rincón de todo Japón.

\- No me acercaré a la escuela, la veré de lejos ¿Vamos? – dijo Shigaraki extendiéndole la mano a Eri.

Eri feliz tomó la mano de este. Shigaraki dejó libre su pulgar y caminaron al portal que Kurogiri había abierto.

Cuando llegaron cercas de la escuela, Shigaraki se mantuvo escondido en un callejón mientras veía a Eri entrar a la escuela. Antes de que Eri entrara miró hacia donde estaba Shigaraki, lo miró y se despidió con la mano esbozando una sonrisa y después se dirigió a su salón de clases.

A Eri le gustaba la escuela, pero...

En cuanto llegó a su salón se quedó unos segundos parada mirando la puerta y después entró dirigiéndose hasta su asiento que estaba al frente en la segunda fila.

\- ¡Oh! ¡La cerebrito sin quirk llegó tarde! – dijo un niño pelirrojo cuyo nombre era Daichi.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! ¡¿Tu mamá por fin te abandonó?! – dijo un niño castaño de nombre Ryu.

Los dos niños comenzaron a reír.

Eri los ignoró y comenzó a sacar su cuaderno y lápiz. Amaba la escuela, pero a sus compañeros no tanto.

Cuando estaba en preescolar todos eran buenos con ella y jugaban con ella, pero cuando pasó a la escuela elemental todo cambió. Más bien, todo cambió cuando su profesora de primer grado hizo la pregunta "¿Cuáles son sus quirks? Pasen al frente y díganos" A partir de ahí la comenzaron a excluir y cuatro compañeros suyos la comenzaron a molestar, por decir que ella no tenía.

¿Por qué la molestaban? No lo comprendía... Ella sí tenía quirk y uno muy poderoso, o al menos eso es lo que le han dicho. Pero por seguridad no puede decirlo ni mostrarlo. En el preescolar todos sabían que no tenía quirk y no les importaba, todos jugaban con ella, pero ¿Por qué ahora si importaba? ¿Qué era diferente?

En primer grado había conocido a otra niña de su salón, se habían vuelto amigas cercanas y nunca estaba sola, almorzaban, se sentaban juntas y pasaban el recreo jugando entre las dos. Pero al terminar el primer grado su amiga se tuvo que cambiar de escuela por cuestiones de mudanza y ahora estaba sola.

\- ¡Ese héroe estuvo increíble! – dijo Ryu.

\- ¡Definitivamente! ¡Quiero ser como él cuando sea grande! – dijo Daichi.

Héroe... ¿Qué era un héroe? Siempre oía de ellos en la escuela, sabía que era quienes salvaban a las personas y hacían el bien, usaban trajes y algunos portaban capas. ¿Pero quienes eran realmente? En su hogar estaba prohibido hablar de ellos, bueno, no lo estaba realmente, pero sabía que no era del agrado de los demás, solo hablaban para despreciarlos cuando ella no estaba o no "oía" pensando que estaba dormida.

Al único que le puede hablar de eso es a una de sus personas preferidas, Midoriya. Pero no lograba comprender lo que decía, cada vez que Midoriya hablaba de un héroe le brillaban los ojos y se emocionaba especialmente cuando se refería a un héroe rubio cuyo nombre no sabía, Midoriya evitaba decir su nombre.

Eri sabía que Midoriya estaba a punto de convertirse en héroe profesional y por las cosas que sabía de los héroes, no dudaba en que encajaba perfectamente en ese papel.

Pero… Al ver los héroes en la televisión podía notar algo, sus sonrisas no eran amables, no sabía describirlas, pero le recordaban a la vez que vio a su tío Dabi sonreír así cuando hablaba por teléfono, recordaba que la había asustado y después de eso prohibieron a Dabi a hablar con esa persona en la sala.

También recordaba algo perfectamente… Una vez le había pedido ayuda a un héroe, pero este en vez de ayudarla a escapar, la entregó.

\- ¡¿Vieron la portada de la revista de héroes?! – dijo una niña castaña de nombre Yuki.

\- ¡Sale la heroína Nejire-chan! ¡Cuando sea grande seré igual que ella! – dijo una niña rubia de nombre Kyoko.

Ambas niñas llegaron corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos niños que anteriormente la habían molestado. El día anterior Kyoko la había empujado al pasar por su lado y cayó en la tierra provocándose la raspadura de su rodilla.

A penas habían comenzado las clases, pero sus cuatro compañeros parecían que la odiaban. Eri intentando hacerle caso al consejo de Midoriya de decirle a su profesor si sucedía algo, pero su profesor siempre salía antes del salón y no le daba oportunidad de acercarse a él.

Estaba por contarle a Kurogiri y a Shigaraki, pero sentía que eso no era una buena idea… Solo esperaba que ignorándolos la dejaran de molestar, si no esta vez acudiría con Midoriya en cuanto lo volviese a ver.

Tres minutos después al llegar el profesor todos guardaron silencio.

\- ¡Niños! Hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante. Viene de lejos así que trátenlo bien - habló el profesor. - Entra y preséntate.

Un niño con cabello negro puntiagudo portando el uniforme escolar entró y se paró enfrente al lado del profesor.

\- Mi nombre es Izumi Kota, un gusto.

\- Te puedes sentar en la butaca libre al fondo – dijo el profesor. – Bien, comencemos con la clase.

Las primeras horas transcurrieron normal hasta que nuevamente se tocó el tema de héroes. Todos querían ser uno, los únicos que no levantaban su mano era ella y para su sorpresa el chico nuevo tampoco. De reojo vio a las personas que la molestaban, ellos también querían ser héroes, lo cual no entendía ¿No eran ellos quien la molestaban? ¿Eso hacía un héroe? Tenía entendido que no ¿O realmente eran así?… ¿Entonces que era un héroe realmente?

Al terminar las primeras clases, de nuevo Eri no alcanzó a su profesor, así que tomó su bento, su mochila y salió al patio.

El chico nuevo fue arrastrado al patio de juegos por los niños que la molestaban, Eri aprovechó y se fue a un árbol a sentarse, sacó su cuaderno de dibujos y su bento, comenzando a comer de ella mientras dibujaba a Twice en una faldita, le causaba gracia verlo así, es por ello que quería dibujar el nuevo fetiche de su querido tío y dárselo de regalo.

Pasó el rato tranquilamente y dejando las salchichas de pulpo para el final, por fin había terminado su dibujo con una gran sonrisa, había mejorado y ahora se veían mejor.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Aquí está! - gritó Yuki.

Eri reconoció la voz y cerró su cuaderno rápidamente e intentó pararse para irse.

\- ¡¿Dónde vas?! ¡Te vamos a presentar a nuestro nuevo amigo Kota! - dijo Daichi.

\- ¿Es también su amiga? - preguntó Kota al verla.

Los otros cuatro comenzaron a reír.

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Ryu.  
\- ¡Ella es quirkless! – dijo Kyoko.

Kota al volverla a ver notó su mirada nerviosa, no le gustó eso. ¿Si no era su amiga entonces para que querían que la conociera?

\- Eri chan, ¿Por qué no le muestras lo quirkless que eres? ¡Debes ser una inútil en lo que haces!

\- ¡Sí, sí! Solo te la pasas leyendo y dibujando ¡Qué aburrido!

\- Y no hablas mucho ¡Ser quirkless realmente debe apestar!

\- Sip ¡No podrás ser un héroe!

\- Yo ayudo a mamá en casa, no es aburrido leer ni dibujar, ser quirkless no afecta en nada y no quiero ser un héroe – contestó Eri, algo que aprendió de Mr. Compress era no quedarse callada cuando te decían cosas que no eran verdad, si ignorarlos no funcionaba lo mejor era contraatacar.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira!

\- No lo es.

\- En primer lugar ¡Esta comida te la debieron de haber dado una señora que te tuvo lástima! – dijo Kyoko dando un manotazo a su bento tirándolo en el suelo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mamá! - gritó Eri al ver su comida en el suelo, Kurogiri siempre se levantaba temprano a preparar su bento.

\- ¿Huh? ¿No crees que es infantil usar esa clase de broches? – dijo Daichi quitándole su broche del cabello.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír cuando mientras Yuki se ponía el broche imitando a Eri.

Eri estaba enojada conteniendo sus lágrimas, apretando su puño. Con su comida preparada por Kurogiri y su broche regalado por Kurogiri no se podían meter, ella intentaba ser amable como Midoriya, pero solo se metían con ella.

En su mente recordó las palabras de Midoriya, "Si algo te sucede cuéntamelo, lo solucionaremos juntos, la violencia nunca es buena" E intentó calmarse.

Yuki se quitó el broche y lo tiró al suelo burlándose de él, Ryu lo comenzó a pisar.

Ahora recordaba otras palabras, pero de Magne "Si te sucede algo ¡Dale un fuerte golpe en los huevos! Y si es mujer... ¡También!" Estaba tentada por hacer eso... Pero no quería decepcionar a Midoriya... Pero entonces recordó algo que hace unos días Shigaraki le dijo " Si no quieres contarnos algo que te suceda, entonces defiéndete, y demuestra que no eres nadie inferior y débil, estoy seguro que Izuku preferiría eso antes que verte llorar"

Con ojos decidido miró fijamente al niño frente a ella y con la técnica que le enseñó Magne estaba por alzar su pie y pegarle en los testículos.

Un puñetazo hizo caer al niño frente a Eri.

\- ¡Burlarse de ella no es nada heroico! - dijo Kota quien había lanzado el golpe.

Los demás pararon de reír y comenzaron a retroceder.

\- ¡¿A casó ustedes no alzaron su mano?! ¡¿Dónde está la parte de ser héroe en esto?! – gritó Kota asustándolos.

\- M-m-a ¡Maestro! - Chilló Ryu y corrió hacia la escuela, los demás le siguieron el paso.

Kota miró a Eri, levantó su broche y el traste del bento.

\- ¿Estas bien? Lo siento... Estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccioné antes ¿Patético no?

Eri negó rápidamente y después sonrió.

\- Gracias por ayudarme.

Kota le sonrió y le entregó sus cosas.

\- Me llamo Eri – dijo Eri ofreciéndole la mano.

Kota dudó un poco, pero al final la aceptó.

\- Soy Kota, y amm… Vuelvo a decir perdón… Por no reaccionar a tiempo… El héroe que yo conocí hubiera reaccionado al instante.

\- ¿Héroe?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es super genial! Gracias a él yo sigo vivo. Bueno… Aún no es un héroe profesional pero pronto lo será ¡Quiero ver su debut! ¡Él nunca haría nada como esos idiotas! ¡Él es realmente un héroe! – dijo Kota con ojos brillosos.

Eri lo miraba pensativa procesando lo que Kota le decía, por fin había llegado a una conclusión... No todos eran héroes, Izuku y Toga son sus héroes por salvarla; Shigaraki es su héroe por aceptarla; Kurogiri es su héroe por cuidarla; Twice, Magne, Spinner y Mr. Compress son sus héroes por siempre estar al pendiente de ella; Kota es su héroe por defenderla de sus compañeros. Esos eran héroes y no cualquiera podía serlo, aunque tuvieran título de héroe.

Eri rio por su conclusión embozando una sonrisa. Ella también quería ser héroe de alguien ¿Su quirk puede hacer eso? Si puede... Entonces ¡Lo haría! Desde las sombras, porque sabía que sus héroes de la Liga eran unos villanos para los demás y ella nunca se separaría de ellos, los quería y eran su familia. Así que nunca se separaría de ellos y nadie podía separarlos.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó Kota.

\- Estaba pensando en mi familia - contestó Eri.

\- ¿Tu familia? ¿Es grande?

\- ¡Sí! Vivimos juntos, menos uno, pero ¡Somos diez en total!

\- Wow, son bastantes, en mi casa éramos cinco en total... Ahora somos cuatro - dijo Kota en un tono triste.

Eri no preguntó, no parecía ser de buena educación preguntar el por qué cuando apenas se conocían y por la cara que había puesto.

Kota y Eri regresaron al salón, pero a mitad de clases se llevaron a Kota a dirección, desde entonces no había regresado.

Al terminar las clases Eri se encontraba esperando a Toga en la entrada cuando un golpe la sorprendió.

\- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

\- Es tu primer día, y ya me llamaron por problemático ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese niño?

\- ... Porque... Era injusto.

Eri reconocía la voz y al voltear vio a Kota siendo regañado por una mujer adulta. Corrió hacia donde estaba y se paró en frente de ellos.

\- Ammm ¡P-por favor no lo regañe! - gritó Eri sorprendiendo a los dos. - Me estaban molestando y Kota me ayudó, solo me estaba defendiendo.

\- ¿Eso es cierto Kota? - Kota asintió levemente y entonces la mujer soltó un suspiro. - Debiste decirme eso desde el principio… Dime ¿Como te llamas pequeña?

\- E-Eri

\- Un gusto Eri, mi nombre es Shino Sosaki, tía de Kota, un gusto en conocerte. Esto se debería reportar a la dirección. Tienes que venir al ser tú la víctima.

\- Pero… Estoy esperando… - dijo Eri volteando hacia atrás.

\- ¿Tú mamá? No te preocupes, espero contigo aquí y vamos todos juntos.

Eri solo asintió. Los tres esperaron hasta que Toga llegara.

Después de hablar con el director se acordó en hacer citación para hablar con los padres de los niños. Kota y Sosaki se despidieron y entonces Eri y Toga se fueron al callejón donde las esperaba Kurogiri. Al llegar… Toga comenzó a gritar histéricamente sobre lo que había pasado.

\- ¡¿Qué dañaron a nuestra princesa?! – gritó Twice. - ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Dónde están que los mato?!

\- ¡Eh! ¡Yo pido torturarlos! – dijo Toga

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mi niña! ¡¿Estás bien?! – gritó Magne abrazando a Eri entre lágrimas.

\- Tía Magne… N-no respiro… - dijo Eri.

\- La estás asfixiando – dijo Dabi, y entonces Magne la soltó.

\- Jum… Esos niños se irán al infierno – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Los niños son tan crueles… - dijo Spinner.

Kurogiri y Shigaraki se mantenían callados ante la noticia hasta que Shigaraki habló.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

\- Porque… Quería hablar primero con el maestro, no fue hace mucho que comenzaron a molestarme así que… Pensaba decirles si seguían – dijo Eri.

\- ¿Fueron ellos quienes te provocaron esa raspadura? – preguntó Shigaraki, a lo cual Eri asintió levemente. – Esos mocosos…

\- No les hagas nada por favor – dijo Eri.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si ellos… - Shigaraki paró de hablar cuando Eri lo comenzó a ver con ojos de cachorro.

\- Uy, el ataqué decisivo – comentó Twice.

\- Maldición… ¿Por qué en eso te tienes que parecer a Izuku? – dijo Shigaraki y después dejó salir un suspiro. – Te prometo no hacerles nada…

\- Fue totalmente efectivo – dijo Twice.

Eri entonces sonrió y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo Eri.

\- Pero para la próxima no dudes en darles un puñetazo – dijo Shigaraki, Eri asintió como respuesta y se alejó.

\- ¡Iré a mi habitación! – dijo Eri corriendo a cambiarse.

\- … Kurogiri - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Con gusto – dijo Kurogiri desapareciendo.

\- ¿No les ibas a hacer nada? – dijo Spinner.

\- Solo tendrán una pequeña pesadilla… Nada grave – contestó Shigaraki.

\- Yo quiero se la pesadilla – dijo Toga.

\- Yo quiero ser el doble de pesadilla – dijo Twice.

\- Yo quiero darles la pesadilla cada noche – dijo Magne.

\- Yo los apoyo desde aquí – dijo Spinner.

Mr. Compress suspiró ¿Cuándo podrán comportarse con normalidad?

\- Dabi – dijo Shigaraki.

\- Ya le realicé la visita, ha captado la orden – dijo Dabi.

\- Bien, solo espero que haga su movimiento pronto.

\- De eso no tienes que preocuparte – dijo Dabi levantándose de su lugar. – Iré a verla.

Dicho esto, se retiró dirigiéndose a la habitación de Eri.

Por otro lado, en la UA, los estudiantes de 3A se encontraban en el Centro de simulación de desastres y accidentes con All Might.

\- ¡Hoy tenemos a un invitado especial! – gritó All Might.

\- ¿Invitado especial? ¿Es un héroe? – preguntó Uraraka.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Y debería estar…! Aquí pero aun no ha llegado… - dijo All Might buscando con la mirada.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? ¡Estoy emocionada! – dijo Hagakure.

\- Pronto lo averiguaremos – dijo Asui.

\- Jeje, espero sea una heroína con un traje super sexy – dijo Mineta.

Al escucharse pasos Tokoyami comienza a temblar erizándole la piel.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Shoji.

\- Sí… Pero tengo un mal presentimiento… - contestó Tokoyami.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Con que aquí estaban! Tokoyami, Midoriya.

\- H-Ha ¡¿Hawks?! – gritó Midoriya sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Tokoyami.

\- Vamos, no seas tan frío – dijo Hawks. – Vine personalmente para ofrecerles nuevamente a que vengan a practicar conmigo ¿Qué dicen?

A Midoriya se le comenzaban a cristalizar los ojos y Tokoyami solo se alegraba de que quisiera tenerlo nuevamente.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Hawks! – dijo Midoriya abrazándolo y queriendo llorar de la felicidad.

\- Hey, hey, tampoco es para que te abalances así – dijo Hawks apartando a Midoriya.

\- Gracias Hawks – dijo Tokoyami haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Ustedes mocosos se han vuelto mi dúo favorito – dijo Hawks. – Cuando se gradúen pueden venir a mi agencia, les regalaré pollo frito como bienvenida.

\- No… Queremos tu pollo frito… - dijo Tokoyami.

\- ¡Hawks! ¡No estés comprando a los estudiantes! – dijo una voz que venía llegando.

\- ¡No lo hago! Les daré cupones de comida si vienen – dijo Hawks susurrándoles lo último a Midoriya y a Tokoyami quienes solo reían nerviosamente.

\- E-e-ese es… - dijo Todoroki.

\- Ah sí, le dije que venía a darme una vuelta por la UA y se me pegó – dijo Hawks.

\- ¡SHOTOOOO! ¡¿Aquí estás?! – gritó Endeavor llegando.

\- Padre… - dijo Todoroki.

\- ¡Shoto! – dijo Endeavor extendiendo sus brazos.

\- … - Todoroki no dijo nada y se dio la media vuelta en dirección de All Might. - ¿Cuál es la practica? ¿Él es el invitado?

\- Ah… Bueno… Sí, Hawks se ofreció para ayudarnos en probar sus velocidades en cuanto rescate, él será su maestro por hoy, yo me retiraré, pero los veré por el monitor – dijo All Might ante la incómoda situación.

\- Shoto… - dijo Endeavor cabizbajo.

\- Ya, ya – dijo Hawks dándole palmaditas en la espalda. - ¡Bien! ¡Ya que Endeavor está aquí él nos ayudará!

\- Pero ¿Qué dices? Yo no…

\- Shoto te estará viendo – dijo Hawks susurrándole en el oído.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? – dijo rápidamente Endeavor, Hawks sonrió ante esto.

\- ¡Bien! Te contaré lo que harás, y ustedes esperen un poco más, tenemos dos horas – dijo Hawks llevándose a Endeavor un poco más apartado de los demás.

\- Creí que ya estabas bien con tu padre – dijo Iida.

\- Lo estoy… - dijo Todoroki.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Entonces por qué lo ignoraste? – preguntó Midoriya confundido.

Todoroki solo agachó la cabeza y se tapó la boca con el cuello de su traje.

\- Oh, estás avergonzado ¿No es así? – dijo Shinso.

Ante esto, Todoroki solo asintió levemente la cabeza provocando unas sonrisas por partes de sus amigos.

Esa iba a ser una practica exhausta y emocionante para todos en ese día. Midoriya no aguantaba para contarle a Shigaraki la buena noticia.

* * *

*La sonrisa que Eri vio de Dabi era de arrogancia.

*Antes de que digan "Eri no actuaria así" Yo diré, tienen razón, pero recordemos que en este fic Eri ya es dos años mayor y obviamente tuvo que ser influenciada por la liga al estar 24/7 con ella.

¡Espero les haya gustado y tengan lindo día! 3


	47. Es imposible

Eri llegaba de clases más alegre que nunca, todos se sorprendieron por ver el cambio de humor tan drástico, pero estaban contentos de ver a Eri más feliz así que no le preguntaron por ello… Por qué temían que fuera algo que no les fuera a gustar hasta que Magne sucumbida por su curiosidad le preguntó porque estaba tan feliz y cuando Eri le contó que había hecho un nuevo amigo enfrente de los demás... Se volvieron locos.

\- ¡Dime que es gay! - gritó Twice mientras juntaba ambas manos como si estuviera rezando.

\- _¡Qué ni se le ocurra acercarte a ti Eri Chan!_ \- gritó Toga tras el teléfono que estaba en el suelo que había sido soltado por Twice.

\- ¡Los niños son malos! ¡No puedes acercarte a uno hasta que tengas 50 años! - gritó Magne.

\- No creo que ella piense en eso todavía... - comentó Spinner y como consecuencia le lanzaron varios objetos.

\- Eri, No juegues tanto con él - dijo Kurogiri amablemente mientras en su cabeza solo estaba un pensamiento… Torturar hasta el cansancio al niño si se le ocurría acercarse aún más a Eri.

\- Tiene solo ocho años - comentó Dabi restándole importancia.

\- Ese mocoso... - dijo Shigaraki chasqueando su lengua.

Eri no comprendía sus reacciones, por suerte ese día pidió prestado el celular de Shigaraki cuando Midoriya llamó y le contó sobre lo sucedido.

Midoriya solo rio diciendo que no querían que creciera y se consiguiera un novio. Así que no se preocupara y siguiera pasando tiempo con su amigo, él se encargaría de calmarlos. Eso tranquilizó a Eri y siguió pasando tiempo con Kota para el disgusto de los demás.

Cabe destacar que Midoriya a pesar de que Eri le dijo que su amigo se llamaba Kota, no sabía que ese Kota era el mismo Kota que salvó en el campamento.

Los niños que la molestaban no la volteaban ni a ver y solo temblaban cuando Eri se les acercaba. Eri intuía que eso fue culpa por alguno de sus tutores, pero al menos se alegraba de que estuvieran enteros.

Toga secretamente seguía en la UA, ha sido difícil para ella escapar cada vez que su sangre estaba por agotarse, pero no era imposible para ella salirse, después de todo no entrenó por nada días y noches infernales para volverse una espía perfecta y mejorando su habilidad de no ser notada ni por las cámaras de seguridad.

La Liga de villanos no dejaban de secuestrar a personas, ya sean villanos, héroes o personas comunes que cumplieran sus requisitos.

Todos los de la clase 3-A ya tenían con quién hacer sus pasantías, algunos siguieron con la agencia del año anterior y otros intentaron con otras agencias.

Midoriya y Shigaraki solo se podían ver durante pocos minutos cada día que Midoriya iba con Hawks. Midoriya se escapaba de Tokoyami por esos escasos minutos cuando regresaban juntos a la UA para ver a Shigaraki, se abrazaban y se daban tiernos besos permaneciendo abrazados por un largo tiempo para después Midoriya quejarse de no querer despegarse de Shigaraki.

Shigaraki ha querido en varias ocasiones secuestrar a Midoriya mientras este hacía su patrullaje de héroe, pero el peli verde no lo dejaba diciendo que tenía una responsabilidad como héroe estar atento mientras estaba en guardia aunque se muriese por dentro decirle que si se iba con él por un rato...

Como Midoriya ya no podía ir a la guarida de la Liga, Shigaraki a veces llevaba a Eri a verlo cuando esta ya había salido de clases.

Ya han pasado dos meses de tortura... O al menos para Shigaraki y Midoriya. Por suerte nunca han llegado a la fase de desesperación pero por alguna razón se sentían sin mucho ánimo.

Midoriya en ese momento se encontraba en la cafetería con la cara estampada en la mesa y dejando salir un suspiro.

\- Midoriya, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Todoroki.

\- No has estado muy animado últimamente - comentó Iida.

\- Pareciera que se murió alguien - comentó Shinso.

\- Deku ¿Hawks ha sido duro con ustedes?

Midoriya negó. - No es nada, últimamente las clases e ir con Hawks me han dejado agotado.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí confundidos. El año pasado también hicieron lo mismo a diferencia de dos clases lógicas extra en vez de las dos clases físicas de ahora. Midoriya seguía con las mismas energías de siempre a pesar de eso, además de su rutina diaria de cada mañana en ir a ejercitarse y entrenar. Por eso les extrañaba que ya estuviera cansado cuando solo han pasado dos meses.

\- Deku, ¿Has continuado con tu rutina cada mañana? - preguntó Uraraka.

\- No... Ya son tres semanas desde que las dejé... - respondió Midoriya.

Iida casi se atraganta con su comida al escuchar eso.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! Es lo que más te gusta hacer - dijo Iida.

\- Lo sé... Pero últimamente me he quedado dormido... La alarma no me despierta - dijo Midoriya.

\- Eso explica porque cada mañana me despiertan los gritos de Bakugo proveniente de tu habitación - comentó Shinso.

\- También llega hasta mi habitación - dijo Iida.

\- La mía también, ya estoy despierto cuando grita - dijo Todoroki.

\- ... La mía por igual y estoy del otro lado - comentó Uraraka.

Todos se miraron entre sí, algo que nunca cambiaría serían esos fuertes pulmones de Bakugo y su carácter temperamental, aunque ya fuese un poco, solo un poco, solo un poquito maduro.

\- No es normal de ti eso… Si no te encuentras bien deberías ir a ver a Recovery Girl – dijo Iida.

\- No te preocupes ¡Estoy bien! – dijo Midoriya alzando su pulgar mientras le sonreía. - … Lo siento chicos, debo ir al baño – dijo parándose y corriendo al baño más cercano.

\- ¿Otra vez? Pero si apenas tocó su vaso de agua – dijo Shinso.

\- ¿Deku está enfermo? – preguntó Uraraka.

\- Tal vez… Últimamente ha tenido muchas ganas de… Um bueno… De… De…- intentó decir Iida.

\- Orinar – soltó sin más Todoroki.

\- ¡Todoroki kun! ¡Un poco más de sutiles ante una chica! – dijo Iida.

\- ¿? ¿Mear? – dijo Todoroki mirándolo confundido ¿De qué otra forma se diría?

\- ¿Evacuar aguas menores? – bromeó Shinso.

\- ¡No! – dijo Iida.

\- Iida… No es necesario la sutileza… - dijo Uraraka riendo nerviosamente.

\- ¿Enserio?... Bueno… Si tú lo dices… - dijo Iida acomodándose sus lentes.

\- Si Deku últimamente va al baño… ¿Eso no es ya un problema de salud? – dijo Uraraka.

\- Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado, ha salido de clases en algunas ocasiones para ir al baño – comentó Shinso.

\- Bueno… no me he percatado- dijo Uraraka.

\- … Ya veo, así que aun no lo superas – susurró Shinso.

\- ¿Intentas no ponerle atención a Midoriya por que sigues enamorada de él? – dijo Todoroki sin ninguna mala intención en sus palabras. Que Uraraka estuviese enamorada de Midoriya ya no era un secreto para nadie.

Uraraka se puso roja de la vergüenza tapándose con ambas manos la cara deprimiéndose internamente mientras Iida y Shinso se le quedaron viendo a Todoroki sorprendidos por atreverse a decir algo así.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó Todoroki confundido.

Iida suspiró. - ¿Deberíamos obligar a que Midoriya vaya con Recovery Girl? Me preocupa que empeore.

\- Probablemente, Midoriya es de las personas que no les preocupa su propia salud si no la de los demás. No irá a menos que se esté muriendo – comentó Shinso.

\- No creo que sea algo tan grave… Debió comer algo que no le sentó bien – comentó Uraraka.

\- ¿Mnh? ¿No comemos todos lo mismo? – preguntó Todoroki.

\- Bueno… Cada quien se puede hacer un aperitivo en el dormitorio como Sato que todos los días hornea pasteles y dulces – comentó Iida.

\- Midoriya no es de los que comen aperitivos a menos que le ofrezcan– comentó Shinso.

\- Mmmh…. – Todos comenzaron a pensar, era inusual que Midoriya se enfermara cuando todos llevaban el mismo estilo de vida a excepción de unos cuantos como Kaminari que llegó a enfermarse en varias ocasiones por dormir destapado con la ventana abierta en invierno o Hagakure que acosaba a Sato para comer sus dulces y terminaba con dolor de estómago. ¿A caso Bakugo lo terminó envenenando como venganza por terminarse el último pedazo de carne de la cena de hace un mes? O ¿Fue porqué Midoriya se pasó de sal en el estofado de hace cinco semanas?

\- ¿Por qué están tan pensativos? – preguntó Tokoyami quien pasaba sosteniendo su vacía bandeja junto a Shoji, Ojiro y Sato.

\- Parece que estuvieran pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo – rio Ojiro.

\- … ¿Los cangrejos son inmortales? No sabía eso… - comentó Todoroki. – Midoriya no se siente bien.

\- ¿Se siente mal? Lo he notado un poco decaído y ha salido en varias ocasiones del salón ¿Es por eso? – dijo Shoji.

\- … Creen… ¿Creen que sea mi culpa? – dijo Sato en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Shinso.

Sato dejó la bandeja que traía en la mesa y de su bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó un pequeño tóper mostrando su contenido. Un pequeño mousse de chocolate decorado con dos fresas relucía todo su esplendor como si lo hubiese hecho un profesional.

Uraraka comenzó a salivar por tal esplendido postre.

\- Es para Midoriya, se lo iba a dar en este momento… - dijo Sato volviendo a tapar el tóper.

\- ¿Huh? No sabía que Midoriya te encargaba, creí que solo las chicas lo hacían – comentó Tokoyami.

\- Bueno… Saben que si me adulan no puedo evitar crear más postres, de alguna forma Midoriya terminó comiendo todos los postres que hacía después de me vio hacer uno hace tres semanas atrás, ¡Su cara de felicidad no me ha permitido parar! Y no se queja así que siempre le guardo una porción. – dijo Sato.

\- ¡Tenemos al culpable! – gritó Uraraka provocando las miradas de los demás estudiantes.

\- Ahora no me extraña que se enferme… - dijo Iida soltando un suspiro.

\- Entonces… ¿No se lo doy? – preguntó Sato.

\- Es mejor que no – dijo Shinso.

\- ¿Puedo quedármelo yo? – preguntó Uraraka a Sato con ojos soñadores.

\- Ah, Midoriya vuelve – comentó Todoroki.

Midoriya venía caminando con la cara azul mientras susurraba preocupándolos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Midoriya? – preguntó Ojiro preocupado.

\- … Do… - seguía susurrando Midoriya.

\- ¿Midoriya? – dijo Shoji.

\- Noté algo… Yo… He engordado… ¿Por qué? Todos los días practicamos… No puedo engordar… - dijo Midoriya.

\- Midoriya… No eres Sato, no puedes transformar el azúcar en fuerza, ya dejaste de hacer tu rutina de ejercicio por las mañanas, si comes mucha azúcar no podrás bajarla toda en los entrenamientos, además debe ser por eso mismo que te enfermaste, no es normal que durante el día vayas más de cinco veces al baño – regañó Iida.

Midoriya solo escuchaba a Iida como cuando una madre regaña a su hijo preguntándose una cosa ¿Cómo es que sabía que comía postres? Hasta que frente a Sato vio un pequeño tóper intuyendo lo que era y se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Sato ¿Ese es el postre de hoy? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Midoriya ¿Me estás escuchando? – dijo Iida enojado por el hecho de que lo ignoró.

\- Sí – respondió Midoriya tomando el tóper y abriéndolo. – Pero no creo que me afecte si como uno por día… ¿Verdad?

Shinso entonces le arrebató el tóper a Midoriya.

\- Sí afecta, debes dejar esto por ahora y tenemos que ir a ver a Recovery Girl a que te medique – dijo Shinso.

Midoriya se quedó viendo a las manos de Shinso donde estaba su querido postre. Comenzó a emanar un aire amenazante que erizó la piel de los demás, tanto como de sus amigos y compañeros como a los demás estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería. Sin darse cuenta había afilado sus ojos sorprendiendo a los demás.

Shinso lentamente fue empujando el tóper hasta Midoriya y este último volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¡Gracias Shinso! – dijo Midoriya feliz sentándose en su lugar comenzando a devorar su postre.

\- … Aún así debemos ir con Recovery Girl – dijo Shinso.

\- Lo prometo, pero ¿No les importa que sea mañana? El profesor Aizawa me pidió ir a verlo después de clases.

\- Bien – dijo Shinso.

Todos los demás seguían sorprendidos por la reacción de Midoriya, nunca lo habían visto así, ni el mismísimo Bakugo Katsuki actuaba así, enserio ¿Qué le sucedía a su querido amigo y compañero peli verde?

No muy lejos de ahí, dos personas veían la escena. Bakugo se encontraba con sus amigos en una mesa, al igual que los demás, él también había sentido esa amenazante aura proviniendo de su pecoso amigo de la infancia.

\- Waaa… Por un momento sentí escalofríos – dijo Kaminari.

\- ¿También lo sentiste? – dijo Sero. – Por un momento creí que la calefacción estaba a menos diecisiete.

\- ¿Huh? Yo no sentí nada – dijo Kirishima

Bakugo había notado los cambios de Midoriya ¿No verse por un determinado tiempo le afectaba de esa forma? Todas las noches escuchaba a su querido amigo quejarse de no ver a su amado… Algo que repudiaba por saber quien era ese amado, pero después se desquitaba al darle unos buenos almohadazos a Midoriya. Solo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran, esta vez él no podía hacer nada contra el nuevo sistema de la UA.

En otra mesa se encontraba Toga con sus nuevas "amigas" mirando de reojo a Midoriya. Se le enchinaba la piel al haber sentido esa aura, sonreía por debajo para no ser notada. Oh si tan solo estuviera Shigaraki se lo llevaba directo a la cama, ella podía hacer el sacrificio, pero no quería morir aún.

Al final de las clases, Midoriya se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la sala de profesores encontrándose con Aizawa en el camino.

\- Profesor Aizawa… ¿N-no era mejor hablar en el dormitorio? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- No, aún tengo cosas que hacer y puede haber alguno que se atreva a fisgonear – contestó Aizawa.

Al llegar a la Sala de profesores, Midoriya vio a All Might preocupado enfrente de la puerta, Aizawa pasó a su lado y Midoriya quería preguntarle a All Might sobre lo que sucedía, pero Aizawa lo detuvo y cerró la puerta dejando a All Might afuera.

\- D-de ¿De qué quería hablar profesor Aizawa? - preguntó nerviosamente.

\- Midoriya - dijo Aizawa. - Tu rendimiento ha bajado, All Might también lo ha notado, pero yo soy tú tutor así que All Might está afuera esperando su turno.

"Tú rendimiento ha bajado" Esas palabras fueron un flechazo directo a la cabeza de Midoriya ¿Tan mal estaba?

\- ¿Te has sentido mal últimamente? - preguntó Aizawa.

\- Huh… Solo con ganas de ir al baño continuamente… Y me canso más rápido…

\- ¿Has ido con Recovery Girl?

\- Aún no…

Aizawa suspiró ¿Por qué era tan despreocupado cuando se trataba de su propia salud?

\- A parte de eso ¿Tienes algo que te esté preocupando?

Midoriya ante eso calló, si tenía algo que le preocupaba, pero no podía simplemente decirle "Sí, con las nuevas normas de la UA no he podido ver como se debe a mi destinado ahora novio y que además es una de las personas más buscadas de todo japón" y aunque omitiera lo de "persona más buscada" no podía… Los destinados son registrados para garantizar sus derechos de no ser separados, tendrían los dos que ir y presentarse. Pero tampoco podía decirle que estaba bien, si su rendimiento había bajado era claro que se notaba que no estaba del todo bien…

Aizawa miraba como Midoriya tenía un debate mental mientras susurraba para sí mismo, algunas cosas por más que pasasen los años no cambiarían.

\- Escucha Midoriya, yo soy tu maestro y principalmente tú tutor, si algo te preocupa o te sientes mal debes decirme, no te obligaré, cuando te sientas listo puedes venir a verme. Es mi deber fórmalos a todos ustedes como unos héroes profesionales, aun son unos mocosos y aunque estén a un paso de salir de aquí y enfrentarse a todas las adversidades de afuera, ahora mismo no son héroes profesionales, son estudiantes y aún necesitan el apoyo de sus mayores. Así que no te contengas conmigo, estoy para ayudarte.

Midoriya se conmovió por las palabras de su profesor, que más que profesor… Era como otro padre más y no era el único que pensaba así… Pero aún así, no podía contarle…

\- … - Aizawa al ver como Midoriya bajaba la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior suspiró y se acercó a él tocándole la cabeza. – Sí no me quieres contar ahora, esperaré, solo asegúrate de que no te afecte tanto, mañana ve a ver a Recovery Girl.

Midoriya asintió levemente y se retiró de la sala cerrando la puerta dejando salir un suspiro. Pero en ese instante unos brazos delgados lo abrazaron.

\- ¡Mi chico! – gritó All Might. - ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te pasa algo?! ¡¿Te sientes mal?! ¡¿No estás contento?! ¡¿Sucede algo malo con el One for All?! ¡¿Te duele alguna parte del cuerpo?!

\- ¿All Might? – preguntó Midoriya confundido ¿Realmente se veía tan mal? O ¿All Might exageraba? De todas formas, apreciaba que se preocupara por él. Sonrió y miró a All Might quien tenía una cara de preocupación total. – Estoy bien, mañana iré a ver a Recovery Girl.

\- ¿Recovery Girl? Entonces realmente estás enfermo… Todoroki me contó sobre tu problema, en mi clase solo te notaba cansado, pero pensé que era porque te esforzabas demasiado.

\- ¿Todoroki?... ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Midoriya nervioso dándose una idea.

\- Bueno…

**Todoroki entró a la sala de profesores junto a Iida, Uraraka y Shinso. All Might el susto se había transformado en su forma musculosa.**

**\- Oh, ahí estás All Might – dijo Todoroki. Los demás profesores voltearon a verlo preguntándose a que venían. – Midoriya no se encuentra bien, por favor anímelo.**

**\- ¿Se siente mal? ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó All Might con mirada preocupante.**

**\- Espera, Todoroki, ¿Por qué le pides eso a All Might? – preguntó Midnight.**

**\- Por qué es su padre – respondió Todoroki.**

**All Might casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, los profesores que estaban ahí se aguantaban la risa al igual que Uraraka y Shinso, Iida por su parte le dio un zape en la cabeza a Todoroki.**

\- … Fue bueno… Eso no importa – dijo All Might. – Lo importante es que estés bien. ¡Puedes contarme lo que sea! Así que si bajo rendimiento es por algún problema no físico no dudes en contármelo, te ayudaré, aun que tal vez no sea bueno con las palabras…

Midoriya agradeció el gesto y asintió sonriéndole, como deseaba decirle… Pero no podía… Especialmente a él.

Comenzaron a hablar un poco de otras cosas mientras All Might acompañaba a Midoriya hasta la entrada del edificio principal para después regresarse a la sala de profesores y Midoriya irse al dormitorio donde unos ya estaban acomodando los platos en las mesas y otros peleaban en la cocina mientras cocinaban.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en la clase All Might para una práctica de dos contra dos simulando una pelea de villanos contra héroes, cada equipo era su propio héroe, por ende, el equipo contrario eran los villanos, tenían un tiempo límite de diez minutos. Ese día se encontraba Aizawa mirando junto a All Might desde la lejanía y también estaba Cementoss quien miraba desde el campo de batalla para que no se sobrepasaran, podían herirse, sí, pero no al grado de que Recovery Girl fuese a hacerles alguna cirugía.

Primero fueron Shinso y Asui contra Hagakure y Yaoyorozu, los demás miraban atentamente al combate recién formado.

\- ¡Vamos Asui, Hagakure, Yaoyorozu! – animó Ashido.

\- Son de bandos distintos – comentó Sero.

\- ¡Eso no importa! – dijo Ashido.

\- Midoriya ¿Irás con Recovery Girl? – preguntó Iida.

\- Sí, al finalizar las clases – respondió Midoriya mientras se miraba el traje estirando la parte de su pecho incómodamente.

\- ¿Le sucede algo a tu traje? – preguntó Todoroki al ver su incomodidad.

\- Creo que… Ya no me queda… - dijo Midoriya depresivo.

Todoroki e Iida se miraron entre sí. Podían notar que sus músculos ahí seguían, pero era cierto que su cadera se notaba más al igual que la parte de su pecho.

\- Debería dejar de comer sus postres… - dijo Midoriya depresivo.

\- Me alegra que lo notes, puedes volver a ejercitarte, si se te hace difícil ¡Puedo acompañarte sin ningún problema! – dijo Iida.

\- Midoriya, ¿Sigues enfermo? – preguntó Todoroki.

\- Hoy ya no he tenido ganas de ir al baño… Pero, me duelen los pies…

\- ¿Crees seguir con la práctica? – preguntó Todoroki.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Esto no es nada! He estado en peores condiciones y seguir luchando – dijo Midoriya.

\- Mmm… Eso es cierto – dijo Todoroki.

\- Están por terminar – comentó Iida refiriéndose a la batalla.

\- ¡AH! ¡No he anotado nada! – gritó Midoriya sacando su cuaderno rápidamente.

Después de unos minutos acabó la batalla en un empate. Los siguientes fueron Kirishima y Ashido contra Iida y Tokoyami, los ganadores resultantes fue el equipo de Iida. Después fue el turno de Shoji y Uraraka contra Bakugo y Midoriya.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tengo mala suerte? – se lamentó Uraraka.

\- ¿? Podremos vencerlos si trabajamos juntos… Tal vez– dijo Shoji no tan seguro.

\- Por lo menos dilo convencido… ¡Bien! ¡Entonces yo también! ¡No los dejaré ganar! ¡Deku! ¡Bakugo! – dijo Uraraka animada.

Midoriya y Bakugo no se dijeron nada, ya sabían como trabajar juntos, cada quien se apoyaría desde la distancia como siempre.

Una vez en sus posiciones, comenzaron a lanzar sus propios ataques. Uraraka aprovechaba las cosas que había alrededor para usarlas como sus armas e ir contra Bakugo quien las destruía sin problema, Shoji lanzaba sus golpes a la vez que se protegía de Midoriya. No parecía haber ningún percance más que las heridas de golpe de todas las batallas, sin embargo, cuando faltaban aún cinco minutos para el tiempo límite, Midoriya quien se encontraba en el aire cayó. Bakugo logró atraparlo, Midoriya se había desmayado. Cementoss se acercó rápidamente a revisarlo e hizo un llamado para que los robots se lo llevaran a la enfermería.

No sabían que había pasado, se miraba normal ¿Por qué repentinamente se había desmayado? La clase siguió normal, pero Aizawa se había retirado para ver a su estudiante.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó Aizawa a Recovery Girl. Ya habían pasado unos minutos que Recovery Girl había revisado a Midoriya y anotando lo que veía en su libreta.

\- No tiene fiebre, ni golpes en la cabeza, sus pies están hinchados pero nada más aparte de los golpes de la práctica de hoy ¿Dices que iba a venir a verme no? Necesito que él me diga lo que le pasa para saber mejor, de todas formas, ya le hice una muestra de sangre para comprobar que no tenga nada interno – dijo Recovery Girl. – Puedes retirarte, aún no despierta, después te informaré.

\- Gracias – dijo Aizawa haciendo una leve reverencia y se retiró.

\- … ¿Ya despertaste? – preguntó Recovery Girl a un desorientado Midoriya.

\- Sí… ¿Por qué me desmayé? – preguntó Midoriya mientras con la mirada intentaba buscar un espejo o un reflejante cercano para ver si su marca seguía escondida, y efectivamente, el maquillaje seguía intacto, agradecía el maquillaje contra el agua que Toga le había regalado.

Recovery Girl suspiró. – Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?

Midoriya pensó un poco, que estuviera así probablemente era por el poco tiempo que veía a Shigaraki, sabía que Shigaraki solo se sentía desanimado, pero nada más… No creía que Recovery Girl lo pudiese ayudar, pero de todas formas no mentía.

\- Las últimas semanas fui en varias ocasiones a orinar al día… Me he sentido cansado y desanimado, solo eso… - dijo Midoriya.

\- Tus pies están hinchados ¿Hiciste alguna clase de entrenamiento anoche?

\- No, últimamente no he entrenado por mi cuenta…

\- ¿Te puedes parar? – preguntó Recovery Girl recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Midoriya. – Entonces párate en la báscula, te voy a pesar y medir.

Midoriya se paró y fue hasta la báscula, cuando Recovery Girl terminó de pesarlo y medirlo anotó en su cuaderno.

\- Tu altura es la misma de cuando iniciaron las clases, pero, subiste cuatro kilos – dijo Recovery Girl totalmente seria.

Midoriya casi se desmaya de la impresión ¡¿Tanto había subido?!

\- E-e-eso… ¡Eso es mi culpa! – gritó Midoriya. - ¡He estado comiendo de los postres de Sato!

\- Ya veo – dijo Recovery Girl anotando eso en su libreta.

\- Emm… Recovery Girl… ¿Por qué anotas eso también? – preguntó Midoriya extrañado.

\- Dime algo, aparte de todo eso ¿No has sentido otras cosas? ¿Poco apetito? ¿Mucho apetito? ¿Nauseas? ¿Diarrea?

\- ¿? No.

\- Ya veo – dijo Recovery Girl dejando de lado su libreta y sacando unas impresiones de la impresora que tenía al lado.

\- No sé si escuchaste, pero, mientras dormías tomé una muestra de sangre para verificar que todo estuviera bien y no tuvieras alguna clase virus o bacterias en tu cuerpo. Estos son los resultados, no tienes nada fuera de lo normal, estás completamente sano.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es? – preguntó Midoriya, ya sabía que no encontraría nada… después de todo esas eran las consecuencias por no ver a Shigaraki en el tiempo necesario al ser destinados.

Recovery Girl tomó un gran bocado de aire y lo dejó salir, miró a Midoriya que estaba frente a ella, se miraba nervioso, entonces Recovery Girl habló

\- No se como te lo vayas a tomar… Esta es una leyenda olvidada ¿Has escuchado hablar de los donceles?

\- ¿Los hombres jóvenes que pertenecían a la nobleza pero que aún no habían sido armados caballeros? – preguntó Midoriya confundido.

\- No, esos no, los otros.

Midoriya entonces pensó un poco más hasta que recordó.

\- Se refiere a… Los hombres que pueden quedar… E-e ¿Embarazados?

Recovery Girl asiente. – Sí, esos, aparentemente, tú eres uno.

Midoriya estaba en shock ¿Qué le acababa de decir? ¿Él? ¿Doncel? En primera… ¿Realmente existían? ¿No eran un mito?

\- Se tienen registros al igual que los destinados, pero estos son un poco diferentes, no ha habido muchos casos por una cuestión, la mayoría se ha casado y tenido relaciones con mujeres, así que un hombre puede ser doncel sin saber que lo es. Con los pocos casos que ha habido se logró descubrir como es un hombre doncel, tienen un pequeño útero que se agranda cuando se embarazan, no es la misma forma del útero de una mujer, pero sus funciones son iguales a excepción que este no provoca ciclos menstruales, esto se puede identificar al nacer. No se menciona al mundo porque es considerado un tabú por ahora, sin embargo, es un secreto que todo doctor sabe, solo los doctores, enfermeros y… La madre y padre del bebé que haya nacido doncel.

Midoriya aun sorprendido procesaba toda la información, le parecía imposible eso, creía que solo era un mito, algo como eso era biológicamente imposible… Pero antes los quirks también eran algo imposible de imaginar…

\- La mayoría de los niños que son identificados como donceles sus familias los terminan dando en adopción, es por ello que en algunos países consideran no revelar esto a los padres y solo archivarlo, pero en japón no, como medida de prevención para que un doncel tome sus cuidados y no se embarace. Midoriya, ¿Sabes por qué te cuento esto?

Midoriya negó levemente temeroso.

\- ¿Por qué estaba en las muestras de sangre? – preguntó Midoriya nervioso, pero Recovery Girl negó.

\- Esto solo se sabe mediante rayo juzgar por tu reacción… No lo sabías, ¿En qué hospital naciste? Los doctores debieron decirle a tu madre sobre eso.

\- P-pero… ¿Entonces solo me advierte?

Recovery Girl suspiró. – Midoriya, te digo esto porque tienes algunos síntomas de embarazo y la prueba de sangre salió positivo. Tienes dos meses y tres semanas de embarazo.

Era imposible ¿Él embarazado? Dos meses y tres semanas… Ese es el tiempo que Shigaraki y él tuvieron por última vez relaciones antes de que volviese a la UA…

Midoriya comenzó a lagrimear y sollozar, ¿Qué iba a hacer a ahora? Estaba feliz, pero…

\- ¿Quieres tenerlo? O Prefieres…

\- ¡NO! – gritó al instante. – Yo quiero tenerlo, es mi hijo… No pienso deshacerme de él o ella.

Recovery sonrió ante esto, los ojos de Midoriya, aunque estuvieran empapados de lágrimas, eran unos ojos firmes y decididos. No dudaba en que protegería al ser que crecía en su vientre.

\- ¿Huh? Espere… Y-yo… ¡Todo este tiempo estuve practicando! ¡Fui golpeado! ¡Mi bebé!

\- Tranquilízate, si te alteras solo lo perjudicarás. Iremos a un hospital, aquí no tengo las herramientas necesarias para comprobar que todo esté bien. Pero antes, Tendremos que decirles a los demás profesores de tu situación ¿Estás consciente que no podrás hacer mucho en tu estado no?

Midoriya miró al piso, era verdad, ya no podría practicar ni hacer sus pasantías con Hawks y si no las hacía no podría ver a Shigaraki… Shigaraki… Es cierto ¿Qué pensaría él? Tenía miedo… Tenía miedo de que lo rechazara…

Recovery Girl al ver como Midoriya se deprimía, guardó sus cosas y caminó hasta la puerta.

\- Primero iremos al hospital, no es necesario que tus compañeros lo sepan por ahora, espérame afuera, cuando regresemos del hospital yo hablaré con el director sobre esto ¿Aun quieres ser un héroe no?

Midoriya asiente con la cabeza en señal de sí.

\- Entonces levanta esos ánimos, no te expulsarán por esto, yo me encargo de ello. Ahora, ve a la salida, tengo que pedir permiso para salir.

Al terminar de decir esto, Recovery Girl salió y Midoriya caminó hasta la puerta principal.

Mientras caminaba ignoraba todo a su paso y se sobaba el vientre sonriendo levemente, no sabía cómo se lo tomarían sus profesores… All Might… Ahora no podrá practicar, sus compañeros y amigos… ¿Cómo se lo tomarían? ¿Le tendrán asco?... Su madre… ¿Qué pensaría ella? Y especialmente… Shigaraki ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? De las demás personas podía afrontarlo, pero de él no… Tenía miedo, pero sería fuerte, por el bebé que crecía en su vientre.


	48. Hospital

En el pasillo del hospital Midoriya se encontraba incomodo sentado entre varias mujeres embarazadas y con niños. Estaba en el área de maternidad y no había sensación más incómoda que ser el único hombre en el lugar además de ser joven… Las mujeres solo lo miraban confundidas pensando que probablemente estaba acompañando a su mamá o que tal vez embarazó a su novia y la estaba acompañando.

En cuanto Recovery Girl y él habían llegado al hospital rápidamente fue ingresado a uno de los cuartos para revisarlo, al terminar la revisión lo mandaron al pasillo a esperar los resultados.

Recovery Girl junto a un médico obstetra fueron los que lo atendieron, Recovery durante el camino hablaba con el médico contándole la situación, así que cuando llegaron no fueron necesarias las preguntas.

En ese instante Midoriya más que incomodo al estar con todas esas mujeres, se sentía ansioso y nervioso ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ahora probablemente su bebé estaría en peligro por todo el entrenamiento que había hecho hasta ahora además… Aun no sabía cómo contárselo a Shigaraki ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Incluso él aun no tenía muy en claro sobre que era doncel y el como llegó a embarazase… No quería que lo odiara por ser alguien distinto, su relación había avanzado mucho, pero temía que lo rechazara. ¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo lo tomarían los demás? Sus amigos, profesores, los de la liga, su madre, All Might, Eri… ¿Podrá seguir en la escuela? No quería renunciar a ser héroe cuando ya estaba a un paso de serlo, pero tampoco quería perder a su hijo… Lo peor… Es que ahora había más probabilidades de que descubriesen lo de Shigaraki…

\- Midoriya Izuku pase a la puerta cuatro por favor – llamó una enfermera.

Midoriya se levantó y caminó nerviosamente hasta la puerta, sus manos sudaban y temblaban. Abrió lentamente la puerta, en el consultorio se encontraba el médico que lo atendió con unos papeles y a Recovery Girl a su lado, lo invitó a sentar y una vez sentado comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

\- Esta pregunta ya te la habrá hecho Recovery Girl, pero te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quieres tenerlo? – dijo el médico mirando a Midoriya seriamente.

\- ¡Por supuesto! No se pasa por mi cabeza el hecho de abortarlo…

El médico y Recovery Girl se miran entre sí, Recovery Girl tenía una mirada de tristeza. Midoriya no tenía un buen presentimiento.

\- Escucha lo que te voy a decir – dijo el médico. – Lo primero, no hay nada de malo con el feto, has tenido mucha suerte que no le haya pasado nada, especialmente por tu condición.

\- ¿Mi condición? – preguntó Midoriya, estaba feliz de que no le haya pasado nada al niño que crecía en su interior, pero ese mal presentimiento aún no se iba.

\- Sí, antes te diré que por los estudios que se te hicieron se determinó que eres unas de las personas que solo tienen el 5% de quedar embarazados, no eres muy fértil. Es por ello que tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, y el hecho de que seas hombre lo complica más, son altas las probabilidades de que puedas sufrir un aborto. Además de que tú también puedes sufrir, tenemos que hacer chequeos extra para ver como tu cuerpo se adapta

Ahí estaba su mal presentimiento… Su cara comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas ¿Podía perder a su bebé? No quería que eso pasara, era su hijo y aunque aun no supera su género ni cómo iba a ser, ya lo amaba.

\- Se que es duro escuchar esto especialmente cuando estás decidido a tenerlo. Los donceles siempre han tenido embarazos riesgosos, su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un hombre y los fetos no se desarrollan debidamente. El útero que tienen los donceles es distinto al de las mujeres a pesar de tener similitudes. Por suerte, hace diez años atendí el embarazo de un doncel en Hokkaido y el niño nació sano y fuerte, tú serías mi segundo caso. Por lo que ya tengo conocimientos previos prácticos para que todo salga bien.

\- Por favor… Dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer? – preguntó Midoriya con voz quebrada.

\- Mucho reposo, especialmente ahora que estás entrando en el mes de mayor riesgo de abortar. No quiero que te alteres, intenta estar tranquilo lo más que puedas, come bien, por ahora no quiero que hagas ejercicio, lo más que te puedo permitir es salir a correr por las mañanas o noches cuando el sol no esté para no sofocarte. Si sigues todos los cuidados necesarios no habrá de que preocuparse y el bebé nacerá sano.

\- Sí, gracias – dijo Midoriya limpiándose las lágrimas, ahora podía estar más tranquilo, pero no dejaba de preocuparse.

\- Probablemente tu vida cotidiana de constante entrenamiento ayudó a que el feto no sufriera daños, pero ya lo sabes, ahora están prohibidos. Vendrás en tres semanas para tu ultrasonido para ver el riesgo de aneuploidía.

\- Ah, yo ya tengo todas tus citas agendadas, además de que siempre te acompañaré, también estoy a cargo de tu embarazo – habló Recovery Girl.

\- Entonces los dejo, ustedes tienen otras cosas de las que hablar – dijo el médico.

\- Sí, muchas gracias por tu ayuda – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- No es nada, cuídate mucho Midoriya, adiós Chiyo – se despidió el médico y salió.

\- … D-de ¿De qué quieres hablarme? – dijo Midoriya nerviosamente.

\- Eres inteligente, ya deberías saberlo – contestó Recovery Girl.

Midoriya tragó duro y miró hacia abajo, sí, sabía que es lo que quería escuchar Recovery Girl, pero no podía…

Ante esta reacción Recovery Girl suspiró y se sentó en el asiento libre que estaba al lado de Midoriya.

\- Pero antes ¿Por qué usas maquillaje? – dijo Recovery Girl asustando a Midoriya y la miró con los ojos abiertos. - ¿Realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta? Soy médica, no creas que un simple maquillaje me logrará engañar cuando es una piel real o una capa de sustancias químicas. ¿Qué es lo que escondes ahí?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Un golpe? ¿Rasguño?

\- No…

\- ¿Quemadura?

Midoriya volvió a negar aún más nervioso.

\- O tal vez… ¿La dichosa marca de tu destinado?

Midoriya quedó congelado. Estaba muerto, los dos… No, los tres estaban muertos. Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Recovery Girl se dio cuenta de esto y le ofreció una paleta.

\- No te alteres, si no quieres decirme está bien, no te obligaré, pero, si tienes destinado entonces las cosas se complican más. ¿Sabes que se debe tener un registro de los destinados para no sepáralos verdad?

\- Sí… Pero yo… No puedo…

\- Entonces solo respóndeme esta pregunta, ¿Quién te embarazó es tu destinado?

Midoriya asintió levemente.

\- ¿Esa persona pertenece a la UA?

-… No.

\- Que complicado… Bien, no diré nada hasta que tu lo decidas, pero esto lo hago porque tú quieres tener a ese bebé, así que por lo mismo te ayudaré en que puedas salir por lo menos una vez a la semana de la escuela para verlo. Una vez nazca el bebé debes decir toda la verdad. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, gracias Recovery Girl. – dijo Midoriya limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir y le sonrió.

Recovery Girl le devolvió la sonrisa y se paró del asiento.

\- Vámonos, ahora hay otro asunto importante que atender – dijo Recovery Girl. Midoriya entendió al instante a lo que se refería, la escuela…

\- Sí… ¿Cómo cree que lo tomen?

\- No lo sé, pero yo seré quien les contará todo, tú volverás a tu cuarto y por ahora no les digas nada a tus compañeros.

\- Entiendo.

\- Y no por acostarte con un hombre signifique no deban usar condón seas o no seas doncel ¡Deben usar! – regañó Recovery Girl

\- S-sí – contestó Midoriya avergonzado.

\- Oh cierto, ¿Dónde vives?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu madre debe saberlo.

Su madre… ¿Así que desde ahí empezarían? No se sentía preparado de decirle aún, pero ella era una de las primeras personas que debía saberlo.

Tomaron un taxi para llegar a su hogar, al llegar Recovery Girl se quedó esperando en la calle para darles su privacidad, pero cuando la necesitara subiría. Ahora mismo Midoriya estaba enfrente de la puerta, le temblaba la mano, pero finalmente tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – dijo Inko abriendo la puerta, al ver que era su hijo se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Izuku se asustó por este acto e inconscientemente se protegió su barriga antes de que su madre lo abrazara.

\- ¡Me alegra tanto verte Izuku! – gritó Inko feliz. - ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – dijo preocupada.

\- Necesito contarte algo – su voz comenzó a sonar nerviosa y quebrada, estaba por derrumbarse sin decir nada, pero debía ser fuerte, emociones negativas eran malas.

\- Pasa, pasa – dijo Inko preocupada, su hijo no se veía bien, no era el Izuku alegre que conocía.

Se sentaron en la pequeña sala y un largo silencio se hizo presente, Inko estaba por romper el silencio cuando su hijo tomó un gran bocado de aire y suspiró.

\- Estoy… Estoy esperando un hijo – dijo Izuku sin mirar a su madre a la cara esperando el rechazo.

Por su parte Inko no dijo nada, estaba tan sorprendida que no salía palabra alguna.

\- E-e ¿Es verdad eso? – dijo Inko, al solo recibir un asentimiento volvió a hablar. - ¿Quién es la chica?

Izuku negó. – No hay ninguna chica, yo soy el que está embarazado, lo siento mamá…

Inko se paró de su lugar y caminó lentamente hasta su hijo quien miraba el suelo con los puños apretados y lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Inko lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

\- Lo siento, es mi culpa – dijo Inko llorando sorprendiendo a su hijo por sus palabras ¿De qué se disculpaba? – Nunca te dije que eres doncel.

Izuku abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué había dicho?

\- S-s-s ¡¿Lo sabías?! – gritó Izuku sorprendido.

Inko se separó asintiendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Te lo iba a contar cuando tuvieras quince años… Pero como nunca mostraste señales de que te gustasen los hombres no te lo dije… Pensé… Pensé que no era necesario… Lo siento Izuku ¡He sido una mala madre!

Midoriya no podía enojarse con ella, no lo estaba rechazando y en cambio se culpaba.

\- El pasado es pasado… Las cosas ya están hechas, no te culparé por no decirme mamá, pero quiero que sepas que… Deseo tenerlo.

Inko lo miró y al mirar que tenía unos ojos decididos sonrió.

\- Si eso deseas… Bien, no te detendré… Pero ¿Qué sucederá con la escuela? ¿Cómo lo mantendrás?... ¿Quién es el padre?

\- Aun no se que sucederá con la escuela… Hoy la enfermera de la escuela la heroína Recovery Girl les contará. Tengo dinero guardado de lo que me dio Hawks, con eso puedo comprar lo básico cuando nazca, si me graduó trabajaré como héroe profesional así no me preocuparía por el dinero… El padre… Es alguien que aún no te puedo decir… Lo siento mamá

\- Izuku… ¿Qué pasa si no te gradúas?

\- Yo… Buscaré alguna forma – dijo sonriéndole, sabía que no podría hacer que su madre cargase con su responsabilidad. Después pensaría en eso… Su preocupación de ese momento era Shigaraki…

Inko lo miró preocupada pero después sonrió, se sentía culpable por no revelarse su secreto y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias, lo menos que podía hacer era apoyarlo con su decisión.

\- Yo estaré aquí para cuando me necesites Izuku, eres mi hijo después de todo – dijo Inko sonriéndole, Izuku la volvió a abrazar agradecido. – Pero cuéntame lo que ha sucedido.

Entonces le comenzó a contar sobre lo que le había dicho el médico sobre su condición en el embarazo, no le dijo que tenía destinado, aun no quería revelarle eso… Después de un tiempo Recovery Girl tocó la puerta para que regresasen a la UA.

En el camino Recovery Girl le comenzó a contar más acerca de los donceles. Al igual que los destinados, no hay muchos registros de estos y también se sabe que han existido desde hace siglos, escritos y dibujos antiguos se pudieron apreciar la existencia de estos. En fechas modernas los casos registrados son unos 30 en todo el mundo desde el siglo xx. Los casos han ido aumentando por una simple razón, el romance entre dos personas del mismo sexo no es tan mal visto como en siglos y años anteriores. Es por ello que se comienza a cuestionar si revelar al mundo sobre la existencia de los donceles como verdadera. Si bien, los destinados del mismo sexo son aceptados, es porque el destino así lo marcó, pero los donceles son otro tema aparte… No están relacionados, todo el mundo, hombres y mujeres tienen un destinado solo es cuestión de encontrarlo, los donceles por otra parte solo son algunos hombres, no todos tienen esta condición. Es por ello que se esconde esa información y solo los médicos y enfermeras de todo el mundo saben de esto, al igual que los padres para prevenir un embarazo de ser necesario. Probablemente haya más donceles en el mundo que no reconocieron al nacer y tiene una vida normal sin saber que son donceles, ser doncel no significa que te tenga que gustar alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Al llegar a la UA Recovery Girl se fue al edificio principal y Midoriya se dirigió pensativo a su dormitorio. Tendría que analizar e investigar más a fondo sobre los donceles para comprender mejor lo que es… Pero al mirar su dormitorio de lejos su preocupación volvió, ya estaba a punto de anochecer, probablemente todos estaban reunidos abajo para cenar. No les iba a contar… Pero tendría que hacerlo, una barriga de meses no se puede esconder y… Shigaraki… No podía simplemente contarle por teléfono, necesitaba verlo en persona, solo esperaba que fuera pronto, ya quería quitarse esa preocupación de encima.

Midoriya abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio, desde afuera se escuchaban las risas de sus compañeros y amigos. Estaba con los pelos de punta, no sabía como actuar ante ellos, estaba muy nervioso.

\- ¡Deku! – gritó Uraraka llamando la atención de los demás que voltearon a ver a la puerta principal y se acercaron corriendo. - ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

\- Midoriya ¿No te pasó nada malo? – dijo Todoroki.

\- ¡Hombre! ¡Me asustaste cuando te desmayaste! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – gritó Kirishima.

\- ¡Espacio! ¡Espacio! ¡Lo sofocan! – gritó Iida.

Todos comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas, estaban preocupados por su peli verde preferido. No era normal que desapareciera durante todo el día y fuera al hospital por bastante tiempo, solo algo grave debió sucederle.

Midoriya intentó tranquilizarlos diciendo que estaba bien y que solo estaba muy cansado, claramente nadie le creyó. Midoriya logró salir del circulo que le habían formado y subió por las escales para ir a su habitación.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! – dijo Ashido. - ¡La comida está lista!

\- Oh, lo siento chicos, no tengo mucha hambre – dijo Midoriya.

\- No has comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo, come por lo menos un poco – sugirió Shinso.

\- Sí, te pondrás mal de nuevo - dijo Asui.

\- Gracias por preocuparse, pero realmente no tengo hambre – dijo Midoriya dedicándoles una sonrisa tímida y subió.

Al llegar a su habitación se sentó y al quitarse el uniforme se miró al espejo, no lo había notado bien pero realmente comenzaba a tener barriga. Sonrió débilmente tocándose el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a formarse.

\- No dejaré que nada malo te pase – susurró Midoriya.

Al ponerse su pijama se recostó sobre su cama pensativo, sus temores volvían a surgir, pero intentaba no pensar en ello, no le haría bien…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo y reincorporándose en la cama. Bakugo había entrado con su típica mirada molesta y con un plato grande de estofado.

\- No dejaban de fastidiar en que te trajera esto – dijo Bakugo dejando el plato en la cama frente a Midoriya.

\- Pero yo realmente…

\- ¡Qué comas o te sambutiré la cuchara en la boca!

\- ¡Comeré! ¡Comeré!

Midoriya tomó la cuchara y comió un bocado bajo la atenta mirada de Bakugo. Un silencio se había formado en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Bakugo con tono calmado.

Midoriya lo miró y dejó la cuchara en el plato y suspiró. A él… ¿Podría contarle?

\- Kacchan… ¿Has escuchado de los donceles? ¿Qué piensas de ellos? – dijo Midoriya comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué de repente?... No lo sé, lo veo poco creíble.

\- Y si… Te dijera que yo… ¿S-s-soy uno?

\- ¿Huh?

\- Kacchan… Yo soy… Un doncel…

\- … ¿Qué?

\- Y estoy esperando un hijo… Estoy embarazado Kacchan.

\- … ¿Q-qué?

Midoriya comenzaba a lagrimear, Bakugo estaba en estado de shock procesando la información. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el cansancio, las ganas de orinar constantemente, esa aura negra que había salido anteriormente del pecoso que en realidad era un cambio de humor, el desmayo…

\- To… - dijo Bakugo.

\- ¿K-Kacchan?

\- ¡Yo lo mato! – gritó Bakugo a todo pulmón liberando pequeñas explosiones de sus manos sorprendiendo a Midoriya.

\- ¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciado?! ¡Le parto la cara ahora mismo!

\- ¡K-Kacchan tranquilízate!

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a abusar de ti?!

\- ¡Fue concedido Kacchan! – gritó Midoriya rojo de la vergüenza. Entonces Bakugo se calló. – E-escucha Kacchan… Se qué es sorprendente, pero…

\- ¿Piensas tenerlo? – dijo Bakugo a lo cual Midoriya asintió levemente, entonces Bakugo suspiró. – Cuéntame todo.

A Midoriya se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió feliz, no lo rechazó. Entonces Midoriya le comenzó a contar a Bakugo todo sobre lo que sabe de los donceles y de su condición del embarazo.

En otra parte, en una sala de reuniones se encontraban algunos profesores, el director, y Recovery Girl.

\- ¿Por qué nos pediste una reunión tan repentinamente Recovery Girl? – dijo Nezu.

\- ¡¿Es sobre el joven Midoriya?! – dijo All Might preocupado.

\- ¿Le pasó algo malo? – preguntó Midnight.

\- Silencio, déjenla hablar – dijo Ectoplasma

\- Gracias, sí, es sobre Midoriya Izuku – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema con él? – preguntó Nezu.

\- Iré directo al grano, es un doncel, tiene dos meses con tres semanas de embarazo y piensa tenerlo – dijo Recovery Girl.

Toda la sala se mantuvo en silencio, All Might casi se desmaya al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Entonces todos esos malestares eran por que está embarazado? – preguntó Aizawa.

\- Así es – contestó Recovery Girl. – Pero eso no es todo, su situación es complicada, es un embarazo riesgoso. Todos los datos están en el informe que tengo en mis manos por si quieren mirar.

Nezu pidió que le pasaran los documentos y empezó a revisarlos cuidadosamente.

\- Ya veo, no podrá entrenar hasta que se alivie – dijo Nezu.

\- Mi chico… ¿Q-qué sucederá con él? – preguntó All Might a Nezu.

\- Midoriya quiere seguir estudiando, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- Dices que él no sabía que era un doncel ¿No? ¡Entonces no es su culpa! ¡Si quiere graduarse le ayudaremos! Pero no será fácil, puede seguir asistiendo a clases y mirar las prácticas de sus compañeros. Cuando se alivie podemos hacer lo mismo que hicimos con Shinso, un examen especial para ver si está a la altura de sus compañeros, en caso de que falle el examen repetirá el año – dijo Nezu. - ¿Qué piensa usted Aizawa?

\- … Me parece bien, Midoriya no se rendirá fácilmente.

\- R-Recovery Girl ¿Sabes quién es el padre? – preguntó All Might.

\- Oh si sobre eso, no me quiso contar, pero hay algo más que me preocupa – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- ¿Hay más? – comentó Cementoss.

\- Esto es necesario que lo sepa, debe permitir dejar salir a Midoriya por lo menos una vez a la semana.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Nezu sospechando la respuesta.

\- Tiene destinado, pero no me quiso contar quien es y apreciaría que lo dejen estar por ahora, no quiero que su embarazo se complique más por estarlo cuestionando sobre el otro padre de ese bebé en camino.

\- Entiendo – dijo Nezu. - En circunstancias normales no lo permitiría, pero… Su caso es especial así que lo dejaré estar por lo mientras solo faltan seis meses y medio. Confió en el pupilo de All Might.

\- Te lo agradezco – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- Ahora es tu turno de hablar con tu estudiante Aizawa – dijo Nezu. – Oh, y quiero que cada vez que Midoriya Izuku salga de la escuela lo acompañes lo más lejos posible y lo recojas.

\- Entendido – dijo Aizawa.

\- Después de Aizawa hablas tú All Might, puedo ver que te estas muriendo ahora mismo – dijo Nezu.

\- Estoy preocupado por él… - dijo All Might con mirada preocupante.

\- Y cuando veas estos documentos más – dijo Nezu asustando a All Might.

\- No asustes al niño, Midoriya estará bien siempre y cuando haga lo que le dijimos – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué ganas de ver al bebé cuando nazca! ¡¿Será igual de lindo que él?! – dijo Midnight emocionada.

\- Es inusual que estés tan callado Present Mic – dijo Ectoplasma.

\- Déjalo, está en shock – dijo Aizawa.

\- Tú también pareces estar en shock All Might – dijo Cementoss.

\- Bueno… No me lo esperaba…

\- Aizawa, si vas a hablar con Midoriya que sea mañana, por ahora déjalo descansar, ya ha tenido un duro día – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- Entendido, iré a mi habitación.

Con la junta terminaba, cada quien se fue con distintos pensamientos y emociones. Recovery Girl se quedó con Nezu para hablar mejor de la situación.

Midoriya se había acabado el estofado y se quedó dormido al lado de Bakugo. Bakugo lo acostó bien en la cama, lo tapó y se retiro de la habitación. Su situación se complicaba cada vez más.


	49. La Noticia

Al día siguiente Midoriya comenzaba a levantarse, se reincorporó en su cama mirando a un punto desorientado intentando recordar lo que había sucedido, hasta que recordó. El día anterior habían sucedido tantas cosas y a la primera persona de sus amigos y compañeros a quien le dijo sobre su embarazo fue a Bakugo, terminó contándole el riesgo que tenía sobre su embarazo, lloró mientras le contaba, pero Bakugo solo lo miraba en silencio y después lo había abrazado sin decir palabra alguna, eso lo había tranquilizado y terminó dormido en sus brazos. Si estaba envuelto en sabanas eso significaba que Bakugo lo tapó.

Sonrió ante ello y se dispuso a cambiarse, miró la hora, ya era tarde para ducharse, a esa hora la mayoría ya debería estar en el baño duchándose o terminando de cambiarse.

Ahora… ¿Cómo les explicaría a sus compañeros que es un doncel y esperaba un hijo? Aún tenía miedo de contarlo… Pero tenía que hacerlo, no tenía opción, tarde o temprano se terminarían dando cuenta. No sabía cuáles eran las reacciones de sus profesores, Recovery Girl dijo que ella les contaría y ese día tendría que ver a algunos de ellos, también no sabía si All Might ya sabía o no y su reacción… Pero a quien más deseaba decirle era a Shigaraki, necesitaba verlo, pero no podía sin antes tener un permiso de salida, solo esperaba que Recovery Girl hubiese logrado convencer sus salidas…

Al bajar a la primera planta observó que las mesas y sillas ya estaban colocadas en su lugar para poder desayunar. En el lugar solo se encontraban Uraraka, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Shinso, Todoroki, Bakugo, Tokoyami y Asui.

\- ¡Buenos días Midoriya kun! – saludó Iida.

\- Buenos días ¿Te encuentras mejor? -dijo Yaoyorozu.

\- Buenos días – dijo Uraraka bostezando mientras se tallaba los ojos.

\- Buenos días – dijo Asui.

-B-buenos días – respondió Midoriya. – Sí, estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte Yaoyorozu.

\- ¿Bakugo te llevó la comida? – dijo Shinso.

\- ¡Ya te dije que sí! ¡Deja de fastidiar! – gritó Bakugo desde la cocina.

\- S-sí, Kacchan me entregó la comida… ¿Está cocinando solo? – se preguntó Midoriya extrañado, por lo general eran dos o cuatro los encargados de preparar las comidas.

\- Me tocaba a mí también, pero me corrió – dijo Todoroki despreocupado.

\- Solo me dejó picar las frutas – dijo Tokoyami.

Midoriya volteó a ver a Bakugo, estaba concentrando dando los últimos toques a lo que aparentemente eran omelettes. Si bien, a Bakugo le molestaba que algunos no cocinaran bien, pero por lo menos los entretenía con algo para no hacer nada él solo… ¿A caso él? No, imposible…

Cuando todos estaban reunidos en la mesa y cada quien tomó su plato, Bakugo le extendió uno a Midoriya, el omelette era más grande y con más verdura en su interior, aparte de la cantidad de fruta en el plato era mayor.

Midoriya volteó a ver a Bakugo nerviosamente, ahora lo confirmaba, definitivamente Bakugo decidió cocinar solo para que su plato fuera bueno por estar encinta. Además de que Todoroki era un peligro en la cocina, en más de una ocasión comió comida que parecía carbón o que estaba crudo…

\- Gracias Kacchan – dijo Midoriya sonriéndole. Bakugo era un buen amigo, aunque no le gustase demostrarlo.

Bakugo no dijo nada y se sentó en la mesa de al lado detrás de él para sorpresa de sus amigos. Lo usual era que se sentara lo más alejado posible. Si bien, no era ningún secreto que Bakugo y Midoriya se llevaban bien… A su manera, pero bien, al fin y al cabo, pero el trato de Bakugo hacia Midoriya no cambiaba mucho al igual que hacia los demás, gritaba y solo se juntaba con Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y también Ashido y Mineta cuando se les pegaban, con Midoriya seguía teniendo esa extraña rivalidad-amistad, así que siempre se sentaban alejados. Por ello les extrañaba que se sentara cercas de Midoriya.

Bakugo se mostraba más tranquilo frente a él, cuando Midoriya pidió el cátsup Bakugo fue el primero en dárselo, cuando por accidente tiró su cubierto Bakugo le dio uno nuevo y de camino a clases le arrebató su mochila y caminó sin mirarlo dejándolo atrás junto a sus amigos, cuando llegó al salón su mochila ya estaba en su butaca. Probablemente era por su embarazo que actuaba así… Le ponía feliz saber que Bakugo se preocupaba por él, pero estaba asustando a los demás por ser tan amable y considerado con él… Internamente también se asustaba de ver ese cambio tan radical. ¿Debería decirle que pare? Aunque lo ponía sumamente feliz verlo actuar así y también una clase de escalofrío…

Al iniciar las clases Aizawa le dijo a Midoriya que fuera a verlo en receso. Midoriya estuvo nervioso durante todas las primeras horas que eran de teoría, después del receso eran las horas prácticas. ¿Qué le diría Aizawa? Por supuesto era respecto a su embarazo y eso le provocaba nervios a por mayor.

Una vez que se dio inicio al receso, Midoriya caminó hasta la sala de profesores despidiéndose de sus amigos, al llegar a la sala solo se encontraba Aizawa en el lugar esperándolo. Midoriya se encontraba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, Aizawa por otra parte se mostraba neutral como siempre.

Aizawa invitó a sentarse a Midoriya y un gran silencio se formó.

\- ¿L-lo sabe? – dirigió primero la palabra Midoriya.

\- Sí, al igual que los profesores que están a cargo de ti y el director – dijo Aizawa.

\- ¿Q-qué hay de All Might?

\- All Might también es un profesor a cargo de ti, por supuesto que lo sabe.

Midoriya no sabía ahora como mirar a All Might, quería hablar con él, pero no quería saber su reacción aún. ¿Qué es lo pensaba All Might al respecto? Estaba temeroso en saber la respuesta.

Aizawa podía observar la cara de preocupación de Midoriya y soltó un suspiro, tomó la silla de al lado y se sentó enfrente de Midoriya.

\- Te preocupas demasiado, tú mejor que nadie debes de saber cómo es All Might ¿Realmente crees que pensaría algo malo de ti? – dijo Aizawa sorprendiendo a Midoriya, ¿Cómo adivinó que esa era su preocupación? – Se pondrá a llorar si se entera que eso estuviste pensando de él, lo mismo con tus demás compañeros. Ya son tres años juntos, debes saber que no son la clase de personas que juzgan a otros y respetan la opinión de los demás.

Midoriya al escuchar eso soltó un suspiro de alivio. Aizawa tenía razón, probablemente primero se sorprenderán… Pero después… Esperaba que realmente lo tomarán bien.

\- Ahora… Con respecto a tu embarazo, tu carrera como héroe está por culminar, será un embarazo complicado y de alto riesgo, tienes dieciocho años y los cumpliste hace unos días ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?

\- Sí, lo estoy, no cambiaré mi decisión sin importar qué. Se que puedo perder al niño si no me cuido debidamente…

\- No solo eso, no se si te dijeron, pero a los donceles se les practica la cesárea y con embarazo de alto riesgo también implica tú vida en riesgo.

\- Lo sé… Pero eso no me importa, yo haré lo posible para que este niño este en mis brazos.

Aizawa en todo momento se mostraba neutral con su mirada seria sin pestañear ni un segundo, los ojos de Midoriya mostraban decisión, pero también miedo mientras no despegaba la mirada de su profesor.

\- …Lo suponía, conociéndote. Esa era la respuesta que darías – dijo Aizawa, sonreía por dentro, estaba orgulloso de él, pero era un tema serio así que no lo elogiaría. - Por los datos y el informe que nos entregó Recovery Girl, tu hijo nacerá en enero.

Midoriya lo miró sorprendido, ahora que lo pensaba, no había contado los meses, estaba tan preocupado por como reaccionarían los demás que olvidó por completo ese detalle.

\- En esta semana cumples tu tercer mes de gestación – dijo Aizawa con su semblante neutral. – Ahora mismo estás entrando a una etapa de alto riesgo de abortar si no te cuidas, pero esto ya deberías saberlo así que iré directo al grano. El director Nezu aprobó tu continuación de la carrera.

\- E-e ¡¿Enserio?! – dijo Midoriya gritando de la felicidad.

\- Sí, pero, no podrás continuar con tus clases de prácticas, solo serás un espectador. Ya he hablado con Hawks, no le conté de tu embarazo por respetar tu privacidad, si decides contarle es cosa tuya, por ahora tus pasantías están canceladas. Si quieres graduarte solo te diré algo, esfuérzate más que nunca, incluso si no puedes entrenar tu quirk y cuerpo, será difícil pero no imposible, por que en cuanto nazca solo tendrás un mes para descansar, después en marzo tendrás que aplicar un examen de tres días para comprobar que estés a la altura de tus compañeros y graduarte o repetir año, apenas tendrás solo un mes y medio para poner en practica tu quirk y habilidades que tus compañeros desarrollaran en ocho meses, ¿Aun así quieres seguir?

Midoriya esbozó una sonrisa y con una mirada decidida gritó.

\- ¡Seguiré! ¡Acepto el reto! – dijo Midoriya con puño en alto sonriendo. Será difícil pero no imposible, les mostrará que puede dar a luz y graduarse en ese año.

Aizawa esbozó una gran sonrisa. Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar, el receso había terminado, pero Aizawa le dio un emparedado y un jugo para que comiera mientras veía el entrenamiento de los demás.

Midoriya no creía acostumbrarse pronto en ser solo un espectador, pero todo era para que su hijo naciera. Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento unos ya habían comenzado en simular el rescate a personas en un terremoto.

\- ¡Midoriya! ¡Por fin llegas! – dijo Iida. – Rápido, dile a Cementoss que te asigne a un equipo.

\- Ah… No, Iida yo no…

\- ¡Profesor Cementoss! ¡Midoriya no tiene equipo! – dijo Iida.

Cementoss al escucharlo se acercó.

\- No se preocupe por eso Iida, Midoriya no practicará por ahora – dijo Cementoss.

Iida lo miró confundido ¿Por qué no?

\- Vamos, es casi tu turno – dijo Cementoss.

\- Ah… ¡Sí! – dijo Iida. – Deséame suerte Midoriya.

\- ¡Suerte Iida! – dijo Midoriya animando sonriéndole, Iida le sonrió devuelta y corrió a prepararse con su equipo.

Midoriya miraba como sus compañeros se esforzaban, le sabía mal no estar con alguno de ellos, pero ahora estaba más seguro de algo, debía contarles, ya no podrá practicar con ellos, estaba claro que se darían cuenta… Pero aun no tenía el valor, necesitaba encontrar ese valor para decirlo.

Cuatro horas de práctica ya habían pasado con distintos profesores, todos se dieron cuenta que Midoriya no participó en ninguno de ellos ¿Y como no notarlo? Si era el que más destacaba en cualquier practica que se pusiese en frente. Iida, Todoroki, Shinso y Uraraka le habían preguntado si se sentía mal, pero solo recibían una risa nerviosa junto a palabras inentendibles, así que nadie más le volvió a preguntar, Bakugo por otra parte intuía que le habían prohibido hacer prácticas, lo cual era entendible por su estado.

Midoriya en todo momento se encontraba analizando los movimientos de sus compañeros y analizando las situaciones anotando todo en su libreta. Antes de finalizar la última clase llegó Aizawa y sacó a Midoriya de ahí.

\- ¿Qué sucede profesor Aizawa? – preguntó Midoriya confundido.

\- Se me olvidó decirte, el director Nezu permitió que salgas por cinco horas de la escuela, pero yo te acompañaré lo más cercano al lugar de encuentro. Recovery Girl nos contó tu situación, no te agobies, respetaremos tu decisión de mantenerlo en secreto hasta después. Bueno, en realidad no es como que nos importe saber quien es el padre, es solo por el hecho de ser destinados.

\- L-lo comprendo…

\- ¿Ya lo sabe?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí ya lo sabe, sobre tu embarazo.

\- N-no… Q-quería decírselo enfrente…

\- Entonces vamos – dijo Aizawa caminando hacia fuera.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Solo te seguirás atormentando si no te quitas ese peso de una vez, ya autoricé en que salgas, tienes solo dos horas por hoy. ¿Dónde quieres que te deje?

Midoriya sonrió, aun no estaba preparado para decirle, pero… Tenía razón, debía quitarse el peso de encima.

Aizawa llevó a Midoriya hasta un parque, Aizawa le dijo que regresaría en dos horas por él y se fue. Midoriya respiró hondo y marcó a Kurogiri para que lo recogiera, caminó hacia los árboles donde un portal se abrió y entró en él.

\- Debo decir que estuve sorprendido cuando me llamaste – dijo Kurogiri. – Es bueno volver a verte.

\- ¡No has muerto! – dijo Twice soltando una lagrima.

\- ¡Oh vaya! Has cambiado un poco desde la última vez que te vi – dijo Magne.

\- B-buenas tardes – saludó Midoriya completamente nervioso, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los que estaban presentes.

\- ¡Izuku! – gritó de felicidad Eri al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo siendo correspondida. Pero abrió los ojos de extrañez, siempre que lo abrazaba sentía su abdomen duro y plano por producto de los abdominales, pero ahora lo sentía un poco suave y ya no era plano. - ¿Por qué tu abdomen ya no es plano?

La pregunta de Eri hizo que Midoriya se atragantara con su propia saliva.

\- P-p-p-por que ¡Por que ya sabes eso! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sí! ¡Eso! – dijo Midoriya entrando en una crisis nerviosa.

\- ¿Eso? – preguntó Eri confundida.

\- Ah, Eri, parece ser que Midoriya Izuku tiene un asunto importante con Shigaraki Tomura– dijo Kurogiri. Se le hacía raro que Midoriya estuviera ahí cuando su escuela había prohibido salidas, algo grave debe sucederle como para que esté ahí y sin mencionar su nerviosismo. – Shigaraki Tomura se encuentra en su habitación.

\- S-s-sí – dijo Midoriya y después miró a Eri acariciando suavemente su cabeza. – Te prometo que después hablamos.

Eri no quería dejarlo ir, pero comprendía que debía irse así que asintió sonriéndole.

Midoriya caminaba a paso lento hasta la habitación de Shigaraki, estaba más nervioso que cuando habló con Aizawa, si fuera Bakugo ya hubiera explotado toda la guarida por su sudor… Cuando llegó hasta la habitación de Shigaraki antes de tocar la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a Shigaraki totalmente sorprendido y entonces Midoriya se puso pálido.

\- Izuku… - dijo Shigaraki para después abrazarlo.

Midoriya se sorprendió por tan repentino abrazo, pero al sentir sus brazos se tranquilizó un poco. Shigaraki había sentido su presencia, se le hacía raro que realmente fuese él y pensaba que era su mente jugándole una pala pasada, pero no, realmente era él, pero por lo visto no se encontraba bien así que lo soltó y cerró la puerta.

Estaban los dos solos en el cuarto, Midoriya se moría de los nervios, no sabía por dónde empezar ni cómo explicarle, no paraba de repetirse mentalmente _¡Dile! ¡Dile de una vez!_ Por otro lado, Shigaraki miraba confundido y preocupado a su peliverde, desde que llegó se notaba su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Shigaraki haciendo brincar a Midoriya del susto. - ¿A pasado algo que te preocupe?

\- Yo… ¿Q-qué piensas de los niños? – preguntó Midoriya nervioso dándose un golpe mental ¡Eso no era! Tiene que ver, ¡Pero eso no era lo que quería decir!

Shigaraki lo miró confundido - … Me parecen molestos, pero Eri es una excepción. Sin mencionar que los demás no se comportan muy maduros que digamos, se comportan como niños ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?

Oh no, que le dijese que le parecían molestos solo lo hacía dudar más… Pero tal vez ¿Pueda llegar a quererlo como a Eri?... Tenía que decirle de una vez por todas antes de que se arrepintiera, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro… No, el profesor Aizawa tenía razón ¡Debía decirle de una vez por todas!

Midoriya tomó un gran bocado de aire y lo dejó salir.

\- Tomura yo… ¡Estoyesperandounhijotuyo! – dijo Midoriya rápido la última frase y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? – Shigaraki solo entendió la parte "estoy" y "tuyo", no comprendía que quería decir. – Hablaste muy rápido.

\- Q-qué… ¡Estoy en cinta! – Midoriya apretó más los ojos.

\- … ¿Qué? – Shigaraki seguía sin entender ¿Qué era eso de estar en cinta?

\- ¡Oh carajos! ¡Qué está embarazado! ¡Preñado! ¡Tendrá un bebé! ¡Va a dar a luz! ¡Y no fue por obra del espíritu santo! – la voz de Twice se escuchó detrás de la puerta y en seguida otras voces con un "¡Shhh!" se escucharon en conjunto.

Shigaraki miró a Midoriya sorprendido y confundido ignorando los ruidos detrás de la puerta en busca de respuestas.

Midoriya abrió lentamente los ojos y al mirar la mirada confundida de Shigaraki asintió levemente.

\- S-soy un doncel… T-tengo dos meses y tes semanas de gestación… Un doctor lo ha confirmado…

Shigaraki estaba en blanco procesando la información ¿Doncel? Había escuchado de ellos, pero al igual que los destinados no creía en ellos. Pero no solo el destino lo juntó con su destinado mostrándole que efectivamente los destinados eran posibles, ahora su pareja y destinado le dice que es un doncel y además ¿Estaba esperando un hijo?... No sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca en su miserable vida se imaginaría que algo como eso podría suceder…

Midoriya al ver como Shigaraki solo miraba a un punto sin decir palabra alguna ni siquiera parpadear comenzó a lagrimear. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿No lo aceptaba? ¿Por qué no decía nada? Tenía miedo.

Sollozos comenzaron a resonar en la oscura habitación, Midoriya comenzó a llorar mirando hacia el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños contra su pantalón. Shigaraki reacciona al escuchar los sollozos, miró a Midoriya, se veía tan triste y vulnerable.

Se culpó, fue su culpa que su querido peliverde llorara. Se acercó a él y lo atrajo a su pecho abrazándolo.

\- No llores… No estoy molesto ni me desagradas – dijo Shigaraki. – Te amo y eso nunca cambiará, estoy feliz… Estaré esperando con ansias el nacimiento de este bebé.

Midoriya dejó de llorar y alzó la mirada mirando a Shigaraki con sus grandes ojos verdes, ¿Lo decía enserio? Realmente… ¿Realmente lo esperaba?

\- No te mentiré, estoy bastante sorprendido y no estoy preparado para ser padre… Ni en condiciones… Pero… Buscaré la forma de estar con ustedes dos.

Shigaraki acarició tiernamente el cabello de Midoriya transmitiendo tranquilidad. Midoriya se aferró a Shigaraki y sonrió.

\- Gracias… Yo también te amo – dijo Midoriya con una amplia sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo del otro lado de la puerta…

\- Mff mff ¡No voy a llorar! ¡Voy a llorar! – dijo Twice sonándose la nariz.

\- Mff mff, es tan bello – dijo Magne limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

\- … ¿Cómo lograron colar una videocámara ahí? – dijo Dabi quien pasaba por ahí, pero se quedó por el chisme.

\- Mff mff, eso no importa mff – dijo Spinner lagrimeando.

\- Hasta yo me sorprendo – dijo Mr. Compress.

Estaban reunidos mirando una pequeña pantalla que sostenía Spinner mientras escuchaban tras la puerta. Eri solo miraba a lo lejos confundida, si lloraban así no era nada grave así que no se preocupaba, pero le gustaría saber que los hizo poner sentimentales.

Kurogiri por otro lado estaba parado como una estatua totalmente en blanco, dejando de lado las muestras de afecto que Shigaraki mostraba y que aún no se acostumbraba a ver… ¿Cómo le contaba al sensei de esto? Un bebé… No solo le causaría problemas a Midoriya sino también a Shigaraki. Conociendo a Midoriya… Nunca se le pasaría por su cabeza el simple hecho de abortar y Shigaraki seguiría los deseos de Midoriya. Ahh… ¿Ahora qué haría? Las cosas no se podían complicar más…

Kurogiri arrastró a todos lejos de ahí para dejar hablar a la pareja tranquilamente. Después de un largo abrazo, Midoriya le contó a Shigaraki sobre los riesgos y cuidados que debía tener. Por supuesto, esto no puso feliz a Shigaraki, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer, lo mejor para Midoriya en ese momento era estar en su dichosa escuela bajo los cuidados de los profesores y médica en vez de estar en la guarida donde en cualquier momento podría dejar de ser segura y no existía médico alguno.

Si algo malo le llegase a suceder a su querido destinado e hijo… Él mismo se encargaría de hacer cenizas toda la escuela y a todo aquel que se encontrase dentro.

Antes de que faltaran diez minutos de que acabaran sus dos horas, Midoriya se despidió de todos más enérgico y feliz que antes. Cuando Aizawa llegó sonrió, al ver a Midoriya tan feliz solo significaba una cosa, el padre lo había aceptado… Y menos mal por que no quería buscarlo para hacerlo pagar.

Una vez que ya estaba en la UA y Aizawa y Midoriya caminaban hacia los dormitorios, Aizawa miró algo y se detuvo.

\- Tengo algo que hacer, suerte – dijo Aizawa y dio media vuelta.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Midoriya confundido.

\- J-joven Midoriya

Una voz perfectamente conocida lo hizo estremecer y volteó hacia la voz proveniente.

\- A-A ¡¿All Might?!

\- C-c ¿Cómo estás?

\- B-bien gracias por preguntar Y-y ¿Y tú All Might?

\- T-también gracias…

Un silencio incómodo se formó al no decir más palabras.

Patético pensó Aizawa mirando de lejos. ¿Por qué los dos se tenían que parecer tanto? Hasta parecen padre e hijo.

Ante el silencio incomodo formado recién All Might se dio un puñetazo en la cara asustando a Midoriya.

\- ¡¿A-All Might?!

\- Joven Midoriya – dijo All Might y lo abrazó. – Me alegra escuchar que decides seguir tu camino a pesar de las complicaciones y riesgos que se presenten en ese camino, se que las pasarás todas. Me has demostrado que con esfuerzo y empeño todo se puede. Ese niño que crece en tu interior será afortunado de tener un padre como tú, no se quien es el otro progenitor, pero si lo escogiste debe ser alguien fenomenal. Sé que pasarás exitosamente todo problema que se te presente, ahí estaré apoyándote mi chico. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti y lo sigo estando.

Midoriya había comenzado a llorar, las palabras de All Might dolían… Por que sentía que le estaba fallando a pesar de que lo estaba elogiando… Si tan solo supiera toda la verdad…

\- Ah, vamos, no llores, eso no le hará bien a tu hijo ¿Ok? – dijo All Might sonriéndole.

\- S-sí, gracias All Might – dijo Midoriya igualmente sonriéndole.

\- Vamos, ya es tarde, si necesitas algo llámame.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!

\- Y no tengas miedo de contarles, por que ¡Yo estoy aquí! – dijo All Might transformándose en la última frase y volviendo a su forma original. – Puedo acompañarte.

Midoriya rio y negó. – Gracias All Might, pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo.

Midoriya en un último gracias de despidió de All Might abrazándolo y después camino rápido hasta el dormitorio que ya se lograba ver desde ahí.

\- Midoriya, bienvenido – dijo Todoroki llamando la atención de todos.

Todos se encontraban ahí, organizándose para comenzar con la cena, era el segundo día que Midoriya desaparecía sin mencionar que no hizo sus prácticas, estaban preocupados por algo que le estuviera sucediendo.

Midoriya notó eso y sonrió levemente, ya había conseguido el valor que necesitaba para decirles, su pareja, la persona que consideraba como un padre y la persona que le terminó tomando mucho afecto como otro padre más, esas tres personas lograron animarlo y aceptarlo, no había forma de que deprimiera, aunque algunos lo llegasen a rechazar.

\- Ya no podré hacer prácticas – dijo Midoriya sorprendido a todos, Bakugo rápidamente volteó a verlo ¿Les iba a decir ya? – Ni podré seguir yendo a las pasantías contigo Tokoyami, lo siento.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – dijo Uraraka.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Algo malo te pasa! ¡Perdona no haberme dado cuenta antes! ¡He fallado como presidente de clase! – dijo Iida golpeándose la cabeza contra un muro.

\- ¡¿Te sucede algo malo?! – dijo Hagakure.

\- Silencio, así nunca terminará de hablar – dijo Shinso.

\- Gracias Shinso, Sí, no podré nada físico porque… E-e-estoy esperando un hijo – dijo Midoriya esperando la reacción de todos, pero solo se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

\- … ¿Midoriya esperando un hijo? – preguntó Kirishima confundido.

\- C-c-c ¿¡Como es que él dejó de ser virgen?! – dijo Mineta.

\- … ¿Hijo? ¿Quién es la chica? – preguntó Kaminari sorprendido, nunca se imaginaron que Midoriya llegaría a tener novia.

\- Él es la chica – dijo Bakugo ganándose la mirada de los demás.

Otro silencio se hizo presente hasta que un grito los asustó.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Puede ser que! ¡¿Eres un doncel?! – gritó Yaoyorozu emocionada con brillos en los ojos.

\- S-sí – respondió Midoriya extrañado por su reacción.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sato.

\- ¡Siempre he estado interesada en el tema! ¡Me he leído todos los escritos existentes al respecto! ¡Son hombres que pueden quedar embarazados! – dijo Yaoyorozu.

Otro silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Midoriya comenzaba a sentirse nervioso ¿Por qué no podían decir nada de una vez? ¡Se comenzaba a morir de los nervios! ¡La situación se había vuelto incómoda!

\- ¿Cuántos meses? – preguntó Shinso siendo el más neutral de todos.

\- Próximos tres… - contestó Midoriya.

Shinso se acercó hasta Midoriya confundiéndolo y entonces Shinso levantó su camisa mostrando su vientre.

\- Oh, pues si comienzas a perder los músculos, la gordura se comienza a asomar – dijo Shinso.

\- S-S-S ¡SHINSO! – gritó Midoriya apenado volviendo a cubrirse.

\- ¡¿Qué haces maldito?! – gritó Bakugo.

\- Ah, ya veo, ahora no me extraña tu actitud de esta mañana, lo sabías – dijo Shinso a Bakugo.

\- … ¿Bakugo es el padre? – preguntó Todoroki confundido.

Un silencio más grande se había formado junto al sonido de alguien desplomándose.

\- ¡Uraraka kun! – gritó Iida socorriendo a su amiga desmayada.

\- N-n-n ¡No es Kacchan! / ¡No soy yo! – dijeron Midoriya y Bakugo.

Después del malentendido, y de explicarles lo sucedido, todos los demás reaccionaron y apoyaron a su querido amigo peliverde uniéndose en un abrazo grupal. Lo apoyarían en lo que pudiesen y a partir de ese momento, las personas que peor se les saba en la cocina estaban prohibidas para cocinar, como son Todoroki y Yaoyorozu.

No negaban que seguían sorprendidos ante la notica, pero estaban más sorprendidos por el hecho de que Midoriya tenía pareja dejando de lado de que fuese hombre… Y aún más sorprendidos que el más inocente ya no era inocente...

Yaoyorozu se quedó a darles una clase de cómo era un doncel a sus compañeros mientras tanto Midoriya subió a darse una ducha antes de la cena. Estaba tan feliz que no creía que nada pudiese ponerlo de mal humor en lo que restaba del día y probablemente en los siguientes. Ya se había quitado esos pesos de encima.

En la guarida de los villanos se encontraban Magne y Twice hablando por teléfono con Toga contándole sobre la noticia, del otro lado de la línea Toga comenzó a lagrimear ¡Se perdió la noticia por estar en esa mugrosa escuela! ¡Maldecía a todos los héroes y a Shigaraki quien la envió de espía! Pero agradecía el video que le enviaron, ¡Aún así no era lo mismo!

Mr. Compress fue obligado a explicarle a Eri y a Spinner lo que era un doncel, el paradero de Dabi se desconocía, este había logrado escapar cuando iba a ser él quien se encargaría de explicarles a Eri y a Spinner.

Kurogiri en ese momento estaba frente a la puerta de Shigaraki a punto de entrar.

\- Shigaraki Tomura, voy a entrar – dijo Kurogiri abriendo la puerta. - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, sobre el embarazo de Midoriya Izuku.

\- No es como si pudiera hacer algo, si eso es lo que desea… No me opondré… No me desagrada la idea solo…

\- No sabes cómo manejarlo ¿O me equivoco?

\- …

\- Después de todo, tú sigues siendo un villano quien se debe esconder en la oscuridad como si de una rata se tratase, mientras tanto él es un héroe que será venerado por los demás, brillando sin importar donde esté. Un niño producto de dos bandos distintos… ¿Cómo vivirá?

\- De eso… Me encargaré después…

\- ¿Estás consiente que cuando nazca ese niño el secreto de ustedes puede ser revelado no?

\- Eso lo sé, Izuku también lo sabe.

\- Sin mencionar qué… El plan.

\- Lo sé perfectamente, el plan sigue en pie y ha estado avanzando sin problemas. No tienes por qué estar preocupado por eso, estará todo listo en los próximos meses, el sensei lo sabe.

\- Bien, si necesitas ayuda de algo, házmelo saber.

\- Espera, Kurogiri, llama a Toga, quiero que lo vigile de cerca.

\- ¿Estás preocupado?

\- Lo escuchaste ¿No? Es un embarazo peligroso…

\- Entendido, la llamaré de inmediato.

En cuanto Kurogiri salió, Shigaraki dejó salir un suspiro y se tiró en la cama. El plan… El gran plan que han estado llevado a cabo secretamente durante bastante tiempo va bastante bien… En cuatro o seis meses más estará completamente listo para llevarlo a cabo… En ese tiempo aun no nacerá su hijo y Midoriya estará más débil que ahora.

Midoriya nunca lo perdonará por eso, por eso… Ahora estaba seguro, una vez se inicie con el plan, él… Hará eso.

.

.

.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

Me estoy basando en el ciclo escolar Japones, por lo que investigué inicia en abril. Por lo que la línea de tiempo del fic es a finales de julio. El cumpleaños de Tomura y Deku ya pasaron, actualmente tienen 22 y 18 años respectivamente.


	50. Primera Revisión

Conforme pasaban los días Midoriya se frustraba cada vez más, se frustraba al ver a sus compañeros y amigos esforzarse en los entrenamientos mientras él se sentaba a observarlos mientras anotaba en su libreta los movimientos, situaciones y ataques que hacían sus compañeros y que hubiera hecho él. Pero no se podía quejar, era algo que él mismo había decidido, solo le quedaba esperar, pero no por esperar hasta que pudiese entrenar no significase que no escribiría y analizaría lo que pudiera hacer en distintas situaciones y como mejorar su quirk en un solo un mes. Le esperaba todo un reto, si quería graduarse tenía que esforzarse el triple que sus compañeros, por ello estaba ideando un plan de entrenamiento, pero necesitaba ayuda para mejóralo.

Para empeorar su ánimo… Ahora era sensible a los olores y algunos no los soportaba como la soba… Se sentía culpable que ahora Todoroki ya no comiese su soba en el almuerzo y terminaba comiendo su querida soba en su habitación a escondidas lejos de él. Además, tenía cambios de humor bruscos que no podía controlar, incluso Bakugo ya no sabía qué hacer, si lo ignoraba Midoriya se enojaba y si le hablaba ofendía a Midoriya provocando que llore porque Bakugo aún no medía muy bien su lengua.

Midoriya dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Solo les causo problemas… - se dijo así mismo deprimido observando a sus amigos entrenando sus cuerpos sin el uso de sus quirks.

En ese momento se encontraban todos practicando en parejas en luchas de uno contra uno en una explanada rocosa bajo el sol. Midoriya se encontraba lejos sentado bajo una sombra que le instalaron y una botella de agua a su lado, no podía escuchar a sus compañeros desde la distancia en que estaba a excepción de por supuesto Bakugo.

\- ¿Lidiando con los síntomas de embarazó?

Midoriya se sorprendió al escuchar a Recovery Girl detrás de él.

\- ¡Buenos días Recovery Girl! – saludó Midoriya.

\- Puedo ver que en estas últimas tres semanas tu barriga ha crecido bastante– dijo Recovery Girl.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? No lo he notado.

\- Es normal si te miras con frecuencia, ¿Todo va bien?

-Nada que afecte gravemente, solo… Síntomas normales – rio nervioso.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, solo pasaba para recordarte que mañana tienes tu primera revisión después de clases, te estaré esperando en la entrada.

\- ¡Sí!... Mi primera revisión… Recovery Girl, ¿Po-Podré saber el sexo?

\- No, falta un mes para eso.

\- Oh… - dijo Midoriya con tristeza, quería saber si sería niño o niña, en realidad no le importaba que fuera, pero estaba muerto de la curiosidad y emocionado por comenzar a buscar nombres y para eso quería decidir el nombre definitivo junto a Shigaraki. De tan solo pensarlo lo ponía sumamente feliz, no quería pensar en las consecuencias ni el futuro que les esperará después, cuando tenga a su hijo en brazos disfrutará ese momento y solo después… Y solo después de eso enfrentará todo lo que se le ponga en camino.

Una vez que las clases terminaron y los estudiantes de 3-A comenzaban a levantar las mesas después de cenar. Midoriya estaba junto a sus amigos suspirando.

\- Realmente quería saber su sexo, pero un mes más no es mucho – dijo Midoriya mientras cruzaba los brazos asintiendo.

Todos los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención al peliverde.

\- ¡Pero sabrás más cosas mañana! ¡Así que ánimo! – dijo Iida.

\- ¡Sí! Gracias Iida- dijo Midoriya sonriéndole.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres que sea Deku kun?! ¡Si es una niña como tú sería tan linda! – dijo Uraraka emocionada, aun no se recuperaba del shock que le dejaron al enterarse que su amorío no solo salía con alguien, sino que además esperaba un hijo… Y que es gay, pero eso no quitaba que seguía siendo su amiga.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yo le crearía vestidos de princesas! – dijo Yaoyorozu con brillos en los ojos imaginándose toda clase de vestidos voluminosos y esponjosos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Creen que tenga pecas? – preguntó Hagakure. - ¡Se vería muy tierna!

\- ¡No! ¡Definitivamente será un niño! – dijo Kaminari.

\- ¿En qué te basas? – preguntó Jiro.

\- Hice que Midoriya contestara un test en línea, se llama _¿Quieres descubrir que será tu bebé? ¡Descúbrelo con este sencillo test!_ Y salió niño ¡Así que definitivamente será niño! – dijo Kaminari confiado.

\- … ¿Es enserio? – dijo Jiro ¿Hasta donde llegaba la estupidez de su amigo?

\- … ¿Enserio contestaste eso? – preguntó Shinso a Midoriya.

\- Bueno… No me pude negar… - dijo Midoriya recordando la cara inocente de un niño emocionado que tenía Kaminari al mostrarle el test de diez preguntas desde su celular.

\- Si es niño… ¿Será igual a Midoriya? O ¿Al otro padre? -preguntó Ojiro.

\- Ambos son casos perdidos – comentó Bakugo y una silla voló a su lugar logrando esquivarla. Midoriya lo miraba molesto con un mohín, otra vez la había cagado.

\- Midoriya se ha vuelto un tanto violento… - comentó Shoji.

\- Las hormonas – comentó Sero.

\- ¡No importa si es niño o niña! ¡Le enseñaré a entrenarse con todo tipo de aparato y herramienta! – gritó Kirishima.

\- Ah, yo le puedo enseñar a hornear – dijo Sato.

\- El arte de la oscuridad – dijo Tokoyami.

\- ¡Bien! ¡¿Quién apuesta?! ¡Yo apuesto por niña! – dijo Ashido levantando la mano.

\- ¡Niño! – gritó Kaminari imitando a Ashido.

\- ¡Niña! – gritaron alzando la mano en forma de apoyo Uraraka, Ashido, Hagakure, Yaoyorozu y Koda quien este último solo levantó la mano.

\- ¡Niño! -gritaron Kaminari, Sero y Kirishima quien le gustaba más la idea de que fuera hombre.

\- Aún ni si quiera se verá el sexo – comentó Jiro.

\- No puedo creer que realmente estén apostando – dijo Iida soltando un suspiro al ver como se formaba un alboroto.

\- ¿Qué quieres que sea Midoriya? – preguntó Aoyama asustando a Midoriya, no había notado cuando se colocó a su lado.

\- En realidad… No me importa con que nazca sano – contestó Midoriya sonriendo acariciando su barriga.

\- Espero que tenga tu personalidad – dijo Asui con una sonrisa.

\- Si tiene tu personalidad… Se convertirá en una buena persona, aunque si lo crías tú, igualmente se convertirá en una maravillosa persona – dijo Shinso mirando la escena de las apuestas.

\- Shinso… - dijo Midoriya con unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Ah, pero, sería genial que no saliese llorón como tú – dijo Shinso con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Shinso! – gritó Midoriya enojado.

\- ¡Shinso kun! ¡Discúlpate con Midoriya kun! – regañó Iida.

\- … Yo también espero que tenga su personalidad y no la del otro…. – susurró Bakugo para sí mismo, no confiaba en Shigaraki para nada, no dudaba que seguía siendo el mismo hombre despiadado que solo quiere ver destrucción, es un psicópata, alguien como él no cambia fácilmente. Es por ello que… No había ni un solo día en que dejase de preocuparse por su amigo peliverde, algún día podría lastimarlo, matarlo no, pero lastimarlo sí. Hasta que no viese con sus propios ojos a Shigaraki demostrando que ha cambiado… Hasta entonces seguirá desconfiando de él y estará siempre con la guardia alta, se preparaba para cualquier situación se volviese peligrosa.

Todos lo sabían, Midoriya, Shigaraki, Bakugo y la Liga de villanos, sabían que por ahora todo iría tranquilo, pero pronto todo se distorsionará. Los profesores ya sabían que Midoriya tenía destinado y no lo molestaban con el tema por su embarazo, así que… El día en que todo tomará un giro de 180° será el día en que el niño nazca. Midoriya no quería estresarse pensando en eso, Bakugo pensaba todas las noches en como ayudar a su amigo, Shigaraki ya tenía un plan, un plan que era posible que fallase y la liga solo esperaba las órdenes de su líder.

Los destinados no se pueden separar, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie podrá separarlos, se considera una aberración el intentar separarles y va contra la ley a nivel mundial… Pero ¿Qué sucede si uno de estos es el criminal más buscado de la nación? Nadie sabe, ni los más altos mandos sabrán que hacer, lo que si es un hecho es… Tendrán que tomar una drástica e importante decisión que probablemente dure días.

Pero eso último aun nadie lo sabe, nadie tiene ni la menor idea que una importante decisión se tendrá que tomar en un futuro, eso claro, si logran descubrir que Shigaraki Tomura y Midoriya Izuku son destinados.

_\- ¿La muerte? O ¿El perdón? _

_\- Morirán los dos._

_\- Nadie se dará cuenta. Es más importante las demás personas._

_\- ¿Salvar dos vidas? O ¿Cientos de vidas?_

_\- La respuesta está clara, ¿No crees? ********_

_\- Es tu decisión._

_\- La decisión definitiva._

Midoriya se levantó agitado ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Cuándo fue que tuvo la última?... No recordaba mucho, pero si recordaba la sensación, terror, tristeza, decepción y miedo. La pesadilla… No veía las caras, solo eran sombras sentadas en una mesa circular y las voces… ¿Quiénes eran? No las podía recordar... No, no era bueno abrumarse por una simple pesadilla, hoy era el día, el día en que le dirían el progreso de su embarazo.

\- Todo estará bien pequeño, tus papás te han estado cuidando, aunque uno no ha podido estar mucho tiempo con nosotros… Je ¿Me pregunto si me entenderá? Ni si quiera ha de escucharme – dijo Midoriya así mismo riendo nerviosamente. - ¡Bien! ¡Hoy empecemos un nuevo día!

Y así transcurrió el día, un día normal en la UA, hasta que llegó la hora de la cita médica. Ya habían pasado varios minutos en que Midoriya había ingresado junto a Recovery Girl al consultorio donde previamente le hicieron análisis de sangre y orina, en ese momento Midoriya estaba recostado en la camilla mientras el doctor le realizaba un ultrasonido. Desde que llegaron Midoriya no paraba de estar nervioso.

\- Oh, entonces es cierto – dijo el doctor mirando el ultrasonido. - ¿No es sorprendente Recovery Girl?

\- Sí, ahora te quejarás más de no poder hacer nada – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- ¿Eh? - Midoriya estaba confundido, no entendía de que hablaban y por más que veía el monitor del ultrasonido no podía distinguir nada.

\- ¿No lo vez ahí? – dijo el Doctor a Midoriya, este último negó confundido provocándole una risa.

\- Ah… Mira bien la forma – dijo Recovery Girl y entonces Midoriya forzó los ojos intentando distinguir.

\- Vamos, ¿Ya puedes ver esos dos bultos? – dijo El doctor sonriéndole.

\- Mmm… ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Ahora los veo!... Espere… D-d ¿Dos? – preguntó Midoriya sorprendido mirando a ver a su doctor y a Recovery Girl.

\- Felicidades, esperas gemelos – dijo El doctor con una sonrisa.

Midoriya se quedó helado con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada. ¿Dos? ¿Había dicho dos? ¿Tendrá gemelos?... ¿Dos? ¿Gemelos?... ¿Dos?

\- Son gemelos idénticos, provienen del mismo saco, no parecen tener ninguna mal formación, se están desarrollando bien, en tu próxima cita probablemente seamos capaces de determinar el sexo. Y en los análisis no salió ningún problema que puedas tener así que no hay nada que les pueda afectar en sus desarrollos.

\- Espera un momento – detuvo Recovery Girl. – Primero deja que se recupere.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Midoriya quien seguía estático repitiendo "dos" y "gemelos" mientras susurraba cosas que no podían descifrar.

\- ¿Gemelos? – dijo Todoroki.

\- ¡¿GEMELOS?! – dijeron todos los demás sorprendidos.

\- Sí… Serán gemelos – dijo Midoriya, después del gran shock Recovery Girl y él regresaron, en su próxima cita podrían determinaran el sexo de los gemelos y eso lo emocionaba, ahora… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shigaraki?

En cuanto había llegado, todos ya lo esperaban en la sala para recibirlo y que les contase como había ido, una vez que Midoriya había dicho que no había nada malo, es cuando reveló que esperaba gemelos.

\- Oh, entonces engordarás más – dijo Shinso.

\- … Sí… - dijo Midoriya deprimiéndose.

\- ¡Shinso kun! – regañó Iida.

\- Entonces… ¡Serán dos niñas! – gritó Ashido.

\- ¡Dos niños! – gritó Kaminari.

\- ¿Y si es niña y niño? – comentó Asui.

\- … Cierto – dijeron Ashido y Kaminari.

\- ¡Las apuestas se modifican! – gritó Hagakure.

De nuevo se volvieron a juntar esta vez con más personas para apostar si serán dos niñas, dos niños o niña y niño.

\- Shinso… ¿Tú también? – dijo Midoriya al ver a su amigo sonriendo mientras estaba en la bola apostando.

\- Dios… Parecen niños pequeños – dijo Iida.

\- … Iida… Tú – dijo Midoriya nerviosamente al ver a Iida caminar lentamente hacia los demás.

\- Solo es curiosidad ¡No te preocupes! – dijo Iida, la verdad también quería apostar.

\- Ese bastardo… ¿Qué tanto lo hicieron? – dijo Bakugo rechistando los dientes furiosos.

\- ¿Eh? – Midoriya no comprendía a lo que se refería hasta que su cerebro logró procesarlo y se puso rojo hasta las orejas - ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Kacchan!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la UA.

\- Ge-ge ¿Gemelos? – dijo All Might.

\- Gemelos – repitió Recovery Girl.

All Might, Aizawa y Nezu se encontraban en la oficina del ultimo tomando un café cuando llegó Recovery Girl a dar la gran noticia.

All Might se quedó helado con los ojos abiertos mirando a Recovery Girl sorprendido mientras sostenía la taza de café en el aire. ¿Gemelos? ¿Había dicho gemelos? Gemelos… Gemelos…

\- Con qué gemelos ¡No me lo esperaba! ¿Y tú All Might? – dijo Nezu volteando a verlo. Pero en ese instante All Might se desmayó. – Menos mal esa taza de café es barata.

\- Dios, este niño – dijo Recovery Girl.

Aizawa suspiró y junto a All Might del suelo acomodándolo en la silla.

\- En otras palabras, ahora se deberá cuidar más – dijo Aizawa.

\- Te lo encargo – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- Me voy – dijo Aizawa y tomó a All Might, lo colocó de forma en que su cabeza estuviera en su espalda mientras lo sostenía de las piernas, sí, como un costal de papa, solo que casi llegaba al suelo al ser más alto que Aizawa.

\- Te lo encargo – dijo Nezu y entonces Aizawa salió.

Finalmente, el día esperado, un sábado por la mañana, Midoriya ya se encontraba en la guarida de la liga más nervioso que nunca, ese día le diría a Shigaraki que espera gemelos.

Pero se lo diría a todos juntos así que esperaba en la sala de la guarida con todos reunidos.

\- ¿E-están todos? – preguntó Midoriya nerviosamente volteando a ver a todos. - ¿Y Toga?

_\- ¡Aquí estoy Izuku chan!_

\- ¡Aquí no está! – dijo Twice extendiendo su celular mostrando a una sonriente Toga mediante una videollamada.

\- ¿Mnh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Midoriya.

_\- ¡No estoy en la guarida! ¡Pero esta vez no me dejarán afuera! ¡Esta vez sabré que pasa!_

\- ¿Pasó algo? – dijo Shigaraki ignorando a Toga.

\- C-c-como sabrás… En esta semana fui a mi primera revisión… - dijo Midoriya tímidamente, los demás no decían nada para escuchar lo que tuviese que decir. – Estoy… Estoy esperando gemelos.

Un gran silencio se había formado, la cara de sorpresa se reflejaba en cada integrante. No fue hasta que las más jóvenes rompieron con el silencio para que los demás comenzaran a reaccionar.

\- ¡Gemelos! – celebraron Toga y Eri.

¡Izu! ¡Izu! ¿Qué serán? – preguntó Eri emocionada dando brinquitos hacia su dirección hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Ah, eso aun no lo sé, tendremos que esperar un mes para averiguarlo – dijo Midoriya acariciando su cabeza.

\- Oh… ¡Esperaré!, ¡Tendré con quienes jugar! – dijo Eri sonriendo de felicidad, siempre quiso alguien con quien jugar, por supuesto con Kota se llevaba de maravilla, pero le hacía ilusión ser la hermana mayor de alguien, después de todo ahí todos eran familia y ella era la pequeña, ahora tendría a quienes cuidar.

\- ¡Oh! ¡My! ¡God! – dijo Twice mientras se tocaba la cara sorprendido.

\- _¡Hey! ¡Twice chan! ¡No veo!_ – se quejó Toga.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Necesito comprar el doble de cosas! – dijo Magne abriendo un catálogo.

\- Wow, solo puedo decir… Wow – dijo Spinner sorprendido.

\- Felicidades a ambos - dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Sí, felicidades Midoriya Izuku, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – dijo Kurogiri.

\- Hum, al parecer sí sirves para algo – dijo Dabi en tono burlón a Shigaraki quien era el único que no salía de su trance.

\- ¿Shigaraki Tomura? – llamó Kurogiri volteando a verlo.

\- ¿T-Tomura? – llamó Midoriya.

Shigaraki no respondió y simplemente cayó al suelo desmayado.

\- ¡¿Shigaraki Tomura?! – gritó Kurogiri corriendo a socorrerlo.

\- Vaya, si que le afectó – se burló Dabi.

\- ¡No se queden ahí y tráiganme agua! – gritó Kurogiri.

\- ¡Sí señor! – dijeron Twice, Spinner y Magne.

\- _¡NOOO! ¡Twice chan! ¡No vi eso!_

\- ¡Perdón!

\- … Mmm… - Midoriya no decía nada hasta que comenzó a lagrimear.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Midoriya Izuku no se preocupe! ¡Solo está sorprendido! – dijo Kurogiri intentando calmarlo.

\- Agua – dijo Eri trayendo un vaso con agua.

\- Gracias Eri – dijo Kurogiri. - ¡Dabi no te quedes ahí parado sonriendo como idiota!

\- ¿Por qué? Es divertido – dijo Dabi sonriente, ver a Shigaraki sufrir le alegraba el día.

No fue hasta media hora después que Shigaraki despertó y comenzó a pedir disculpas a Midoriya quien se encontraba sollozando. Shigaraki se había sorprendido con la noticia, pero no le molestaba la idea. Ahora abrazaba a Midoriya, ya había dejado de sollozar y ahora se encontraba tranquilo durmiendo en su pecho. Ahora su lista de personas que proteger había incrementado.


	51. Sorpresa

Ya habían pasado un mes desde la noticia sobre los gemelos, ahora estaban en agosto, las escuelas normales estaban de vacaciones y regresaban hasta septiembre, pero las escuelas de héroes no. La rutina de Midoriya no había cambiado nada, solo ya no podía hacer tantas cosas como antes y se cuidaba más que nunca pero fuera de eso seguía igual que siempre, anotando lo más que pidiese de cada entrenamiento mientras los miraba frustrado y como se había acordado, Midoriya visitaba a Shigaraki por cinco horas una vez a la semana. Una cosa que si era notable era que Midoriya había dejado sus cambios de humor, el día que Shinso comentó eso todos brincaron y lloraron de felicidad, Midoriya ese día se avergonzó y disculpó con todos, Bakugo maldecía a Shigaraki por no ser él quien sufriera por los cambios de humor cuando era él el padre de esos niños.

En una habitación oscura se encontraban dos hombres, uno sentado en una silla y el otro parado frente a él con cuatro metros de distancia.

\- Las preparaciones están casi todas listas, si seguimos así nuestro plan puede comenzar antes de lo previsto - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Muy bien, tenías razón en ocultarnos, es mejor no llamar tanto la atención provocando pequeños desastres en cada oportunidad que tengamos, lo mejor es esperar y causar una gran conmoción y destruir todo de una sola vez - rio All for One.

\- Sin embargo, los héroes nos siguen buscando, deben sospechar que somos nosotros los responsables de las desapariciones, pero al no dejar rastros no podrán dar con nosotros. Esas cosas no podrán encontrarlas por más que busquen.

\- Estoy tan emocionado por que esto comience, quiero ver las caras de todos llenos de terror, los héroes no podrán hacer nada. Pero lo que más deseo... ¡Es ver la maldita cara de All Might llena de desesperación!

\- Y la verás, todos esos malditos héroes... No podrán mover ni un solo dedo, serán unos incompetentes, no podrán salvar a nadie... Todo se desmoronará.

\- Sí, me alegra demasiado que hayas madurado lo suficiente como para tomar estas decisiones, no te desvíes de tu camino y objetivo Tomura.

\- Para nada, mis objetivos son claros, nada cambiará mi pensar, quiero ver esta sociedad caer, todos deberían desaparecer.

\- Nosotros gobernaremos, las personas verán que los héroes no son nada... Ja... ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESTOY TAN ANSIOSO POR VER ESE DÍA LLEGAR! No fallen.

\- Todos han entrenado duro, lo harán bien, aunque en realidad no será necesaria su entrada, pero para dar a saber quién es la Liga de Villanos mostraran su poder ante todos de ser necesario.

\- También tú, Shigaraki Tomura, deberás mostrarte ante todos, como el próximo líder.

\- … Sí sensei.

\- ¡Oh es verdad! Te tengo una sorpresa, gracias a todas esas personas que trajiste estará listo pronto, cuando el plan se lleve a cabo quiero que lo uses.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- No seas impaciente y espera, también tengo un regalo pequeño para este momento, está a tu lado, nos esforzamos es conseguirla.

Shigaraki miró su lado derecho, había una caja pequeña de regalo reposando en una mesa. La tomó y al abrirla miró una pequeña botella con un extraño líquido de color morado. Shigaraki miró confundido al sensei en busca de respuesta.

\- ¡Felicidades! Por convertirte en padre – rio All for One sorprendiendo a Shigaraki. - ¿Oh? Vamos, no pongas esa cara ¿No deberías ser feliz? Serán… ¿Gemelos? ¿O me equivoco?

\- ¿Cómo?... Después de todo si tienes micrófonos…

\- ¡Para nada! Respeto la intimidad de todos ustedes… O parte de ella… Sabes que solo tengo unas pocas cámaras, sabes perfectamente como es que lo sé.

\- … Sí, Ahora recuerdo. Pero ¿Esto qué es? – dijo Shigaraki, después de mirarlo por unos segundos más abrió los ojos con asombro. - … Esto es… Veneno.

\- No precisamente, te estoy ayudando, dale eso al sucesor del One for All, con poca cantidad es suficiente.

\- Quieres… ¿Qué los mate? – dijo Shigaraki apretando su puño y el frasco con fuerza.

\- Jajaja ¡Por supuesto que no! No soy tan cruel – dijo All for One confundiendo a Shigaraki. – Esa cosa es para perder la conciencia, está hecha especialmente para que no les ocurra nada a los niños en camino. Dásela, Se ha creado una máquina para modificar su memoria. Falsos recuerdos y solo dejar algunos fragmentos, Midoriya Izuku no recordará nada de ser un héroe.

Shigaraki se había quedado callado de la impresión, en otras palabras… Darle eso y en cuanto se desmaye llevarlo con el sensei para que comience el proceso de modificación de memoria. Así… Podrá estar con su ser amado y sus hijos viviendo una nueva vida juntos sin que nadie los moleste, Midoriya no sufriría al no recordar nada más que a él y sus momentos con la Liga. Y sí todo marchaba bien con el plan… Ellos serían los conquistadores y gobernantes de todo Japón. Eso sonaba tan bien, una idea brillante, esa era la única forma de no separarse de ellos y tenía más posibilidades de protegerlos.

\- Sin mencionar – habló All for One. – Son gemelos, hay probabilidades que por lo menos uno de ellos herede tú poder, aunque también esta la probabilidad de que ninguno lo herede, pero de eso no hay problema, yo les daría los poderes más poderosos que tengo, no importa si son niñas o niños, siguen siendo personas y después de ti serían los siguientes en heredar la Liga de Villanos. Además, por fin tendríamos el poder del One for All. Es una idea brillante ¿No crees? Shigaraki Tomura.

Lo es, una brillante idea, solo por el hecho de que podría formar su familia sin ningún problema… Pero…

Shigaraki se despidió del sensei dando por finalizada su plática y salió. Al cerrar la puerta se encontró con Kurogiri esperando por él. Shigaraki lo miró de mala manera afilando los ojos.

\- Kurogiri…

\- Lo siento Shigaraki Tomura, pero es mi deber informarle todo al sensei.

\- ¿A caso no soy yo tú líder?

\- Por supuesto, pero debo recordarle algo… Antes que usted yo le sirvo directamente al sensei, en primer lugar, es por el sensei que te sirvo ahora, fue una orden.

\- Tsk…

\- Por favor no se lo tome a mal.

\- Olvídalo, vámonos.

Al llegar a la guarida Shigaraki tenía mal humor y eso era notado por todos los presentes y caminó hasta su cuarto sin mirar a nadie.

Cerró de un portazo y se acostó en su cama, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el frasco que le había dado el sensei y lo miró por varios minutos y después lo aventó y cerró los ojos. Solo quería descansar y quitar su mal humor.

El siguiente día era sábado, ese día iría Midoriya a pasar un momento con Shigaraki y la Liga.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Toga no está otra vez? – dijo Midoriya quien en ese momento estaba Eri abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Oh… Otra vez se me olvidó clonarl… - intentó decir Twice, pero Magne le tapó la boca.

\- Salió a pasear, no le tomes importancia – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- ¡Qué tierno te vez con esa camisa grande! – dijo Magne.

\- Ah… Mis camisas normales ya no me quedan – dijo Midoriya avergonzado.

\- Oh, es verdad, tu panza es más grande – comentó Spinner.

\- ¡Es una sandía! – gritó Twice mientras formaba un círculo en el aire con sus dedos.

\- Has perdido músculos – comentó Dabi.

Esa frase fue como flechas atravesando a Midoriya, ya había notado eso por falta de ejercicio ¡Pero que se lo recordasen a cada rato le dolía! Por ahora hacía yoga y todos los ejercicios para embarazadas que no fueran pesados por sus gemelos ¡Pero eso no era suficiente! Se tenía que conformar con eso, no le quedaba de otra, todo era por la salud de sus hijos.

\- Dabi – regañó Kurogiri a lo cual Dabi solo alzó los hombros.

\- ¡Izu! ¡Izu! ¿Cuánto falta para que nazcan? – dijo Eri.

\- Aun faltan cinco meses – contestó Midoriya sonriéndole, verla tan ansiosa le parecía tierno. - ¿Extrañas ir a la escuela?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero volver a ver a Kota! – dijo Eri con brillo en los ojos.

\- Ah ¿Extrañas jugar con tú amigo? – preguntó Midoriya, cada vez que Eri le decía sobre su amigo Kota no podía olvidar al Kota del campamento, deseaba verlo otra vez y preguntarle si estaba bien. Estaba seguro que se llevaría bien con Eri.

\- ¡Ah! ¡La princesa de la casa sigue con ese ogro! – dijo Twice.

\- ¡Eri chan! ¡Nooo! ¡Es malo! -gritó Magne.

\- Por favor no empiecen – dijo Mr. Compress soltando un suspiro.

\- Kota es un buen niño – defendió Eri.

\- Crecen tan rápido – dijo Spinner sonándose la nariz.

\- A alguien no le gusta que hablen mal de su chico preferido – comentó Dabi echando más leña al fuego con una sonrisa simulada.

\- ¡No! ¡Mi niña no! – gritaron Twice y Magne apresándola entre sus brazos.

\- Izuku - llamó Shigaraki. – Lo siento, me quedé dormido.

\- ¡Tomura! – gritó Midoriya feliz, si no fuera porque la panza le pesaba iría corriendo y abalanzarse sobre él.

Shigaraki llegó frente a Midoriya y le dio un peso en la frente sonriéndole.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora que están todos! ¡Tengo algo que mostrarles! ¡Una sorpresa! – dijo Midoriya y sacó de su mochila una caja larga. – Ábrela Tomura.

Shigaraki abrió la caja, todos los demás se acercaron para ver el contenido, todos menos Eri que no alcanzaba a ver. El contenido dejó a más de uno sorprendido y confundidos.

\- Vaya, supongo que felicidades – dijo Dabi.

\- Sí, felicidades a ambos – dijo Kurogiri.

Los demás seguían procesando la información hasta que Eri logra ver el contenido de la caja reaccionando rápidamente.

\- ¡Son niños! – gritó Eri feliz.

En la caja había dos conjuntos de ropa de color azul marino con los números uno y dos en cada camisa del conjunto, cortesía de All Might que al enterarse fue a comprar varios conjuntos de ropa para bebés varones.

\- ¡Son princesos! – gritó Twice al aire.

\- ¿Sería príncipes no? – dijo Spinner.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pensé que serían niñas!... Bueno no importa a los varones también se les puede poner moño – comentó Magne.

-Ajam… - dijo Dabi llamando la atención. – Quiero el dinero para mañana.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Perdimos la apuesta! ¡NOOOO! – chilló Twice.

\- ¡¿Apostaron?! – gritó Midoriya sorprendido, aun recordaba las caras de sus compañeros al enterarse de que eran varones, algunos lloraban mientras otros sonreían, sí, también habían apostado.

\- Que mal para ustedes tres – dijo Kurogiri. – Si no tienen dinero pueden ser mis sirvientes durante un año.

\- ¡Eso es morir! – gritaron Twice, Magne y Spinner.

\- Yo si quiero mi dinero – dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Ah, a mi no me importa el día en que me den los dulces, pero los quiero antes de que vuelva a clases para compartirlos con Kota – dijo Eri con una sonrisa tierna.

\- ¡¿E-Eri chan?! – gritó Midoriya sorprendido.

\- Izuku… - dijo Tomura y lo abrazó por la espalda rodeando sus brazos con cuidado posicionándolos en su panza. – Estoy deseoso de conocerlos pronto.

Midoriya sonrió y posicionó sus manos sobre las de Tomura.

\- Yo también – dijo Midoriya sonriéndole tiernamente.

\- ¡¿Cómo se van a llamar?! – dijo Eri emocionada.

\- Eso aun no lo pienso, Pero… – dijo Midoriya volteando a ver a Shigaraki. - ¿Me ayudarás no es así?

\- Por supuesto – contestó Shigaraki sonriendo.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme también Eri chan? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Eri feliz.

La pareja dejo que los demás discutiesen entre ellos sobre la nueva noticia y sobre la apuesta que habían hecho. Shigaraki y Midoriya fueron a la habitación del primero a disfrutar las horas restantes.

\- ¿Mn? ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Midoriya recogiendo del suelo la botella con el líquido morado.

Shigaraki se asustó y le arrebató el frasco asustando a Midoriya.

\- Nada importante, lo confisqué de Toga, puede ser peligroso – dijo Shigaraki colocando el frasco en una mesa y ahí Midoriya comprendió. Si era de Toga no era bueno. - ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

\- ¿Enterarme? ¡Ah! Antier fue mi cita, por suerte se dejaron ver, es vergonzoso, pero… Lloré al verlos en la pantalla… A pesar de que casi no se veían su forma, ¿Penoso no crees? – dijo Midoriya sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Para nada, eso significa que realmente los amas – dijo Shigaraki besándole la frente.

Midoriya sonrió, amaba cuando lo mimaba besándole la frente. Midoriya entonces abrió nuevamente su mochila sacando una carpeta.

\- Son nuestros hijos – dijo Midoriya entregándole la carpeta.

Shigaraki la abrió, eran las radiografías del ultrasonido, se podía apreciar sus formas, sus pequeñas formas.

Shigaraki sonrió siendo sorprendido por un beso en la mejilla por parte de Midoriya.

\- Tú también los amas ¿No es así?

\- Justo como te amo a ti – dijo Shigaraki apresándolo entre sus brazos.

Ambos rieron y se recostaron en la cama abrazados mirándose frente a frente.

\- Te quiero Tomura – dijo Midoriya sonriendo dulcemente.

\- También te quiero, haría lo que fuera por ti – dijo Shigaraki sonriéndole cálidamente.

\- ¿Enserio? Eso me hace feliz – dijo Midoriya sonriendo. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. – Yo también…

Y Midoriya cayó dormido, algo que siempre pasaba cuando se acostaban juntos, estar con Shigaraki y olerlo lo calmaba y tranquilizaba, era algo que no podía evitar, todo el estrés que tuviese se iba en un santiamén. Shigaraki siempre se encargaba de despertarlo media hora o una hora antes de que se fuera si es que no despertaba pronto.

Shigaraki miró su sonrisa, era la de un ángel, se encontraba sumamente feliz, tenía una cara dulce y tierna, no había ni una sola pizca de maldad en su ser. Midoriya era sin duda la persona más buena y amable que haya existido y sus sonrisas lo demostraban, irónicamente se había enamorado de esas sonrisas, las amaba, amaba verlo feliz y no quería que esas sonrisas y su forma de ser desapareciesen. Las protegería, así como las sonrisas de sus futuros hijos.

Shigaraki se levantó de la cama y tomó el frasco, lo miró con seriedad y después salió de su habitación con el frasco en mano.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Dabi abriéndola de un portazo. Tal como lo imaginó, ahí se encontraba tumbado en su cama.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Dabi ya acostumbrado en que interrumpan su privacidad.

-Toma – dijo Shigaraki aventándole el frasco y Dabi logró atraparlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? – dijo Dabi mirando el contenido del frasco, por experiencia sabía que el color morado del líquido no ameritaba nada bueno.

\- Deshazte de eso.

\- ¿Huh?

\- No quiero verlo otra vez – dijo Shigaraki con voz fría saliendo de la habitación caminando devuelta a su habitación.

No lo necesitaba, no necesitaba eso, él construiría su propia familia sin esos trucos, lo que iba a hacer para conseguirlo era arriesgado, probablemente hasta podría morir, pero intentaría no morir en el intento, porque si él moría… Inevitablemente Midoriya también lo haría, así estuviesen del otro lado del planeta, el lazo que habían formado era demasiado fuerte. Ya nadie podía separarlos. Su plan seguía en marcha.


	52. Comienzo

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que se reveló el sexo de los gemelos, ahora era noviembre. Midoriya aun recordaba como sus compañeros lloraban por perder la apuesta, principalmente las chicas que fueron quienes perdieron la apuesta y otros se pusieron felices de ganar la apuesta como eran Kaminari, Kirishima, Sato y Shinso junto a Kaminari diciendo _"¡Les dije que serían niños! ¡El test nunca falla!"_. Además de que ese día All Might había llorado y salió a comprar toda clases de cosas y las muestras de cariño por Shigaraki.

Se encontraba sumamente feliz de que todos lo apoyasen, Yaoyorozu ya le había creado bastantes conjuntos de ropa, ahora tenía de sobra, se habían juntado junto a las de All Might. Los chicos no paraban de decir lo que harían con los niños ya grandes, las chicas estaban emocionadas por saber como serían, sus amigos estaban atentos a él en cada momento incluido Bakugo, aunque este lo hacía de forma en que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Iida se había estudiado todo sobre cuidados de maternidad para cuidarlo mejor y regañaba a los demás cuando hacían algo que no era correcto para él; Todoroki no comprendía mucho del tema así que solo se limitaba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo; Uraraka hablaba mucho con él e incluso a veces lo secuestraba junto a las demás chicas para ser el modelo de distintos accesorios y ropa que lo hacían parecer tierno según ellas; Shinso por otra parte… Seguía con sus bromas hacia él, pero aún así era atento cuando necesitaba algo. Definitivamente tenía unos grandiosos amigos y compañeros.

Al ser gemelos su barriga estaba demasiado grande para tener siete meses, tenía que usar camisas extra grandes que le creaba Yaoyorozu, así que eran todo menos simples, en ese momento usaba una blanca con un dibujo de dos conejitos blancos con coronas de flores en sus cabezas, su uniforme no le quedaba así que usaba ropa normal y una abrigo con capucha, usaba la capucha fuera de clases como en los pasillos y pateos de la escuela para ocultar su identidad, ver a un hombre embarazado no era algo que se viera todos los días. En ese momento ya habían acabado las clases y pronto comenzarían a preparar la cena. Midoriya estaba en su habitación acomodando sus cosas.

\- Midoriya, Sato preparó esto ¿Quieres? – dijo Todoroki entrando con un plato con una rebanada de pastel de fresa con chocolate.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Se ve delicioso! Gracias por traerlo – dijo Midoriya sonriente.

\- No hay de que, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Todoroki ofreciéndole el plato, el cual Midoriya tomó.

\- Mmm… Acomodaba mis cosas y pensaba… Estos cuartos son muy pequeños ¿Crees que quepa una cuna grande aquí? Tal vez quitando mi escritorio…

\- No se que tan grandes sean… Pero puedes pedir que te cambien de habitación, sobra una, puedes tener dos para ti.

\- Ah, esa es una buena idea, aunque echaría de menos a mis compañeros de piso – rio Midoriya.

\- ¿Ya la compraste?

\- No, estaba pensando que el próximo mes debería comprarla. Sería divertido si vamos todos juntos a comprarla.

\- Se emocionarían, ¿Pero no prefieres ir con tu pareja?

\- Me encantaría, pero él no puede… - dijo Midoriya con tristeza. - ¡Ah! ¡Pero no creo que nos dejen salir a todos! Es una lástima, extraño salir con todos.

\- Faltan cuatro meses para graduarnos, podemos ir todos juntos a algún lado, además de que celebraremos tu triunfo del examen que definitivamente pasarás – dijo Todoroki sonriéndole.

Midoriya sonrió. - ¡Definitivamente pasaré ese examen!

Ambos sonrieron, no había día en que Midoriya siguiera esforzándose a pesar de no poder hacer mucho. Les mostraría que en un mes podrá mejorar bastante y pasar el examen. Midoriya se convertirá en un héroe profesional, el que tanto deseaba ser desde que era un niño, pero estaba consciente que primero debía enfrentar algo.

\- Después vendré, tengo que ayudar en poner las mesas – dijo Todoroki retirándose.

\- No te preocupes, yo bajo – dijo Midoriya.

Midoriya comenzó a comer su rebanada feliz, mientras miraba las fotos de su celular hasta que se topó con una, eran Eri, Shigaraki y él sentados en los sillones de la sala con varias hojas por todo el suelo.

Ese día sucedió la semana después de que les contó sobre el sexó de los gemelos y en ese día decidieron los nombres de los gemelos.

Eri miraba revistas y libros en busca de nombres mientras Shigaraki y Midoriya miraban en internet, no había ninguno que les llamase la atención o alguno que les gustase el significado como tal, para sus hijos querían nombres que llevasen un gran significado y los destaque en un futuro cuando fuesen mayores.

\- ¡Jin! – gritó Twice.

\- Por milésima vez… No le pondré a uno de mis hijos tu nombre – dijo Shigaraki volteando a verlo molesto.

\- ¡Louis y Logan! Son lindos nombres– sugirió Magne.

\- No son extranjeros – dijo Shigaraki tocándose la cien.

\- Kuroda y Tsukishima – dijo Spinner llorando.

\- Supera eso ya – dijo Shigaraki.

\- Dice Toga chan que Rin y Risa – dijo Twice sosteniendo su celular.

\- Esos son de niña… - dijo Shigaraki.

\- Necesitan nombres que los identifiquen, pero no se me ocurre nada – dijo Mr. Compress pensando.

\- Sí, piensen en algo que crean que pueden llegar a ser – dijo Kurogiri sosteniendo una cámara en mano.

\- Shokai y Saigo – dijo Dabi.

\- ¡NO! – dijo Shigaraki enfadado, esas palabras literalmente eran "primero y último".

Midoriya solo los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y prosiguió buscando, había visto bastantes nombres lindos, pero no lo convencían de todo, además Eri también se veía centrada buscando, en ese momento Eri tenía su cabello atado en una cola y con una pluma anotaba nombres en una hoja mientras parecía seria centrada en lo que leía, se lo estaba tomando bastante serio.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tomura! ¿Qué te parece este? – dijo Midoriya llamando su atención y se acercó.

\- ¿Daiki? – dijo Shigaraki. - ¿Gran árbol?

Midoriya rio. – Sí significa eso, pero… También tiene otro significado si le cambias el último kanji, "Dai" es grande y "ki" es árbol, pero escrito de otra forma es resplandor y brillo o noble y valioso. Entonces ya no sería "gran árbol", si no "gran resplandor", en otras palabras, se convertirá en un hombre sobresaliente y brillante.

Shigaraki se sorprendió y después sonrió abrazando a Midoriya por la espalda.

\- Me encanta – dijo Shigaraki sonriendo. – Será nuestro brillo en nuestras vidas y nuestro valioso tesoro.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Eri sobresaltando a los demás comenzando a hojear sus hojas hasta que encontró la que buscaba y subrayó un nombre en específico. – Entonces ¿Qué les parece este? ¿Combinan no?

Los demás se acercaron para leer el nombre.

\- ¿Daichi? ¿Gran tierra? – dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Los dos tendrán el kanji "Dai"! ¡Pero también significa "Gran sabiduría"! ¡Además, Además! ¡El significado completo también puede ser "crecer con un gran y bondadoso corazón" ¡– dijo Eri emocionada mostrando una gran y brillante sonrisa. - ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Además "Dai" también puede significar "hombre muy querido que incluso se puede llegar a adorar"

Los demás se quedaron mirando entre sí, les agradaba el nombre, pero también les sorprendía el cómo Eri podía comprender todo eso.

\- Esta niña me sorprende cada día – dijo Twice.

\- ¿Mnh? – dijo Eri confundida.

\- Me parece un nombre maravilloso – dijo Midoriya sonriéndole.

\- Sí, es un buen nombre – dijo Shigaraki sonriendo.

\- Mmm, si lo piensan bien, dejando de lado los demás significados, "gran árbol" y "gran tierra" tienen una conexión – mencionó Kurogiri haciendo pensar a Shigaraki.

\- Daiki como el gran árbol que es, no puede seguir creciendo sin la ayuda de una extensa y gran tierra donde poder estar, Daichi es esa tierra. Incluso la tierra necesita de un árbol para no estar sola y quebrarse, se necesitan uno del otro y juntos hacen una gran combinación… ¿No? – dijo Shigaraki sorprendiendo a los demás con lo que había dicho.

\- Wow… Si piensas – dijo Dabi ganándose la mirada molesta de Shigaraki.

\- Eso le contáremos a nuestros hijos en un futuro, la muestra de que deben apoyarse sin importar que – dijo Midoriya tocando su abultada barriga sonriendo cálidamente.

\- Justo como lo hacemos nosotros ahora – dijo Shigaraki propinándole un beso en su mejilla.

Eso fue lo que sucedió ese día, fue un día memorable para él, nunca lo olvidaría. Ya deseaba volver a verlo a él y a los demás, pero apenas era martes y no lo podía ver hasta el sábado.

Midoriya miró la hora, ya tenía que bajar a cenar, no podía hacerlos preocupar ni tomarse la molestia de subir por él. Se dispuso a salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta se recargó en la pared.

\- ¿H-huh? ¿Q-qué? – dijo Midoriya asustado.

Un fuerte dolor en su vientre había surgido, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado… Necesitaba pedir ayuda, pero no podía ni pararse y tomar su celular que estaba en el suelo a unos centímetros lejos de él.

En la primera planta del dormitorio se encontraban la mayoría riendo y jugando.

\- ¡Dejen de jugar! ¡Es hora de cenar! – regañó Iida.

\- Sí mamá – contestaron Ashido y Kaminari.

\- ¿Midoriya aún no baja? – preguntó Shinso mirando por todos lados.

\- Dijo que él bajaría… Iré a por él – dijo Todoroki poniéndose en marcha, pero una mano lo detuvo.

\- Yo iré – dijo Bakugo.

\- Esta bien – contestó Todoroki, no es como lo fuera a escuchar de todas formas, era mejor dejarlo ir.

Bakugo tomó el ascensor, una vez que llegó al piso abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado. Al ver a Midoriya agonizando en el suelo mientras se tocaba el vientre entró en pánico. Midoriya alzó levemente la cabeza mirando a Bakugo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- K-Kacchan… A-ayuda – dijo Midoriya con voz entre cortada y débil mientras se quejaba del dolor.

Bakugo no lo pensó dos veces y lo cargó saliendo corriendo por las escaleras, era más rápido con su velocidad que usando el ascensor.

\- ¡Llamen a Recovery Girl! – gritó Bakugo.

La voz de Bakugo alertó a todos y al mirarlo llegar con Midoriya los asustó. Iida inmediatamente llamó a Recovery Girl.

\- ¡Oye cuatro ojos! ¡Lleva a Deku con Recovery Girl! – gritó Bakugo exaltado.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No se si le haga daño tanto movimiento mientras corro! – contestó Iida.

\- _Iida tiene razón _– dijo Recovery del otro lado de la línea, Iida la había puesto en alta voz. - _¿Qué sucede? Se claro y preciso._

_\- _¡No lo sé, Deku se está quejando del dolor y se toca su vientre!

_\- Iré en seguida._

Al cortar la llamada no pasó ni el minuto cuando Recovery Girl llegó junto All Might transformado. All Might tenía la cara llena de preocupación y Recovery Girl rápidamente lo revisó.

\- R-Recovery… - intentó hablar Midoriya.

\- Shh no hables – dijo Recovery. - … All Might lleva a Midoriya hasta el auto, va a parir.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! P-pero si solo tiene siete meses – dijo All Might.

\- Ya reventó la fuente, rápido ¡¿Qué esperas?! – dijo Recovery Girl.

All Might cargó con cuidado a Midoriya y salió corriendo usando su quirk. Todos sus compañeros estaban en shock ante la noticia.

\- Tú – dijo Recovery Girl apuntando a Bakugo. – Ve a cambiarte, y tú, déjame subir a tu espalda y llévame hasta la entrada. – dijo apuntando a Iida.

Iida captó la orden y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad junto a Recovery Girl. Bakugo reaccionó y miró su ropa, parte de su camisa estaba mojada, no lo había notado por las prisas. Todos estaban con un mal sabor de boca, no creían poder cenar y ni siquiera dormir cuando su preciado amigo y compañero estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Solo rezaban para que todo saliera bien.

Iida no tardó en llegar a la entrada donde ya estaba All Might, Aizawa y Midoriya dentro de un auto.

\- Gracias, ya te puedes ir – dijo Recovery Girl y caminó hasta el auto subiéndose a él en la parte trasera.

Iida miró preocupado a Midoriya y apretando los puños se fue hacia su dormitorio.

\- ¡Es más rápido si lo llevó yo! – dijo All Might.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Mírate! ¡Estas a punto de volver a tu forma original! ¡Ya no puedes transformarte tanto tiempo! – regaño Aizawa encendiendo el auto.

All Might apretó los puños volviendo a su forma original volteando a ver detrás de él a Midoriya quien se quejaba del dolor, se sentía inútil no poder hacer más por él.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Está teniendo contracciones y el saco se ha roto! ¡Prepara todo para la cirugía! – dijo Recovery Girl por teléfono. - ¡Serán bebés prematuros! ¡Ya sabes que debes preparar eso también!

Midoriya intentaba respirar hondo, inhalando y exhalando, pero eso no disminuía su dolor, pero esa no era su principal preocupación. Tenía solo siete meses ¿Sus hijos estarán bien? Realmente esperaba que sí…

En cuanto llegaron al hospital una camilla ya los esperaba, Recovery Girl entró junto a los demás doctores y enfermeras al quirófano. Aizawa y All Might se tuvieron que quedar en la sala de espera totalmente preocupados, a Aizawa no se le notaba, pero a All Might sí, Aizawa intentaba calmarlo mientras miraba ansioso por el lugar donde se habían llevado a Midoriya.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

\- Shigaraki Tomura ¿Me estás escuchando? – dijo All for One.

\- … Sí – contestó Shigaraki. En ese momento sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, solo le venía a la mente una persona… Midoriya. Necesitaba llamarlo después para estar seguro… ¿Pero podría hacer eso después de lo que va a hacer?

\- Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Estoy ansioso por ver las noticias de esta noche – dijo All for One sonriendo con malicia.

Shigaraki no dijo nada y salió de la habitación donde lo esperaba Kurogiri como era usual.

\- Lleva a Eri a esa cabaña en el bosque junto a un clon de Toga – ordenó Shigaraki.

\- ¿Eso significa que hoy se comienza con el plan? – dijo Kurogiri.

\- Sí, llama a Toga, yo comenzaré a preparar las demás cosas. – dijo Shigaraki.

Kurogiri abrió un portal donde ingresó Shigaraki y después sacó su celular llamando a Toga.

En ese mismo instante con Toga… Estaba en el primer piso mirando a sus compañeros levantar las mesas después de cenar cuando escuchó su celular sonar.

\- ¿Sí? Habla Aoi – dijo Toga.

\- _Toga ¿Está todo listo? – _dijo Kurogiri.

Toga miró a sus compañeros de clases y después sonrió.

\- ¡Todo listo!

\- _Bien... Comienzas tú._

\- ¡A la orden!

Toga entonces colgó y se dirigió a sus compañeros de clases.

\- ¡Hoy es el día! ¡No van a seguir menospreciándonos! ¡Mostrémosles a todos que incluso nosotros podemos ser poderos como los héroes! - dijo Toga alzando su mano con un puño.

Sus compañeros dejaron de hacer las cosas y después se miraron entre sí sonriendo con malicia.

\- ¡SÍ! - gritaron los demás imitando el gesto.

\- ¡Avisen a las demás clases! – ordenó Toga

\- ¡Nosotros iremos! – dijo un chico junto a otros más.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Muestréenles! – gritó Toga.

Ante esto reaccionaron y comenzaron a salir del dormitorio mostrando sus quirks, gritaban emocionados junto a una frase... "¡Los héroes no son los mejores! ¡Nosotros también podemos ser grandes!"

Toga reía al ver que el plan había funcionado, el plan de Shigaraki era atacar primero a la UA. Toga se infiltraría como alumna, se ganaría la confianza de todos y... Les lavaría el cerebro, ahora todos los de primer año estaban en contra de la UA y de los héroes, aprovechó el resentimiento que tenían por no ser aceptados en el curso de héroes y se los fue ganando conforme el tiempo. No trabajó sola, primero se ganó a su grupo y de ahí se fue creando una cadena por todas las personas que contaban sus ideales a los demás grupos y personas hasta que todos los de primer año se unieron en contra de la UA.

La idea era atacar la escuela creando una conmoción. **¡Los estudiantes de la UA atacan su propia escuela!** Una gran noticia que se expandirá por todos los medios, las personas volverán a dudar de la UA y de los héroes, y en cuanto una televisora aparezca... Toga volverá a su forma original para sonreír a la cámara, perderán aún más credibilidad, un villano logró infiltrarse en la prestigiosa escuela.

¿Cómo solucionará eso la UA? ¿Meterán presos a todos sus estudiantes? Como sea... Ese no era su problema, la distracción estaría hecha. Después proseguía el plato fuerte. Era el turno de sus demás compañeros.

**_¡EXTRA! ¡¿CÓMO FUE EL EMBARAZO DEL DULCE PELIVERDE?!_**

**¿Ascos?**

¡NINGUNO PARA SU SUERTE!

**¿Cambios de humor?**

Con Bakugo…

Midoriya estaba sentado en la sala mirando la televisión junto a sus amigos y algunos otros compañeros incluido Bakugo mientras botaneaban.

\- Kacchan ¿Podrías pasarme las papas de camarón? Por favor – dijo Midoriya.

\- ¿Ha? ¿Por qué debería? – contestó Bakugo como auto reflejo.

\- Hermano… No seas así – dijo Kirishima. – Yo te las pa… - antes de decir otra cosa un control salió volando a su dirección. – so…

Midoriya se miraba molesto y un aura negra lo rodeaba asustándolos.

\- Kacchan… ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser amable por una vez en tu vida?! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! – gritaba Midoriya lanzado todo lo que encontraba a Bakugo, los demás se alejaron lo más lejos posible completamente asustados.

\- ¡Tranquilízate maldita sea! – gritó Bakugo hasta que una silla le pegó justo en la frente dejándolo en KO.

Midoriya se asustó y corrió hasta su lugar agitándolo.

\- ¡Kacchan! ¡Perdóname Kacchan! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Despierta! – gritó Midoriya con lagrimas en sus ojos abofeteando a Bakugo para que despertase.

\- No creo que esa sea la forma… - dijo Tokoyami, pero los demás lo detuvieron negando la cabeza.

Desde ese día Bakugo cuidaba sus palabras más que nunca al igual que los demás.

Con Shinso…

\- Cada vez más gordo… - dijo Shinso a Midoriya y después corrió por su vida mientras un furioso peli verde embarazado corría tras él con varios objectos siendo lanzados.

\- ¡Shinso kun! ¡Deja de molestar a Midoriya! – regañó Iida.

A Shinso no le importaban sus cambios de humor y lo peligroso que llegaba a ser.

Con Iida y Todoroki…

\- ¿Quieres más de esto Midoriya? – ofreció Todoroki.

\- ¡Sí por favor! – contestó Midoriya.

\- Si quieres más me dices – dijo Iida.

\- ¡Gracias Iida! – dijo Midoriya sonriente.

Todoroki e Iida cuidaban sus cambios de humor así que siempre lo trataban bien, nunca sufrieron por ello.

Con All Might…

\- Mff mff

\- Mff mff… Ven aquí mi chico – dijo All Might y entonces Midoriya lo abrazó.

\- … ¿Otra vez de sentimentales? – preguntó Present Mic.

\- Ignóralos – dijo Aizawa tomando un café.

All Might era influenciado por Midoriya, si lloraba él lloraba, si sonreía él sonreía y si se ponía triste él se ponía triste. Midoriya nunca se había enfadado con All Might.

Con Shigaraki…

\- Te amo – dijo Midoriya sonriente.

\- Te amo más – dijo Shigaraki sonriendo.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá abrazados juntos mirándose directamente los ojos.

\- Demasiada… Dulzura… - dijo Twice tapándose los ojos como si hubiera visto al sol.

Para suerte de Shigaraki, eran pocas horas las que se veían que Midoriya aprovechaba para ser más empalagoso de lo habitual.

**¿Antojos?**

\- … Quiero un Teriyaki – dijo Midoriya en voz baja al mirar la tele. – Oh, esas galletas se ven deliciosas.

\- ¡Chef Sato a la orden! – dijo Hagakure empujando a Sato a la cocina.

\- ¡Vamos esclavo a trabajar! – dijo Ashido sacando un látigo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Voy! ¡Voy! – gritó Sato comenzando a sacar los utensilios.

\- Eso no es elegante – dijo Aoyama.

Midoriya solo miraba nervioso la situación y se disculpaba mentalmente con Sato. Siempre terminaba siendo su chef personal en cuanto postres y Bakugo el de sus comidas.

Mientras tanto… Cuando se le antojaban cosas fuera de lo normal…

\- Oh, Ahora mismo se ve delicioso un pescado con crema y soya – dijo Midoriya mirando hacia arriba dejando a los presentes asqueados.

Uraraka llama a un número y le cuenta sobre el antojo de Midoriya.

_\- ¡¿Qué?!... Ya voy_ – dijo Aizawa.

Si no hay lo que Midoriya quiere, Aizawa como su tutor se lo consigue.

**¿Primeras patadas?**

Midoriya estaba en la guarida junto a Eri ayudándola a estudiar en la sala cuando sintió algo en su barriga y la tocó par sentir mejor. Sonrió cuando identificó lo que era.

\- ¡Tomura! ¡ven rápido! – gritó Midoriya asustando al nombrando.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Shigaraki preocupado.

\- Agáchate – dijo Midoriya y entonces Shigaraki hizo caso. – Toca – dijo mostrando el lugar.

Shigaraki temeroso tocó con cuidado de no tocarlo con sus cinco dedos en su barriga. Confundido de las intenciones de su pareja estaba por preguntar cuando sintió que algo se movía y miró sorprendido a Midoriya.

\- Es uno de nuestros hijos – dijo Midoriya sonriendo.

Entonces Shigaraki comprendió, se comenzaban a mover… Miró hacia abajo apartando su mano, sin poder evitarlo sonrió y una pequeña lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, acto que no fue visto más que por Midoriya. Midoriya se sorprendió, pero después sonrió y lo abrazó… Realmente los quería.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Twice.

\- Sí, ¿Qué es? – preguntó Eri.

\- Se están moviendo – contestó Midoriya a lo cual todos los de la Liga se emocionaron.

\- ¡¿Puedo sentirlos?! – preguntó Eri emocionada.

\- ¡Yo también yo también! – dijeron Twice, Spinner y Magne.

\- Estoy curiosos por sentir eso también… Dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Yo también quisiera sentirlos, ¿Qué hay de ti Dabi? – dijo Kurogiri.

\- Paso – contestó Dabi, pero después miró la cara molesta de Shigaraki por el arrebato de Midoriya y cambió de idea. – Pensándolo bien, también quiero sentir eso.

Midoriya solo reía al ver como todos se le amontonaban y Shigaraki se quejaba de ello. Ese era uno de sus momentos felices.


	53. Nacimiento

El quirófano estaba siendo liderado por el médico que atendió a Midoriya durante todo su embarazo y Recovery le ayudaba junto a enfermeras y otros doctores. La cesárea comenzaba, Midoriya fue completamente sedado ahora solo era cuestión de que el tiempo transcurriese y todo fluyese bien.

Fuera del quirófano en la sala de espera estaba All Might caminando de un lado para otro totalmente preocupado jugando con sus dedos mirando hacia y hacia abajo. Aizawa se encontraba en una esquina con el teléfono en mano realizando una llamada.

\- Mi chico estará bien… Mi chico estará muy bien… Es un chico fuerte y los niños también… - se repetía All Might una y otra vez.

\- Deja ya eso, solo haces ponerme nervioso – dijo Aizawa guardando su celular.

\- Lo siento… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó All Might.

\- Lo que imaginé comenzó a llorar y viene en camino, cuando llegue la madre de Midoriya debes comportarte sereno, no puedes permitir que te vea así.

\- Sí… Lo sé, lo siento es solo que…

\- Sí ya lo sé, te preocupas por Midoriya. Pero está Recovery Girl junto a él y ese dichoso médico. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Además… Ya habían previsto que esto sucedería.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué iban a nacer antes?

\- Sí, son gemelos además de que el embarazo por si solo es riesgoso. Nos sorprendemos que no haya pasado nada malo en todo este tiempo.

\- ¡¿Sabían que podía pasarle algo?! ¡¿Por qué no le dijeron?! Yo también no sabía nada…

\- Porque ambos son iguales, Midoriya entraría en pánico y se estresaría más de la cuenta y tú… También entrarías en pánico y todo el tiempo estarías nervioso como ahora.

All Might no dijo nada, no negaba que eso podría haber pasado… Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería a Midoriya demasiado, no sabía si era por que le había heredado el One for All o si era por su personalidad carismática, pero lo apreciaba demasiado y lo apoyaba en sus decisiones, no había visto a un chico tan amable y sincero como él.

Aizawa se sienta en una de las sillas y con un gesto con su mano indica a All Might que haga lo mismo. All Might se sienta a su lado intranquilo dando suspiros disimulados.

Pasaban los minutos, minutos que parecían eternos, no sabían cuantos minutos habían pasado desde la escuela hasta el hospital, pero si cuantos minutos habían pasado desde que había ingresado al quirófano, 20 minutos para ser exactos, 20 minutos que parecían haber sido dos horas. No tenían noticias de lo que sucedía en el quirófano, no entraba y ni salía nadie. Aizawa se mostraba sereno esperando pacientemente mientras cruzaba los brazos con sus ojos cerrados, pero esto claramente a All Might no parecía irle bien, All Might cada cinco segundos miraba hacia la puerta del quirófano y después miraba al suelo jugando con sus dedos.

Con un suspiro Aizawa se levanta de su asiento, ya se había dado cuenta de la acción que hacia All Might cuando abría un ojo mirándolo simuladamente.

\- Iré por café – dijo Aizawa.

\- A-ah… Si

Aizawa camina hasta la recepción donde se encontraba una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Sacó dos cafés fríos en lata con el pensamiento de que eso calmaría un poco a All Might.

Antes de volver con All Might fue detenido por lo que sucedía en la televisión que se encontraba en la sala de espera general. Aizawa abrió los ojos con asombro ante lo visto.

_\- ¡Varios estudiantes están atacando a la Academia UA! ¡Parece ser que son los mismos estudiantes de la prestigiosa escuela! ¡¿Por qué hacen eso?! ¡¿Qué habrá pasado en la UA para que tomen esta acción?! ¡No podemos acercarnos mucho, pero podemos ver desde aquí lo que sucede!_

Una reportera transmitía en vivo mientras sobrevolaba por los alrededores en helicóptero. Aizawa rápidamente sacó su celular volviendo junto All Might mientras marcaba a un número.

\- _¿Diga?_ – la voz calmada de Nezu se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso sobre la UA siendo atacada por estudiantes?! – gritó Aizawa asustando a All Might.

_\- Ahhh ¿Ya te enteraste? Si que son rápidos_ esos medios – contestó Nezu.

\- Iré inmediatamente – dijo Aizawa.

\- No es necesario, tu cuida de tu estudiante junto a All Might, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

\- ¡Pero!

_\- Tu estudiante te necesita más._

\- … Cuando llegue su madre puedo ir yo, All Might se puede quedar.

_\- Eres su tutor, no seas terco. Entre maestros y estudiantes de segundo y tercer año del curso de héroes están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. ¡Ustedes también hagan su mejor esfuerzo_!

Al terminar de decir esto Nezu corta la llamada. Dejando a Aizawa sintiéndose impotente.

\- Tsk…

\- ¿Qué sucedió Aizawa? – preguntó All Might preocupado.

Aizawa respiró hondo y exhaló. Las cosas no se podían poner peor.

Mientras tanto en la UA… Profesores y estudiantes luchaban con lo de primer año reteniéndolos y capturándolos.

\- ¡Recuerden! ¡No los lastimen! ¡Neutralícenlos! – ordenó Midnight quien pasaba corriendo junto a otros estudiantes.

\- ¡Todavía no nos recuperamos del shock! ¡¿Y vienen con esto?! – gritó Kaminari esquivando los ataques.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Tomen esto! – gritó Mineta lanzando bolas al piso.

\- ¡Mueran! – gritó Bakugo lanzando un golpe a un estudiante lanzándolo lejos.

\- ¡No los golpees Bakugo! – regañó Iida.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Preocúpate por ti mismo! – gritó Bakugo.

\- ¡Vete al infierno! – gritó un chico lanzando un ataque a Iida.

\- ¡Cuidado Iida! – gritó Todoroki congelando al chico al instante. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, lamento mi descuido – dijo Iida apenado.

\- ¡Ese chico me recuerda a ti Bakugo! – gritó Kirishima animadamente apuntando al chico congelado.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No soy así! – gritó Bakugo.

\- Son débiles, pero son muchos… - dijo Shoji esquivando el ataque de tres.

\- ¡No quiero luchar! ¡Quiero respuestas! – gritó Hagakure refiriéndose a Midoriya.

\- Me pregunto si estará bien… - dijo Asui.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto precisamente este día?! – gritó Uraraka mandando a volar a dos personas.

\- Si esto sucedía hoy… Menos mal que Midoriya no se encuentre aquí… - comentó Tokoyami.

\- ¡Pero quería ver a sus bebés en cuanto nacieran! – gritó Ashido.

Todo el grupo dio un largo suspiro mientras seguían luchando.

\- ¿Qué sucede con esas caras? – dijo Present Mic. - ¡Escuchen mocosos de tercero A! ¡Si terminamos con esto rápido podrán ir al hospital! ¡Un regalo por parte del director Nezu por sus esfuerzos!

Eso los terminó por animal y apresurarse con la captura de los estudiantes de primer año en espera de la policía.

\- ¿Nos dejarán entrar a todos? – preguntó Jiro.

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Captura! ¡Captura! – dijo Present Mic empujándola hacia los demás. - … Bueno, los ánimos por esta parte están hechos, faltan los demás. Y no parece haber ningún sospechoso aquí.

Present Mic hablaba por un micrófono escondido en el cuello de su chaqueta, miraba cuidadosamente cada rincón y a cada estudiante.

\- Bien… Por aquí también no parece haber ningún sospechoso – dijo Ectoplasma.

\- ¡Con mis chicos no hay nadie que aparente ser el traidor! – dijo Vlad King.

\- Nada por aquí – dijo Ectoplasma.

\- Se esconde bien el ratoncito – dijo Midnight.

\- Ejem… - dijo el director Nezu.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Perdona! – rio Midnight.

\- Sigan buscando, la policía no tardará en llegar junto algunos héroes de la región. Esto es bastante extraño – dijo Nezu.

\- ¡Entendido! – respondieron los demás.

\- ¡Director Nezu! ¡En el techo del edificio principal observo algo! – dijo No. 13.

Los que se encontraban fuera del edificio miraron hacia arriba. Era la silueta de una chica que poco a poco comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz de la luna. Cabello suelto, rubia, el uniforme de la UA y una sonrisa psicópata adornando su rostro, era Toga.

_\- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Un miembro de la Liga de Villanos, Himiko Toga está en el tejado de la UA con el uniforme de la escuela! ¡¿Ahí se ocultaban todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que realmente está sucediendo en la Academia UA?! ¡¿Cómo permitieron que se infiltrará?! ¡¿Acaso no tenían mejor seguridad?!_

La reportera lo decía con asombro. Todas las personas miraban la transmisión desde sus casas sorprendidos por lo que veían. La población comenzaba a alarmarse, había sido bastante tiempo cuando la Liga fue vista por última vez. ¿Por qué aparecían ahora? Las personas también comenzaban a criticar a la UA, las redes sociales comenzaban a llenarse de comentarios negativos.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Atrápenla! – ordenó Nezu.

Los profesores corrieron hasta el tejado incluyendo algunos alumnos de tercer año.

Bakugo miraba con asombro lo sucedido y chistó, ese hombre comenzó a moverse… No, probablemente ya lo había hecho desde hace tiempo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría atacar la UA cuando su pareja vivía y estudiaba en ella? ¡Además de que estaba en cinta! ¡Nunca confió en Shigaraki Tomura y ahora con esto menos! ¡Menos mal que Midoriya se encontraba en labor de parto! ¡Si no le daba un infarto en ese instante! ¡¿Por qué no pensó en eso?! ¡¿Acaso no lo quería y era puro teatro?!

Mientras tanto en el tejado Toga miraba sonriente como comenzaban a llegar hacia ella, después miró al helicóptero y con un botón encendió un pequeño micrófono.

\- ¡Probando! ¡Probando! ¡¿Se escucha?! – dijo Toga. Su voz se escuchaba por toda la academia, llegando hasta los oídos de la reportera. - ¡La comida de la cafetería es un asco! ¡¿No tienen nada bueno?! ¡Tuve que soportarla por siete meses seguidos!… Eso es todo ¡Sigan divirtiéndose!

Toga apagó el micrófono y lo destrozó pisándolo, posteriormente corrió antes de ser atrapada.

A más de uno dejó anonadado, los profesores y algunos alumnos chistaron furiosos, no era un comentario estúpido… Estaba diciéndoles que desde que iniciaron las clases ella estuvo todo ese tiempo en la UA como una estudiante normal y nadie se había dado cuenta, se estaba burlando en sus caras.

Toga toma poca sangre de un estudiante y se mezcla entre los demás mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta, debía llegar antes de que algún profesional se atreviese a custodiar la puerta.

De vuelta en el hospital… All Might y Aizawa miraban desde su celular la transmisión en vivo. Ambos se encontraban frustrados apretando sus puños ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

\- Estoy igual que tú, tranquilízate – dijo Aizawa.

\- … Ahora mismo soy un inútil, incluso si voy no seré de mucha ayuda, gasté mis ultimas energías, ya no puedo transformarme hasta mañana – dijo All Might con tristeza.

\- De todas formas, deberías ya retirarte, por más que te duela, No puedes seguir siendo el símbolo de la paz, ya no.

\- … Pero a el joven Midoriya aun le falta para que sea conocido como el nuevo símbolo de la paz… Hasta entonces no puedo…

\- Deja de comportarte así, en una lucha ya no mantienes el ritmo puede que incluso esa asesina logre matarte, se han escondido por bastante tiempo, con tan solo verla atreves de la pantalla… Puedo ver que no es la misma de antes. Si realmente quieres que Midoriya se convierta en el nuevo símbolo de la paz entonces retírate y sigue apoyándolo no como All Might, sino como Toshinori Yagi.

\- Aizawa… - All Might no sabía que pensar, Aizawa tenía razón, ya no podía seguir trabajando como héroe, en una lucha era probable que perdiese. Quería con todas sus fuerzas acabar con All for One y todos sus seguidores especialmente Shigaraki Tomura quien parecía ser su sucesor, pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para hacer eso…

Una peli verde bajita llegaba corriendo hacia ellos completamente agitada con lágrima en sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Izuku?! ¡¿Cómo está mi niño?! – gritó Inko al reconocer a uno de los profesores.

\- Aun no sale del quirófano, por favor tranquilícese – intentó calmarla Aizawa.

Inko seguía llorando preocupada, con ayuda de All Might se sentó en uno de los asientos mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo. Aizawa y All Might se mantenían en silencio, no había palabras para tranquilizar a una madre preocupada por su único hijo. Solo quedaba seguir esperando.

Media hora después en la UA lograron atrapar a todos los estudiantes de primer año, Toga había logrado escapar con éxito dejando frustrados a los docentes. El jefe de policía junto a otros más agentes esposaron y atado a los de primer año comenzando a interrogarlos a cada uno. Después de 40 minutos de interrogar a algunos lograron averiguar lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Lavado de cerebro? – dijo Nezu.

\- Sí – dijo el jefe de policía.

\- ¿Pero como fue eso posible? ¡Son demasiados! ¡¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?! – gritó Vlad King.

\- Mmm es posible – dijo Nezu ganándose su atención. – Si Himiko Toga estuvo con nosotros siete meses… Fue el tiempo suficiente para reunir y lavarles el cerebro poco a poco sin ser notada. Tuvo que ser un plan muy elaborado y bien planteado, hemos subestimado a la Liga de Villanos.

\- Pero ¿Qué querían? ¿Nos faltan documentos? – preguntó Midnight.

\- Todo está en orden, ya revisé – dijo No. 13.

\- Lo que nos falta… Es la confianza de las personas, nuestra reputación ha caído – dijo Snipe

\- ¡Agh! ¡Malrigutouuus! ¡Repougrerrouus! – dijo Hound Dog.

\- … ¿Qué? – dijo Power Loader.

\- Dijo… ¡Agh! ¡Malditos Reporteros! – dijo Vlad King

\- Más importante… Al parecer se infiltraron videos de lo sucedido y de lo que los estudiantes decían… - dijo Present Mic preocupado mirando su celular.

\- ¿Te refieres a "¡Los héroes no son los mejores! ¡Nosotros también podemos ser grandes!"? – preguntó Nezu.

\- Sí.

\- Eso es un problema… - dijo Nezu.

\- Debió haber sido Himiko Toga – dijo Ectoplasma.

\- Probablemente… - dijo Nezu. - ¿Qué podemos hacer con los estudiantes?

\- Primero contactar a sus padres, no cabe duda que ahora mismo estén de camino, después me gustaría examinarlos ¿Se encuentra Recovery Girl? El lavado de cerebro tiene mayor efectividad si se ingiere una cierta sustancia, debo averiguar si la ingirieron y eliminarla por completo de sus cuerpos. Dependiendo de los resultados y la recuperación de estos se decidirá que hacer. – dijo el jefe de policía.

\- Esta bien, Recovery Girl no se encuentra en este momento y no creo que regrese hasta mañana – dijo Nezu. – Por ahora, ¿Cómo dialogaremos con los padres?

Los presentes se miraban entre sí sin decir nada. No querían dialogar con padres furiosos y lo más seguro es que serían acompañados con reporteros.

\- Bueno, bueno, no quiero interrumpirlos, pero ya tiene tiempo que esos chicos miran hacia acá con ojos de cachorro – dijo Midnight.

Un poco alejados de ellos se encontraban toda la clase 3-A parados sin hacer nada mirándolos en silencio.

\- Oh, es cierto que dije que podrían ir al hospital – dijo Present Mic, Nezu rio ante esto.

\- Aizawa aun no me ha dicho nada, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto lleguen los bebés habrán nacido. Ya es bastante tarde pero… Llévalos antes de que no puedan salir, se los prometimos como recompensa y cuídalos, no sabemos que puede pasar – dijo Nezu.

\- Entendido – dijo Present Mic dirigiéndose hacia el grupo. En cuanto lo vieron acercarse juraría que vio orejas y colas moverse de felicidad en todos y cuando dice todos es TODOS incluyendo a Bakugo y Todoroki. - ¡Niños! ¡Diríjanse al autobús que vamos al hospital!

Los de 3-A gritaron de felicidad y corrieron hasta la salida a esperar a su profesor.

Desde que Midoriya ingreso al quirófano ya habían pasado casi dos horas y seguían sin saber nada, la preocupación era evidente en los tres adultos hasta que… Las puertas del quirófano fueron abiertas y de ellas salían dos enfermeras con un bebé cada una a toda velocidad desapareciendo en los pasillos. Lograron ver que eran los gemelos, más no como eran, comenzaban a preocuparse sobre sus vidas, no los escucharon llorar.

Cinco minutos después salió Recovery Girl alertando a los tres.

\- ¡¿Cómo está mi hijo?! ¡¿Y mis nietos?! – dijo Inko preocupada lagrimeando.

\- Por Midoriya Izuku no se preocupe, aun no despierta, ahora mismo será trasladado a una habitación – dijo Recovery Girl tranquilamente. – Los gemelos fueron trasladados a unas incubadoras, uno de ellos nació más débil, pero se recuperará.

Al terminar de decir esto por la puerta salió Midoriya siendo llevado en la camilla hasta su nueva habitación.

\- Como puede ver, está bien – dijo Recovery Girl mirando a Midoriya siendo llevado lejos. – Puede ir a ver a su hijo o bien ir primero a ver a los gemelos, pero a través de un cristal.

Inko lo pensó por un tiempo, quería ver a su hijo cuanto antes, solo lo había visto por un instante en el cual se notaba profundamente dormido… Pero también quería ver a sus nietos…

-… Iré… A ver a Izuku primero – dijo Inko.

Recovery Girl sonrió y la guio hasta la habitación donde se quedaba. Aizawa y All Might no les quedaba de otra que seguirlas a pesar de que se morían por ver a los gemelos.

Al llegar a la habitación, Izuku seguía profundamente dormido, en su cuello completamente desmaquillado se mostraba la marca de Destinados, Recovery Girl ya la había visto, pero Aizawa, All Might e Inko no, los dos primeros no pensaban prestarle atención por lo mientras, Inko por otra parte le preocupaba más la salud de su hijo que ponerle atención a la marca y la ignoró. Inko inmediatamente fue hasta su lado y tomó una de sus manos acariciándola suavemente con sus dos manos. Recovery Girl, Aizawa y All Might salieron de la habitación dejando a la mujer sola.

\- ¿Están realmente bien? – preguntó Aizawa.

\- Lo que dije es lo que pasa – contestó Recovery Girl.

\- ¿C-cómo son? – preguntó All Might.

\- Puedes verlos por tu cuenta… Pero tal vez te sorprendas… Solo puedo decir que uno tiene los ojos verdes, fue el segundo en nacer, los abrió por un instante y después los cerró. Al ser el segundo… es Daiki, si mal no recuerdo eso me dijo Midoriya una vez.

\- Verdes… Como el joven Midoriya… - dijo All Might para sí mismo.

\- Aizawa, te conozco ¿Qué ha sucedido? Te miras preocupado – dijo Recovery Girl.

All Might miró a Aizawa nerviosamente. Aizawa suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

\- Sucedió algo en la Academia UA – dijo Aizawa.

\- Ya veo… Cuéntame lo sucedido – dijo Recovery Girl y entre los tres caminaron a un lugar más apartado.

El autobús de la UA había llegado al hospital después de 20 minutos en carretera y 15 en tráfico ¿Por qué había tráfico a esa hora? ¡Eran pasadas de las 10 de la noche! ¿Un villano quizás?

En cuanto llegaron fueron recibidos por el médico de Midoriya quien ya había sido informado que vendrían otorgándoles un permiso especial para pasar todos juntos al área de las incubadoras.

Los alumnos caminaban emocionados detrás del médico preguntándole sobre Midoriya y como estaba a lo cual contestaba que estaba bien y en que en ese momento estaba su madre junto a él, por eso no podrían verlo. A unos metros lejos del grupo se encontraban Present Mic y… El director Nezu.

\- Director… ¿Por qué vino usted también? – preguntó Present Mic

\- ¿Mh?

\- ¿No hay problemas ahora en la UA?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Algo como eso podrán resolverlo sin problemas! ¡Ya les dije lo que deben de hacer! ¡Además! Tengo curiosidad por verlos ¿No piensas lo mismo?

\- ¿Huh? Bueno… Si tengo curiosidad…

Al caminar otros pasos más, el médico se queda parado frente a una gran cristalera.

\- Ya llegamos, los que están enfrente de ustedes son los gemelos Daiki y Daichi recuerden no hacer ruido – dijo el médico retirándose quedando solo dos enfermeras con todos los bebés de las incubadoras.

Rápidamente se amontonaron para observarlos de cerca. De las sonrisas pasaron a un semblante más serio mirando sorprendidos a los gemelos.

Bakugo casi se desmaya al verlos… Sin duda eran gemelos, a pesar de ser tan pequeños y con poco pelo podían observar ciertos rasgos y sus similitudes.

El primer bebé con la etiqueta de Daichi se podían observar diminutas pecas en ambos cachetes iguales a los de Midoriya, el segundo con la etiqueta de Daiki se podía observar un diminuto lunar en su lado derecho debajo de su labio.

Si no fuesen por estas características los confundirían ya que… Ambos tenían la piel pálida, cabello ondulado y la mayor sorpresa de todos… cabello azul grisáceo.

El silencio de todos hizo que Present Mic y Nezu se acercaran creando un pánico interno en Bakugo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Present Mic abriendo camino. Al ver a los gemelos se quedó en silencio. No se parecían en nada a Midoriya más que las pecas de uno.

\- … No sé por qué… Siento que me recuerdan a alguien – habló Nezu asustando a Bakugo.

\- ¡Son lindos! – dijo Ashido. - … Aunque también siento que me recuerdan a alguien…

Algunos comenzaron a murmurar que también les recordaba a alguien, pero no podían recordar a quien.

\- Silencio, no podemos hablar aquí – habló Iida, no podía soportar escuchar como comenzaban a murmurar sobre ello, él esperaría a que Midoriya les dijese quien es el padre y no especularía.

Bakugo seguía mirando a los bebés en silencio, eran exactamente las mismas copias de Shigaraki, no necesitaban muestras de ADN para averiguarlo, y cuando creciesen se notarían más.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Están abriendo los ojos! – dijo Aoyama apuntando en el cristal.

La vista se volvió a plasmar en los gemelos. Como si se hubieran sincronizado abrieron sus pequeños ojos al mismo tiempo revelando su color.

Daiki mostraba unos ojos verdosos que brillaban con intensidad, eran exactamente los mismos ojos de Midoriya, transmitían el mismo sentimiento de brillo y resplandor al tan solo verlos. Daichi por otro lado… Sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color carmesí.

\- Oh… Ya recuerdo a quien se parecen – dijo Nezu tomando un semblante serio.

Bakugo temió lo peor, no era tonto, sabía que Nezu ya lo había averiguado y con su inteligencia no necesitaba comprobarlo… Ya no podía hacer nada por Midoriya, su secretó sería revelado.


	54. Complicación

El ambiente se comenzaba a tensar, los demás de la clase A no comprendían lo que sucedía más que Bakugo. Sentían ese ambiente pesado que emanaba Nezu, a algunos se les enchinaba la piel de tan solo verlo ¿Cómo era posible que tan pequeño ser los intimidara así?

\- Ya es tarde, llévalos devuelta a la escuela – ordenó Nezu.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? – dijo Present Mic confundido.

\- Pero aún no vemos a Deku kun – dijo Uraraka en voz baja.

\- ¿No podemos pasar a verlo por un momento? – preguntó Todoroki.

\- Me parece que su madre está con él. Otro día pueden venir, les daré el permiso – dijo Nezu con normalidad.

Se miraron unos con otros haciendo muecas, no se querían ir, pero tampoco podían decir nada cuando se trataba del director.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Todos tuyos! – dijo Nezu a Present Mic.

Present Mic sabía que algo no iba bien, pero si era algo realmente grave Nezu se los diría tarde o temprano, lo que sí sabía es que tenía que ver con los gemelos, pero no sabía que. Sin más Present Mic se los llevó a la salida, sabía que irían atrás de él sin objeción.

En cuanto Nezu se quedó solo se quedó mirando nuevamente a los gemelos analizándolos mejor, esa piel, esa forma de cabello, el color del cabello y el color de ojos de uno de los bebés… Definitivamente eran de él…

Nezu sacó su celular y realizó una llamada.

\- Ah ¡Soy Nezu! ¿Podrías venir un momento?

Unos minutos después se escuchaban pasos aproximarse, Nezu seguía viendo a los bebés quienes ya se habían vuelto a dormir. Necesitaba ir con Midoriya y preguntarle, también preguntarle a su madre con sutileza, algo debía saber, aunque fuese indirectamente.

Del pasillo comenzaban a llegar Aizawa, Recovery Girl, All Might e Inko.

\- Son ellos – dijo Recovery Girl mostrándole los gemelos detrás del cristal a Inko.

Inko con paso lento y nerviosismo se aceró al cristal, nunca pensó que tendría nietos tan pronto además de que fuese su hijo quien los tuvo… Al acercarse al cristal vio a todos los bebés de la habitación buscando cabellera verdosa, no fue hasta que miró al frente topándose con los nombres que su hijo había escogido para los gemelos, se sorprendió enormemente, no se parecían en nada a su hijo o a ella. El único parecido que encontró fueron las pecas de Daichi.

\- Oh…. Pero si se parecen a… - dijo Inko sorprendida en voz baja, acción que no pasó desapercibida por los profesores y director.

\- ¿Sabe quien es el padre? – preguntó Nezu amablemente.

\- Ah… Izuku no me quiso decir, pero… Se parecen bastante al chico que una vez Izuku trajo a casa ¿Shiga Ryuu? Si mal no recuerdo ese era su nombre – dijo Inko pensativa.

\- ¿Shiga Ryuu? – repitió Nezu. – Aizawa y Toshinori ¿Por qué no les dan un vistazo? ¿Les recuerda a alguien?

Aizawa y All Might se miraron confundidos, por alguna razón se sentían nerviosos, la sonrisa que tenía Nezu no era la amable y carismática de siempre. Con lentitud se pararon junto a Inko y miraron enfrente en busca de los nombres.

Tanto Aizawa como All Might abrieron enormemente los ojos.

Aizawa nunca olvidaría esos rasgos, a pesar de ser bebés se notaban claramente sus rasgos físicos. El hombre que estuvo apunto de matarlo… No podría olvidar sus rasgos al tenerlo tan de cerca, si uno de los gemelos tuviese el color de sus ojos rojos… Lo terminaría de confirmar… Pero… No quería pensar eso porque… Eso solo significaría una cosa… Midoriya Izuku estuvo todo este tiempo con él.

All Might no salía de su asombro… Esos rasgos… Esos rasgos… Eran iguales a los del hombre que ha lastimado a sus estudiantes, a su ser querido, a ciudadanos… Y era el sucesor del hombre que asesinó a su maestra… Él hombre que era buscado por la policía desde hace dos años… No… No podía ser él… Su chico no podría… ¿Estar con el enemigo verdad? Sí… Era una simple coincidencia ¡Afuera habría más personas con esas características! Sí… Eso debía ser…

Nezu al ver que no respondían volvió a mirar a la confundida mujer, Inko miraba las caras de ambos profesores, eran de total sorpresa y confusión ¿Qué les provocaba eso?

\- Midoriya Inko ¿Verdad? – dijo Nezu con una sonrisa amable. - ¿Dijo que Midoriya Izuku tiene un amigo llamado Shiga Ryuu? ¿Podría decirnos lo que sabe de él?

\- ¿Eh? Oh… Claro pero no se mucho, solo lo trajo una vez a casa hace dos años, solo recuerdo que ambos llegaron empapados, comimos, tiene una extraña forma de agarrar los utensilios y tenía ¿20, 19 años? No recuerdo bien.

\- Ya veo… Gracias – dijo Nezu mirando su celular.

\- ¿Pero porqué quiere saber? – preguntó Inko confundida.

\- ¡Simple curiosidad! – dijo Nezu con normalidad y después miró su reloj. - ¡Oh! ¡Pero mira que tarde es! Se acabaron las visitas en el hospital, pronto nos echarán. ¿La acompaño? ¿Quiere que llame a un taxi?

Inko miró el reloj que había en el pasillo, efectivamente… Ya era tarde, no se quería ir, pero debía respetar las reglas del hospital.

Inko negó con la cabeza y habló.

– No es necesario gracias, dos personas más vienen conmigo – dijo Inko recordando que Mitzuki y Masaru habían venido con ella, pero a los pobres no los dejaron acceder al no ser familiares.

\- ¡Cuídese! – se despidió Nezu.

\- No se preocupe por su hijo, yo estaré a cargo de él – dijo Recovery Girl.

Inko agradeció con la cabeza y se retiró dejando a los demás solos.

\- … ¿Cuándo dejarán su asombro atrás? – preguntó Nezu. – Bueno… Creo saber una forma… Los ojos de un bebé son rojos ¿Realmente no creen que se parecen a…?

\- … Ojos rojos… Entonces realmente… - dijo Aizawa en voz baja.

\- ¡N-no! Puede ser de cualquier otra persona… ¿V-verdad? – dijo All Might nervioso.

\- … All Might… Si no quieres creerlo solo nos queda preguntarle directamente – dijo Nezu seriamente. - ¿Ya ha despertado?

\- Cuando nos fuimos no, probablemente siga durmiendo o adormilado – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- Bien… Vayamos a verlo – dijo Nezu.

\- Lo acaban de operar… ¿No podemos esperar mañana? – dijo Aizawa.

\- Aizawa, sabes perfectamente que no hay tiempo que perder, cada minuto vale oro y acabamos de desechar bastante ahora mismo. La liga de villanos ya ha hecho su movida, quien sabe cuándo vuelvan a atacar… Ahora mismo pueden estar apunto de estallar una bomba y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Nezu comenzando a avanzar. - ¿Dónde es la habitación?

Recovery Girl dio un suspiro y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la habitación de Midoriya.

\- Solo no seas tan duro – dijo Recovery Girl.

\- Todo dependerá de sus respuestas… - dijo Nezu.

Aizawa y All Might los siguieron por detrás, Aizawa esperaba que Midoriya tuviese sus razones, mientras All Might solo esperaba que le dijese que estaban equivocados.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta de la habitación encontraron a Midoriya despierto mirando la ventana, miraba las pocas estrellas en el cielo y la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando Midoriya escuchó la puerta abrirse giró su cabeza mirando a sus profesores, sus expresiones… No le gustaban para nada… Con lagrimas en los ojos y garganta entre cortada habló.

\- M-mis niños… Quiero ver a mis niños… Por favor… - dijo Midoriya entre lagrimas intuyendo lo que pasaría.

All Might, Aizawa y Recovery Girl se les estrujó el corazón de verlo así. Nezu no se dejó incluir, por supuesto le daba tristeza… Básicamente les estaba pidiendo que los dejase ver por ultima vez a sus hijos… Pero debía mantenerse serio, la situación era grave.

\- ¿Hablarás? – dijo Nezu.

Midoriya tragó duro aguantando a que más lagrimas saliesen, ya no había marcha atrás. Pero quería verlos… ¡Si los iban a separar quería verlos! Abrazarlos… tocarles sus mejillas… tocar sus cabellos y darles un beso en la frente a cada uno… Pero ni tan siquiera sabía cómo eran…

\- ¿No puedes un poco más suave por ahora? – dijo Recovery Girl suspirando. – Verás a tus hijos, pero ahora no, están en incubadoras y tú estás recién operado, no puedes levantarte por ahora, podrás verlos en cuanto estés mejor. No te preocupes, están bien… Queremos que seas sincero, tus hijos no se parecen a ti, si no al otro padre y son la viva copia de él ¿Nos podrías contar?

\- Lo prometí… ¿No es así? – dijo Midoriya con una débil sonrisa mirando las sabanas.

\- Joven Midoriya… Esos niños no son de… - intentó decir All Might con voz débil.

\- Lo es… - dijo Midoriya sorprendiéndolo, con lagrimas en los ojos volviendo a salir y mirada firme y sincera, volteó a verlos y volvió a hablar. – Mis hijos… Son de Shigaraki Tomura.

Aizawa apretó los puños mirando el piso, Recovery Girl solo lo miró con tristeza y preocupación, Nezu lo miraba con seriedad y All Might… Era el más afectado, sus piernas comenzaban a fallar, no quería creerlo… Simplemente no… ¿Por qué Midoriya haría algo así?

\- Escuchaste eso… ¿Naomasa? – dijo Nezu.

\- Lo escuché perfectamente… - dijo entrando a la habitación. - Midoriya Izuku, estás acusado de traición y robo de información sobre la UA poniendo en peligro la vida de los estudiantes.

\- Tsukauchi… - dijo All Might sorprendido.

\- No te vez muy bien… Deberías descansar… - dijo Tsukauchi.

\- Hey… ¿No es muy pronto para decir eso? Recovery Girl había dicho que tenía destinado… Entonces probablemente solo se encontraban para verse… - dijo Aizawa.

\- Es cierto… Si su destinado es Shigaraki Tomura entonces solamente se veían por el destino que los une, pero ¿Cómo es que quedaste embarazado? ¿Ese hombre te violó? – preguntó Recovery Girl a lo cual Midoriya débilmente negó y miró sus manos en el centro de la cama.

\- Al principio sí… Incluso no nos llevábamos bien… ¿Recuerdan lo sucedido en el festival deportivo de primer año? Me puse así porque no nos habíamos visto desde el ataque en el USJ… Por eso comenzamos a vernos… Después… De alguna forma nos terminamos enamorando, no me violó, mis hijos son producto de nuestro amor… - dijo Midoriya con lagrimas en sus ojos, no quería mirarlos… No quería ver las caras de decepción e incluso de asco que podrían formar… Y especialmente no quería ver a All Might… Debía ser una decepción para él. – Pero… ¡Les juro que nunca compartí información de la UA! ¡No sabía nada de la vez que secuestraron a Kacchan! Yo nunca haría algo para poner en peligro a los demás…

En la habitación reinaba el silencio, Tsukauchi y Nezu se miraban con seriedad, Recovery Girl sentía lastima por Midoriya, no la tenía fácil, haberse enamorado de un Criminal… Aizawa miraba simuladamente a All Might quien parecía haber entrado entrase nuevamente.

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Midoriya en los dormitorios de la UA, se encontraban tres agentes y un héroe revisando la habitación.

\- Revisen bien, los cajones, detrás de los posters, debajo de la cama, en todo – dijo uno de los agentes.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Dibujos? ¿Crees que esto sea una evidencia? Parecen pintados por un niño… - dijo otro de los agentes. – Estaban un poco escondidos.

\- Si estaban escondidos debe ser por algo, llévatelos.

\- Bien.

\- Oh, lamento que nos tengas que ayudar, ahora deberías estar descansando ¿No? Tu trabajo como héroe ha terminado después de todo.

\- ¡Está bien! Si soy de ayuda mejor, los héroes de la UA ahora mismo deben seguir ocupados.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Por fin logré desbloquear el teléfono! – gritó el tercer agente.

\- ¡Bien! Busca mensajes, fotos y videos. Ah, Lemillion ¿Te importaría buscar en ese cajón?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Mirio y se acercó al mueble sacando todo el contenido. Lo último que encontró debajo de tanta ropa fue una foto de Midoriya y Shigaraki dándose un beso… A juzgar por las caras de ambos parecía más un beso accidental. – Y pensar que lo creí digno de heredar el One for All… - dijo en voz baja con tristeza.

\- ¿Encontraste algo?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! – dijo Mirio. – Esta foto es una clara evidencia.

\- ¡Yo también encontré varias fotos! Su celular tiene una carpeta repleta de fotografías interesantes.

\- ¿Shigaraki Tomura?

\- Sí, pero también… Hay algunas de los integrantes de la Liga junto a una niña ¿Será hermana de Shigaraki Tomura? Se parecen bastante.

\- ¿Una niña? – preguntó Mirio y se acercó a ver las fotografías junto al otro agente sorprendiéndose con lo que vio.

En la foto mostrada se encontraba Toga y Twice sonriendo, en el centro se encontraba una niña con una sonrisa amplia sonriendo a la cámara.

\- I-imposible… Esa niña… Esa niña era la que no pude salvar… Esa niña estaba con Chisaki Kai… - dijo Mirio sin poder creérselo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Con Chisaki Kai?

\- ¿No está en como ahora mismo? Además de que fue atacado.

\- Si la niña de Chisaki Kai está con la Liga… Entonces si fueron ellos los responsables. Debemos informar de lo que hemos encontrado, no parece haber más cosas.

Mirio se sentó en la cama y miró la caja donde habían colocado los dibujos, ahora que los analizaba… Eran dibujos de la liga de villanos, Midoriya Izuku y de ella con alguno de ellos…

\- ¿Ellos la salvaron? – se preguntó en voz baja con culpabilidad, él la había entregado pensando que podría salvarla después, pero después se enteró que la base de los yakuzas había sido destruida por completa pensando que ella había muerto entre los escombros… Pero no, resulta que está con la liga de villanos. En parte se alegra de que siga con vida, pero ahora no la abandonaría, la rescataría de los villanos y la traería a salvo junto a los héroes.

Mirio se levantó y se colocó frente al agente encargado.

\- ¡Por favor permítanme ser parte de esta operación! – dijo Mirio inclinándose.

\- ¿Eh? Tendrías que pedírselo a Naomasa Tsukauchi y a tu agencia, pero si realmente Chisaki Kai está involucrado no creo que haya problema, es tu agencia la que estuvo a cargo de él ¿No? Por ahora le enviaré los videos a Naomasa.

De regreso al hospital Tsukauchi recibió los videos y los miró en silencio, después cerró el celular y habló.

\- No sabría si creerte – dijo Tsukauchi. – No después de lo que mis hombres encontraron en tu habitación.

Midoriya sorprendido volteó a verlo ¿Su habitación? No… En su habitación estaba todo… Creerán que realmente es un traidor…

\- No tengo las muestras físicas, pero, en ese lugar lo que más destacaba era tu celular, fotos, varias fotos de Shigaraki Tomura y otras pocas de los demás miembros de la liga de villanos y una niña ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

Midoriya apretó fuertemente sus puños.

\- Es cierto que convivía con todos ellos… Al estar con Tomura me era inevitable interactuar con ellos y nos volvimos cercanos… La niña… La rescaté junto a Toga cuando huía de Chisaki… No sabía donde llevarla así que terminó quedándose con ellos… Pero les juro, que nunca compartí información de la UA a ellos, nunca se lo que tienen planeado.

\- Entonces… ¿No sabes por qué y cómo es que Himiko Toga se infiltró a la escuela ocasionando un gran escándalo? – preguntó Nezu.

\- … ¿Qué? – dijo Midoriya volteando a verlo sorprendido.

\- A juzgar por tu cara… Parece ser que no – dijo Nezu.

\- ¿Q-qué fue lo que hicieron? – preguntó temeroso Midoriya.

\- Himiko Toga les lavó el cerebro a todos lo de primero y nos atacaron – contestó Nezu.

Midoriya se quedó estático ¿Cómo es que había sido tan idiota y no darse cuenta? ¿Por qué Shigaraki había hecho eso?... No… Era un completo idiota, Shigaraki seguía siendo un villano y seguía odiando a la sociedad al igual que todos los demás de la Liga. Shigaraki nunca cambiará, ambos escogieron caminos distintos y aun así se enamoraron… Era un tonto si alguna vez creyó que vivirían felices lo cuatro como familia… Era un completo idiota… Desde el principio nunca pudieron estar juntos, aunque fuesen destinados.

Midoriya sollozaba sin parar sin mirar a nadie con la cabeza baja, era un traidor vieran por donde lo vieran, ¿Qué sucedería de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué les pasaría a sus hijos? Sus hijos… Ahora lo que más le preocupaba eran sus hijos… Sus queridos niños… Shigaraki… Los tres…

\- … Por ahora estás detenido bajo sospecha, después veremos lo que haremos contigo – dijo Tsukauchi. - ¿Dónde se encuentra la guarida de la Liga?

\- … No lo sé… Kurogiri era el que siempre me llevaba y traía – dijo Midoriya con voz débil.

\- Así que tienes su número ¿Eh? Tendré que revisar ese celular personalmente – dijo Tsukauchi.

\- Bastantes listos, sabían que algo como esto podría pasar – comentó Nezu.

\- ¿Cómo era su base? – preguntó Tsukauchi.

\- No tiene ventanas y es de tres plantas…

\- Con que subterránea… Bien… Por ahora estarás aquí siendo custodiado por dos guardias en la puerta y un héroe. Volveré a verte – dijo Tsukauchi dispuesto a irse, ya no había razones para seguir ahí, debía analizar las pruebas.

\- E-e ¡E-espere por favor! – gritó Midoriya con voz entre cortada. – Por favor… No me los quite, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, no les hagan daño… Por favor – dijo comenzando a llorar.

\- No les haremos nada… Si se quedan contigo o no dependerá de los resultados de la investigación – dijo Tsukauchi y después al pasar junto All Might susurró. – Tú necesitas descansar, estas pálido.

Antes de poder salir la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a los presentes.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No pueden entrar! – gritó un guardia.

\- ¡Maldito Deku! ¡¿Aquí estás?! – gritó Bakugo entrando a la habitación mirando a su alrededor reconociendo a sus profesores y a Midoriya en el fondo. - ¡Escuchen bien! ¡Mi abuelo tenía el cabello azul grisáceo! ¡Mi abuela tiene el cabello ondulado! ¡Y yo tengo los ojos rojos! ¡Esos niños son míos!

\- ¡C-confirmo! – dijo Uraraka entrando corriendo junto a los demás.

\- Yo los escuchaba todas las noches desde mi cuarto – dijo un sonrojado Ojiro.

\- ¡Día y noche! – gritó Ashido.

\- T-t-t-toda l-l-la noche… - dijo Iida acomodándose los anteojos sonrojado.

\- Sin descanso – dijo Todoroki.

\- Como a cajón que no cierra – continuó Shinso.

\- E-en el baño – dijo Sero

\- ¡Y en la cocina! – gritó Kaminari.

\- ¡Frente a mi ensalada! – dijo Aoyama.

\- ¡Sin pudor! – gritó Hagakure.

Los profesores, Tsukauchi e incluso Midoriya se habían quedado estáticos ante la intromisión de los estudiantes.

Midoriya rio levemente ¿Realmente quería tomar la responsabilidad con tal de que no lo llevasen a prisión? Realmente… Tenía un buen amigo… No… Tenía buenos amigos y compañeros… Todos se unieron para seguirle el juego…

\- Esta bien Kacchan… Ellos ya lo saben – dijo Midoriya volteando a verle con una débil sonrisa, Bakugo en ese momento formó una cara de horror, los demás se veían preocupados y otros con lágrimas amenazando por salir.

\- Bakugo Katsuki… ¿Acaso tú todo este tiempo sabías...? – dijo Nezu.

\- No, Kacchan no sabe nada, solamente… Es un buen amigo – dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa.

\- Deku…

\- ¿No se habían ido con Hizashi? – preguntó Nezu.

\- Fue fácil de engañar – contestó Todoroki recibiendo varios "Shh" por parte de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Cómo fue que encontraron esta habitación? – preguntó Recovery Girl.

\- Bakugo fue pateando puerta por puerta hasta llegar a esta – contestó Shinso recibiendo varios "¡Shhh!" por parte de sus compañeros.

\- Ah… Ahora debe de estar preocupado por ustedes, voy a llamarlo y ustedes a regresar – dijo Nezu. Pero se quedaron ahí con miradas preocupadas.

Midoriya al mirar esto solo pudo dedicarles una sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse chicos ¡Tienen que ir a dormir! ¡Mañana será un día ocupado para ustedes! ¡Animo! – dijo Midoriya con una gran sonrisa.

Algunos se mordieron el labio aguantando sus lagrimas, se sentían inútiles, no podían hacer nada por él, por su gran amigo. Todos corrieron y se abalanzaron sobre él brindándole un fuerte abrazo a excepción de Bakugo.

\- ¡Midoriya! – dijo Mineta llorando.

\- Estamos aquí para ti – dijo Yaoyorozu.

\- Eres nuestro preciado amigo – dijo Kirishima.

\- Un gran compañero de equipo – dijo Tokoyami.

\- Sin importar que – dijo Shoji.

\- T-te queremos – hablo Koda.

\- Nunca te odiaríamos – dijo Jiro

\- No olvides eso – dijo Asui.

\- ¿Ok? – dijeron los demás con sonrisas en sus caras.

Midoriya volvió a romper en llanto.

\- Gracias… Chicos… - dijo Midoriya devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

Los adultos solo observaban en silencio la escena esperando a que el abrazo se rompiera. Cuando todos se alejaron de Midoriya avanzaron a paso lento despidiéndose del pecoso, el último en quedar fue Bakugo quien miraba el suelo con los puños cerrados. Recovery Girl observó esto e invitó a todos los demás salir.

\- Te esperamos afuera – susurró Recovery Girl a Bakugo y cerró la puerta, solo quedaban Midoriya y Bakugo.

\- ¿Kacchan? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Lo siento… Tuve que contarles para que entendieran la situación – dijo Bakugo apenado.

Midoriya negó y sonrió, lo invitó a acercarse a su lado y Bakugo lo obedeció, Midoriya logró atraerlo hasta él y lo abrazó.

\- Muchas gracias Kacchan… Si algo me llega a suceder… Por favor cuida de ellos por mí… Cuida de mis pequeños Daichi y Daiki, por favor – dijo Midoriya entre lágrimas.

\- … No digas eso idiota, tú estarás con ellos, los verás crecer y tendrán tu patética personalidad al ser influidos por ti… Así que no digas eso… - dijo Bakugo con lágrimas amenazando por salir

\- … Gracias Kacchan… Por aceptar cuidarlos – dijo Midoriya con una gran sonrisa apretando aún más el abrazo.

\- Idiota… Te dije que no digas eso… - dijo Bakugo escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

Esa noche se sentía tan fría pero el abrazo era tan cálido, ambos necesitaban eso, como buenos amigos que eran… No querían que nada malo sucediese con el contrario, Midoriya haría hasta la imposible para que no se enteren que Bakugo sabía sobre su relación con Shigaraki o pensarían que es otro cómplice y Bakugo haría todo para que no le pase nada a su querido amigo de la infancia.

Bakugo y Midoriya se despidieron, en cuanto Midoriya dejó de escuchar pasos se echó a llorar. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo, quería ver a sus bebés antes de que fuese demasiado tarde pero cualquier movimiento le dolía ¿Qué sucedería a partir de ahora con él y Shigaraki? Temía que le hicieran daño a cualquiera de los tres, sabía que Shigaraki debía pagar por sus crímenes, pero… No quería que nada malo le pasase, no sabía que medidas podrían tomar, ambos son destinados, no pueden separarse por mucho tiempo ¿Y que había sobre sus hijos? ¿No le permitirán tenerlos? No quería pensar eso… Estuvo tanto tiempo evitando pensar en eso… No quería… Quería estar con sus hijos, con Shigaraki, sonreír… Ambos ver a sus pequeños hijos, quería que Shigaraki estuviese a su lado y le dijese que todo estaría bien… Pero eso era imposible…

Midoriya sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y atraía su cuerpo hacia él. Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la cara de la persona.

\- Llora todo lo que quieras…

\- ¿Profesor Aizawa?

\- Esta bien desahogarse de vez en cuando, incluso un héroe llora… Todo estará bien, no permitiré que nada malo te pase a ti o a tus hijos, te creo.

\- Profesor Aizawa… - Midoriya se aferró a la camisa de Aizawa y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

Aizawa lo abrazaba mientras lo miraba tristemente, tenía a su querido alumno en su pecho llorando a todo pulmón y no permitirá que esa escena vuelva suceder, él mismo se encargaría de eso.

En alguna parte de Tokyo se encontraban Kurogiri y Shigaraki observando la ciudad desde un edificio alto.

\- Te he notado muy distraído Shigaraki Tomura – dijo Kurogiri.

\- No es nada… - respondió Shigaraki.

Hace horas atrás no dejaba se sentir ansiedad y preocupación, ese horrible sentimiento no se retiraba de su cuerpo, ahora sentía una gran presión en el pecho como si lo apuñalasen en el corazón. Solo esperaba que Midoriya estuviera bien… ¿Pero qué decía? Por supuesto que no lo estaba por lo sucedido en la UA. Pero aún le faltaba una cosa por hacer, después de eso… Después de eso se disculparía con Midoriya, aunque no recibiese el perdón.

\- Libérenlos – dijo Shigaraki mediante su celular.

_\- ¡Entendido!_ – gritaron Twice, Magne, Mr. Compress y Spinner desde el celular.

En diferentes partes de todo Japón, más específicamente en las ciudades más importantes, el suelo comenzó a temblar provocando que las personas saliesen de sus hogares, trabajos y locales pensando que era un terremoto… Era una lástima que no fuera eso.

En alguna parte de la ciudad de Tokyo se encontraba Eri corriendo buscando a cierta sobra por todos lados, sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse y estaba completamente perdida comenzando a temer a la oscuridad. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Bueno, todo comenzó hace más de una hora atrás.

En una parte de algún bosque lejano se encontraba una pequeña cabaña. En la caballa se encontraba Eri confundida ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Solo veía árboles por fuera y sonidos de grillos a los alrededores, no había nadie más que ella.

Se abre un portal llamando la atención de la pequeña y de él salen Toga y Kurogiri, rápidamente Eri corre a abrazar a Toga.

\- ¡Tía Toga! ¡Te extrañé mucho! – dijo Eri feliz.

\- ¡AH! ¡Yo también te extrañé mucho mi pequeña Eri chan! ¡Y es hermana Eri chan! – dijo Toga.

\- ¡Eres la verdadera tía Toga! – dijo Eri.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que me reconozcas! – dijo Toga abrazándola fuertemente.

\- Cuídala hasta nuestro regreso – dijo Kurogiri.

\- Yo quería divertirme… ¡Es divertido estar con Eri chan!... Pero quería divertirme teniendo acción… Casi no nos dejan – dijo Toga en un puchero.

\- Ya te divertiste en la UA.

\- ¡No fue divertido! ¡Perdí varios momentos de embarazo de Izuku chan! ¡Nadie me devuelve esos preciados momentos! ¡Solo lo veía de lejos!

\- No te quejes, tendrás tu recompensa.

\- Mamá Kurogiri ¿A dónde van todos? ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Eri.

\- No podemos decirte ahora, espera pacientemente ¿Esta bien? – dijo Kurogiri acariciando su cabeza. Después se acercó a Toga y le susurró. – Si no vuelvo los demás tardarán en llegar hasta aquí, cuida bien de Eri.

Lo dicho por Kurogiri fue alcanzado a escuchar por Eri poniéndola en alerta ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que estaba en peligro? ¿Por eso podría no volver?

\- ¡Eri chan está en buenas manos! – dijo Toga sonriente.

\- … Si claro, adiós Eri – se despidió Kurogiri abriendo un portal y entrando en él.

\- Mamá Kurogiri… - dijo Eri.

\- ¡Eri chan! ¡¿A que quieres jugar?! – dijo Toga.

\- ¡Mamá Kurogiri! – gritó Eri entrando al portal que comenzaba a cerrarse.

\- ¡AH! ¡ERI NO! – gritó Toga alcanzando a entrar al portal.

Y así fue como llegamos a la situación actual, Eri perdió a Kurogiri y ahora se encontraba vagando por la enorme ciudad, temía perder a Kurogiri en lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, por eso estaba decidida a encontrarlo… Pero no había ni un solo rastro de él. Comenzó a correr a toda la velocidad que sus pies aun le daban buscando con la mirada a Kurogiri. En cuanto el temblor se hizo presente se sostuvo de una pared tambaleando asustada, veía aterrada como las personas comenzaban a entrar en pánico.

\- ¡Te tengo! – gritó Toga abrazando a Eri. - ¡Te has convertido en una pequeña diablilla! ¡¿Quién te enseñó eso?!

\- Tía Toga… ¿Qué son esos? – dijo Eri temerosa mirando con miedo al frente.

\- Es hermana Eri chan… Y esos… Por eso queríamos que te quedarás en esa cabaña, ahora estamos atrapadas aquí, se cayó mi celular en la cabaña… Pero antes…

Toga arrastró a Eri a un callejón cercano y la abrazó fuertemente, Eri se aferró a los brazos de Toga con miedo mirando disimuladamente a lo que estaba frente ellas.

\- Esos mi querida Eri chan… Son Nomus – dijo Toga con una amplia sonrisa.

Frente a ellas se encontraban varios Nomus de distintos tamaños y formas. Las personas corrían aterradas, pero era inútil, todas las calles estaban infestadas de Nomus, no tenían escapatoria. Ahora las grandes ciudades de Japón eran invadidas por cientos de Nomus, todas las personas desaparecidas en los últimos años… Ahora habían regresado a casa… Pero como Nomus, monstruos sin almas.


	55. Te amo

Gritos de auxilio, llantos, edificios quemándose o derrumbados comenzaban a verse en distintas partes de la ciudad de Tokyo. Los héroes hacían lo que podían, pero eran demasiados, el principal objetivo era socorrer a los ciudadanos y sacarlos de la ciudad. Parecía ser el fin del mundo, todos se encontraban asustados y aterrados.

_\- ¡A todos los ciudadanos! ¡Se les pide abandonar la ciudad! ¡Repito! ¡Se les pide abandonar la ciudad! ¡Héroes y agentes de policía los ayudaran a salir! ¡Sigan las indicaciones siguientes!_

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba por la ciudad con el mensaje. Siendo cuidadosos en que un Nomu no los atacase.

En medio del caos Toga corría junto a Eri tomadas de la mano en sentido contrario de las demás personas.

\- ¿A dónde vamos tía Toga? – dijo Eri con miedo, no podía voltear a ver a los Nomus y con tan solo escucharlos rugir le erizaban la piel y la hacían temblar, además los gritos de las personas no la ayudaban mucho que digamos.

\- ¡Es hermana Toga, Eri chan! – reprochó Toga. - ¡No te preocupes por esos Nomus! ¡No nos harán daño! Pero es peligroso seguir aquí, debemos ir hacia donde está mamá Kurogiri.

\- Mamá Kurogiri… ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Eri preocupada.

\- Mejor que nosotras definitivamente – contestó Toga, ante esto Eri agachó la cabeza y se detuvo. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lo siento… Corrí de esa manera… Pero… Pensaba… Pensaba que… - intentó decir Eri con lágrimas en los ojos y después comenzó a llorar. - ¡Pensaba que no volvería a ver a mamá Kurogiri!

Ante el espontaneo llanto de Eri, Toga se quedó congelada, Eri no había llorado de esa manera desde el día en que le dijeron que se podía quedar con ellos.

Toga se acercó y se agachó a la altura de Eri, después con una sonrisa la abrazó.

\- Kurogiri chan es fuerte, no le pasará nada malo, sí que te encariñaste demasiado con él ¿Eh? – dijo Toga separándose de Eri con una gran sonrisa, pero esta era una sonrisa distinta a las usuales, transmitía confianza y delicadez justo como el su tono de voz totalmente distinto a su voz sarcástica e infantil de siempre.

Eri sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Toga.

\- ¡También te quiero a ti! ¡Al tío Dabi, a la tía Magne y a los tíos Spinner, Twice y Mr. Compress! ¡Así como Tomu e Izu! – dijo Eri con su tierna sonrisa de siempre.

\- Awww ¡Eres tan linda! – dijo Toga retomando su voz.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Una voz perfectamente reconocible para las dos las hizo voltear a ver a esa persona.

\- ¡Tío Dabi! / ¡Dabi chan!

\- ¿No se supone que deberían estar en una cabaña en medio del bosque ahora mismo? – Dijo Dabi cruzando ambos brazos.

\- ¿Y tú no deberías estar en otra ciudad? ¿Eh? ¿Dabi chan? – se defendió Toga.

\- Mi misión ya está cumplida, vine junto a un Nomu, pero eso no importa ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – volvió a preguntar Dabi.

\- Bueno… ¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Dónde está mamá Kurogiri?! – gritó Toga.

\- … Está del otro lado de la ciudad si es que no se volvió a mover, con todo este caos tardaremos en llegar ahí – dijo Dabi.

\- ¡Eso es fácil! ¡Llamemos a un Nomu con alas! – dijo Toga enérgica.

\- ¿Eres tonta? Ahora mismo la mayoría tienen una sola orden la cual es acatar, además ¿Estás segura de exponer a Eri? Los Nomus no son los únicos en el aire en este momento– dijo Dabi.

\- … Ugh ¡Qué fastidio!... ¡Espera! ¡Tú celular! ¡Dame tu celular! – dijo Toga.

\- Por cuestiones de seguridad mi celular fue desechado – contestó Dabi.

\- ¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?! – gritó Toga desesperada.

\- … Tío Dabi, lo siento, esto es mi culpa – se disculpó Eri jalando de un lado de la chaqueta de Dabi.

\- … Esta bien, vamos a buscarlo. No te alejes de mi lado, debemos pasar desapercibidos – dijo Dabi y comenzó a caminar.

Eri sonrió y tomó un tramo de su chaqueta en vez de la mano y caminó junto a él.

\- … ¡Pero no me dejen! – gritó Toga corriendo atrás de ellos.

En el hospital Midoriya se encontraba durmiendo, después de llorar a todo pulmón se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Aizawa. Había sido una noche muy cansada y estresante para él. No solo había tenido un fuerte dolor producto de sus queridos gemelos apunto de nacer, había entrado en cirugía de una duración de casi dos horas, al despertar no podía ver a sus hijos y todos ya sabían quién era el padre… Era normal que no se encontrase bien y terminase caído ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Aizawa seguía cuidándolo ajeno a lo que sucedía en ese momento pensando en qué podría hacer. Midoriya se sentía desdichado a pesar de tener a todos sus amigos apoyándolo, lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento eran sus hijos y no lo culpaba, poniéndose en su lugar… También temería.

A penas eran… Las 2:24 de la mañana, todo sucedió tan rápido, pero a la vez sentía que todo había sucedido tan lento… Solo esperaba que Midoriya durmiera bien, porque cuando despertase… Volvería a su ansiedad.

\- Te amo… - susurró Midoriya entre sueños, una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Aizawa quitó con su dedo la lagrima y dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Realmente lo amas ¿Eh?... Me preguntó como fue que todo terminó así… - dijo Aizawa con mirada triste, quería demasiado a su adorable estudiante por más líos que se haya metido. Lo conocía y podía identificar sus palabras sinceras, el destino debió ser jodidamente cruel como para juntar a un villano y a un aspirante a héroe para ser Destinados. Y esa marca en su cuello lo demostraba.

Pasos apresurados se escuchaban acercarse a la habitación, la puerta se abrió de un golpe revelando a Present Mic.

\- ¡Aizawa! – gritó Present Mic agitado.

\- Silencio… Creí que te quedarías en la UA – dijo Aizawa.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Tenemos problemas!

La cara de Present Mic alertó a Aizawa, no parecía ser nada bueno. Aizawa miró por última vez a Midoriya y salió de la habitación junto a Present Mic.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Aizawa.

\- ¡Los Nomus han aparecido en todas las grandes ciudades como Akihabara y Tokyo! ¡Tenemos que dar nuestro apoyo!

La cara de Aizawa fue de total sorpresa ¿Cómo es que repentinamente habían aparecido Nomus? No tardaría en volver Tsukauchi para interrogar a Midoriya… Parecía que el día aun continuaba, esa noche nadie podría descansar.

\- ¿Cuantos? Repórtame lo que está sucediendo – dijo Aizawa comenzando a correr hacia la salida.

\- Solamente las grandes ciudades son afectadas, aquí no llegaran… Por ahora, son cientos de Nomus por cada ciudad, Todos los héroes son solicitados a dar apoyo, debemos ir a la ciudad más cercana – dijo Present Mic corriendo a su lado.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que han dicho?

\- Tengo entendido que harán una junta de emergencia con algunos héroes.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- No lo sé, solo sé que estarán el director Nezu y All Might, pero no se quienes más, deben ser héroes de alto rango.

\- Tsk… Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…

En algún otro lado, Shigaraki caminaba a pasos lentos hasta llegar enfrente de All For One.

\- Sensei…

\- ¡Felicidades Tomura! Todo sucedió justo como lo planeado – dijo All For One sonriente.

\- Sí, justo como lo pidió… Atacar a la UA y destruir las grandes ciudades… Eso fue justo lo que hice – dijo Shigaraki.

\- Puedo verlo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres realmente un buen líder, me gusta como has madurado y por fin… ¡Con esto podremos tomar el control de Japón!

\- … Sí, por fin con esto un gran paso se ha obtenido, por eso… Una vez cumplido con lo que has deseado te he logrado pagar un poco mi deuda contigo.

\- … ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Fuiste el único que me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo, no recuerdo mi pasado antes de conocerte, pero sé que tu fuiste como un padre para mí… Me criaste y cuidaste como si fuese tu propio hijo. Si no fuese por ti ahora mismo probablemente estaría muerto.

\- Ve al grano Tomura ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?

\- Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí, es por ello que he hecho todo esto por ti… Pero ya no.

\- … ¿Dejarás la liga?

\- Sí, ya no quiero seguir en la liga de villanos, me retiro permanentemente.

\- Ja… Ja ja… ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! ¡¿Abandonar la liga?! ¡¿Es así como me agradeces después de haber salvado tu miserable vida?! ¡¿Ese héroe te ablandó tu podrido corazón?! ¡¿Realmente creíste en esas dulces palabras?! ¡¿A caso no odiabas a los héroes y la sociedad en general?! ¡¿A dónde se fue todo ese odio?! ¡¿Eh?! – All For One gritaba furioso, un aura intimidante comenzó a surgir a su alrededor.

\- Como dije… Por lo mismo que salvó mi vida es que he llevado a cabo el plan hasta el final, pero yo ya no podré seguir en él. Y no se equivoque, sigo odiando a los héroes y a esta jodida sociedad, pero… Mi amor hacia Izuku es más grande que mi odio hacia los héroes, yo no decidí enamórame de él, pero supongo… ¿El destino? Por algo resultamos siendo destinados y ahora que pronto tendré a mis hijos no quiero dejarlos solos – sus ojos carmesíes brillaban con intensidad, mostraban seriedad en todo momento al igual que sus palabras, su voz estaba más firme y segura que en otras ocasiones.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vivir felices? No me hagas reír… Creí que eras más listo ¿A dónde irán? Tú mismo acabas de cosechar el caos.

\- Estoy consciente de eso…

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Piensas llevártelo lejos? ¿A dónde? Estas siendo buscado por la policía ¿A dónde irá un criminal como tú?

\- Pienso… No esconderme, me iré a entregar… Por él…

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿A qué cárcel irás? ¡Por supuesto! Alguien como tú y como yo debemos ir al tártaro ¿Realmente crees que podrás ver a tu querido héroe ahí? Por supuesto que no… Los dejarán morir a ambos, así son los héroes, prefieren sacrificar dos vidas antes que miles de ellas. Eres una amenaza para ellos, no te creerán. No hay mejor lugar que la liga, aquí estarán seguros y protegidos.

\- Izuku no querrá eso, todo esto lo hago por él.

\- ¿Y por ti? ¿Por qué no lo haces por ti? ¿Tienes que ser tú quien se sacrifique?

\- No solo lo hago por Izuku, también lo hago por mis hijos… No diré más – al decir esto Shigaraki dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

\- Nunca te perdonará lo que has hecho.

\- Lo se… No busco que me perdone. Si buscas a alguien que me suplante, Kurogiri es el mejor después de mí, los demás chicos son unos idiotas, pero saben hacer su trabajo, trátalos bien, suelen ser rencorosos. Gracias por todo Sensei, hasta nunca.

Shigaraki salió de la habitación dejando en completo silencio a All For One.

\- ¿Lo dejará ir sin más? – dijo un hombre desde una esquina.

\- … Qué haga lo que quiera, si muere o no ya no es mi problema.

\- Ah… Ya veo… Al final… Se terminó encariñando con él… Bien, seguiré con mi trabajo.

Del otro lado de la habitación Shigaraki pidió a Kurogiri que los volviese a teletransportar a la ciudad de Tokyo, aparecieron en el techo de un edificio alejado te todo el caos principal.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Shigaraki Tomura? – pregunto Kurogiri al ver a Shigaraki pensar.

\- Dejé la Liga de villanos – contestó Shigaraki al mirar toda la destrucción que comenzaba a formarse.

\- … ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! – empezó a gritar Kurogiri. – Q-qué ¿Qué hecho mal? Mi deber era…

\- No has hecho nada mal, simplemente decidí formar una familia tranquila con Izuku…

\- E-estas… ¿Estas consciente que te encerraran por el resto de tu vida?

\- Lo sé, por eso… A partir de ahora dejarás de ser mi niñera ¿No estás feliz? – dijo Shigaraki con una débil sonrisa mirando a un sorprendido Kurogiri.

\- Mi deber… Mi deber en la liga era cuidarte ¿Qué haré?

\- Haz lo que te plazca, seguir en la Liga o irte, lo mismo para los demás, ustedes ya no están a mi cargo, son libres de decidir… En cuanto a Eri… Lo mejor será dejarla con los héroes, cuando puedas entrégala a Izuku, ella es solo una niña no le harán nada incluso si descubren que estuvo con nosotros por dos años, nosotros seremos los malos después de todo.

\- Shigaraki Tomura… Ahora mismo los únicos lugares seguros son pueblos alejados de la ciudad y no tardarán en que los Nomus acaben con las ciudades y sigan esos pueblos.

\- Lo sé, independientemente de lo que pase, yo los protegeré, a Izuku y a mis hijos.

\- Incluso si te encarcelan... ¿Qué pasará con ustedes? No pueden estar separados por tanto tiempo, oh… Pero si se enteran que Midoriya Izuku estuvo con nosotros todo este tiempo… Probablemente los encarcelen.

\- No dejaré eso suceder, yo soy el villano… Es creíble si les digo que lo seduje y lo controlé con un quirk o una droga, así se librará de prisión. Somos destinados, se supone que estamos protegidos… Pero en nuestro caso… Quien sabe… Solo espero que cuando me encarcelen nos dejen ver por lo menos cuando lleguemos a nuestro limite.

\- ¿Piensas entregarte?... ¿Ahora?

\- Cuanto antes mejor, así Izuku se puede librar más fácilmente.

\- Todo es un caos, pueden decidir no encarcelarte y hacer otra cosa… Puedes morir, lo sabes.

\- Lo sé perfectamente, este era mi plan del inicio, entregarme, todo este tiempo he tomado en cuenta todas posibilidades, pero esta es la única opción, sé que me arriesgo a perder la vida, pero debo intentarlo, no puedo obligar a Izuku a que renuncie su sueño de ser un héroe y se quede encerrado viviendo escondido junto a nuestros hijos… Quiero que sea libre, porque lo Amo.

\- … Entiendo… Si quieres que te salve a último momento…

\- No, si apareces solo empeorarás las cosas, estoy consciente que no creerán mis palabras en cuanto me pare enfrente de ellos y probablemente sea apuntado por varías armas, solo espero… Que, si me llega a pasar algo, el rumor de que a menos que mi destinado vea mi cuerpo muerto, no le puede pasar nada y si realmente muero, quiero que le des a Izuku todas mis pertenencias y solo le digas que me tuve que ir, pero espero que esos malditos héroes cumplan su palabra de salvar a todos y respetar la regla de no separar a los destinados.

\- Shigaraki Tomura… Esto no puede resultar bien…

\- No pensemos eso, intentaré que no me pase nada. ¿Dónde están los policías?

\- Del otro lado de la ciudad… ¿Lo llevo?

\- No, ya no soy parte de la liga, esta es nuestra ultima conversación, es una lastima no haberme despedido de los idiotas.

\- Twice llorará en cuanto se entere.

\- Hum… Me imagino – dijo Shigaraki con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a caminar. – Diles a esos idiotas que no me extrañen, por que yo no lo haré. Adiós Kurogiri, gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo.

Shigaraki comenzó a alejarse, su corazón seguía punzando, pero no podía llamar a Midoriya… No ahora. El plan de todo este tiempo para él no era destruir japón, si no entregarse, pero no podía hacer eso sin antes pagarle a la persona que lo salvó de morir.

No sabía lo que sucedería a partir de ahora, podía se algo bueno o algo malo, tampoco sabía quien ganaría, si la liga o los héroes, pero independientemente de lo que sucediera… Él seguiría con su plan. Solo quería ver a su peli verde feliz, aunque este no le perdonase por lo que había hecho.

Quería verlo, deseaba verlo, quería ver a sus hijos en cuanto nacieran y estar al lado de su peli verde en el hospital, pero sabía que eso era imposible, porque él… Era un villano, por más destinados que fuesen, él era un villano. No le quedaba de otra que cumplir su condena y vivir junto a su familia, así fuesen ocho años, quince o veinte… Esperaría a cumplir su condena, pero solo esperaba… Que no fuese cadena perpetua.

\- Te amo Izuku, espérame un poco más por favor.

Shigaraki miraba como los Nomus comenzaban a avanzar dejando a su paso destrucción. Esa noche… Sería la noche definitiva, la noche que marcaría el futuro de todos ellos.


	56. Siempre a tu lado

Hora actual 3:20 am, las ciudades seguían en completo caos, los estudiantes de distintas escuelas de héroes fueron obligados a dar apoyo en la batalla contra los Nomus junto a los héroes profesionales, los que no tenían licencia apoyaban en la retaguardia ayudando a las personas a escapar mientras los que sí tenían licencia luchaban directamente en grupos contra los Nomus.

Las ciudades comenzaban a quedarse completamente solas al tener la mayoría de las personas fuera de ellas, sin embargo, muchas personas perdieron la vida al quedar atrapados bajo los escombros provocados por los Nomus y otros murieron a primera mano por estos al ser demasiados y los héroes no eran suficientes.

La noticia corrió rápidamente a otras partes del mundo, héroes de otros países comenzaban a prepararse para ir en ayuda y dar su apoyo.

Nada como eso había sucedido antes, por más que pasaban los minutos solo lograban derribar un Nomu cada media hora y con suerte cada veinte minutos, pero algunos se regeneraban, era una situación crítica.

La junta de emergencia se había retrasado por esto mismo, los héroes que debían estar en la junta se habían quedado luchando contra los Nomus. Por más que luchaban solo lograban retrasarlos en avanzar, la desventaja numérica y en fuerzas era enorme. Una hora ya había trascurrido sin mucho progreso y los héroes comenzaban a agotarse.

Hora actual 4:30, Toga, Dabi y Eri habían parado a descansar en un callejón de un edificio, se encontraban en el centro de Tokyo donde los edificios más altos y llamativos se encontraban… O al menos algunos de ellos.

Dabi cargaba en su espalda a Eri quien dormía profundamente abrazándolo del cuello.

\- ¡Ya vámonos! – gritó Toga.

\- Que molesta… Ya te dije que Kurogiri abandonó su puesto – dijo Dabi con fastidio.

\- ¡Pero dijiste que sabías donde estaba!

\- Twice me acaba de contactar, fue a donde Kurogiri y no lo encontró.

\- … ¿Cómo sabes eso Dabi chan?

Dabi en respuesta saca de su bolsillo un walkie talkie.

\- Antes de que digas algo, Kurogiri y Shigaraki no tienen – dijo Dabi adivinando lo que Toga diría.

\- No te escuché hablar con Twice chan.

\- Te distrajiste como una tonta en cuanto viste a un Nomu atacar un héroe.

\- Jejeje fue tan divertido ver eso – rio Toga recordando. - ¿Entonces que hacemos?

\- Esperar, Kurogiri nos encontrará en cuanto se de cuenta que Eri no está en la cabaña.

\- Eso será tarde… ¡Me quiero ir! ... ¡Oh! ¡Podría!

\- No, Shigaraki ordenó en que cuidarías de Eri, no puedes ir a molestar unos héroes.

\- Pero no los quiero molestar… Los quiero rajar – dijo Toga sacando su cuchillo.

Dabi suspiró, se sentó en el suelo recargando a Eri en sus piernas y colocándole su abrigo encima.

\- No me pagan para cuidar una mocosa…

\- ¡Hey! ¡Más respeto a la dulce Eri chan!

\- Me refería a ti pedazo de imbécil.

Toga se hizo la indignada y se sentó de mala gana en el piso frente él. No les quedaba de otra que esperar a que Kurogiri fuera a su rescate. Actualmente donde se encontraban no había Nomus ni otro ser vivo aparte de ellos.

En el hospital donde se encontraba hospedado Midoriya era custodiado por varios oficiales de policía merodeando alrededor, si Shigaraki Tomura o cualquier otro integrante de la liga de villanos aparecía serían detenidos inmediatamente. Tanto fuera como dentro del hospital se podían observar oficiales en guardia y en la habitación de Midoriya se encontraba un héroe custodiándolo desde dentro.

Tsukauchi caminaba a paso apresurado y al pararse en frente de la puerta de Midoriya suspiró.

\- Detesto hacerle esto a un niño… Pero es mi trabajo – se dijo así mismo y tomó un semblante serio.

Al entrar a la habitación vio a Midoriya dormir con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, lo miró con tristeza, pero después volvió a tomar seriedad. Le pidió al héroe esperar afuera y una vez solos comenzó a llamarlo tocando levemente su hombro.

\- Midoriya Izuku, lamento volver a molestarte, despierta por favor.

Midoriya comienza a abrir los ojos, al ver a Tsukauchi se preocupa y se reincorporó en la cama lo más que puede, pero en el proceso se queja del dolor en su vientre.

\- No es necesario que te muevas, tu herida aun es fresca – lo detuvo Tsukauchi.

\- ¿Q-qué le trae por aquí de nuevo? – preguntó Midoriya con nerviosismo, sí estaba ahí no significaba nada bueno, especialmente por la expresión de su cara.

\- Ahora mismo estamos en un estado de emergencia y quiero que seas sincero y preciso – dijo Tsukauchi sorprendiendo a Midoriya ante lo dicho. – Cientos de Nomus tomaron las grandes ciudades de Japón, ahora mismo los héroes profesionales y estudiantes de los cursos de héroes están dando su vida destruyéndolos y defendiendo a los ciudadanos ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Midoriya estaba pasmado ¿Qué había dicho? No creía seguir soportando esa clase de sorpresas… Aun no había pasado ni un solo día, ni un solo día desde que ingresó al hospital, hace unas horas todo estaba bien, reía y hablaba con sus amigos y compañeros tranquilamente, todo estaba tranquilo no parecía que algo malo fuera a suceder… Ahora todo parecía derrumbarse en solo cuestión de minutos.

Midoriya bajó la cabeza aguantando sus lágrimas negando.

\- Ya lo dije… No se nada… Si hubiera sabido de esto lo hubiera detenido sin importar qué, pero lo siento… Realmente no se nada, ni siquiera sé dónde se encuentra – Por cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía querer llorar nuevamente.

\- Ya veo… Si logras recordar algo dile al héroe que te está cuidando y él se contactará conmigo, por ahora tienes estrictamente prohibido abandonar la habitación, aunque con la operación dudo mucho que puedas moverte…

Tsukauchi se dispuso abandonar la habitación, si Midoriya no tenía nada que informar no se podía hacer nada.

\- Tsu…Tsukauchi san… - llamó Midoriya con voz débil, Tsukauchi se volteó y al mirarlo suspiró.

\- Aún no, podrás verlos hasta que todo esto se calme y tú estés mejor, en cuanto a lo que sucederá contigo… Ya se verá, tú caso es bastante complicado y con los Nomus atacando… Puede tardar, nuestra prioridad ahora es deshacernos de los Nomus y atrapar a la liga de villanos.

\- … Es mi culpa… ¿No es así? Por ocultarlo todo este tiempo… - la voz de Midoriya volvía a quebrarse, ahora la culpa lo consumía por dentro, no se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Shigaraki ¿El amor lo cegó? Sí… Desde el inicio acordaron no entrometerse en el camino del otro… Pero ahora eran pareja… Era un idiota… Pero aun así seguía amando a Shigaraki y muy dentro suyo… Realmente pensaba que Shigaraki le haría caso y no hubiera hecho todo esto. Ahora personas inocentes estaban en peligro y más de un héroe saldrá herido de esa batalla.

Tsukauchi lo miraba en silencio, Midoriya parecía sentirse culpable por todo lo que sucedía incluso si eso realmente no era así.

\- Eso… Ya se verá, por ahora descansa y refréscate la memoria – dijo Tsukauchi y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto salió el héroe entró de nuevo a la habitación. Tsukauchi sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

_\- Aun no comienza la junta, todavía no llegan los demás… Por Dios, es una junta urgente._

\- ¿Y qué tal está All Might?

_\- Ya te imaginarás… ¿Cómo está el mocoso?_

\- Está realmente afectado, sé que te preocupas por él Gran Torino, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que se declare inocente.

_\- Él es un buen niño, cometió una tontería sí, pero si nos ponemos en su situación… _

\- Lo sé, pero eso a los demás no les interesará, lo que importa ahora es la seguridad de todos. Si se ponen en su lugar y se toman en claro sus derechos las cosas pueden ir bien.

_\- Mmm… Conociendo a esos incompetentes… Me puedo imaginar lo que sucederá en esta junta._

\- Lamento no poder estar ahí, pero intentaré ayudar desde lejos, ese chico es importante para All Might.

_\- Sí… Pero este idiota parece estar en otro planeta en este instante y en esta clase de situaciones entra en pánico, más si su pupilo favorito está involucrado. ¿Harás eso?_

\- Sí, es lo más viable, solo espero que los Nomus no hayan destrozado algo que pueda interferir.

_\- No tenemos problemas por ahora en cuanto a comunicación, pero intenta hacerlo lo más pronto posible._

\- Lo haré, me volveré a comunicar con ustedes más tarde, suerte.

Tsukauchi colgó y al salir se encontró con uno de sus hombres.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Tsukauchi.

\- Aquí tiene señor – dijo el agente entregándole un celular.

\- Preparen el helicóptero y lleven sus armas.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A donde esté él.

En cierto lugar de Japón en un gran edificio se encontraba Gran Torino, All Might en su forma normal, Nezu, Ryukyu, Mirko, Sir Nighteye y el jefe de la Fuerza policial Kenji Tsuragamae sentados frente a una gran mesa.

\- ¡¿A qué hora piensan llegar?! – gritó Mirko enfadada azotando ambas manos en la mesa. - ¡Ahora mismo debería estar pateando los traseros de esos monstruos!

\- No nos queda de otra, los del gobierno no saben que hacer en esta situación – dijo Ryukyu.

\- ¡Esos inútiles ahora deben de estar escondiéndose bajo su cama! – gritó Mirko.

\- Si los demás no llegan en cinco minutos comenzamos sin ellos – dijo Tsuragamae.

Sir Nighteye observaba de reojo a All Might quien parecía morirse de los nervios. Gran Torino y All Might se habían sentado juntos.

\- Yo debería estar ayudando a todas esas personas… - susurró All Might cabizbaja.

\- No digas tonterías, todos sabemos que ya no puedes, si vas lo único que conseguirás será tu tumba – dijo Gran Torino.

\- ¡Pero no puedo no hacer nada! ¡Las personas deben de estar esperándome! – gritó All Might parándose de su asiento haciendo que los presentes lo mirasen.

\- Por eso dije que debías retirarte de una vez, pero por ahora debemos tomar una decisión, afronta la realidad y no seas un necio ¿Estás consiente de los temas que hablaremos? ¿O es que solo quieres escapar por lo mismo? – dijo Gran Torino.

All Might miró hacia abajo y se volvió a sentar. Realmente quería salvar a las personas, pero también… Era cierto que no quería estar en la junta, no cuando aún no lograba comprenderlo por completo.

\- Hazle caso al abuelo, ¿Realmente eres All Might?

Todos voltearon a mirar la puerta, Hawks había llegado junto a Endeavor y detrás de ellos Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Crust y Kamui Woods. Todos los más fuertes e importantes fueron llamados para participar.

\- Oh, por fin llegan – dijo Nezu. – Comencemos con esta junta.

Todos tomaron sus asientos, el ambiente comenzó a tornarse serio. El tema del que hablarían sería de que hacer con los Nomus, la liga de villanos, su líder Shigaraki Tomura y por consiguiente de Midoriya Izuku.

Devuelta con Tsukauchi, se encontraba sobrevolando en el avión, había estado intentado contactarse con cierta persona per parecía que la señal fallaba, probablemente al numero que marcaba se encontraba en un lugar donde hacia interferir la señal telefónica. Ya había intentado media hora y nada, eran las 5:00 de la mañana, las cosas solo se tornaban peor, tenía entendido que héroes provenientes de corea y china habían llegado a Japón y estaban ayudando en algunas ciudades, pero en otras las cosas seguían igual de malas o peor. No dejaría de intentar llamar hasta que le contestasen, hasta que por fin el sonido de haber tomado la llamada sonó.

En cierta parte de Tokio, Shigaraki corría por la destrozada ciudad, no había pensado que tardaría tanto, después de todo sí debía haber aceptado la ayuda de Kurogiri por última vez. Esa ciudad era inmensa, nunca pensó que volvería a correr por tanto tiempo después de sus intensos entrenamientos.

Mientras descansaba apoyándose contra una pared recuperando el aliento escuchó sonar su celular, extrañado miró el numero y rápidamente contestó.

\- ¿Izuku? ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Shigaraki delataba su preocupación. – Yo lo…

_\- ¿Eres Shigaraki Tomura?_

La voz de otro hombre enfureció a Shigaraki e hizo preocuparse aún más de su peliverde.

\- ¿Dónde está? – dijo Shigaraki con voz áspera y demandante.

_\- Él está bien, soy un detective y espero cooperes con la policía o tus crímenes aumentarán._

\- … ¿Dónde quieres que vaya?

_\- … ¿Cooperarás? Entonces, primero retira a todos los Nomus y dirígete a la estación de policía más cercana o con algún héroe junto a tus compañeros de la liga._

\- No puedo hacer eso, los Nomus no me obedecen a mí y ya no pertenezco a la liga de villanos.

_\- … ¿Qué dices?... ¿En dónde te encuentras?_

\- Tokyo – dijo Shigaraki mirando a su alrededor identificando los edificios derrumbados y calles destrozadas. - Cerca del centro.

_\- Dirígete ahí y no se te ocurra hacer algo, te estaremos esperando._

\- Tardaré un poco… Voy caminando.

_\- Por tú bien y el de Midoriya Izuku espero no me estés mintiendo, te esperamos Shigaraki Tomura._

La llamada terminó. Shigaraki aprieta fuertemente sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y golpea fuertemente un edificio logrando hacerle sangrar sus nudillos, el edificio se convierte en polvo como acto siguiente.

Estaba furioso, ¿Cómo lograron averiguar su parentesco? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo estaba él?... Debía apresurarse, probablemente en media hora corriendo llegaba hasta el centro.

No permitiría que los separaran, lo prometió, siempre estaría a su lado, al lado de Midoriya y ahora también de sus hijos.

Shigaraki comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía esquivando los destrozos causados por los Nomus, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

En otro lado, con Tsukauchi, miraba fijamente el celular con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Dejó la liga? ¿Será verdad o es una mentira? – se preguntó en voz baja. – Cambio de planes, ve a Tokyo debemos estar lo más cercano al centro.

\- Pero señor… Ahí están la mayoría de los Nomus, será imposible acercarme – dijo el piloto.

\- Haré unas llamadas, vuela hasta ahí.

Sin más el piloto hizo caso sin quejarse, Tsukauchi procedió a realizar distintas llamadas, debía informar lo que Shigaraki había dicho y llevar acabo su captura.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos, actualmente eran las 5:30, policías y héroes habían logrado burlar algunos Nomus y poder ingresar hasta el centro avanzando lo más que podían mientras otros héroes seguían luchando contra los Nomus. Todos se encontraban preparados y listos para lo que pudiese suceder.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lograron reconocer una cabellera azul grisácea.

\- Ese es… - dijo uno de los agentes.

\- Sí… Tenemos a Shigaraki Tomura enfrente, todos en alerta, no podemos confiarnos – dijo Tsukauchi.

Shigaraki los miraba con semblante serio y asco, de tan solo mirar a los héroes le daban ganas de lanzarse y matarlos a todos… Pero no podía, se prometió entregarse y afrontar lo que se viniese.

En ese preciso momento con Midoriya… Su ansiedad comenzaba a aumentar cada vez más, necesitaba verlo… Necesitaba verlos, si tan solo lo dejasen hablar con Shigaraki todo sería más sencillo… Pero comprendía que ya no confiaran en él. Sin embargo, su inquietud no se iba, desde que Tsukauchi había venido no dejaba de pensar en Shigaraki y tenía ya bastante tiempo en el que comenzó a sentir un malestar en su pecho.

Ya eran las cinco y media, miró a su alrededor, el héroe había salido un momento a atender ciertas necesidades. Midoriya aprovechó y encendió la pequeña televisión que se encontraba ahí al ser una habitación privada y aparentemente para ricos, probablemente simplemente querían alejarlo lo más que pudiesen de los demás pacientes.

Al encender la televisión se horrorizó, todo estaba completamente destruido, los Nomus seguían destruyendo y los héroes defendiendo.

_\- ¡No podemos acercarnos más! ¡Pero a lo lejos parece haber algo! ¡Es en el centro de Tokio! ¡Parece un enfrentamiento!_

La reportera parecía intentar ver lo que sucedía mientras el camarógrafo intentaba enfocar y hacer zoom lo más que podía.

Midoriya había quedado estático ante ello… Eso definitivamente era…

_\- ¡No pueden seguir aquí! ¡Váyanse!_

_\- ¡Ah! ¡Pero!..._

La noticia no podía seguir transmitiendo al ser corridos por un héroe que flotaba en el aire.

Si no se equivocaba ese era…

\- Tomura… - dijo Midoriya entre susurros, sus lágrimas comenzaban a volver a salir.

Eso definitivamente eran policías y algunos héroes rodeando a Shigaraki, la cámara no había enfocado bien ¡Pero si prestaba atención ese definitivamente era Shigaraki!

¡Debía ir! ¡Debía ir! ¡Necesitaba salvarlo! ¡Todos le apuntaban con sus armas! Necesitaba ir, necesitaba ir en ese momento o sería demasiado tarde. Debía estar a su lado.

Entre lágrimas Midoriya apretó sus puños agachó su cabeza y tocó su abdomen. Con mirada decidida decidió levantarse y salir de la habitación.

En cuanto se movió se quejó de dolor, su herida aun no sanaba y le dolía, pero debía estar a su lado… No sin antes ver a sus preciados hijos…

Al salir de la habitación comenzó a caminar con dificultad en busca del área de incubadoras, para su suerte no había guardias en ese momento.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No puedes salir de tu habitación! – dijo el héroe que lo custodiaba.

Midoriya comenzó a temer y no le quedaba otra opción más que hacer eso…

\- One For All… Full Cowl 20% - dijo Midoriya y todo su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse.

Usó su poder y salió de ahí a toda velocidad dejando atrás al héroe.

\- ¡Midoriya Izuku acaba de escapar! ¡Repito! ¡Midoriya Izuku acaba de escapar! ¡Está usando su quirk!

Midoriya buscaba desesperadamente evitando a los de seguridad hasta que miró el letrero que estaba buscando dirigiéndolo hasta las incubadoras.

Ahí estaban en primera fila, sus pequeños hijos, Daichi y Daiki, los reconoció al instante ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si eran las copias exactas de su padre Tomura?

Midoriya entró a la habitación acercándose hasta sus bebés y por uno de los orificios de las incubadoras comenzó a acariciar a ambos gemelos. Eran hermosos y tan tiernos, temía lastimarlos al ser tan pequeños. Comenzó a sonreír y llorar al sentirlos.

\- Daichi, Daiki… Soy vuestro papá, yo fui quien los llevó en mi vientre todo este tiempo – dijo Midoriya entre risas y brindándoles una cálida sonrisa- … Si no los vuelvo a ver… Quiero que sepan que los amo, y papá Tomura también los ama, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones, nuestros queridos hijos… Por favor manténganse sanos, es todo lo que pido… Mis niños…

Daichi y Daiki al estar dormidos sonrieron a la vez al sentir las cálidas manos de su progenitor, ambos con sus pequeñas manos tomaron un dedo de su padre apretando fuertemente sin querer soltarlo.

Los gritos de los policías y sus pasos comenzaron a sonar cada vez más cerca alertando a Midoriya. Sin querer despedirse y alejarse, les brinda una última caricia entre lágrimas y vuelve a activar su quirk saliendo del lugar.

En cuanto salió del hospital observó el cielo, la noche ya no era tan oscura, el sol comenzaría a salir en cualquier momento.

\- Tokyo… No llegaré con este poder – se dijo Midoriya.

Detrás suya los pasos volvían a escucharse junto a los gritos del héroe. Necesitaba alejarse y llegar rápido donde Shigaraki, pero su herida dolía bastante, probablemente se abriría, pero eso no le importaba.

\- One For All… Full Cowl 100%

Con ese poder llegaría, su cuerpo no aguantaría tanto tiempo con el 100% pero al menos llegaría hasta Shigaraki… O al menos eso esperaba, tenía que estar a su lado lo antes posible.


	57. Junta

Minutos antes de la huida de Midoriya Izuku del hospital. Los héroes y policía se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa, frente al jefe de la fuerza policial se encontraba una laptop encendida.

\- ¡Cientos de personas están muriendo ahora mismo! ¡Hablen de una maldita vez! – gritó Mirko.

\- Por eso mismo deberías calmarte, si no detenemos a la liga seguirán provocando destrucción, no importa si destruimos a todos los Nomus, si la liga no es derrocada esto volverá a suceder – dijo Best Jeanist. – Entre más rápido hablemos será mejor.

\- Sí, ahora no podemos hacer mucho, los héroes de corea y china llegarán en cinco o diez minutos, héroes de Estados Unidos, Canadá, Alemania y Australia confirmaron su participación, pero aún no saben en cuanto tiempo tarden en llegar, por ahora mientras esperamos apoyo solamente podemos seguir reteniendo a los Nomus y salvar a los ciudadanos. No estamos en condiciones para acabar con todos esos Nomus – dijo Tsuragamae.

\- ¿Siguen sin haber señales de la liga de Villanos? – preguntó Edgeshot.

\- No, la información que se encontró en la habitación de Midoriya Izuku no revelaba nada más que la cercanía con la Liga, y por la interrogación de Tsukauchi parece no saber nada de lo que sucede – dijo Tsuragamae.

\- Debe estar mintiendo, tiene que saber algo – dijo Sir Nighteye.

\- Ese chico no sabe mentir, realmente se notaba sorprendido – dijo Gran Torino.

\- ¿Realmente lo conocían? Por falta de tiempo no han podido interrogarlo debidamente – dijo Sir Nighteye.

\- Midoriya… No es de los que mienten… - dijo All Might en voz baja. Sir Nighteye lo miró molesto.

\- Tienes que dejar de confiar tan fácilmente… Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado en que Mirio fuese tu sucesor…

\- Nighteye, ya hablamos de esto.

\- Disculpen, pero pueden dejar ese tema para otro momento, ahora mismo importa otra cosa – dijo Kamui Woods.

Nighteye y All Might miraron en dirección contraria. Gran Torino dejo salir un suspiro ante la escena que habían montado.

\- Retomando el tema… el detective Tsukauchi está intentando dar con Shigaraki Tomura, si su plan funciona será fácil capturado, si el líder cae, la Liga entera lo hará – dijo Tsuragamae.

\- Pero el verdadero líder es All for One… Shigaraki Tomura parece ser su sucesor – dijo All Might.

\- Puede ser, pero por lo visto, es a Shigaraki Tomura a quien siguen – dijo Tsuragamae.

\- Entonces… Estás esperando a que ese detective lo encuentre y decidamos que hacer con él – dijo Endeavor.

\- Así es, no es una decisión que solo yo pueda tomar, los héroes quienes son otra parte del cuidado de los ciudadanos también deben dar su opinión, después de todo… El rumbo de Shigaraki Tomura también es el rumbo de Midoriya Izuku – dijo Tsuragamae.

Todo se quedó en silencio, todos habían sido informados de la relación de Shigaraki y Midoriya antes de entrar a la junta. Era definitivamente una decisión complicada.

\- El tema de Midoriya Izuku es complicado… Si ese niño realmente no miente… Tuvo que cargar un peso realmente pesado, comprendo porque no dijo nada… - dijo Ryukyu.

\- ¡Si realmente quería ser un héroe debí decir todo! – dijo Mirko.

\- Bueno… Cuando se enteró de su destinado aun era un niño – dijo Nezu.

\- Pero ahora tiene 18 años, además de ya ser padre, debió hablar – dijo Edgeshot.

\- ¡Sigue siendo joven! – dijo Crust.

\- Ah… Si me permiten hablar… Es solo una opinión no me hagan mucho caso – dijo Hawks ganándose la atención de todos. – Midoriya Izuku siempre se ha esforzado en realizar sus labores como héroe, nunca aparté un ojo encima cuando estuvo a mi cuidado.

\- Normal, no debe levantar sospechas – dijo Sir Nighteye.

\- Mmm… A mi parecer sus acciones fueron sinceras, siempre se esforzaba en mejorar – dijo Hawks jugando con un bolígrafo despreocupadamente. – Además… Esto ya lo saben… Me infiltré trabajando para la Liga de Villanos, siempre que sacaba insinuaciones de un integrante estudiante… Dabi me ignoraba negando todo, parecía que lo querían proteger.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – dijo Nezu.

\- Bueno, casualmente me pidieron vigilarlo, aunque más bien era un "cuídalo", después vi merodeando a Shigaraki Tomura en mi zona cada vez que Midoriya Izuku se encontraba en servicio.

\- ¿Y no dijiste nada? – dijo Endeavor enfadado. - ¡¿Si tienes contacto con la Liga por qué no los llamas?!

\- Era mi misión personal y no podía decir nada sin antes confirmar, he intentado rastrear el celular de Dabi pero parece ser que el desgraciado lo destrozó, al parecer nunca confiaron en mí – dijo Hawks sonriendo. – Pero como dije… No me hagan mucho caso.

Ante lo dicho por Hawks todos se quedaron en silencio procesando lo que había dicho. Una voz comenzó a escucharse proveniente de la laptop, era la voz de Tsukauchi.

\- Señor – habló Tsukauchi.

\- ¿Lo has encontrado? – dijo Tsuragamae.

\- No precisamente, pero he hablado con él utilizando el celular de Midoriya, logré hacer que viniese al centro de Tokio, podría llegar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Llevas contigo protección?

\- Sí, Algunos héroes se encuentran por la zona, yo ya estoy aquí esperando, se han escondido varios policías por si intenta algo.

\- Bien, en cuanto llegue rodéenlo, no lo dejen pasar.

\- Comprendido, ¿Qué haremos con él?

\- Estamos por decidirlo, lo que suceda con él también afectará a Midoriya Izuku, espera a por órdenes, sigue conectado y escucha lo que decimos

\- Entendido.

Tsuragamae posó su vista en los demás, sus mentes parecían ser un completo caos, no solo decidían el futuro de Shigaraki Tomura, sino también el de Midoriya Izuku, quien aparentemente no era del todo un cómplice.

\- Debe ir al tártaro – dijo Mirko.

\- Si va al tártaro… ¿Qué haremos con Midoriya? ¿También irá? – dijo Kamui Woods

\- No hay pruebas suficientes para decidir el futuro de Midoriya, se debe realizar una investigación profunda – dijo Best Jeanist.

\- Si nos ponemos a pensar… También no hay pruebas de todo lo que Shigaraki Tomura ha hecho, aparte de los crímenes que todos conocemos y yo no sé mucho – rio Hawks.

\- … Eso es cierto, aparte de lo evidente… No sabemos que tantos crímenes ha cometido como para meterlo al tártaro– dijo Ryukyu.

\- ¡Es el líder de la Liga de Villanos! ¡Es un completo peligro! ¡Y su quirk es de lo peor! – gritó Mirko.

\- Estamos en una situación crítica debemos, no sabemos como reaccionará Shigaraki Tomura – dijo Edgeshot.

_\- Sí_ _me permiten decir algo… - _dijo una voz del otro lado del monitor.

\- ¿Mirio? – preguntó Nighteye.

_\- Si, soy yo, esto le comenté al detective. Aparentemente la niña de la que le hablé, la hija de Overhaul no murió en esa explosión… En el celular de Midoriya Izuku había fotos de esa niña con algunos integrantes de la liga y con él, además de dibujos en su habitación probablemente de esa niña… Ellos la salvaron… En cambio, yo…_

\- Mirio, ya hablamos de esto, hiciste lo correcto, podrías haber muerto ahí – dijo Nighteye.

Mirio no dijo nada más volviendo a silenciarse.

\- Con que la Liga rescató una niña… - dijo Ryukyu.

\- Probablemente solo para joderle la vida a Overhaul – dijo Mirko.

\- Debieron ser ellos lo de la explosión – dijo Edgeshot.

\- Siguen sin haber pruebas de ello, desgraciadamente – dijo Nezu.

-_ ¡Ahí viene Shigaraki Tomura! Parece venir solo _– dijo Tsukauchi. En cuanto escucharon eso se tensaron.

\- Entonces… Tenemos al criminal en frente ¿Qué hacemos? - dijo Tsuragamae.

\- Es un peligro, los Nomus deben estar bajo su control y su quirk es peligroso, casi asesina a un profesor de la UA, no podemos ser suaves – dijo Nighteye.

\- Estoy de acuerdo y que sea el destinado de un joven estudiante de héroe solo complica el asunto ¿No dicen que no pueden separarse? – dijo Endeavor.

\- Por ley no podemos separarlos, son destinados, están protegidos – dijo Crust.

\- ¡Es un maldito asesino! ¡¿Qué importa eso?! – dijo Mirko.

\- La vida de un inocente está involucrada, se debe pensar mejor – dijo Gran Torino.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si realmente es inocente – dijo Nighteye.

\- Mmm tal vez, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que puede ser inocente – dijo Nezu.

\- Lo cierto es que estuvo escondiendo por bastante tiempo a la Liga, eso ya es un crimen – dijo Hawks.

_\- Midoriya Izuku no ha hecho nada malo, nunca fue mi cómplice, nunca participó en lo que hemos hecho y nunca se enteró de nuestros planes, siempre ha sido inocente._

La repentina voz de Shigaraki sorprendió a los presentes. Shigaraki hablaba firmemente a los policías y héroes que tenía enfrente sin miedo a pesar de ser apuntado con diversos tipos de armas.

-_ Cuando nos conocimos y descubrimos ser destinados, decidimos alejarnos, pero ser destinados no nos lo permitió, yo no quería a un patético héroe como destinado, así que… Le lavé el cerebro, desgraciadamente ese idiota tiene el sentido de la justicia muy alto y no pude hacer que los traicionase, solamente logré hacer que se enamorase de mi… Ahh una gran lástima, nunca pude hacer que participara así que nunca le revelé de mis planes._

Shigaraki hablaba mientras sonreía como un maniático, todos lo escuchaban atentamente totalmente sorprendidos.

_\- Tienen mucha suerte, Midoriya podía haber sido mi títere favorito, pero no… Solamente logré en que fuese mi muñeca._

\- Lo está defendiendo… - susurró Gran Torino para sí mismo.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? – preguntó Kamui Woods.

\- Por lo que dijo Lemillion… Midoriya rescató a esa niña… Puede no estar mintiendo, ese niño es otra víctima de este villano – dijo Crust.

\- Realmente debe ser inocente… Si es un lavado de cerebro… - dijo Best Jeanist.

\- Algo no está bien… - dijo Endeavor.

\- Vaya… el tiempo corre rápido – dijo Hawks.

_\- Espósenme… Ya no pertenezco a la liga de villanos, ahora mismo ya no participo en lo que sea que estén haciendo, no tengo ni idea de donde estén o sus planes._

Lo dicho por Shigaraki colocando nuevamente su cara seria sorprendió a todos por su noticia.

_\- ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio?_ – preguntó Tsukauchi serio, pero la respuesta que recibió dejó a más de uno helado.

_\- … Me rindo… Yo he perdido, me he enamorado de ese mocoso, no quiero seguir causándole daño –_ dijo Shigaraki mirando con sinceridad al frente alzando sus manos en muestra de rendición.

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban seguido de el sonido de la puerta de reuniones abrirse abruptamente hizo dirigir la vista de los presentes a la persona que hizo el escándalo.

\- Que haces aquí Aizawa – dijo Nezu.

-Aizawa se encontraba respirando agitadamente con algunos golpes y arañazos producto de haber luchado con algunos Nomus.

\- Impedir que provoquen alguna tontería… - Contestó Aizawa.

\- Aizawa… - susurró All Might quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra después de la discusión con Nighteye.

\- Esta reunión es de solo los que se convocaron, por favor retírese – dijo Tsuragamae.

\- No – dijo fríamente Aizawa y se colocó entre Gran Torino y All Might quienes estaban más cercas de la puerta. - ¡Ustedes! ¡Estamos en una situación de emergencia! ¡No deben basarse en solo suposiciones y usar correctamente la información que tienen! ¡Conozco a mi alumno! ¡Y se si miente o no! ¡Hizo mal en ocultar, pero es compresible si tuvo miedo en todo este tiempo de ser castigado por algo que no es su culpa! ¡No piensen en medidas desesperadas! ¡Shigaraki Tomura puede ser evaluado después de su captura!

La sala se volvió en completo silencio, algunos miraban cabizbajo, otros solamente hacían muecas, el reloj corría el tiempo, no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Son dos vidas… O cientos de vidas… - dijo Tsuragamae.

\- ¿Q-qué? – dijo Aizawa sorprendido.

\- Nada nos garantiza de que All for One no esté tramando algo con Shigaraki Tomura – dijo Tsuragamae.

\- Puede que realmente se haya enamorado de Midoriya – dijo Aizawa comenzando a enfadarse, había escuchado lo último que había dicho Shigaraki antes de abrir la puerta, a pesar de no verlo, pudo sentir sinceridad en sus palabras, no parecía ser el mismo hombre que quiso matarlo.

\- ¿Enamorarse? ¿Un villano? ¡Estamos hablando de alguien que puso en peligro a varias vidas! – gritó Mirko enfadada. - ¡La heroína Ragdoll sigue desaparecida por su culpa!

\- También es cierto que All for One esté tramando algo conociéndolo… Pero Shigaraki Tomura no parece de las personas que fingen, son más de actual sin tomarse mucha molestia, antes preferiría que alguien más tomase su lugar – dijo Gran Torino.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos, All for One puede estar usando a Shigaraki Tomura y atacarnos, debemos acabar con su vida – dijo Nighteye.

\- ¡Midoriya puede morir! – gritó Aizawa.

\- Los destinados… Si no se enteran que su compañero murió, no habrá problema – dijo Endeavor.

\- ¿Y que se hará respecto al tiempo? No pueden estar lejos uno del otro tanto tiempo, especialmente ahora que tienen marca – dijo Gran Torino.

\- Una vez realizado se puede resolver eso usando moléculas del cuerpo de Shigaraki – dijo Nighteye.

\- Umm… Puede funcionar… Pero tarde o temprano se puede dar cuenta y nada garantiza que eso le afecte a Midoriya, no se sabe mucho de los destinado, lo poco que se sabe son mitos – dijo Nezu.

\- Es más importante salvar la vida de cientos de personas que el de dos personas – dijo Mirko.

\- Las personas se volverán locas si se enteran – dijo Hawks.

\- No tienen por qué enterarse – dijo Tsuragamae.

\- Solo hay una respuesta, tomar el riesgo y salvarlos a los dos o… No tomar el riesgo y salvar a cientos de personas – dijo Nighteye. - ¿La muerte? ¿O el perdón? ¿Quién está a favor de la muerte de Shigaraki Tomura?

Hora actual 5:45. Un caos, esa era la palabra, la ciudad entera era un total caos, edificios y carros destruidos, otros estaban ardiendo en fuego, los gritos desesperados de las personas pidiendo ayuda y el sonido del fuego junto a explosiones era lo único que se podía escuchar; de fondo se podía apreciar a héroes luchando y rescatando. El cielo a pesar de ser totalmente oscuro, a lo lejos se podía observar que estaba a punto de amanecer, se podía apreciar una tonalidad roja adornado el cielo, sin embargo… Esa tonalidad rojiza no era por el sol apunto de salir, esa noche ni la luna y ni las estrellabas brillaban, no se podía observar nada más que destrucción y desesperación. Por más que quisiera ayudar a todas las personas que se encontraban en su camino no podía, debía llegar ahí, debía llegar lo más pronto posible si no… Sería demasiado tarde.

Midoriya… No podía ayudar a esas personas, le aliviaba que hubiera héroes alrededor, necesitaba llegar… Antes que su herida se abriese más. Aun portaba la bata del hospital completamente ensangrentada a partir de su abdomen producto de su cirugía, la herida se había abierto, sus huesos ya no podían soportar más su quirk al 100%, solamente sus ganas de verlo lo seguían manteniendo consiente.

\- Aguanta… Aguanta un poco más por mí… Tomura…

Hora actual 5:48, lugar actual: Sala de reuniones.

\- A favor – dijo Tsuragamae.

\- A favor – dijo Nighteye.

\- En contra– dijo Gran Torino.

\- En contra – dijo Nezu.

\- A favor – dijo Endeavor.

\- En contra – dijo Hawks.

\- En contra – dijo Ryukyu.

\- En contra – dijo Best Jeanist.

\- A favor – dijo Mirko.

\- A favor – dijo Edgeshot.

\- En contra – dijo Crust.

\- A favor – dijo Kamui Woods.

\- Seis a favor y seis en contra… All Might, tienes la decisión final – dijo Tsuragamae.

Todos voltearon a ver a All Might quien se encontraba estático sin saber que decir, por otro lado, Aizawa estaba sorprendido ¿A caso lo habían ignorado? ¡¿A caso habían ignorado lo que había dicho?!

Aizawa volteó a ver desesperado a All Might, Midoriya era su alumno, su pupilo e incluso hasta lo consideraba como su propio hijo, esos sentimientos compartían tanto Aizawa como All Might con el pecoso, ¡Debía estar en contra de esa tontería!

\- M-m-morirán los dos si Shigaraki Tomura… - dijo All Might con voz temblorosa.

\- Es más importante la vida de las demás personas, no seas tonto – dijo Mirko.

\- Por favor All Might… ¿Salvar dos vidas? O ¿Cientos de vidas? ¿Qué decide salvar el héroe número uno? – dijo Endeavor fastidiado.

\- La respuesta está clara, ¿No crees? All Might, cómo héroe debes saber que es mejor – dijo Nighteye.

\- Es tu decisión - dijo Nezu.

\- La decisión definitiva… - dijo Best Jeanist.

Tanto Gran Torino como Aizawa miraban silenciosamente a All Might, uno más desesperado que el otro.

\- All Might… - susurró Aizawa tocando suavemente el hombro de All Might.

All Might apretó fuertemente los ojos… ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que llegar ahí? Salvar cientos de vidas a coste de dos… O salvar dos vidas a coste de cientos… ¿Realmente no había otras opciones?


	58. La Decisión

Hora actual 5:48, lugar actual: En el centro de Tokio donde se encontraban la policía, los héroes y Shigaraki. Se encontraban escondidos tras un basurero Dabi, Toga y Eri observando y escuchando lo que sucedía.

\- ... ¿Qué dijo? ¿Dejó la liga? ¡Está loco! ¡¿Qué planea hacer?! – gritó Toga furiosa y sorprendida.

\- Cállate, nos descubrirán y despertarás a Eri – dijo Dabi.

\- P-pero... ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡No entiendo nada!

\- Que te calles maldición.

\- Dabi chan, si no vamos a ayudarlo lo matarán.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé idiota? Pero si vamos ahora sin ningún plan...

Toga y Dabi miraban a Shigaraki, no comprendían nada, pero sabían que no era nada bueno, ambos se sorprendieron al ver como Shigaraki dirigió sus ojos a su dirección por unos breves segundos, Shigaraki se había dado cuenta que estaban ahí. Dabi observó un leve movimiento en los dedos de Shigaraki con un mensaje para ellos "No hagan nada, váyanse", eso era lo que Shigaraki transmitió.

\- ¿Dabi chan?

\- Quedémonos aquí por si acaso... Shigaraki no quiere que interrumpamos... - dijo Dabi con un gran mal sabor de boca.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Ante el grito de Toga, Eri comienza a despertar y un poco adormilada mira a su alrededor.

\- ¿Aun no encontramos a mamá Kurogiri?

Dabi golpea en la cabeza a Toga por despertarla y ambos se comienzan a poner nerviosos para que Eri no vaya corriendo a los brazos de Shigaraki y mirase como era apuntado por varias armas por parte de héroes y policías.

Hora actual 5:50 en la sala de reuniones. Todos seguían posando sus ojos en All Might quien parecía estar pasando por un gran tormento en su cabeza, mantenía gacha su cabeza sin mirar a nadie apretando ambos puños y apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

\- ¿Cuál es tu decisión? – dijo Tsuragamae.

\- Yo...

¿No arriesgarse y salvar la vida de cientos de ciudadanos? O ¿Arriesgarse y salvar a esos dos? No sabían nada, no sabían si Shigaraki mentía, All For One era alguien astuto, podría estar tramando algo... Pero no lo sabían, no sabían si los Nomus eran controlados por Shigaraki u otra persona, no sabían si independientemente de la decisión que tomasen realmente salvarían a ese cientos de personas, no sabían absolutamente nada pero estaban desesperados y necesitaban tomar una decisión... Ya no poseía el poder para poder arriesgarse y su actual portador del One For All puede estar siendo controlado por la liga, pero no lo sabían... Odiaba estar tan inseguro y odiaba no tener la suficiente información, era un sentimiento desagradable.

\- Se acaba el tiempo All Might – dijo Tsuragamae.

Su decisión...

\- All Might... Él es... - Aizawa no terminó de decir la palabra cuando All Might miró a Tsuragamae.

Su decisión estaba clara, él ya no podía luchar, pero seguía siendo un héroe, un héroe que debía salvar la mayor de cantidad de vidas posibles.

\- El deber de un héroe es salvar la mayor parte de vidas posibles tomando riesgos, estoy en contra, todos deben ser salvados, es nuestra responsabilidad hacer eso posible – la mirada de All Might dejó en claro su decisión, su mirada era feroz como si estuviese en su forma de héroe intimidando a los demás.

Aizawa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio dejándose caer al piso sonriendo.

\- ¡¿A-Aizawa?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – dijo un nervioso All Might parándose a ayudarlo.

\- Me asustaste idiota... - dijo Aizawa sonriéndole.

\- ... Lo siento – dijo All Might devolviéndole la sonrisa y lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- ... Ya lo escuchaste Tsukauchi – dijo Tsuragamae.

_\- Entendido_ – dijo Tsukauchi.

5:52 en la zona central de Tokio, Tsukauchi comenzaba a acercarse junto a Lemillion y otro héroe a Shigaraki quien no se movía de su lugar, no movía ni un solo dedo, era como si estuviese estático. Shigaraki solo esperaba pacientemente lo que hayan decidido hacer contra él.

Sin que se diesen cuenta y sin previo aviso una gran luz verde los cegó por un instante, en cuanto volvieron a tener campo de visión lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta.

El sol comenzaba a salir, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con tonos naranjas y amarillentos, la luna estaba a punto de desaparecer y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar. Como si el sol supiese quienes eran los protagonistas de ese día, sus rayos iluminaban al centro de esa caótica ciudad.

Shigaraki Tomura era abrazado por Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya les daba la espalda a los demás, pero Tsukauchi sabía que ese era Midoriya Izuku por su cabello y como iba vestido. Por el peso del menor ambos cayeron al suelo, Midoriya no dejaba de abrazarlo mientras lloraba.

Shigaraki estaba igual de sorprendido que los héroes y policías del lugar y eso se notaba en su cara.

\- I... ¡¿Izuku?! – dijo Shigaraki mirándolo apartándolo con cuidado, al ver lo pálido que estaba se asustó, además de tener su piel dañada y que estaba en una bata de hospital sin el gran bulto de su panza, solo significaba una cosa... Pero al ver su vientre se aterró al ver esa parte completamente ensangrentada.

\- Tomura... ¿T-te encuentras bien? Me alegro... Me alegro tanto... - la voz de Midoriya se escuchaba tan débil que apenas y se podía oír. Le costaba hablar, le dolía hablar, pero aun así sonreía.

\- E-estás sangrando... M-m ¡Médico! ¡Necesita un médico! ¡Ayúdenlo! ¡Izuku resiste! Por favor... No me dejes... - Shigaraki comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, su ser amado se encontraba grave, si seguía así...

\- Sabes... Nuestros niños son idénticos a ti, t-tuvimos unos hermosos niños... – dijo Midoriya con una débil sonrisa.

\- Calla... No hables más, iremos a verlos los dos juntos, así que resiste – Shigaraki sostenía fuertemente la mano de Midoriya y con su otra mano libre acariciaba suavemente su cabello verdoso, en ese momento no le importaba que lo viesen llorar, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era mantener consciente a su amado.

Tsukauchi reaccionó y rápidamente sacó su celular llamando a una ambulancia.

\- ¡¿Algún médico aquí?! ¡Necesitamos a alguien que lo atienda ahora! – gritó Tsukauchi mirando a los héroes y policías con la esperanza de que hubiese alguien que por lo menos supiese primeros auxilios o tuviese un quirk de curación.

De la multitud salió corriendo una heroína acercándose hasta Midoriya, Shigaraki lo alejó de él mientras observaba en silencio a la heroína revisando su cuerpo y alzando su bata, en ningún momento Shigaraki dejó de tomar su mano.

\- Tiene sus huesos rotos y la herida en su abdomen está completamente abierta. Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital urgentemente o perderá más sangre, necesito primero parar la hemorragia – dijo la heroína trozando parte de su prenda.

En ese momento Dabi sostenía fuertemente a Toga a la vez que intentaba calmar a Eri quien quería llorar.

\- ¡Se está desangrando! – gritó Toga quien pataleaba siendo sostenida por Dabi.

\- Si vas todo irá peor

\- ¡Pero!

\- ¿Acaso puedes ayudar a Midoriya? ¿Eres médico?

\- ...

\- Entonces déjaselos, estarán bien.

\- Pero se los llevarán presos...

\- Lo conoces, no es un tonto ingenuo que no pensó en eso antes.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Izu está sangrando? – Eri lagrimeaba mientras veía a lo lejos a Midoriya siendo atendido por una heroína y Shigaraki siendo vigilado sin dejar de apuntarle con armas.

\- ¡Eri chan! ¡No veas eso! ¡Estarán bien! – dijo Toga lanzándose a abrazarla ocultando la cara de Eri en su pecho.

\- Mira quien lo dice... - susurró Dabi molesto.

\- ¿Meterán preso a Tomu? – dijo Eri entre lágrimas.

Toga y Dabi solo se miraron entre sí sin saber que decirle. Eri sabía perfectamente que a los ojos de todo el mundo ellos eran los malos, pero seguía sin comprender por qué eran malos, así que no le extrañaría que los quisieran meter a la cárcel.

\- Eso te lo explicaré después, por ahora no te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien – dijo una voz perfectamente reconocible para los tres.

\- ¡Mamá Kurogiri! – gritó Eri feliz de verle y corrió hacia él.

\- ¿Kurogiri chan? – dijo Toga sorprendida de verlo. - ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

\- Eri siempre tiene un chip de rastreo en su ropa – contestó Kurogiri y miró a Toga y a Dabi fijamente. - Shigaraki Tomura ya no pertenece a la liga de villanos.

\- Entonces es cierto – dijo Dabi.

\- ¿Qué? P-pero ¿Por qué? – dijo Toga sin poder creérselo. - ¡¿Acaso no quería destruir todo?!

\- No creo que ese deseo se haya ido – contestó Kurogiri confundiendo a Toga.

\- Así que al final... Decidió vivir con su familia- dijo Dabi y es ahí cuando Toga lo comprendió, Shigaraki prefirió abandonar todo por Midoriya. - ¿Qué sucederá con la Liga?

\- Seguirá, pero depende de ustedes si seguir en ella o no, el sensei puede conseguir nuevos integrantes si así lo desea, probablemente el sensei decida buscar un nuevo sucesor, quien sabe, puede que alguno de ustedes termine siendo un candidato – dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¿Los demás lo saben? ¿Qué harás tú? Te dedicabas a ser la niñera – dijo Dabi.

Eri y Toga solo escuchaban sin decir nada a la par que observaban atrás de ellos como un helicóptero llegaba y Midoriya era transportado ahí y Shigaraki era esposado.

Eri miraba con tristeza y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, no comprendía lo que sucedía, quería ir corriendo y gritar que no se los llevasen, pero si Kurogiri no hacía nada y le había dicho que estarían bien... Le creería, por que para ella Kurogiri es alguien de quien confiar y siempre tenía la razón.

Toga por otro lado no sabía que decir, no tenía ganas para bromear o molestar con sus tonterías, esta vez era algo serio... Algo que cambiaría la vida de todos para siempre.

\- Sí... Mi trabajo era cuidar de Shigaraki Tomura y convertirlo en un buen líder, pero eso ya no es posible – dijo Kurogiri, después dirigió su vista a Eri. – Eri... ¿Con quién quieres estar?

\- ¡Con mamá Kurogiri! – gritó Eri sin pensarlo.

\- ¿No preferirías quedarte solamente con Shigaraki Tomura y Midoriya Izuku?

Eri ladeo la cabeza en muestra de confusión y después negó con la cabeza.

\- Los quiero, pero quiero quedarme contigo – dijo Eri esbozando una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿No preferirás estar bajo el cuidado de alguien que puedas considerar padre y madre? Y tener una vida normal como cualquier otro niño en una casa en la superficie sin estar encerrada todo el tiempo.

\- No, te prefiero a ti, incluso si es vivir eternamente en cuatro paredes sin la luz del sol, con que estés tú soy feliz – contestó Eri sin pensarlo, su mirada mostraba su firme decisión, no mentía en absoluto, no se sentía insegura, eso era lo que deseaba desde su corazón.

\- Ya veo... Supongo que no tengo opción – dijo Kurogiri comenzando a caminar cargando a Eri y haciendo una señal de que lo siguiesen.

\- ¿Kurogiri chan? – dijo Toga en confusión, había algo raro en Kurogiri y no le estaba gustando.

\- Tú... No estarás... - dijo Dabi adivinando lo que Kurogiri tenía planeado hacer.

\- Desgraciadamente soy el único aparte de Shigaraki Tomura y Midoriya Izuku que puede controlar a Eri cuando pierde el control de su quirk... Y desgraciadamente solo soy el títere sin vida del sensei, no puedo desobedecerlo... Eri peligra en la liga sin Shigaraki Tomura.

\- ... Ya veo... Harás lo mismo – dijo Dabi. - ¿Ahora?

\- Hoy no, los héroes no están pensando con claridad, en cuanto se calme esto lo haré – contestó Kurogiri.

\- ¿De que hablan? – preguntó Toga quien estaba igual de confundida que Eri.

\- Kurogiri dejará la liga de villanos – contestó Dabi.

Toga paró en seco mirándolos incrédula, estaba a punto de gritar si no fuese porque oía algunos policías merodear la zona.

\- Vámonos de aquí rápido, después hablamos de esto, los refuerzos de otros países ya han llegado, seremos encarcelados si nos encuentran – dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¿Qué hay de los Nomus? – preguntó Dabi.

\- Tendrán que apañárselas, no puedo salvarlos a todos – contestó Kurogiri. – De todas formas... más de un héroe no sobrevivirá a ellos.

En el hospital más cercano y en funcionamiento de Tokio llegaban paramédicos con una camilla entrando corriendo a la sala de urgencias.

\- ¡Abran paso al quirófano! ¡Es una cirugía de emergencia! – gritó uno de los doctores.

\- ¡La sala de rayos x, vayan preparándola para después de la cirugía! – gritó una doctora.

Midoriya se quejaba del dolor, el pedazo de tela en su abdomen había detenido la hemorragia, pero le dolía, le dolía demasiado, no sentía su cuerpo, usar su quirk al 100% lo había destrozado por completo, no había notado todo el dolor por el que pasaba hasta que se relajó al ver a Tomura, pero ahora... Comenzaba a perder la conciencia, no escuchaba con claridad, pero podía notar algo... Shigaraki ya no se encontraba a su lado, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Shigaraki era transportado en una patrulla siendo custodiado por tres héroes y Tsukauchi quien durante todo el camino lo interrogó acerca de la Liga y de los Nomus, Shigaraki se encontraba en silencio solo respondiendo de manera cortante sin serles de mucha utilidad. Estaba preocupado, la herida de Midoriya era profunda y había perdido mucha sangre, sin mencionar sus huesos destrozados, podía sentir lo que sufría gracias a ser destinados, pero si a él le dolía... No se quería imaginar el dolor y sufrimiento verdadero por el que pasaba su amado, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

\- ... El cirujano que lo está atendiendo me contactará en cuanto termine la cirugía y todo lo que le tengan que hacer – habló Tsukauchi quien manejaba el carro. – Te diré la situación de Midoriya Izuku en cuanto me contacte.

Eso hizo relajarse un poco, pero sin dejar de preocuparse, pensaba que no le dirían nada de Izuku y eso lo había puesto ansioso e inquieto, pero intentaba mantener la calma, no quería que sus emociones fueran transmitidos a Izuku, no quería más dolor para él.

\- Estamos de camino al tártaro donde serás interrogado con mayor seguridad, por ahora comenzaré a decirte tus derechos si no tienes nada más que decir – dijo Tsukauchi.

En la cabaña del bosque se encontraban los integrantes de la Liga de Villanos reunidos, Kurogiri les había contado todo lo sucedido en ese día y sobre lo que Shigaraki le había dicho, así como también contó sobre su propia renuncia y de llevarse a Eri con él. Como era de esperarse, Twice se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de Kurogiri pidiéndole que no los dejase, Toga se le unió llorando y Magne fue la siguiente, los demás solo miraban tristes a Kurogiri y a Eri quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Dabi, Mr. Compress y Spinner dejaban que sus compañeros se desahogasen, después irían a lanzarse al que probablemente sería... Su último abrazo grupal, aunque todos querían ir y golpear a Shigaraki, no aceptaban que no se despidiese de ellos, por lo menos... Querían ver por última vez la cara de su ahora ex líder, quién más que un líder era su familia, también ya nunca más verían al pequeño peli verde que les alegraba su día con tan solo tener su presencia y nunca podrán conocer a los gemelos, frutos de las dos personas que más querían.

A Eri se le dijo... No los volvería a ver en su vida destrozando el pequeño corazón de la pequeña. No volvería a ver a su preciada familia, a las personas que la salvaron y le brindaron un cálido hogar cuando antes solo conocía la fría soledad, las personas que la educaron, le enseñaron cosas nuevas todos los días y le provocaron miles de risas en esos cortos años, su verdadera familia... Nunca más podrá verla.

Kurogiri a diferencia de Shigaraki no se despidió del sensei, sabía que si lo tenía en cara no lo dejaría ir, así que solamente dejó una carta de agradecimiento la cual dejó con Dabi. Más que "salirse" o "renunciar" a la liga de villanos, en realidad estaba escapando de ella. El sensei nunca dejaría ir a su títere preferido.

Los demás decidieron quedarse sin muchas ganas, no tenían otro lugar al cual ir, todavía Shigaraki y Kurogiri tenían probabilidades de vivir fuera de la cárcel, el primero por Midoriya y el segundo porque no había crímenes vistos más que pertenecer a la liga y ser el transporte de todos, esto solo si los héroes y policías razonaban con claridad. En cambio ellos no tenían oportunidad, todos sus crímenes estaban expuestos, ellos terminarían encadenados en una pequeña celda sin ver la luz del día en esa horrible cárcel llamada tártaro.

La lucha de héroes y Nomus fue duradera, algunos héroes terminaron gravemente heridos y otros simplemente murieron, los Nomus eran muy poderosos, no fue hasta una hora después que llegaron héroes de diversos países que los Nomus comenzaron a perder la batalla, ahora había desventaja numérica con los Nomus, los héroes eran más y aunque los Nomus eran poderosos, una batalla de diez héroes contra un Nomu era evidente quien ganaría.

No obstante, no solo héroes perdieron la vida, ciudadanos inocentes también habían muerto a causa de los Nomus o por los derrumbes de los edificios. Ese día se había convertido en un día para recordar a nivel mundial, el nombre de la liga de villanos se dio a conocer por todo el mundo, se habían vuelto famosos por esa terrorista acción, acción que perdieron. También fue el día en que cientos de alumnos de la UA habían atacado su escuela por lavado de cerebro, aún así lo dicho por los estudiantes "Los héroes no son los mejores! ¡Nosotros también podemos ser grandes!", se quedó grabado en la memoria de algunas personas, realmente fue un día horrible y caótico. Todo había comenzado el 24 de noviembre alrededor de las diez de la noche, complicándose al rededor de las 2 AM del día siguiente y había terminado el 25 de noviembre pasadas de las seis de la mañana.

All For One no se sintió derrotado, al contrario, vio sus errores y las correcciones que podría hacer, nunca se rendiría, incluso si perdió a dos de sus más grandes "herramientas" y otra que podía haber sido de gran utilidad. La Liga de Villanos volvería más poderosa que nunca, después de todo... Solamente había perdido a un montón de basura vivientes, unos meros títeres sin alma propia.

Desde las seis de la mañana en ese 25 de noviembre, Shigaraki Tomura fue duramente interrogado, observaron sus acciones y sus palabras si eran sinceras o no con ayuda de Makoto Tsukauchi quien con su quirk podía saber si la persona que tocaba decía la verdad o mentía. Su interrogatorio duró casi un día entero.

La cirugía de Midoriya Izuku había sido un éxito dejando de correr peligro, se encargaron de sus huesos, lograron con ayuda de Recovery Girl que no perdiese ambos brazos, sin embargo, tendría tics nerviosos en ambos brazos y manos durante el resto de su vida y tendría que estar dos semanas en completo reposo en el hospital sin poder moverse.

Cuando el interrogatorio de Shigaraki había terminado le habían permitido ir a visitar a Midoriya al hospital siendo vigilado por héroes y no sin antes colocarle una gargantilla y brazaletes que neutralizaban su quirk y de ser necesario provocar choques eléctricos.

Eran las 4:30 de la tarde, en cuanto llegó al hospital fue guiado a la habitación de Midoriya, se encontraba totalmente nerviosos, quería confirmar con sus propios ojos que estuviese bien, ver esa dulce sonrisa que amaba tanto y decirle que lo quería... Pero no sabía si podría mirarlo a los ojos, probablemente, ya sabía lo que había hecho.

\- Adelante – dijo un enfermero abriéndole la puerta.

Los héroes se quedaron custodiando la puerta sin entrar dejando a la pareja en privacidad. Shigaraki entraba nerviosamente, Midoriya tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo en su pecho cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y pasos acercarse.

Estaba atardeciendo, el reflejo de la luz del sol con sus colores cálidos asomando por la ventana le brindaban una imagen pacífica y calmada a Midoriya enamorándolo aún más, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

Midoriya al ver quien era comenzó a llorar de la felicidad, quería ir corriendo a abrazarlo, pero su situación actual no lo dejaba, solamente podía sonreír e invitarlo a acercarse.

\- Ven... Quiero que conozcas a unas personitas especiales – dijo Midoriya sonriéndole y posando sus ojos en su pecho.

Shigaraki intuía lo que era poniéndose aun más nervioso, se acercó y ahí estaban... Sus gemelos, sus hermosos hijos, al verlos se sorprendió de los pequeños que eran y lo parecidos que eran a él.

\- Los trajeron del otro hospital hasta aquí... No me queda mucho tiempo para que los vuelvan a llevar a las incubadoras... No pude sostenerlos en cuanto nacieron – dijo Midoriya sonriendo tristemente.

Shigaraki solo los miraba desde lejos, sentía que podía romperlos si acercaba más... Tenía miedo de hacerles daño.

Midoriya miró el rostro inseguro de Shigaraki y sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué no los cargas? – dijo Midoriya asustándolo.

\- N-no puedo...

\- No les tengas miedo a tus propios hijos.

\- No es eso... Son tan... Pequeños... Tan frágiles... Podría lastimarlos si no los tomo correctamente, mi quirk también podría... - su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, sentía que podría dañarlos al no medir su fuerza, con su collar y brazalete le ayudaban con no activar su quirk, pero aún así tenía miedo... ¿Qué tal si no funcionaban correctamente?

\- Tomura... No lo harás, en ningún momento has desintegrado las cosas sin que lo deseases, este día no es diferente a los anteriores y confío en que los sostendrás correctamente, no pasará nada, te lo prometo – Midoriya le sonreía tiernamente transmitiendo confianza y tranquilidad.

Shigaraki los volvió a mirar, descansaban plácidamente, parecían unos pequeños ángeles, aunque físicamente fueran idénticos a él, el aura que desprendían era el de Midoriya, no dudaba en que sus personalidades fuesen como la de su amado peli verde.

Temeroso, Shigaraki se acercó para poder sostener a un bebé, pero se sorprendió con lo que vio dirigiendo rápidamente su vista a la vista de Midoriya quien como respuesta solo sonrió tímidamente soltando un suspiro.

Shigaraki había visto los brazos de Midoriya con yeso, los bebés los habían acomodado de forma en que se sostuvieran bien en el regazo de Midoriya, ya que este no podía mover ni un solo dedo, sus piernas estaban igual pero los cubría la manta, sin mencionar que tenía su vientre completamente vendado, no se encontraba en una buena situación... Ni mucho menos cómoda.

\- ¡¿Tu?! - gritó Shigaraki comenzando a entrar en pánico.

\- Tranquilo, quedé con algunas consecuencias... Pero mis brazos siguen funcionando, solamente estaré una o dos semanas con el yeso puesto – dijo Midoriya restándole importancia. - Vamos, carga a uno, estarán felices de sentir a su papá.

Shigaraki volvió a posar su mirada en sus hijos, soltó un suspiro y con cuidado tomó al gemelo más cercano. Torpemente intentaba acomodarlo entre sus brazos hasta que lo logró. Su pequeño hijo tenía su mismo lunar y curiosamente exactamente en el lado y lugar que el de él, inconscientemente sonrió, miraba tiernamente a su pequeño.

\- Daiki – dijo Midoriya haciendo que Shigaraki lo viese. - Él es Daiki, y este pequeño de aquí es Daichi. Daiki tiene mis ojos y Daichi los tuyos... ¿No son hermosos?

\- Sí... Muy hermosos... - Shigaraki ahora posaba sus ojos en Daichi admirando sus apenas notables pecas, sin duda alguna... Eran hermosos, ambos habían heredado características de los dos... Solo deseaba que ninguno heredara su destructivo quirk... No lo merecían, era un castigo tenerlo, destruía todo, lo que quería y lo que no, prefería que ambos fuesen quirkless, quería que ellos fueran felices y tengan siempre una sonrisa en su cara, justo como su amado.

Shigaraki miró a la ventana, ya estaba oscuro, no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que lo llevasen devuelta al tártaro. Tenía que contarle... Aunque le doliese.

\- Izuku... Yo...

La mirada de Shigaraki hizo comprender a Midoriya de lo que quería hablar, desvió su mirada hacia Daichi quien seguía durmiendo.

\- Después hablamos de eso... Desde el inicio, ambos dejamos en claro nuestros deseos ¿No? Por ahora... Disfrutemos nuestro tiempo en familia... El poco tiempo que tenemos ahora – dijo Midoriya sonriendo débilmente volviendo a mirar a Shigaraki.

\- Sí... De eso hablemos otro día... Pero solo quiero decirte que me entregué con mi propia voluntad a las autoridades.

\- Qué... ¿Qué decidieron?

\- Aún no se decide lo que sucederá conmigo y contigo... - dijo Shigaraki tocando suavemente la pequeña cabeza de Daiki.

Midoriya miraba tristemente a Daichi quien descansaba en su pecho.

\- No te preocupes... No permitiré que te hagan algo a ti o a nuestros hijos, los protegeré – dijo Shigaraki mirando a Midoriya.

\- Lo sé – dijo Midoriya dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Shigaraki se acercó hasta rozar la frente de Midoriya, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, se despidieron con un dulce beso susurrándose mutuamente un "Te amo".

Dos días después, todo estaba más calmado, la mayor parte de las ciudades estaban destruidas, algunos ciudadanos regresaron a sus casas, otros cuyos hogares fueron destruidos vivían en un pequeño refugio creado por el gobierno mientras sus casas volvían a ser reconstruidas.

Era una mañana hermosa, héroes y policías hacían sus trabajos correspondientes. En una estación de policías Gran Torino se encontraba junto a Tsukauchi hablando de los Nomus atrapados. El día parecía ser tranquilo hasta que vieron una gran sombra cruzar la puerta a pasos lentos. Gran Torino se colocó en posición de ataque mientras Tsukauchi pedía refuerzos.

\- ¡Es Kurogiri de la Liga de Villanos! – gritó uno de los oficiales que se encontraba en la comisaria apuntando con el arma.

Se sorprendieron al ver que esa persona no estaba sola.

\- ¡Esperen idiotas! ¡Tiene una niña en brazos! – gritó Gran Torino.

\- Esa es... - dijo Tsukauchi reconociéndola.

\- Vengo en son de paz – dijo Kurogiri y Eri escondió medio rostro en su cuello. – Esta niña... ¿Me permiten contar su historia?

Gran Torino y Tsukauchi lo miraron extrañados, no parecía tener intenciones malas, pero no debían arriesgarse así que Tsukauchi sacó unas esposas especiales, Kurogiri lo entendió y bajó a Eri, mostró ambas manos o al menos lo que aparentaban ser sus manos y Tsukauchi lo esposó.

\- Mamá Kurogiri... - dijo Eri con voz temblorosa.

\- Todo estará bien, ellos no te harán daño – dijo Kurogiri quien internamente reía por las caras que habían puesto los presentes al escuchar como lo había llamado. – Permítanme estar con ella mientras les explico, se podría poner nerviosa y eso no sería bueno.

\- Te escuchamos – dijo Tsukauchi.

La situación de Shigaraki y de Midoriya se había solucionado después de dos semanas de juntas intensivas entre héroes y jefe de policía. Habían decidido que hacer con villano y estudiante de héroe.

Midoriya Izuku fue declarado inocente pero tendría que pagar servicio comunitario por esconder el hecho de tener contacto con los villanos, por ser Destinado con el líder en aquel entonces de la liga de villanos es que se le perdonó, su servicio fue de un mes después de estar recuperado en su totalidad, se le permitió seguir en la UA como héroe. Nezu siguió respetando su acuerdo con él en hacer su examen especial para poder graduarse. Le permitieron tener a sus gemelos en la UA. Sus compañeros y amigos los recibieron con suma alegría, les parecía tierno ver a Midoriya con un bebé por delante y otro por detrás cuando tuvieron la suficiente edad, y les hacía gracia cuando Bakugo e Iida intentaban sostenerlos, el primero se ponía nervioso dejando de ser el Bakugo explosivo, incluso se molestaba si hacían ruido cuando uno de los gemelos dormía, el segundo se convertía en un completo robot por los nervios; cuando Todoroki y Shinso los sostenían rápidamente las chicas comenzaban a tomarles fotos por lo lindos que se veían al interactuar con los gemelos y cuando All Might y Aizawa los sostenían no se quedaban atrás, ambos cuidaban de los gemelos en clase para que Midoriya se concentrase, era un gesto que realmente agradecía. No cabía duda que los gemelos eran amados por todos.

Shigaraki Tomura por otro lado, fue sacado del tártaro, los crimines encontrados no fueron los suficientes para pertenecer ahí, el crimen más fuerte encontrado fue el ser el estratega de algunos planes como el ataque a la UA, en lo sucedido con los Yakuzas y el ataque de los Nomus a las ciudades pero según la ley... Si no participó físicamente en lo sucedido no podían hacerle mucho, el único crimen físico encontrado fue en el día que la liga de villanos atacó por primera vez a la UA dejando gravemente herido a Aizawa. Por ser Destinado de un héroe... Se le concedió la libertad pero siendo monitoreado en todo momento utilizando un brazalete en cada mano, más que brazaletes parecían grilletes sin cadenas, los cuales bloqueaban su quirk y si intentaba usarlo mandaba una señal alertando a la policía, por el crimen cometido en la UA y el daño a Aizawa así como sus demás estrategias, pasó dos años y seis meses en prisión, Midoriya lo iba a visitar cada vez que podía. Se lamentaba haberse perdido dos años y seis meses de sus hijos y de estar con su amado, pero esperó pacientemente hasta ser liberado, por lo menos, le permitían ver a sus hijos.

Ocho años, Eri esperó ocho años, esperó a Kurogiri por ocho años completamente sola con un montón de niños extraños, la habían mandado a un orfanato en espera de ser adoptada o cumplir los 18 años para poder salir de ahí. Midoriya y Shigaraki siempre la visitaban en el orfanato, incluso se habían ofrecido para adoptarla, pero ella siempre se negaba, incluso héroes quienes conocían su historia quisieron adoptarla, pero siempre se negaba diciendo _**"Esperaré a mamá Kurogiri, me prometió que vendría por mí". **_Su vida en el orfanato fue aburrida, todas las noches lloraba por su familia, extrañaba a todos, Toga, Dabi, Twice, Spinner, Mr. Compress, Magne, Kurogiri... Los extrañaba demasiado, se sentía tan sola, pero nunca rompía su esperanza de verlos nuevamente, además esperaba a Kurogiri. Había hecho algunos amigos, pero no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como con Kota quien también extrañaba, solo se mantenía estable por las dulces palabras de Midoriya y de ver a Shigaraki y a los gemelos cada vez que la visitaban. Tenía la opción de irse a vivir con ellos, pero no, esperaría por Kurogiri, se lo prometió, _**"Espérame, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver y viviremos juntos, se paciente Eri"**_, eso fue lo que Kurogiri le había dicho antes de que lo metieran preso y allí seguía, ocho años esperándolo.

Y así fue, Kurogiri luchó ocho años por la adopción de Eri, después de cumplir su condena de un año, no tenía antecedentes, su único crimen era ser parte de la liga como su teletransporte personal. Todo ese tiempo fuera de la cárcel trabajó como bartender ganando un buen sueldo para poder mostrar que podía mantenerla pero fue difícil conseguir la adopción al ser un antiguo preso y villano, además de ser solo una persona, pero al final accedieron.

Nadie lo sabía pero fue All Might quien pidió el acceso a la adopción de Eri, las pocas veces que había ido al orfanato la había visto tan triste, además de lo que le contaba Midoriya. Kurogiri portaba un collar que restringía su quirk ademas de que era monitoreado en todo momento, podían permitirle la adopción con la condición de ir de vez en cuando a vigilar que Eri realmente estuviera bien. Ella merecía ser feliz con la persona que más quería.

Eri lloró al ver a Kurogiri cruzar la gran puerta del recibidor, había cumplido su promesa. Kurogiri se había sorprendido al verla y la abrazó fuertemente. La última vez que la había visto era una niña de ocho años... Ahora era una adolescente de dieciséis años, la había extrañado tanto... Por primera vez en su vida... Había llorado.

Catorce años habían pasado desde el incidente del 24 de noviembre conocido como _"El despertar de los Nomus" _donde cientos de personas habían muerto, tanto héroes como civiles y policías en esa gran lucha.

La liga de villanos... Seguía haciendo de las suyas, ahora tenían más integrantes al hacerse famosos desde el ataque de los Nomus a las grandes ciudades y algunas personas se unieron por el mensaje de aquella noche _**"Los héroes no son los mejores! ¡Nosotros también podemos ser grandes!"**_. Cada vez ganaban más integrantes incluso se habían expandido a otros países, eran reconocidos a nivel mundial y también eran la amenaza de todos, temían que el 24 de noviembre volviese a repetirse pero a mayor escala. Sus principales integrantes eran muy bien conocidos; Toga, Twice, Spinner, Mr. Compress y Magne, además de su actual líder Dabi, todos ellos se habían vuelto poderosos.

Kurogiri trabajaba en una pequeña pastelería, pastelería que el había montado hace cinco años atrás, Eri lo ayudaba cada vez que volvía del colegió. Al principio las personas no se acercaban por miedo, pero al ver al héroe numero uno comprando y charlando animadamente con Kurogiri en la tienda se animaron a comprar y ahora era una de las mejores pastelerías del lugar destacada por su sus deliciosos postres y un servicio amable y cordial.

Eri tenía 22 años, estudió en la UA en el departamento de héroes, quería utilizar su quirk para salvar a las personas pero no como héroe, necesitaba la licencia de héroe para poder usar su quirk. Actualmente estudiaba medicina en una universidad enfocada a eso, se convertiría en doctora pero le faltaban dos años para ello. Pensar que le faltaba poco para graduarse la hacía sentir feliz.

Kurogiri y Eri vivían en una pequeña casa de un piso a las afueras de la ciudad en un pueblo pequeño. En ese momento Eri se encontraba en su habitación, su habitación estaba repleta de libros y con una que otra figurilla del héroe numero uno, así como algunas fotografías de ella cuando niña con su amada familia en el que antes era su hogar.

Eri se encontraba atando su cabello en media cola, portando una camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla lista para salir, era enero, concretamente estaban a 16 de enero y era un día especial para ella y otras personas más.

Eri salió en busca de Kurogiri quien ya se encontraba en la puerta, su apariencia era la misma de siempre solo que era notoria el collar, en esa ocasión portaba el uniforme que él mismo se había creado para la pastelería, una vestimenta elegante y formal.

\- ¿Ya estás lista? - dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¡Sí! - dijo Eri animadamente.

Kurogiri asintió y le abrió la puerta, se subieron a un coche comenzando a alejarse de su hogar. Tardaron treinta minutos hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos con un patio amplio lejos de todas las demás casas del pueblo.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta, al abrir la pequeña puerta de la cerca fueron recibidos por un pequeño perro de raza corgi quien brincaba alegremente alrededor de Eri ladrando en busca de su atención.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mon chan! ¡Que alegría verte! - dijo Eri cargando al corgi restregando su cabeza con el pequeño perro feliz de verlo.

Con los ladridos del perro la puerta de la casa fue abierta por un hombre adulto fornido de aparentemente 31 años con una camisa ajustada verde con cuello V, pantalón café, zapatos rojos y portaba un anillo de platino en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

\- ¡Eri chan! ¡Kurogiri! ¡Bienvenidos! Llegan un poco antes.

\- ¡Izu! – gritó animada Eri abrazando a Izuku.

\- Jajaja, también me alegro de verte Eri chan – dijo Izuku devolviéndole el abrazo. - Pero suelta a Mon chan, lo estamos aplastando – dijo riendo levemente y los invitó a pasar.

\- ¡Oh! Perdóname Mon chan – se disculpó Eri bajándolo.

\- Vi las noticias, ¿Realmente te encuentras bien? - dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¿Mn? ¡Oh! ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! Si no fuese por ese tic lo hubiera noqueado correctamente, pero al final todo resultó bien – dijo Izuku riendo. - No tengo ni un solo rasguño, no te preocupes Kurogiri.

Al entrar lo primero en ver es la gran sala con una pequeña mesa, dos sofás grandes y una gran televisión en un gran mueble con algunos libros, en el fondo se apreciaba unas escaleras para subir al segundo piso y al lado un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas.

\- Ya veo, me alegra que no sucedió algo grave – contestó Kurogiri.

\- Izu ¿Dónde están? - preguntó Eri mirando por todas partes.

\- No tardarán en bajar ¿Quieres subir a verlos?

\- Los esperaré aquí.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¿Entonces me ayudas en algo antes de irnos? Tengo que envolver el regalo.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Qué es? También preparé un obsequio - dijo Eri corriendo a su lado desapareciendo de la habitación junto a Izuku quien le hizo una señal a Kurogiri con su dedo sonriéndole.

Kurogiri se quedó en completo silencio, comprendió lo que Izuku quería decirle y esperó hasta que cierta persona apareció, no importaban los años... Se seguía vistiendo igual.

\- ¿Habrá un día en que dejes de vestirte tan formal? Siempre vistes igual – dijo el hombre con un poco de menos músculos que Izuku, portaba una camisa negra junto a una chaqueta negra y pantalones negros destacando sus tenis rojos y portaba un anillo de platino en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Además de dos "pulseras" en ambas muñecas.

\- Lo mismo digo de usted.

\- ¿Cuando dejarás de ser tan formal conmigo?

Kurogiri soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Lo siento, la costumbre no se me quita no importa los años que pasen, entonces... Tomura ¿Cuándo dejarás de vestir tan desalineado? Tienes ya 36 años. Bueno, al menos cortaste tu cabello dejando de tenerlo tan desastroso.

\- 35... Faltan tres meses – se defendió Tomura. - Y habla por ti... Viejo.

\- Yo visto correctamente – dijo Kurogiri.

\- Sí... Claro... Déjame preguntarte algo Kurogiri...

Tomura se acercó a Kurogiri comenzando a susurrarle.

\- ¿La estás protegiendo debidamente? -susurró Tomura hablando seriamente.

\- Por supuesto, pero hay una peste que no puedo alejar sin que ella se de cuenta - dijo Kurogiri con enfado recordando a cierto chico pelinegro.

\- ¿Sigues sin poder deshacerte de él? No lo estás intentando – dijo Tomura.

\- Ya intenté de todo – dijo Kurogiri. - Pero ya llevan años juntos...

\- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Eri quien llevaba dos regalos en mano entrando a la sala junto a Izuku quien llevaba en brazos a Mon.

Rápidamente Kurogiri y Tomura se separan simulando.

\- De nada importante – dijeron ambos.

Eri miró a Kurogiri soltando un suspiro.

\- Mamá... Ya te dije que dejes de asustarlo, es mi mejor amigo – dijo Eri.

Kurogiri y Tomura rieron para sus adentros ¿Acaso lo estaba dejando en la muy conocida zona de amigos?

Midoriya soltó una risita ante esto.

\- Dejen de hacerle la vida imposible al pobre de Kota – dijo Midoriya.

\- Sí... Lo pensaré – dijo Kurogiri. – Vengo por ti en la noche.

\- Si mamá, no te preocupes – dijo Eri sonriendo.

\- Saluden de mi parte a los chicos necesito ya irme – dijo Kurogiri.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, ya debes abrir la pastelería, los saludaré de tu parte – dijo Izuku y entonces Kurogiri se despidió.

\- ¿Estarán todos ya allá? - preguntó Eri.

\- No creo, quedamos a las once, son apenas las nueve – dijo Izuku soltando a Mon quien corrió a los brazos de Tomura.

Tomura acariciaba la cabeza de Mon con cariño, Mon llevaba con ellos tres años, fue un perro callejero que Izuku encontró deambulando en el basurero mientras hacía su trabajo de héroe y lo llevó a casa. Tomura sin saber porqué, al verlo susurró "Mon chan" y así se quedó al ser un nombre que a todos les agradó, ahora Mon vivía cómodamente dentro y fuera de la casa donde le brindaban mimos y cariños.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon venir y sin previo aviso dos sombras se lanzaron a abrazar a Eri cayendo los tres al suelo.

\- ¡Hermana Eri chan! – gritaron felices.

\- ¡Niños! ¡Les he dicho que no hagan eso! ¡Se pueden lastimar! – regañó Izuku.

\- Lo siento papi... - dijeron ambos tristes.

\- Par de imbéciles... - susurró otra persona al lado de Tomura.

Tomura entró en pánico al escucharlo decir eso rogando por que Izuku no lo hubiese escuchado.

\- Daiki... - regañó Tomura.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Daiki sin interés. – Tú lo has dicho seguido viejo.

\- Que no me digas así pequeño mocoso, es papá – dijo Tomura enfadado a lo cual Daiki solo se encogió de hombros ignorándolo.

\- ¡No te preocupes por eso Izu! ¡Daichi! ¡Izura! ¡Me alegro de verles! – dijo Eri abrazándolos.

Shigaraki Daiki, es el gemelo menor, mantiene su cabello un poco largo rozándole los hombros, tiene 14 años, cumplió el 24 de noviembre, para muchos un día deprimente pero para su familia y amigos de su padre era un día de fiesta, a obtenido algunas características de Tomura en cuanto personalidad, es un poco reservado y siempre tiene ese semblante serio, pero en realidad es muy sobreprotector, solo tiene dos amigos y es bastante aplicado e inteligente, junto a Daichi tienen el primer puesto en calificaciones siendo el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Es un quirkless pero en realidad no le importa, no sabe exactamente lo que quiere hacer en el futuro, es muy sobreprotector con sus hermanos, sabe artes marciales y defenderse perfectamente, sus padres los entrenaron desde niños para poder defenderse. Nunca se ha metido en líos más que una vez en la primaria defendiendo a su gemelo, los agresores terminaron en el hospital, su padre Izuku lo regañó pero su padre Tomura lo felicitó en secreto. Comparte algunas ideologías de Tomura como es el hecho de que no todos los héroes son verdaderos héroes y odiar a ciertas personas, pero ese odio fue desarrollado desde más pequeño cuando molestaban a su hermano por ser un "monstruo" y a él por ser quirkless, un problema que Izuku resolvió rápidamente al enterarse pero todos los niños y maestros al darse cuenta que su padre era el gran héroe Deku comenzaron a tratarlos como reyes incrementando su odio llamándolos "hipócritas", sin embargo, comprende que también hay personas buenas gracias a las sabias palabras de su padre Izuku y el cariño de su familia y personas cercanas a las cuales llamaba tíos. En su tiempo libre se dedica a jugar videojuegos o juegos de mesa con su padre Tomura en una gran batalla mental. Izuku pensaba heredarle el One For All pero Daiki lo rechazó, pues no tenía intenciones de convertirse en héroe pero admiraba mucho a su padre Izuku por su labor. Se refiere a Izuku como "papá" y a Tomura como "viejo" y como "padre" cuando está Izuku presente. Quiere mucho a Tomura a pesar de tener una relación de rivalidad y no tenerle mucho respeto que digamos, en realidad le encanta fastidiarlo y ver sus enojos; por otra parte a Izuku siempre lo trata con respeto y lo obedece sin quejarse, cada que puede abarca toda su atención... Principalmente para molestar a su padre Tomura a quien siempre le saca la lengua en burla. No sabe que estudiar, pero necesita decidirse rápidamente, le faltaba poco para graduarse. Es un otaku de clóset, tiene un baúl entero de cosas del héroe numero uno.

Shigaraki Daichi, es el gemelo mayor, mantiene su cabello siempre corto y es infantil y dulce, su quirk es Deterioro, cuando su quirk apareció por primera vez fue un total descontrol, lloraba a todo pulmón desesperado al ver que todo lo que tocaba se desintegraba, por suerte estaba Tomura y corrió a ayudarlo, desde entonces Tomura le enseñó a controlarlo. A partir de los cinco años antes de la aparición de su quirk comenzó a desarrollar picazón en sus ojos y manchas secas de piel alrededor de sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer, actualmente las tiene, son exactamente las mismas de Tomura. Cuando sus compañeros de clase se enteraron de lo que hacía su quirk comenzaron a llamarlo "Monstruo", los instintos asesinos de Tomura no tardaron en aparecer... Pero claramente no podía hacerles nada a esos críos, tuvo que ir Izuku hecho furia a la guardería, Tomura le enseñó a que no debía tener miedo y de aceptar su quirk, ahora amaba su quirk al ser el mismo que su padre Tomura y puede hacer grandes cosas con él. A diferencia de su hermano, Daichi es más sociable, tiene más amigos y le agrada a todos, todos sus "tíos" dicen que es exactamente igual a Izuku cuando estudiaba en la UA pero sin ser llorón. Piensa en ingresar a la UA para convertirse en un gran héroe como su padre Izuku. Tiene tapizado su cuarto de figuras y posters del héroe numero uno, Izuku a sentido celos de que su hijo prefiera al héroe numero uno que a él, lo cual causaba gracia a todos sus conocidos. Rechazó el puesto de vicepresidente de su escuela para poder entrar al club de literatura o mejor conocido como el club de héroes... Sí, solo hablan de héroes. Izuku le heredará el One For All en un futuro. Se refiere a Izuku como "papi" y a Tomura como "padre". Tiene una muy buena relación con sus dos padres, cuando tiene que tomar el papel de "hermano mayor" se vuelve más serio e incluso hasta intimidante y siempre regaña a Daiki para que deje de molestar a su padre Tomura. Es doncel y por ello Daichi y Tomura lo cuidan 24/7 espantando a todo aquel que se atreviese a decirle un simple "hola", está consciente de esto pero no es algo que le moleste, por el momento no le importa lo que hagan su padre y hermano con las personas que no conoce, pero si son amigos primero les avisa del posible "peligro". Al igual que Daiki, le encanta jugar videojuegos.

Shigaraki Izura, su nombre es una combinación de Izuku y Tomura, es la princesa de la casa, le gusta tener el cabello suelto y lo tiene hasta los hombros, cuando su cabello se moja le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros, tiene 5 años, nació un día antes del cumpleaños de Tomura, un 3 de abril y es la copia exacta de Izuku, pero sin pecas y heredando el lunar de Tomura en el labio pero en el sentido contrario. Su quirk se desarrolló apenas hace tres meses así que no puede controlarlo del todo, su quirk es Atracción Divisora, le permite atraer objetos y poder dividirlo en varias partes mientras están en el aire, dicen que con su quirk puede convertirse en una gran heroína, los objetos y de que tamaño puede atraer y dividir sigue siendo un misterio pero hasta el momento lo más grande y voluminoso a sido un pequeño cajón. Es bastante alegre e hiperactiva, al igual que sus hermanos de pequeños, es bastante entusiasta y animada especialmente con los héroes. Quiere bastante a sus padres y admira demasiado a sus hermanos siguiéndoles el paso cada que puede y juega todo el tiempo con Mon chan. Se sigue preguntando porque su tío Bakugo al verla emocionarse con su traje puesto del héroe Shoto mientras miraba felizmente la televisión gritó "¡Oh no! ¡Otro hijo otaku! ¡¿Porqué solo tienes otakus?! ¡Maldito Deku!" y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo, tal vez en un futuro lo descubra quien sabe. Se refiere a Izuku como "papi" y a Tomura como "padre" aunque a veces también le dice "viejo" por malas influenzas de Daiki. Quiere ser una heroína como su padre, pero quien sabe, tal vez cambie de parecer, aun es muy pequeña para tener eso en claro.

Los tres querían mucho a Kurogiri y a Eri, Kurogiri era como un guardián para ellos y a Eri la consideraban como su hermana mayor, de igual forma, Eri los veía como sus hermanos menores.

Algo curioso de toda la familia era que todos utilizaban zapatos rojos. Daichi y Daichi de pequeños al ver sus padres utilizando ese color les siguieron el paso, Izura al ver que sus padres y hermanos los utilizaban también insistía en usar ese color. Ahora era algo característico de esa familia.

También algo que la familia parecía tener en común era que tenían un buen cerebro, todos conocían los planes de Izuku al combatir y de todas las estrategias de Tomura en el pasado. Daiki y Daichi mostraron esas capacidades, solo faltaba en ver si Izura mostraba esas señales en el futuro.

Bakugo los llamaba como "La familia otaku" siempre decía que absolutamente todos, incluyendo a Izura eran unos malditos otakus, tres lo expresaban libremente y los otros dos eran otakus de clóset.

Daichi y Daiki de niños eran exactamente igual a Izuku cuando tenía cinco años, según Inko, miraban mucho la televisión, se colocaban el traje del héroe Deku mientras miraban emocionados las noticias donde salía.

\- Daichi, Daiki ¿Tienen planeado ir así? - dijo Tomura ganándose la atención de ambos gemelos y de Izuku.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - preguntaron los tres.

\- Nada... Olvídenlo... -dijo Tomura.

Tanto Daiki como Daichi portaban un pantalón pesquero verde oscuro, Daichi tenía una camiseta blanca que decía en letras grandes "Camiseta" y Daiki portaba una de manga larga negra que decía en letras blancas "C. Manga larga", los dos habían heredado el mismo gusto de su padre Izuku... En cambio Izura vestía un vestido verde con blanco con mallones blancos y una diadema con una flor de color celeste.

\- Hermana ¿Quieres jugar un momento antes de irnos? - dijo Daichi sonriendo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hermana Eri chan! ¡Vamos a jugar! - dijo Izura alegremente dando pequeños saltos.

\- Daichi no se refiere a esa clase de juegos Izura – dijo Daiki.

\- ¿No? - preguntó Izura posando su pequeño dedo en su boca inclinando levemente su cabeza en confusión.

\- Videojuegos, juguemos a videojuegos – dijo Daichi y se agachó hasta llegar a la altura de Izura. - Después jugamos a lo que quieras Izura.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Después juguemos a los héroes! - gritó feliz Izura.

\- Ugh... - se quejaron Daiki y Tomura en voz baja.

\- Me encantaría pero... - dijo Eri mirando a Izuku.

\- Les avisaré cuando sea la hora – dijo Izuku mostrando su sonrisa amable de siempre.

Eri asiente y carga en brazos a Izura, junto a los gemelos y Mon siguiéndoles el paso subieron a las escaleras, quedando solo Tomura e Izuku.

\- Pareces nervioso – dijo Tomura.

\- No... Solo estoy feliz, es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que nos reuniremos todos – dijo Izuku sonriendo con nostalgia.

\- Sí... Ser héroe les consume mucho tiempo – dijo Tomura acercándose a Izuku.

\- Te pido de antemano... No comiences a pelear con Kacchan.

\- Él empieza – susurró Tomura. - ¿Realmente tengo que ir? Son tus amigos.

\- ¡Claro!, ellos te considerarán como un amigo más, Todoroki e Iida estarán muy felices de que vayas.

\- Mmm... Si insistes...

Izuku rio y le propició un dulce beso en los labios sonriéndole.

\- Se que realmente quieres ir, todos estos años conviviendo con todos no fueron en balde ¿Eh? - dijo Izuku riendo.

Tomura rio devuelta, seguían sin gustarles los héroes y la sociedad en general, pero agradecía que los amigos de Izuku estuvieran brindándole su apoyo cuando él no podía. Y que cuando se enteraron de todo lo sucedido entre ellos dos, fueron los primeros en apoyarlo.

Actualmente tanto Izuku como Tomura no ocultaban su marca en el cuello, todos los que la veían decían que eran preciosas. Al tener ambos el cabello corto, la marca era notable. A Izuku le gustaba mantener su vida privada, así que las personas solo sabían que estaba casado por el anillo que nunca se quitaba y que tenía destinado por la marca, más no sabían quien era ni quienes eran sus hijos, cuando Daiki les había pedido cambio de escuela por no dejarlos al ser hijos del héroe Deku, se mudaron a otra ciudad, ciudad donde actualmente viven.

En esa sala, justo en el medio había un gran cuadro de boda, eran Izuku y Tomura sonriendo bajo un gran marco de flores blancas, ambos sostenían el mismo ramo de flores blancas. Izuku portaba un traje blanco y Tomura un traje negro, en el cabello de Izuku había una corona de flores blancas y Tomura al tener el cabello largo, en ese momento lo tenía recogido en media cola. Del lado derecho de ese cuadro había un cuadro de una foto de los gemelos y de Izura, Los gemelos sostenían en el medio a Izura de cuatro meses. En el lado izquierdo había otro cuadro con la foto de Tomura proponiéndole matrimonio a Izuku.

Antes de ese día... Unos meses antes cuando los gemelos tenían cuatro años de edad. Llegó Bakugo a la casa de ambos cuando Izuku estaba en el trabajo.

Tomura al abrir la puerta lo primero que recibió fue un golpe en la cara por parte de una pequeña bolsa.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces imbécil?! - dijo Tomura furioso.

\- ¡Estoy siendo bueno solo por el maldito de Deku! ¡Deberías agradecerme! - dijo Bakugo apuntando a la pequeña bolsa.

Con molestia, Tomura miró el contenido y posteriormente lo cerró aventándoselo de regreso a la cara de Bakugo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces imbécil?! - dijo Bakugo furioso.

\- No quiero tu sucio dinero.

\- Es para comprar el anillo de compromiso de Deku ¿O piensas no pedirle matrimonio? ¡Daichi y Daiki ya tienen cuatro malditos años!

\- ¡¿Crees que no lo se?! Sí le pediré matrimonio, pero compraré los anillos con mi dinero.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? Deku gana más que tú, tu trabajo en la librería no te da nada.

\- ¿AH? ¿Eres imbécil? ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Pero comparé esos anillos con mi esfuerzo, así que lárgate.

\- Maldito... Yo intentando ayudarte.

\- Nadie te lo pidió.

\- ¿Quieres pelea?

\- Oh... Me encantaría partirte esa cara.

Ambos se miraron molestos entre sí hasta que los interrumpieron.

\- Papa – dijo un pequeño de ojos carmesí.

Daichi y Daiki sostenían el mismo peluche de Deku, uno sostenía de un lado y el otro sostenía del otro lado. Tanto Bakugo como Tomura se asustaron empezaron a sudar frío, los gemelos aprendían muy rápido.

\- Maldito – dijo Daichi con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Imbécil – dijo Daiki imitando a su hermano.

Demasiado rápido...

\- ... ¿Qué acaban de decir?

La voz de Izuku asustó a ambos mayores, la sonrisa que tenía no era para nada la sonrisa dulce que lo caracterizaba...

Después de eso, Tomura tardó casi un año en reunir el dinero necesario, no compró el anilló más caro, pero escogió el más bonito y brillante para Izuku. Con ayuda de los amigo de Izuku logró montar el lugar y escenario perfecto para su propuesta, demasiado "cursi" para él, pero le a Izuku le encantó. En la noche después de escalar una gran montaña, en el pico de esta se podía observar el pueblo y las estrellas relucían alejadas de todo ruido, justo ese día... Estaba pronosticado una lluvia de estrellas. Izuku se lanzó a llorar a sus brazos por tan bella escena, era el momento perfecto.

En ese día Izuku entendió porque siempre que quería comprar el anillo de compromiso para Tomura lo detenían Uraraka y Shinso, además de que Bakugo siempre terminaba gritando cualquier cosa y lo jalaba a otro lugar.

La boda fue sencilla, solo sus amigos, compañeros, su padre, la familia Bakugo y algunos maestros incluyendo a Aizawa y All Might habían asistido. Fue un día agradable y divertido conviviendo todos y sus gemelos portando elegantes trajes mientras aplaudían y reían en todo momento contagiando su alegría. Algo que les hubiese gustado... Era que Toga, Dabi, Magne, Twice, Spinner, Mr. Compress y Kurogiri estuvieran presentes... Pero eso era imposible. En ese entonces no permitían que Kurogiri y Tomura se encontrasen, no fue hasta dos años después que lo permitieron.

¿Cómo era posible el matrimonio? Dos años después del incidente del nacimiento de los gemelos comenzaban a recibir más casos de donceles embarazados, no podían seguir callándoselo, fue una gran controvertía pero todo se calmó después de una dura charla de los héroes más respetados y admirados por todos, entre ellos Endeavor, Mirko, Hawks, Best Jeanist y el ex héroe profesional All Might.

Devuelta a la actualidad, Eri, Izura, los gemelos, Izuku y Tomura se encontraban fuera de la casa. Izuku se volteó a ver a los más jóvenes mientras Tomura iba por el auto.

\- ¿Están listos? - dijo Izuku.

\- Tengo los regalos – dijo Eri sonriendo.

\- ¿Iremos con la abuela? - preguntó Izura.

\- No, Iremos a la casa del tío Shoto – dijo Daiki.

\- Ya quiero verlo – dijo Daichi contento.

Subieron al auto y comenzaron a alejarse de la casa donde en la entrada había una placa que decía _"Familia Shigaraki"_.

Se hizo una hora de camino hasta que llegaron a una mansión estilo japonesa, al tocar la puerta fueron recibidos por Iida Tenya quien los saludó e invitó a pasar.

\- Son los últimos en llegar – comentó Tenya.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Enserio?! - dijo Izuku sorprendido.

\- Digamos que... Todos se emocionaron demasiado y llegaron antes - rio Tenya.

\- ¿Podemos ir a ver? - preguntó Daichi.

\- Claro, todos ya lo vieron, faltan ustedes – dijo Tenya.

\- ¿Ver? ¿Ver qué? - preguntó Izura confundida.

\- Lo descubrirás pronto. Papá, padre ¿Vienen? - dijo Daiki a lo cual Izuku negó.

\- Vayan ustedes primero– dijo Izuku.

Daiki asintió y junto a Daichi se llevaron de la mano a Izura. Eri iba detrás de ellos al no tener ni idea de donde era la habitación.

Tenya se quedó pensando un momento, algo que Izuku y Tomura notaron.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Izuku.

\- Ah... No, es solo que... - intentó decir Tenya mirando disimuladamente a Tomura. - Él está aquí... En la sala principal.

En cuanto dijo eso a Izuku se le iluminaron los ojos y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Tomura y Tenya atrás.

\- Amm...

\- Espero aquí – dijo Tomura al entender quien era ese "él". Lo soportó en su boda por Izuku, pero de ahí en fuera prefería no verlo.

Tenya entendió y se fue. En la sala principal se encontraban todos sus amigos y ex compañeros además de un chico de aproximadamente 14 años pelinegro. Sus amigos lo saludaron pero solo sintieron un gran viento pasar e Izuku abrazó al hombre mayor de ahí.

\- ¡All Might! - gritó Izuku feliz.

\- ¡Joven Midoriya! - gritó All Might feliz de verlo abrazándolo. - Oh, perdona... Es joven Shigaraki -rio apenado.

Izuku rio abrazándolo más fuerte.

\- Izuku – corrigió Izuku.

\- Izuku – dijo All Might sonriendo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Héroe numero uno! Ya no saludas a tus viejos compañeros – dijo Ashido cruzando los brazos.

Entonces Izuku volteó a verlos, ahí estaban cada uno de ellos sonriéndole.

\- Incluso ni me notó.

Ahora Izuku volteó a ver su lado derecho, su tutor de la UA y profesor preferido, Shota tomaba una taza de café mientras lo observaba.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho chicos! ¡Profesor! - dijo Izuku inclinándose en forma de disculpa provocando fuertes carcajadas.

\- ¡Hombre! ¡Nunca cambias! - rio Eijiro.

\- ¿Cómo es trabajar para la agencia de Shoto? En la mía no hay respeto hacía mi persona- dijo Kaminari lagrimeando.

\- No me sorprende... - dijo Jiro.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡Deku! ¡Estuviste genial la otra vez! - dijo Uraraka.

\- ¿Trajiste contigo a los pequeños? Me gustaría saludarlos- dijo Yaoyorozu.

\- ¿Y a Eri chan? Esa chica es muy agradable – dijo Asui sonriendo.

\- ¿Eri chan? ¿Donde? - dijo Mineta volteando por todos lados.

\- Ugh... Olvidé que estabas aquí... - dijo Asui.

\- ¡Deku! ¡Deku! ¡Míralo! ¡Es súper lindo! - dijo Hagakure.

Todos habían comenzado a hablar a la vez sin poder comprenderse, solo era ruido en toda la sala.

\- No importan los años, siguen siendo los mismos ¿No crees? - dijo Shinso sonriéndole.

\- Sin duda – contestó Izuku en una carcajada.

\- También no haz cambiado – dijo Shota a lo cual All Might asintió, ambos portaban un anillo de oro.

\- Los dejo, no se han visto, nosotros nos vemos todos los días en la agencia – dijo Shinso y se despidió uniéndose a los demás quienes habían comenzado a hablar de diversos temas.

\- ¿Cómo están Kaede, Emiko Y Nana? - preguntó Izuku.

\- Ellas están bien, Emiko está por concluir sus estudios, Kaede entrará al curso de héroes y Nana entrará a la primaria – dijo Shota.

\- Ah, Nana tiene la misma edad que Izura pueden volverse grandes amigas – dijo All Might.

\- Y Kaede tiene la misma que los gemelos, si no fuesen a distintas escuelas serían buenos amigos – dijo Izuku sonriendo.

\- Mmm dices que uno de los gemelos entrará al curso de héroes ¿Quién y a cual escuela? - dijo Shota.

\- Daichi, quiere ir a la UA.

\- ¿Daichi? ¿El del quirk de deterioro? - preguntó Shota a lo cual Izuku asintió. - Por lo que me has contado por teléfono y lo último que vi de él... Puede pasar con recomendación.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!

\- Tiene habilidad y destreza, le has enseñado bien -dijo Shota.

\- No soy el único, Tomura fue quien le enseñó a utilizar su quirk, yo solo le enseñé la parte heroica – dijo Izuku.

\- Tomura... Realmente me debe odiar – dijo All Might con tristeza, no comprendía porque Tomura seguía recio a verlo.

\- ... Es algo complicado... - dijo Izuku, sabía que Tomura aún tenía el odio a los héroes y a la sociedad en general... Parecía un gran odio que nunca se iría, más no lo demostraba. - Por favor no lo tomes personal...

\- No lo hago, debe tener sus razones – dijo All Might. - Me alegra saber que te trata bien.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Y es un magnifico padre – dijo Izuku sonriendo.

\- No lo dudo – dijo All Might sonriéndole devuelta.

En ese momento regresan los niños siendo apresados por los demás tan solo verlos.

\- ¡Izura! ¡Estás tan linda! - dijo Hagakure abrazándola.

\- ¡Daiki! ¡¿Quieres probar tu fuerza? - dijo Eijiro mostrando sus músculos.

\- No tengo muchas ganas... Gracias... - contestó Daiki.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mira esas pecas! ¡Pareces a Deku a tu edad! - dijo Ashido apretando sus mejillas.

\- M-me d-dele – dijo Daichi con dificultad.

\- Eri chan ¿Quieres un bocadillo? - ofreció Asui.

\- Muchas gracias – contestó Eri sonriendo amablemente.

De cierta forma Daichi y Daiki lograron zafarse dejando como sacrificio solo a su hermana, sabían que a ella no le molestaba así que no se preocupaban. Se acercaron hasta su padre Izuku y buscaban con la mirada a Tomura sin éxito hasta que reconocieron en seguida a las dos personas que estaban junto a Izuku comprendiendo el porqué no estaba Tomura.

\- Así que él es... Espero tener la mala suerte de tenerte a mi cuidado – dijo Shota mirando a Daichi sonriendo de cierta forma que provocó escalofríos a más de uno... Conocían esa sonrisa...

Daichi tragó duro, definitivamente Aizawa tenía planeado pedirlo... Ahora tenía miedo de entrar a la UA.

\- Shota... Lo estás asustando – dijo All Might.

\- ¿Asustando? Si quiere ser un héroe se debe ser duro – dijo Shota.

Sip... Definitivamente ahora tenía miedo. All Might intentaba explicarle a Daichi de manera tranquila sobre las clases en el departamento de héroes mientras Shota intencionalmente lo hacía de forma dura. El pobre Daichi ya no sabía que hacer.

\- Papá... - llamó Daiki aprovechando la distracción.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Esa chica rara de pelo rosa... ¿Realmente te brinda mucha ayuda?

\- ¿Te refieres a Hatsume?

\- Sí, ella.

\- Sí, sus mejoras en mi traje siempre me son de gran ayuda, es una de las mejores que hay. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo Izuku confundido, no era normal que Daiki hiciese ese tipo de preguntas.

\- ... ¿Crees que también pueda apoyar a Daichi de esa forma?

Izuku entendió a lo que se refería, asintió y sonrió.

\- Sería muy feliz, pero será mejor que te dediques a algo que realmente ames hacer.

\- No hay nada que realmente me llame la atención... Si puedo, quiero ayudar a Daichi... Papá, ingresaré a la UA al departamento de apoyo,¿Me apoyarías?

\- Por supuesto y Tomura hará lo mismo – dijo Izuku acariciando la cabeza de Daiki quien sonrió ante el tacto.

\- Nosotros nos vamos – dijo Shota llamando la atención de todos y antes de que protestasen habló. - Sin quejas, nos vamos dije.

\- Fue agradable verlos a todos juntos reunidos – dijo All Might.

\- ¡Saluden a sus hijas de nuestra parte! - gritó Ashido.

En cuanto se fueron, unos minutos después entró Tomura soltando un gran suspiro.

\- Por fin está toda la familia otaku reunida – dijo Katsuki al ver llegar a Tomura.

\- ¡No soy otaku! - gritaron Tomura y Daiki enojados.

\- Papi, no encuentro a Daichi – dijo Izura.

Ante esto Tomura y Daiki miraron por toda la habitación, faltaban dos personas...

\- ¡Si tu espantoso hijo toca a mi hijo/hermano lo mato! - dijeron Tomura y Daiki respectivamente a Katsuki.

\- Wow... Pobre de nuestro Yamato... - dijo Eijiro riendo nerviosamente.

\- ¡¿AH?! ¡Atrévanse! - gritó Katsuki.

\- Tomura, Daiki, Kacchan... - dijo Izuku callándolos al momento, pero seguían mandándose miradas. - ¿Que me decías Eijiro?

\- Que... Si es muy difícil criar y cuidar un bebé...

\- ¿Piensan adoptar otro?

\- Sí, ya vez... A Yamato lo adoptamos teniendo diez años, esta vez queremos adoptar a un bebé, una niña. Y a Yamato le alegra la idea de tener una hermana menor.

\- ¡Te ayudo! Soy el que más experiencia tiene... Incluso el profesor y All Might me pidieron ayuda cuando adoptaron a Nana – dijo Izuku recordando como sus ex profesores acudieron a él directamente a su casa totalmente desalineados y con sus otras dos hijas Kaede y Emiko quienes fueron adoptadas ya grandes, por eso no habían tenido experiencia en cuidar bebés, Nana fue la única recién nacida adoptada.

\- Izuku, Tomura, faltan ustedes – dijo Tenya sonriéndoles.

\- ¡Sí!, vamos – dijo Izuku tomando de la mano a Tomura saliendo de la sala e ir a cierta habitación.

Al llegar frete a la habitación se encontraron a Endeavor saliendo de la habitación con un vaso vació. Izuku lo saludó, pero parecía tener prisa, desapareció de sus vistas rápidamente. Al entrar, automáticamente Izuku sonrió y se acercó a su amigo

\- Shoto – dijo Izuku sonriendo.

\- Vinieron... Me alegro mucho – dijo Shoto con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Saludé a Endeavor pero parece que no me escuchó...

\- Ah, el viejo parece que solo tiene mi atención, se siente genial tenerlo como tu sirviente personal – dijo Shoto sonriendo en burla.

\- Que humillante debe ser para un héroe... - dijo Tomura sonriendo de lado y recibió un codazo por parte de Izuku.

Izuku jaló a Tomura del brazo quien parecía no querer moverse y se acercaron hasta llegar al lado de Shoto

\- Su nombre es Yuu– dijo Shoto.

\- Iida Yuu... Es un bonito nombre – dijo Izuku mirándolo con ternura, después de todo era el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

En su regazo se encontraba un bebé de piel blanca, cabello rojo con algunos mechones azules oscuros al final de su cabello y sus ojos padecían de heterocromía, del lado izquierdo el iris de su ojo era turquesa mientras el derecho era marrón. Era el primer hijo del apenas un año de matrimonio de Shoto y Tenya. Yuu había nacido el día anterior, pero al estar todos en el trabajo, decidieron pedir el día libre al día siguiente que era en la actualidad y así celebrarlo todos juntos, además que algunos vivían lejos.

Shoto resultó ser doncel, al igual que Izuku, lo descubrió en cuanto quedó embarazado. Una gran sorpresa para todos, resultaron ser dos donceles en el grupo, pero Izuku seguía siendo el único con destinado. Cabe destacar que... Endeavor se desmayó en cuanto se enteró al igual que el día en que repentinamente su hijo menor Shoto llegó a su oficina con su traje de héroe para notificarle que se iba a casar con Tenya... El pobre ni siquiera sabía que Shoto tenía novio.

Tomura de cierta forma se había vuelto cercano a Shoto y Tenya al ser los mejores amigos de su esposo, no podía evitar alegrarse al ver a Izuku tan feliz del nacimiento del hijo de esos dos.

Tenya entró a la habitación con un biberón, sonrió al ver a su pareja y sostuvo al pequeño Yuu en brazos.

\- ¿Ya casi es hora de su leche? - dijo Shoto.

\- No tardará en pedir – contestó Tenya.

\- Chicos, en un momento vamos con ustedes - dijo Shoto.

\- ¡¿EH?! Pero si te acaban de operar – dijo Izuku recordando el dolor.

\- El viejo compró una silla de ruedas... La usaré, así que no te preocupes – dijo Shoto.

\- ... ¿Por qué al ser primerizo sabes cargarlo mientras sostienes el biberón? - preguntó Tomura en sorpresa refiriéndose a Tenya quien sonrió.

\- Antes ayudaba a Izuku cuidar a los gemelos, la mayoría de nosotros sabemos cuidar bebés por ello, menos los que tuvieron miedo – rio Tenya al recordar esos viejos tiempos.

Tomura no dijo nada más, era cierto... Había perdido los primeros años de sus gemelos, solo pudo disfrutar con plenitud a su hija.

Izuku y Tomura salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala principal. Tenya besó en la frente a Shoto mientras sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño Yuu comenzando a mimarlo, Shoto reía y admiraba la habilidad que ambos habían desarrollado hace catorce años atrás sin olvidarla.

En cuanto Tomura e Izuku llegaron, vieron a Daichi abrazaba a Daiki, ambos sonrían alegremente mientras la pequeña Izura les pedía atención jalándolos a ambos de sus camisetas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan felices? - preguntó Izuku.

\- ¿Yamato por fin se alejará? - dijo Tomura, Izuku solo dejó salir un suspiro ¿Cuando dejarán en paz al pobre chico?

Yamato quien era el único adolescente aparte de los gemelos, se encontraba al lado de su padre Eijiro, Yamato tenía el cabello lacio de color negro y ojos cafés. Al escuchar a Tomura decir eso, comenzó a llorar internamente ¿Porqué lo odiaba tanto? Él y Daiki... ¿Les había hecho algo malo cuando fue a su casa? O ¿Qué era? ¡Que alguien le dijese de favor que hizo mal!

Eijiro solo palmeaba la espalda de su hijo en muestra de apoyo. Los demás solo reían, sentían pena por Yamato y cualquiera que se atreviese a acercarse a Daichi y a Izura.

\- Desgraciadamente... No – dijo Daiki mirando a Yamato provocándole un escalofrío.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Papá! ¡Daiki entrará a la UA conmigo! - gritó Daichi feliz apretando aún más a Daiki.

\- ... ¿Héroe? - dijo Tomura casi saliendo su alma de su cuerpo, podía escuchar perfectamente las carcajadas de Katsuki pero este fue regañado por su esposo.

\- ¡NO! - dijo rápidamente Daiki. - Al departamento de apoyo... Crearé los mejores objetos para que Daichi no tenga problemas como héroe.

\- ¡Será el mejor! ¡Es muy inteligente! ¡Tendré el mejor traje de todos! - dijo Daichi emocionado avergonzando a Daiki quien ya no sabía donde esconder su cabeza.

\- También eres inteligente Daichi – dijo Tomura revolviendo el cabello de Daichi.

\- ¡¿Y yo?! ¡Papá! ¡¿Yo también?! - preguntó Izura mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdosos.

\- Todos los son – dijo Tomura cargándola mientras sonreía.

\- Que cursi... - dijo Katsuki.

\- Tú ni digas nada, eres igual... Tsundere – dijo Shinso tomando tranquilamente un vaso de refresco.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - gritó Katsuki.

\- Papá Eiji, papá Katsu volverá a pelear – dijo Yamato observando como su explosivo padre comenzaba a pelear con Shinso..

\- Ahh... Déjalo, así es feliz... - contestó Eijiro con un suspiro.

\- Se supone que es la fiesta de bienvenida de Yuu, no es para venir y pelear Katsuki – dijo Shoto quien entraba en silla de ruedas con Yuu en sus brazos junto a Iida quien empujaba la silla.

\- ¡SHOTOOOOO! ¡NO DEBES SALIR DE TU CAMA! - gritó Endeavor entrando a la sala.

\- Que molesto eres viejo... Tengo la silla de ruedas... ¿Podrías traerme mi manta azul con círculos blancos? - dijo Shoto.

\- ... Esta bien... ¡NO TE MUEVAS MUCHO SHOTO! ¡PAPÁ VOLVERÁ LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE! - dijo Endeavor saliendo de la sala a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Esa manta no la dejaste en la casa de tu hermana? - dijo Tenya.

\- Sí, eso lo mantendrá ocupado – dijo Shoto.

Y entonces todos comenzaron a reír.

\- Eri chan, ven a sentarte aquí – dijo Yaoyorozu mostrando un lugar libre entre ella y Asui.

\- ¡Eri chan! ¡Cuéntanos como te va! ¿Cómo van tus clases? - dijo Uraraka.

\- Sí, ya hemos hablado mucho del amorío de Ochaco con su compañero de trabajo – dijo Asui.

\- ¡AH! ¡YA LES DIJE QUE DEJEMOS ESE TEMA! - gritó Uraraka avergonzada.

Eri sonrió y se sentó en medio.

\- ¡Verán! El viernes fuimos a... - comenzó a contar Eri.

\- Tokoyami ¿Para cuando la novia? - dijo Sero.

\- La oscuridad es la única para mí – contestó Tokoyami.

\- Eso es... ¿Aún no consigo a nadie? - preguntó Shoji.

\- La mayoría sigue solteros... Lo sorprendente es quien se acaba de casar y será padre... - dijo Ojiro y todos voltearon a ver a Koda quien se moría de la vergüenza.

\- Koda... Quién te viera – dijo Kaminari.

\- Quién te viera Koda... - dijo Sato.

\- Qué pícaro nos saliste Koda – dijo Ashido.

\- Además es una hermosura... - se quejó Mineta.

\- ¡Ahhh! - gritó Koda y escondió su cabeza en el cojín del sillón.

\- Aunque el que más me sorprende es otro... - dijo Eijiro volteando a su lado, los demás miraron a su dirección.

\- ¿Mn? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Les gusta mi ropa? ¡Es eso! ¡¿Verdad?! - dijo Aoyama mostrando su reluciente ropa en una pose.

\- ¡Mis ojos! - gritó Hagakure tapándose sus ojos.

\- ¡Realmente es muy raro que hayas sido de los primeros! - dijo Jiro.

\- Aleja a tu mocoso de mi hijo - dijo Tomura.

\- No, aleja a tu mocoso de mi hijo – dijo Katsuki.

\- ¡No peleas aquí por favor! - dijo Tenya.

\- Tío Shoto, ¿Podemos tomar un juego de ajedrez e ir al patio? – preguntó Yamato.

\- ¡Te prometemos que lo regresaremos sin ningún rasguño! - dijo Daichi.

\- Por supuesto, tómenlo, saben donde está – dijo Shoto y entonces ambos adolescentes sonrieron inclinándose levemente y fueron en busca del juego.

\- Oh... Que lindos se ven juntos ¿No creen? - dijo Shinso mirando de reojo a Daiki quien los miraba alejarse alegremente. - Yamato también piensa ingresar a la UA ¿Creen que terminen en la misma clase? Se volverán más cercanos de ser así.

\- ... Creo que también jugaré – dijo Daiki comenzando a caminar.

\- Pero el juego es de dos – dijo Izuku sabiendo las intensiones de su hijo.

\- Podemos turnarnos – dijo Daiki.

\- ¿No te aburría? - dijo Izuku esta vez con ganas de reírse.

\- Repentinamente me parece que será interesante una partida con Yamato... ¡Nos vemos papá! ¡Tío Shinso! ¡Tío Todoroki! - dijo Daiki para desaparecer de la sala.

Tanto Shinso como Izuku rieron.

\- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? - preguntó Izuku.

\- No te lo negaré – contestó Shinso entre risas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Shoto confundido.

\- Ah... Shoto, ya es para que te des cuenta de estás cosas... - dijo Shinso confundiendo más a Shoto.

Izura quien se había alejado de su padre Tomura, se había ido con Izuku y al ver el pequeño bulto en los brazos de Shoto, sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo cargarlo? - preguntó Izura a Shoto.

\- Claro – contestó Shoto sonriéndole.

\- Ah, déjame ayudarte – dijo Izuku. - Debes sostenerlo con cuidado.

Todos vivían felizmente con sus propias vidas y propias familias. Los gemelos conocían el pasado de su padre Tomura y de Izuku, no se avergonzaban por ello, a contrario, los admiraban demasiado al igual que los amaban desde el fondo de su corazón, Izura en algunos años sabrá también la historia de sus padres.

La liga de villanos... Ya no formaba parte de sus vidas, tanto Tomura como Kurogiri extrañaban a ese puñado de idiotas, al igual que Izuku y Eri, ninguno los olvidaba, aunque siempre los veían en las noticias... Para suerte de Izuku, nunca se había encontrado con un integrante principal, siempre luchaba con otros integrantes o con Nomus en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca con Toga, Twice, Spinner, Magne, Mr. Compress o Dabi y realmente lo agradecía, no sabía que intencionalmente ninguno de ellos se atrevía a luchar contra él, nunca se atreverían a tocarle un pelo, porque desgraciadamente... También lo extrañaban.

Kurogiri y Tomura sabían algo... A veces sentían la presencia de alguno de ellos, probablemente los observaban de lejos como si fuesen sus guardianes, pero no se acercaban o podrían meterlos en problemas. Los chicos de la liga, solamente habían podido ver de lejos a los gemelos y la reciente integrante de la familia Shigaraki al igual que a Eri.

Solamente una vez... Toga se transformó en una niña infiltrándose en la escuela de los gemelos cuando tenían 10 años, los abrazó fuertemente rompiendo en llanto y se fue. A Eri la cuido como una de sus cuidadoras en el orfanato, resistiéndose las ganas de decirle que era Toga, sin embargo... No quería que alguien las viera y decidiesen llevarse a Eri lejos.

Así era como en esos catorce años... Ninguno de ambos lados se habían visto, solo viejos recuerdos permanecían en sus memorias y viejas fotos muy bien guardadas como si fuesen el más hermoso diamante jamás visto.

Ser destinados les había complicado la vida en más de una ocasión, sufrieron, lloraron, se lamentaron e incluso estaban a punto de morir, pero... Agradecían que el destino los juntara porque a pesar de todos los malos momentos vividos, también tuvieron los buenos momentos, formando su bella familia.

Afrontarían todo lo que estuviese por venir, fuesen buenos o malos, por sus hijos y por ellos. Tomura e Izuku juntos podrían con todo a pesar de tener sus distintas creencias en la sociedad, ¿Por qué? Por que un destinado es tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad y nadie pero absolutamente nadie puede separarlos.

.

.

.

¡Aún no se vayan! Este es el capitulo final pero existe uno alternativo, mañana o pasado eso de las 8:00 PM ( ) lo publico.

llevo más de un año que lo creé, agradezco que hayan seguido el fic 3


	59. La Decisión (Final Alternativo)

Hora actual 5:50 en la sala de reuniones. Todos seguían posando sus ojos en All Might quien parecía estar pasando por un gran tormento en su cabeza, mantenía gacha su cabeza sin mirar a nadie apretando ambos puños y apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

\- ¿Cuál es tu decisión? - dijo Tsuragamae.

\- Yo...

¿No arriesgarse y salvar la vida de cientos de ciudadanos? O ¿Arriesgarse y salvar a esos dos? No sabían nada, no sabían si Shigaraki mentía, All For One era alguien astuto, podría estar tramando algo... Pero no lo sabían, no sabían si los Nomus eran controlados por Shigaraki u otra persona, no sabían si independientemente de la decisión que tomasen realmente salvarían a ese cientos de personas, no sabían absolutamente nada pero estaban desesperados y necesitaban tomar una decisión... Ya no poseía el poder para poder arriesgarse y su actual portador del One For All puede estar siendo controlado por la liga, pero no lo sabían... Odiaba estar tan inseguro y odiaba no tener la suficiente información, era un sentimiento desagradable.

\- Se acaba el tiempo All Might - dijo Tsuragamae.

Su decisión...

\- All Might... Él es... - Aizawa no terminó de decir la palabra cuando All Might miró a Tsuragamae.

Su decisión estaba clara, él ya no podía luchar, pero seguía siendo un héroe, un héroe que debía salvar la mayor de cantidad de vidas posibles... Vidas que debía asegurar sobre todas las cosas sin importar lo que sus sentimientos dijesen...

\- El deber de un héroe es salvar la mayoría de vidas posibles tomando la minoría de riesgos... Estoy a favor - la mirada de All Might dejó a más de uno sorprendido... Parecía que... Le dolía decir eso y estuviese apunto de llorar.

Aizawa retrocedió mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse sangrar.

\- Aizawa... - dijo All Might acercándose preocupado.

Un fuerte ruido resonó en toda la sala, Aizawa había golpeado fuertemente a All Might haciéndolo caer al piso, en su mejilla se podía apreciar una gran zona roja producto del golpe.

\- Me haz decepcionado... No quiero volver a verte... En mi vida - dijo Aizawa saliendo a toda velocidad de la sala. _"All Might... Él es como tu hijo... Nuestro hijo"_, era lo que iba a decir antes de ser interrumpido...

\- ... - All Might no dijo nada y solo miró al piso sin mover ni un solo dedo.

\- ... Ya lo escuchaste Tsukauchi - dijo Tsuragamae.

_\- Entendido_ \- dijo Tsukauchi.

5:52 en la zona central de Tokio, Tsukauchi hizo una señal con la mano alzándola, una señal que no se podría revertir... _"Fuego"._

Fuertes sonidos sonaron haciendo eco en la desértica ciudad y lo siguiente que vieron no fue a Shigaraki Tomura caer al suelo, si no a un peli verde completamente manchado de sangre por toda la espalda mientras abrazaba y era sostenido por Shigaraki quien estaba en blanco.

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- I... ¿Izuku? - susurró Shigaraki sin poder creérselo.

\- T-T-Tomura... - dijo Midoriya en voz baja apenas audible. - Lo siento... No pude protegerte... Perdóname... Por no llegar a tiempo...

\- Q-qué dices... Yo... Lo siento Izuku, lo siento... Fui un tonto, debí escapar contigo aunque no quisieras... No he podido protegerlos... Perdónenme... - las lagrimas comenzaban a incrementarse y su voz estaba completamente quebrada.

Ambos se encontraban manchados de sangre, un charco de sangre comenzaba a formase debajo de ellos, los dos habían recibidos heridas de bala, pero Midoriya era quien más sufría, la herida en su vientre estaba abierta y tenía toda su espalda cubierta con heridas de balas además de sus huesos rotos, le dolía mover un solo dedo, estaba en un estado deplorable, era sorprendente que siguiese consciente.

\- Sabes... Daichi y Daiki nacieron... Son preciosos, se parecen tanto a ti... - la voz de Midoriya comenzaba a apagarse cada vez más, sus ojos... No mostraban brillo.

\- Shhh... No digas más, resiste... Izuku...

\- ... Daichi... Daiki... Perdónenme... parece ser... que no podré estar con ustedes... - Midoriya sonreía débilmente con lagrimas en sus ojos y después miró a Tomura, su vista era borrosa, con esfuerzo y a pesar de todo el dolor en su cuerpo... Alzó su brazo y tocó la mejilla de Shigaraki acariciándola suavemente.- Tomura... Te amo.

Con una última sonrisa... Midoriya deja caer su mano.

\- ¿Izuku?... ¡¿Izuku?! ¡Responde! ¡Izuku! ¡No me dejes! ¡Izuku! ¡Izuku!... ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡IZUKU!

El sol comenzaba a salir, en esa gran ciudad solo se escuchaba el eco del lamento, de una persona que perdió a su ser destinado, su pareja y amante, su ser de luz...

\- Lo siento... Izuku... Esto es mi culpa... Daichi... Daiki... Lo lamento... Perdónenme... Mis niños...

Los sollozos de Tomura eran escuchados por todos, una triste escena... Shigaraki abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su amado con fuerza, aferrándose a él mientras se lamentaba y lloraba...

Cinco segundos habían pasado... El sol iluminaba al par de destinados bañados en sangre, Midoriya Izuku quien había perdido la vida por sus graves heridas siendo abrazado por su amado quien en ese momento se encontraba tumbado en el frió suelo sin soltarlo... Shigaraki Tomura ya no se movía, en esos cinco segundos había fallecido al ver a su destinado morir con sus propios ojos mientras lo sostenía en brazos sintiendo como su cuerpo de cálido pasaba a frío.

Silencio... Todo estaba en completo silencio, los presentes se encontraban demasiado sorprendidos como para reaccionar. No se creían lo que acababa de suceder.

Toga y Dabi se encontraban igual, todo había sucedido tan rápido, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo... Todo eso era una pesadilla, una espantosa pesadilla.

Un grito desgarrador resonó en toda el lugar, sacando a todo el mundo del trance.

A mitad de todo lo sucedido, una niña corría, gritando y llorando como si su alma hubiese sido destrozada.

\- ¡Izu! ¡Tomu! - gritó a todo pulmón Eri quien llegaba corriendo hasta ellos . Los sacudía mientras lloraba repitiendo una y otra vez sus nombres pidiendo que despertaran. Sus manos se manchaban de sangre al igual que su limpia ropa, pero no se apartaba, seguía sacudiéndolos sin parar.

Todos la miraban estupefactos, los llantos de Eri eran tan desgarradores y la escena que estaba montando sacudiendo los cuerpos sin vida de Midoriya y de Shigaraki intentando despertarlos solo hizo romperles el alma.

Mirio tragó duro, como héroe no debía llorar frente a ella. Reconoció a Eri en cuanto la vio, era esa niña de hace dos años...

Se acercó lentamente a Eri, pero... Eri lo miró y sus ojos se tornaron afilados sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Toga y a Dabi.

\- ¡No te acerques! ¡Todos ustedes son unos asesinos! ¡Ustedes son los verdaderos villanos! - gritó Eri mientras lloraba protegiendo los cuerpos de sus protectores. Como si de una cría protegiendo el cuerpo de su fallecida madre impidiendo que depredadores se la comiesen y llevasen, aunque esta estuviese muerta, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Que una niña pequeña dijera eso era...

Mirio retrocedió, no se atrevía a mirarla después de haberle dicho eso, entonces una heroína intento acercarse.

\- Vamos a ayudarte pequeña, ahora mismo debes estar confundida pero...

\- ¡NO! ¡Me entregaron devuelta con Kai! ¡Izu y Tomu fueron los que me salvaron! ¡Ustedes son los malos! - gritó Eri, sus ojos... Ya no eran de la dulce niña que todos conocían... Sus ojos parecían llenarse de odio, odio que parecía incrementar conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Toga y Dabi corrieron a su rescate, Dabi creó una barrera de fuego obligando que los héroes retrocediesen, Toga tomó a Eri cargándola en su hombro. Ambos comenzaron a correr, no podrían con tantos héroes y policías, debían escapar lo más lejos posibles.

\- ¡NO! ¡IZU! ¡TOMU! ¡IZU! ¡TOMU! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLOS! - Eri no dejaba de gritar y llorar pataleando extendiendo su brazo, cada vez más se alejaban de Midoriya y Shigaraki.

Su cuerno comenzó a brillar, Dabi y Toga temían que se saliera de control... Las únicas personas que lograban calmarla ya no existían en este mundo, nadie podría pararla a menos que Kurogiri apareciera, pero Eri estaba tan destrozada... No sabrían si incluso él podía detenerla o no.

Toga lloraba de impotencia, había perdido a su líder y a quién consideró su mejor amigo, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder los estribos ahí. Debía estar para Eri quien era la que más sufría. No se arriesgaría de perder a otro ser querido.

Dabi comenzaba a entrar en pánico, necesitaba hacer algo o Eri podría salir gravemente herida, al igual que ellos mismos, además, los héroes no tardarían en llegar, su barrera de fuego estaba por dispersarse. Mediante un radio conectado entre Mr. Compress, Twice y él, se enteró que héroes de países vecinos habían llegado y estaban por llegar justo donde se encontraban, si esos héroes llegaban ahí, no podrían retenerlos, debía sacarlas ahora ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Eri comenzaba a descontrolarse! ¡Los Nomus no estaban cercas! ¡Quería recoger los cuerpos de Shigaraki y Midoriya pero la situación no lo permitía! ¡¿Qué debía hacer?! ¡¿Qué haría Shigaraki?! Si no pudiesen escapar... Se acabaría, todo para ellos se acabaría.

Muertos... Estaban muertos... Ya no le sonreirían, ya no jugarían con ella, ya no vería la deslumbrante sonrisa de Midoriya y ya no sentiría los suaves toques de Shigaraki... Nunca más podrá sentirlos... Por qué... ¿Por qué los mataron? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Cuál fue su crimen? Cuando ellos... Le habían brindado un cálido hogar... Cuando ellos... Le dieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir, cuando ellos... Le enseñaron lo que era el cariño y amor, el cariño y amor de una dulce familia... ¿Por qué? Los héroes... ... ... ... Los héroes no deberían de existir.

Los ojos de Eri... Habían dejado de brillar, como si de un cuerpo sin alma se tratase... Los malos del cuento no eran ellos... Si no los héroes.

El cuerno de Eri comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, había crecido enormemente. La barrera de fuego se había dispersado, los héroes y la policía miraban asombrados el poder que desprendía el cuerno de la niña. Comenzaba a descontrolarse.

Frente a Dabi, Toga y Eri apareció un portal, Kurogiri había llegado.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue la causa de ese descontrol... Los fríos cuerpos de Shigaraki Tomura y Midoriya Izuku seguían tendidos en el suelo en un enorme charco de sangre. Bajó la cabeza y después caminó hasta quedar frente a la cara de Eri.

\- Es duro, lo sé, pero a ellos no les hubiera gustado que perdieras el control así, practicamos todos los días ¿No es así? Shigaraki Tomura y Midoriya Izuku están muy orgullosos de tu progreso, se pondrán tristes cuando te vean llorar. Ahora se encuentran en el cielo, cuidándote desde ahí, sonríe para ellos, aunque... En este momento está bien llorar por ellos... Por ahora, desahógate en mis brazos - Kurogiri hablaba en un tono bajo y dulce, un tono de voz nunca antes escuchado.

Eri lo miró, su cuerno comenzó a dejar de brillar retomando el tamaño normal, sus ojos volvían a mostrar brillo pero con lagrimas acumulándose antes de estallar y posteriormente rompió en llanto.

Kurogiri la cargó e inmediatamente Eri abrazó su cuello, Eri entre llanto no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Izuku Y Tomura.

Toga al ya no tener a Eri en brazos y tener a Kurogiri enfrente, se sintió como una niña pequeña comenzando a llorar fuertemente. Dabi solo miraba el suelo apretando sus labios y puños dejando salir leves sollozos... Estaba bien... Llorar solo por esa vez...

Kurogiri abrió un portal y los adentró a todos ellos.

\- Lo siento Shigaraki Tomura, no podré cumplir tu deseo... Esta niña... A perdido la esperanza en todos ellos - susurró Kurogiri mirando de reojo detrás suya desapareciendo junto al portal.

Todo eso sucedió frente a las incrédulas miradas de héroes y policías, parece ser que... Los villanos si tienen sentimientos.

La noticia de la muerte de Midoriya Izuku y Shigaraki Tomura rápidamente fue informada para todos los conocidos de Midoriya al igual que a los de la liga de villanos.

Cuando Kurogiri reunió a todos, les contó la triste y lamentable noticia, como era de esperar... Todos rompieron en llanto, Twice se volvió loco y entre Toga y Magne lograron calmarlo para después entre los tres se abrazaron llorando juntos, Spinner y Mr. Compress terminaron uniéndose al abrazo grupal, Eri seguía llorando en los brazos de Kurogiri, Dabi había salido a romper y quemar algunos árboles. A pesar de los llantos y lamentos de todos ellos... Todos compartían una mirada en común... La mirada de una fría venganza.

Inko lloraba desconsoladamente junto a Mitsuki, había perdido a su único y querido hijo, su niño... Su bebé, su pequeño Izuku quien nunca más volverá a verle sonreír cada vez que llegaba a casa y la saludaba, Izuku se había ido para siempre y ni siquiera pudo decirle que era su orgullo y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Compañeros y amigos de Izuku habían roto en llanto incluidos Todoroki y Shinso quienes eran los más inexpresivos en ese aspecto... Todos se abrazaban consolándose unos contra otros ¿Por qué le había sucedido eso? Al chico más amable y heroico que habían conocido en sus vidas... La persona que siempre estuvo para ellos, en las buenas y en las malas, el chico que siempre los saludaba y sonreía todas las mañanas animando el ambiente, el chico que más que un amigo, era un hermano y no pudieron estar en el último momento junto a él... Todo el dormitorio 3-A eran llantos y dolor.

Aizawa no quería ver a nadie, después de la junta había ido al hospital enterándose de que Midoriya Izuku había huido, en pánico corrió hasta donde debería estar Shigaraki para solo a mitad de camino enterarse de que... Midoriya Izuku había muerto. Ante la noticia, fue a la morgue a confirmar y lo vio... El cuerpo totalmente destruido de Midoriya y a su lado el de Shigaraki... Las expresiones que tenían ambos después de muertos... Era el del arrepentimiento. Al retirarse del lugar se encerró en su oscura habitación, había perdido a uno de sus estudiantes, de los pocos que consideró y cuidó como si fuese su propio hijo... Todo por una tontería e insensatez de los héroes con mayor rango al no pensar con claridad en esa situación. Aizawa después... Salió a consolar a sus estudiantes, quienes no dudaron en lanzarse a llorar a sus brazos, Aizawa solo por esa vez... Dejaría que se desahogasen en sus brazos.

All Might... Se lamentaba, no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez que era un idiota, un estúpido y un completo tonto... Nunca quiso que eso sucediera... Pensaba... Pensaba... Que por lo menos Midoriya podría salvarse... Que idiotez... Ahora, viviría con la culpa el resto de su vida y sería odiado por todos aquellos que le quisieron, especialmente... A la persona que lo amó y él mismo amó. Indirectamente... Había matado a la persona que consideró su hijo.

Árboles, paredes y suelos destruidos... Bakugo se había vuelto loco, rompía todo aquello que se le cruzase mientras gritaba llorando el nombre de su amigo... Nunca debió dejarlo solo en ese hospital, debió escaparse en cuanto pudo... No era su culpa... Pero aún así... Lamentaba no haber estado a su lado... Al lado de Izuku.

Ya eran las 8:00 de la mañana, se había dado la noticia de que el cuerpo de Shigaraki Tomura había desaparecido, pero el de Midoriya Izuku estaba intacto. Faltaban dos horas para el entierro de Midoriya.

Bakugo entró a un gran edificio blanco y caminó hasta cierta dirección sin importarle que pudiese estar ahí o no.

Sin haber nadie alrededor, entró al pequeño cuarto, los miró por unos segundos... Lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ellos.

\- Lo siento... No pude protegerlo, perdónenme... Ahora ustedes ya no...

Frente a Bakugo se encontraban los gemelos en sus incubadoras. Daichi y Daiki en ese día... En cuanto salió el sol... Se habían quedado huérfanos de ambos padres, sin poder conocer el rostro de su padre, Tomura. No había pasado ni un solo día de nacidos... Cuando perdieron a ambos padres.

En ese día... La noticia de la muerte de Midoriya Izuku y de Shigaraki Tomura nunca fue revelada a los demás. Los héroes habían ganado la batalla con ayuda de los héroes extranjeros, muchas vidas se habían perdido, héroes y ciudadanos habían fallecido, nadie se daría cuenta del entierro de un estudiante de la UA que a diferencia de los demás... Fue el único que murió a manos de los buenos.

Muchos fueron cremados, pocos enterrados, sin duda alguna... Nadie se daría cuenta de ello, después de todo... Cientos de personas fueron enterradas ese día.

Los integrantes principales de la liga de villanos ese día perdieron a dos personas importantes para ellos, uno de ellos que era un buen amigo haciéndolos olvidar por completo que eran villanos y el otro que era su líder que a pesar de su indiferencia, mostraba cuanto los apreciaba. Perdieron un valioso integrante... Pero también recibieron un nuevo integrante igual de valioso que el anterior líder, la pequeña Eri... No se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Todo eso había comenzado una noche el 24 de noviembre y terminado la mañana del 25 de noviembre. Para los ciudadanos normales conocido como "El despertar de los Nomus" donde una gran lucha había sucedido y fue el día en que ganaron esa lucha pero para otras personas... Fue el día en que perdieron.

Doce años ya habían pasado desde ese horrible día, la liga de villanos se había vuelto temida y era más terrorista que hace doce años atrás, sus integrantes más fuertes causaban destrozos graves por donde sea que pasasen, sus objetivos principales siempre son los héroes y policías, su actual líder es Kurogiri, su poder había mejorado considerablemente al igual que el de los demás, sin embargo... El integrante más temido por los héroes no es Kurogiri, Dabi o Toga, es el de una joven de 19 años cuyos objetivos siempre son héroes. Al tener cada vez más poder, las personas preferían unirse a su lado y así incrementando el número de integrantes desconocidos siendo difíciles de rastrear al solo conocer unos pocos. Además de que incluso eran admirados por otros países.

Los ex compañeros de Midoriya Izuku, continuaron con su vida, se habían convertido en héroes profesionales y actualmente trabajaban para otras agencias. A veces Iida, Shinso, Todoroki y Uraraka visitaban a los gemelos en compañía de Bakugo. Aizawa seguía dando clases en la UA, desde la muerte de Midoriya Izuku y la graduación de sus estudiantes, volvió a cerrar su corazón volviéndose aún más duro... No quería volver a encariñarse con ningún otro alumno.

All Might... Una vez anunciado su retiro, se fue del país, la culpabilidad lo devoraba por dentro, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie especialmente a los gemelos... No cuando si no fuese por él, Midoriya seguiría vivo cuidando y criando de los gemelos. Su relación con Aizawa había sido completamente destruida, pero ahora... Lo único que se sabe de All Might es que había ido a los Estados Unidos de América. Después de todo el One For All había desaparecido junto a la vida del joven Midoriya hace doce años atrás. El joven Midoriya Izuku que había querido como a su propio hijo...

Inko ahora trabajaba junto a Mitsuki, durante toda la mañana hasta la tarde trabajaba para poder mantener a los gemelos, su esposo en el extranjero la ayudaba, pero en vez de uno, ahora eran dos niños que cuidar. Seguían viviendo en el hogar donde se crió Izuku, los gemelos compartían cuarto en la pequeña habitación donde antes se hospedaba su difunto padre. Todas las cosas de All Might habían desaparecido siendo remplazadas por las paredes blancas, solo un escritorio, dos futones, un armario y algunos libros.

Bakugo seguía cumpliendo su promesa, siempre estaba al tanto de los gemelos y cada vez que podía los visitaba, eran su mayor adoración. Estaba tan concentrado en ellos que había no se interesaba en el amor... No se arriesgaría a perderlos en cuanto se diera la vuelta, temía que al igual que Izuku... Desaparecieran para siempre. Actualmente trabajaba en una pequeña agencia del pueblo donde vivían todos ellos, de esa forma podía estar más cerca de los gemelos, sin embargo había ocasiones donde tenía que ir a las grandes ciudades cuando lo necesitaban.

Midoriya Daichi y Midoriya Daiki eran estudiantes de secundaria con 12 años de edad recién cumplidos. Vivían con su abuela Inko quien los crió desde que eran unos bebés al ser su único familiar, frecuentemente eran visitados por Bakugo Katsuki, para ellos Bakugo era lo más cercano que tenían como una figura paterna y Bakugo los cuidaba como si fuesen sus propios hijos, siempre los visitaba ya sea que tuviese trabajo o no, aunque fuese por unos minutos los veía, después de todo el trabajo como héroe le consumía bastante tiempo.

Daichi y Daiki admiraban a Bakugo quien se había convertido en el héroe numero uno muy a la par de Todoroki quien estaba en la posición dos, también admiraban a Shinso, Todoroki, Iida y Uraraka quienes eran otros que cada vez que podían los visitaban, sabían que eran amigos de su difunto padre y que su padre iba a ser un héroe como ellos, cosa... Que lamentablemente no sucedió.

Los gemelos querían ser héroes como ellos, pero... Inko no lo permitía, la palabra "héroe" era como un tabú para ellos, si mencionaban algo relacionado a héroes Inko rompe a llorar diciéndoles que no podían ser héroes, especialmente Daiki al ser quirkless.

Cuando Daichi mostró por primera vez su quirk... Fue un completo caos sin mencionar el asombro de los presentes, el quirk fue heredado de Shigaraki Tomura "deterioro". Bakugo logró detenerlo y en el proceso su traje de héroe fue destruido, desde entonces a Daichi le fue permitido usar dos guantes negros que le impiden usar su quirk, cada vez que se los quita su quirk se activa. Cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de cumplir 6 años y Daiki aún no desarrollaba su quirk , Inko temiendo lo que creía que era, fueron a un hospital donde confirmaron que Daiki no podría desarrollar un quirk, esto había destrozado a Daiki pero a Inko... Le alegro el día, sin quirk... Tenía menos oportunidad de desear ser un héroe, solo esperando que por cierta circunstancia no le pasase lo de Izuku.

Inko era una gran abuela, cariñosa y amorosa, pero la perdida de su hijo había hecho que quedase traumada, sin darse cuenta, lastimaba a sus queridos nietos con las durabas palabras que siempre les decía en cuanto el tema de ser héroes salía a la luz.

De pequeños eran molestados por sus compañeros, Daichi por su destructor quirk y Daiki por ser quirkless, no podían defenderse, no sabían defenderse, aguantaron sus burlas y abusos hasta que Bakugo se dio cuenta en uno de sus paseos de guardia por el poblado, Inko los terminó cambiando de escuela.

Daichi no podía controlar su quirk, no había nadie que le enseñase a controlarlo y tenía prohibido usarlo por el descontrol que podía tener, siempre usaba guantes, cuando se bañaba siempre era Daiki quien lo ayudaba si no, terminaría desintegrando todo el baño, sus guantes son registrados cada año para saber si necesitan hacerse más grandes o por sí se comenzaban a destruir. Daiki nunca logró comprender la felicidad de su abuela al no poseer un quirk, solamente aprendió a vivir con ello. Daichi y Daiki eran como si ambos hubiesen nacido sin quirk, el primero no dejaban utilizarlo y al segundo porque realmente nació así.

Daichi y Daiki sabían que Midoriya Izuku fue su padre quien desafortunadamente murió en la batalla "El despertar de los Nomus" siendo apoyo de los héroes profesionales, murió heroicamente salvando a ciudadanos. Endo Suzume fue su madre quien murió en el parto al ser madre joven, en su último momento pudo abrazarlos antes de decirles adiós.

O al menos... Eso es lo que les habían contado.

Bakugo estaba en contra de mentirles sobre sus padres y como fueron concebidos, pero los del mando alto decidieron que esa debía ser su historia para evitar futuros conflictos y la confusión que pudiera ocasionar. Inko estuvo de acuerdo con ello pensando que era lo mejor para ellos y no enterarse del trágico pasado de sus verdaderos padres.

En realidad temían que se volviesen en contra de los héroes, especialmente Daichi quien había nacido con el mismo quirk destructor de Tomura. Por ello... Eran vigilados todo el tiempo cuidando que ningún villano se les acercase, especialmente si eran de la liga de villanos.

Daichi, es educado, tranquilo y tímido, siempre sonríe tímidamente y es bastante inseguro, le teme a su quirk pero aún así desea convertirse en héroe, queriendo cumplir el mismo sueño de su padre. No tenía ninguna cosa referente a los héroes, Inko nunca los dejaba. No tenía ni un solo amigo por su inseguridad y timidez, producto de los constates abusos de niño al llamarlo "monstruo" e "inútil". Siempre se la pasa junto a Daiki teniéndose solo el uno al otro, es el único que logra calmar a Daiki cuando se enoja.

Daiki al igual que su hermano era educado y tranquilo, pero desarrolló una personalidad arrogante después de los abusos sufridos por sus compañeros, personalidad que solo muestra cuando se enfada, no tolera que menosprecien a su hermano pudiendo llegar a lastimar a otros con tal de defenderlo. Se enfada fácilmente. Los abusos de niños lo habían transformado de esa forma. Pero por lo general era una muy buena persona. Quiere convertirse en héroe solamente para detener a los "malos" como las personas que los molestaban de pequeños junto a su hermano, admira enormemente a Katsuki.

Día actual, 25 de noviembre, en una base subterránea bajo un gran edificio de fármacos, la base era la misma que la liga de villanos había estado utilizando desde hace catorce años. Spinner llegaba mediante un portal a la sala donde todos esperaban.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Hay noticias? - la voz de Kurogiri se hizo presente.

\- La distracción está siendo una gran ayuda, por fin no hay héroes custodiándolos - dijo Spinner.

\- Hasta que decidieron bajar la guardia, esos malditos - dijo Dabi.

\- Doce años ya han pasado, supongo que decidieron dejar de observarlos al no haber nada extraño sucediendo alrededor de ellos - dijo Magne.

\- Daichi, Daiki... Por fin... Podremos tenerlos con nosotros... - dijo Toga comenzando a lagrimear.

\- Tía Toga... No llores, esta es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Seamos positivas! Como siempre me dices - dijo Eri con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sí... Tienes razón... ¡Esta no es la Toga que conozco! ¡Twice chan! ¡Debemos preparar todo para ellos! - gritó Toga animada.

\- ¡A sus ordenes mi señora! - dijo Twice con un saludo militar.

\- A pesar de ya estar viejos siguen con los mismos ánimos... -dijo Mr. Compress.

\- Antes de que celebren... Es la decisión de ellos - dijo Dabi.

La sala se quedó en silencio hasta que Eri se levantó de su asiento.

\- Yo iré, les contaré todo, no puedo permitir que sigan viviendo rodeado de esos hipócritas - Eri tenía la mirada firme observando a Kurogiri quien era el que tomaba la ultima decisión.

\- No, el sensei desea ser él quien vaya -dijo Kurogiri.- Por ahora, Spinner y Toga, vigilen que héroes no se acerquen a ellos, síganlos. Dabi y Twice vayan al centro de la distracción impidiendo que la diversión termine, Magne y Eri, ustedes vigilarán los alrededores del poblado alejando a los héroes y Mr. Compress, tu te quedas aquí manteniendo contacto con todos, cualquier cosa me notificas, yo estaré con el sensei. Bien, inicien con el plan.

Todos asintieron y distintos portales fueron abiertos desapareciendo dentro de ellos. Kurogiri se dirigió al último piso de ese edificio encontrándose cara a cara con All For One.

\- Hoy será el día, sensei - dijo Kurogiri con una leve reverencia.

All For One sonrió, solo era cuestión que ellos le creyesen y tenía las pruebas de ello. Ese podía ser el día de un nuevo comienzo... De un nuevo Shigaraki Tomura.

25 de noviembre... justo un día después del cumpleaños de los gemelos, el día anterior recibieron la visita de algunos de sus "tíos" y de Katsuki antes de ir a laborar como héroes, recibieron todo tipo de regalos y solamente celebraron con un pequeño pastel junto a su abuela Inko.

Daichi y Daiki al salir de la escuela compraron dos ramos de flores blancas y se dirigieron al cementerio. Un día después de celebrar su cumpleaños, era el día en que visitaban las tumbas de sus padres, el 25 había sido el día en que su padre había fallecido y el 24 el día en que falleció su "madre", pero preferían visitar ambas tumbas el 25 cuando no estaba tan lleno de visitantes como el 24.

Eran las 2:00 de la tarde, al llegar primero fueron a la tumba de su padre Izuku, en su tumba ya había bastantes flores, de nuevo los amigos de difunto padre habían llegado temprano antes de ir al trabajo, sonrieron tristemente, colocaron un ramo en la tumba y comenzaron a rezar y platicar un poco de su día a su padre como si los escuchase desde el cielo. Después fueron a la tumba de su "madre" Suzume un poco más alejada que la de su padre.

Al dejar las flores y comenzar a rezar una mujer mayor se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Son ustedes los que cada año dejan flores a mi querida Suzume?

La voz de la mujer los asustó volteando a verla extrañados.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - dijo Daiki extrañado.

La mujer rio ante lo dicho y se acercó a la tumba dejando un ramo de flores blancas.

\- Esa debería ser mi pregunta... Pensé que quien venía a visitar la tumba de mi hija era un novio que me estuvo escondiendo o algunas de sus amigas... - dijo la señora volteando a verlos. - Pero se miran muy jóvenes como para ser los amigos o conocidos de Suzume ¿Cómo la conocieron?

Daichi y Daiki se habían quedado estáticos ¿Acaso no sabía que había tenido hijos? Pero pensándolo bien... En la casa solamente había fotos de su padre... No había ni una sola de su madre, ni siquiera sabían nada de ella, cuando le preguntaban a su abuela de su madre siempre se ponía nerviosa y evitaba el tema caso contrario de cuando preguntaban por su padre donde solo miraban felicidad, nostalgia y tristeza en su mirada.

\- Disculpe... ¿Cómo murió? - Daichi preguntaba con su voz temblorosa, quería que le dijese que no sabía, que ambas vivían lejos y no sabía nada de su hija hasta que ocurrió su muerte.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¿Entonces son de esas personas que dejan flores en las tumbas olvidadas? Pueden dejar de hacerlo, siempre se me adelantan, pero siempre visito la tumba de mi hija, esas flores las merece otra persona que realmente haya sido olvidada, pero agradezco la gran labor que hacen - dijo la mujer riendo levente para después mirar con tristeza la tumba de su hija. - Al igual que algunos de aquí... Mi hija murió en ese trágico día, estaba con algunas de sus amigas cuando un edificio les cayó encima... Sus restos fueron encontrados entre los escombros...

La mujer sollozaba frente a la tumba, Daichi y Daiki con manos temblorosas tocaron su hombro en modo de consuelo. Después ambos se despidieron y al salir del cementerio... Lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas... ¿Les habían mentido?

\- Daiki... - la voz de Daichi temblaba y se abalanzó a abrazar a su hermano.

\- Debemos... Encontrar la verdad... - dijo Daiki consolando a su hermano acariciando suavemente su cabello.

\- ¿Cómo? La abuela no nos contará... Y el tío Katsuki... No lo se...

\- Los datos oficiales no mienten... Vamos al hospital donde nacimos.

\- ¿Nos los darán? Lo dudo...

\- Debemos intentarlo, si realmente ella no es nuestra madre... ¿Entonces quién? ¿Y Por qué nos la ocultan?

\- No lo se... ¿Realmente no crees que preguntándole al tío Katsuki nos diga?

\- Él fue uno de los que nos mintió... No podemos confiar.

Daichi y Daiki compartieron miradas, indecisos tomaron el tren y camión que los llevó hasta el hospital y cómo era de esperarse... No les dieron los documentos de sus nacimientos a menos que un tutor lo autorizase.

\- ¡Ah! - Daiki golpeó fuertemente una roca en señal de frustración mientras era observado por Daichi.

Ambos se encontraban fuera del hospital después de que prácticamente los echaran.

\- ¿La abuela no tiene documentos? - preguntó Daichi.

\- No... Anteriormente había mirado sus cajones y no había ninguna carpeta o caja con nuestros documentos...

\- ¡Daiki! - regañó Daichi.

\- ¡Fue hace dos años cuando quería ver si había fotos escondidas de nuestra madre! - se defendió Daiki. - Pero no parece haber nada sospechoso en su habitación.

\- ¿Sospechoso? - dijo Daichi mirando al cielo intentando recordar algo. - Espera Daiki... Recuerdo... Haber visto algo detrás de un cuadro de la casa.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡¿Entonces qué esperamos?! -dijo Daiki y salió corriendo.

\- ¡E-Espera!

Daiki sin fijarse choca con otra persona y ambos caen al suelo.

\- ¡Daiki! Debiste fijarte... Amm... ¿S-se encuentra bien? - preguntó Daichi ofreciendo su mano a la joven con quien Daiki había chocado.

La joven los miró a ambos abriendo los ojos sorprendida, no paraba de mirar de arriba a abajo a cada uno incomodándolos.

\- ¡Ala! Pero si son los pequeños Daichi y Daiki si mal no recuerdo.

La joven se paró y les sonrió, a juzgar por su peinado y la pequeña mochila daba a entender que estaba por ir a trabajar.

\- ... ¿Te conocemos? - se atrevió a preguntar Daichi.

\- No exactamente, cuando fui practicante estuve a cargo de ustedes en cuanto nacieron, he cuidado a varios bebés, pero ustedes son únicos con ese cabello además... De la forma en que nacieron, su padre es un gran hombre ¿Eh? Los a querido mucho desde el día en que nacieron.

Los gemelos se miraban atónitos, tal vez ella... Tal vez ella sabía quien era su madre... Pero debían ser cuidadosos y no espantarla, por la forma en que les hablaba, probablemente no sabía que su padre había muerto.

\- ¿Sabes algo de nuestro padre? Él falleció hace algunos años... Quisiéramos saber más de él, pero nuestra memoria falla... No sabemos si realmente nos quería... ¿Realmente crees que nos quiso? - Preguntó Daiki.

Daichi solo miraba en silencio, a diferencia de Daiki, él no podía mentir ni un poco, además de que no le parecía bien, Daiki también no es como le gustase, solamente había aprendido a mentir para no preocupar de más a su abuela cuando se sentía mal.

\- Oh pequeño, no digas eso... En realidad... No se si deba hacer esto pero... Vuestro padre había escapado del hospital cuando aun ni podía moverse. Fuimos avisados de que cualquier cosa que hiciese fuera inmediatamente notificada, estaba en turno para cuidar de los bebés en las incubadoras cuando vuestro padre apareció... Les dijo unas cosas tan bonitas... Grabé para mostrar pruebas de que dijese algo, pero no era nada que fuese necesario mostrar, la grabación la sigo teniendo, me parece tan tierno que no la he borrado pero se las paso, merecen tenerla, son sus hijos después de todo.

La mujer sonrió y le envió el el vídeo a Daichi, una vez que se fue decidieron verlo en casa. Aun sin quitarse el uniforme, aprovechando que Inko aún no volvía se sentaron en la sala comenzando a ver el vídeo.

En el vídeo se miraba como la cámara era asomada lentamente por un borde de la pared mostrando a un peli verde con bata de hospital frente a dos cunas en la incubadora, no se miraba bien pero parecía que acariciaba a ambos bebés.

La repentina voz hizo sobresaltaros.

\- Daichi, Daiki... Soy vuestro papá, yo fui quien los llevó en mi vientre todo este tiempo - pequeñas risas fueron escuchadas- ... Si no los vuelvo a ver... Quiero que sepan que los amo, y papá Tomura también los ama, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones, nuestros queridos hijos... Por favor manténganse sanos, es todo lo que pido... Mis niños...

Posteriormente se mira como voltea hacia afuera y sale a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por parios policías.

El vídeo se corta, Daichi y Daiki miraban atónitos a la pantalla negra del celular y lagrimas comenzaban a surgir. La conocían... Esa voz... A pesar de nunca haber escuchado la voz de su padre en vídeos o grabaciones siendo esa la primera vez... La conocían... Esa dulce voz llena de amor... La conocían perfectamente.

\- ... É-él fue... ¿Quién nos tuvo? ¿Fue él? ¿Por eso nos dieron una falsa madre? - la voz de Daichi era apenas audible, estaba confundido, ¿Les habían mentido todos esos años?

\- ... De ser así... ¿Quién es nuestro otro padre? ¿Quién es Tomura? Si nuestra "madre" no murió en el parto... Entonces ¿Cómo es que murió nuestro padre Izuku? ¿Donde está nuestro otro parte? ¡¿Por qué no sabemos nada?! ¡¿Por qué nos mintieron?!

Daiki comenzaba a rascarse el cuello, estaba demasiado enojado, confundido y frustrado, habían vivido una completa mentira.

\- ¡Daiki! ¡Te harás daño! Ugh... Me pica... - Daichi comenzó a tallarse los ojos, el picor de años atrás parecía volver, un molesto picor en sus ojos los cuales causaron que alrededor de sus ojos estuviese arrugado.

\- ¿Daichi? ¿Estás bien? - Daiki lo miró preocupado acercándose a él.

\- Sí... Ya pasará - dijo Daichi con una sonrisa y después miró a cierto cuadro de la cocina acercándose a el.

El gran cuadro de una manzana al lado de una alacena fue retirado con cuidado por Daichi, detrás del cuadro había un hueco con una pequeña caja, tomó la caja y la colocó en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

Al ver el interior lo primero que encontraron fueron varios dibujos.

\- ¿Dibujos? - preguntó Daiki sacando uno por uno.

\- ¿No te parecen que tienen algo en común? - dijo Daichi observándolos.

\- Mmm... Sí, todos de alguna forma parecen ser iguales, las personas son las mismas...

\- ... D-Daiki - la mirada de Daichi al sacar una foto alertó a Daiki y quedó estupefacto al verla.

La foto era de su padre Izuku y la de otro hombre exactamente igual a ellos dándose un beso, aunque parecía ser un beso por accidente a juzgar por sus rostros.

\- Daiki... Él... ¿C-crees?

\- ... Sí... Definitivamente él es nuestro otro padre...

Al voltear la fotografía había en letras pequeñas escrito "_En conmemoración __al__ primer beso de Shigaraki Tomura y Midoriya Izuku, alias Tomu chan e Izuku chan gracias a mí, la __hermosa__ Toga"_

\- ¿Toga? ¡¿Himiko Toga?! - gritó Daiki exaltado.

\- P-puede ser otra Toga... Pero... Shigaraki Tomura... Me suena...

Sin pensarlo dos veces buscaron en Internet, no fue difícil encontrar información, pero toda la información es la misma... "No se ha visto desde hace 12 años", "Desaparecido", "Antiguo líder de la liga de villanos" "¿Muerto?", "¿Capturado?", "No hay información reciente".

\- Villano... Nuestro otro padre fue villano... El antiguo líder de la liga de villanos... ¡¿Me están jodiendo?! ¡¿Por eso nos mintieron?! - Daiki rascaba su cuello en desesperación.

Daichi toma su mano impidiendo que se siga haciendo daño mientras con lagrimas en los ojos negaba.

\- Seguimos sin saber nada... Dudo que nos quieran contar algo... - dijo Daichi con tristeza.

Daiki lo miró y tomó ambas manos de Daichi.

\- Juntos le preguntaremos a la abuela - dijo Daiki con una sonrisa a lo cual Daichi le sonrió devuelta.

\- ¡Sí!

En cuanto llegase Inko le preguntaron mostrando la foto como evidencia, pensando que tal vez así les contaría todo... Estaban totalmente equivocados.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡IZUKU ES SU ÚNICO PADRE! ¡MI HIJO NO ESTUVO CON NINGÚN VILLANO!

Inko se había exaltado asustando a Daichi y sorprendiendo a Daiki, nunca la habían visto actuar así. Pero Daiki no iba a dejar intimidarse, quería la verdad.

\- ¡No nos mientas abuela! ¡Este hombre es exactamente igual a nosotros! ¡Nuestro padre Izuku fue un doncel como Daichi! - Daiki gritaba estando Daichi detrás de él.

\- ¡¿Cómo saben eso?! ¡¿Fue Katsuki?! ¡No podían saber eso!

\- Así que el tío Katsuki también lo sabía... - susurró Daiki.

\- Abuela... Por favor dinos... ¿Esta es la razón porque no quieres que seamos héroes? - dijo Daichi en voz baja.

\- ... Simplemente... No, ninguno de ustedes será un héroe o un policía, no los apoyaré... Y olviden esa foto - dijo Inko dispuesta a retirarse de la sala sin decir ni una palabra más.

\- ... ¿No nos dirás nada? ¿Por qué? ¡Los hemos descubierto! ¡¿Nos seguirán mintiendo?! ¡Tenemos derecho de saber sobre nuestros padres! - Daiki comenzaba a llorar de frustración ¿Por qué era tan difícil contarles? Necesitaban saberlo, necesitaban saber porqué habían nacido, si realmente sus padres se amaron, si los amaron... El por qué... Se habían marchado abandonándolos.

\- Retírense a su cuarto y no vuelvan a tocar el tema - dijo Inko.

Daiki apretó los puños y salió de casa corriendo.

\- ¡Daiki! - gritó Daichi corriendo detrás de él.

Inko dio la media vuelta asustada al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

\- ¡¿Daiki?! ¡¿Daichi?! - Inko salió corriendo pero ya no estaban... Corrían muy rápido. Temiendo por los menores, llamó a Bakugo.

Ambos llegaron hasta el parque totalmente cansados respirando agitadamente.

\- ¡¿Por qué corriste de esa forma?! ¡Además me dejaste! - se quejó Daichi.

\- No te dejé, sabía que vendrían atrás de mí - dijo Daiki con una pequeña sonrisa.

Daichi no dijo nada y solo dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

\- Sabes que tendremos que volver ¿No? - dijo Daichi.

\- ... Lo se... Solo quería despejarme... Es tan frustrante... Que no nos quieran decir nada... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos mintieron?

\- ... Yo también estoy molesto... Pero nadie nos contará la verdad... Incluso el tío Katsuki... Dudo que nos cuente la verdad...

Ambos miraron al suelo con tristeza, querían saber la razón de no tener a sus padres a sus lados, querían por lo menos conocer la historia de sus padres y se las negaban... ¿Quién podría contarles la verdad? Toda la verdad...

\- La verdad sobre Shigaraki Tomura y Midoriya Izuku se las puedo contar yo.

Daichi y Daiki voltearon a ver frente suya, un hombre con traje de complexión robusta y utilizaba una mascara de gas con bastantes tubos alrededor. Su aura es bastante intimidante haciéndolos retroceder.

\- No me tengan miedo, no les haré nada, soy un conocido de vuestros padres... Mmm... ¡Oh sí!, tal vez con esto me crean.

El hombre aventó una pequeño sobre en dirección de los gemelos, Daichi lo toma y junto a Daiki abren el sobre sorprendiéndose con el contenido. Eran fotografías de sus padres juntos y con algunos integrantes de la liga de villanos cuando eran jóvenes.

\- ¿Me creen ahora? Me conocen como All For One, pero vuestro padre Shigaraki Tomura me decía sensei ¿Quieren saber la verdad?

Daichi y Daiki se miraron y asintieron levemente, All For One sonrió y comenzó a contarles todo lo que realmente les había sucedido a sus padres.

Asesinados.

Héroes y policías.

Fueron asesinados por ellos...

Su único error fue amarse y encontrarse como destinados...

Un héroe y un villano...

Una dura maldición del destino... Pero se amaron.

Ambos los amaban incluso antes de nacer.

Shigaraki Tomura había abandonado todo por ellos... Pero fue asesinado sin darle ni una sola oportunidad...

Midoriya Izuku al intentar salvarlo recibió la mitad de balas muriendo primero... No deseaba morir, ninguno deseaba morir.

Ambos deseaban formar una familia con ellos... Sus queridos hijos... Pero los héroes les arrebataron esa oportunidad.

¿Estos son los héroes que todos aman e idolatran?

Miren la verdad... Miren de cerca... La mayoría de los héroes son basura... Dinero, fama, estatus... Es lo que más desean, solo pocos se salvan de esa categoría, pero aún así callaban, callaban las acciones de los demás héroes... De los errores que habían cometido, de las malas elecciones que han tomado pero nunca revelan ni dicen nada, porque para ellos... La opinión social era importante, siempre debían ser mostrados como los seres perfectos... Sin embargo eran la misma basura que las personas que abusaron de ellos desde pequeños, aquellos que los molestaron por no tener padres, aquellos que los molestaban por el quirk de un "villano" y por el que no tenía quirk...

... ¿Por qué nadie les había abierto los ojos antes? Iban a convertirse en los asesinos de sus padres... Héroes... ¿Por eso Inko no quería? Sin embargo... Ella también les mintió...

Doce años visitando una tumba de una completa desconocida... ¿Donde estaba el de su otro padre? Querían conocer por lo menos el lugar donde descansaba.

All For One cumplió el deseo y los llevó hasta el cementerio donde se encontraba descansando el alma de Midoriya Izuku parándose frente a esta, el cielo estaba oscuro, eran solamente las 5:30 PM, la luz de luna llena y las estrellas así como algunas velas de alrededor iluminaban el lugar.

\- ¿Que hacemos en la tumba de nuestro padre? - preguntó Daichi observando las flores que habían dejado esa tarde y sorprendiéndose que había flores extras.

All For One apuntó con su dedo la tumba de al lado, la tumba estaba justo al lado de Izuku, parecía bien cuidada y se encontraba repleta de flores. Los gemelos se acercaron a la tumba leyendo el nombre de la persona, murió el 25 de noviembre y su nombre...

"_Shimura Tenko"_

Daichi y Daiki miraron confundidos a All For One.

\- Es la tumba de vuestro padre Shigaraki Tomura, por obvias razones no coloque ese nombre, me di la libertad de enterrarlo al lado de la de Midoriya Izuku, le hubiese gustado eso.

Atónitos era poco... Daichi y Daiki cayeron de rodillas frente a la tumba de Tomura.

Todo ese tiempo... Estuvieron cerca de la tumba de su otro padre sin saberlo... Todo ese tiempo llevando flores, conversando y pasando tiempo a otra tumba que no era de ningún conocido, cuando las tumbas de sus padres estaban juntas...

No sabían como sentirse en ese momento... Se sentían traicionados y sentían que les habían fallados a sus padres al no saber absolutamente nada de ellos aunque no fuese su culpa.

All For One solo observaba en silencio a los dos jóvenes que aún eran unos niños, niños que habían vivido en una total mentira, todos sus seres queridos sabían la verdad pero nadie les había dicho nada... Por que los héroes de alto rango se los prohibieron... Pobres criaturas... Tan vulnerables... Sin padres... Ni nadie con quien confiar más que con ellos mismos creyendo que los héroes eran los mejores... Justo como Shimura Tenko.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó dos collares colocándolas frente a los gemelos, los gemelos vieron los collares, uno de una piedra de esmeralda y la otra de una piedra preciosa de color rojo.

\- La esmeralda se la regaló Shigaraki Tomura a Midoriya Izuku, y la otra se la regaló Midoriya Izuku a Shigaraki Tomura, ahora son de ustedes - All For One se las entregó, a partir de ahora esos collares serían sus más preciosas joyas. - ¿No creen que lo que han sufrido a sido muy injusto? Por eso Tomura odiaba a los héroes y la sociedad en general... Han sufrido bastante...

\- ... ¿Por qué hace esto por nosotros? ¿Por qué ahora? - dijo Daiki desconfiado, ese hombre no le daba buena vibra, pero ah sido el único que les ha estado mostrando la verdad o eso esperaba...

\- Antes me habían debilitado, y ustedes siempre están rodeados de héroes... ¿Nunca lo han notado? Siempre son vigilados, parece ser que... No confían en ustedes por ser hijos de un poderoso villano y de un estudiante a héroe que terminó enamorándose de este, no importa donde vayan, nunca serán libres, es como si la condena que debieron llevar vuestros padres ahora la llevan ustedes.

Daichi bajó la cabeza y Daiki apretó los puños... Lo sentían... Sentían que nunca estaban solos, pero cuando volteaban nunca miraban a nadie... ¿En que tantas mentiras habían estado viviendo? ¿Qué tanto les habían ocultado?

\- Parece ser que hoy estuvieron ocupados los héroes, por fin pude localizarlos sin ningún héroe merodeando... - dijo All For One y comenzó a acercarse a ellos. - La liga de villanos... No solo busca acabar con esta sociedad de héroes... Busca la venganza de aquellos que asesinaron a vuestros padres, serán bienvenidos si desean unirse, aquí no serán enjaulados ni vigilados... ¿Seguirán el legado de vuestro padre Tomura y vengarse por sus muertes injustas? O... ¿Desean seguir viviendo a base de mentiras y engaños? Siendo vigilados por héroes todo el tiempo.

\- ... Yo soy quirkless... Y mi hermano no sabe controlar su quirk... - dijo Daiki bajando la cabeza.

\- Solo seríamos un estorbo señor... - dijo Daichi tristemente.

\- Ser quirkless no es ningún problema, yo te puedo ayudar en ello, al igual que puedo ayudar en que controles ese quirk ¿Cuál es tu quirk? - preguntó All For One a Daichi.

\- ... Deterioro... - dijo Daichi en voz baja.

All For One sonrió.

\- Deterioro... Es el mismo quirk que el de Tomura... Te ayudaré a controlarlo y en cuanto a ti... - All For One miró a Daichi y formó una amplia sonrisa. - Tengo el quirk perfecto para ti.

Midoriya Daichi y Midoriya Daiki esa noche del 25 de noviembre... Fueron notificados como desaparecidos a sus 12 años de edad. Bakugo y los demás buscaron toda la noche hasta el amanecer, el día siguiente y el siguiente... Pero nada, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Inko lloraba desconsolada culpándose de que fue por ella que desaparecieron huyendo de casa.

Bakugo estaba destrozado, no logró cumplir su promesa... Le había prometido a Izuku que los cuidaría y protegería con su vida... Pero ahora estaban desaparecidos, nadie sabía nada de ellos... Había fallado como héroe, como amigo y como tutor... No merecía perdón... Tres personas importantes en su vida ya no se encontraban junto a él, pero no descansaría hasta encontrarlos, estaban vivos, estaba seguro que estaban vivos ¡Debían estarlo!

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la desaparición de los gemelos Midoriya, deberían tener 15 años en ese momento.

Era 16 de enero, en ese momento la ciudad de Tokyo era atacada por la liga de villanos, todos corrían desesperados salvando sus vidas. La liga de villanos se había vuelto horriblemente poderosa, a penas podían con uno de sus integrantes principales y ahora... Parecía que se pusieron de acuerdo para atacar todos juntos...

\- ¡Uravity! ¡Ayuda con los escombros! - gritó Yaoyorozu.

\- ¡Eso hago! ¡Pero son tantos! - dijo Uraraka volando hacía el sur.

\- ¡Ground Zero! - gritó Todoroki.

\- ¡Ya te escuché! - gritó Bakugo posicionándose a su lado. - ¡Tsk! ¡¿Donde se fue esa loca?!

\- ¡Toga no es el mayor problema! ¡Vi a Dabi en el norte! - gritó Kirishima.

\- Shoto - dijo Bakugo.

\- Entiendo... No será la primera vez que me enfrento a él... - dijo Todoroki comenzando a correr al norte.

Héroes de distintas agencias se habían reunidos para combatir juntos, Nomus habían aparecido y los integrantes principales se habían escondido, los Nomus tomarían sus lugares o al menos eso pensaban...

En una gran montaña de escombros un gran portal se abrió, revelando a todos los integrantes de la liga de villanos.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Esta vez está Eri! - gritó uno de los héroes.

Kurogiri quien portaba su vestimenta formal usual, Toga quien vestía un short negro y camisa rosa con una gran aguja en su espalda y varios cuchillos en su cintura, Dabi, Spinner, Twice, Magne y Mr. Compress quienes no han cambiado mucho a pesar de los años y Eri quien con fríos ojos observaba a todos portando ropa ligera sin tanto armamento para mayor movilidad, todos ellos estaban posicionados en esos grandes escombros, observando a cada uno de los héroes reunidos... Listos para ser masacrados por ellos.

Los Nomus solo eran una distracción, por que ellos... Deseaban matarlos con sus propias manos... A cada uno de esos héroes...

Los primeros héroes en abalanzarse... Cayeron al suelo en cuanto un destello de rayos verdosos pasó por sus ojos.

La persona con rayos verdes deslumbrando por todo su cuerpo era...

\- ... D... ¿D-Deku? - la voz de Bakugo era de sorpresa y comenzaba a quebrantarse.

Sus demás compañeros voltearon a verle, no podían creer lo que veían...

\- ¿Mn? ¿Me parezco a mi padre Izuku? Creí que me parecía junto a Daichi a nuestro otro padre, Tomura.

\- ¡¿?! No... no puede ser ¡Tú eres! - gritó Shinso sorprendido.

Daiki portaba una sudadera roja con toques negros, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos, de su cuello colgaba un collar rojo, sus ojos mostraban odio puro y sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Detrás de él se encontraba Daichi quien sonreía en burla, portaba una camisa negra y chaqueta verde con plumas cafés alrededor de su cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos, de su cuello colgaba un collar verde.

\- C-c-cómo ¡¿Cómo lo saben?! - gritó Bakugo, no se lo creía... Los había buscado sin descanso esos tres años por cielo, mar y tierra... Y resulta que la liga de villanos los había secuestrado y ahora lo sabían todo... Deben sentirse traicionados... ¡Por eso nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que se les mintiera! ¡Por que esto podía suceder! ¡Ahora ellos están cegados! Cegados en venganza... Cuando ni Izuku y ni Tomura hubiesen deseado eso.

\- ¿Eso importa? El One For All ahora es mio... Y vengaré la muerte de nuestros padres... Ustedes héroes son los que deberían estar muertos, ¡No ellos! - gritó Daiki resplandeciendo su quirk.

\- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca Daiki, todos ustedes héroes morirán, pagarán por lo que hicieron y no hicieron... Creyéndose Dioses... - dijo Daichi sonriendo.- Oh... ¿No creen que es curioso? Daiki heredó el One For All y a mí me fue otorgado el All For One. Si yo fuese ustedes tendría cuidado.

Daichi lo había dicho de una forma que puso a todos con los pelos de punta, especialmente aquellos que los vieron crecer...

El anterior portador del All For One... El sensei había logrado sustraer con ayuda de máquinas creadas por su doctor personal el quirk One For All del cuerpo de Izuku antes de que desapareciera por completo al morir, no fue hasta tres años después que había logrado estabilizar el quirk sin ningún daño. El día que Daichi y Daiki se unieron a la liga de villanos, le otorgó el quirk a Daiki y su propio quirk, All For One le fue otorgado a Daichi el año anterior. Ambos, ahora eran los sucesores de la liga de villanos.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Deku estaría llorando si los viese así! ¡Paren con esta locura! - gritó Bakugo.

\- No ¡Locura fue lo que ustedes hicieron! ¡Malditos! - gritó Daiki.

\- Sí, Ahora nosotros... - dijo Daichi.

\- Pertenecemos a la Liga de Villanos - dijeron ambos con sonrisas maliciosas, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. La hora de la venganza comenzaba.

\- Cada quien a sus posiciones, les dejamos los honores, Daichi, Daiki - dijo Eri a lo cual los menores le sonrieron y asintieron. Cada uno se dispersó quedando en frente solamente los gemelos.

Bakugo solo deseaba que esa fuera una pesadilla, una muy horrible pesadilla... Esos... No eran los dulces niños que vio crecer... Las miradas de ambos eran de desprecio y odio.

\- La liga de villanos... - dijo Daichi quitándose los guantes.

\- Ganará esta batalla ... - dijo Daiki preparando un puño al suelo.

\- Ustedes... ¡Malditos mentirosos y asesinos! - gritaron Daichi y Daiki con gran odio. No se los perdonarían, no lo harían, ahora su familia era la liga de villanos donde siempre reían, donde Eri era como una hermana mayor, donde Dabi los consentía a escondidas, donde Twice y Toga los hacían reír con sus tonterías, donde Magne, Spinner y Mr. Compress jugaban con ellos, donde Kurogiri siempre les mostraba su apoyo y donde All For One les enseñó manejar sus quirks y especialmente donde... Nadie les mintió y contaron toda la verdad mostrando los recuerdos de sus padres cuando seguían vivos.

La tierra tembló, un gran destello iluminó el centro de la ciudad y todo el alrededor se destruyó por completo, suelo, edificios y autos fueron derrumbados en un gran cráter.

Los héroes ahora tenían que luchar con los hijos de aquel par de destinados que debían ser protegidos ¿Sus conocidos serían capaces de luchar contra los hijos de su difunto mejor amigo?... ¿Sus sentimientos? O ¿Su ética de héroes? ¿Cuál de esos dos ganará? Pero en primer lugar... ¿Serían capaces de luchar contra el portador del One For All y el portador del All For One que además posé el quirk de deterioro?

Si tan solo... Nunca hubieran tomado esa decisión... Si tan solo... Nunca los hubieran separado... Los destinados no debieron ser separados, al ser almas gemelas era inevitable que la muerte de uno afectara al otro, ahora... Ni Shigaraki Tomura y ni Midoriya Izuku pudieron criar a sus hijos, creciendo solos sin sus figuras paternas, sin que nadie los aconsejase ni defendiese, si por lo menos uno se hubiera mantenido con vida... Pero era imposible, era inevitable... Los destinados mueren juntos.

A partir de ahora... Sus hijos... Daichi y Daiki vivirían para destruir a todos los héroes y la sociedad creada por ellos ¿Por qué? Por que a pesar de que sus padres eran destinados fueron asesinados por esa sociedad cuando nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, debió separarlos.

.

.

.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO!

Espero que realmente hayan disfrutado de este Fanfic y gracias por seguirlo hasta el final 3


End file.
